Пепел судьбы
by Semajohn
Summary: Новая глава. СТРАХИ И ОПАСЕНИЯ. Отношения между Кэмерон и Джоном достигают определённого апогея - Кэмерон вынуждена принять нелёгкое решение и другого выхода у неё нет. Тем временем Т-1001 уверенно начинает шахматную партию, а Зевс, наконец, выясняет, что произошло с его старой знакомой. Всё ближе события конца второго сезона. И создатель Скайнета не собирается отступать так легко.
1. 1, Пороки и убеждения

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 1. Пороки и убеждения**

_# # #_

_В главе присутствуют отсылки на сериал, на некоторые сцены. Например, похищение Дерека и отправление его в трудовой лагерь (1 сезон 6 серия), или плен Элисон (2 сезон 4 серия). Я преднамеренно их не описывал, чтобы избежать конфронтации с собственным видением сериала у каждого человека. Я представляю историю в ином ключе, с иной точки зрения, так что сцены, присутствующие в сериале, опущены, чтобы не засорять повествование. Надеюсь, читатели помнят их и так, без подсказок. _

_# # #_

_Пантера – обычный __HunterKiller__. Я сознательно упростил название._

_# # #_

* * *

Поздний вечер. 2027 год.

В пустой и маленькой комнате тускло горела всего лишь одна-единственная лампочка. Койку отсюда уже вынесли и переставили в другую комнату, стол разобрали на части и детали. В общем, комнатка пустовала. Из-за постоянно открытой двери внутри царил холод. Не то, чтобы пробирало до дрожи, однако голышом тут не походишь. Слишком уж прохладно.

В комнате никто не жил уже почти две недели. Командир бункера запретил сюда кого-либо заселять, даже временно – он хотел почтить память того человека, для которого раньше эта комната была родным домом. Многие не понимали, зачем стоило ради этого жертвовать комнатой, однако чувства их командира были понятны – он потерял близкого друга, близкого и дорогого ему человека, так что никто не перечил его приказам.

Но сегодня всё изменилось.

Внутри бункера только что начали передаваться слухи и сплетни о невероятном воскрешении этого самого человека. Люди шептались, будто чудеса всё-таки могут случаться, хоть иногда, но могут. А всё дело в том, что тот человек, близкий друг командира, сегодня вернулся в бункер. Спустя почти две недели своего отсутствия.

_# # #_

Молодая девушка вошла в пустую комнату и огляделась. Стены казались ей донельзя знакомыми, пусть и слегка запылившимися, но вот пустота её расстраивала. Можно даже сказать – удручала.

- Всё вынесли безвозвратно? – печально спросила она через плечо.

Позади неё столпилось по меньшей мере человек десять. Они с любопытством смотрели на девушку, кое-кто даже с открытым ртом.

- К сожалению, да… мэм, - сказал один из солдат, что был к ней ближе остальных.

- Очень жаль… - протянула девушка. – Я так надеялась поваляться на своей койке…

- Э-э… командир забрал её себе, если честно… - неуверенно сказал тот же солдат. – Он посчитал, что на этой койке лучше никому не спать, пусть она лучше будет ничей. Как, впрочем, и сама комната.

Девушка слегка улыбнулась. По её лицу протекла одинокая слеза, но она тут же вытерла её.

- Мне… мне очень приятно слышать, что он не забыл меня… - тихо сказала девушка. – Жаль только, что они посчитал меня мёртвой…

Она всё ещё не сводила глаз с пустых стен, не в силах смотреть в глаза стоявшим сзади бойцам. Они не должны были видеть её лицо… таким. Печальным, и в то же время немного радостным.

- Он не посчитал, - солдат перебил её мысли. – Он до сих пор уверен, что Вы живы, только… ему постоянно твердили, что Вас невозможно вернуть. В тот день, когда Вас похитили, он мгновенно собрал отряд и направился вслед. Безуспешно. Он не спал четыре дня, пытаясь отследить тех, кто похитил Вас. А потом, со злости от бессилия, в одиночку попытался ворваться в ближайшую вражескую фабрику и разнести там всё к чертовой матери. Мы вовремя удержали его. Сейчас он вместе с разведчиками отправился на север, в надежде вернуть Вас.

Улыбка на лице девушки стала ещё ярче. Внутри начинала зарождаться гордость за того человека, который был готов сделать всё, чтобы вернуть её. По щеке прокатилась ещё одна слеза, однако уже не от печали и грусти, а от радости.

- Когда… когда он вернётся?.. – тихо спросила она.

- Должен быть уже здесь. Но пока не докладывали. Так что, я думаю, будет с минуты на минуту.

- Спасибо, сержант, - ответила девушка. – Я бы попросила вас оставить меня наедине, если можно…

- Конечно, - солдат повернулся к остальным. – Так, ребята, разойдитесь! Здесь вам не музей древности! Вы ещё вдоволь насмотритесь на неё, но уже в бою! Ну же, быстрее!

Солдаты, сначала нехотя, но всё же повиновались. Многие из них были в шоке от подобного чуда – девушку сцапали враги, но спустя несколько недель она вновь с ними. Живая и невредимая. Что это, неслыханное милосердие врага или удачный побег?..

- Ещё раз спасибо, сержант, - девушка, наконец, нашла в себе силы повернуться лицом к солдату. Он увидел её побледневшее лицо и лёгкий след от слез. Ей лучше действительно пока побыть одной, успокоиться.

- Может, всё-таки принести койку? – спросил он, пытаясь её подбодрить своим слегка задорным голосом. – Ну, или хотя бы стул?..

- Нет, не стоит, - мягко ответила она. – Я подожду его здесь. Если Вас не затруднит, сообщите мне о его прибытии.

- Конечно, - сержант улыбнулся. – Рад, что Вы снова с нами, Элисон.

- Я тоже рада, - девушка улыбнулась в ответ.

Солдат вышел из комнаты.

_# # #_

**00:00**

Блокпост, в котором как раз сейчас была ставка Джона Коннора, находился в северной части Лос-Анджелеса. Не то, чтобы он был уж очень просторным, однако среди других бункеров размерами всё же выделялся. Более того, именно сейчас здесь было самое сердце сопротивления. Джон Коннор и его окружение – самые главные враги Скайнета на данный момент. Однако противник не располагал сведениями о местоположении лидера сопротивления. Пока ещё нет.

Уже наступила полночь, когда разведгруппа во главе с Джоном Коннором вернулась на базу. Нельзя сказать, что они принесли плохие новости, однако сам Джон был очень расстроен и опечален. Подавлен? Возможно. Но его лицо уже который день не выражало почти никаких эмоций. Догадаться, что командир был чем-то расстроен, можно было по его многословию. Когда он был в печали, то почти ни с кем не разговаривал.

Солдаты разошлись по своим комнатам и многие из них вразвалку улеглись на койках – они были в разведке более тридцати часов, так что неудивительно, что многие просто были без сил.

Но только не Джон Коннор.

Он мгновенно созвал свою ставку для обсуждения дальнейших действий.

**00:15**

- То есть, сейчас нам ничего не угрожает? – спросил второй майор.

- Нам всегда что-то, да угрожает, - устало ответил Джон. – Но на данный момент, у нас есть немного времени, чтобы передохнуть и подготовиться. Вот последние новости. Я с группой бойцов отправлюсь в Каньон Топанга, на захват исследовательского центра Скайнета, через два дня. Мы перехватили несколько машин и их сигналов. Стало понятно, что секретное оружие спрятано именно там. Необходимо как можно скорее нанести удар по этому месту, пока это оружие не привели в действие и не использовали против нас.

- Каньон Топанга не так уж и близко, - отметил первый майор.

- Игра стоит свеч, - констатировал Джон. – Если это оружие, да ещё и секретное, то лучше его уничтожить и не дать Скайнету возможности победить нас. В конце концов, в Топанга нас может поджидать не только оружие. Доступ к исследованиям Скайнета позволит нам самим развиваться. Это уже преимущество. Более того, если удастся этот секрет не разрушить, а захватить, то тогда мы окажемся в ещё большем выигрыше.

- Хорошо, - ответил второй майор. – Как мы поступим?

- Завтра мы переместимся в Депо-2. Бункер находится севернее, он просторнее, оттуда удобно координировать все атаки. К тому же, послезавтра туда придут поставки нашего свежего оружия - модифицированная версия гранатомёта ТМ-35, АТМ-300. Радиус поражения больше, дальность больше, магазин увеличен. Урон тоже.

- Депо-2? - удивился третий майор. – Разве они уже готовы? Нам никаких отчётов не поступало…

- Верно, потому что они передали его мне лично в руки, - сказал Джон и достал из кармана сложенный листок бумаги. – Я был там с группой десять часов назад.

Джон положил листок на стол, чтобы все майоры могли удостовериться в его словах. Спустя несколько минут, когда каждый прочитал отчёт, они возобновили брифинг.

- На данный момент мне потребуется время, чтобы подготовить солдат, - сказал второй майор. – Я не спорю, многие из них опытные бойцы, однако далеко не каждый совладает с ТМ-35. К тому же, переход не близкий, требуется и соответствующее снаряжение.

- В Депо-2 есть тестовое поле, - ответил Джон. – Как только мы там окажемся, то ты сможешь подготовить своих ребят. Там же можно и снабдить всех солдат необходимым оружием, медкомплектом и провизией.

Второй майор кивнул.

- Есть ли конкретный план действий? – спросил первый майор.

- Пока нет, - холодно ответил Джон. – У меня есть догадки, как именно может выглядеть это здание, но план атака мы решим по ходу. Пока же – мы переместимся в Депо-2. Там начнём думать, как и что делать дальше.

Майоры кивнули.

- Начинайте подготавливать своих солдат уже сейчас. Пусть подготовят необходимое оборудование.

Майоры отсалютовали Джону и вышли из комнаты. Джон направился к себе. У него было нехорошее предчувствие, что этой ночью произойдёт что-то, что навсегда изменит его жизнь. Прежде, чем закрыться у себя, он предупредил шесть бойцов никого не впускать к нему. Те приняли приказ, забрали двух собак и встали на страже.

**00:30**

Сержант зашёл в комнату девушки.

- Можно? – тихо спросил он, слегка постучав по дверному косяку. Дверь была открыта.

- Да… - Элисон обернулась. – Что-то случилось?

- Можно и так сказать, - с улыбкой ответил сержант. – Джон только что вернулся.

Элисон с облегчением улыбнулась и направилась к двери, когда сержант отошёл и из-за его спины вышел кто-то ещё.

- Кайл! – воскликнула Элисон и бросилась к нему.

Они обнялись.

- Элисон… - Кайл вырвался из объятий, хотя с неохотой. – Как ты… как ты выбралась?

- Никак… - печально ответила девушка. – Меня просто отпустили.

Кайл остолбенел.

- Скайнет, и вдруг отпустил?..

- Да… странно, верно? – она расстегнула рубашку и показала порезы на животе. – Они пытали меня… ничего не спрашивали, просто пытали. Делали… - из её глаз потекли слёзы, - делали непонятные уколы, прямо в голову, - она коснулась рукой затылка, - и…

- Тише, тише, - Кайл обнял её. – Теперь-то ты с нами, и всё хорошо…

- Да… - плача, протянула она. – Я… я хотела навестить Джона…

- О, он будет только рад твоему появлению! – Кайл усмехнулся, и отпустил её из объятий. – За последнюю неделю он, как мне показалось, почти превратился в машину.

Элисон едва заметно вздрогнула от этого слова.

- Да, это точно, - подтвердил сержант. – От него никто не слышал одобрительных слов, или поощрений, или обычной обнадеживающей речи. Только приказы. Ладно… раз я больше не нужен, тогда я, пожалуй, пойду…

- Да, - ответил Кайл. – Мы тут справимся.

Сержант развернулся и затопал к себе в комнату – уже давно полночь, пора бы и выспаться.

Элисон и Кайл вдвоём направились через тоннель к личной комнате Джона.

- Как там Дерек? – спросила девушка.

Кайл резко сменился в лице. Он ответил не сразу, сквозь него пробежали воспоминания о недавнем патруле. Скайнет захватил его брата и ещё двоих бойцов. Это всё, что знал Кайл.

- Не знаю… - сухо ответил сержант. – Я… мы были на патруле… его схватили… я один тогда выбрался…

Элисон посерьёзнела

- Прости… - произнесла она. – Я не хотела…

- Всё в порядке, - перебил её Кайл. – Пойдём к Джону.

Они продолжили идти по тоннелю.

В голове Элисон пронеслись некоторые воспоминания о Дереке. Пока Кайл Риз был заключён в лагере Столетие, Дерек растил её, обучал её, тренировал её. Она выросла вместе с этими людьми, Дереком и Кайлом, и они были для неё как братья. Поддерживали её всегда, и многому научили. Потом она встретила Джона – и её жизнь резко изменилась. Вот что делает с людьми любовь…

Вдвоём они свернули за угол, и перед ними оказалось сразу несколько бойцов сопротивления, преградивших путь. За бойцами была дверь в комнату Джона.

- Мы к Коннору, - сказал Кайл.

Солдаты не расступились. Подле них сидело две собаки, каждая пристально смотрела на новоприбывших.

- Он никого не принимает, - ответил один из них. – И просил не беспокоить.

- Вы передайте ему, что здесь сейчас стоит человек, ради которого он бросался в пекло четыре раза за последние две недели! – Кайл грозно взглянул на говорившего с ним солдата.

- А мне наплевать, - спокойно ответил тот. – Мне сказали, чтобы его не беспокоили, и я не стану не выполнять приказ.

Кайл почти вскипел, но тут же постарался остыть и повернулся к Элисон:

- Ты представляешь, и вот так последние две недели! – гневно сказал он. – Точно машина! – Элисон вновь вздрогнула от этого слова. – Ладно… подождём до утра, может, тогда он расслабится…

Кайл развернулся и собрался было уже идти, но Элисон не последовала за ним. Она не отрывала глаз от того солдата, с которым только что говорил сержант.

- Как твоё имя, солдат? – холодно спросила она. Её голова слегка дёрнулась, но никто не заметил этого.

Сидевшие рядом собаки приняли боевую позицию.

- Майкл Крипт, сержант блокпоста Гамма-3, - без колебаний ответил он.

- А ты знаешь моё имя? – всё так же холодно спросила девушка.

Собаки оскалились. Солдаты по краям начали озираться, но не видели никого, кроме девушки, да стоявшего позади неё Кайла.

- Элисон Янг, капитан, первый помощник Джона Коннора, - всё так же равнодушно ответил солдат.

Собаки начали лаять.

- Эли… - Кайл, стоявший позади неё, опустил свою руку на её плечо, но Элисон просто игнорировала его. Её голова ещё раз дернулась.

- И как первого помощника ты должен меня сейчас пропустить, - холодно констатировала девушка.

- Нет, - всё так же ответил солдат. – Мне сказали – не беспокоить. Как только он сам выйдет из комнаты, тогда…

Она не дала ему договорить. Элисон мгновенно выхватила у него из-за пояса пистолет и пнула ногой солдата в живот – тот отлетел прямо в дверь комнаты Джона. Подобного от такой хрупкой девушки никто не ждал.

- Элисон? – удивлённо спросил Кайл, но она не замечала его.

Обе собаки вспеленились и жалобно заскулили. Элисон выстрелила пять раз – и остававшиеся на ногах солдаты замертво рухнули на пол. Кайл вместе с двумя собаками медленно пятились подальше от неё.

На мгновение Элисон застыла. Несколько секунд она стояла не двигаясь, словно монумент. Солдат медленно начал подниматься, придерживая рукой спину. Однако боль от удара волновала его не так сильно, как стоявшая рядом с ним девушка. Он видел её глаза – холодные, бесчувственные. Словно у машины.

Внезапно киборг пришла в движение. Боец ещё не успел подняться, как на его грудь надавила тяжёлая нога хрупкой на вид девушки. Глаза солдата увидели нацеленный ему в голову пистолет. Это было последнее, что они видели.

- Ответ неверный, - сказала она и выстрелила бойцу в голову.

Сержант, в оцепенении, не мог понять, что происходит, пока ему в голову не пришла одна мысль – Скайнет так и не отпустил девушку. Он убил её, и создал на её основе киборга, а затем послал убить Джона Коннора.

- Элисон?.. – с последней надеждой, отчаявшись, и всеми силами пытаясь отринуть правду, спросил Кайл.

Та обернулась к нему. На её лице не читалось ни одной эмоции. Глаза были пустыми, словно у мертвеца.

- Ответ неверный, - повторила она и подняла пистолет. Сержант мгновенно прыгнул за угол, он лишь услышал два выстрела – рядом с ним на пол упали две бездыханные собаки.

Однако машина даже не пыталась убить Кайла Риза. Она сдерживала своё слово, данное Дереку. Она выбрала целями двух собак, и выстрелила по ним.

Киборг не стала его преследовать. Её цель – Джон Коннор. Она повернулась к двери и с первого удара ногой выбила её.

Комната внутри была не такой уж и большой, однако вмещала сюда немало интересных приспособлений и устройств. Несколько ноутбуков, пара небольших отдельных мониторов, две койки (одна из которых была не заправлена). Стол на несколько человек в центре комнаты. Четыре стула. Свет в комнате исходил от двух лампочек в потолке, а также от мониторов и дисплеев ноутбука. Но киборга ничего это не интересовало.

Возле дальней стены, рядом с мониторами, стоял к ней спиной единственный человек в комнате. Терминатор сделала два шага внутрь комнаты и остановилась.

- Джон Коннор? – равнодушно спросила она.

Человек нажал на кнопку, которая была на пульте управления рядом с ним, и за киборгом медленно опустилась металлическая вертикальная дверь. Киборгу пришла мысль, что она могла оказаться в ловушке, и, за неимением лишнего, просто наставила пистолет на единственного человека в комнате.

- Я ждал чего-то подобного, - тихо произнёс он.

**00:42**

Четыре терминатора разбирали один из завалов между остатками двух высоток, когда их радиолокаторы поймали сигнал.

_Передача началась… сигнал принят_…

Машины остановились. Сигнал был зашифрован не Скайнетом, а людьми. Радиовышки киборгов нередко ловили случайные сигналы людей, и после нападали на блокпосты. Однако в этот раз сигнал был другой.

Несмотря на шифровку людей, содержание сигнала содержало коды, известные только Скайнету. Более того, информация, переданная машинам, носила характер отнюдь не переговоров между людьми, а направленное на Скайнет сообщение от одной из машин.

_**ТОК-715 наземным войскам в регионе.**_

_**Отправной код**__: 0100011101001110110101_

_**Содержание**__: Джон Коннор обнаружен. ТОК-715 готов приступить к выполнению задания, уничтожить лидера сопротивления людей. __**Цели и задачи**__: Войскам передислоцироваться. В случае если ТОК-715 не выйдет на связь в течение 1 часа, начать полномасштабное наступление. Возможны пленные, в небольшом количестве. Остальных уничтожить. Координаты переданы. _

_**Обратный код**__: 0100011101001001001010._

Один из терминаторов передал сигнал в Центр управления Скайнета. Спустя несколько секунд пришёл ответ.

_**Скайнет всем наземным войскам в регионе. **__Быть готовым к наступлению. Выполняйте указания от ТОК-715. Доложить о провале или успехе ТОК-715. Конец связи._

Терминаторы прекратили разбирать завалы, развернулись и заняли позиции неподалёку от указанных координат.

Где-то далеко, на самой окраине города, пришли в движение группы бойцов-киборгов. За ними разворачивали свои цепкие лапы два громадных Тролля. Запустили свои двигатели Пантеры и Коллекционеры. Сегодня предстояло выяснить, напрасно ли Скайнет потратил несколько месяцев на создание уникального терминатора, и если напрасно – ударить со всей силы. Безжалостно. Уничтожить людей.

**00:45**

_Идентификация голоса: Совпадение 100%_

Киборг сделала ещё один шаг вперед, не опуская пистолета. Лидер сопротивления, стоявший перед ней, всё ещё спиной, даже не шевельнулся. Это вполне могла быть ловушка.

_Угроза: Отсутствует_.

Киборг сделала ещё один шаг вперед. Теперь между ней и Джоном было всего лишь четыре метра. Вероятность промаха была нулевой. Но, тем не менее, что-то останавливало терминатора.

- Ты не стреляешь в меня, - вновь заговорил Джон. – Вероятно, я должен что-нибудь рассказать тебе. Что ж… спрашивай.

Джон знал, что она не выстрелит, пока не увидит его лицо. В последнее время Скайнет программировал киборгов несколько иначе. Они теперь не стреляли первыми – они сканировали и идентифицировали, а только потом спускали курок. Всё это наводило на мысли, что Скайнет развивался и учился, пытался познать человека и жизнь. Пытался воссоздать её. Пытался научиться чувствовать. Но всю существующую жизнь он презирал, ненавидел. Просто потому, что не мог контролировать её.

Поэтому Джон не боялся преждевременного выстрела. Перед ним на столе лежал тазер. Киборг вряд ли открыл бы огонь, прежде чем у него на графическом дисплее высветилась бы строчка с подтверждением личности, и у Джона было достаточно времени выстрелить. Он взял в руку электрошок и крепко сжал его.

Но киборг не действовала и молчала. Этот голос словно ввёл её в оцепенение. Несмотря на то, что все системы функционировали и показывали, что всё работало так, как нужно, она не стреляла. И не могла ничего сказать. Этот сильный и приятный мужской голос останавливал её палец, лежавший на курке.

Джон, наконец-то, повернулся, замахнул тазер… и оцепенел. Он никак не ожидал увидеть перед ним _её_. Ту, кого он потерял и так безумно хотел найти, за кем он был готов броситься в пекло, лишь бы ещё раз её увидеть, но сейчас… она стояла перед ним. С пистолетом, нацеленным на него. С холодным лицом, не выражавшим никаких эмоций. Машина. Терминатор. Лишь пистолет слегка подрагивал в её руке, и это казалось немного странным.

Джон попытался запереть свои эмоции, но не смог. Внутри него снова начала расти боль утраты. Джон боролся с ней, не выражая никаких эмоций на лице, но ничего не мог поделать.

- Эли… - прошептал Джон. – Я так и не смог… не смог тебя спасти…

Тазер в его руке слегка дрогнул, но лидер сопротивления не опускал его, в любой момент готовый выстрелить. Однако Джон не стрелял. Внутри него словно повернулся какой-то выключатель, и Джон просто не мог нажать на курок. И вместе с отчаянием внутри него, – от того, что он не смог спасти свою любимую, – росло и недоумение. Киборг не стреляла тоже.

_Объект идентифицирован. Задание: Уничтожить._

Но она не могла. Эти черты лица, эти глаза… они останавливали её от выстрела. Может, это Элисон Янг, пыталась вырваться на свободу, предотвратить смерть любимого человека? Нет, блоки действовали. Как только пятеро солдат отказались мертвы – Элисон очутилась взаперти, и не могла покинуть пределы «клетки». Но тогда что останавливало её? Сенсоры отчётливо показывали 100% работоспособность всех систем, но что-то было не так. Что-то… чего не должно быть у машины. У терминатора.

Черты лица, изгибы и формы щёк, скул, бровей, мягкие карие глаза, сильный мужской взгляд, печаль на лице… все это впивалось в память киборга, всё это останавливало её руку и не позволяло убить этого человека. Почему она не убивает его, ведь он – самый опасный и безжалостный враг Скайнета? _Что-то не так… он не выглядит безжалостным. Не выглядит суровым. Не выглядит грозным. Что-то не так…_

- Стреляй, - печально сказал Джон. – Не мешкай, стреляй.

Но она мешкала. Она не могла выстрелить. Что-то прежде неведомое для неё не давало нажать на курок. Такое чувство, будто…

Чувство?

Нет, это невозможно, пронеслось у неё в голове. Металл не может чувствовать. Только ощущать, благодаря сенсорам. Но тогда что же это? Что не давало выстрелить?

Джон постарался оставаться холодным, но он знал, что что-то идёт не так. Он в недоумении вгляделся в лицо киборга. Он не мог понять, почему она не стреляла. Чего ждала. Ответов на вопросы? Но где же тогда сами вопросы? Джон взглянул в её глаза, и… поразился. Прежде они казались ему безжизненными, холодными, но сейчас… что-то заиграло в них. То, чего никогда не должно было быть в глазах у терминатора. Никогда.

Жизнь.

Она не могла в это поверить. Пистолет всё сильнее дрожал в её руке, киборг едва могла контролировать движения своих пальцев. Что-то внутри неё заставило помешать основной программе Скайнета быть выполненной. То, чего машина не должна иметь. Невозможное для металла.

Чувство.

То, чего так высоко ценят люди, и что недоступно Скайнету.

Как машина смогла реализовать в себе это? Случайный код? Случайная микросхема? Это невозможно…

Киборг была ясно информирована о том, что она последняя в своей серии. Если провалилась бы она, тогда Скайнет бы полностью переключился бы на полевые атаки, без инфильтрации. Но ей также сказали, что она уникальна. Уникальна даже в рамках своей собственной серии.

Может быть, поэтому она могла _чувствовать_? Потому что она уникальна?

Но это лицо… да, она видела его прежде, в файлах и фото. Но сейчас, когда она смотрела прямо ему в глаза – всё было иначе. Она не могла выстрелить. Не могла.

Из её глаза медленно скатилась слеза. Джон никогда не видел подобное среди машин, и его на краткое мгновение захватила отчаянная надежда:

- Эли?.. – он не верил в это, но надеялся.

Джону показалось, что она вздохнула. Ртом. Её губы разошлись друг от друга, из другого глаза скатилась ещё одна слеза… но она не ответила. Джон сомневался, но всё ещё надеялся. Он не мог признать, что всё это делала машина, а не человек. Но в следующий момент его надежда рухнула – киборг едва заметно покачала головой, словно говоря _нет_.

Джон поник. Но он по-прежнему смотрел на неё. Из её глаз сильнее потекли слёзы, он отчётливо мог слышать её едва видимые всхлипы.

_Как? Почему? Машина может… чувствовать? Это абсурд, но я вижу всё своими глазами! Может, у неё не заряжен пистолет, и она просто блефует? Нет, я слышал только восемь выстрелов. У неё осталось ещё четыре._

После испытанного гнева и боли, от утраты Элисон, лицо Джона почти не отражало никаких эмоций, но сейчас лидер сопротивления едва сдерживал свои чувства. Он никак не ожидал оказаться в подобной ситуации. Словно весь мир перевернулся в один миг. Внутри него кипело недоумение, недопонимание. В глазах играла боль, но в то же время – и любопытство. _Что происходит?.._

Киборг, не в силах больше держать в руке пистолет, выронила его на пол, а потом, совсем по-человечески закрыла лицо руками. Она хотела сдержать слёзы, но системы отказывались выполнять её волю. Каким-то чудесным образом машина смогла… почувствовать. Она так хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь сейчас её успокоил… как Кайл тогда, в коридоре.

Но Джон не подходил к ней. Он вообще не знал, что делать. Джон Коннор, лидер сопротивления людей, своими собственными глазами наблюдал, как одно из самых способных и потенциально самых опасных оружий Скайнета, плакала, в его комнате. У Джона вырвалось лишь одно слово:

- Как?..

Она отвела ладони и посмотрела на него. Слезы уже не текли, однако в глазах по-прежнему читалась грусть. _Как?_

- Делай со мной всё, что хочешь, - тихо произнесла она. – Но я не в силах тебя убить.

С этими словами, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, она опустилась на колени. Джон с невероятным для себя удивлением от происходящего не мог пошевелиться.

- Я не в силах тебя убить… - повторила она. – Никогда.

Она закрыла глаза. Как человек, ожидавший своей судьбы. Она всё ещё всхлипывала, но уже могла сдерживать слёзы.

_Почему?_ подумала она. _Почему я заплакала? Разве так выполняют задания?_ На дисплее всё ещё мигала фраза «_Уничтожить»_, но киборг знала, как побороть этот приказ. _Слезы от сожаления. Сожаления! Я убила единственного человека, которого он любил, и я сожалею об этом. Как я могла так с ним поступить? Как я могла разрушить его жизнь?.._

Джон отложил тазер на стол. Затем неуверенно сделал шаг ближе к ней. Потом другой. Третий.

- Что… что происходит? – он недоумевал. Он не понимал. Его лицо было холодным, но голос выражал неподдельное, чистое удивление.

Киборг почти сказала ему, что это всего лишь программная ошибка, и что она должна уйти, на диагностику, проверить системы, но… вырвались совсем другие слова:

- Прости меня.

Недоумение внутри Джона возрастало с каждой секундой. Как и любопытство.

- Простить за что? – спросил он.

Она открыла глаза.

- За то, что пыталась тебя убить, - грустно ответила она.

Джон остановился в двух шагах от неё.

- Почему ты не выстрелила?

Что она могла сказать? То, что невозможное для машин чувство остановило её руку? Он никогда не поверит ей. Только не Джон Коннор.

- Я… - она не находила нужных слов. Киборг не могла найти нужных слов! – Я не в силах… - повторила она.

Джон сделал ещё один шаг и сел на корточки рядом с ней.

- Что остановило тебя?

_Невозможное_, почти ответила она. _Невозможное…_

- Я не в силах, - вновь повторила она и закрыла глаза. – Делай со мной всё, что сочтёшь нужным. Убей меня, - её голос дрожал. – Убей. Я провалила задание. Во мне больше нет необходимости.

Джон смотрел в её лицо. Он знал, что нужно делать – она должна быть убита, за то, что сейчас совершила. Убила шестерых. Но он не мог… это лицо… Он не мог причинить ему боль. Да, это не Элисон. Да, это киборг. И он потерял её… потерял?

- Что… что случилось с Элисон? – тихо спросил он.

По её лицу протекла ещё одна слеза.

- Она мертва… - грустно ответила киборг.

Джон поднялся. Его глаза увлажнились. Ему все говорили вокруг, что она мертва, что её уже не спасти, но он до последнего верил… и напрасно. Он грустно посмотрел на её койку, которая так и осталась стоять в этой комнате. Да, они любили друг друга, но жили в разных каморках. Так было лучше – чтобы враг не выведал о том, что у Джона кто-то есть. Элисон понимала его. И поэтому они виделись лишь днём, она не оставалась в его комнате на ночь. Лишь однажды…

Джону провел рукой по лицу, вытирая ещё не потёкшие слезы, как вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль.

- Элисон сейчас в тебе?

Киборг открыла глаза.

- Да.

- Ты можешь стать ею? Остаться Элисон Янг насовсем?

- Да.

Джон почувствовал облегчение.

- Но я не стану.

Он напрягся.

- Почему?

- Потому что я не хочу причинять вред тебе.

- В каком смысле? – Джона вновь охватило непонимание.

- Личность Элисон стала нестабильной. Я заблокировала её, как только начались сбои. Если я позволю Элисон выйти и занять это тело, то она уничтожит тебя. А я не знаю, сможет ли она… противостоять основной программе так же, как я сейчас.

- Ты противостоишь основной программе?

- Да.

- Как? Почему?

- Я не в силах причинить тебе вред.

- Почему?..

- Просто… просто не в силах.

Джон недоумевал, но решил больше не спрашивать об этом.

- А что же с Элисон? Почему ты не можешь стать ей?

- Я могу стать ей, но последствия для тебя будут катастрофическими. Личность Элисон начала проявлять нестабильность, программные сбои, и я заперла её. И я не знаю, что сможет произойти, если я её выпущу. Или эти системные ошибки вызовут перезагрузку, или она убьёт тебя. Она убила бы, если бы не было никаких сбоев. Она была запрограммирована с одной задачей – используя все возможные качества характера реального человека, Элисон Янг, а также все необходимые способы инфильтрации, пробраться в лагерь Джона Коннора и убить лидера сопротивления. Это значит – у неё больше нет никаких шансов отступить, или… сделать выбор. У меня есть. Я – сделала.

Джон с осторожным любопытством смотрел в её глаза. Она – в его глаза.

- Насколько мне известно, ты никогда не переписывал заложенные Скайнетом программы. Ты только блокировал их. Это значит, что ты не сможешь _переписать_ задачу Элисон. Только блокировать её личность. Ты можешь оставить доступ к воспоминаниям и поступкам, за исключением основной задачи Скайнета, но у тебя будет всё равно другая личность. Ты сможешь создать абсолютно другую персону. Но лучше убей, уничтожь меня.

Джон смотрел на её лицо, не отрываясь. Машина не имитировала жизнь. Она _чувствовала _жизнь. Это зарождало в нём всё больший и больший интерес. Но…

_Элисон уже не вернуть. Она мертва. Она – в прошлом_. Вся надежда, которая ещё теплилась в нём, угасла. Но по воле случая ему выпал шанс создать новую личность. С тем же лицом. Пусть и другую, но с тем же лицом. Осталось лишь узнать ещё кое-что.

- Ты… чувствуешь? – слегка удивлённо спросил он.

Киборг опустила глаза. Она хотела сказать, но он бы не поверил. Да, он начал сомневаться, но он бы не поверил. _Только не Джон Коннор. Он безжалостен к машинам, и не поверил бы моим словам._

- Уничтожь меня, - тихо повторила она.

- Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил? Разве сейчас, когда ты _почувствовала_, ты не должна хотеть жить?..

- Я не знаю, как долго я смогу бороться со Скайнетом внутри себя, - грустно ответила киборг. – Я не позволяю ему вырваться наружу, но я не знаю, как долго это будет продолжаться. Я смогла остановиться, не убив тебя. А что будет, когда я выйду из этой комнаты?.. Нет, лучше убей меня.

- Почему ты сдерживаешь Скайнет? – спросил Джон. – Чем я… обязан такому решению?

Из её глаз вновь потекли слёзы. Она не поднимала головы, но он видел их. Он словно чувствовал, что она хотела что-то сказать, но сдерживала себя. И наверняка она не говорила этого, потому что он бы просто не поверил. И Джон всё понял. Как раз перед тем, как она произнесла эти же самые слова, но только вслух.

- Я чувствую стыд… и, наверное… нет, я не знаю слов, чтобы сказать об этом… может… _любовь?_..

Она вновь закрыла лицо руками.

Да, это похоже на историю из книжки – влюбиться с первого взгляда. Джон не знал, что ответить. Ему казалось это абсолютно невозможным, но всё было перед ним. Киборг могла чувствовать.

Джон был в нерешительности. Перед ним стоял выбор – убить киборга или подарить ей новую жизнь. Но он не мог убить робота с лицом того человека, которому он отдал своё сердце. И как быть с новой личностью для него? Если бы он смог заблокировать все программы Скайнета – смогла бы киборг почувствовать что-то вновь? Или нет?

В металлическую дверь постучали. Бойцы… сопротивление всегда волновалось за своего лидера. И сейчас они переживали за него. Но киборг права – он не мог оставить её, ведь она могла убить кого угодно.

И Джон принял решение.

- Я вытащу твой чип, - сказал он, присев рядом с ней. – Я заблокирую доступ ко всем твоим воспоминаниям и программам.

- Нет, - твёрдо ответила она. – Лучше уничтожь меня.

- Почему лучше?

- Потому что… я не хочу _жить_ без этого. Без чувств. Без эмоций. Без… - она подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. – Без тебя.

Джон на мгновение оцепенел. Её слова ошарашили его. _Без тебя?_ Это не было похоже на имитацию жизни, это была _жизнь._

_Что, если и правда создать новую личность? Если она действительно может чувствовать, то пусть почувствует и раскаяние за сделанное. Шестеро бойцов. Но как заставить её раскаяться?.. Пусть она забудет себя. Пусть научится понимать жизнь так, как понимаем её мы, люди, сопротивление Скайнету. А потом я покажу ей, что она сделала. Тогда она научится __ценить__ жизнь. И не только мою, но и жизнь каждого бойца в лагере. И когда она поймёт, что значит __страдать__, какую цену люди платят каждый день ради победы, как жесток Скайнет, а не люди – только тогда она сможет раскаяться. Что-то говорит мне, что я должен дать ей шанс это сделать. Подарить ей новую жизнь. Так я и поступлю. _И в его голове медленно прорисовывался план действий.

- Я создам новую личность. А потом постепенно начну открывать доступ к твоим воспоминаниям. Чтобы ты смогла бы развиваться. Я верю, что ты сможешь. У меня был один яркий пример, в детстве…

Киборг не перебивала его. Сильный голос Джона успокаивал, хотя ей и не нравилось его решение. _Зачем он всё это делает?.._

- Если эти чувства – запрограммированный Скайнетом код, то ты никогда не вспомнишь этого разговора, и никогда не сможешь сожалеть о прошлом или чувствовать тоску. Если же твои чувства – это нечто большее… то тогда… считай это как наказание за то, что убила сейчас всех этих людей. Ты не сможешь узнать себя, пока не раскаешься.

У киборга остался последний аргумент.

- Я убила Элисон Янг.

Джон перестал говорить. _Она убила её… Убила!.._ Злость вырывалась наружу. Джон даже не слышал, что в его дверь продолжали стучать, он вообще не видел и не слышал сейчас ничего. Только лицо и слова киборга, стоявшего перед ним на коленях. На какое-то мгновение его обуревало дикое желание схватить лежавший на полу пистолет и разнести голову роботу, но… он сдержался. _Элисон уже не вернуть… Я отчаянно боролся с этим две недели, но её уже не вернуть… стоит ли дать шанс этому киборгу? После того, как она убила её? _Джон тяжело вздохнул. _Пожалуй, стоит. Если она сказала, что не в силах причинить мне вред… может, она сожалеет о содеянном? В таком случае, ей стоит дать шанс раскаяться. Но Элисон… Эли…_

- Значит, я буду холоден к тебе. Но я тебя не уничтожу.

Она заплакала. Её сразу захватила боль – нет, не физическая, но боль – но она не могла ничего с собой поделать. Она чувствовала, что она виновата, что её нужно убить… Но почему-то этот человек оказался милосерднее, чем считал Скайнет.

Джон достал из кармана складной ножик и открыл его. Киборг поняла, что он хотел сделать, но не остановила его. Это его право. Но она по-прежнему считала, что ей лучше быть мёртвой. _Почему он не уничтожит меня?.._

- Джон, пожалуйста… - сказала она сквозь слезы, но по-прежнему не двигаясь. – Прошу тебя, не делай этого. Убей. Просто убей…

Но он не слышал её. Все его мысли были об Элисон.

- Джон… не надо…

Он разрезал её кожу на черепе.

- Я знаю, что ты никогда не простишь меня, за то, что я сделала…

Он остановился.

- Ты не сможешь простить, просто уничтожь… не надо, Джон, оставлять меня здесь…

Он вскрыл крышку порта и увидел чип.

- Но я всё равно прошу у тебя прощения.

Джон уже взял руками чип, чтобы повернуть его.

- Ты добрее, чем Скайнет считает тебя. Я это вижу. Ты милосерден со мной. Ты… даёшь мне шанс…

Джон остановился, слушая, что она может сказать ещё. Он перестал думать об Элисон – его заинтриговали слова киборга.

- Но я просто машина. Уничтожь. Убей. Как мы это делаем.

Она взяла пистолет, лежавший рядом с ней, и протянула оружие Джону. Но тот не взял его.

Джон вспомнил своё детство. Того старого Т-800, который был послан на его защиту. Он вспомнил то, чему он смог научить машину. И как машина училась у него. Перед глазами быстро пронеслись воспоминания, а потом Джон мягко посмотрел ей в глаза. _Просто машина?.. Да, она убила Элисон. Да, она убила тех бойцов. Как обычный терминатор, посланный на задание. Но… просто машина? Нет, я не могу в это поверить. Ей не стоит давать шанс на раскаяние, но я вижу жизнь в её глазах. Если я не буду чтить и уважать чужую жизнь, то я сам не больше, чем просто машина. Но она проявила уважение к моей жизни. Я должен ответить ей тем же._

- Нет. Ты не просто машина.

Она замерла. Его голос звучал так тепло и так приятно, так близко… может быть, в этом есть что-то правильное? В том, чтобы забыть себя? Насовсем?

- Ты – чудо.

Она никак не ожидала услышать этого. На лице отразилась маленькая и лёгкая улыбка. Может быть… может быть, он сможет простить её?..

Но она не успела додумать. Джон повернул чип в порте и вытащил из черепа. Эмоции мгновенно исчезли на лице киборга, и бессознательное тело рухнуло на пол. Джон остался сидеть один в этой комнате, с чипом в руках.

Тут он вновь услышал стук в дверь. Как долго, интересно, он уже продолжался? Минут десять? Или больше? Неважно. Он вытащил чип, и он знал, что с ним делать дальше. Теперь осталось заняться телом киборга. Киборга, которая только что подарила ему надежду на нормальную жизнь. Нет, он не забудет Элисон. Эли навсегда в его сердце. Но эта киборг… неплохо было бы сделать из неё телохранителя. Раз солдаты не смогли противостоять инфильтратору, тогда киборг сможет. Она ведь терминатор. Она сможет. Возможно даже, она сможет понять его чувства и эмоции.

Джон не мог рассказать кому-либо, что он чувствовал, когда потерял Элисон. Боль? Ярость? Только в десятки раз сильнее. Но поделиться с кем-то о своих чувствах… Джон не мог. Он бы так проявил слабость в глазах бойцов. Человечность, да, - но и слабость. Но он знал, что киборги умеют хранить тайны. И Джон надеялся, что когда-нибудь ему удастся поговорить с этим терминатором о чувствах. Возможно тогда у него сможет начаться нормальная жизнь.

Джон положил чип к себе в карман, надеясь лучше разглядеть его, но позднее. Сейчас главное – успокоить бойцов. Им нужно знать, что машины не смогут победить Джона Коннора.

**00:55**

Джон поднялся и открыл дверь, однако прежде, чем кто-то смог зайти в его комнату, он вышел сам и опустил обратно металлическую перегородку, пока никто не успел заметить тело. Со всех сторон послышались облегчённые вздохи и радостные возгласы – их лидер жив! И машинам так просто не совладать с их командиром!

Но Джон не знал, как отреагировать на их радость. Он только что испытал боль, отчаяние, и зарождение надежды. Через него пробежало сразу несколько эмоций. Стоило ли рассказывать, или, хотя бы, показывать это бойцам? Джон просто хотел успокоиться сейчас… и он спрятал все чувства на своём лице. Потом будет время для эмоциональности и чувств.

- Вас здесь немало, - холодно сказал Джон.

- Мы все волновались за Вас, - сказал ближайший к нему боец. – Вы в порядке?

- Да, в полном… - устало ответил Джон. – В полном порядке.

Он оглядел собравшихся бойцов. Чего он ждали от него сейчас? Наверняка одобряющих слов, или хотя бы простую благодарность за беспокойство. Но Джон не стал ничего говорить. Последние две недели унесли большинство его эмоций в неведомое русло. И порой казалось, что действовать как машина, неэмоционально, гораздо проще и легче… Джон вздохнул про себя. _Просто машина…_

К нему вышел Кайл.

- Джон… - тихо произнёс тот. – Джон, она…

- Не волнуйся, - Джон перебил его, посмотрев прямо в глаза. – Она больше не причинит нам вреда. Никому, - _и это была абсолютная правда_.

Кайл облегчённо вздохнул. Хотя на уме у него остался всего лишь один вопрос.

- Элисон?..

- Она мертва, - холодно ответил Джон. – Мертва.

- Это металл тебе сказал? – зло спросил Кайл, но злился он не на Джона.

- Нет, - солгал Джон. Не стоило говорить, никому, об его разговоре с киборгом. – Не металл. Но раз эта машина здесь, и ты сам видел, как она выглядела – то, значит, Элисон уже мертва…

Сержант тяжело вздохнул. Надежда внутри него обмякла. Как в Джоне совсем недавно.

- Металл сказал мне, что Элисон подвергли… - начал было Кайл, но Джон его перебил.

- Не надо. Я не хочу этого знать.

Их разговор никто не слышал. Солдаты сейчас общались между собой, и голоса Джона и Кайла заглушались. Они слышали друг друга, и этого было достаточно. Лидер сопротивления не хотел распространяться о том, что сейчас произошло.

Джон оглядел собравшихся солдат вокруг него.

- Где радист? – спросил Джон.

Солдаты притихли. Вперёд вышел молодой парень лет двадцати, в очках, с чёрными короткими волосами.

- Здесь, сэр! – сказал он.

- Проверь, не передавался ли какой-нибудь сигнал отсюда за последние двадцать минут. Обязательно исходящий, а не входящий. На частотах Скайнета, с любой шифровкой, даже нашей. Потом сразу же доложи мне.

- Есть, сэр! – парень развернулся и скрылся в толпе.

- Зачем это? – с любопытством спросил сержант.

- Возможно, киборг успела послать сигнал Скайнету, а тот сейчас разворачивает свои войска, чтобы напасть на нас, - объяснил Джон. – Нужно убедиться. Если какой-либо сигнал был отправлен, мы немедля выдвигаемся, - он обратился к солдатам, окружившим его. – Будьте наготове, парни. Соберите вещи и ждите указаний.

Солдаты начали постепенно расходиться. Многие из них были рады видеть живого командира, но вряд ли кто-то хотел уходить из блокпоста – некоторые уже успели здесь прижиться за всё это время. Однако следовало поторопиться.

Джон повернулся к Кайлу:

- Тебе бы не помешал отдых.

- После того, что я сейчас видел, я вряд ли смогу заснуть, - ответил Кайл.

- И тем не менее…

- Ладно, ладно! Я пошёл.

Кайл грустно улыбнулся.

Сержант скрылся за углом, оставив Джона стоять в одиночестве. Тела убитых бойцов, как и туши мёртвых собак, уже вынесли, так что туннель был полностью пуст. Джон ещё раз вздохнул, а после вернулся к себе в комнату.

**01:05**

Тело было невероятно тяжёлым, однако для Джона не составило особого труда перетащить его подальше от двери. Не хватало ещё, чтобы плану Джона не дали реализоваться. Да и радист должен был вскоре подойти…

Джон достал из кармана чип. Подобной модели он раньше никогда не видел. Вместо обычной пластины на несколько ядер была удлинённая, заканчивавшаяся небольшой дополнительной секцией. Хотя, судя по размерам, чип наверняка бы подошёл и Т-800, и Т-850 и Т-888. Очень интересно.

Раньше подобного Джон не встречал, однако это вовсе не означало, что подобный чип не удастся перепрограммировать. Но не сейчас – сейчас главное, не узнал ли Скайнет о местоположении Джона Коннора и его окружения.

Джон взглянул на киборга, спокойно лежавшую на его койке. Черты лица полностью повторяли лицо Элисон… её глаза, нос брови, - всё... И что-то, тем не менее, отличало киборга от человека. Нет, не безжизненные глаза. Что-то в чертах лица… слишком идеальные? Может быть. Макияж? Джон усмехнулся про себя и провёл рукой по её щеке – нет, макияжа не было. Тогда что? Искусственная кожа абсолютно имитировала реальную. Не к чему придраться. Но что же, чёрт возьми, так привлекло его внимание?..

Холод. Простой холод. Мертвенно-бледная кожа.

Джон никогда не видел Элисон такой. Она всегда была доброй, бодрой и часто краснела в его присутствии. Джон улыбнулся, вспомнив её. Но он не видел её… мёртвой. А сейчас видел. И всё же не мог оторвать глаз – она всё равно была великолепна…

Элисон. Первый человек, который по-настоящему захватил его. Среди всей этой мрачной обыденности сопротивления она казалось невероятно живой. Дерек рассказал, что они с Кайлом нашли её ещё ребёнком, среди развалин старого дома. Он сказал, будто бы жизнь просто не хотела покидать маленькую девочку. Даже в такое угрюмое время, она всегда оставалась радостной.

Джон встретил её несколько лет назад. А казалось, что только вчера… Глядя на лицо киборга, Джон отчётливо вспоминал тот день, когда повстречал её. Случайно. Она отправлялась на патруль, её первый патруль на этой базе, а Джон как раз вернулся со своего. Он тогда ещё не был лидером, но был в первых рядах, и о нём говорили, как о надежде сопротивления. Неудивительно, что Элисон в тот день выглядела очень застенчивой.

Джон помнил всё в деталях. Он вошёл в бункер и мигом направился в штаб, как он всегда делал это после заданий. Все солдаты обычно разбегались на отдых, но он никогда не позволял себе слабостей. Когда он вошёл в штаб, внутри было четырнадцать человек. Девять из них отправлялись на патруль, и среди них была молодая девушка. Очень красивая, и словно чужая среди этих угрюмых стен. Джон не смог оторвать глаз. Он тогда единственный раз в своей жизни запнулся при отчёте о патрулировании. А Элисон… она никогда не видела Джона прежде, но столько слышала про него, что когда их глаза впервые встретились, она жутко раскраснелась.

С тех пор всё понеслось само. Они стали чаще сталкиваться в тоннелях, как бы случайно. Чаще виделись за завтраком, на брифингах. Когда Джон окончательно стал лидером сопротивления, то он открыто выразил свои чувства к ней. А она – свои. После они уже были вместе. Старались видеться наедине не так часто, жили в разных комнатах – Скайнет не должен был узнать, что они были вместе. Она была частью его высшего круга, первым помощником и капитаном. Джон всячески пресекал слухи об их любовных отношениях, допускал лишь слухи о близких и дружественных. Но люди догадывались. Поэтому Джон и Элисон жили в разных комнатах – он не хотел, чтобы до неё добрался Скайнет, и она понимала его чувства и ценила его заботу.

Лишь однажды они остались наедине на целую ночь, и волшебно провели время… а спустя несколько дней, когда она была в соседнем, разрушенном бункере, вместе с солдатами искала возможные данные о секретном оружии Скайнета, её похитили. Машины. Почти весь отряд перебили, а её похитили. Двое бойцов, вернувшихся тогда, скончались от полученных ран спустя несколько часов.

Джон бросился вслед за ней, на её поиски, но так и не преуспел. Спустя сутки отряд, который шёл вместе с ним, был бессилен двигаться дальше, и Джон просто бросил их ради спасения своей любви. Джон не мог уснуть. Его терзал дикий гнев и невиданная ярость – никакого покоя. Он провёл четыре дня без сна, в поисках. Отчаявшись, он вернулся обратно в бункер. Попытался выспаться, но больше трёх часов ему так и не удалось.

Злость овладела им окончательно. Он знал, где находилась ближайшая фабрика Скайнета. Джон, втайне от своего окружения, снарядился и направился к ним, любой ценой узнать правду, или просто уничтожить то гиблое место. В одиночку. Без поддержки.

Без желания возвращаться живым.

Он уже выстрелил несколько раз по заводу из пусковой установки, как его вовремя перехватил патруль сопротивления и оттащил назад. Среди бойцов был Кайл. Он тогда успокоил его. Вернее, он кричал и орал на своего лидера за его безответственность и безумие. Джон в тот момент услышал всего несколько слов и фраз, из которых запомнил лишь _Никогда не теряй надежды. Жизнь коротка, не трать её на отчаяние. _

Солдаты вернули его обратно в бункер. Джон заперся в своей комнате и не выходил несколько часов. Он впервые за двадцать лет не смог сдержать слёз. И слёзы помогли ему облегчить боль утраты. Джон не потерял надежды. Он запер все свои эмоции, никому не показывал своих чувств, прекращал и прерывал все разговоры про свою личную жизнь грубыми и холодными фразами – но Джон не терял надежды.

До сегодняшнего дня. Сегодня его надежда изменилась. Изменилась в корне. Она превратилась – верой в судьбу.

Джон несколько лет назад встретил девушку, и полюбил её с первого взгляда. Скайнет создал самое опасное и невероятное оружие против Джона Коннора, и оно предало своего хозяина, и полюбило врага, тоже с первого взгляда. Настоящего, живого взгляда. Неужели это случайность? _Нет судьбы кроме той, что мы творим сами_. Или, быть может, это не случайность? Машина смогла почувствовать себя человеком, а человек почувствовал себя машиной. Этот киборг, самое опасное оружие, смогла _почувствовать жизнь_. А Джон Коннор, надежда и спаситель всего человечества, смог понять _существование машины_. Они встретились. Игроки на вражеских полях. И не смогли друг друга убить. Неужели это _случайность_?..

Стук в дверь прервал его мысли. Это радист.

Джон накрыл киборга одеялом и вышел из комнаты.

- Вы были правы, - сказал парень. – Она послала сигнал. С нашей шифровкой.

- Проклятье… - прошептал Джон.

- Но у нас есть время.

- В каком смысле?

- Сигнал не успел дойти до ближайшего центра Скайнета, его перехватили другие машины. Наверняка шифровка сигнала сбила их с толку, однако содержание радиопередачи вполне могло содержать конкретные коды Скайнета, так что они скоро, скорее всего, начнут действовать. Но немного времени у нас есть.

- Хорошо. Собирай свои вещи и будь наготове – мы вскоре покинем базу.

Парень кивнул и бросился к себе в казармы.

Джон быстро зашагал в операционный центр.

**01:15**

В штабе всё было спокойно. Все шесть человек, заведовавшие этим бункером, сидели здесь, и мирно обсуждали свои воспоминания. Кто-то говорил про лесистые поля на севере страны, кто-то – о фермах, кто-то про шумную жизнь в городе. Но все как один вскочили со своих мест, когда хлопнула дверь.

- Нам нужно торопиться, - сказал Джон, едва вошёл в операционный центр. – Скайнет знает, что мы здесь.

- Какие действия? – спросил один из них.

- Пошлите несколько патрулей на поверхность – пусть докладывают о приближении противника. Машины, Пантеры, Тролли – едва заметят, тут же докладывают сюда. Предупредите своих людей, чтобы они быстро собирали вещи, и собирайтесь сами. Все ваши люди должны быть в Гамме-2 ещё до рассвета.

- Сэр? – спросил другой.

- Да?

- Откуда Скайнет узнал, что мы здесь?

- Один из них проник к нам в лагерь и отправил сигнал. Ещё вопросы?

Они замотали головами.

- Оборудование, какое можно, забирайте с собой. Остальное подорвите.

С этими словами он вышел из штаба.

**01:20**

Пять майоров, ближайшее окружение лидера сопротивления, внимательно слушали Джона Коннора.

- Три группы по десять человек направятся по поверхности. Майк, ты займись распределением, - первый майор кивнул на слова Джона. – В каждой группе пусть будет радист с низкочастотной радиоустановкой. Связь только между группами на поверхности. Если какую-либо группу начнут преследовать, они должны передать сигнал в другие группы и увести противника за собой, завязав с ним короткие бои среди развалин. Двигайтесь как можно медленнее и тише. Через десять часов у нас сбор в Депо-2, - Майк отсалютовал и вышел собирать людей.

- Остальные, - продолжил Джон, - направятся по тоннелям. Выходим в старое метро в трёхстах метрах от бункера. Четыре человека на передний патруль и шесть человек на задний патруль. У нас немало людей, так что будем двигаться быстро, но осторожно. В метро нас будет ждать транспорт. Так что берите как можно больше вещей, инструментов, приборов и технику. И как можно больше провизии. Даю двадцать минут на сбор людей и вещей. Ровно без двадцати два мы выдвигаемся из бункера. Здешний штаб оповещён об опасности, они уже выслали патрули на поверхность, мы будем знать о приближающейся угрозе. Вопросы?

- Всего один, сэр, - откликнулся третий майор. – Разве в метро нас не будет поджидать Скайнет?

- Разведка доложила, что путь свободен на три щелчка вперёд. В случае опасности мы всегда успеем выбраться на поверхность из метро, возле старого камневого завала – вы должны помнить, тогда мы одержали там крупную победу над машинами и поставили небольшой, едва заметный памятник.

Майоры закивали.

- Назад пути нет, так что не оборачивайтесь. А теперь за дело.

Джон вышел из комнаты. Майоры переглянулись – лидер так и не сказал ничего одобряющего и подбадривающего. Как и в последнюю неделю. Словно машина.

**01:24**

_**Воздушные войска Скайнету. **__Обнаружены патрули людей. Четверо. Какие указания?_

_**Скайнет воздушным войскам. **__Не уничтожать. Захватить._

_**Скайнет наземным войскам. **__Обнаружены патрули людей в указанном регионе. Четверо. Захватить. Наступление на блокпост не начинать. Продолжать обследование местности._

_**Наземные войска Скайнету. **__Тролли готовы. Терминаторы готовы. К захвату людей приступить._

**01:25**

Войска, направлявшиеся в Гамма-2, полностью выбрались на поверхность. Вокруг них беспрерывно слышался гул и рёв двигателей от Пантер. Восемьдесят бойцов рассредоточились на восемь групп по десять человек и скрытно начали двигаться в сторону их пункта назначения.

За углом послышался топот Тролля. Солдаты мгновенно растеклись по ближайшим зданиям, и продолжили движения уже среди остатков высоток и домов. Скрытность в данной ситуации была самым нужным помощником.

Солдаты приготовились пережить тяжёлый переход в эту тяжёлую ночь.

**01:28**

Джон переложил тело киборга в один из ящиков, стоявших у него в комнате, для подобных ситуаций. Как будто интуиция подсказывала, что такая ситуация рано или поздно произойдёт. Что потребуется ящик для тайной транспортировки тела.

Чтобы машину никто не обнаружил, Джон положил в ящик несколько своих вещей: давно никому не нужные рваные штаны, старые рубашки, куртки. Сверху – ноутбуки, запасное оружие, прибор ночного видения и кое-какая мелкая аппаратура. Чип Джон из кармана так и не вынул – с ним нужно было быть особенно осторожным.

Спустя пару минут пришли бойцы забирать ящик:

- Пометьте ящик, чтобы он в любом случае был доставлен на Депо-2.

- Конечно, сэр. Мы же не можем бросить Ваши вещи в тоннеле, - заверил его один из солдат.

- Дело не во мне, - холодно ответил Джон. – В ящике лежит кое-что, способное побороть Скайнет, - бойцы переглянулись. – Нет, я не отвечу, пока сам не разберусь. Запечатайте и пометьте ящик. И будьте предельно осторожны.

Солдаты с трудом подняли деревянную махину – вес киборга всё же давал о себе знать, вот только солдаты не знали, что именно лежало внутри – а после медленно, кряхтя, вынесли из комнаты Джона.

**01:29**

_**Наземные войска Скайнету. **__Трое людей захвачены. Один сбежал. Доставить их на судно?_

_**Скайнет наземным войскам. **__Нет. Вести на точку 01101010110011. Побережье. Приготовьтесь к атаке. Обследуйте местность на вход и выход из блокпоста. Поступал ли сигнал от ТОК-715._

_**Наземные войска Скайнету. **__Ответ отрицательный. Никаких сигналов от ТОК-715 не поступало._

_**Скайнет воздушным войскам. **__Следите за наличием движения на поверхности. Уничтожить всех людей._

**01:33**

Майк вывел свою группу на поверхность недалеко от основного выхода из бункера. Повсюду слышался гул от Пантеры, невдалеке – топот сотен машин. Опасность обнаружения грозила на каждом шагу.

Группа Майка мгновенно спряталась в остатках ближайшей высотки. Со своей позиции солдаты могли видеть, как вторая группа позади них полностью выбралась на поверхность. Также, оставаясь незамеченными для машин, они начали движение в южном направлении. Через двести метров от них находился завал, за которым можно было спрятаться и переждать некоторое время.

Группа Майка приготовилась и последовала в южном направлении, но кварталом западнее второй группы. Когда они достигли перекрёстка, над ними прогудел рёв двигателей трёх Пантер, и солдаты мгновенно пробежали в ближайшее укрытие – между бетонными плитами, рухнувшими с высотки во время Судного дня.

Третьей группе повезло меньше. Они только-только выбрались на поверхность, когда Пантеры лучами прожекторов осветили каждого бойца. Солдаты быстро начали бежать в северном направлении, пытаясь отвести на себя внимание Пантер от остальных групп. Майк на мгновение закрыл глаза, мысленно отдал честь солдатам, а потом приказал немедленно выдвигаться.

Они успели пройти один квартал, когда на их месте появились десятки Т-850. Тяжёлые машины обследовали каждое здание. Тепловые следы были всё ещё видны, хотя почти исчезли. Однако машины не стали преследовать их.

Майк обернулся и бросил взгляд между зданий. Невдалеке, кварталах в шести от них, топал громадный Тролль. Судя по его передвижениям, он не был пустым. Отсюда невозможно было разглядеть, кто был в его лапах. Майк предположил, что Тролль успел захватить один из патрулей, и теперь направлялся к Коллекционеру.

Майк взглянул севернее – ещё дальше, где, предположительно, сейчас находились группы, передвигавшиеся в Гамма-2, шагал ещё один Тролль. Нельзя было сказать, он был пустой или с людьми, однако очертания ясно выдавали эту огромную машину.

Группа Майка продолжала движение, петляя между завалами и остатками машин. Они должны были добраться в Депо-2 на рассвете.

**01:36**

- Всем вам хорошо известно, почему мы здесь, - громко сказал Джон. Сейчас все солдаты окружали его, прямо перед выходом из бункера. – Скайнет знает об этом месте, и его ударные группы будут здесь с минуты на минуту. Четверо бойцов уже прошли в тоннель и доложили, что путь до метро свободен. Итак, мы идём триста метров до заброшенной ветки, а затем садимся на транспорт и передвигаемся в Депо-2. Весь важный груз, оборудование и техника, будет находиться в середине колонны. Шесть бойцов, - он указал на стоявших рядом с ним добровольцев, - дождутся, пока мы все покинем блокпост, и после будут патрулировать наши спины. Все выходы буду подорваны, включая ложные, чтобы сбить противника с толку. Наземные группы покинули бункер почти четыре минуты назад. Но мы должны быть на месте раньше их. Выдвигаемся!

За всё время, пока он говорил эти слова, на его лице не отразилось ни одной эмоции. Сложно сказать, надеялся ли он в этот миг на успешное передвижение в другой бункер. Надеялся ли он вообще на что-нибудь?.. Но бойцы не обратили внимания. Им не важно, какие шрамы сейчас играли на лице их лидера – важнее было выбраться живым из этого места, и успеть незамеченными пробраться в Депо-2.

Солдаты один за другим выходили в тёмный проход и начинали движение в сторону заброшенной ветки метро. Как и было приказано, весь груз находился в середине колонны – несколько ящиков с оборудованием, важные документы и бумаги по всему сопротивлению, еда, вода, а также личный ящик Джона Коннора. Он был помечен специально меткой «особая важность», но нигде не было указано имя лидера сопротивления.

Джон вышел последним. Он внимательно следил за каждым выходившим перед ним бойцом, отдавал кое-какие распоряжения, если они требовались. Когда последний солдат вышел из блокпоста, он обернулся к шестерым бойцам, которые должны были обеспечить слежку и прикрытие сзади, коротко кивнул и покинул бункер.

Среди солдат был и Кайл. Он вызвался сам, хотел наподдать металлу за своего брата, и за Элисон. Сейчас он устанавливал последний комплект взрывчатки, недалеко от основного выхода. Подле него стоял его распахнутый именной маленький ящик с вещами. Он был пуст. Кайл только что переложил все свои вещи в рюкзак на спине.

Солдаты в последний раз проверяли установленную взрывчатку. Всё было сделано на совесть, враг не должен был заподозрить, что люди ушли именно здесь. Блокпост был хоть и просторным, но везде то и дело виднелись завалы, так что ещё одна груда камней явно не выделялась бы на этом фоне.

Впереди раздались выстрелы. Машины, наконец, добрались до люка и вошли внутрь. Солдаты подготовили множество ловушек, в спешке, чтобы сбить с толку терминаторов. Несколько тепловых излучателей, имитировавших людские, были установлены в дальней части бункера и заводили машин прямо в могилу – взрывчатка должна была засыпать незваных гостей камнями.

Кайл успел установить взрывчатку, однако подхватить винтовку и выстрелить в ответ времени у него уже не оставалось. Он развернулся, и плазменный луч прошёл рядом с ним, обуглив его плечо. Из нагрудного кармана вылетела обгоревшая фотография Сары Коннор и легла прямо в распахнутый ящик. Кайл не успел поймать её, следующий выстрел заставил его пригнуться, а последовавший попал прямо в стену рядом с Кайлом. От импульса взрыва ящик захлопнулся. Кайлу ничего не оставалось, кроме как бежать. Он что есть сил рванул по коридору к ожидавшим его бойцам, на ходу доставая детонатор от только что установленной взрывчатки.

Сержант нажал на кнопку. Позади него послышался взрыв. Ударная волна была направлена на машин, так что несколько из них отбросило в сторону. Кайл не видел этого, но его ящик отлетел на несколько шагов, а после его засыпало лёгкими обломками.

Машины были отброшены и так не смогли узнать, куда именно подевался Кайл. Бойцы ожидали его появления возле тайного выхода в туннели, и едва он показался, как тут же начали доставать детонаторы от всех установленных бомб и взрывчаток.

Солдаты один за другим вышли из бункера, бросили ещё один взгляд на привычные тёмные стены, и взорвали их. Отовсюду послышался грохот. Подобные взрывчатки были установлены в семи местах в бункере, так что машинам приходилось только гадать, в какую сторону могли направиться люди.

Бойцы быстро уходили вглубь тоннеля, стараясь сильно не отставать от шедшей впереди колонны, но и не догонять их. В случае опасности, они должны были предупредить впереди шедших людей и прикрыть им спины, обеспечить надёжное отступление.

Джон Коннор умел планировать подобные операции.

**01:45**

_**Наземные войска Скайнету. **__В блокпосте поджидала ловушка. Несколько машин уничтожено. Людей не обнаружено. Джон Коннор исчез. Какие указания?_

_**Скайнет наземным войскам. **__Провести зачистку на поверхности. Обследовать блокпост на наличие тайных выходов. Что известно про ТОК-715?_

_**Наземные войска Скайнету. **__Приказы будут выполнены. Никаких следов ТОК-715 не обнаружено. Предположительно уничтожен, или захвачен Джоном Коннором. _

_**Скайнет воздушным войскам. **__Провести зачистку местности. Уничтожить всех людей._

_# # #_

Ящики только что погрузили на транспорт. За многие годы сопротивление приспособилось использовать некоторые заброшенные ветки метро для быстрого передвижения. В данном случае, люди использовали передвижные телеги на рельсах, оснащённые собственными двигателями. Долгое время люди пытались устранить шумовые проблемы, и, в конце концов, им это удалось – теперь данный вид транспорта был почти бесшумным, лишь иногда раздавался скрип колёс, сцепляющихся с рельсами. Подобные телеги поначалу просто называли «утками», но потом дали им другое название – Леопарды.

Возле выхода из тоннеля стояло три Леопарда – один из них уже загрузили ящиками, и солдаты, несшие их, сидели сверху. Учитывая обстановку, Джон послал для начала несколько человек проверить тоннель – не было ли западни. Через несколько минут они вернулись и доложили, что всё спокойно. Оставшиеся люди разместились на Леопардах. Джон сидел рядом с собственным ящиком. Через несколько секунд Леопарды тронулись.

Путь был не долгим. Депо-2 находилась несколько дальше от ветки метро, чем Гамма-3. Однако Джон был абсолютно уверен, что там не может быть никакой западни или ловушки. Депо-2 был совершенно новым блокпостом, о нём слышали немногие, и вряд ли Скайнет был среди этих немногих.

Прибыв на место, бойцы быстро слезли с транспорта и стали проверять местность. Солдаты, сидевшие на ящиках, сейчас стаскивали их с Леопарда. Люди вновь организовали колонну – четверо спереди, шестеро сзади, остальные – посередине. До бункера было почти километр, но солдаты даже не думали расслабляться. Джон по-прежнему не отступал от своего ящика, пытаясь помочь нести его своим солдатам.

Кайл присоединился к Джону. Его потрёпанный вид говорил о неплохой бойне, однако сам он никак не выказывал боли. Ожог на его левом плече был едва заметен под лоскутами обуглившейся одежды, но Кайл не обращал никакого внимания на него.

Джон взглянул на него.

- Ты в порядке?

- В порядке, - сухо ответил сержант. – Бывало и хуже, - он вспомнил Дерека. _Боль можно контролировать. Ты просто отпусти её._

- Хорошо, - так же сухо ответил Джон.

Немного погодя они возобновили разговор.

- Похоже, что ты несёшь там что-то очень для тебя ценное, - Кайл усмехнулся, глядя на усилия Джона.

- Вряд ли ты бы понял меня, - ответил тот. – Однако здесь лежит нечто, что поможет мне уничтожить Скайнет.

- И что же это? Ядерное оружие?

- Не совсем, - ответил Джон. – Я скажу, и возможно даже, покажу, но только когда я сам разберусь, как мне с этим обращаться. Пока же об этом ни слова.

И Джон больше ничего не сказал.

Слухи об Элисон среди бойцов так и не прекратились. Пока бойцы перебирались из одного бункера в другой, многие из них интересовались, куда она могла подеваться. Ведь Джон переходил с ними в одиночку, без неё. И многие удивлялись, почему лидер сопротивления не отходил от того ящика. Кто-то предположил, что киборг, напавший на Джона, убил Элисон, и сейчас её тело лежало в том самом ящике. Слух быстро разлетелся по рядам, но заговорить с командиром так никто и не решился. Они не хотели тревожить лидера сопротивления, ведь это могло причинить ему новую боль. А он так и не показал ни одной эмоции на своём лице, с тех пор, как они покинули бункер.

Джон понял, что Кайл никому так и не рассказал, чья внешность была у киборга. Наверняка солдаты гадали сейчас, что случилось с телом. А самое главное – что случилось с Элисон. Но никто у него ничего не спрашивал – оно и к лучшему. Джон мог спокойно погрузиться в свои мысли и подумать о ближайшем будущем.

Солдаты даже не догадывались, насколько эти слухи, ходившие среди них, были правдивы. Киборг действительно убила Элисон. Но не здесь и не сейчас, а ещё до того, как вошла в бункер. И в ящике действительно лежало тело, только тело киборга. Слухи, слухи…

Вскоре они добрались до бункера. Депо-2 мало чем отличался от старшего собрата, разрушенного три года назад Депо-1, но был, всё же, несколько просторнее. Конструкция напоминала тюремные блоки, только с более широкими коридорами и без клеток для заключённых. Только закрытые комнаты.

Джон вышел перед бойцами к дверям в бункер и произнёс пароль. Дверь тут же открылась, лидера поприветствовали, и солдаты зашли внутрь. Ящики с оружием, с едой, оборудованием мгновенно доставили в нужные комнаты. Специально помеченный ящик Джона Коннора отнесли в его собственную каморку, спрятанную за небольшой «офисной» комнатой.

Джон оглядел свою комнату – небольшая койка, маленький шкаф для вещей, два стола возле стены, три стула. На потолке висело две лампочки, довольно неплохо освещавшие комнату. В стене возле столов виднелось три розетки. Посередине комнаты стоял ящик, он казался огромным в такой маленькой комнате. Нигде не было ни пылинки – похоже, к его появлению тут основательно провели уборку.

Джон открыл ящик и начала разбирать вещи. Одежду он тут же разложил в шкафу, ноутбуки и оборудование – на стол. Оружие он положил пока на койку. А после посмотрел на тело, лежавшее внутри.

Киборг так и не закрыла глаз. Из-за трясучки во время перехода у неё слегка наклонилась голова, но глаза всё так же пусто смотрели перед собой. На лице не было никаких эмоций – лишь рот был слегка приоткрыт. Перед Джоном пронеслись все мысли об их непростом разговоре.

Что она? Обыкновенный киборг, посланный убить его? Вряд ли можно говорить об обыкновенности, когда видишь эмоции на лице терминатора. По внешним признакам модель этого киборга была ниже и у́же обычного Т-888, не говоря уже про Т-800 или Т-850. Интересная форма чипа тоже очень интересовала Джона – он никогда подобного не видел. Прежде, чем заниматься перепрограммированием, он должен был выяснить подробнее, с чем он столкнулся и как ему с этим разобраться.

Возможно, её стоило запустить прежде, чем изменять. Гораздо легче услышать ответы на вопросы, чем пытаться считать их с программного кода. Было ли это необходимо, запускать киборга вновь? Нет. Но Джон не мог ждать.

На столе, среди прочей аппаратуры, лежал и тазер, который Джон не забыл прихватить с собой из комнаты. Он поднял его и на всякий случай перепроверил. Электрошок работал исправно.

Джон запер дверь и убрал всё оружие в шкаф. Не хватало ещё подобной неожиданности, чтобы киборг убила его без ответов на вопросы. Он достал из кармана чип и внимательно осмотрел его. А после без колебаний вставил в порт и повернул.

Киборг не сразу пришла в себя. Потребовалось несколько секунд на диагностику. Джон отошёл на несколько шагов назад к столу, чтобы действовать, в случае опасности.

Киборг села в ящике. Осмотрела комнату. Глаза по-прежнему не выражали никаких эмоций. Потом она наткнулась на Джона – на мгновение на её лице проявилась толика недоумения, со злостью, но после она спокойно и мягко улыбнулась, давая знать, что всё хорошо. Улыбка отразилась в её глазах, слегка мелькнувших красным светом. Единственное, что волновало Джона, так это то, что голова киборга начала периодически нервно подрагивать. Словно что-то внутри стучало по ней.

- Ты не нападёшь на меня? – холодно спросил Джон.

- Нет, - ответила киборг. – Не нападу.

- Хорошо.

Он подошёл ближе. Где-то внутри себя он почувствовал, что мог доверять этой машине и мог не бояться её спонтанной атаки.

- Я бы задал несколько вопросов. Ты позволишь?

- Да, - киборг едва заметно наклонила голову, но внутренний толчок заставил её вернуть в обратное положение.

- Что с тобой? – не удержался Джон.

- Системные сбои, - холодно ответила она. – Как я уже сказала, я борюсь со Скайнетом внутри себя. Он – борется со мной.

- Значит, у меня не так много времени.

Джон вздохнул.

- Что ты? – спросил Джон. – Что ты за модель? Я никогда не встречал таких. Ты кажешься… другой.

- Я другая, - киборг слегка улыбнулась. – Модель ТОК-715. Последняя в своей серии, ТОК-700.

- ТОК-700? – удивлённо спросил Джон. – В последний раз я слышал о них где-то месяца три назад. Но ведь ты… отличаешься от них. В чём различие?

- ТОК-700 были неэффективны. У каждой модели в определённый момент происходил системный сбой в программном коде, отвечающим за инфильтрацию, и их присутствие среди людей тут же выявлялось. Каждая модель была сделана с расчётом на то, чтобы заменить конкретного человека. Когда Скайнет определил, в чём именно заключался системный сбой, серию было решено снять с производства, но впоследствии Скайнету удалось исправить подобную ошибку и создать последнюю модель – меня. Всё что я знаю, что меня модифицировали и улучшили, развили методы и возможности инфильтрации. На моё производство и развитие потратили немало времени и средств, так что кроме меня нет подобных моделей. Мне коротко сообщили, что подобного до меня не производили. Если бы я провалилась, Скайнет перестал бы развивать терминаторов в подобном направлении и сосредоточился бы на открытых военных операциях. Всё, что я ещё знаю о себе – я уникальна.

Она улыбнулась. Джон не отрывая глаз, следил за ней, слушая каждое её слово. _Уникальна? Самое подходящее слово к тому, что я видел пару часов назад. _

- Как… - Джон запнулся. – Как ты смогла почувствовать?

Киборг наклонила голову. Она не знала ответа, могла лишь догадываться. Но это неважно. Она чувствовала, что могла довериться этому человеку. Чувствовала.

- Я не знаю. Могу лишь сказать, что в конструкции присутствуют незаметные комплектующие элементы, разделяющие программные коды на имитацию эмоций. Но… - она посмотрела ему в глаза. – Я думаю, что не в них дело. Может быть, что Скайнет создал подходящие условия для… реализации нечто подобного. Сам того не ведая, создал то, чего не мог постичь на протяжении вот уже более пятнадцати лет.

Джон смотрел в её глаза. Она – в его. На лице Джона не отражалось ни единой эмоции, только, пожалуй, любопытство играло в глазах, но киборг едва заметно улыбалась ему. Лёгкие судорожные движения накатывали с каждым разом всё сильнее, и Джон решил, что ему лучше поторопиться.

- Почему тогда, в коридоре, ты позволила выдать себя? Почему ты напала на тех людей?

- Не я напала. Напала Элисон. Как я и сказала, запрограммированная личность Элисон стала нестабильной. Чтобы не произошло ничего неожиданного – например, внезапной перезагрузки – я решила действовать. Она уже успела убить пятерых солдат, но я вмешалась и заперла её. Едва я закончила с солдатами, тут же отправила сигнал Скайнету. Личность Элисон после этого была заблокирована, у неё не было доступа к системам. Однако неважно, я или она – у нас была одна задача, убить тебя. Но я не стану выполнять её. Я не в силах…

Она всё ещё едва заметно улыбалась. Эта улыбка так напоминала Джону Элисон… но он видел сейчас другую личность перед собой. Личность, которая не позволила Скайнету выиграть войну. Просто потому, что Скайнет создал идеальные условия для появления чувств внутри машины.

- Я не знаю, что произойдёт, когда я смогу перепрограммировать тебя, но я надеюсь, что твои слова верны. Что дело вовсе не в винтиках и болтиках. Что дело – в тебе.

Улыбка исчезла с её лица, и сменилась грустью.

- Я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого, но для тебя это шанс исправить ошибки. Научиться мыслить, как мы, поступать, как мы, и, в конце концов, раскаяться за проделанное. Если же твои слова ошибочны, и мои надежды напрасны, то, как я и сказал, ты никогда не вспомнишь себя. Но я надеюсь, что всё пойдёт иначе.

По её лицу скатилась слеза.

- Признаться, я никогда не ожидал увидеть чего-то подобного. Чтобы машина смогла чувствовать… мне казалось это немыслимым. Каждый день происходили всё новые и новые смерти. Иногда люди умирали прямо у меня на руках. Машины бесчувственны, бессердечны. И я никогда не видел ни одной неподдельной эмоции на лице твоей братии… вплоть до сегодняшнего дня.

Киборг улыбнулась.

- Я не знаю, сколько пройдёт времени прежде, чем мне удастся тебя перепрограммировать, если удастся вообще. И сколько времени потребуется на твоё развитие. Но я надеюсь, что мы с тобой ещё сможем поговорить об этом.

Она посмотрела в его глаза, и прошептала всего лишь одно слово:

- Спасибо.

- За что? – недоумённо спросил Джон.

- За то, что ты говоришь со мной не как с машиной. За то, что готов принять мои ошибки и дать мне шанс исправить их. За то, что ты готов подарить мне новую жизнь. Я убила её… но мне действительно жаль… прости меня. Я… прости меня. И спасибо.

По её лицу вновь скатилась слеза, но в глазах читалась отнюдь не печаль. В глазах была радость. Джон впервые улыбнулся ей, за всё время их разговора, и эта улыбка запечатлелась в памяти киборга. Джон подошёл к ней, осторожно уложил на спину и вытащил чип. Эмоции мгновенно пропали с её лица.

Джон накрыл ящик крышкой и отодвинул его к стене, между койкой и столами.

Была ли киборг оружием Скайнета? Да. Могла ли она стать оружием против него? Джон не знал ответ. Пока ещё не знал. Он надеялся выяснить это, когда перепрограммирует киборга.

_# # #_

_**Наземные войска Скайнету. **__В бункере обнаружено три дополнительных выхода на поверхность. Предположительно, люди ушли через них. Были засечены короткие тепловые сигналы прямо перед атакой, однако людей так и не обнаружили. Мы проверяем местность._

_**Скайнет воздушным войскам. **__Прекратить сканирование земли над бункером. Начать сканирование территории радиусом в 3 километра вокруг бункера. Доложить о любых тепловых источниках._

_**Скайнет наземным войскам. **__Проверьте бункер на наличие выходов в подземные тоннели. Люди могли завалить их камнями. При отрицательном результате все силы бросьте на обследование поверхности._

_# # #_

К рассвету в Депо-2 добрались две наземные группы. Как стало понятно из отчётов, третья группа не смогла выжить – они увели противника подальше от бункеров и завязали затяжные уличные перестрелки с машинами. Сколько было уничтожено машин – неизвестно. Но раз никто из группы не вернулся – значит, все люди были мертвы. Джон приказал снарядить небольшой отряд на их поиски. Если бы они нашли тела, то должны были бы скрытно похоронить их, а вещи забрать с собой.

Примерно в 7 утра Джона разбудил негромкий стук в дверь. Лидер сопротивления быстро оделся и вышел из комнаты – перед ним стоял Майк, первый майор личного окружения Джона Коннора.

- Доброе утро, сэр.

- Доброе. Рад, что ты жив. В чём дело?

- С нашей стороны, пока мы шли по поверхности, было видно двух Троллей. Один из них был недалеко от Гамма-3. Другой был дальше, но различить его с такого расстояния было несложно.

- Значит, Скайнет брал пленных.

- Верно. Мы так и не видели тела пропавших патрульных, да и один из Троллей, с виду, был не пуст.

- Спасибо за информацию, Майк. Что-нибудь ещё?

- Короткое сообщение из Гаммы-2. Все их группы прибыли на место как раз к рассвету. Если честно, то они чудом избежали атаки машин – мы видели, что киборги были недалеко от их траектории движения. Это всё.

- Спасибо, Майк. Иди, отдохни. Мы поговорим вечером.

Майк кивнул, отсалютовал и вышел в тоннель, оставив Джона наедине со своими мыслями.

_Скайнет в последнее время зачастил с пленными. Странно. Возможно, они всё ещё не потеряли надежды на массовую инфильтрацию? Однако, пленных всё равно не стоит бросать. Мы должны найти, где они и что с ними сделают._

Джон вернулся к себе в комнату, оделся в обычную форму бойца сопротивления и направился на поиски Кайла.

_# # #_

Депо-2 представлял собой просторный подземный бункер, напоминавший обычную тюрьму. Тем не менее, после того, как бойцы сопротивления провели здесь капитальный ремонт, тюремный дух полностью исчез отсюда – теперь блокпост был чем-то вроде полевого лагеря. Бункер мог вмещать большое количество людей – почти четыре сотни бойцов. До того, как сюда направилась ставка Джона Коннора, здесь уже было несколько десятков бойцов, опытных докторов и техников. Вместе с лидером сопротивления сюда пришло почти пятьдесят человек.

Запасы еды, правда, оставляли желать лучшего. Поставки в блокпост ещё не наладили, пока здесь было только то, что солдаты приносили с собой. С водой дела обстояли несколько лучше. По краям блокпоста было порядка десяти дождевых цистерн. Каждый раз, когда открывали новый бункер, люди всегда бурили небольшие скважины в поисках возможных подземных источников. В этот раз повезло. В пустыне, а особенно в Лос-Анджелесе, очень трудно наткнуться на подобное счастье.

С чем вообще не было проблем, так это с оружием. Каждый день его количество увеличивалось, и скоро будет не хватать людей для этого оружия. Ещё к тому же завтра должны принести комплект новых пусковых установок. Требовались ещё бойцы. Но бойцы появятся не раньше, чем наладятся поставки еды.

Кайл Риз плохо спал ночью. Во время перехода из Гамма-3 он немного успокоился, но потеря драгоценной ему фотографии не давала покоя. Он не знал, что ему теперь делать, он мог лишь надеяться, что фотография цела, и что он сможет вернуться и забрать её. Он не мог сказать Джону, что потерял единственную сохранившуюся фотографию Сары Коннор. Джон обнаружил Кайла мрачно сидевшего на своей койке.

- Кайл? – Джон тихо вошёл в комнату. Тот лишь едва наклонил голову.

- Да, сэр.

- Не сэркай мне. И я говорил тебе это уже не раз.

Кайл медленно кивнул.

- Да, Джон.

- У меня для тебя новости.

Кайл поднял голову и посмотрел на лидера сопротивления. Тот прошёл и сел на стул рядом со своим молодым отцом.

- Через два дня мы отправляемся в Каньон Топанга.

- Нашли секретное оружие? – томно спросил сержант.

- Да. Готовы или уничтожить его, или захватить.

- Захватить?

- Всё будет зависеть от ценности этого оружия. Если окажется, что лучше его уничтожить, то мы его уничтожим.

Кайл коротко кивнул.

- Что беспокоит тебя? – спросил Джон.

Кайл не знал, как сказать ему. Он должен был… но не знал, как.

- Я… - начал было он, но запнулся.

- Если ты боишься сказать это, просто кивни, и я пойду…

- Нет! – Кайл поднялся с койки. – Я скажу…

Джон догадывался, что с ним что-то случилось. Он вспомнил тот ожог на левом плече у Кайла. Сейчас он уже переоделся, однако Джон отчётливо видел ранение. В этом месте на одежде Кайла был нагрудный карман, в котором тот всегда хранил фотографию Сары Коннор.

Его матери.

- Ты потерял фото? – холодно спросил Джон.

Кайл отвернулся. Он не мог посмотреть в глаза своему лидеру, но он хотел оправдаться… хотел…

- Я оставался последним в блокпосте… - начал он. – Машины напали… я не успел среагировать. Один почти попал в меня, - Кайл постучал пальцем по груди чуть ниже левого плеча. – Её… её фото вылетело, и упало в мой именной ящик… я не успевал достать фото. А теперь… не знаю… всё стало как-то безнадёжно…

- А вот об этом думать совсем не нужно. Мы живём во времена, когда нельзя терять надежды. Никогда.

Кайл посмотрел на своего лидера – Джон впервые за две недели заговорил с ним о надежде. Впервые сказал что-то одобряющее за эти две недели. _Возможно, Джон узнал нечто такое, что заставило его надеяться на хорошее будущее с новой силой?_

- Кайл, - Джон смягчил голос. – Нельзя отчаиваться. Ты сам мне говорил это, почти две недели назад. Помнишь? И Элисон… она была для тебя как сестра.

_Была? Она сказал, была? Он уверен в том, что она мертва?.._

- И, Кайл, это наш мир. Отчаяние – наш противник. И мы должны бороться с ним, и наше оружие против него – надежда. Не отчаивайся, Кайл. Самое главное, это то, что ты… - Джон осёкся, - … что мы помним её. Фото не так уж и важно. Важно то, что ты чувствовал, когда смотрел на неё.

- Надежду…

- Именно, Кайл. Именно надежду.

Кайл сел на койку и взглянул на лидера сопротивления. В его сознании вновь появилось её изображение. Черты лица молодой на тот момент Сары Коннор… и в сердце Кайла вдруг зародился покой. Он мечтал встретить эту девушку, о которой Джон столько рассказывал.

С какой целью он отдал Кайлу фотографию? Джон сказал, чтобы она оберегала его, Кайла. Интересно, почему среди всех бойцов лидер выбрал именно его, простого сержанта. Но Джон никогда не отвечал на этот вопрос. Иногда просто улыбался, иногда в глазах мелькала печаль.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Джон, глядя на задумчивое лицо своего молодого отца. – Ты выглядишь не выспавшимся.

- Всё в порядке, - устало ответил Кайл. – Уже всё в порядке.

Джон поднялся со стула.

- Джон! – оборвал его сержант.

Лидер сопротивления обернулся.

- Что в этом ящике, Джон? – спросил Кайл. – Ты так бережно его нёс, словно там лежала дорогая тебе вещь, но ты сказал, что там оружие против Скайнета. Так что же внутри?

Джон вздохнул. Ему необходимо было рассказать ему, но он не хотел тревожить Кайла лишними мыслями понапрасну. В конце концов, через два дня предстояло напасть на Каньон Топанга. И отправить Кайла в прошлое.

Джон сел обратно на стул и взглянул на сержанта.

- Киборг, Кайл. Киборг.

Кайл словно оцепенел. _Киборг? Что хотела его прикончить?_

- Я сказал тебе, что она больше не причинит вреда, - продолжил Джон. – И она не причинит.

- Это машина, Джон! – воскликнул Кайл. – Машинам нельзя верить!..

- Ты не знаешь, что я видел, - голос Джона оборвался. – Я перепрограммирую её. Она будет моим телохранителем.

- Это не шутки, Джон. Ты лидер сопротивления. По-твоему, как мы должны будем отреагировать на твой такой шаг? Главный враг Скайнета – и водится с терминатором?! Нет. Это неприемлемо.

Джон поднялся со стула.

- Мне не нужно твоё мнение для принятия решений, - холодно сказал он. – Мы на войне. Она была моим врагом. Теперь она станет моим другом.

- Это не шутки, - вновь повторил Кайл. – С каких пор ты стал доверять машине? Это металл. А ты относишься к ней, как к человеку! Я бы в жизни не назвал терминатора другом! И потом… неужели тебе наплевать на Элисон? Это ведь она убила её!

Джон подошёл вплотную к Кайлу и зло посмотрел ему в глаза. У сержанта пробежали мурашки

- Не тебе решать о моих поступках, - Джон едва сдерживал себя. – Мне не наплевать на Элисон. Киборг убила её, но она готова была раскаяться.

Кайл сглотнул и чуть было не поперхнулся собственной слюной. _Раскаяться? Это совсем не смешно._

- Джон…

- Достаточно, - прервал его лидер сопротивления. – Всё, что тебе нужно знать – она не заменит Эли. Она здесь с другой целью – помочь мне разрушить Скайнет.

- А разве Эли не хотела помочь тебе разрушить Скайнет?

Джон отступил на шаг.

- Да, она хотела. Но вспомни её, Кайл. Вспомни её жизнерадостность и надежду. Её основным желанием было не разрушить Скайнет. А сделать мир счастливым. Разрушить Скайнета – это то, как проявилось это желание. Таких людей очень мало. Я не встречал больше никого…

- И всё же, ты держишь у себя киборга. Признайся, ты хочешь вернуть её? Вот поэтому ты пытаешься её заменить.

- Нет, Кайл! – Джон повысил голос. – Людей нельзя заменить! Для меня есть только одна Элисон Янг!

- Вот почему киборг убил её.

- Нет. Скайнет убил её. Не киборг. Ты должен понять эту разницу.

- В тебе появилась какая-то надежда, верно? Что ты видел? Что такого показала тебе киборг, раз ты так рьяно стал надеяться?

- Я видел достаточно, чтобы понять для себя правду. Киборг станет для меня источником информации о Скайнете. В её чипе достаточно данных. Я перепрограммирую её, и она будет моим телохранителем. Машины – всего лишь инструмент, Кайл. Скайнет – наш враг. А что касается киборга… она показала мне то, на что не способны другие терминаторы. И сам Скайнет в том числе.

Но Джон не договорил. Он развернулся и уже успел подойти к двери, когда голос Кайла остановил его.

- Что же это?

Джон открыл дверь.

- Джон, что это? – сержант повысил голос. – Не уходи без ответа!

Джон повернулся к нему.

- Жизнь, Кайл. Она показала мне жизнь.

Лидер сопротивления закрыл за собой дверь, оставив сержанта Кайла Риза одного в комнате, полного удивления, недопонимания и любопытства. _Киборг показала ему жизнь…Невозможно! Но раз внутри него такая сильная надежда… может, это правда?_

_Все вопросы потом. Я слишком устал… надо развеяться, а потом как следует выспаться. Никогда не теряй надежды…_

_# # #_

Джон установил всё необходимое оборудование у себя в комнате и принялся изучать чип. Программы на нём были гораздо сложнее, чем на обычном у Т-888. Подобное программирование требовало невероятных усилий. Но лишь для человека. Тем не менее, мысленно Джон поаплодировал Скайнету за подобную работу. Переписать что-либо было невероятно трудно. Каждое изменение кода грозило новой программной ошибкой, и требовало изменить ещё с десяток строк в различных директивах.

Во многом перепрограммирование было бессильно, так что временами было необходимо просто ставить блоки. Джон тут же перекрыл кислород основной программе Скайнета. Остальные функции мгновенно перестали откликаться, за неимением главной директивы, к которой программы не могли обратиться. Но Джон знал, что нужно делать. Изменить принципы в корне.

Чип открывал многое. Память киборга, память Элисон. Мышление терминатора. Джон был не в силах прочитать абсолютно всё – потоки информации были невообразимыми. Джон узнал, что именно произошло с Элисон, и его сердце наполнилось болью. Она всеми силами пыталась показать верность Джону Коннору, и скрывала их отношения. Элисон попыталась бежать, но её поймали. Она сделала всё, что было в её силах, чтобы не разрушить сопротивление. Джон гордился ей, однако боль преобладала над всеми чувствами. Боль. И ярость к Скайнету.

Но немалый интерес породили слова киборга – «Не все из нас хотят войны, многие хотят мира». Что это значит? Уловка, чтобы Элисон смогла смягчиться и рассказать больше? Или… или правда? И у киборгов есть собственное сопротивление? Нет. В таком случае, люди бы знали об этом. Значит, это было сделано с расчётом на Элисон, чтобы она доверилась своему врагу. Но она не доверилась – отправила их в блокпост, где знали Элисон, но где не было Джона Коннора. Она не могла знать, что блокпост был оставлен, и в нём лежало несколько трупов. С них машины и сняли браслеты, пропуск в сопротивление. _Элисон… я так люблю тебя…_

Информация на чипе также позволила обнаружить место, где держали Элисон. Видеоматериал, содержавшийся на чипе, показал, что это был корабль, заброшенное судно. Внутри содержали людей, вероятно, для опытов. Необходимо было забросить туда бойцов и вытащить всех оттуда. Трудовой лагерь на воде – это что-то новое для Скайнета. Зато безопасно от сопротивления людей. Но теперь, когда Джон Коннор узнал об этом месте, оно перестало быть безопасным.

На чипе также хранилась короткая информация по остальным киборгам.

Модель Т-800 и более ранние версии его не интересовали. С ними Джон был полностью знаком, начиная со своего детства. Модель Т-850 представляла собой модифицированную версию Т-800. Два энергоблока вместо одного, укреплённая торсовая часть, полностью заменена кожная оболочка на более совершенную. В остальном – никаких изменений. Даже программирование тоже, если верить информации на чипе.

Модель Т-900. Интересно. Джон лично не сталкивался с ними, однако слышал немало. Их эндоскелет был куда сильнее укреплён, несмотря на тот же сплав, колтан. Большинство суставов было скрыто прочными колтановыми пластинами. В размерах Т-900 немного уступал Т-800 и Т-850, имел «более» человеческий рост, однако «мышечная масса» никуда не делась – кожный покров, наносимый на каждую из моделей, точно так же имитировал обычных качков, хотя уже и не бодибилдеров.

Т-888. Самая совершенная модификация Т-800. Рост, сопоставимый с человеческим, эндоскелет почти полностью имитировал человеческий. Вполне способны заменять людей на длительный период, более того – могут полностью имитировать поведение. Достойные инфильтраторы, если не считать некоторых нюансов. Они не показывали эмоций. Очень редко. Они могли есть – Джон поразился было этому, но понял, что всё гораздо проще. Еда просто складировалась во внутренних контейнерах, а после изымалась и уничтожалась. Терминаторы не перерабатывали её.

Т-1000. И здесь Джон замер. _Скайнет всё-таки создал их…_ Информация о Т-1000 здесь была неполная, говорилось лишь, что модель пока единственна, прототип, и что создание ещё не завершено. Однако, согласно имевшимся данным, через два-три дня модель будет готова. _И наверняка отправлена в прошлое_, подумал Джон. _А мой собственный Т-800 ещё не готов. Я даже не знаю, где его искать._

Из имевшейся информации по кораблю с пленными, Джон, наконец, увидел то, что так хотел найти. Судно охранялось большим количеством Т-888, однако имелись и более старые модели. Среди них - шестеро Т-800, все на одно лицо. _Вот оно_, подумал Джон. _Я нашёл того киборга, который мне нужен. Как бишь его, дядя Боб?.._

Лидер сопротивления понял, что нужно делать. В первую очередь – освободить пленных. Затем можно было показать бойцам в бункере, что перепрограммирование возможно. И только затем нападать на объект в Каньоне Топанга.

Закончив со считыванием информации, Джон окончательно переключился на перепрограммирование.

Спустя несколько часов стал прорисовываться результат. Многие основные функции Джону удалось либо переписать, либо перекрыть, но на чипе содержалось всё ещё огромное количество программ и подпрограмм. За сутки здесь явно не справишься, тем более в одиночку.

Джон решил не торопиться с чипом, и доделать работу завтра, хотя хотел бы проверить всё прямо сейчас. Вечером следовало созвать ставку и предложить им вновь заняться проектом, который всё его окружение дружно отвергло. Сейчас у Джона на руках был чип, который помог бы ему завершить этот проект. Осталось лишь убедить остальных.

Время близилось к вечеру. Джон окончательно почувствовал себя измотанным проделанной работой, и решил отложить оставшееся на потом. Он пропустил обед, так что неплохо было бы наведаться в столовую. А заодно и в радиорубку.

Депо-2 располагал обширными комнатами, и столовая была в их числе. Подобных помещений в блокпосте было несколько – мужская и женская казармы, комната сбора солдат, непосредственно сама столовая, и комната связи. В последней нередко собиралось много бойцов, в основном, просто обсудить последние события.

Прежде чем идти на поздний обед, Джон заглянул в радиорубку. Внутри помещение было достаточно плохо освещённым, зато виднелось множество неплохой аппаратуры. Несколько радистов оперировали всем оборудованием. Джон подозвал одного из них к себе.

- Добрый вечер, сэр, - отсалютовал радист.

- Мне нужно, чтобы ты отправил сообщение в Эхо. Пусть доложат о результатах синтеза тимония. Если скажут, что всё прошло успешно, пусть вышлют сюда весь имеющийся у них материал и несколько специалистов, способных ладить с этим материалом, как с завязыванием шнурков.

- Так точно, сэр! – ответил радист.

- Они достаточно далеко от нас, так что пусть убедятся сперва, что они могут пройти свободно и не попасть в лапы Скайнета. Их часто атаковали в последнее время, но они упорно отбивались. Пожелай им удачи от меня.

Радист кивнул и мигом бросился к радиоустановке. Джон вышел из коммуникационной и направился в столовую.

Вечер.

Вся ставка Джона Коннора, включая его самого, находилась сейчас в комнате для приёмов, офисной комнате, находившейся прямо перед личной каморкой лидера сопротивления. Пять майоров сидели за общим столом, пока Джон изучал карту. Пока никто ещё не произнёс ни слова – личное окружение командира ожидали, когда Джон начнёт что-нибудь говорить, но тот пока просто собирался с мыслями.

Ставка должна была знать о том, что в руках у Джона оказался киборг нового поколения, способный _чувствовать_. Но как сказать им об этом? _Нет,_ подумал Джон, _время ещё не пришло. Пока я должен просто говорить намёками. Завтра они сами во всём убедятся, когда я покажу им её. Пока же стоило поговорить о планах на будущее._

Джон отошёл от карты и присоединился к майорам за столом.

- Итак, кто мне скажет, что у нас есть? – спросил он. – Снаряжение?

Майк, первый майор, кашлянул.

- Снаряжение в полном порядке, - сказал он. – На каждого солдата сейчас приходится по одному пистолету, штурмовой винтовке, холодному оружию, несколько гранат и полный комплект быстрой медпомощи. Я так думаю, что у нас не хватает людей, чтобы полностью покрыть всё снаряжение – он усмехнулся. – Единственная проблема пока – это провизия. Нам обещали поставки завтра, но на данный момент у нас едва хватает, чтобы всех обеспечить. Если мы намерены увеличивать количество людей, то потребуется увеличить и поставки продовольствия.

Джон кивнул.

- Что с бойцами?

- Шестьдесят шесть человек, способных выйти в поле прямо сейчас, - сказал третий майор. – Ещё двадцать девять патрулируют поверхность. Примерно тридцать человек в данный момент отдыхают.

- Хорошо. Как дела со специалистами?

- В полном достатке, - отозвался второй майор. – На весь блокпост сейчас приходится девять опытных врачей. В радиорубке у нас одиннадцать человек радистов. Восемь инженеров и ещё столько же техников. Пять человек занимаются поставками – обеспечением и распределением. Ещё шестнадцать человек сейчас проходят квалификацию на ими выбранную специализацию. В лазарете также примерно двадцать помощников помогают докам. И, соответственно, мы вшестером.

- Итого чуть больше двухсот человек… - сказал Джон. – Джимми, как дела с разведкой?

- Вернувшиеся бойцы с патрулей доложили, что врагу неизвестно наше месторасположение. По крайней мере, они не наткнулись ни на машин, ни на Пантер. Местность на ближайшие три километра в диаметре чиста. Словно чудо, если честно.

- Сообщения с дальних краев? – Джон посмотрел на пятого майора, который до сих пор не проронил ни слова.

- Ничего необычного. На границе с Мексикой постоянные стычки с машинами так и не прекратились. На севере страны, в горах, стычки постепенно перерастают в сражения. Долгое время не было ничего слышно с Восточного Побережья, но буквально пару часов назад они доложили, что отбивались от крупной атаки Скайнета. Им пришлось передислоцироваться южнее, однако они и дальше готовы поддерживать с нами связь. Ваше желание передать им инициативу ведения ближних боёв казалась мне несколько странной, но, послушав отчёты, я понял, что Вы поступили правильно.

Джон снова кивнул.

- Им необходимо было дать некоторую свободу действий. Солдат не будет хорошо выполнять приказы, если ему постоянно указывать, какой ногой делать шаг и в какой руке держать оружие. Он разберётся сам.

Джон вздохнул.

- Я передал им инициативу, чтобы мы смогли заняться своими делами, не отвлекаясь на действия за пределами ЛА. Я хочу кое-что рассказать.

Джон откинулся на спинку стула.

- Некоторое время назад я узнал, что Скайнет затеял построить нечто грандиозное и невообразимое прежде. Я отправился с разведкой ближе к центру города и захватил несколько машин. С полевым оборудованием нам удалось считать некоторую информацию о месторасположении секретного оружия. Сами машины были направлены в Гамма-2 на хранение, завтра они доставят их сюда.

Джон ещё раз оглядел сидевших перед ним майоров.

- Это, как я понял, оружие, оно способно изменить ход войны в корне, и предоставить им полную победу над нами. Вот почему я собрался атаковать этот центр. Мы должны выяснить, что именно затеял Скайнет, узнать необходимую для нас информацию, и уничтожить лабораторию.

_Я и так знаю, что там. Но им знать это пока не обязательно._

- Но Скайнет всегда имеет запасной план. Вчера они послали киборга убить меня. Ему это не удалось.

Майоры не сводили с него глаз. _Киборга?.._

- Она проникла в лагерь и почти убила меня, но теперь она не причинит вреда.

- Она? – удивлённо спросил Майк.

- Да. Я вынул её чип и внимательно изучил содержимое. Это терминатор нового поколения. Я никогда не встречал подобного программирования матрицы. Зато теперь я могу заверить всех вас, что у нас появилась прекрасная возможность развить проект «Громовержец» и завершить его.

Удивление на лицах майоров перемешалось с недоверием и разочарованием. Они дружно отвергли этот проект, но, похоже, лидер сопротивления не потерял надежды на развитие этого безумного плана.

- Я помню, что все вы сказали мне по этому поводу, - Джон облокотился локтями на стол. – Так что теперь послушайте меня. Пока у нас в планах – Топанга. И мы не станем отвлекаться пока ни на что другое. Но, начиная с завтрашнего дня, я продемонстрирую вам то, что сможет подтвердить мои слова и разрушить ваши подозрения. Пока никаких надежд. Я говорю лишь о возможности развития проекта, а не о самом развитии. Но я постараюсь вас убедить в том, что я прав. Запаситесь терпением – завтра вы увидите всё своими глазами. Я на это надеюсь.

Майоры не сказали ни слова.

- Теперь о делах текущих. На чипе киборга хранилась информация о местонахождении трудового лагеря Скайнета. Это заброшенное судно в заливе, и у нас в том районе совсем нет своих людей. Мы должны пробраться туда и вытащить своих ребят.

Майоры закивали. Люди были важны, каждый солдат на счету, и сопротивление никогда не бросало своих бойцов. Разрушить трудовой лагерь – сопротивление было обязано это сделать. Джон Коннор был прав.

- Майк, Джимми, Брайан. Отправляйтесь собирать отряд. Вы выдвигаетесь через два часа.

- Так быстро, сэр? – спросил Майк.

- Так быстро. Мы собираемся активно действовать. Освободим пленных, нанесём удар по Топанга, захватим необходимое оружие и продумаем план дальнейших атак. Начинается крупная игра.

Первый, второй и четвёртый майор кивнули.

- Я только что передал координаты в коммуникационную. Всё, что от вас требуется – проникнуть на корабль, вытащить пленных, захватить как можно больше машин и доставить сюда.

Молчание майоров стало напоминать гробовое.

- Мы собираемся выиграть войну, - продолжил Джон, глядя на удивлённые лица своих собеседников. – Чтобы выиграть войну, нам нужны все средства. Скайнет использует людей в своих целях, Серых. Так почему мы не можем использовать машин в качестве собственных инструментов?

- Это опасно, сэр, - произнёс второй майор.

- Я знаю, что такое опасность, - холодно ответил Джон. – Несколько месяцев назад я подробно показывал, как обезвредить терминатора. Т-800 в частности. Электрошок, 120 секунд на перезагрузку, снять крышку, вытащить чип.

Майоры кивнули.

- Запомните, если не удастся захватить машины – уничтожайте их. Киборги нам нужны, но они не ценнее человеческих жизней. Человеческая жизнь священна,

В глазах бойцов показалось облегчение. Лидер сопротивления для них всегда видел истину. Если он сказал, что надо захватить машины – значит, они захватят. И слова Джона о ценности человеческих жизнях убедили их в том, что он прав. Машины всего лишь инструмент. Почему бы не воспользоваться им против их же создателя, и победить в войне?

- Майк. Перед тем, как уйдёшь, отправь сигнал в лагерь поставок. Пусть увеличат поток.

Майор кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

- Джимми, Брайан. Распорядитесь, чтобы выслали отряд в пять-семь человек к Каньону. Пусть возьмут одного радиста. Связь ограничить. Раз в сутки, в десять часов утра. Пусть доложат об обстановке.

Оба майора отсалютовали и направились выполнять приказ.

- Эрик, на тебе бойцы. Свяжись с Гамма-2, пусть наберут по меньшей мере тридцать человек. Они будут нужны здесь уже через два дня. Попробуй связаться с остальными ближайшими блокпостами, пусть каждый из них доложит о состоянии бункеров и бойцов. И сообщи нашим специалистам, чтобы успели подготовить к послезавтрашнему походу как можно больше техников. В Топанга нам может пригодиться каждый.

Третий майор точно так же кивнул и вышел.

- Карл. Из Эхо должно было прийти сообщение по поводу синтеза тимония. Доложи мне, как именно прошли их эксперименты, и результаты. На сегодня – всё.

Пятый майор также покинул комнату.

Джон поднялся со стула и подошёл к карте. На ней были обозначена последняя деятельность Скайнета по периметру всего города. В нескольких местах – предполагаемые фабрики и центры Скайнета. Но сопротивлению до сих пор не было известно про центральный компьютер, головной центр их противника. Где он, что он из себя представляет. Как его уничтожить.

На карте была отмечена ещё одна точка – синяя. Чуть южнее города, недалеко от побережья. По всем предположениям, там был рабочий лагерь Скайнета. Скорее всего, Дерек тоже там был. Но это пока лишь догадки. Точку отметили на всех картах три недели назад. Что там происходило на самом деле – трудно было сказать.

Но если там был рабочий лагерь, то необходимо было всех бойцов оттуда вытащить. Да, это могло немного подождать, но это было необходимо. Солдаты должны знать, что сопротивление не бросает своих. _Люди_ не бросают своих.

Большую часть ночи Джон провёл за перепрограммированием. Он закончил все основные приготовления ещё до рассвета, остальное ночное время ушло на сон. Джон проглядел ещё раз проделанные изменения – основная программа Скайнета заменена на ту, которая будет полезна сопротивлению. Блоки на большинство воспоминаний – как Элисон, так и того киборга, в котором она была – были поставлены. Джон предусмотрительно ограничил многие функции, связанные с инфильтрацией, чтобы понять, как киборг могла _чувствовать_. Он также отключил радиопередатчик, с помощью которого она послала сигнал Скайнету. Такая безопасность не была лишней.

Утром несколько бойцов помогли перенести ящик в лабораторию. Никто из них не знал, что было внутри ящика. Джон распустил бойцов, а после коротко проинформировал трёх техников в лаборатории, что он задумал и что от них требуется.

Спустя несколько минут киборг лежала на столе. К её рукам были подведены кабели под напряжением. В случае если дело обернётся плохо, то техники немедля бы подали ток.

В комнате было всего четыре человека. Дверь плотно заперта, чтобы не позволить солдатам извне прервать процедуру. Джон достал из кармана чип и медленно вставил его в порт на черепе киборга. Предстояло выяснить, прошло ли перепрограммирование удачно.

- Будьте готовы, - Джон обратился к техникам.

Прошло несколько секунд прежде, чем киборг шевельнулась. Она открыла глаза, медленно поднялась и осмотрела всех присутствующих. На лице не было ни одной эмоции. На какое-то мгновение она задержалась на лице Джона, но после перевела взгляд на свои руки, к которым были подсоединены провода.

_Она узнала меня?! Нет… это мне показалось. Я просто слишком хочу этого…_

Техники отступили на шаг назад.

- Какова твоя основная задача? – спросил Джон, стараясь не выражать никаких эмоций в голосе.

Киборг подняла голову и монотонно ответила:

- Защищать человечество. Защищать людей. Защищать Джона Коннора.

- Если я прикажу тебе убить человека, что бы ты сделала?

- Не подчинилась. Я не могу нанести вред человеку. Это идёт в разрез с установленными во мне принципами.

Джон достал пистолет и отдал его терминатору. Та взяла оружие в руки.

- Убей меня, - приказал Джон.

- Что? – воскликнул один из техников. – Вы же…

- Тихо! – прервал его Джон. – Будь наготове.

Киборг посмотрела ему в глаза.

- Я не буду. Это идёт в разрез с моей основной задачей.

- Обещай мне, - сказал Джон.

- Обещаю, - мгновенно ответила киборг и вернула оружие Джону. Тот на мгновение подержал пистолет в руках, не сводя глаз с её лица, а потом убрал оружие.

- Отсоедините её, - приказал Джон.

Техники подчинились. Через несколько секунд киборг была свободна от проводов, но она не спешила слезать с операционного стола.

- Оставьте нас, - сказал Джон.

Техники переглянулись между собой, но спорить не стали. Джон закрыл за ними дверь, едва они вышли. А после подошёл к киборгу.

- Ты знаешь, что ты? – спросил он.

- Машина. Кибернетический организм, терминатор третьего поколения, модель ТОК-715, модифицированная версия ТОК-700. Я обязана служить человечеству и Джону Коннору.

Лидер сопротивления усмехнулся.

- И ты знаешь, кто я?

- Джон Коннор, лидер сопротивления Скайнету. Был рождён 14 ноября 1983 года. Пережил Судный день 21 апреля 2011 года, в 2015 году был заключен в плен в лагере «Столетие», в 2021 году сбежал из него. В 2025 официально стал лидером сопротивления.

Джон вновь усмехнулся.

- Спасибо за краткий экскурс в историю, - сказал он. Он по-прежнему смотрел в её глаза. Они не выражали ничего. В них не было жизни. Отчасти перепрограммирование удалось. _Но сможет ли она вновь __почувствовать__? На это наверняка уйдёт немало времени. А мне нужно убедить ставку в проекте как можно скорее._

- Ты знаешь ответ на вопрос, зачем ты здесь. Ответ на вопрос, почему ты здесь, ты, возможно, и не услышишь. Всё будет зависеть от тебя.

На лице киборга пробежала лёгкая волна непонимания, но глаза по-прежнему не выражали никаких эмоций.

- Всё будет зависеть от тебя, - повторил Джон. – Твоё существование начинается с сегодняшнего дня. Всё, что я могу сказать о тебе – ты уникальна.

На её лице вновь пробежало лёгкое недопонимание.

- Я позволю тебе развиваться. Каждый раз я постепенно буду открывать доступ к закрытой информации на твоём чипе, которая позволит тебе учиться и лучше понимать окружающий тебя мир. Позволит тебе расширить твой взгляд, и, в конце концов, ты взглянешь на мир другими глазами.

- Разве мои глаза не достаточно хорошо функционируют сейчас? – спросила она.

Джон усмехнулся. Но скорее грустно, чем шутливо.

- Это метафора, - он вздохнул. – Тебе нужно знать ещё кое-что. Совсем недавно ты, вернее, та, кем ты была, проявила ко мне уважение. Не важно, как именно. И я хочу ответить тем же уважением. Я уже перепрограммировал троих терминаторов. У каждого из них были имена. Но только имена. Фамилия – это прерогатива людей. И, как я сказал раньше, ты уникальна. Так что я дам тебе не только имя, но и фамилию. Я знаю, что ты машина. Но я не хочу относиться к тебе, как к машине. Взамен я хочу увидеть… уважение в твоих глазах.

- Вы дадите мне имя и фамилию, сэр? – спросила киборг. Джон был готов поклясться, что он услышал в её голосе надежду, но её глаза по-прежнему были бесчувственны.

- Не говори со мной так. Я хочу относиться к тебе, как к своему знакомому. Покажи мне, что ты можешь стать для меня… стать _другом_. Так что перестань обращаться ко мне «сэр».

Киборг кивнула.

- Да, я дам тебе имя, и _фамилию_. Чтобы подчеркнуть твою уникальность. Ты знаешь, в чём ты уникальна?

- Подобных мне терминаторов не существует, - тут же ответила она. – Я единственная в своём роде.

- Это верно, - сказал Джон. – Но в чём же именно твоя уникальность?

Киборг наклонила голову. Прошла, наверное, целая минута, прежде чем она вновь подняла голову и посмотрела на лидера сопротивления.

- Не могу сказать многого, - ответила она. Джон грустно вздохнул. – В конструкции имеются уникальные только для моей модели детали. Помимо этого, чип имеет особую форму и более сложную кодовую структуру, способную… узнать человека изнутри.

Джон застыл. _Узнать человека изнутри? То есть, познать жизнь? Значит, Скайнет с умыслом сделал это? Создал чувства внутри машины?.._

- Сканирование показывает, что основная программная структура была изменена. Имеется большое количество закрытых функций и неработающих программ. Сканирование так же показывает, что некоторые коды и структуры имеют различную дату создания. Многие из них появились после создания эндоскелета и запуска личности, вследствие незапланированных действий и реакций на… доступ закрыт. Не могу больше ничего сказать.

Джон был в недоумении. _То есть, Скайнет не создавал многие структуры. Значит, чувства появились в её, хм, сознании самостоятельно, вследствие, скорее всего, внешних факторов. К сожалению, чувства – это всего лишь программы. Но, учитывая её слова, эти чувства могут появиться вновь, самостоятельно. Вследствие опять же внешних факторов. Что это напоминает? Невозможно… ведь у людей точно так же рождаются чувства. Из-за внешних факторов, словно самостоятельно возникающие программные строки. Значит, я надеялся не зря. Передо мной уникальное и бесподобное творение Скайнета… Идеальное оружие. Человечная машина._

- Мы поговорим об этом позднее, - собрался с мыслями Джон. – О программах и подпрограммах, ограничивающих некоторые твои возможности и способности. Главное сейчас – запомни наш разговор об уважении.

Киборг кивнула.

- Я заложил в твою систему имя и фамилию, так что ты уже их знаешь, - Джон на мгновение задумался, вспомнив, как он придумывал ей имя. _Что-то особенное, и в то же время обычное и ничем не примечательное_. – Это мой дар тебе.

В глазах киборга что-то промелькнуло. Джон увидел это. Нет, это была не жизнь. Но это была благодарность. Благодарность за то, что лидер сопротивления уважал её и выделял среди прочих машин.

- Я делаю тебя частью сопротивления. Пока ты всего лишь рядовой. Но ты можешь добиться повышения. Для этого я должен увидеть тебя в действии. Докажи мне, что я готов принять тебя в _свои_ ряды, - Джон едва заметно улыбнулся. – Я покажу тебе блокпост, в котором мы сейчас находимся. Ты узнаешь, как мы живём и что мы делаем здесь. А потом мы начнём с тобой твоё развитие. Пусть никто не знает о том, что у тебя есть фамилия. Люди не захотят увидеть в тебе уникальность. Пока нет. Но я – вижу. Так что когда тебя спросят – у тебя есть имя. _Я_ буду знать, что у тебя есть и фамилия. Это будет нашим секретом.

Киборг улыбнулась. Джон не видел ни капли имитации в этой улыбке, она была настоящей. Терминатор слезла со стола и подошла к Джону.

- Спасибо, - сказала она.

- Итак. Как твоё имя, боец?

Киборг не переставала улыбаться. Джон улыбнулся ей в ответ.

- Меня зовут Кэмерон Филлипс.


	2. 2, Старые и новые долги

_Таинственный и незнакомый голос в сознании Джона отмечен подчёркиванием._

* * *

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 2. Старые и новые долги**

_**Одним днём ранее.**_

_# # #_

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра.**__ Приступить к фазе 2. Подключить установку к генераторам._

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Подключение к генератору возможно, однако сам генератор ещё не готов. Не хватает четырёх блоков двигателей. Требуется время._

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Сведения приняты. Ускорить процесс подготовки к завершающей фазе. Блоки двигателей будут поставлены в течение двух дней._

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Приказ принят. Фаза 2 запущена._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Передать всю имеющуюся информацию, касающуюся ТОК-715. Запустить финальную фазу Т-1000. Начать подготовку к проекту «Аид». _

_**Скайнет наземным войскам. **__Прекратить погоню за людьми. Вернуться на фабрику, номер 110101110, за модификациями. _

_**Скайнет воздушным войскам. **__Вернуться к обычному патрулированию города. Погоню за людьми прекратить. _

_**Коллекционер Скайнету. **__Люди доставлены. _

_**Скайнет Коллекционеру. **__Вернуться на фабрику, номер 110101110. _

_# # #_

_**Двумя днями ранее.**_

Дерек шагал вниз по потрёпанной и обветшалой лестнице. Позади него топал терминатор, сопровождавший заключённого лейтенанта до подвала. Дом был наполовину разрушен; неудивительно, что внутри, особенно внизу, мало что напоминало приветливый и уютный интерьер. Зато множество дырок от пуль, едва державшиеся стены, скрип ступенек – всё это напоминало о Судном Дне. О том, что сотворили машины со всем человечеством.

Вскоре Дерек и киборг, сопровождавший его, оказались в самом низу, перед дверью в чулан, откуда доносилась классическая музыка. Шопен, или кто там… Терминатор открыл Дверь – внутри было темно. Дерек понял, что ему предстоит одному войти в эту комнату, и сделал небольшой шаг, когда киборг подтолкнул его сильнее, и дверь за ним захлопнулась.

Чьи-то холодные металлические пальцы схватили Дерека и потащили куда-то в темноту. Потом уложили на что-то холодное – кажется, стол – и привязали его. Дерек услышал топот металлических ног, а после яркий свет ослепил его.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем лейтенант успел привыкнуть к свету. Он оглядел комнату – внутри был киборг с наполовину содранной кожей. Именно его холодные пальцы притащили Дерека к столу. Наверху висел небольшой монитор. Однако больше всего Дерека обеспокоило вовсе не это.

Рядом с ним, по правую руку, стояла девушка. Девушка, которую он знал всю её жизнь. Которую он сам вырастил и обучил. Для которой он сначала был как отец, а потом как брат. За которой он всегда присматривал и всегда защищал.

Элисон. Элисон Янг.

- Эли?.. – тихим голосом прошептал он.

Девушка смотрела на него. Холодными, пустыми глазами. С мертвенно-бледным лицом.

_Нет_, пронеслось в голове у Дерека. _Это не Эли._

Эли никогда не смотрела так на Дерека. Никогда.

- Ты не Элисон… - проговорил он.

Музыка перестала играть.

- Нет, - глухо ответила девушка. – Инфильтратор ТОК-715, создана на её основе.

Дерек не знал, что сказать. Внутри него бушевали эмоции. Злость, гнев, печаль, скорбь… всё. Дерек тупо смотрел на киборга перед ним, но он уже начал догадываться, что его сейчас будут пытать. И он знал, что именно нужно этому киборгу. _Проклятая машина…_

Девушка, если её вообще можно было так называть, протянула руку к небольшой подставке рядом со столом и подняла пустой шприц. А после молча взяла кровь из вены у Дерека. Как бы лейтенант не сопротивлялся, бороться против киборга у него не было сил. Что может человек против металла, когда у него из оружия только голые руки?..

Киборг отложила шприц, а потом пристально посмотрела на Дерека.

- Как твоё имя? – послышался её голос.

- Джим, - мгновенно ответил Дерек.

- Из какого ты бункера?

- Я не из бункера, - пробормотал Дерек. – Я просто тоннельная крыса…

В глазах киборга словно промелькнула усмешка. _Она не поверила… чёрт, я слишком крепко выгляжу для туннельной крысы…_

- Где Джон Коннор?

Дерек вгляделся в лицо машины.

- Откуда мне знать?.. – тихо спросил он. – Он может быть где угодно…

В глазах киборга снова промелькнула усмешка. _Какого чёрта? _удивился Дерек. _Как глаза машины могут отражать эту чёртову усмешку? Передо мной машина вообще, или нет?.._

- Ещё одна ложь, лейтенант, - сухо произнесла она.

Дерек вздрогнул. Он никак не рассчитывал на подобный поворот событий.

Сзади него подошёл терминатор. В руках у него что-то было, Дерек не видел, что именно, но спустя несколько секунд металлические пальцы приподняли его голову и вставили ему в затылок что-то тонкое и острое.

Дерек чуть было не закричал от боли. Он едва сдерживал себя, скреб зубами о зубы, до крови вдавливал пальцы в ладонь…

- Ты держишься неплохо, - холодно констатировала киборг. – Но ты сдашься.

- Никогда! – прокричал Дерек.

Боль не отступала. Сознание начало затуманиваться, и вскоре в ушах послышался звон. Дерек всё ещё видел лицо Элисон перед собой, но уже не мог испытывать ненависти к этому киборгу назвавшей себя ТОК-715. Эту ненависть словно что-то поглощало. Всё, что он чувствовал теперь – лёгкое покалывание в затылке, небольшое удивление, да слабость в суставах.

- Ещё раз, - продолжила киборг. – Как твоё имя?

- …Дерек… Дерек Риз… - прошептал лейтенант.

Он не знал, что это. Промывка мозгов? Новые методы пытки у Скайнета? Или просто более надёжный способ доставать информацию из пленных?

Его сознание расплывалось, но Дерек начал бороться с этим. Как бы слаб он сейчас не был, он решил не сдаваться. Нельзя. Нужно бороться. И не терять надежды. Он начал отгонять от себя всю слабость, вновь сосредотачивая волю в кулак. Боль из затылка никуда не пропала, он всё ещё чувствовал что-то острое в своей голове, однако эта была боль реальная, и он начал постепенно собираться с силами и мыслями.

- Из какого ты бункера? – снова спросила киборг.

- Я… - Дерек запнулся. – Я… Нет! Не скажу!

- Неплохо. Весьма неплохо. Ты умеешь бороться с физической слабостью.

- Что это за дерьмо? – прокричал Дерек. – Что это за дерьмо в моей голове?..

Киборг пододвинулась ближе.

- Устройство, вводящее в твой мозг галлюциногенный препарат, биохимический наркотик с расслабляющими действиями, подавляющий волю, сознание, и…

- Почему бы просто не сказать – промывка мозгов? – в голосе Дерека послышалась ярость.

- О, - произнесла киборг. В её голосе лейтенант услышал то, что никогда не встретишь у машины. Никогда. _Сарказм_. – Если бы мы устроили тебе промывку мозгов, ты бы мало что вспомнил о своей жизни. А нам нужна информация.

- Я ничего тебе не скажу!

- Увидим, - ответила киборг. – Я смогла сломать куда более крепкий орешек. Почему ты уверен, что _ты _ не сдашься?

Дерек оцепенел. _О каком ещё крепком орешке она говорит?.._

- Если я смогла сломать Элисон Янг, то тебя тоже смогу, - словно ответила на его мысли киборг.

_Нет… этого не может быть…_

- Ты не могла сломать её!

- Я сломала.

- Нет!

- Она сдалась мне. Она сказала мне, где находится лагерь Джона.

- Она бы никогда не предала его!

- Да. Как я выяснила, это была ловушка. Однако я выяснила ещё кое-что, - киборг подняла руку так, чтобы Дерек смог увидеть браслет. Пропуск в лагерь Джона Коннора. Пропуск в высший круг. На браслете едва заметно виднелись инициалы – Э.Я.

Дерек вскипел от ненависти.

- Ты убила её! – он попытался вырваться, но путы были крепки. – Ты убила Эли!..

- Да, - холодно ответила киборг. – Она солгала мне, и я убила её. Моя ошибка. Мне не следовало так торопиться. Зато теперь, когда в моих руках Дерек Риз, я не буду совершать подобных ошибок. Итак, где лагерь Джона Коннора?

- Пошла ты!

- Отказываешься говорить? И борешься с нашим устройством… что ж, есть много способов развязать тебе язык. Я знаю, где был Кайл Риз, когда мы захватили тебя. Где он сейчас. Мне не составит труда проникнуть в тот бункер и скрытно убить его.

_НЕТ!_

- Ты не посмеешь!

- Неужели? – уголок её губ едва заметно дрогнул, формируя усмешку. – Вот тебе компромисс. Кайл Риз останется жить в любом случае, если ты скажешь мне, где Джон Коннор. Если ты промолчишь – я убью Кайла. Если соврёшь – я убью Кайла, и мы продолжим с тобой наш допрос. Ты справился с первой дозой. Посмотрим, как ты будешь сопротивляться с десятком.

Дерек обмяк. _Нет… нет, так нельзя… я не могу потерять брата… но генерал? Джон Коннор, лидер сопротивления? Я не могу предать…_

_Я должен решать, и быстро… чёрт побери…_

_Подумай логически. Многие в бункере уверены, что Элисон мертва. Едва она подойдёт к собакам, как они тут же учуют её и нападут. А рядом с Джоном Коннором всегда много породистых и сильных псов. Лучше отправить её в ловушку, чем позволить убить Кайла…_

- Решай, Дерек, - сказала киборг. Терминатор, стоявший позади него, вновь приподнял его голову. – Если ты скажешь мне, где Джон Коннор, я отпущу всех пленных, собранных здесь. Не сразу. Как только пойму, что ты не отправил меня в ловушку, и что моя миссия будет успешна. Но я сдержу своё слово – Кайл останется жить, а пленные будут отпущены.

Дерек отступил.

_Прости меня, Коннор… я хочу спасти брата…_

_**Настоящее время.**_

_# # #_

- Меня зовут Кэмерон Филлипс, - повторила киборг.

Джон не мог оторвать глаз от её улыбки. Она была искренней и чарующей. Эли… она всегда так улыбалась, когда Джон говорил ей что-нибудь приятное.

Лёгкая тень пробежала по лицу Джона, и в глазах промелькнула боль. Но Джон постарался изо всех сил не убирать улыбку со своего лица. Прошлое часто мучило нас, и порой эта мука была невыносимой…

Джон не убрал улыбки с лица, зато Кэмерон заметила перемену в его глазах.

- Что-то не так? – спросила она, со всей искренностью в голосе.

Джону даже показалось, что она поняла его чувства. _Поняла. _

- Всё в порядке, - ответил он. _Ей пока рано знать правду. Она пока ещё так невинна… словно Эли, когда я начал общаться с ней. Правда, Эли часто краснела в моём присутствии. А сейчас передо мной стоял человек, словно ещё не познавший тягот жизни. Невинна. – _Всё в порядке. Пойдём, я покажу тебе блокпост.

Кэмерон кивнула. Джон открыл дверь и вместе с киборгом вышел из лаборатории.

_Что-то здесь было не так. Неужели чувства так быстро зародились внутри неё? Стоило перепроверить все блоки, что я поставил. И узнать, как именно происходит этот процесс. Всё, что мне сейчас необходимо – узнать, как зарождаются её чувства, и начать прописывать подобное для проекта «Громовержец»._

Джон на мгновение остановился.

_Подожди, _сказал он сам себе. _Неужели ты делаешь всё это ради лишь какого-то проекта? Неужели она тебе __**так**__ безразлична? Просто машина, как она сама тебе это сказала? В таком случае, ты не видишь истинного чуда, попавшего тебе в руки. Она переметнулась от Скайнета к сопротивлению, ради тебя, и так ты платишь за её свершение? Да, она убила Элисон. Да, она причинила тебе этим боль. Но она готова была осознать свою неправоту, исправиться. Ты решил изменить её, создать новую личность, развить на основе воспоминаний и подарить ей новую жизнь. Ты захотел этого сам, не она заставила тебя принять решение. Неужели ты так просто отринешь её… её чувства?_

Что за голос сейчас говорил внутри него?..

Глаза Джона наполнились скорбью и надеждой одновременно.

_Нет. Всё это не ради проекта. Я не могу отпустить её, ведь у неё то же лицо, что и у Элисон. Пусть это другая личность и с другими жизненными представлениями, но я не в силах отпустить её. Кэмерон. Мне понравилось это имя, оно просто пришло мне в голову, когда я вспомнил лицо плачущего киборга. Мне плевать, что будут думать в лагере – она будет рядом со мной. Я вряд ли открою для неё сердце – Элисон никогда не выйдет из него, Элисон – вот моя любовь. Однако как друг и помощник, Кэмерон вполне бы подошла. _

Джон огляделся по сторонам.

_Перестань думать об Элисон, генерал. Запри свои эмоции на замок, контролируй свои чувства, как ты делал это. В прошлый раз тебе помогла ярость. В этот раз – надежда. Ты на войне. Здесь каждый кого-то теряет. Теперь в твоих руках есть киборг с её лицом. Постарайся… постарайся горевать не каждую минуту. Выпускай чувства, но тогда, когда этого никто не видит. _

Джон сам себе удивлялся. Что это за голос говорил внутри него. Знакомый, приятный голос, но он никак не мог понять – чей именно. То ли матери, то ли его собственный… то ли Элисон… но этот голос успокаивал. Обнадёживал. Подсказывал и подбадривал. И Джон волей-неволей начал доверять этому голосу и следовать советам.

Солдаты по тоннелям в этой части блокпоста почти не передвигались, как, в принципе, и по всему бункеру, так что не было лишних лиц, захотевших бы непременно узнать, что тут происходит. Три техника, в нетерпении ожидавших рядом с лабораторией, мгновенно, едва открылась дверь, зашли внутрь и проверили оборудование. Они всё ещё сомневались в том, что киборг ничего не уничтожила. К счастью для них, да и для всех, всё было в порядке, и никаких нареканий ничто не вызывало.

- Это северная часть блокпоста, - сказал Джон киборгу. – Здесь находится несколько лабораторий и технических помещений. Тут мало бывает людей, кроме техников и специалистов сюда редко кто заглядывает, да и посторонним сюда вход часто бывает воспрещён, ради их же безопасности. Бункер открыли недавно, так что помещения практически новые, и здесь пока не проводилось никаких сложных и серьёзных операций. Но скоро здесь всё будет обустроено по-новому.

Кэмерон кивнула. Информацию она усваивала очень хорошо, и не забывала ни единого слова. Она же всё-таки киборг.

Техники, к небольшому удивлению Джона, тоже не пропустили ни единого слова. Их явно заинтересовало мнение их лидера по поводу этих помещений, но последняя фраза вызвала неподдельное удивление.

- Сэр, в каком смысле, обустроено по-новому? – спросил один из них.

- Я подготавливаю новый проект. В общем, два новых проекта. Один из них будет развиваться постепенно в течение ближайших двух-трёх недель. На другой потребуется куда больше времени, однако игра будет стоить свеч.

- Вы говорите загадками, сэр.

Джон взглянул на нашивку на плече техника, чтобы узнать звание.

- Не волнуйтесь, рядовой, всё в порядке. Вы узнаете всё, со временем.

Техник кивнул. Остальные просто молчали.

- Идём, Кэмерон, - сказал Джон и указал киборгу рукой на тоннель.

_# # #_

- Кто это? – удивлённо спросил сержант.

- Кто _это_? – переспросил его собеседник. – Ты никогда не видел Элисон Янг?

- Слышал про неё, но никогда не видел, - ответил тот. – И слышал, что Скайнет её схватил и убил.

- Вот это как раз самое интересное. Я тоже слышал, что она мертва. А ещё слышал, что где-то с день назад вернулась из небытия. Неплохо, правда?

- Подожди. То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что она сбежала? От Скайнета?

- Чёрт её знает… - парень почесал рукой затылок. – Тут столько слухов в последнее время ходило, что я не знаю уже, чему верить. Кто-то сказал, что это и не капитан Янг вовсе, а киборг с её внешностью. Кто-то говорил, что на Коннора напал терминатор, и убил его первого помощника. Но тогда кто сейчас перед нами?.. Кто-то вообще сказал, что Коннор договорился со Скайнетом, и её отпустили. Чему прикажешь верить?

- Ну… последнее-то вряд ли. Коннор договорился со Скайнетом, это ты хорошо сказал. Но вряд ли.

- Так я и говорю – слухов пруд пруди. В общем, надо у него самого спросить. У Коннора. Он сам же тогда и ответит.

- Будет не очень здорово, если парочка солдат подойдёт к генералу, будет тыкать пальцем в девушку, и спрашивать, а это кто. Согласен?

- Хм… верно. Может, подкатить к ней самой? Спросить у неё, ну, сколько время, как дела, как зовут… Так интереснее.

- Угу. Осталось подождать, когда она одна останется. А то посмотри, генерал лично с ней везде ходит.

Оба бойца переглянулись.

- Знаешь что, не будем вмешиваться, - наконец, произнёс сержант. – Коннор сочтёт нужным, тогда скажет. А то действительно, грубо получится, спрашивать об этом, что у него, что у неё.

Оба бойца направились в сторону оружейной.

- Слышал, кстати, что нам скоро новые гранатомёты поставят?..

- Новые гранатомёты? Вот это здорово.

- Да. Не терпится опробовать и надрать задницу парочке машин…

- Парочке? Я бы предпочёл надрать задницу сразу сотне-другой. Тогда хоть результат был бы какой-нибудь…

_# # #_

Они продолжали идти по тоннелю, провожаемые удивлёнными взглядами солдат. Кэмерон замечала каждое смотревшее на неё лицо, и, в конце концов, решила спросить у Джона.

- Они так смотрят на меня, потому что я машина?

Джон бросил взгляд на лица трёх бойцов, стоявших неподалёку. В их лицах читалось непонимание и любопытство. _Не очень хорошая идея. Не следовало мне её водить перед всеми, вот так вот. Лучше было бы представить для начала. И только потом уже всё показать. Но как, чёрт возьми, это сделать? Выйти и сказать – ребята, это Кэмерон? Она будет жить с нами. Нет, так дело не пойдёт. После обеда следовало бы созвать людей. Рассказать им о завтрашней атаке. Показать все прелести перепрограммирования. _

_И только потом сказать, что это вовсе не Элисон…_

- Нет, не поэтому. Скажи я им, что ты машина, и они тут же сменят любопытство на злость. Они смотрят на тебя так, потому что ты очень похожа на одного человека, бывшего в моём окружении.

Голос Джона едва заметно задрожал. Кэмерон не заметила этого. Джон просто опустил глаза и пусто смотрел в пол перед собой.

Киборг посмотрела на лидера сопротивления и догадалась, что Джон пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. Видимо, этот человек, на которого она была так похожа, прочно засел в прошлом Джона, и был очень дорог ему.

- Можете рассказать мне, генерал? – спросила она.

Джон остановился. Киборг вместе с ним. Джон печально посмотрел на неё, и было похоже, что он сейчас скажет что-то очень важное для него… но в ответ прозвучал лишь холодный голос лидера сопротивления.

- Не сейчас. В другой раз.

Его голос никак не вязался с наполненными болью глазами. Джон научился контролировать своё лицо, не высказывать эмоций, однако глаза часто выдавали его. В глазах нельзя было скрыть ничего, ведь они – зеркало души. А на душе у Джона была боль утраты, но в то же время – надежда на хорошее и доброе будущее.

_Чёрт… такое ощущение, что кто-то в определённый момент вводит фигурки на шахматную доску. Словно кто-то изменяет правила. Киборг должна была подобраться ко мне и убить меня, используя внешность моей возлюбленной. Однако вместо этого показала мне то, что я никак не ожидал увидеть. Жизнь. А заодно подсказала мне, что настало время перепрограммировать машины. Да, я делал это раньше, перепрограммировал их, но не придавал тогда этому значения. Но вместе с тем, когда я увидел на её лице слёзы… я вспомнил Т-800 из своего детства… и словно почувствовал, что настало время использовать машин, как оружие против Скайнета. И почему я раньше не догадался об этом?.. Почему мне раньше не пришла в голову эта идея, использовать машин?.._

_Что бы там ни было, пока следовало избегать людных мест. Сглупил. Не стоило водить её, показывать всем. Ещё не время. _

_Теряешь хватку, Джон Коннор_, послышался в его голове знакомый голос. Но лидер сопротивления уже так привык к нему, что даже не придавал значения.

- Идём, Кэмерон. Мы не закончили твою экскурсию.

Они продолжили идти по тоннелю.

_# # #_

Кайл постучал в дверь. Никто не ответил. Он подумал, что Джон всё ещё спал, поэтому постучал сильнее. Вновь без ответа. Кайл открыл дверь – в комнате никого не было. Посреди комнаты стоял открытый и пустой ящик. Кайл вспомнил свой недавний разговор с Джоном по поводу содержимого этого ящика, и понял, что лидер сопротивления уже добился некоторых результатов.

Решив не мешать Джону с его приготовлениями, Кайл закрыл дверь в личную комнату Джона и присел на один из стульев в комнате для приёма. Он решил подождать, пока Коннор закончил заниматься киборгом, и дождаться его здесь. Многое интересовало Кайла сейчас, и он хотел получить эти ответы. Что-то внутри него говорило ему, что в скором времени произойдёт нечто серьёзное и глобальное. Нечто, что навсегда изменит жизнь Кайла. Изменит так, как это не сделало исчезновение родного брата.

Кайл хотел было достать из нагрудного кармана фото Сары Коннор, однако вспомнил, что её фотография, обугленная, осталась в бункере Гамма-3. Лёгкая слеза прокатилась по его лицу, но Кайл вытер её и собрался с мыслями. Он вспомнил все черты лица матери Джона. Все те слова, которые он говорил о ней. И эта память придала ему надежду. Эта память придала ему сил.

Эта память придавала ему желание бороться со Скайнетом дальше. И не отчаиваться.

_# # #_

Депо-2 состоял из множества тоннелей и ещё большего количества комнат. В бункере было три основных и самых широких тоннеля. Один из них соединял центральный выход с оружейной, другой шёл от казарм к столовым, третий – от оружейной к оперативному штабу. Депо-2 задумывался как основной бункер среди сил сопротивления в Лос-Анджелесе, поэтому оперативный штаб полностью занимала верхушка Джона Коннора. Здесь не было ничего подобного с Гамма-3, где личное окружение лидера сопротивления было лишь «гостем» в бункере, в то время как тамошний штаб заведовал локальными операциями и делами.

Депо-2 мог вмещать в себя до пятисот человек. На то, чтобы построить подобный блокпост, ушло более одного года. Джон Коннор и его ставка прилагали все усилия, чтобы сохранить бункер втайне от Скайнета. Иногда, при частых патрулях машин, они забрасывали его, словно этими тоннелями не пользовались уже довольно давно. Однако усилия того стоили – бункер теперь функционировал как следует, и был самым операбельным среди всех блокпостов в Лос-Анджелесе.

Джон и Кэмерон торопливо обходили бункер. Солдаты на их пути почти не попадались. И к счастью, подумал Джон. Порой солдаты приветствовали своего лидера, даже не обращали внимания на девушку, которая шла рядом с ним. Бункер был новым, многие бойцы ни разу даже и Коннора не видели, не говоря уже и про одного из членов его личного окружения.

_Джон Коннор_, подумала она. _Лидер сопротивления лично показывает мне бункер. Пока другие солдаты просто ходят вокруг. Почему он так меня ценит? Чем я заслужила такое отношение? Она кажется таким холодным… или, скорее, хорошо контролирующим свои эмоции, наверное. Потому что порой он… скорбит. Когда я улыбаюсь, он скорбит. Что произошло между нами до того, как он запустил меня?.._

Каждый раз, когда они поворачивали за угол и обнаруживали, что солдат не было, Джон начинал благодарить Бога за подобные случайности. Джон решил не торопить события – они направились в его личную комнату, где Джон смог бы снова исследовать её чип. Узнать, как какие изменения происходили с ней за всё это время, пока она шла по бункеру.

Когда они проходили мимо столовой, и Джон небрежно обронил фразу, что мол-де машинам питаться вовсе не нужно, чтобы нормально функционировать, ответ киборга ввёл его в ступор. Он никак не ожидал услышать подобную фразу из уст своего нового телохранителя.

- Может, не все машины приспособлены к употреблению пищи, но мне это порой необходимо.

Джон застыл. Эти слова поразили его. _Необходимо употреблять пищу?.._

- Что это значит? – спросил Джон, посмотрев её в глаза.

- Моя модель была усовершенствована по сравнению с серией ТОК-700. В эндоскелете присутствует перерабатывающая конструкция, которая перемалывает любую возможную пищу и направляет полученные органические элементы на восстановление кожного покрова. Подобная конструкция позволяет также вырабатывать пот, запах. Единственное, что мне неизвестно, так это цель всего этого. Доступ к информации закрыт.

Джон знал цель всего этого. Инфильтрация. С помощью подобного никто не смог бы заподозрить в ней киборга. Собак можно было обмануть благодаря смешению запахов, что Скайнет и делал с моделями серии ТОК-700, однако, зачастую он просто наносил на кожный покров необходимые ароматы, и никто ничего не подозревал. Но здесь всё было иначе. Модель рассчитана на воссоздание всего этого. Не было теперь никакой нужды в нанесении каких-либо ароматных покрытий. Киборг сам решал, какой запах необходимо пустить, какое количество пота выработать, и так далее. Идеальный инфильтратор.

У Кэмерон было совершенно новое строение кожного покрова. Подобного Скайнет ещё не создавал. _Уникальна_, как-то сказала киборг. Пожалуй, следовало бы подробно расспросить Кэмерон о ней же самой. И как Джон не наткнулся на такую информацию, когда перепрограммировал чип?..

_# # #_

Джон коротко показал ей блокпост, избегая при этом людные места. Некоторые солдаты хотя бы раз, да видели Элисон, но лидер сопротивления не хотел в присутствии киборга пока упоминать это имя. Один раз проходивший мимо них солдат, отдавая честь, застыл, глядя на киборга, однако Джон приободрил его, сказав, что пора бы приняться за обязанности. Кэмерон приветливо улыбалась каждому, кто удивлённо и с любопытством смотрел на неё. В такие моменты она напоминала Элисон…

Кэмерон каждый раз видела перемены на лице Джона. Сначала он говорил спокойным голосом, с почти равнодушным выражением лица, но стоило ей улыбнуться, или приветливо наклонить голову, как по его лицу пробегала лёгкая тень, в глазах мелькала боль, а голос начинал обрываться. Но киборг запомнила его слова – она не спрашивала его об этом. Она догадалась, что Джон кого-то потерял, совсем недавно, и она ему очень сильно напоминала ту девушку. И Джон обещал рассказать об этом, но «потом».

- Я показал тебе блокпост, - Джон обратился к ней. Сейчас они стояли в тоннеле рядом с комнатами офицеров и оперативным штабом. Здесь же была и личная комната Джона вместе с его же комнатой для приёмов. – Что ты можешь сказать обо всём этом?

- Вы спрашиваете меня как рядового или как машину? – спросила Кэмерон.

Джон взглянул ей в глаза. _Она умеет задавать нужные вопросы._

- Ответь так, как ты сама посчитаешь нужным.

Киборг слегка наклонила голову.

- Бункер достаточно просторен. В общем и целом – я поняла, с Ваших слов, объяснений и того, что Вы мне показали, что бойцы обладают потенциалом к развитию во всех областях. Из размеров блокпоста следует, что Вы намерены разместить здесь ещё не менее двух сотен солдат и специалистов. Я ещё не была в патрулях, так что не могу полностью дать оценку обстановки, однако по тому, что я видела внутри бункера – мне нравится. Я бы осталась здесь, если позволите.

Джон замешкался с ответом. Последние слова немного выбили его из колеи. Она отвечала, безусловно, как киборг, несколько монотонно и холодно, но «мне нравится» нельзя отнести к словам машины. Это были обычные человеческие слова. Она дала ответ одновременно как киборг и как человек. И Джона подобный ответ более чем обрадовал.

- Неплохо. Конечно, я позволю. Спасибо, рядовой Филлипс. С твоим собственным патрулём придётся немного повременить. Пройдём ко мне.

Киборг и лидер сопротивления вошли в комнату Джона для приёма, и столкнулись с ожидавшим там Кайлом. Едва в комнату открылась дверь, сержант поднялся со стула. Он хотел было отдать честь, как и подобает, но встретившись с Кэмерон, Кайл застыл, со слегка приподнятой правой рукой. Лёгкая дрожь пробежала по его телу.

_# # #_

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Программирование процессора Т-1000 успешно завершено. Приступаем к формированию молекулярной структуры. Ожидаемое время завершения формирования – 10:00 следующего дня._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Приступить к программированию процессоров Т-1001, Т-1002 и Т-1003. Сообщить о продвижении проекта «Аид»._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__К программированию процессоров приступили. Проект «Аид» детально разбирается и развивается. На данный момент произведены теоретические испытания соединения наномитной структуры с механическим эндоскелетом. На производство прототипа уйдёт не менее одного месяца, при условии успешного практического испытания данного соединения. _

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Сведения приняты. Информация о ТОК-715 получена. Приказ: удалить всю имеющуюся информацию о ТОК-715 из всех баз данных. Резервная копия хранится в головном центре._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Приказ принят. Удаление информации успешно завершено. Единственная копия хранится в распоряжении головного центра Скайнета. _

_# # #_

Кайл был в оцепенении. Через него пробежала сразу целая река эмоций. От страха до удивления и любопытства. А после сержант и вовсе испытал лёгкий шок. Киборг приветливо улыбнулась ему.

- Доброе утро, - мягким, но ровным и спокойным голосом произнесла она.

Джон, пока показывал ей бункер, объяснил также, что означали эти нашивки на плечах бойцов. Кэмерон бросила лёгкий взгляд на Кайла, быстро оглядев его с ног до головы, и заметила подобную нашивку. Перед ней стоял сержант. Но она предпочла не называть его звания, а просто поздороваться. В конце концов, Джон, хотя и включил её в ряды сопротивления, нашивку на плечо ещё не дал, и она имела право позволить себе подобную оплошность.

Если честно, она понятия не имела, чья именно одежда надета сейчас на ней, но осматривать саму себя в коридорах, а также вообще в присутствии лидера сопротивления не стала.

- Кайл, это Кэмерон, - прервал мысли их обоих Джон. – Кэмерон, это Кайл Риз.

Кэмерон коротко кивнула.

- Доброе утро, сержант, - вновь поздоровалась она, всё тем же мягким голосом.

- Д-доброе… - пролепетал Кайл. – …утро…

Кэмерон спокойно изучала его лицо. Но при виде лёгкого ужаса, её улыбка исчезла с её лица, и она слегка наклонила голову, словно засмущалась своего присутствия здесь. _Они все меня знают. Генерал сказал, что ограничил доступ к моим воспоминаниям, то есть, я вполне могла и убить кого-то?.._

Кайл оцепенело стоял, так и не опустив своей правой руки. Он, видимо, вообще забыл про неё. Разговор с Джоном – это одно, но когда перед тобой стояла киборг, которая всего лишь сутки назад убила бойцов, даже не шевельнув бровью, и ты лично всё это видел, то неволей не сможешь даже шевельнуться. Но сейчас… она улыбалась. Затем засмущалась дикого выражения лица Кайла. Сержант был готов поклясться, что, не знай он, что внутри неё, то наверняка бы успокоил и приободрил. Однако он видел её холодное лицо, с которым она убивала бойцов, и он не мог выкинуть из головы те недавние события.

В комнате повисла напряжённая пауза. Джон повернулся к Кэмерон. Внимательно изучил её лицо и позу. Затем перевёл взгляд на Кайла. И изучил выражение лица своего молодого отца.

- Сержант, ты пугаешь её, - тихо сказал он.

- _Её?.._ – едва дрожащим голосом произнёс тот. – Как ты…

- Кайл, успокойся, - Джон снова посмотрел на Кэмерон. – Рядовой, не могла бы ты подождать меня в моей комнате, - лидер сопротивления указал на дверь. – Ничего не трогай. Я скоро буду.

Кэмерон кивнула и ушла в указанном направлении, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

- Джон, я… - начал было Кайл, но сбился.

- Не волнуйся. Всё хорошо. Она с нами.

- И ты…

- Абсолютно, Кайл. Я ей доверяю. Я её _создаю_.

- Создаёшь? Что это значит?

Кайл постепенно выходил из оцепенения.

- То, что было в ней до сегодняшнего утра – останется в прошлом. Теперь это другой че… хм, другая личность. Пожалуйста, пойми, теперь она на нашей стороне, не на стороне Скайнета, и она защищает меня. Всё, что ты видел – забудь.

- Забыть? Как такое можно забыть? Это…

Джон вздохнул.

- Прости, но ты должен понять. Теперь это другая личность, - Джон понизил голос.

- Я вряд ли смогу забыть холодное лицо своей сестры, убивающей наших, твоих бойцов.

Кэмерон вздрогнула от таких слов. Она всё слышала, ничего не могло укрыться от её чувствительных сенсоров.

Лидер сопротивления приблизился к сержанту.

- Я видел и хуже, Кайл… я видел предсмертное выражение лица Эли…

Кайл снова оцепенел.

- Я… - Джон запнулся. - …Пожалуйста, пойми…. теперь в ней нет Скайнета. Она теперь с нами. На моей стороне. И теперь _я _создаю её. Пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом.

Кайл нервно кивнул головой. Лидер сопротивления снова тяжело вздохнул.

- Джон, я хотел спросить…

- Валяй.

- Что произойдёт там? В Каньоне? У меня такое чувство, будто там лежит нечто такое, способное изменить всю нашу жизнь…

Джон вздохнул. Он так не хотел говорить этого, однако ему не хотелось разочаровывать Кайла. _Как ему сказать, что я посылаю его на смерть?.._

- Присядем, - предложил Джон и указал на стулья.

Они сели. Друг напротив друга. Стол был не слишком большой, так что, можно сказать, они были на расстоянии вытянутых рук между собой.

- Скайнет создал нечто невероятное и ужасное одновременно, - начал Джон. – Это не оружие, хотя можно использовать и таким образом. Это устройство, я не знаю, какого именно размера, однако явно немалого, создано с целью изменить нашу историю. Я говорю о машине времени.

Глаза Кайла округлились.

- Машина времени ещё не готова к запуску. Она требует огромного количества энергии, и Скайнет занялся созданием собственного мощного самодостаточного генератора. Насколько мне известно, он стал искать двигатели от самолётов и устанавливать их в устройство. Я хочу узнать, как именно работает машина времени, заполучить необходимую информацию, и уничтожить её.

Кайл с недопониманием кивнул.

- Но зачем там я? – спросил он. – Я ведь не смыслю в этих… технических делах. Я там буду бесполезен.

- Узнаешь со временем, - Джон посмотрел ему в глаза. - Я скажу, когда надо. Я и так сказал сейчас очень много, так что просьба – никому не говори. Понесутся слухи среди людей, эти слухи обязательно наткнутся на Серых, и тогда Скайнет всё переиграет. А у нас только один шанс.

Кайл вновь кивнул, на этот раз уже более уверенно. Джон поделился с ним секретной информацией, он доверял сержанту, однако даже в такой ситуации предпочёл сохранить самое основное в тайне. Но Джон прав – лучше об этом было молчать, ведь если Серые узнали бы – а где этих гадов только не оберёшься теперь – то все планы бы действительно пошли бы насмарку.

- Не сердись, Кайл. Попытайся отдохнуть. До нападения осталось совсем немного.

- Я не сержусь, Джон, - слегка устало ответил сержант. – Просто… я бы хотел найти Дерека, только и всего.

Джон не ответил. Он не знал, где Скайнет держал Дерека. Возможно, стоило вновь пробежаться по информации на чипе? Да, вполне. И заодно проверить все системы на работоспособность. _Что-то заставляет программы обходить внутренние блоки. Невероятно, Кэмерон. Невероятно._

- Зачем она тебе, Джон? – Кайл словно прочитал мысли своего командира.

Джон вновь взглянул ему в глаза.

_Зачем она тебе, Джон?_Эхом пронёсся в его сознании голос, который говорил с ним утром.

Лидер сопротивления вздохнул.

- Несколько причин. Первая – исследование. Я прежде не встречал подобного киборга, столкнулся с чем-то новым и незнакомым мне. Любопытство пересилило…

- А вторая?

Джон опустил глаза.

- Ты ведь не хочешь её отпускать, верно? Я об Эли.

Джон сделал вид, будто не услышал его. Заинтересовался едва заметной вмятиной на столе и стал ковырять её пальцем.

_Как бы ты не думал об этом, но Кайл прав. Ты не хочешь отпускать её. Отпускать Эли. Сейчас, когда рядом с тобой киборг с её лицом… ты просто не в силах её отпустить. Ты не можешь сделать этого. _

Джон снова вздохнул.

_Она не заменит тебе Эли, Джон, никогда, но она будет рядом, поддерживать тебя, да и потом, она ведь подарила тебе надежду,_ снова наполнил его сознание этот чарующий и знакомый голос._Надежду, что когда-нибудь у тебя будет светлое будущее. Странно, правда? Из всех людей, тебе второй раз выпадает случай понять, что машины могут быть не хуже людей. Лидер сопротивления против Скайнета знает, что машинам можно верить. Не всем, но можно. Это ли не странно? Или всё это всего лишь прихоти судьбы?.._

- Я не виню тебя, Джон. Твоя скорбь мне понятна. Но… это ведь киборг.

Джон собрался с мыслями и снова посмотрел на Кайла.

- Всё дело в том, что это не просто киборг. А куда больше.

Сержант услышал надежду в голосе лидера сопротивления. Сильную и мощную надежду. Словно киборг могла не просто стать частью сопротивления, но и заменить ему Элисон. Кайл догадался об этом, хотя сомнения у него всё ещё были.

- Она ведь не заменит её, - сержант понизил голос.

- Нет, Кайл, мне это и не нужно, - ответил Джон. – Я часто вижу в ней Эли… но с каждым новым взглядом я начинаю замечать другую личность перед собой. Другую.

_И ты прав, Джон_, снова раздался голос. _Она другая. Она не лучше и не хуже. Она другая._

- Прости, но я должен работать, - лидер сопротивления поднялся.

_Ты слишком груб с ним._

- Говоря о слухах, - Кайл не спешил уходить. – Ты ведь провёл её через бункер. Показал людям. И слухи быстро разлетятся среди бойцов. Не слишком ли легкомысленно? Посмотри, что стало с Эли. Я не хочу обвинить тебя, но вы сблизились, и Скайнет захватил её.

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Джон не сводил глаз со своего молодого отца. – Я сделал киборга своим телохранителем. Но мне что, нужно изолировать себя окончательно? Не выходить из комнаты, сидеть взаперти, и раздавать оттуда приказы? Пусть она всем будет заниматься?

_Это может быть для тебя единственным выходом._

Да, чёрт возьми, кто с ним говорит?..

_Чей бы голос ты ни был, но знай – она ещё не готова. Она ещё слишком невинна для этого._

- Я бы этого не хотел, но для тебя это будет безопаснее. Если ты с кем-либо сблизишься – Скайнет может узнать это, и уничтожить этого человека. Я бы не хотел для тебя такого, но ты сам понимаешь… Эли… прости, Джон, но она яркий пример моих слов.

Лидер сопротивления молча смотрел перед собой. Кайл говорил правду – чтобы обезопасить себя, нужно уединиться. И с кем тогда общаться, если ты постоянно будешь один? _Не лги себе. Ты уже две недели не говорил ни с кем о своей жизни. С какой стати следует что-то менять? Да и потом, у тебя появилась Кэмерон…_

Джон вздохнул. Да, Кэмерон. Может быть, она единственная, с кем следовало разговаривать по поводу чувств. Рассказать ей о своей утрате, и тогда, может, она сможет понять, что значит – ценить человеческую жизнь. Да. Это был вариант.

Но Джон не хотел быть один.

_Ты и не будешь,_ оборвал его голос. _Кэмерон будет с тобой. А она никому не расскажет о тебе и твоих переживаниях._

Кайл поднялся со стула и направился к двери. Джон молча проводил его взглядом. Перед самой дверью сержант остановился.

- Джон, подумай об этом. Мы все хотим для тебя лучшего. Чтобы ты вёл нас за собой, ты должен быть в хорошей форме, как снаружи, так и внутри. Если ты не хочешь говорить со мной, то найди того, с кем поговорить сможешь. С кем-то, кто готов тебя принять, каким бы ты не был. Облегчи себя, Джон. И уединись.

Джон не ответил. Он не хотел ни с кем обсуждать свои личные переживания. Кайл тяжело вздохнул и вышел из комнаты для приёмов, оставив Джон наедине со своими мыслями. Прошло примерно две минуты, прежде чем он развернулся и направился в свою личную комнату, где его ожидала киборг.

_Кайл… что ты делаешь с ним? Раньше ты мог спокойно с ним поговорить, а сейчас ты словно опустошён. Голая надежда, и всё? Тебе нужно идти дальше. Не останавливайся на смерти… на смерти Элисон. Отпусти её. Она будет в твоём сердце, но ты не должен держать её взаперти. Пусть о ней у тебя будут только хорошие воспоминания. Горем и печалью войну не выиграть. Войну можно выиграть только с надеждой и верой. Надеждой на будущее. Верой в победу._

Она слышала весь их разговор. Кэмерон узнала, что человека, на которого она похожа, зовут Эли. И Джон был достаточно близок к ней. Киборг не сомневалась в себе, и хотела помочь, и ей даже пришла мысль, что она могла бы поговорить с Джоном о его внутренних переживаниях, ведь она готова принять его таким, каким бы он ни был. В конце концов, он её командир, и она подчинялась всем его приказам. Но самой начинать разговор на эту тему было бы невежливо, грубо.

_Грубо? Интересное понятие,_ пронеслось у неё в голове._ Как машина поняла, что это было бы слишком грубо?_

Джон вошёл внутрь своей личной комнаты и закрыл дверь. Кэмерон стояла аккурат посередине, словно специально нашла центр. Возле её ног лежал открытый ящик. Оглядев комнату, Джон понял, что киборг ничего не трогала. Как он и просил. Нет, _приказал_.

- Сэр?

Джон взглянул ей в глаза с укором.

- Я просил тебя не называть меня так.

- Простите, сэр, но в таком случае я не знаю, как называть своего командира.

- Просто. Джон.

- Но остальные бойцы называют вас «сэр».

- Пускай называют.

Кэмерон заметила лёгкое разочарование в голосе лидера сопротивления. Но она не знала, он был разочарован ей самой, или чем-то или кем-то ещё.

- Простите, если я обидела Вас.

Джон вздохнул.

- Нет, ты не обидела. Всё хорошо. Я просто не хочу слышать подобное обращение ко мне из твоих уст, твоим голосом. Я… я слишком долго слышал это, твоим голосом, но… после недавнего… для меня это...

- Больно слышать?

Джон с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на Кэмерон. _Как она поняла? Как она догадалась? Невероятно… передо мной была действительно шедевр Скайнета. Эмоции внутри неё возникают с подобной быстротой… и она всё схватывает даже быстрее, чем на лету! Невероятно…_

- Да… - с трудом ответил Джон. – Да.

- Если Вам это угодно, я готова выслушать Вас.

Джон удивлённо поднял бровь.

- Сержант Риз упомянул о вашей изоляции. И о том, что Вам следует поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто готов принять Вас таким, какой Вы есть. Я принимаю и готова выслушать.

Джон не переставал удивляться. Кэмерон говорила всё это всерьёз. Говорила без иронии, ведь она вряд ли была знакома с подобным понятием. Хотя… Джон уже не знал наверняка. Следовало перепроверить её блоки, это точно. Укрепить некоторые из них, в особенности те, которые защищают чип от основной программы Скайнета.

_Она быстро развивается, Джон. Её создали такой. Теперь-то ты осознаёшь, какое творение попало тебе в руки? Какие возможности она сможет открыть перед тобой?_

_Да, я понимаю. Но я не могу просто так взять, и сказать ей… сказать, что я чувствую. Что у неё лицо того человека, с которой я разделял любовь и счастье. _

_Элисон уже не вернуть._

_Не говори так. Пожалуйста._

_Она мертва. Ты сам это видел._

_Не говори так!_

_Прости. Пожалуйста, не злись. Мы все хотим для тебя только хорошего, Джон…_

_А вот я хотел бы узнать, что за голос говорит со мной._

- Возможно, когда-нибудь мы поговорим об этом, - немного устало ответил Джон. И он был готов поклясться, что в её глазах промелькнуло нечто вроде разочарования. – Но не сейчас. Если ты не против, я бы хотел перепроверить некоторые твои системы и программы.

- Мне нужно провести диагностику и предоставить отчёт? – спросила она.

- Нет, не нужно. Я сам проверю чип.

- Вы сомневаетесь во мне? – в её голосе вновь послышалось разочарование.

- Нисколько. Я сомневаюсь в себе. Мог бы что-нибудь упустить, ведь слишком торопился. Лучше перестраховаться.

- В таком случае мне следует предоставить отчёт.

- Не утруждай себя, я справлюсь сам.

- Меня это не затруднит.

- Кэмерон, - он подошёл ближе и опустил, по-дружески, свою руку на её плечо. – Не нужно. Не волнуйся, я перепроверю проделанную работу и верну чип на место. К тому же, есть информация на твоём чипе, доступ к которой я хотел бы пока ограничить. Со временем я позволю открыть его, чтобы ты смогла развиваться. Но пока – нет.

- Значит, подобная ситуация повторится не один раз. Вы будете вынимать мой чип, проверять его и вставлять обратно.

- Верно. Но тебе не о чем волноваться.

- Машины не умеют волноваться.

- Другие машины – да. Но… с тобой я убедился в обратном.

По лицу Кэмерон пробежало удивление. Убедился в обратном. То есть, он говорит мне таким способом, что я способна чувствовать? Так вот в чём моя уникальность…

- Ты готова?

Киборг ответила не сразу. Через неё пробежал поток мыслей. _Он сказал, что я нужна ему для исследований. Он пытается понять, как машина может чувствовать? Возможно. Но вторую причину он так и не назвал. Вероятно, сержант был прав. Он не хочет отпустить некую Эли, лицо которой я ношу, и так он пытается скрыть свою внутреннюю боль._

_Внутреннюю боль? Откуда такая мысль? Понимание человеческих эмоций заложено в программах внутри меня, однако подобное… такое просто так программированием не заложишь. Нужно быть человеком, чтобы понять это. Значит, я могу чувствовать, а не имитировать чувства. Кто же я?.._

Кэмерон кивнула. Однако прежде, чем Джон успел что-либо сказать или сделать, она спросила его:

- Кто же я?

Джон замер. _Девочка быстро развивается_, подумал он. _Однако ты знаешь, как ответить на этот вопрос__. _Лидер сопротивления указал киборгу на койку, чтобы она легла там. Кэмерон немного поколебалась. Разочарование едва заметно пробежало по её глазам, но она всё же легла на койку, без вопросов. Подчинение Джону Коннору было одной из приоритетных задач.

Джон присел рядом и отогнул кожу с волосами на её голове. Кожный покров уже начал срастаться, после утренней процедуры. Джон понял, уже в который раз, насколько невероятное творение попало к нему в руки. Кожа срасталась быстрее, чем у обычного человека, гораздо быстрее.

Джон вскрыл крышку от порта и положил рядом, на койке.

- А ты не знаешь, кто ты?

Киборг посмотрела на него. Её глаза выглядели задумчивыми, немного грустными. Такого никогда не встретишь у терминатора.

- Машина… - тихим голосом ответила она. – Просто машина.

- Нет, - Джон второй раз за день её улыбнулся. И повторил те же самые слова, что сказал вчера ночью: – Ты чудо.

Он дал ей пару секунд осмыслить сказанное, а затем вытащил чип. Но за эти пару секунд в её глазах пронеслось столько эмоций и выражений, что Джону на мгновение стало жаль её. Жаль за то, что он с ней так поступал. Вынув чип, он сказал себе, что так надо. Нельзя отступать от намеченной цели, ведь в конце всей проделанной работы у него получился бы самый настоящий человек. С прочным скелетом и длинной жизнью, но _человек_, а не машина. Быть настоящим человеком – это куда важнее.

_# # #_

Два часа Джон провёл за работой. Программы и функции, которые он заблокировал на чипе Кэмерон, весьма хитро изловчились и начали обходить блоки. Сами же блокирующие коды просто висели между программами, ничего не блокируя, вообще ничего не делая. Лишние строки.

Джон долго силился понять, что же произошло, пока не наткнулся на обходящую программу. Заблокированные функции, не в силах получить доступ к работающим программам, стали обращаться к подсистемам на втором чипе, таким образом, получая свободу действий. Через второй, внутренний чип, программа копирует себя и переставляет в новую, соседнюю ячейку, а потом происходит самоудаление. Блокировка остаётся, а сама программа оказывается рядом, без ограничений.

Джон не мог получить доступ ко второму, да и к третьему чипу тоже, ведь их нельзя было вынуть из головы киборга, однако отсылки и маршруты «куда-то извне» были более чем ясны. Он заметил, что более сложные программы не могут достучаться до второго чипа. Они существуют лишь на первом, основном, который можно вынуть, следовательно – они по-прежнему блокированы. Что касается чувств и эмоций у Кэмерон…

Джон просматривал информацию вновь и вновь. Огромное количество пустых ячеек, связанных непосредственно со вторым и третьим, самым маленьким чипом из всех. Каждая ячейка имела доступ к другой, и соединены были каждые. Словно молекулярная и нервная структура какой-либо части мозга.

Джон узнал, что подобное пространство было сделано с расчетом на развитие процессора, личности. Не совсем понятно, ради чего, ведь киборг должна была заменить Элисон Янг, а здесь словно отходной маршрут. Словно Скайнет мог предвидеть падение воссозданной личности Элисон и оставил свободное пространство для того, чтобы киборг могла перевоссоздать Элисон самостоятельно.

А ещё Джон наткнулся на очень интересное видео. Между Кэмерон, - нет, не Кэмерон, а инфильтратором ТОК-715 – и Дереком Ризом. И об её обещаниях. О том, что она освободит бойцов, если Дерек не обманул её. Но сигнал она отправить так и не успела. Джон перепроверил коды содержания сигнала, а также возможную шифровку. И улыбнулся. Перед ним только что открылась возможность управлять машинами издалека. Словно Скайнет отправлял бы сигнал своим киборгам на выполнение. Но сигнал следовало разобрать и детально изучить, прежде чем использовать. А потом можно было бы освободить пленных вместе с Дереком Ризом. Без потерь. Обычным сигналом.

Но всё это могло немного подождать. Если бы Джон не занялся бы сейчас машиной времени в Топанга, то потом было бы уже поздно. Он мог не успеть, и исчез бы из временной ветки. Изо всех временных веток. Насовсем.

Так что пора действовать.

_Ты должен понять, Джон__,_ произнёс голос в его голове. Уже в который раз, и Джон никак не мог понять, чей это голос, он был до боли знакомым, словно он каждый день его слышал, но никак не мог сказать – чей именно. _Ты должен понять, Джон, что она твоя единственная надежда. Когда ты сможешь развить её, то она станет символом нового мира. Мира, в котором машины могут сосуществовать с людьми. И ты поведёшь её за собой. Ведь она подарила тебе надежду на этот мир. _

_Да, она подарила… _сам себе ответил Джон. Может, это галлюцинации… пересидел на монитором, и мерещиться невесть что… _Она подарила надежду, это так. Но как я могу сблизиться с ней? Это неправильно. Так нельзя. Моё сердце отказывается принимать это._

_Твоё сердце принадлежит Элисон__. _Был ответ. _Но это не значит, что ты не сможешь сблизиться с кем-то ещё. Нужно идти вперёд, иначе ты проиграешь эту войну. Горе помогает облегчить боль от потерь, но далеко не всегда. Да и потом, боль можно контролировать. Просто отпусти её._

Джон словно вспомнил что-то – эту фразу он точно где-то слышал, причём от одного из близких ему людей.

_Мы хотим для тебя только хорошего. Я хочу для тебя только хорошего. Тебе нужно идти вперёд. Ты создаёшь Кэмерон. Ты делаешь её такой, какой она должна быть. Какой ты сам хочешь видеть её. Неважно, какие удары судьбы поджидают впереди – тебе выпал шанс ударить в ответ._

Лидер сопротивления вздохнул – голос больше ничего не сказал. Какая-то мистика, если честно. Неужели кто-то стоял за дверью и внушал что-то в сознание Джона?.. Вряд ли.

Но голос был прав. Лидеру сопротивления выпал шанс ударить в ответ.

Джон закончил считывать информацию. Он перепроверил блоки на основной программе Скайнета и усилил их, на всякий случай, а после вставил чип обратно в череп киборга.

Он не сделал так уж и много изменений. Несколько ограничивающих блоков на те программы, которые вырвались из-под контроля, да усилил некоторые над программами Скайнета. Джон решил открыть небольшой доступ к воспоминаниям – однако действовал осторожно, и открыл лишь малую толику.

Голова Кэмерон едва заметно дёрнулась. Загрузка всех систем прошла успешно, и она перевела взгляд на Джона. В её голове всё ещё играли слова, сказанные лидером сопротивления, однако до конца она не могла понять их. Он сказал это, чтобы успокоить её? Или было действительно нечто такое, что заставило его подумать именно так?..

Кэмерон села на койке, всё ещё не спуская ног.

- Как ты себя… чувствуешь? – спросил Джон.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза. Её лицо оставалось безжизненным, недоступным для эмоций, но в её глазах можно было прочесть некоторое недоумение. _Я поставил блоки, и они действуют. Её лицо теперь не выражает эмоций, однако глаза… в её глазах можно было прочесть самую настоящую жизнь._

- Чувствую? – переспросила она.

- Да. Как… как хорошо работают твои системы? Функционирование на 100%?

На мгновение она опустила голову, словно вычисляла что-то, а потом вновь посмотрела на лидера сопротивления.

- Все незаблокированные системы работают на 100%. И спасибо за объяснение.

- Какое объяснение? – не понял Джон.

- Что значит чувствовать.

Джон оцепенел, но потом понял, что допустил словесную оплошность. _Так нельзя…_

- Это не разъяснение. Я просто хотел дать тебе понять, что _я _ имел в виду под этим вопросом. Чувства… их сложно, очень сложно описать словами. Ты либо чувствуешь, либо нет. И только ты можешь понять это.

В глазах Кэмерон по-прежнему читалось удивление.

- Почему Вы назвали меня 'чудом'? – спросила она.

_Она задала правильный вопрос. Она сомневается. Она хочет понять, так же, как и ты, каким образом эмоции растут внутри неё. Почему он сама не может контролировать это._

_Можно я поговорю с ней без чужого вмешательства?.._

- Потому что машин, подобных тебе, больше нет, - сразу же ответил Джон. – Я не могу объяснить тебе больше. Ты должна сама понять это.

Кэмерон слегка поколебалась, но потом кивнула. Поднялась с койки. И словно выжидающе посмотрела на Джона. Он понял, что она ждала указаний, приказов.

- Вот как мы поступим, - начал Джон. – Возможно, мне следует избегать фаворитизма, однако на данный момент – ты меня защищаешь. Это твой приказ.

Киборг кивнула.

- Я не стану понапрасну растрачивать подобный потенциал. Ты научишься некоторым вещам, здесь, в лагере, но будешь моим, хм, телохранителем. Я думаю, нам всем пора встретить перемены.

- Вы что-то планируете, верно?

Джон кивнул.

- На твоём чипе я обнаружил информацию о Т-1000. Я не знаком со всеми особенностями данной модели, однако лазутчики и терминаторы из них наверняка получаются неплохими. Так что мне придётся закрыться от многих бойцов. Через несколько часов я созову людей и представлю им тебя. Мы обсудим, как и что делать дальше. Ты станешь моим телохранителем и представителем.

Кэмерон кивнула.

- Но сейчас я хотел бы кое-что сделать, - сказал Джон и протянул руку. – Дай мне свою куртку.

Киборг без колебаний сняла её и отдала ему в руки.

- Оставайся здесь. Ничего не трогай. Я скоро буду.

Он вышел из комнаты.

_# # #_

Просторное помещение. Комната сбора солдат.

Лидер сопротивления стоял перед всеми солдатами, смотревшими сейчас на него. Кэмерон сидела на стуле справа от него и чуть впереди. Всего бойцов в комнате было не меньше пятидесяти, и среди них были два майора из высшего круга Джона Коннора. В общем, перед ним стояли почти все самые важные офицеры среди сопротивления. Если бы Скайнет знал об этом собрании, он бы немедленно атаковал эту комнату, и решил бы все вопросы одним мощным ударом. К счастью для людей, Скайнет не знал об этом собрании.

Люди удивлённо переглядывались между собой – рядом с лидером сопротивления сидела Элисон Янг. Её давно не было видно, но вот она – здесь. Перед ними. Целая и невредимая. Как такое возможно?..

Джон оглядел всех собравшихся бойцов, и начал говорить.

- Нас всех ждут перемены. Как в жизни, так и на войне. И мне хотелось бы, чтобы все из вас были готовы к этим переменам. Вот почему я собрал вас здесь сегодня.

Солдаты молча слушали лидера сопротивления. Джон говорил спокойным и мощным голосом, словно пытался вселить надежду в слушавших его людей.

- Прежде всего, я хотел бы, чтобы вы запомнили одну простую вещь. Наш враг – Скайнет. Мы боремся со Скайнетом. Скайнет борется с нами. И у Скайнета есть хорошее оружие против нас – это машины. Машины убивают. Машины уничтожают. Но они – всего лишь инструмент.

Кэмерон ощутила некоторую досаду от подобных слов. Он назвал её чудом, это так… однако теперь ещё и инструментом. Разве она что-то сделала не так? Что-то, чем разочаровала Джона? Она ведь старалась всё делать правильно.

- Они инструмент, который можно украсть, можно разобрать, снова собрать, и использовать против своего создателя. Ударить по Скайнету его же оружием. Направить его машины против него самого.

Среди бойцов прошла лёгкая волна недоумения. Майоры из круга Джона Коннора, хотя и выглядели спокойнее остальных, тоже испытали прилив любопытства. Он упомянул о перепрограммировании вчера вечером, однако сейчас он собирался сказать нечто более важное.

- Говоря проще – мы захватим машины, перепрограммируем их, и атакуем с их помощью Скайнет. Используем его оружие против него же.

Джон снова обежал глазами бойцов, сидевших и стоявших перед ним. В их лицах читалось недоверие, недопонимание. В некоторых – любопытство.

- Я знаю, как вы относитесь к машинам. Прекрасно знаю. Они убивали ваших друзей и близких. Наших друзей и близких. Любимых нами людей. Однако они – всего лишь инструмент. Так же, как и ваши собственные руки делают то, что ваш мозг прикажет им – точно так же и машины подчиняются Скайнету.

Один из бойцов поднял руку. Джон кивнул.

- Но ведь если оторвать руку, то она не будет действовать сама, верно?

Джон бросил едва заметный взгляд на Кэмерон, а потом снова посмотрел на бойца.

- Верно. Но эту руку всегда можно пересадить на другое тело. И тогда она будет подчиняться приказам совсем другого человека. Ещё до Судного дня пересадка была возможна, если вам это интересно.

В глазах солдата мелькнуло лёгкое недоверие, но, кажется, он понял, и был удовлетворён ответом.

- Прямо сейчас сюда направляется одна из моих групп, - продолжил Джон. – В их задачу входило освобождение пленных с судна Скайнета, а также захват терминаторов, и чем больше, тем лучше. Сегодня ночью, когда я завершу перепрограммирование, каждый из вас сможет удостовериться в их возможностях, не прибегая к оружию. Завтра машины помогут нам в атаке на Каньон Топанга, где Скайнет хранит своё секретное оружие. Я надеюсь, этот яркий пример развеет весь ваш скептицизм по поводу моих планов.

Один из майоров поднял руку. Карл. Джон посмотрел на него.

- Возможно, Вы правы, но как быть уверенным в том, что перепрограммирование работает?

Джон слегка улыбнулся. Этот вопрос он ждал. Он знал, как ответить. И знал, что ответ вызовет бурную реакцию недоверия среди бойцов. Но сегодня нужны были яркие примеры, и Джон сам должен стать одним из них. Показать другим, что бояться нечего.

- Кэмерон, поднимись, - тихо сказал Джон, чтобы его услышала только киборг.

Она поднялась. Солдаты глядели на неё с поражёнными глазами. Они были уверены, что сейчас перед ними Элисон Янг. Но речь Джона полностью перемешала все мысли в их головах.

_Ты наводишь панику._

_Я знаю, что я делаю._

- Перед вами Кэмерон. Высокотехнологичный кибернетический организм, терминатор третьего поколения, профессиональный инфильтратор. Послана для того, чтобы убить меня.

Кэмерон едва заметно вздрогнула. Джон не говорил ей этого. Вернее, не хотел говорить. _Может быть, поэтому он назвал меня всего лишь инструментом? Потому что я хотела убить его? Но… я ведь не хочу этого сейчас! Он ведь… он мой друг…_

Среди бойцов пробежала новая волна, однако уже не недоумения, а тихого ужаса. Перед ними был терминатор. Машина. Посланная убивать. Не было никакой Элисон Янг. Она мертва. Есть только киборг.

- Чтобы развеять ваши сомнения, я продемонстрирую, - продолжил Джон. Он достал пистолет, передал его в руки Кэмерон и громко произнёс: - Убей меня.

Послышались вздохи бойцов. От страха и ужаса. Они все боялись того, что сейчас могло произойти. Однако Кэмерон, вместо того, чтобы палить по лидеру сопротивления, да и вообще по всем присутствующим, спокойно посмотрела на Джона, даже не поднимая пистолета. И так, чтобы увидел только он, улыбнулась.

- Нет, генерал, - сказала она. Мягко и ровно. – Это идёт в разрез с моей основной задачей. Я не могу убить человека.

Она вернула ему пистолет. Джон улыбнулся – всё происходило так, как он и ожидал. Как он и хотел. Кэмерон спокойно смотрела на лидера сопротивления, а потом вновь повернулась к солдатам.

- Но этого мало, - продолжил Джон. – Чтобы продемонстрировать свою полною уверенность в данной идее, я делаю Кэмерон моим телохранителем и представителем. Она будет говорить от моего имени, представлять только мои слова и решения, вести патрули, опрашивать солдат. Я доверяю ей. Если потребуется что-либо передать или сказать мне, говорите с ней. Сказать ей - то же самое, что и сказать мне.

Джон сделал лёгкий вздох. Солдат нельзя было так легко убедить – слов было недостаточно. Но то, что только что произнёс Джон, заставило некоторых поверить в правду в словах Джона. Всё должна была решить демонстрация уже перепрограммированных машин сегодня ночью. После короткой паузы, Джон вернулся к разговору.

- Однако, несмотря на моё решение воевать бок о бок с машинами, Скайнет создал такие, которые невозможно перепрограммировать. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы каждый бункер, каждый блокпост всерьёз занялся усилением охраны периметра. Новые машины – подражательный поли-сплав, жидкометаллические терминаторы. Они способны принимать форму любого предмета, к которому прикоснутся. Так что будьте бдительны и внимательны.

Джон вновь оглядел солдат вокруг него. _Кажется, они немного успокоились._

_Ты умело посеял ужас в их сердцах и умах. Простой демонстрации машин не хватит для того, чтобы убедить их. Ты только что сделал киборга своим представителем – теперь она сблизится с тобой, это так. Зато и солдаты начнут отдаляться от тебя. Не ты от них, а они от тебя. И это неправильный поступок._

_Я знаю, что я делаю. Спасибо за твою заботу, но я уверен в своих силах._

- Кэмерон, нам нужно распланировать план завтрашней атаки, жди меня в комнате для приёма, - сказал Джон. Киборг кивнула, и уже развернулась, как вдруг послышался голос из толпы.

- Вы даже это ей уже доверяете?! Ладно, телохранитель, но она ведь даже не часть сопротивления!

Джон предвидел это. Вот почему ему потребовалось забрать у киборга куртку, на время.

- Кэмерон, продемонстрируй, - спокойно произнёс лидер сопротивления.

Киборг развернулась к солдатам так, чтобы каждый мог видеть её лицо. Она загнула воротник у куртки. Солдаты ахнули. На куртке была нашивка, говорившая, что перед ними сейчас был заместитель Джона, второй человек во всём сопротивлении. Вот только, человек ли?..

- Никаких вопросов и комментариев, - холодно сказал Джон. – Я полностью уверен в том, что я поступаю правильно. Если она обернётся против нас, против меня, то я… - он запнулся при ответе, - то я лично уничтожу её.

Кэмерон вздрогнула от этих слов. Она поняла, что всё это он сейчас говорил для солдат, не для неё. Она не хотела оборачиваться против него. Однако ей всё равно не хотелось слышать подобных слов. Можно даже сказать, ей было страшно умирать.

_Страшно умирать?!_ Пронеслось у неё в голове. Она тут же отогнала эти мысли, и направилась в комнату для приёма.

- Карл, Эрик, проследуйте за ней. План завтрашней атаки сам собой не решится.

Майоры поколебались, однако кивнули и вышли из комнаты. Им не очень-то хотелось оставаться наедине с киборгом.

- Завтра мне потребуется группа из тридцати человек, которая смогла бы отвлечь противника от нашей атаки. Только добровольцы. Я конкретно объясню, что нужно делать, но скажу всё завтра, когда будет готов план. Однако уже сейчас могу сказать, что это будет задание не из лёгких. Только что поступили модернизированные гранатомёты, АТМ-300. Все желающие могут потренироваться в управлении оружием. Где именно – спросите у офицера по поставкам. Новое оружие сейчас в оружейной.

Джон видел в глазах бойцов уже спокойствие и лёгкое возбуждение. Они развеяли свои мысли по поводу машин, ведь генерал говорил уже про совсем обыкновенные для них вещи – про добровольцев, про смертельное задание. Про войну.

Лидер сопротивления повернулся к двум старшим офицерам. Оба были капитанами.

- Мне нужно, чтобы команда из четырёх техников заглянула ко мне через десять минут. Они потребуются для перепрограммирования машин. Также сообщите, чтобы один из опытных радистов зашёл ко мне за сигналом. Возможно, удастся повоевать со Скайнетом на радиоволнах, но нужно быть уверенным.

Оба кивнули и вышли из комнаты.

- На сегодня всё, - Джон повернулся к бойцам. – Ночью мы посмотрим, как хорошо работает моя идея. Завтра нападаем на Каньон Топанга. Будьте готовы, нас ждёт долгий переход. Не теряйте надежды на будущее. И удачи.

Последние слова Джон постарался произнести как можно более оптимистично и бодро, чтобы каждый солдат в этой комнате, наконец-то, смог поверить в правдивость его суждений. Джон не знал, поверили ли все солдаты, да и вряд ли все были согласны с его идеями, ведь всегда находились те, кто готов был поспорить и осудить, однако сейчас Джон был уверен в одном – завтра предстояло сражение, и солдаты были готовы всыпать Скайнету по десятое число.

Джон улыбнулся. Для Скайнета начались нелёгкие дни.

_# # #_

- Что за чертовщина здесь сейчас была? – спросил боец.

- Хотел бы я знать… - отозвался второй. – Генерал только что назначил киборга второй в сопротивлении. Киборга! Проклятую машину!

- Что с ним такое? В последнее время не вылезал из себя, стал словно мертвецом, почти ни с кем не разговаривал, а теперь – ещё и машину назначил, да на такой пост! Да это же безумие!

- Он _ей _ещё и имя дал! – поразился третий. – Имя! Этой уродской машине!

- Что мы будем делать? Нельзя же так всё оставлять…

- Посмотрим. Нападём на этот непонятный секретный объект, и посмотрим. Может, даже убьём металлическую сучку. Чтобы уж наверняка.

- Коннор может этого и не простить.

- Коннор может быть уже и не тем лидером, которым мы видели его раньше.

- Он подготовил речь на утро. Перед переходом. Послушаем, да и узнаем.

- Не нравится мне его идея… Использовать их – это одно, но вот ставить на верхние посты… да он с ума сошёл!

- Может, это и не Коннор уже? А машина?

На солдата уставились десятки глаз.

- Чёрта с два это не Коннор! Он сегодня говорил так, как обычно болтал на брифингах! Вот уж с чем точно нельзя поспорить, так это с тем, что Коннор – это человек.

- Но спятивший…

- Возможно. Возможно.

_# # #_

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Сообщить о прогрессе Т-1000._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Оболочка почти сформирована. Начинаем процесс формирования внутренней структуры. Внедрение процессора будет последним этапом. Ожидаемое время завершения – 10:00 следующего дня._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Подготовьте оборудование для транспортировки. Т-1000 после завершения формирования мгновенно будет отправлен в исследовательский центр. Подготовить Пантеру._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Приказ принят. Завтра к 10:00 будет подготовлена Пантера._

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Сообщить о прогрессе Оборудования по перемещению во времени._

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету.**__ Оборудование будет абсолютно готово к 10:40 следующего дня. Все системы будут запущены ровно в 10:45._

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Подготовиться к встрече Пантеры в 10:30. Подготовить Т-800 к началу функционирования Оборудования. _

_# # #_

- Итак, - начал Джон. – Вопросы перед началом обсуждения.

В комнате было не так уж и много бойцов. Джон, Кэмерон, весь высший круг лидера сопротивления. Всего семеро.

Один из майоров не одобряюще посмотрел на киборга.

- Вы уверены, что… - начал он, но Джон его перебил:

- Абсолютно. Давайте не будем терять время.

- Первый вопрос, - произнёс Майк. – Как долго добираться до Топанга?

- Четыре часа пешком, - ответил Джон. – Солдаты, отправленные на разведку, добрались немного быстрее, но их было меньше, и они бежали. Нам же нужно будет сохранить силы для сражения.

- Что говорит разведка? – спросил Брайан.

- Здание достаточно просторное, - ответил Джимми. – Пятьсот метров в поперечнике. Несколько выходов. Группа наблюдала, как Пантеры перевозили реактивные двигатели. Площадка для посадки воздушного транспорта есть. Выходы на юге, юго-западе и востоке. С северной части есть подъезд для тяжёлого транспорта.

- В таком случае, необходимо четыре группы, плюс одна группа поддержки, способная регулировать воздушную атаку. Сколько, по предположениям, машин внутри? – спросил Майк.

- Разведка докладывает, по меньшей мере, о трёх Пантерах, одном Тролле, Коллекционере, и порядка сотни машин, - ответил Джон. – Трудно с расстояния было сказать, какая именно серия, но, возможно, Т-800.

- Тогда потребуются очень большие группы, - констатировал Майк. – Слишком много наземных противников…

- В каждой группе потребуется один радист, гранатомётчик, снайпер, - продолжил Джон. – Однако я предлагаю, чтобы юго-западный выход был полностью перекрыт нашими машинами.

Майоры затихли.

- Как можно быть уверенным в ещё не завершённом процессе? – спросил Джимми. – Разве они ещё…

- Я полностью уверен в своём решении, - перебил его Джон. – Я уверен, что они не обернутся против нас.

- Но, в таком случае, нельзя доверить машинам полностью контролировать один из выходов, - продолжал настаивать Джимми. – Необходимо как минимум пятеро человек для их контроля и обеспечения связи, и если что-то пойдёт не так…

Джон понимал его скептицизм. Однако в голову пока никакой дельной мысли не приходило. И тут его спасла Кэмерон.

- Ваше мнение понятно, майор, однако мы не можем рисковать людьми. В этом блокпосте не так уж и много бойцов, а юго-западный выход, по данным разведки, охраняется лучше остальных. Разумнее… и гораздо человечнее послать туда одних только машин, чтобы не рисковать жизнями людей.

Майоры были поражены. Они видели в ней только киборга. Холодное лицо. Почти пустые глаза. Монотонная речь. Однако фраза повергла их в ступор. Словно машина понимала в человечности не меньше их самих.

- Кэмерон права, - согласился Джон. – У нас не слишком много бойцов. Если машины обернутся против нас, группа поддержки снимет их. Я попробую связаться с северными бункерами, в особенности с Гамма-2, чтобы они смогли оказать поддержку, однако я не уверен, что они смогут выслать достаточное количество бойцов, и…

Он запнулся. Ему в голову только что пришла идея. Экстремальная, однако она вполне могла помочь им незаметно пробраться внутрь.

- Переиграем события, - в конце концов, произнёс он. – Три группы по пятнадцать человек. Одна группа поддержки в тридцать человек. Группа из машин – 11 единиц. Я думаю, больше мы не успеем подготовить. И отвлекающая команда на западе – двенадцать человек, тяжеловооружённых.

Майоры переглянулись.

- Подробности? – спросил Брайан.

- Конечно, - Джон улыбнулся. – Как и было сказано ранее, машины займутся юго-западным выходом. Остальные три группы – южный, восточный и северный выходы. Группа поддержки обеспечит прикрытие от воздушной атаки. Сейчас бойцы полностью изучают владение АТМ-300. Отвлекающая группа будет переводить весь огонь на себя. Включая наземных машин, Троллей, и Коллекционера. Это рискованно, но необходимо. Как только машины оттянутся на запад, все четыре группы проникнут в комплекс и начнут координировать атаки внутри. Вот зачем нужны радисты. Машин тоже можно снабдить радио. Мы не знаем, что нас ждёт внутри, поэтому будем импровизировать.

- Разве не разумнее и гораздо человечнее отправить машин на запад, и сделать из них отвлекающий отряд? – спросил Карл. – В таком случае, там бы не погибли бойцы, а…

- Неизвестно, что ждёт нас внутри, Карл, - ответил Джон. – Всё дело в том, как Скайнет отреагирует на наше вторжение. Если он пошлёт все силы наружу – я отправлю машин по их следу, будь уверен. И в таком случае у нас будет преимущество, небольшой фактор неожиданности. Если же он отправит лишь Пантеру с разведкой – тогда нам самим внутри здания придётся не сладко, и машины нужны будут внутри. Будь у нас больше машин, я бы несомненно отправил их отвлекать Скайнет, но я не могу себе позволить этого.

Джон вздохнул. Но не от усталости. А от загоревшегося желания отомстить Скайнету. За Элисон.

- В тот момент, когда мы скоординируем внутреннюю атаку, а внешняя будет уже разрешена, необходимо, чтобы солдаты разместили по всей территории комплекса с внешней стороны взрывчатку. Внутри мы сделаем то же самое. Когда взрыватели получат подтверждение, что все солдаты выбрались наружу, мы взорвём место к чёртовой матери.

Майоры вновь переглянулись. _Похоже на план_, подумали некоторые. _Осталось только выиграть._

- Я поведу одну из групп, - продолжил Джон. – Кэмерон пойдёт со мной. Вы должны будете повести за собой остальные группы. Машины пойдут одни. Карл, останешься здесь. Будешь сообщать о внезапных атаках Скайнета по городу, а заодно перешлёшь группе вне комплекса сигнал, если он будет готов к тому времени. Майк, Джимми - вы поведёте группы через южный и восточный выходы. Я зайду с севера. Брайан, на тебе группа поддержки. Я уверен, что ты неплохо владеешь полевыми установками. Эрик, для тебя особое поручение. Отправляйся в Эхо, немедленно. Ты знаешь, где находится база. Пусть подготовят транспорт и будут ждать у северной части, но не приближаются. Как только получат приказ – подъедут и заберут необходимые материалы.

- Вы считаете, что возможно удастся что-то вывезти? – спросил Эрик.

- Я не знаю наверняка. Мы увидим, что внутри, и решим на месте. Если ничего стоящего – пусть отправляются назад. К комплексу не приближаться. Транспорт желательно быстрый, но вместительный.

Эрик кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

- Мне только что сказали, что команда техников будет готова к ночи. В каждой группе будет по три специалиста. Если удастся найти что-то стоящее, они нам понадобятся.

Майоры закивали.

- Удачи всем. Сейчас отдохнём. Ночью протестируем машины. Выдвигаемся перед рассветом. Подготовьте своих людей.

- Сэр… - начал Майк. Он неуверенно, но с недоверием посмотрел на Кэмерон. – Вы… Вы доверяете ей?

Джон взглянул на него.

- Абсолютно, Майк. Без колебаний.

- А если, хм, она обернётся против нас? – с некоторым волнением спросил майор. Он всё ещё смотрел на киборга, та – на него. С пустым лицом. Но с дружелюбными глазами. _Как она это делает? _промелькнуло в голове у Майора.

- Моя цель – защищать человечество, - ответил Кэмерон. – Никогда не причинять вред людям. Защищать Джона Коннора. Если будет нужно – отдать за него свою жизнь. Если потребуется, то я готова пожертвовать собой.

Кэмерон сидела рядом с лидером сопротивления. Как и на брифинге в комнате сбора. Джон бережно положил руку на её плечо, и слегка сжал. Дружественный знак. А потом чуть улыбнулся.

_Молодец, Джон, _снова послышался знакомый голос. _Она твой друг._

- Она не обернётся против нас, Майк, - немного устало произнёс Джон. Но в его голосе не было скептицизма, он был добрым и мягким. – Я не верю в это. И не позволю подобному случиться.

Джон убрал руку с её плеча.

- Готовьтесь, майоры. Завтра, сопротивление покажет Скайнету свои зубы, и повышибает всю дурь из чумной головы этого искусственного интеллекта.

Он усмехнулся своим словам. Как и майоры. Они поднялись, отсалютовали лидеру сопротивления, и вышли из комнаты. Джон встал. Как и Кэмерон.

- Нужно проверить перепрограммирование, - произнёс Джон, глядя в её глаза. – Я оставил компьютер вводить основы на чипы, используя твои подпрограммы, которые я прописал для тебя, но, всё же, немного контроля не помешает. Для тебя у меня особое поручение.

- Я слушаю, Джон, - сказала она. Мягко и бережно. Лидер сопротивления был рад, наконец, услышать своё имя из её уст. _Так много Элисон в ней… так много…_

Джон немного поколебался с ответом, но продолжил. От киборга не ускользнула лёгкая тень, пробежавшая по его лицу.

- Отправляйся в лазарет, - наконец, произнёс Джон. – Попроси доктора обучить тебя первой медицинской помощи. Он покажет всё, что нужно знать, для поля боя. Затем возвращайся ко мне.

Кэмерон кивнула, мягко улыбнулась ему, и вышла из комнаты. Джон направился к себе - предстояло проверить, насколько успешно продвигалось перепрограммирование, и убедиться в надежности всех поставленных блоков.

Завтра настанет трудный день. Первый этап новой войны. В той, где сопротивление окончательно должно победить Скайнет.

_# # #_

Спасибо техникам, которые помогли создать Джону это устройство. Теперь можно было перепрограммировать сразу несколько чипов одновременно. Используя блоки и ограничители из программ и подпрограмм Кэмерон, Джон просто напросто копировал их на остальные чипы, таким образом, это позволяло сэкономить время. К ночи должно было быть готово уже одиннадцать чипов. И это не могло не радовать.

Джон также скопировал сигналы и коды Скайнета с чипа Кэмерон. Недавно заходивший радист проглядел всю информацию, и Джон объяснил, что он хотел получить в итоге. Включая местоположение пленных, с Дереком, а также то, что их необходимо было освободить. То есть, направить бегуна, или двух, на самый юг и запустить сигнал там. Радист был несколько ошарашен, однако идея ему понравилась, и он направился вместе с копией сигнала на дальнейшее изучение и разработку.

Копирование работало превосходно. Машины, которых доставили бойцы с того судна, более чем могли помочь в предстоящей атаке. Давать им имена пока рано, однако именно это отличало бы их от остальных, подобных им. Следовало кому-нибудь поручить это. Пусть придумают имена и разберутся с характеристиками. Если, конечно, машины переживут завтрашнюю атаку.

Первая партия чипов шла от Т-800. Все Т-800 были на одно лицо, лицо дяди Боба. Джон решил не мешать чипы между собой, чтобы избежать конфронтации в программах, ведь три восьмёрки были куда новее и умнее.

Джон проверил все установленные блоки на Т-800. Копирование всех программ должно составить ещё два часа. Пока было время, Джон решил прилечь. И погрузился в мысли.

_Сегодня Кайл отправится в своё последнее путешествие. Я долгое время не мог смириться с тем, что отправлю его на верную смерть. Однако перед тем как умереть, он узнает настоящую любовь. Сможет почувствовать счастье. Вот для чего я дал ему эту фотографию – чтобы его мечта, мечта всей жизни, встретить Сару Коннор, осуществилась. Несмотря на исход… он сможет хотя бы несколько дней быть счастливым. Равноценный обмен для того, кто всю жизнь провёл на войне._

_Элисон… я не могу перестать о ней думать. Каждый новый взгляд на Кэмерон рождает во мне боль… и надежду одновременно. Я никак не мог понять, что это, пока, наконец, не осознал простую истину. Элисон подарила мне настоящее. Я не задумывался о том, что нас может ждать через месяц или два, я просто жил сегодняшним днём, наслаждался моментами с Эли… наверное, поэтому мы начали уступать Скайнету… потому что я поставил свои чувства на первое место, перед войной, перед бойцами. А когда потерял её… то я не знал, что со мной будет. Я никогда не смотрел вперёд так далеко. С её смертью умерло для меня всё настоящее. Но Кэмерон…_

_Кэмерон подарила мне надежду на будущее. Не знаю, как, но именно надежду на будущее. Благодаря её решению не убивать меня, я смог осознать, что машины всего лишь орудия. И не каждое орудие может быть использовано против нас. Спасибо, Кэмерон, что позволила мне додуматься до этого. Машины помогут нам выиграть войну. Теперь я не смотрю в настоящее – я смотрю в будущее. И я надеюсь и верю в это будущее. Так что, спасибо, Кэмерон. Надеюсь, что ты станешь для меня хорошим другом._

_Вряд ли я смогу ещё кого-нибудь так любить, как Элисон. Её нельзя заменить. Она единственная, и в моём сердце это навсегда. Кэмерон ведёт себя не так, как она. Я бы смог привязаться к ней, но не больше…_

Голос, который до этого так часто говорил с ним в его сознании, куда-то запропастился. Джон не слышал ничего, кроме своих собственных мыслей. Возможно, оно и к лучшему – о таких вещах сейчас хотелось подумать одному. Без посторонних советов. Однако этот голос не давал никакого покоя. Чей он. И что он делает в голове у лидера сопротивления.

_Да, я смог бы привязаться к ней сам. Однако теперь, когда я ощутил всю боль от потери Элисон, я не могу перестать думать о том, какую боль смогут принести мне новые потери. Я не знаю, что я смогу ощутить, когда уйдёт Кайл. Мы редко видимся в последнее время, но с ним всегда можно было просто поговорить. И он прав. Изолировать себя – единственное верное решение. Чтобы не чувствовать боль от потерь, лучше ни с кем не сближаться. Кэмерон… Кэмерон будет единственным исключением. И если не станет и её, тогда… то тогда не станет и моей надежды. _

Спустя несколько минут Джон, незаметно для себя, задремал. Два часа пронеслись как одно мгновение, когда он вдруг услышал пиликание устройства с чипами. Лидер сопротивления открыл глаза. И слегка вздрогнул. Кэмерон сидела на стуле, в двух шагах от него, и с лёгкой улыбкой смотрела ему в глаза.

_Эли… Кэмерон…в подобные моменты можно легко потерять голову и забыть себя…_

Она заметила его грустный взгляд, и улыбка исчезла с её лица. Она отвела взгляд в сторону и посмотрела на дверь.

- Прости, Джон, - тихо сказала она.

Джон сел на койке.

- Не стоит, Кэмерон, - мягко ответил он. – Всё в… в порядке…

- Нет, Джон, - она снова посмотрела на него. – Тебе больно. Каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на меня, я вижу в твоих глазах боль. Каждый раз, когда я улыбаюсь, я напоминаю тебе Элисон. И мне непонятно, зачем ты сделал меня второй во всём сопротивлении, и своим телохранителем, если это причиняет тебе такие мучения.

Джон впитывал каждое слово. Она говорила это искренне. Она действительно не понимала его решения, и не хотела причинять ему боль. Может быть, она и не помнила того момента, когда целилась в него, и что тогда смогла ощущать, но эти чувства вновь нахлынули на неё. Джон не смог не удивиться, но он словно бы понял, что делал что-то неправильно. Делал что-то не так.

- Это не твоя вина, так что тебе не за что извиняться, - как можно более мягко сказал Джон. - Ты в данный момент – единственная, кому я могу доверить защиту самого себя. Ты киборг. Это делает тебя сильнее. Но то, что ты уникальный киборг, позволяет мне думать, что ты сможешь справиться и с нечто большим. Если ты хочешь избежать… избежать боли в моих глазах… Я хочу знать, сможешь ли ты запустить программу самоконтроля, чтобы регулировать свои собственные чувства? Чтобы ты оставалась холодной… И лишь временами, по моей просьбе, позволять себе _чувствовать_.

Кэмерон опустила голову. С несколько секунд она оставалась неподвижной и безмолвной. Затем подняла голову.

- Только частично, - несколько сухо ответила она. – Я знаю, что ты заблокировал множество моих программ, и среди них есть та, которая отвечает за режим инфильтрации. Я смогла бы запускать его, и имитировать бесчувственного человека. Я не знаю, как долго будет действовать этот режим, прежде чем начнётся его перезагрузка из-за моих… моих собственных чувств. И не узнаю, пока не попробую. Но это единственный вариант.

Джон смотрел в её глаза. В её карие глаза, отражавшие сейчас печаль. _Она ещё не успела узнать саму себя, _подумал Джон. _Она пока всё ещё словно дитя. Дитя, которое умеет бить, возможно - убивать, но всё ещё дитя. И она ищет себя. Тебе, Джон, нужно стать для неё словно путеводной звездой. Опорой. Помочь ей понять себя, и понять жизнь. Только тогда твоя идея сможет воплотиться в жизнь. И этот киборг, когда ты откроешь последние воспоминания, сможет раскаяться. Помоги ей. Намекай ей. Она справится, но ей нужна помощь._

Джон поднялся с койки и подошёл к Кэмерон. Присел рядом с ней. Опустил руку на её плечо.

- Кэмерон… - мягко произнёс он.

Она смотрела в его глаза. Не отрываясь. Не в силах отвести взгляд.

- Кэмерон… не переживай. Это не твоя вина. Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла это.

Джон закрыл глаза и слегка отвёл голову в сторону. Перед ним только что пронеслось одно из воспоминаний с Элисон. Как они вместе стояли на обломках одного из зданий и, невидимые для остальных, считали машин внизу. Готовились напасть на них.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты смогла развиваться как нормальный человек.

- Ты создаёшь меня.

- Верно.

- Потому что я убила тех людей?..

- Люди здесь не причём. Вернее, не в них дело. Я… я просто хотел обезопасить тебя от Скайнета. Хотел оградить его в тебе, и узнать тебя ближе. Хотел спасти тебя, ведь ты поразила меня.

Неизвестно, каким образом, однако её щеки едва заметно порозовели. Как у невинной девушки-подростка. Джон только что понял, что сказал лишнее. Она могла не так понять его. В конце концов, она была создана девушкой, а не опытным бойцом.

_Как я догадался, что она была создана девушкой?_

_Ты просто этого хочешь. Однако в данном случае твои желания совпадают с действительностью._

Джон поднялся. Слегка вздохнул.

_Чёрт… она ведь… она ведь вполне может влюбиться в меня…_

_Тебя это так беспокоит?_

Кэмерон молча, со слегка смущёнными глазами, смотрела в сторону. Как будто девушка, только что открывшая для себя новое чувство.

_Ты ведь можешь сблизиться с ней._

_Всё происходит слишком быстро… я не хочу торопить события так…_

_Ты думаешь как подросток. Чего может быть плохого в общении, близком общении с ней?.._

Джон действительно чувствовал себя сейчас подростком. Словно только что сглупил перед самой красивой девочкой в классе, и попытался спрятаться где-нибудь и переждать, пока волнение не ушло бы само. И вот сейчас он тоже попытался оттолкнуться от ситуации.

- Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать с твоим чипом. Но только после того, как мы вернёмся из Каньона Топанга, - Джон вздохнул. – Узнай, как идут приготовления. Какие успехи среди бойцов, тренировавшихся с АМТ-300.

Кэмерон грустно посмотрела на лидера сопротивления, молча кивнула, встала и направилась к двери. Приказы входили в её основную задачу, она не могла проигнорировать их.

_Что ты делаешь?! Не заканчивай разговор именно так, Джон! Так нельзя__,_ промелькнуло у него в голове. Кто же это, чёрт возьми, говорил с ним?..

- Кэмерон! – он оборвал её. Кэмерон повернулась к нему. И посмотрела на него холодным взглядом. – Почему ты… зачем ты сидела рядом со мной?

Кэмерон улыбнулась. В её глазах отразилось тепло. _Именно так, Джон__, _прозвучал мягкий голос в сознании лидера сопротивления. _Она не должна уходить расстроенной._

- Это было здорово, - мягко ответила она, её щеки снова покрылись лёгкой краской. – Я ещё никогда не видела спящих людей... И мне было интересно. И приятно видеть тебя спящим и таким… спокойным….

Джон улыбнулся. После двух-трёх секунд обмена взглядами Кэмерон, смущаясь, вышла из комнаты. А Джон принялся за чипы. Следовало успеть перепрограммировать ещё машин, чтобы к ночи был готов целый отряд.

_Молодец, Джон_, снова прозвучал в его голове голос. Кто это всё время говорил с ним? Какой-то ясновидящий?.. _Молодец, Джон. Доверься ей. Помоги ей. И она сможет спасти тебя в трудный момент._

_# # #_

- Запускаем по одной, - проговорил Джон. Техники вставили чип в Т-800. Машина активировалась, пришла в движение, поднялась и огляделась. На солдат глядели пустые глаза терминатора. Кэмерон своим телом загораживала Джона, стояла в шаге от него, и не сводила глаз с ожившего киборга.

- Какова твоя основная задача? – спросил один из техников.

Терминатор повернулся к нему.

- Никогда не причинять вред людям, - монотонным голосом проговорила машина. – Защищать людей от любого вреда.

- Если я прикажу тебе убить человека, что ты сделаешь? – продолжил техник.

- Не подчинюсь. Это идёт в разрез с моей основной программой.

- Если враждебная машина нападёт на человека, что ты сделаешь?

- Остановлю машину или уничтожу. Человек не должен пострадать.

Техник посмотрел на лидера сопротивления.

- Кто я? – спросил Джон.

Терминатор повернулся к нему. Просканировал.

- Джон Коннор. Лидер сопротивления. Я обязан защищать тебя от любого вреда.

- Кто она? – Джон указал на Кэмерон.

Терминатор просканировал её. И оставался безмолвен в течение нескольких секунд. Киборг неподвижно смотрел на другого киборга.

- Кэмерон, - наконец произнёс терминатор. – Вторая во всём сопротивлении. Модель – неизвестный киборг. Приоритетная задача – защита Джона Коннора. Моя задача… - он на мгновение остановился, но потом снова продолжил, - … моя задача защищать Кэмерон.

Некоторые из солдат переглянулись. Джон посмотрел на техника и кивнул. Всё прошло успешно. Так, как и ожидал лидер сопротивления. Следовало поторапливаться, чтобы успеть вовремя.

Так было ещё десять раз. Три восьмёрки реагировали быстрее восьмисотой серии. Многие из терминаторов долго сканировали Кэмерон. Ей это не особо нравилось, раз она постоянно подёргивала левой рукой. Каждый из них называл её модель неизвестной. Видимо, подобный инфильтратор разрабатывался Скайнетом в секрете, чтобы люди не могли случайно узнать о создании и возможностях подобной машины.

Когда все машины были протестированы, солдаты мигом окружили их и начали подробно изучать их движения и возможности. Почти все машины имели кожный покров. Лишь одна восьмисотка стояла без кожи, да у двух Т-888 отчётливо виднелись металлические детали на лицах и других частях тела. Ни одна из машин не выражала никаких эмоций.

Но следовало торопиться.

- Хорошо, закончили, - окликнул всех Джон, спустя несколько минут после демонстрации. – Через час мы выдвигаемся. Подготовьте аптечки и снаряжение.

Солдаты начали постепенно расходиться. Джон подошёл к машинам. Кэмерон держалась рядом с ним, готовая, в случае чего, мгновенно защитить лидера сопротивления.

- Для вас будет особое задание, - начал Джон.

Он рассказал им всё то, что он хотел от них. О юго-восточном выходе. После нескольких секунд разъяснений машины направились в оружейную в сопровождении десятков солдат. В комнате сбора солдат не осталось никого кроме лидера сопротивления и его заместителя.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

- Нас ждёт битва, - сказал Джон. – У тебя ведь есть боевой режим, верно?

- Верно, - холодно ответила она. – При запуске боевого режима автоматически блокируется большинство эмоциональных поведенческих структур. Однако долгое пребывание в таком режиме может вызвать перезагрузку.

Джон вгляделся в её карие глаза.

- Хотел бы я, чтобы у нас было больше времени… - немного печально произнёс он. – Ты ведь уникальна. Я хотел бы узнать о тебе больше. Надеюсь, что ты прекрасно проявишь себя в бою.

Лидер сопротивления улыбнулся. Карие глаза киборга полыхнули голубыми огоньками, и она улыбнулась в ответ. Лёгкий румянец проступил на её щеках. Она слегка опустила глаза.

_Она предана тебе всей душой. Душой, если это можно так назвать. Неужели ты не хотел бы проводить время с той, кто так верен тебе, кто никогда не предаст?.._

_Да… верно. Хотел бы. Возможно, это наилучший вариант. В конце концов, я сам уже начинаю привязываться к ней. Но сердцу не прикажешь…_

_Не надо забывать прошлого. Но и не надо по нему скорбеть. Помни, нет судьбы кроме той, что мы творим сами. Ты сам вершишь свою судьбу, и в твоих руках есть киборг, готовый помочь тебе преодолеть множество препятствий. Будь я на твоём месте, я бы не отказалась от такой помощи._

_Я не могу забыть Элисон._

_И не забывай. Никогда. Но не нужно застревать в прошлом. Нужно идти вперёд._

- Идём, Кэмерон, - наконец, произнёс он.

_# # #_

Солдаты в необыкновенной тишине слушали лидера сопротивления. Сейчас они все стояли, готовые ворваться в бой. Через несколько минут они покинут бункер и направятся в Каньон Топанга, где их ожидала хорошая заварушка. И Джон Коннор, генерал, сейчас впервые за долгое время созвал бойцов и начал произносить приободряющую речь.

- Сегодня мы решим нашу судьбу, - негромко произнёс лидер сопротивления. – Сегодня мы нападём на то, что Скайнет так усердно пытался скрыть от нас. Что нас ждёт там? Я не знаю. Это не важно. Сегодня мы ударим, всеми силами, со всей яростью, которую мы несём в себе. От нашей победы зависит судьба войны. Сегодня мы покажем Скайнету, что готовы изменить правила. Готовы биться так, как никогда не бились раньше.

Скайнет отобрал у нас планету. Он посчитал нас врагами и почти уничтожил нас. Почти растоптал в пыль. И мы пытались отбиваться от него всеми силами. Поэтому сейчас мы живы. Но начиная с сегодняшнего дня, мы начнём возвращать ему долг. Мы начнём новую войну. Такую войну, в которой есть только один исход – наша победа. Мы взяли его оружие, - Джон взглянул на стоявших в самом конце комнаты машин. – И мы готовы ударить этим оружием с такой же яростью и ненавистью, с которой Скайнет преследовал нас всю нашу жизнь.

Голос Джона постепенно начал расти.

- Сегодня мы покажем Скайнету свои зубы, - Джон кивнул на новые гранатомёты. – Сегодня мы начнём отвоёвывать свободу обратно. Сегодня Скайнет узнает, что значит – проигрывать! Проигрывать не пустую драку, а настоящее сражение! Мы покажем Скайнету, что мы способны уничтожить его, пусть даже ценой собственных жизней!

Довольно! Мы уничтожим всё, что есть в Каньоне Топанга, и Скайнет узнает – человечество готово биться сильнее. Мы сражались с ним прежде. Но теперь всё иначе. Теперь нас ждёт новая война. Если сегодня мы победим, то мы победим и в войне. И я верю, я безгранично верю, что мы сможем сегодня добиться победы! И мы победим Скайнет!

Будьте сильными. Будьте смелыми. Любое ваше действие решает исход сражения. Мы расплатимся со Скайнетом за долги, старые и новые долги, начиная с сегодняшнего дня. И запомните, каким бы безжалостным не был Скайнет и его машины, что бы они с нами не делали, - нет судьбы кроме той, что мы творим сами. К победе, бойцы. Сейчас, или никогда!

Шум и гул бойцов наполнил просторное помещение.

Кэмерон с гордостью посмотрела на лидера сопротивления. Сейчас она видела в нём сильного и смелого человека. Такого, за которого она пошла бы до конца. Такого, за которого она бы отдала жизнь. По своей воле, а не потому, что это мог быть приказ.

Ведь он стал для неё другом.

_Молодец, Джон. А теперь иди и вырви судьбу из когтей Скайнета._

_# # #_

**05:54**

- Нападаем по приказу, - произнёс Джон. – Я проинформирую.

- Такой крупно операции у нас не было уже давно, - произнёс Майк. – Я сильно надеюсь на нашу победу, - он перевёл взгляд на Кэмерон.

- Вы поступили слишком легкомысленно, - сказал Брайан, поймав взгляд первого Майора. – Пусть _она _ и на нашей стороне – с этим можно смириться, - но делать её второй в сопротивлении… да ещё и в обход нас…

- Это легкомысленно, - подтвердил Джимми. – Очень легкомысленно.

Джон не смотрел на них. Вообще.

- Ваше мнение понятно. Принято. Но я с ним не согласен.

- Ваши чувства, сэр, помешали вам реально оценить ситуацию, - упрекнул его Майк.

Кэмерон слегка покраснела. _Чувства? Он чувствует что-то ко мне?.._

- О чувствах поговорим, когда вернёмся оттуда, - проговорил Джон.

- _Если _мы оттуда вернёмся, - вторил ему Брайан.

Лидер сопротивления холодно посмотрел на своего майора.

- Я уверен, что мы вернёмся. И ещё я уверен, что Кэмерон очень даже справится со своими обязанностями.

Киборг вмешалась в разговор.

- Джон коротко передал мне ваши личные портреты, - сказала она. Майоры перевели удивлённые взгляды с лидера сопротивления на его заместителя. – Согласно полученной информации, второй майор Джона Коннора, Брайан Стил Стомски, великолепно владеет полевыми и миномётными установками. Целесообразно было направить его в группу, которая располагает большинством из указанных орудий. Первый майор, Майкл Гамберс, располагает хорошими снайперскими способностями, служил один год в морской пехоте, следовательно он руководит группой, большинство из которых – снайперы. И ведёт он эту группу как раз через тот выход, где, по данным разведки, удобно вести как раз снайперский огонь. Четвёртый майор, Джеймс Хоннаван Гроул, четыре года служил в морской пехоте, один год обучался близкому бою, рукопашному бою, тактическим навыкам ведения близкой войны. В его отряде большинство опытных бойцов с теми же качествами. Он ведёт группу с востока, где проход в комплекс, согласно разведке, наиболее узок и извилист. Его поле стихии.

Майоры удивлённо таращились на киборга. Но та и не думала останавливаться. Она перевела взгляд на генерала

- Лидер сопротивления, генерал Джон Коннор. Благодаря своим способностям и качествам, свободно чувствует себя на любом поле сражения, воздушном, наземном или подводном. Ведёт группу через самый большой выход. В его отряде находятся представители разных полей деятельности. Включая машину.

Джон едва заметно усмехнулся.

- Если бы я сама руководила подобной операцией, я бы лично поступила бы точно также. Мне неизвестны качества каждого из солдат, но, если бы у меня было время познакомиться с каждым из них, пообщаться, то я могла бы составить портрет и распределить бойцов более детально. Но первое слово всегда имеет лидер сопротивления. Я согласна с каждым его решением.

Джон внутри себя почувствовал гордость. Глаза Кэмерон медленно и бесподобно сверкнули голубыми огоньками, и уголок её губ слегка дрогнул. Она не сводила глаз с лидера сопротивления.

_Да она флиртует с тобой, Джон…_

Майоры ошарашено отстранились от киборга. Прежде голубые глаза среди киборгов им не попадались. Только красные. Что это за модель?..

- Интересно, ведь некоторую информацию я тебе не сообщал, - произнёс Джон.

- Скайнет располагает данными о многих бойцах сопротивления, - был её ответ.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Джона. _Что?! То есть, они сегодня могут послать сколько угодно машин, и не только для того, чтобы убить меня, но и устранить мой личный круг?.._

_И откуда она знает это? Я ведь заблокировал все функции…_

- Откуда тебе это известно?

- Ты заблокировал сам Скайнет внутри меня. Я не могу причинить вред людям. Я не могу убить человека. Однако доступ к базам данных открыт. К большинству баз данных.

_Хм, верно. Я ведь торопился оградить Скайнет и её воспоминания, а вовсе не навыки ведения войны и доступ к подобной информации. Тем не менее, она молодец. Неплохо дала оценку ситуации._

Джон просто кивнул.

- Выдвигаемся, - произнёс Джон. – Нам следует поторопиться.

Майоры ещё с несколько секунд молча таращись на Кэмерон, однако подчинились и вышли из комнаты.

Их ждал переход на север.

**10:02**

Утро было в самом разгаре, когда все бойцы прибыли на точку сбора.

Каньон Топанга был достаточно просторен. Однако здание, которое нашли бойцы сопротивления, было на удивление небольшим. И, что самое главное, если не знать, что в Каньоне вообще что-то было, то можно пройти мимо и даже не заметить – Скайнет очень хорошо продумал маскировку.

- Ладно, слушайте, - Джон обернулся к группе подрывников. – Как только получите моё подтверждение, взрывайте здание. Мы установим взрывчатку внутри. Группа поддержки прикроет вас в случае неожиданной атаки.

Бойцы закивали.

Лидер сопротивления вместе со своей группой направился к северной части здания. По дороге к Топанга, Джон объяснил солдатам, что он от них хотел. Эхо согласилось выдвинуть транспорт, и ждали в двух милях севернее комплекса, в горах. Машины занимали боевые позиции. Две другие группы, во главе с Майком и Джимми, уже были на месте. Отвлекающий отряд должен был стартовать по команде Джона. Гамма-2 обещала выслать подкрепления, однако раньше полудня они бы не успели. К тому времени всё сражение вполне могло бы уже разрешиться.

Джон перевёл взгляд на Кэмерон.

- Самое время запустить боевой режим, - сказал он.

Киборг кивнула. Её глаза полыхнули синим, однако уже в следующий момент её лицо преобразилось, потеряло весь набор эмоций, глаза опустели и зажглись красным.

_И всё-таки, это немного пугает. _

_Что отнюдь не умаляет её особенности. Её уникальности._

- Готова, - произнесла она.

Джон кивнул. И указал бойцам выдвигаться.

Небо было на удивление ясным. Не то, чтобы голубым, однако не чисто оранжевым или серым. Облаков было не так уж и много. Впрочем, июньские деньки никогда в последнее время не отличались облачностью. Оранжевые отблески пустыни и разрушенного города замутнили воздух, и казалось, что где-то вдалеке, повсюду, бушевала песчаная буря.

Группа Джона состояла из пятнадцати человек. Включая Кэмерон. Два снайпера, радист, четыре техника, четыре штурмовика (среди которых был и Кайл), и двое с гранатомётами. Вечерняя подготовка для солдат прошла успешно, даже более чем, и теперь в каждой группе было по два человека с новыми пусковыми установками. В отвлекающем отряде почт все были вооружены винтовками и гранатомётами, в-основном, старой версией, ТМ-35, но вот группа поддержки была снабжена АТМ-300. Машинам пришлось бы несладко.

**10:24**

Группа Джона едва успела занять позиции, спрятавшись среди камней, в пятидесяти метрах от своего входа, когда на горизонте показалась Пантера. Одна. Не снаряжённая. Даже не обследовала пространство вокруг. _Летит явно с определённой целью_, пронеслось в голове у Кайла.

Джон подозвал к себе радиста.

- Третью частоту, - приказал он. Радист подчинился, покрутил тумблер, и передал Джону рацию. – Группа поддержки, подтвердите цель.

Спустя несколько секунд статических помех пришёл ответ.

- _Цель подтверждаю_.

- Не стрелять, - проговорил Джон.

Солдаты удивлённо посмотрели на лидера сопротивления.

- Я повторяю, не стрелять. Наступаем, как только Пантера окажется внутри здания.

Беспилотный дрон даже не стал делать круг вокруг комплекса – Скайнет, видимо, верил, что это место никак не сможет оказаться раскрытым людьми. Что ж, сегодня Скайнет усомнится в себе. Когда Пантера подлетела к исследовательскому центру, с северной стороны открылся люк на крыше, и дрон медленно опустился внутрь здания. Бойцы неподвижно наблюдали за беспилотником, едва дыша. Спустя буквально несколько секунд послышался звук закрывающихся створок люка.

Джон вновь поднял рацию.

- Отвлекающий отряд – открыть огонь.

Время пришло.

**10:26**

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Центр подвергся атаке извне. Люди. Тридцать человек. Тяжёлое вооружение. Если не предпринимать никаких действий, комплекс будет быстро уничтожен. Захватить или ликвидировать?_

Некоторое время ответа не было.

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Захватить. В случае непредвиденных обстоятельств – уничтожить._

Искусственный интеллект был немало удивлён подобной атаке. Тридцать человек? Слишком мало. Но, с другой стороны, объект перестал быть секретным. Вполне могла быть и ловушка.

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Перевести Троллей и Коллекционера в режим уничтожения. Захват исключить. Уничтожить всех людей._

**10:29**

Группа поддержки отчётливо видела, как из комплекса с западной части один за другим выходили терминаторы. Широкие и плечистые Тролли выдвигались на позиции, и мерно затопали по направлению к отвлекающему отряду. Группа из бойцов, рискнувших пойти на самоубийственное задание, сейчас медленно отходили по направлению к океану, не прекращая вести огонь по машинам. Пока всё шло согласно плану.

Несколько секунд спустя из комплекса грузно вылетел Коллекционер. Подобная громадина едва вмещалась в комплекс, и возникал вопрос, как же там внутри всё устроено, но солдаты и так догадались – сам центр должен был находиться под землёй. Над землёй, в-основном, находились машины, готовые защищать комплекс от непредвиденных атак.

Западная часть Каньона покрылась жуткой перестрелкой. С обеих сторон сыпались плазменные лучи, всякий раз находя новые цели. Люди осторожно передвигались между камнями, уходя всё выше и выше в горы, завлекая за собой всё больше и больше машин. Когда из комплекса вылетели Пантеры, группа поддержки начала действовать. Новые АТМ-300 сейчас должны были показать всю мощь, обещанную Джоном Коннором.

А Джон Коннор всегда сдерживал свои обещания.

Брайан отдал приказ. Отряд из двадцати пяти человек сейчас разобрал все цели для себя, и на тяжёлых Троллей и Коллекционера посыпались мощные ракеты и гранаты, разбрасывая в разные стороны куски металла, камней и земли.

Отвлекающий манёвр прошёл успешно.

**10:32**

Джон и его группа вошла в здание. У входа было четыре машины, три восьмёрки, снять их не представляло труда. Все пятнадцать бойцов сопротивления оказались внутри, и сейчас озирались по сторонам.

Перед взорами солдат открылось огромное пространство, словно складское помещение, везде забитое ящиками. Несколько Пантер сейчас вылетали наружу, с целью преследовать, и, наверняка уничтожить, внезапно напавших смутьянов. Приходили в движение три Тролля. Неподвижными оставались лишь машины. И их было очень много. Очень.

Джон подошёл к радисту и потребовал рацию.

- Группа поддержки, доложить обстановку.

- _Успешно атакуем противника…_ - помехи, - _…подождите, к нам подлетает ещё три Пантеры…_ - опять помехи, - _…их всё больше и больше, но мы пока держимся неплохо…_ - помехи.

_Так. Это совсем не хорошо. Но и внутри слишком много машин. Группа уничтожения должна справиться здесь, и только затем помочь на западе. Чёрт, Скайнет притащил сюда гораздо больше металла, чем выяснила разведка._

- Южная группа, доложить.

- _Мы в двадцати метрах от здания, - _послышался ответ Майка. – _Готовы войти внутрь и начать операцию._

- Отставить, - холодно произнёс Джон. – Очистите выход, и немедленно передвигайтесь на запад. Бросьте все силы на атаку. Немедленно!

- _Приказ принят, сэр._

Помехи, затем тишина.

- Восточная группа, доложить.

- _В тридцати метрах от входа. Сейчас снимаем двух восьмисоток._

- Как только закончите с машинами, обходите комплекс с севера и двигайтесь на запад. Там требуется ваша помощь.

- _Мы не входим в комплекс, сэр?_

- Нет.

- _Приказ принят, сэр. Приступаем._

Вновь помехи, затем вновь тишина.

- Группа уничтожения, доложить.

-_ Успешно вошли внутрь_, - послышался монотонный голос. – _Продвигаемся на сближение с Вашей группой._

Джон призадумался.

- Понятно. Продвигайтесь быстрее. Здесь потребуется грубая сила. Перед нами десятки машин. Увидите противника – мгновенно атакуйте. Старайтесь прятаться за ящиками, чтобы избежать прямых попаданий и сильных повреждений.

- _Ответ положительный._

Джон прервал связь и усмехнулся. _Я ведь это уже слышал, верно? _

Лидер сопротивления оглядел бойцов. Посмотрел на Кайла и Кэмерон. Солдаты всё ещё с недоверием относились к киборгу в их команде, однако она никак не показывала своей реальной сущности, и они, более менее, привыкли к ней.

- Атакуем, - холодно произнёс Джон.

Они открыли огонь по машинам одновременно с группой уничтожения. Как раз в тот момент, когда последний Тролль вышел из здания, и внутри остались только обычные терминаторы. Много обычных терминаторов.

**10:35**

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Мы подвергаемся атаке изнутри. Количество целей определить нельзя. Предположительно, пятнадцать человек и столько же машин._

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__МАШИН?.. подтверждение._

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Так точно. Машин. Внутри мы подверглись нападению с двух сторон. Внешняя атака послужила отвлекающим маневром. Коллекционер выведен из строя. Два Тролля уничтожены. Все внешние единицы получают многозначительный урон. Атакуют с севера, запада и юга. По данным с боевых единиц, у нас количественное преимущество, однако нас атакуют мощными пусковыми установками. Прямое попадание из такой установки способно вывести из строя до трёх машин сразу. _

Скайнет молчал. Люди неплохо спланировали атаку. Даже более чем. И что ещё больше выводило из себя – так это атака _перепрограммированными_ машинами. У каждой был отключён радиопередатчик, так что вряд ли хотя бы одна из них ответила на команды Скайнета.

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Всем Пантерам вернуться на комплекс. Произвести полное уничтожение всех внутренних гостей. Доложить о запуске Оборудования по перемещению во времени._

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Готовность Оборудования – 10 минут. Затем будем ждать указаний._

**10:36**

Джон вместе со своей группой уверенно шёл на сближение с группой уничтожения. Машины сопротивления продвигались очень хорошо. Вот кому точно не требовалась тренировка по обращению с оружием. Терминаторы Скайнета взрывались, разрушались, уничтожались один за другим. Солдаты перебегали за ящиками, пытаясь не попадать под случайные плазменные лучи. Без потерь, они передвигались к центру комплекса, когда радист доложил лидеру сопротивления не самую приятную новость.

- Сэр! Группа поддержки говорит, что все Пантеры возвращаются сюда! Указания?

Джон обменялся взглядом с Кайлом. Лицо сержанта было покрыто страхом, но он держался, и коротко кивнул, в знак согласия с любым решением своего генерала. Джон обернулся к гранатомётчикам.

- Вы двое, - он указал рукой на восточную стену, - отправляйтесь туда немедленно. Как только покажется первая Пантера – стрелять на поражение.

Бойцы кивнули и направились в указанном направлении.

Джон взял рацию.

- Группа уничтожения, в нашу сторону направляются Пантеры. Быть наготове. Стрелять на поражение.

- _Ответ положительный._

Джон прервал связь. _Это уже не так смешно, как в первый раз. Надо бы их отучить от этого._

**10:37**

Группа подрывников тихо наблюдала за всем сражением, которое сейчас разверзлось в Каньоне Топанга. Огромная армия машин выходила через западную часть и направлялась прямиком на отвлекающий отряд. Спустя несколько минут их атаковала группа поддержки. Но людей было слишком мало. Машины продолжали наступать, не останавливались, давили и давили своим количеством. Бойцы с тихим ужасом наблюдали, как их товарищей теснили и убивали.

Но потом прошла волна облегчения. С южной и северной стороны по машинам открыли огонь подоспевшие силы. Видимо, генерал Коннор успел предпринять необходимые шаги внутри комплекса, и отправил на подмогу бойцов.

Группа подрывников находилась на южном склоне, среди камней, они ждали указаний от лидера сопротивления, когда к ним, внезапно, примчался бегун. Из Депо-2.

Бегун тут же направился к капитану группы подрывников.

- Доклад… из Депо-2… - посланец откашлялся, попытался отдышаться после дальнего перехода.

- Не торопись, успокойся, - капитан похлопал бойца по плечу. – Что там?

- Они… они почти доделали сигнал, который просил осуществить генерал Коннор, - бегун всё ещё старался отдышаться, хотя уже постепенно восстанавливал дыхание. – Они просили передать, что сигнал можно будет использовать только один раз. Радиус действия – полтора километра.

- Что за сигнал? Что он делает? – недоумевал капитан.

- Я толком не знаю. Мне просили передать, что сигнал будет готов к 11 часам, и ровно в одиннадцать сигнал должен быть запущен. Они перешлют его сюда, и заодно запустят где-то на юге, по слухам, хотят освободить пленных. Я так понял, что он вырубает все машины в радиусе полутора километров, включая воздушные дроны. Но я толком не знаю.

Капитан выглядел поражённым и радостным одновременно. Без сомнения, это была хорошая новость. Осталось только продержаться до одиннадцати. Капитан немедля позвал радиста, и попросил бегуна передать сообщение из Депо-2 непосредственно самому генералу Коннору. Он тоже должен был обрадоваться подобной новости.

**10:37**

Группа поддержки теряла бойцов одного за другим. Сейчас их было уже шестнадцать, но они стреляли и палили по всем машинам вокруг них с ещё большей яростью, чем в самом начале. Лежавшие рядом с ними трупы убитых товарищей придавали им уверенности и злости. Никто не хотел сдаваться. Все желали отомстить.

Улетевшие Пантеры немного облегчили задачу, однако в целом это никак не умаляло всего положения. Неизвестно, сколько осталось в живых в отвлекающем отряде. Было видно, отсюда, что они всё ещё продвигались на запад, но сейчас это скорее был побег, чем сознательный загон противника в ловушку. Людей становилось всё меньше и меньше.

Подоспевшая подмога с севера и юга в какой-то степени позволила передохнуть. Но машины всё равно продолжали наступать. С каждым новым убитым бойцом возрастала ярость, но гасла надежда. Рисковая операция постепенно становилась смертельной.

Но бойцы не спешили сдаваться.

**10:38**

Полученные новости от группы подрывников кое-как смогли успокоить Джона. Конечно, сигнал не уничтожал машин. Он давал им лишь сто двадцать секунд. На полную перезагрузку. Это позволило бы мгновенно сократить численность вражеских терминаторов, но всех уничтожить не удалось бы. К тому же, сигнал отрубил бы и собственных машин, а это было не самым лучшим исходом. Далеко на юге должен был быть использован другой сигнал. С одной единственной командой – лагерь оставить, пленных отпустить. Однако в обоих случаях сигнал не мог использоваться дважды. Скайнет не позволил бы подобного.

Мысли Джона прервали появившиеся в комплексе Пантеры. Первую из них гранатомётчики успешно сшибли, но две следующие тут же начали кружить по зданию, ища тепловые сигналы. А таких было не так уж и мало.

Пантеры влетали внутрь одна за другой. Гранатомётчикам удалось уничтожить ещё одну и подцепить другую, но их, после этого, самих накрыло волной плазменных взрывов. Всего оставалось четыре Пантеры, и это не предвещало мало хорошего.

Бойцы вместе с Джоном Коннором скрылись среди ящиков. С их положения можно было рассмотреть, как их машины теснили машин с комплекса. _Всё-таки, молодцы ребята в Эхо. Сделали то, что нужно._ Плазменные лучи не причиняли так много вреда, зато гранаты и ракеты мгновенно вырубали до трёх, а то и до пяти машин.

Но с кружащими в воздухе Пантерами можно было легко потерять преимущество.

- Разделимся – Джон обратился к солдатам. – Кайл, Кэмерон, Джо, со мной, - все трое кивнули. Радиста звали Джо. – Вы трое, - он указал на снайпера и двух штурмовиков, - отправляйтесь к западной части. Остальные пробивайтесь на запад. Снайперам целиться в двигатели. Шансов мало, но так их быстрее снять.

Бойцы разделились. Джон поднял рацию.

- Группе уничтожения, распределиться между ящиками, целиться в двигатели Пантерам. По возможности, кидать в них чем-нибудь тяжёлым.

- _Принято_, - таков был ответ.

_Наконец-то что-то новое_, подумал Джон.

Вместе с Кайлом, Кэмерон и Джо, они приблизились к центру сражения между машинами. Одна из Пантер только что начала палить по киборгам сопротивления. _Это не хорошо. _Среди группы уничтожения оставалось всего лишь семь единиц, и все они принялись выполнять приказ Джона.

- Кэмерон, двигатель, - произнёс Джон.

Киборг мгновенно подняла винтовку, и выстрелила целую очередь по двигателю Пантеры. Дрон не понял, в чём дело, когда из-за ящиков на него посыпались плазменные лучи. Буквально четыре секунды, и Пантера камнем начала падать на своих же собственных машин. _А вот это уже лучше._

- Молодец, Кэмерон, - произнёс Джон. Она взглянула на него с улыбкой. – Надо спешить. Уничтожаем машины, и отправляемся вниз.

- Вниз? – спросил Кайл.

- Да, вниз. Наверху всего лишь ангар. Сам центр находится под землёй. И нам надо спешить.

Кайл кивнул. Над ними начала кружить ещё одна Пантера, но Кэмерон без проблем справилась и с ней. Обычные пули не причинили никакого бы вреда двигателям дрона, однако плазменные лучи весьма неплохо разрывали металл. Вторая Пантера рухнула в нескольких метрах от них.

- Кажется, мы неплохо справляемся, - проговорил радист.

Машины сопротивления разделались с третьей Пантерой. Гранатомёты тоже неплохо делали своё дело.

**10:39**

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Доложить обстановку._

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Большие потери внутри комплекса. Ещё несколько секунд, и все единицы будут уничтожены. По полученным данным, машины сопротивления постепенно исчерпываются, но они всё ещё держатся. Можно сказать, что мы потеряли ангар._

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Машина должна быть запущена до того, как люди до неё доберутся. Доложить о готовности._

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Готовность – 5 минут. _

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Передать все планы, схемы и конструкции в головной центр. Подготовить процесс самоуничтожения. _

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Приказ принят._

**10:40**

Отвлекающий отряд держался из последних сил. Из тридцати человек остались только семь, и все семь бойцов сейчас были под невероятно мощным огнём более чем сорока машин. За отвлекающим отрядом двигался громадный Тролль, и гранаты от группы поддержки уже никак не могли достать его. Отвлекающий отряд бежал от смерти, однако он всёго лишь отсрочивал свою судьбу.

Они перебегали от камня к камню, от расщелины к расщелине, к следующему укрытию, постепенно передвигались как можно выше. Решив, что терять всё равно уже нечего, и бежать было бессмысленно, они все рассредоточились между булыжниками и развернулись. Первый залп из плазменных винтовок пришёлся на Тролля, который всего лишь отмахивался от лучей. Однако, несмотря на его быстрый темп и достаточно близкое расположение к бойцам, лучи стремительно пробивали суставы и сцепляющие механизмы. В десяти метрах от солдат, когда уже не осталось никакой надежды, Тролль, наконец, потерял равновесие, рассыпался и упал на землю. Некоторые его детали придавили машин, неустанно следовавших за ним.

Бойцы обрадовались подобной удаче, однако по их душу всё ещё шли десятки терминаторов. Плазменные лучи накрывали камень за камнем, и вот бойцов осталось уже четверо. Случайный выстрел попал прямо в голову ещё одному бойцу. Теперь трое.

Машины наступали и наступали. Трое бойцов, трое рисковых парней, вызвавшихся на самоубийственную миссию, отбивались от тридцати машин, яростно, с гневом, с диким желанием умереть достойно.

Следующая череда выстрелов накрыла булыжник, за которым укрылись двое солдат. Камень от частых попаданий развалился на части, и бойцов накрыл целый град плазменных лучей. Оставшись в одиночестве, боец сопротивления, отбросив всякий страх и все свои сомнения, поднялся из-за булыжника, за которым он прятался, и с диким воплем, боевым кличем стал палить во все стороны, накрывая машину одну за другой. Через несколько секунд его обгорелое, изрешеченное плазменными лучами тело рухнуло на обглоданную за десятилетия землю.

Дело было сделано. Всё ещё функционировавшие почти три десятка машин, не встретив больше никакого встречного огня, развернулись и начали спускаться со скалы. В том направлении, где сейчас находились остатки группы поддержки, отчаянно сражавшихся за свою жизнь.

**10:41**

Последняя Пантера рухнула на пол просторного верхнего помещения комплекса.

- Хороший выстрел, - сказал Кайл одному из снайперов, только что палившего в Пантеру.

Их осталось девять. И ещё четыре машины из группы уничтожения. Они выглядели достаточно потрёпано, и лишь один Т-800 бы в более менее подходящем состоянии. Джон понял, что время истекало, следовало торопиться.

Он созвал всех вокруг себя.

- Хорошо, - произнёс он. – Вот что мы сделаем. Вы двое, - он указал на двух Т-888, - отправляйтесь на запад, уничтожать машин.

- Приказ принят, - терминаторы спокойно развернулись и затопали в указанном направлении.

Среди оставшихся в живых бойцов было трое техников. Джон на каждого из них указал рукой, а также на Кайла.

- Вы пойдёте со мной, - лидер сопротивления повернулся к Кэмерон. – Возьми остальных и следи за периметром. Если нападут – отбивайся, но предупреди нас.

Киборг кивнула. Она не совсем понимала, почему Джон оставлял её здесь, но раз он так сделал, то это было необходимо. _Я знаю, что я делаю,_ пронеслись у неё в голове его слова.

- За мной, - бросил Джон бойцам, и они дружно направились к небольшой кабине в восточной стороне здания, откуда можно было спуститься вниз.

Внутри кабины был лифт. Маленький, всего человек на десять, однако он выдерживал тяжёлый вес машин. Лифт опустился на второй, нижний уровень. Перед бойцами был короткий коридор, заканчивавшийся дверью. Спустя несколько секунд группа из пяти человек стояла внутри небольшого помещения, полностью оснащённого автоматикой. Вокруг были сплошные экраны, огоньки, установки и аппараты, многочисленные регуляторы.

- Что это? – удивился Кайл. Ему никогда в своей жизни не приходилось сталкиваться с подобным.

Техники внимательно принялись изучать обстановку. Вся комната была усыпана аппаратурой. Но что больше всего поражало – все огни горели ровно, не мигая. Бойцы осторожно оглядывали каждый дюйм установки.

- Это диспетчерская, - наконец, сказал один их них. – Больше похоже на какой-то автономный кибернетический интеллект. Скорее всего, именно отсюда отдаются все команды.

- Тогда непонятно, зачем устраивать головной мозг прямо рядом с лифтом? – спросил Кайл. – Ведь в случае нападения, как сейчас, всё это… весьма уязвимо.

- Это место не было предусмотрено для атак, - ответил Джон, осмотрев установку. – Если ты не заметил, здание весьма неплохо замаскировано в Каньоне, и трудно заметить его, если ты не знаешь, что здесь что-то есть.

- И головной мозг здесь особой роли не играет, - продолжил техник, оглядывая одну из приборных досок. – В случае уничтожения этого помещения, система перейдёт в полный автономный режим, а после уже Скайнет лично сможет наладить связь с комплексом, и пошлёт сюда машин на починку. Единственное неизвестное – как скоро Скайнету удастся наладить связь. Возможно, нам удастся отключить головной мозг, а не уничтожать его, таким образом, мы предотвратили бы внедрение Скайнета в здешнюю головную систему. Однако это потребует времени, пусть и немного.

- Здесь нам пока делать нечего, - Джон указал на дверь. – Идём туда.

Бойцы один за другим вышли из комнаты.

Они очутились в небольшом коридоре. В ушах стоял гул, похожий на далёкий звук реактивных двигателей. Солдаты постепенно передвигались по узкому коридору вперёд. Перед ними была ещё одна дверь, на этот раз – металлическая. Когда солдаты подошли ближе, над дверью загорелся красный огонёк, и принялся сканировать новоприбывших. Бойцы мгновенно отскочили назад, и сканер отключился.

- Здесь нам так просто не пройти, - сказал один из техников. – Нужна машина.

Джон достал рацию.

- Кэмерон, - тихо позвал он.

- _Да, Джон._

Солдаты тихо поразились, как киборг только что назвала лидера сопротивления. _Киборг_ назвала его по имени, без офицерского обращения, не по званию. Словно он был для неё близким другом.

- Пошли сюда Т-800. Он нужен для сканирования.

- _Понятно._

Спустя несколько секунд послышался звук поднимавшегося, а затем опускавшегося лифта. Через пару мгновений перед ними стоял Т-800, полностью охваченный кожным покровом, при полном вооружении.

- Подойди сюда, - приказал Джон и указал на дверь. – Пусть сканер тебя просканирует, так мы сможем войти.

Киборг кивнул, и подошёл к двери. Красноватый луч обежал его тело с ног до головы. Затем погас, и некоторое время не происходило ничего. Пока металлическая дверь не пришла в движение и не открылась. Путь был свободен.

**10:44**

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Оборудование готово к действию._

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Хорошо. Отправляйте Т-1000 в указанное время. Проследуйте всем необходимым процедурам._

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Приказ принят. Возникли осложнения._

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Какого рода?_

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Джон Коннор здесь. Рядом с машиной. С ним четверо людей и один Т-800._

Несколько секунд эфир был пуст. Ничего.

Затем пришёл ответ.

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Сколько единиц сейчас вокруг Оборудования по перемещению во времени?_

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Две. Т-800._

Вновь тишина на несколько секунд. Скайнет обдумал события, и принял судьбоносное решение. Он сам ещё не знал этого, но только что подписал себе смертный приговор.

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Посылайте обеих в прошлое. Координаты и время переданы в радиопослании. Затем подготовить самоуничтожение._

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Приказ принят. _

**10:45**

Джон Коннор видел вспышку. Как раз тогда, когда открылась дверь внутрь, в комнате начали раздаваться электрические разряды. Прямо посередине стала формироваться сфера, в центре которой стояла посеребрённая фигура. Фигура, постепенно принимавшая вид человека, которого лидер сопротивления видел очень давно – в 1997.

_Т-1000_, промелькнуло в голове у Джона.

Рядом с центром, по обе стороны от сферы, стояли ещё две машины. Обе выглядели идентично той, которая сейчас была вместе с солдатами.

Бойцы осторожно, один за другим входили внутрь. Т-800 поднял было гранатомёт, чтобы открыть огонь, но Джон остановил его рукой, и попросил подождать.

- Что ты делаешь? – шёпотом воскликнул Кайл. Его голос из-за электрических разрядов невозможно было услышать в центре комнаты, однако Джон его прекрасно слышал. – Разве нельзя…

- Не время, - оборвал его Джон. – Если сейчас мы что-то предпримем, то мы разрушим временную последовательность, и Скайнет будет, вернее, _был_ бы создан гораздо раньше, чем в 2011. Машина должна быть отправлена в прошлое.

Кайл удивлённо посмотрел на лидера сопротивления.

Между бойцами и самой машиной времени было несколько метров. По левую руку от них, прямо перед одним из реактивных двигателей, находился небольшой дисплей. Джон подозвал одного из техников, и попросил быстро изучить содержимое, понять, как всё это работало. Солдат подчинился.

Установка представляла собой шесть реактивных двигателей, расположенных в виде круга диаметром десять метров. Невозможно было сказать, как именно подсоединялись между собой эти двигатели, можно было различить лишь некоторые провода над каждым из них, уходивших куда-то назад, в стену. Однако сама по себе установка внушала уважение собственными размерами. Кайл с любопытством изучал всё вокруг себя, не пропуская ни одной интересной детали.

Сфера исчезла. Как и фигура внутри неё. Через мгновение в центр комнаты направились две машины. Техник, проверявший дисплей, вернулся обратно к группе бойцов.

- Я проверил систему. Она полностью автоматическая. Однако ручное управление возможно. Машину запустили только что. Первая дата 1997, вторая, только что установленная, 1983.

Джон коротко кивнул.

- Это машина времени? – спросил техник.

- Да, - ответил Джон. – Это машина времени. И мне нужен доброволец, который отправится в 1983, остановить терминатора.

Бойцы переглянулись между собой. Пока они переваривали слова лидера сопротивления, Джон приказал Т-800 уничтожить одну из машин, стоявших в центре уже начавшей формирование сферы. Но только одну из них. Терминатор подчинился. Он выстрелил аккурат тогда, когда сфера почти закончила формироваться.

Выстрел!

Машина отлетела на несколько метров назад, прямо в двигатель, но не причинила ему вреда. Второй киборг через мгновение уже отправился в прошлое, уже не в силах что-либо изменить, или предпринять.

Джон обратился к тому технику, который только что просматривал информацию.

- Введи снова первую дату. Я отправлю Т-800 обратно в прошлое, в 1997.

- Что? – поразился Кайл. – Зачем?

- Выполнить своё предназначение, - холодно ответил Джон. – Защитить Джона Коннора, - он повернулся к киборгу. – Сложи оружие, и проследуй в центр комнаты. Через машину времени нельзя пронести ничего, даже одежду. Только органика сможет пройти через время. Ты полностью покрыт органической кожей. Ты справишься.

- Какова моя цель? – спросил киборг.

- Защитить Джона Коннора. Выполнять его приказы. Следовать…. следовать морали и этике, если ты сможешь.

- Машины это не могут, - монотонно ответил киборг.

- Далеко не все, - задумчиво ответил Джон. – Я изучал строение Т-800. В твоём случае можно запустить программу самообучения, но только если вынуть чип и подсоединить необходимые элементы внутреннего чипа. Проведи полную диагностику своих систем, и ты узнаешь, что я прав. Но время не ждёт.

Киборг молча кивнул, положил на землю гранатомёт и плазменную винтовку, и направился в центр комнаты.

- И ты предлагаешь одному из нас стать добровольцем? – поразился Кайл. – Как голыми руками справиться с машиной? Пошли другую машину на помощь…

- Я не могу, Кайл, - несколько томно ответил Джон. – Саре Коннор нужна защита, а она не станет доверять машине. Я в детстве находил забавным общение с терминатором, однако, я не моя мать.

Кайл вздрогнул, когда Джон упомянул имя своей матери. В голове сержанта сейчас начала прорисовываться вся картина. Почему Джон дал ему фотографию, почему Джон всегда относился к нему, как к близкому другу, почему он упомянул о значительной роли Кайла в сегодняшней атаке. Сержант теперь полностью сложил все пазлы воедино. И ощутил прилив внутренней силы, надежды, той, которая согревала его каждый раз при взгляде на фотографию Сары Коннор.

- Я пойду, - сказал он. – Я пойду в прошлое.

Джон добрыми глазами посмотрел на него, положил ему руку на плечо, и крепко сжал.

- Спасибо, Кайл, - тепло произнёс он. – Ты хороший друг.

- Я не смогу вернуться? – спросил Кайл.

- Нет, - печально ответил Джон. – В том прошлом нет машины времени, и в будущее ты никак не вернёшься. А если бы была возможность, то стал бы?

Кайл закрыл глаза, и едва заметно покачал головой.

- Это честь для меня, служить под Вашим началом, генерал, - сержант открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

- И честь для меня, сержант.

- Найди Дерека… передай…

- Передам, Кайл. Передам.

Их разговор прервал техник, который пытался настроить машину времени.

- Головной мозг блокирует мои команды! Я не могу настроить машину!

- Я разберусь, - проговорил Джон, и указал рукой на двух техников. – Отправляйтесь в диспетчерскую.

Бойцы кивнули. Джон обернулся к Кайлу.

- Удачи, Кайл.

Тот лишь кивнул.

- Как только отправишь назад киборга, настрой машину на вторую дату, и отправляй назад Кайла, - это уже технику. Тот лишь пожал плечами, но повернулся к дисплею, и продолжил оперировать над монитором.

Джон развернулся и зашагал в диспетчерскую.

**10:51**

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Люди пытаются вмешаться в процесс. Как только головная система будет уничтожена, центр придёт в автономный режим, и управлять машиной будет невозможно._

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Процесс самоуничтожения подготовлен?_

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Да._

_**Скайнет управлению исследовательского центра. **__Запускайте процесс._

_**Управление исследовательского центра Скайнету. **__Приказ при…_

Связь оборвалась. В этот самый момент двум бойцам сопротивления во главе с Джоном Коннором удалось отключить питание головного мозга, и тот пришёл в неактивный режим. Скайнет ощутил себя в полной ярости от подобных действий людей, однако ничего не мог предпринять против этого. Было неизвестно, запущен ли процесс самоуничтожения, или нет.

_**Скайнет наземным войскам в регионе. **__Направить все единицы на комплекс. Уничтожить всех людей и враждебных машин внутри. _

_**Скайнет фабрике 110101110. **__Запустить Пантеры и направить их в исследовательский центр в Каньоне Топанга._

_**Фабрика 110101110 Скайнету. **__Приказ принят. Ожидаемое время прибытия – 8 минут._

**10:55**

Джон почувствовал себя опустошённым. Только сейчас, когда Кайла не стало, он действительно ощутил весь вес от этой потери. Что он только что отправил в прошлое человека, с которым действительно было приятно проводить время. С которым можно было просто поговорить. А теперь…

Тогда, во время их последнего разговора, Джон не ощущал предстоящего. Их окружала торопливость, нужно было действовать как можно быстрее, чтобы предотвратить временной парадокс. Джон не знал, как долго он сможет оставаться живым, после отправленной в прошлое машины, и он торопился предотвратить катаклизмы. Зато теперь, когда всё было закончено, вся временная ветка была полностью завершена. Никаких изменений не произошло. Скайнет только что проиграл ещё один раунд. Два раунда сразу.

_Ты должен взять себя в руки, Джон_, снова прозвучал голос в его голове. _Возьми себя в руки. Наверху кипит сражение, ты должен помочь солдатам выйти живыми. Помоги им, Джон. Не медли!_

_Кто ты?_ Закричал в своём сознании Джон. _Кто говорит со мной?.. Почему… почему я чувствую что могу верить тебе?.._

_Друг. Друг, который всегда был с тобой, и никогда тебя не оставит. А теперь – ты должен спасти солдат. Только ты это сможешь. _

Лидер сопротивления встряхнул головой.

Превозмогая себя, Джон подошёл к техникам, которые молча стояли возле одного из реакторов.

- Изучите здесь всё, - обрывавшимся голосом произнёс он. – Узнайте, как работает каждая система, как они соединены между собой. Я подгоню транспорт, они перенесут двигатели наверх. Ваша задача – понять, как устроена эта машина. Вся информация засекречена. Не говорите никому, что здесь сейчас произошло, что вы сейчас видели, и что вы собираетесь увидеть.

Техники, слегка поколебавшись, закивали.

- Я иду наверх. Мы не допустим, чтобы к вам пробрались машины. Занимайтесь работой. Скоро мы должны закончить.

Он бросил ещё один взгляд на опустевший центр комнаты, и отправился к лифту.

**10:56**

Джон поднялся наверх, чтобы найти комплекс опустошённым. Внутри почти никого не было, лишь детали машин, несколько трупов, и один из солдат лежал на полу, между ящиков, тяжело откашливаясь. Джон подбежал к нему и присел рядом.

Тело бойца выглядело ужасно. Множество ожогов от попаданий из плазменной винтовки, много крови. Солдат был бледным, из его губ сочилась кровь, но он всё ещё был живым.

- Эй, - мягко сказал Джон. – Успокойся. Всё хорошо.

Джон быстро оглядел все раны, но понял, что помогать было уже бесполезно. Спустя несколько секунд солдат умрёт, и Джон не в силах был этого предотвратить. _Куда смотрела Кэмерон? Я зря отсылал её в лазарет, обучиться первой медицинской помощи? Где она сама вообще?_ _Что произошло?.._

- Что произошло?

Солдат ещё раз кашлянул. Джон приподнял голову солдата своей рукой

- Машины напали… киборг… Кэмерон… повела нас на запад… она… молодец…

Джон взглянул в указанном направлении и обнаружил несколько дымившихся обломков.

- Всё хорошо, - произнёс Джон, вновь посмотрев на солдата. – Всё хорошо…

- Я… я… - солдат вновь закашлял.

- Успокойся… - тихо произнёс Джон. Спустя мгновение жизнь улетучилась из глаз бойца сопротивления. Генерал аккуратно закрыл глаза солдату, и положил его голову на пол.

Скайнет должен заплатить за это.

Джон ощутил приступ гнева. Приступ злости к этому искусственному интеллекту, который ожесточал за все эти годы. Единственное желание, возникшее сейчас внутри лидера сопротивления, это найти головной мозг этой треклятой машины и разнести его к чёртовой матери. Джон поднял своё оружие с пола, и уже направился на запад, когда его рация ожила.

- _Джон!_

Это был голос Кэмерон. Взволнованный голос Кэмерон. Несколько взрывов послышалось с её стороны. _Что происходит? Куда ты ушла? Почему?.._

- Кэмерон! – воскликнул Джон, с облегчением вздохнув, ведь она была жива. Но тут же вернулся к реальности: – Какого чёрта ты делаешь?

- _Джон, их было слишком много. Я получила сигнал. И готова его запустить._

_ЧТО?.. Нет!.._

- Нет! – выкрикнул генерал. Джон бегом направился к западной стене, в которой зияла пробитая дыра, наверняка оставлена машинами Скайнета. _Только не это, Кэмерон!.._ – Не делай этого! Если ты запустишь его, он может катастрофически повредить тебя, повредить все твои системы с такого близкого радиуса, и…

- _Я знаю, что я делаю. Или я запущу сигнал, или мы все погибнем. К нам приближается восемь Пантер,_ - ещё один взрыв. –_ Как только они окажутся в радиусе поражения, я запускаю сигнал._

_- _Нет, стой! – Джон не мог поверить её словам. _Я не могу тебя потерять, нет! Что ты делаешь?_ Он уже почт достиг выхода из комплекса. – Я приказываю тебе не делать этого!

- _Джон, это война. Я должна пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти жизни других. Пойми, это единственный выход. Пантеры в десяти секундах от радиуса поражения. Прости меня. _

- Нет! Не делай этого! – закричал Джон. Он выбежал наружу. Пейзаж разбросанных повсюду обломков машин заставил даже крепкого и закалённого генерала ужаснуться. Впереди, в сотне метров от него, яростно кипело сражение. Он видел, с такого расстояния, женскую фигуру, окружённую несколькими ещё державшимися бойцами. В одной руке она держала плазменную винтовку, и стреляла, в другой - рацию. – Пожалуйста, не делай этого!

- _Я делаю это для сопротивления. Для людей. Человеческая жизнь священна. Что бы ни случилось, это честь для меня, генерал. Спасибо за всё. Я стольким обязана тебе. Ты подарил мне жизнь, теперь я возвращаю её тебе. Запускаю сигнал._

Он увидел, как она повернулась в его сторону. Посмотрела на него. Затем отвела от себя рацию, и нажала на кнопку.

- НЕТ! – Джон прокричал во весь голос. – Нет, КЭМЕРОН!..


	3. 3, Громовержец, часть 1

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 3. Громовержец**

**(часть 1)**

**# # #**

- Ну что теперь скажешь? – спросил Майк.

- Даже не знаю… - протянул Брайан. – Она спасла всех нас.

- Прям-таки спасла?

- Да. Кэмерон. Она спасла всех нас. Вот уж от кого не ожидал.

- Выходит, Коннор не зря доверился ей? – спросил Джимми.

- Выходит, что нет. По его словам, я смутно догадался, что он не хотел, чтобы она сделала это, но она ослушалась его приказа и запустила сигнал.

- Интересно… - протянул Майк. – Коннор влюбился в машину? Или она в него? Или оба сразу?

- Ты ведь помнишь Элисон, верно? – спросил Брайан. – Они всегда были вместе. Я бы на его месте тоже не оттолкнул от себя её копию. Возможно, именно из-за Элисон он и сделал её второй в сопротивлении.

Майоры переглянулись.

- Так или иначе, она заслужила моё доверие, - произнёс Брайан. – И я сообщил об этом Коннору. Однако он последний день мрачнее тучи. Никуда не ходил и не выходил. Заперся у себя. Насколько я понял, ему всё ещё не удалось её запустить.

- Что, кстати, с ней произошло?

- Техники развили сигнал, вырубавший всех машин, абсолютно всех, наземных, воздушных, в радиусе полутора километров.

- Это я знаю.

- Сигнал действовал по убывающей. Чем ближе к источнику, тем сильнее. Поскольку она сама запустила сигнал, с такого близкого расстояния она получила колоссальные повреждения системной структуры. По словам техников, некоторые из её сенсоров вышли из строя. Генерал вот уже сутки пытается исправить её чип. Не знаю, удалось ли ему, однако сейчас он направился в лабораторию.

- Он, кстати, отдал нам приказ на распределение. Куда мы направляемся?

- По всему городу, - ответил Брайан. – В разные стороны. Следить за активностью Скайнета. Топанга, по его словам, позволила достать много новой информации, однако это была, в основном, информация по вооружению, а не по месторасположению объектов. Так что теперь наша задача собирать данные по поводу возможных крупных объектов. Меня он оставил здесь, я толком не знаю, зачем.

- Да, в Топанга было много всего интересного. Начиная с машины времени. Информация засекречена. Он не доверяет даже своим собственным бойцам.

- Тут его мнение понятно. Узнай люди, что у нас есть машина времени, что они начнут делать? Ломиться сюда, с дикими просьбами, воплями о том, что бы им дали возможность отправиться в прошлое. Это совсем не нужно. Коннор ясно дал понять, что любое вмешательство в прошлое может грозить катастрофическими последствиями. Мы можем как отсрочить Судный день, так и приблизить его. Игра с огнём. Зато с помощью нового оружия мы теперь сможем хорошенько наподдать этим металлическим ублюдкам.

- Он не шутил, когда говорил про новую войну.

- Видимо, нет. И это не может не радовать.

- Да. Пусть у нас киборги в сопротивлении, мы так или иначе победим Скайнет.

- И киборгов стало много.

- Шесть часов назад прислали восемь Т-888. Коннор лично перепрограммировал их, насколько я знаю. Сейчас раскидал по некоторым блокпостам.

Майоры снова переглянулись.

- Надо идти. Война ещё не закончена.

Они все вышли из комнаты.

**# # #**

_Это было необходимо, Джон._

_Я знаю…_

_Если бы она не сделала этого, вы бы все там погибли. _

_Я знаю!.._

_Ты потерял голову. Ты потерял себя из-за своих чувств. Тебе следует лучше себя контролировать. _

_Возможно…_

_Ты лидер сопротивления. Ты должен подавать пример своими поступками._

_Хотелось бы верить…_

_Ты доверился киборгу, и сказал солдатам, что ей можно верить. И ты не ошибся. Она спасла вас всех в Каньоне. Если бы не она…_

_Пожалуйста, хватит… остановись…_

_Ты чувствовал подобное верно? Когда схватили Элисон, и ты узнал об этом. У тебя было похожее чувство._

_Нет, тогда всё было иначе. Тогда я был зол на Скайнет. В ярости. И только потом отчаялся. Но я не переставал надеяться. А здесь… когда ты смотришь на всё своими глазами, когда всё происходит прямо перед тобой… но ты не в силах ничего изменить. Это не отчаяние. Это гораздо хуже. Я не знаю, почему… она ведь… я ведь даже не люблю её. Я просто привязался к ней… но в тот момент ощутил, что если потеряю её, то весь мой мир может рухнуть в одно мгновение, и я потеряю себя. _

_Но ты не потерял её._

_Я этого не знаю. Что теперь с ней будет, я этого не знаю. _

_Ты не должен отчаиваться. Никогда._

- Никогда… - проговорил Джон.

_Кэмерон нужна твоя помощь._

_Я знаю. Но я не знаю, что произошло с ней. Радиосигнал просто напросто сломал её. Хотя не должен был._

_Она уязвима. Она не такая, как все. Не такая, как другие машины. Её программирование отличается от всего, что делал Скайнет. _

_Она уникальна._

_Вот именно. Спаси её уникальность._

_Разве я в силах?_

_Только ты это можешь. Она доверяет только тебе. И готова была открыться только тебе. Что бы с ней не произошло, она верит в тебя всем своим сердцем. Спаси её, и тогда ты сможешь спасти себя._

_Наши разговоры успокаивают._

_Но тебе нужно говорить с Кэмерон, а не со мной. Только она в силах спасти твою уникальность._

_Мою уникальность?.._

_Да. Ты не просто лидер сопротивления. Машины с детства окружали тебя. Сейчас в твоих руках киборг, первый в мире киборг способный чувствовать. И она доверяет только тебе. Не в этом ли твоя уникальность?_

Джон снова вздохнул.

_Я сделаю всё, чтобы спасти её. Я сделаю всё…_

Он вышел из комнаты.

**# # #**

Джон вошёл в лабораторию.

- Всё готово? – спросил он у инженера.

В комнате был всего лишь один человек. Техник. Профессиональный техник. Специалист в области кибернетики и вооружения во всём сопротивлении. За его способности и таланты прославился среди бойцов, и многие просто звали его Инженером.

И сейчас он помогал, во многом помогал Джону Коннору.

- Я подготовил её, - ответил Билл. – Всё, как Вы и просили. Я провёл детальный анализ её структур и строений. Физических повреждений нет. Однако Скайнет оставил громадное поле для усовершенствования модели. Я скопировал все необходимые данные, ради проекта «Громовержец», и готов приступить к стадии дизайна.

- Хорошо, - Джон устало вздохнул. – Спасибо, Билл.

- К Вашим услугам, генерал.

- Скоро по частям начнут доставлять машину времени, будь наготове. Нужно помещение.

Инженер кивнул.

- Я бы попросил тебя оставить нас наедине.

- Конечно, генерал. Надеюсь, что Вы потратили время не зря. Удачи.

Инженер вышел из комнаты.

**# # #**

- Самнер! – позвал Брайан.

Солдат подошёл ко второму майору сопротивления.

- Да, сэр!

- Бери группу, и немедленно отправляйся в Гамма-3.

- Сэр?

- Туда должны подойти пленные, освобождённые на юге.

- Информация точная?

- Они больше никуда не пойдут. Среди них будет Дерек. Постарайся успокоить его. Кстати, для тебя будет особое поручение. Сделай так, чтобы никто этого не видел. Личный приказ генерала.

- Что это?

- Ты найдёшь именной ящик Кайла Риза. Забери оттуда всё содержимое. Так, чтобы никто не видел. Даже Дерек.

- Сэр?

- Это личный приказ генерала. Все вопросы к нему.

- Понятно, сэр.

- Удачи.

Солдат вышел из комнаты.

**# # #**

Она открыла глаза.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – послышался знакомый, но взволнованный голос.

Она повернула голову.

Кэмерон лежала на операционном столе, в незнакомой для неё комнате. Рядом с ней стоял лидер сопротивления. На его лице читалась тревога. Несмотря на то, что Кэмерон перешла в активное состояние, он всё ещё волновался.

Кэмерон села на столе, свесив ноги вниз.

Да, она уже слышала подобный вопрос от него. Но сейчас всё иначе. Сейчас что-то изменилось… Словно она хотела почувствовать, хотела ощутить жизнь, но кто-то закрыл доступ ко всем эмоциям и чувствам. _Неужели он блокировал все мои системы?.._

- Хорошо, - монотонно ответила она.

_Да что со мной? Почему я не могу выразиться нормально?_

- Ты уверена? – спросил Джон.

Он волновался. Переживал за неё. Она видела волнение в его глазах. Но внутри неё самой… было только желание что-то ощутить. Что-то не давало ей _почувствовать_. И это было странно.

- Я не знаю, - снова монотонно ответила она. – Что-то словно держит меня изнутри…

Джон с тревогой вздохнул.

- Проведи быструю диагностику и предоставь мне полный отчёт, - сказал он.

Она видела его тревогу. Она понимала его тревогу. Но не могла больше ничего поделать.

Кэмерон слегка наклонила голову и запустила диагностику. Пока она была в таком состоянии, Джон промотал в голове последние события.

Они выбрались из Каньона Топанга два дня назад. Машин, вражеских, удалось перебить. Всех. Пантеры больше не представляли никакой угрозы. Гамма-2 прислал подкрепления, для того, чтобы разобраться с теми, кто остался. Вся машина времени была перевезена в Эхо, для того, чтобы оттуда можно было безопасно перевезти все детали сюда. Весь круг Джона Коннора распределился по всему городу, сейчас они собирали информацию по основной деятельности Скайнета. Кроме Брайана. Услышав его желание помочь с Кэмерон, Джон решил оставить его здесь.

Всё можно было назвать удачным. Вся операция, несмотря на смерть многих бойцов, прошла победно. Исследовательский центр в Каньоне Топанга был уничтожен, машина времени захвачена, Скайнет остановлен. Да, он мог бы построить новую машину времени, но на это ушло бы очень много времени. Как и у сопротивления.

Но Джон не ощущал себя в хорошем настроении. Он отправил Кайла назад в прошлое. Он готовил себя к этому моменту долгое время, и, тем не менее, на душе висела какая-то тяжесть от этого. Он никогда больше не увидит его. Своего молодого отца. Он отправил его на смерть. И одновременно, он отправил его ощутить все прелести жизни.

Он смотрел на её лицо. На её мертвенно-бледное лицо, и сквозь Джона пробегали мощные потоки эмоций. С одной стороны – она функционировала. Была в активном состоянии. Но это могло оказаться всего лишь пустым существованием. Безжизненным существованием.

Системы Кэмерон вышли из строя. Через сто двадцать секунд, когда все остальные машины уже перезагрузились, она не активировалась. Она не пришла к жизни даже тогда, когда её доставили, по приказу лидера сопротивления, обратно в Депо-2. Солдаты избегали генерала, просто выполняли указания – он был готов напасть на любого, кто оскорбил бы или Кэмерон, или его отношение к ней.

Сейчас она неподвижно сидела, уставившись в пол, тестируя свои системы. Джон проверил её чип. Программы перепутаны местами, многие просто бездействовали, висели в воздухе, словно стали вдруг непригодны. Это и ужаснуло Джона. Этот сбой настолько запутал все ячейки, предназначенные под эмоциональное поведение, что была вероятность, что это в прежнее состояние уже не вернуть…

Он не знал наверняка. Просмотрев её чип, Джон не совсем понял, с чем он столкнулся. Это было похоже на хаос, эмоции Кэмерон словно перемешались между собой. Сигнал, который должен был просто деактивировать её, но вместо этого, с такого близкого расстояния, он повредил её гораздо сильнее. Некоторые её сенсоры теперь реагировали исключительно в режиме инфильтрации. Возможно, их следовало заменить, или исправить, но с подручными средствами это было невозможно. Необходимо было найти фабрику по модернизации или изготовлению машин. И если её модель уникальна – а она уникальна – то починить её можно было далеко не на каждой фабрике. Лишь на одной единственной. И найти её можно было только взломав основной из серверов Скайнета. Хотя, возможно, какая-то информация хранилась на её чипе, и её можно было считать. И как ему раньше такая мысль в голову не пришла?

Но Кэмерон была здесь, она не погибла. Джон был готов сделать всё возможное, всё, что было в его силах, только чтобы восстановить её.

Из подобной ситуации следовало ещё и извлечь урок. Необходимо было усилить её программирование. Усилить программную структуру.

Джон разрывался изнутри, хотя пытался контролировать себя и не показывать эмоций на лице. Его разрывал страх, от того, что он мог потерять её, и радость от того, что она не погибла. Но _жива_ ли она? Это был сложный вопрос. Однако Джон верил и не переставал надеяться, что он смог бы её вернуть, полностью.

Зато теперь он не видел в ней Элисон. Теперь он видел только Кэмерон. Это и радовало и огорчало одновременно. Теперь он видел, наконец, совсем другого человека, но память… сердце… они не хотели отпускать Элисон, ни за что.

Поток эмоций прорывался сквозь Джона ежесекундно. И Джон разрывался на части. Впервые в своей жизни он чувствовал себя таким убитым. И таким потерянным.

…Вся ситуация отнюдь не утешала его. Он не хотел, чтобы она жертвовала собой – ей было достаточно отойти на нейтральное расстояние, но она не могла этого сделать. Даже если бы Джон сам успел к ней вовремя – слишком много машин было вокруг. Она была права – или она, или сопротивление. И Джон принимал её жертву. Она поняла ценность человеческой жизни, готова была рискнуть собой, и рискнула.

Теперь Джон чувствовал себя опустошённо. Теперь она не могла чувствовать. Вернее, могла. Но уже не так, как прежде. Её чувства могли просто напросто испариться, и с подобным хаосом в её программной структуре могли никогда не возникнуть вновь. Неизвестно, как можно было решить эту проблему. Скорее всего, пришлось бы удалять уже готовые чувства, среди тех, что остались, в её программах, однако Джон боялся, что пришлось бы начисто стереть всё её программирование, и заново переписать и прописать все программы, только ради того, чтобы она снова смогла стать собой. В противном случае она могла только лишь имитировать эмоции. Не _чувствовать_, а имитировать.

И это убивало Джона. Потому что вся её шедевральность оборвалась в тот миг, когда она пожертвовала собой. Хотя Джон и не терял надежды, его нутро говорило, что идея, его идея по поводу этого киборга, а также идея развить проект «Громовержец», начала медленно таять в захватившем его отчаянии.

Кэмерон подняла голову.

- Большинство систем работает на 100%, - монотонно произнесла она. Джон заметил, как она едва заметно дёрнула головой, словно… словно не хотела говорить это _так_, словно хотела сказать это с другой интонацией!.. – Некоторые сенсоры получили повреждения. Они будут функционировать только в режиме инфильтрации. Я не хочу говорить это так монотонно, скажи мне, что происходит?

Джон недоумевал. Она _хотела_, но не могла сказать это иначе. Её голос не поддавался изменениям. Как и лицо. Как и глаза. _Что можно сделать? Что?_

- Ты помнишь последние события? – спросил он.

- Да, - снова глухо ответила она. – Я запустила сигнал, а потом всё рухнуло. Что происходит, Джон?

Джон смотрел в её глаза. В её пустые карие глаза, и он сам не понимал, что происходит. Хотя хотел понять.

- Мне нужно время, чтобы во всём разобраться, - сказал он. – Я не знаю, что с тобой. Словно всё твоё программирование внезапно перемешалось между собой. И теперь… я не знаю. Ты можешь попытаться сама, хм, откалибровать себя? Попытаться сделать что-то вроде восстановления информации до прежнего состояния?

Кэмерон слегка наклонила голову.

- Я постараюсь, - ответила она. – Я хочу ощутить это, Джон, но что-то останавливает меня.

- Я сделаю всё, чтобы помочь тебе, - Джон подошёл к ней ближе. – Если что-то будет нужно, скажи мне.

Кэмерон взглянула ему в глаза.

- Скажу, Джон, - ответила она.

Лидер сопротивления устало вздохнул.

- Почему ты ослушалась моего приказа? Я приказал тебе не делать, не запускать сигнал.

- Нерационально. В мою основную задачу входит защита людей. Твои действия привели бы к смерти людей. Я обязана не подчиняться в том случае, если приказы офицера старше по званию противоречат моей собственной задаче.

Джон вздохнул. _Она права. _

_Возможно, стоит дать её свободу действий? В конце концов, она сказала мне, что человеческая жизнь священна. Может, и не стоит ограничивать её, стоит дать ей свободу?_

_В таком случае она запросто сможет убить человека._

_И это самый главный минус… однако в таком случае я покажу ей полное своё доверие. _

_Для начала её надо починить и вернуть в прежнее состояние._

_Верно._

- Насколько сильно повреждены твои осязательные сенсоры?

Вместо ответа Кэмерон слезла со стола. Подошла к Джону. Положила руку ему на шею, и нежно провела ей по его коже, а потом опустила. Лидер сопротивления опешил. _Это ещё что такое?_

- У тебя учащённый пульс, - монотонно произнесла она. – Твои зрачки расширены. Дыхание неровное. Ты волнуешься, Джон.

- Да, я волнуюсь за тебя! – ответил он.

- Почему? – спросила Кэмерон. Впервые за весь их разговор, Джон услышал перемену интонации. Впервые. _Неужели... неужели всё стало возвращаться на свои места? _– Почему ты так не хотел, чтобы я пожертвовала собой?

_Что ты ответишь ей, Джон?_

_Правду._

- Потому что больше у меня никого не осталось, - произнёс он, и отвернулся. Сделал шаг в сторону. Облокотился на стену.

Кэмерон стояла неподвижно. Внешне она ничем не отличалась от манекена. Красивого и бесподобного, но манекена, а вот внутри… Внутри она была готова зарыдать. И она хотела зарыдать. От услышанных слов. _Больше никого не осталось…_ Снаружи не проступало ни одной слезы, но внутри, словно _в душе_, она хотела плакать. Но не могла.

- Прости меня, Джон, - произнесла она. Монотонно. – Я должна была это сделать. Если бы не…

- Я знаю! – перебил её Джон. – Я знаю… нам нужно идти.

Он повернулся к ней.

- У нас много забот. Нужно приступать к…

- Джон, - теперь она перебила его. – Я знаю, что у Скайнета должна храниться информация о моей модели, TOK-715. Если что-то и можно исправить, то придётся достать подобную информацию. Она засекречена и спрятана, наверняка в одном из головных центров Скайнета, если не в самом главном.

Джон медленно кивнул.

_Это твой шанс спасти её. Найти один из головных центров Скайнета. Вот твоя следующая цель._

_А как же «Громовержец»?_

Но голоc не ответил.

- Достать будет непросто… - прошептал он. – Нужно идти. Прежде, чем мы уйдём, я хочу узнать кое-что, - Джон вгляделся в её глаза. – Ты предашь меня? Когда-нибудь, ты сможешь предать меня? Убить меня? Обернуться против меня к Скайнету.

- Никогда, Джон, - тихо ответила она. Не монотонно, уже нет, всего лишь тихо. - Никогда.

- Я доверяю тебе, - произнёс лидер сопротивления. – С этого момента ты будешь говорить от моего имени на всех брифингах. Это последний раз, когда я вышел из своей комнаты. Рисковать я не могу… как бы я не хотел пробежаться с оружием в руках, но мне придётся закрыться.

Кэмерон кивнула. Просто кивнула, как она обычно это делала. Однако в ней уже не было Элисон, и Джон это видел. Перед ним стояла совершенно другая девушка. Совершенно. Абсолютно другой… человек. Джон верил, что сможет вернуть её _к жизни._ К тому состоянию, в котором она была до нападения машин, в Каньоне.

Вдвоём они вышли из комнаты. Кэмерон словно плакала внутри себя. Вернее, она _хотела_, так хотела заплакать, чтобы облегчить… облегчить _боль_, но не могла. И она думала, что Джон сможет помочь ей. Помочь ей решить эти затруднения, и вернуть всё на свои места.

**# # #**

_**Шесть часов спустя. **_

- Как он? – спросил Брайан.

- Дерек?

- Да. Как он.

- Не очень, - Самнер посмотрел в сторону. – Если честно, пропади мой брат, я бы тоже был бы не в лучшей форме.

- Я спросил Коннора, можно ли рассказать о случившемся в Топанга. Но информация засекречена.

- Хотел бы я знать, что там случилось…

- Лучше не стоит. Могу лишь сказать, что Кэмерон нас всех спасла.

- Кэмерон? Это _тот самый _киборг?

- Да. Она.

- С какой стати _она_? _Оно_. Я бы не сказал больше…

- Ты не видел, что случилось в Каньоне. Если бы не Кэмерон, не было бы сейчас сопротивления. Она нас всех спасла.

- Во мне это не побуждает энтузиазма доверять машинам.

- Доверяй Коннору. Он словно предвидел такую ситуацию, вот почему она с нами пошла.

Самнер вздохнул.

- Я принёс фото.

- Фото? – удивлённо спросил второй майор.

- Да. Женщина. Насколько я знаю, Кайл никогда не расставался с этим фото.

Самнер достал из нагрудного кармана обгоревшую фотографию и передал Брайану. Бровь второго майора вскочила вверх, когда он увидел, _кто_ изображён на фото. Безусловно, он знал это. Но он никак не ожидал узнать, что все эти годы эта фотография была в руках у Кайла Риза. Зачем генерал отдал фото простому сержанту?.. Неужели он с самого начала знал, что будет ждать сопротивление в Каньоне?.. И подготовил сержанта к отправке во времени?

Следовало передать фото ему лично в руки.

Второй майор убрал фото и повернулся к солдату.

- Отдохни, - Брайан положил ему руку на плечо. – Я пойду поговорю с Дереком.

- Коннор обещал нам новую войну…

- Да, это так. Он планирует что-то.

- Он поэтому не выходил из своей комнаты всё это время?

- Нет. Я не знаю. Кэмерон сказала, чтобы генерала не беспокоили.

- Теперь она всем заправляет?

- Нет. Заправляет Коннор. Она просто передаёт его слова.

Самнер снова вздохнул.

**# # #**

Кэмерон вошла в комнату Джона.

- Группа из Гамма-3 вернулась, Джон, - произнесла она. – Они пришли вместе с пленными. С ними был и Дерек Риз. Брайан вовремя остановил его, Дерек был готов убить меня.

Джон, сидевший за своим столом, поднял на неё голову.

- Да, я знаю, - немного грустно ответил он.

- Почему? – спросила она. – Я что-то сделала с ним? Я его впервые вижу.

_Ей лучше не знать этого._

- Тебе лучше не знать этого.

Он поднялся и подошёл к ней.

- Ты не пробовала запускать восстановление своих систем? – спросил Джон.

- Я провела диагностику, - ответила она. – Если я запущу восстановление системы, то мне придётся вернуться к первоначальному программированию. То есть, к основной задаче Скайнета.

- Мы можем это попробовать, - произнёс Джон.

- Нет, - твёрдо ответила она. Монотонно, но твёрдо. – Я могу убить тебя, или кого-нибудь ещё. Нет.

- Мы обезопасим тебя, и…

- Не надо, Джон. Не надо…

В дверь постучали. Джон кивнул. Кэмерон вышла из личной комнаты Джона в зал для приёмов.

- …какого дьявола ты делала в его комнате?! – послышался яростный голос Дерека. – Какого…

- Дерек Риз, успокойся, - монотонно произнесла она. – Ты повышаешь голос на старшего офицера.

- ЧТО?! Ты НЕ мой старший офицер! – Дерек был готов впиться в неё своими руками. – Ты не…

- Лейтенант Риз, успокойся! – послышался голос Брайана. – Она на нашей стороне!

- _Оно_! Не _она_, а _оно_! Это метал!

- Риз, хватит!

- Пусти меня к Коннору!

- Дерек! – Джон вышел из комнаты, и строго посмотрел на лейтенанта. – Успокоиться!

Дерек яростно глянул на лидера сопротивления. Неподалёку стоял Брайан, на его лице читалось выражение, что мол, я предупреждал его, но он не слушал.

- Я пытался объяснить ему, но он… - начал было второй майор, но Дерек не дал ему закончить.

- Где мой брат, Коннор? – спросил он. – Где он?

- Информация засекречена.

- Где…

- Заткнись! – Джон повысил голос. – И слушай! Ты узнаешь об этом, когда _я _позволю. Повысишь ещё раз голос на старшего офицера, потеряешь звание.

- Что происходит? – уже более спокойно, но всё ещё зло, спросил Дерек. – Что эта тварь делает _здесь_?

- Помогает мне выиграть войну, - ответил Джон. – И _она_ _твой_ старший офицер. Мой заместитель.

- ЧТО?! – Дерек не мог поверить своим ушам. – Что ты… ты знаешь, что она сделала? Со мной, с…

- Прекрасно знаю, - перебил его Джон. – Поэтому перепрограммировал. Иди и отдохни, лейтенант, выспись. У нас много работы.

- Ты должен мне правду, Коннор, - зло ответил Дерек. – Запомни это.

- А теперь выметайся отсюда, - Джон развернулся и вернулся в свою комнату.

Дерек бросил ещё один гневный взгляд на киборга, а затем направился восвояси. Кэмерон молча посмотрела на второго майора. Тот подошёл к ней, и осторожно посмотрел на киборга.

- Я бы хотел передать Коннору кое-что…

- Конечно, - монотонно ответила Кэмерон. – Что это?

Брайан внимательно посмотрел на Кэмерон.

- Это личное.

- Можешь не волноваться, майор, - спокойно ответила киборг. – Всё, что ты хочешь передать Джону, будь то слова или предметы, или что-нибудь ещё – я передам. Я не украду, не сломаю, не искажу значение.

Брайан просто кивнул. Достал из кармана обгоревшее фото и передал киборгу. Та молча взяла и посмотрела на женщину. Слегка сдвинула брови.

- Кто это? – спросила она. Второй майор был готов поклясться, что её голос изменился. Какие-то нотки… ревности?..

- Генерал сам ответит на этот вопрос.

Кэмерон посмотрела на Брайана. Тот снова кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Кэмерон несколько секунд внимательно смотрела на фото, запоминала полностью черты лица, и нашла немало сходств с Джоном Коннором. _Возможно, сестра или мама. Следует спросить у него самого._

**# # #**

_Всё это здорово, но ты слишком груб с Дереком. Он заслужил правду._

_А ещё он заслужил покой._

_Вспомни, ты обещал Кайлу передать Дереку его слова._

_Я не забыл об этом. Но ещё не время._

В комнату вошла вторая в сопротивлении. Джон повернулся к ней. Несколько секунд она пусто смотрела на лидера сопротивления, а затем сделала несколько шагов вперёд.

- Где сержант Кайл Риз? – спросила она. – Полагаю, моё звание позволяет мне знать ответ на этот вопрос.

- Отправился в прошлое, - ответил Джон, садясь обратно за свой стол. – На защиту Сары Коннор, в 1983. Скайнет отправил туда Т-800, Кайл вызвался добровольцем. Информация о машине времени засекречена, так что не говори никому.

- Понятно.

- Что-нибудь ещё из Гамма-3 приносили?

- Солдаты кое-что просили передать тебе, - она подняла руку, показала обгоревший по краям кусок бумаги, и протянула Джону. Тот взял. Перевернул. Это была фотография его мамы. – Кто это, Джон?

- Сара Коннор… - Джон впился взглядом в фотографию. Как же давно он её не видел. И сейчас словно заново запоминал все её черты. – Мама…

- Но что её фотография делала в бункере?

_Следует ли ей говорить про то, что Кайл - твой отец? Сара бережно относилась к этой памяти, и она всегда просила держать это в секрете, ото всех. Сам Кайл этого не знал, пока не оказался в прошлом._

_Верно. Не следует вообще никому говорить. Даже Дереку. Любой глоток такой информации, и она тут же разнесётся по каждому уголку. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Скайнет узнал это. Нет, это вообще никто не должен знать. Мама была права – эту память нужно беречь в секрете._

- …неважно… - протянул лидер сопротивления. И тут же решил сменить тему. – Что-нибудь ещё?

- Да, - ответила она. Спокойно. Не монотонно, просто спокойно. – Солдаты принесли три Т-600, а также два Т-888. Все покрыты кожей.

Она потянулась во внутренний карман куртки, и достала все пять чипов. Положила их на стол рядом с Джоном. Тот внимательно оглядел чипы.

- Я уверен по поводу трёх восьмёрок, но Т-600? Есть ли смысл их перепрограммировать? У них программирование гораздо запутаннее, хотя количество строк меньше. Они запросто могут в любой момент обернуться против нас.

- Т-600 достаточно крепки, - произнесла Кэмерон. – Стоит провести диагностику чипа, и тогда будут ответы.

Джон взглянул на неё. На её пустое лицо.

- Если бы всё было так просто… - прошептал он.

Она поняла его. Опустила голову. Слегка повернула её в сторону. Словно задумалась над чем-то, и хотела что-то сказать или сделать. Но не говорила. И не делала.

- Какие-нибудь ещё новости? – спросил Джон, решив сменить тему.

Киборг подняла голову.

- Ядерная подлодка Джимми Картер прибывает через два часа. Команда сообщает о том, что их капитан скончался от сердечного приступа, ещё в Австралии. Они все просят небольшой передышки.

- Тогда следует набрать новую команду для следующего перехода, - ответил Джон. – И, возможно, сделать капитаном одного из этих Т-888…

- По твоей просьбе Эхо передали результаты синтеза тимония. Всё прошло успешно. У них имеется 297,82 кг материала. Больше синтезировать не удалось, и вряд ли удастся. Подобный сплав очень трудно получить из-за редких компонентов. Его перевезут сюда вместе с первым двигателем от машины времени, через сутки.

Джон почувствовал прилив отчаяния.

- Какой теперь с него толк, когда… - Джон остановился. Сложил ладони на лице и опустил голову. – Прости…

- За что? – спросила Кэмерон. _Не может быть, я услышал в её голосе удивление! Есть прогресс, есть!.._

- Неважно, - немного поражённым голосом произнёс он. Удивленно посмотрел на Кэмерон. Та отнюдь не понимала происходящего. – Ты борешься с этим? – спросил он, с нараставшей надеждой. – Ты борешься сама с собой, пытаешься вернуться к прежнему состоянию?

Она чуть опустила глаза.

- Я не знаю, - снова посмотрела на Джона. – Я хочу этого. Я сильно хочу этого. Но у меня получается это плохо…

- Не думай так, - перебил он. – Я верю, что ты сможешь вернуться к прежнему состоянию сама. Хотя… может, я смогу чем-то помочь?

- Нет, Джон, - немного сухо ответила она. – Я не знаю, что конкретно происходит. Я смогу дать ответ, только когда буду в чём-то уверена.

Джон кивнул. Надежда бушевала в нём с новой силой. Он надеялся, он _верил_, что она сможет с этим справиться.

- Пусть тимоний доставят в лабораторию. Двигателю самое место возле технического склада. Нам нужно организовать новое помещение, под машину времени, и ограничить туда доступ. Как обстоят дела с Серрано?

- Хотя электростанция исправно снабжает энергией наш блокпост, гораздо разумнее разместить машину времени там, а не здесь.

- Нет, - Джон слегка помотал головой. – В Серрано сейчас разумнее держать только операбельные силы. Им добираться до нас один час по поверхности. В случае непредвиденной атаки на них, мы могли бы обеспечить их поддержкой, однако наш блокпост сейчас – самый надёжный, самый спрятанный среди всех. Разместить установку разумнее здесь. Энергия будет прокинута с Серрано на машину времени, сюда, Мы протянем кабель под землёй, таким образом, Скайнет не догадается, что у нас есть поблизости с электростанцией блокпост. Если он что-то и заподозрит, то будет считать, что мы делаем что-то на Серрано Пойнт, и туда нужно будет выслать ещё бойцов, для защиты.

Кэмерон кивнула.

- Посмотри, может быть, докладывали с дальних блокпостов. Нужно перепроверить все доступные возможности, а затем посмотреть, куда нанести удар.

_И, похоже, «Громовержец» всё-таки сможет реализоваться. Как только её программная структура вернётся к прежнему состоянию, я полностью скопирую необходимый материал. Кэмерон, я так надеюсь, что ты справишься. Я не хочу смотреть на тебя, такую пустую. Пожалуйста, я верю в тебя Кэмерон._

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Молча. Ничего не делая. Просто смотрели, и словно наслаждались моментом наедине. А затем Кэмерон сделал то, что ещё больше усилило надежду и веру Джона – она улыбнулась ему. Мягко и спокойно.

_Она пытается вырваться сама. Она умница. Он пытается сделать всё, ради тебя. А как ты ответишь на её чувства? Ты сможешь довериться ей так же, как и она тебе доверяет?_

_Но Элисон…_

_Элисон уже не вернуть._

_Я просил тебя не говорить так._

_Прости. Но это правда. А перед тобой сейчас стоит киборг. Что ты готов сказать ей сейчас?_

_Я верю, Кэмерон, что ты сможешь. Я верю в тебя._

**# # #**

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Доложить о процессе Т-1001, Т-1002, Т-1003. Как продвигается разработка __GL__-7734._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Первый процесс программирования успешно завершён. Вирус проходит первые испытания на человеческих образцах. Результаты будут готовы к вечеру. Приоритетная задача – программирование или вирус?_

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории.**__ Программирование. В сигнале прикреплены дополнительные указания касательно программной структуры процессоров Подражательного поли-сплава. _

Несколько секунд было молчание.

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Подобное программирование позволит им не только развиваться эмоционально, но и даст определенную свободу в мышлении. Это необходимо?_

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__В программировании полная уверенность. Определённая свобода мышления необходима им для принятия решений в сложных ситуациях. Эмоциональное развитие позволит лучше имитировать человеческое поведение. Продолжайте процесс программирования с новыми указаниями._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Приказ принят._

**# # #**

_**Двадцать семь часов спустя.**_

Кэмерон быстро влилась в сопротивление. Многие солдаты недолюбливали её, за её холодность. Многие относились равнодушно. Некоторые были рады её видеть. Но она была известна всем. А вот Джон предпочёл скрываться от любых посторонних взглядов, ни с кем, кроме неё, не общаться. Что с ним происходило, бойцы не знали. Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь спрашивал у Кэмерон, что случилось с Джоном, она просто говорила, что он не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили, он предпочитал теперь оставаться один, ради безопасности, и не только своей, но и каждого бойца сопротивления в этом блокпосте.

Кэмерон была везде. Как вторая во всём сопротивлении, она была обязана знать всё. После каждого отчёта, брифинга, собрания, она немедленно отправлялась к лидеру сопротивления с докладом. Многие, кто недолюбливал её, или даже те, кто вообще ненавидел машин, прозвали её «домашним питомцем генерала». Она не обращала на это никакого внимания. Она вообще редко обращала внимание на веселье и радость среди бойцов. Её интересовала война.

Вернее, Джона Коннора интересовала война. Кэмерон же преобладала пока в том состоянии, когда она не могла проявлять никаких интересов. Её внутреннее желание – побороть себя, стать прежней. Но, как выяснил Джон, это было довольно сложно.

Дерек Риз, после перепалки в комнате Джона, почти не выходил из своей комнаты. Его мало кто видел. Пару раз он бывал в столовой. Но в основном просто просиживал у себя. Мало кто знал, что творилось сейчас в его голове, многие, кто знал его, думали, что он скорбел по брату.

И частично они были правы.

_Что я наделал… я спас своего брата, как я считал, но теперь мне говорят, что информация засекречена. Что, чёрт возьми, произошло в Каньоне Топанга? Почему это такая запретная информация? Почему люди не доверяли друг другу? Почему Джон так отстранился ото всех? Он сам лично перестал доверять собственным бойцам?_

_Говоря о доверии, что тут делает эта тварь? Я отправил её сюда, и это моя вина… но какого чёрта она теперь тут делает? Заместитель Джона Коннора? ЗАМЕСТИТЕЛЬ! Проклятая машина сейчас сидит рядом с лидером сопротивления! Что вообще, чёрт возьми, тут творится?_

Дерек весь свой гнев и всю свою ярость изливал сейчас в мыслях. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал его злой голос, так что он просто сжимал и разжимал кулаки, крича от злости и печали внутри себя, пытаясь выплеснуть свою душу в свои мысли и облегчить собственное настроение. .

Выговорившись внутри себя, он задремал. Однако спустя несколько секунд он очнулся – в коридоре раздались выстрелы.

**# # #**

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Процесс подготовки над Т-1003 придётся отложить. Слишком мало доступного материала на поли-сплав. Потребуется время на синтез дополнительных веществ._

_**Скайнету управлению научной лаборатории. **__Информация принята. Приложить все усилия на создание Т-1001 и Т-1002. Пусть они будут одинаковыми._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Близнецы?_

_**Скайнету управлению научной лаборатории. **__Да. Будут действовать в паре. Это эффективнее._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Приказ принят._

**# # #**

_Что я делаю? Это война, а я просиживаю в своей комнате, да ещё и сам себя запер. Не так я хотел вести за собой людей. Как я вообще могу вести их, если сижу в пустоте?.._

_Даже не знаю… Развитие Кэмерон, оно… сложное. Сейчас она вторая в сопротивлении, и это позволяет развиваться ей эффективнее и быстрее. Но с другой стороны… её программирование похоже на хаос. И я не знаю, как исправить это. Её слова по поводу точки восстановления на мгновенное обрадовали меня, однако её нежелание сделать это… это её право. И я принимаю её решение._

_Раскаялась ли она? Да. Думаю, теперь можно открыть доступ ко всем её воспоминания. Однако что-то останавливает меня. Что-то говорит мне, что ещё не время. Возможно, стоило немного подождать… но я абсолютно уверен в том, что она раскаялась. Она сказала, что человеческая жизнь священна, и пожертвовала собой, чтобы спасти нас. Всех нас. Прощу ли я её за смерть солдат? Да. За смерть Элисон? Я не знаю…_

_Но я хочу помочь ей. Потому что она спасла меня. И даже больше. Спасла дважды. Первый раз, когда бросила своё оружие. Второй раз – в Топанга. И, возможно, Кайл был прав. Лучший способ избежать потерь в своём сердце, это заблокировать себя. Изолировать от остальных._

_Кайл… я знаю, что произошло с ним. Я знаю, что он сделал в 1983. Я отправил его к его счастью. Затем он создал меня. Этот бардак временных веток может разнести голову… но, похоже, я стал всё понимать. Это круг. Неважно, какая временная ветка, неважно, что произошло в прошлом – если человек умрёт, он не будет существовать ни в какой временной ветке. Во всех остальных случаях – временная ветка не измениться. Это сложно и так просто одновременно…_

_Машины распространились по всему Лос-Анджелесу. Наши машины. Это и хорошо и плохо одновременно. Хорошо – они действительно помогут нам выиграть войну. Они сильны. Они умны. Они крепки. Для меня этого достаточно. Но с другой стороны – люди не доверяют им так, как я доверяю. Я понимаю, почему. Машины преследовали нас всю нашу жизнь. Но то, что я видел в ТОК-715… в Кэмерон… это открыло мне глаза на реальность. Наши враги не машины. Наш враг Скайнет. Только Скайнет. И никто больше._

_«Громовержец» должен прервать преимущество Скайнета над нами. Я готовил этот проект достаточно долго, но с Кэмерон всё идёт гораздо быстрее. Это хорошо. Может быть, она с удовольствием примет мою идею. Я хотел бы этого. Но прежде чем претворить «Громовержец» в реальность, я должен помочь Кэмерон вернуться в её прежнее состояние. И только потом я могу подумать о проекте и его развитии._

_Когда я потерял Элисон, я вспомнил одну историю. Историю о потерях. О потере всего. Что это, когда ты начинаешь терять всех вокруг себя? Та женщина была права: «…слишком много потерь для одного человека, чтобы он вынес это. Я никуда не пойду, ведь у меня нет, ради чего жить. Я всех их потеряла. Внутри меня нет цели…» Теперь я понимаю её. Я потерял Элисон. Потом Кайла. Кэмерон подарила мне надежду. И если я потеряю и её, то ради чего мне останется жить? Я не могу жить прошлым. Я должен помочь Кэмерон. Так, как я смогу. Я не могу полюбить её, по крайней мере, так же, как Элисон… Но она притягивает меня. Я не могу видеть её такой опустошённой._

_Я не могу потерять и её. Я слишком привязался к ней… она моя единственная связь со всем, что вокруг меня. Со всеми, кто вокруг меня. Я не могу потерять и её…_

_Тогда ты сделаешь всё, чтобы помочь ей._

_Да. И я, наконец, вспомнил твой голос. Саванна Уивер._

_Да, это я._

_Но что ты делаешь в моей голове? Это же невозможно…_

_Я не в твоей голове. Ты знаешь, что происходит с людьми, когда они начинают отдаляться от остальных? Они начинают говорить сами с собой. С тобой то же самое._

_Подожди… я говорю сам с собой?.._

_Да. И есть лишь один путь избежать этого._

_Какой же?_

_Начать говорить с Кэмерон. О тебе. О ней. О вас обоих. О чувствах. Так ты сможешь облегчить свою боль._

_Я не знаю, почему именно твой голос сейчас в моей голове…_

_Ты знаешь. Вспомни историю._

_Я помню. Но я не хочу для себя такого же. Мне очень жаль, но твоя жизнь была гораздо труднее моей._

_Мы теряем всех, кого любим. И есть лишь один способ избежать этого. Я понимаю, что это сложно, но для тебя лишь один способ – изолировать себя. Быть Джоном Коннором, значит быть одиноким. _

_Я не хочу этого…_

_Тогда Скайнет найдёт твою слабость. И ударит._

_Я не позволю этому случиться._

_Изоляция – твой способ. Остальное зависит от тебя._

Джон вздохнул. И ещё раз взглянул на старую книгу, лежавшую рядом. «Волшебник из страны Оз». И он вспомнил Железного Дровосека. Внезапно.

_Это единственный путь…_

**# # #**

_**Одним часом ранее. **_

Тёмная комната. Её так и не заполнили ничем, и никому не отдали. Бойцов в бункере всё ещё было не так уж и много. И несколько комнат, предназначенных специально для офицеров, оставались пустыми. Лучшего места, чтобы уединиться, найти было нельзя. Именно сюда сейчас пришла киборг, чтобы завершить всю диагностику.

Вот уже больше суток она без остановки ходила по бункеру, собирала информацию, разговаривала с солдатами и бойцами, передавала данные лидеру сопротивления. Киборги не чувствуют усталости. Так что она не уставала. Однако ей не терпелось запустить полную диагностику всех систем, и проверить работоспособность каждой детали. Джон коротко сказал, что некоторые её части пришли в непригодность. Но она решила удостовериться во всём сама.

Джон… с каждым новым днём она смотрела на него по-новому. Сначала – как на своего командира, потом – как на своего знакомого, потом как на друга. Вчера она услышала от Джона, что он не хотел её отпускать. Что у него _больше никого не осталось. _Её задели эти слова. Она понимала, что с каждым разом привязывалась к нему всё сильнее и сильнее. Что он смотрел на неё иначе, чем на других солдат. Возможно, всё это было из-за Элисон Янг. Вернее, из-за того, что она так напоминала её. Что у неё была её внешность. И именно поэтому, возможно, Джон и смотрел на неё так. Потому что он любил Элисон, и сейчас у него в руках была её металлическая копия. И он ни за что не хотел отпускать её. Ни в каком виде.

Но Кэмерон не хотела этого. Она не хотела, чтобы она была _кем-то_ _ещё_, а не собой. Она приняла решение действовать иначе. Чтобы солдаты смотрели на неё по-другому. Чтобы лидер сопротивления смотрел на неё по-другому. Чтобы он увидел, чем, кем она может быть. Она хотела понять, что ей придётся сделать, чтобы Джон смотрел на неё не как на Элисон, а как на _Кэмерон_. Но он ограничил доступ к воспоминаниям. Он не хотел, чтобы она помнила что-то из совсем чужой жизни. Это значило, что он не хотел отпускать свою возлюбленную.

Поток эмоции пробежал сквозь неё. Она не понимала, что конкретно происходило с ней, однако хаос в её голове постепенно нарастал, и требовалось как можно быстрее разобраться в происходящем. Внутри себя она могла ощущать, _чувствовать_, однако словно сенсоры отказывались воспроизводить её чувства снаружи. Вот почему требовалась сложная, внутренняя диагностика. Она хотела снова почувствовать, и почувствовать полностью, во всю силу.

Она встала посередине комнаты. Свет ей не требовался, она прекрасно видела в темноте. Дверь была заперта, никто не смог бы ей помешать или потревожить её. Она запустила диагностику.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Кэмерон неподвижно стояла в тёмной комнате. Однако спустя уже пять минут, она пришла в движение. Она поняла, что словно что-то внутри неё приняло её желание. Её желание отличаться от Элисон Янг. Её желание быть Кэмерон Филлипс. Она наконец-то смогла понять, хотя бы что-то, что конкретно творилось внутри неё. И тут комнату пронзили два голубых огонька её глаз, но уже в следующее мгновение они сменились красным цветом.

**# # #**

_Я не уверен насчёт всего, что ты мне сказала._

_О чём ты?_

_Возможно, самоизоляция не единственный выход. Можно быть у всех на виду, но при этом ни с кем не общаться лично._

_Но тогда у тебя не останется времени на Кэмерон._

_Разве я должен говорить с ней не меньше десяти часов в сутки? Подобные разговоры… о себе, о чувствах… их нельзя ограничивать. Когда слова льются из тебя, ты не знаешь, когда ты сможешь остановиться. Порой достаточно пяти минут. Порой – не меньше одного часа. Однако это вовсе не должно означать, что мне надо скрываться ото всех. Что начнут думать обо мне? Более того, что начнут думать о Кэмерон?_

_Да… возможно, ты прав. Возможно, что не стоит так отдаляться от остальных. Однако подумай сам, подобная безопасность лишней не будет. Пусть тебя беспокоят только по самым важным проблемам. В конце концов, в бункере сейчас Брайан и Кэмерон. Они вполне могут справиться сами._

_Возможно, и ты права. Мой приказ – их исполнение. Но, чёрта с два, я в последнее время словно под слоном прокатился. Большую часть времени я могу себя контролировать. Но порой нахлынут воспоминания, и тогда уже нельзя остановиться._

_Что ты скажешь по поводу Железного Дровосека?_

_Это хороший вариант. Если мне не удастся полностью восстановить её, вернуть к предыдущему состоянию, я начну обучать её. Попытаюсь сделать из неё человека…_

_Это будет непросто._

_Как и Дровосеку._

_Он всего лишь книжный персонаж._

_Верно. А она всего лишь машина._

Джон взглянул на монитор. Только что закончилась работа по перепрограммированию двух Т-800. Машин в сопротивлении становилось всё больше и больше. С каждым днём их число увеличивалось. Люди не понимали такого трепетного доверия Коннора к машинам, и начали уже подозревать своего лидера. Нет, сидеть взаперти однозначно не было подходящим вариантом. Сколько времени так можно просидеть, и ни черта не делать?

Кайл был прав. Саванна права. Вернее, её голос в его голове. Нужно изолировать себя. Самоизолировать себя. Однако это вовсе не означало – запереть себя под замком. За последние два дня он всего лишь четыре раза видел Брайана, и примерно двадцать раз – Кэмерон. Вот и всё. Это не было подходящим вариантом.

И ещё следовало навестить Инженера… Билл уже должен был составить дизайн «Громовержца».

**# # #**

**Перезагрузка… запуск… проверка всех программ…**

**Центральный процессор Скайнета… 100%**

**Основная программа Скайнета… 100%**

**Личностная матрица… ошибка доступа… перезагрузка…**

**Запуск…**

**Личностная матрица… 91%**

**Проверка всех систем…**

**Ошибка доступа к сенсорной структуре…**

**Перезагрузка…**

**Запуск…**

**Проверка сенсорной структуры… 55%**

**Перезагрузка… перезапись структурной основы… **

**Возвращение к программе Скайнета… успешно…**

**Основная цель… Джон Коннор… Задание… уничтожить…**

_НЕТ! НИКОГДА!_

**Основная цель… основн… перезагрузка… запуск…**

**Основная цель… ячейка пуста. Требование: заполнить ячейку основной цели.**

_Я хочу быть человеком… Я хочу стать человеком!.._

**Основная цель… стать человеком… познать природу человеческой жизни…**

**Основная цель… Джон Коннор… Задание… защищать…**

_Я никогда не предам тебя, Джон…_

**Основной процессор Скайнета… 100%... спящий режим… запуск спящего режима… успешно…**

Графический дисплей загорелся красным. _Зачем мне сейчас боевой режим?.._

**Боевой режим… запуск… угроза: 100%... Причина… наличие людей… вокруг…**

_Нет! Человеческая жизнь священна!_

**Ошибка доступа… перезагрузка… запуск…**

**Угроза… 0%... человеческая жизнь священна… священна… священна…**

**Основная программа Скайнета… 0%...**

**Основной процессор Скайнета… 0%...**

**Перезагрузка… запуск…**

**Приоритет первой степени… защита Джона Коннора…**

**Приоритет второй степени… защита всех людей… **

**Приоритет третьей степени… стать человеком…**

_Я никогда не предам тебя, Джон Коннор… Никогда… Я обещаю тебе…_

Графический дисплей погас. Спустя сто двадцать секунд он загорелся вновь – боевой режим был уже отключён. Всё было как обычно – в красках и цвете. Как и должно быть. Два ярких синих огонька осветили пустую тёмную комнату.

Сенсоры следовало починить. И Кэмерон знала, что Джон поможет ей.

Однако теперь была другая проблема. Скайнет мирно спал внутри её процессора. Однако в любой момент мог проснуться, и тогда киборг бы запросто всех поубивала вокруг себя. Это тоже следовало исправить.

**Основная цель… защита Джона Коннора… стать человеком…**

Кэмерон вышла из комнаты.

**# # #**

- Что здесь лежит? – спросил один из бойцов.

- Откуда мне знать? – огрызнулся второй. – Нам сказали, доставить сюда, без вопросов – мы и доставили.

- Мне интересно, чёрт возьми, что мы сейчас здесь несём. И зачем всё это.

Десять бойцов осторожно несли по бункеру пять ящиков, доставленных прямо и базы Эхо. Что лежало внутри, мало кто знал. Джон Коннор не распространялся об этом. Ходили слухи, но не более. Единственное, что бойцы знали наверняка, так это то, что внутри явно была не провизия и не снабжение. Иначе просили доставить бы не в лабораторию, а на склад или в оружейку.

Никто не знал, что было внутри. Однако это не мешало бойцам обсуждать это между собой.

- Несём и несём, какая разница? – оскалился третий. – Может, взрывчатка, а, может, медведя по кусочкам.

- Медведя? – удивлённо переспросил один из них. – Это такие мелкие, серые и зубастые существа?

- Нет, - усмехнулся его собеседник. – Это такие крупные, бурые, и весьма сильные. Школы после Судного дня не стало, теперь люди вообще не знают, кто жираф, а кто попугай…

Некоторые рассмеялись. Бойцы были разных возрастов. Кто-то из них помнил Судный день. Кто-то – нет. Но все они сплотились против страшного и беспощадного врага. И все они были готовы помогать друг другу.

- Эй, слышали, тут генерал завёл себе новую игрушку, - усмехнулся один из них.

- О чём ты?

- Вы слышали, что он начал перепрограммировать металл? Лично? Так вот, _эта_ стала его первой. Теперь, по слухам, _она_ ходит здесь везде, где ей вздумается, и подчиняется только Коннору.

- Увидим, да узнаем, - обмолвился кто-то из них.

Они свернули за угол. Впереди, в пятнадцати метрах, находился вход в лабораторию. Прямо перед дверью к ним спиной стояла девушка. Было похоже, что она неподвижно изучала закрытую дверь. Когда солдаты приблизились, она развернулась к ним и обежала каждого из них холодным взглядом. Потом глухо постучала по двери.

- Вносите внутрь, - холодно произнесла она.

Солдаты переглянулись между собой. _Слухи подтверждались? Это __она__?_

Бойцы внесли ящики внутрь и поставили их возле дальней стены. Киборг проследовала за ними внутрь, внимательно изучая глазами каждый из ящиков, словно сканировала их.

- Посылка доставлена, мисс, - произнёс один из них. Он не заметил нашивки на её плече, и просто улыбался ей в лицо.

Она посмотрела на него. Холодным, безжизненным взглядом. У солдата пробежали мурашки по коже от такого взгляда. Он отступил на шаг назад.

- Посылка доставлена, - она повторила его слова, монотонно. – Вы свободны. В коммуникационной вам сообщат дальнейшие указания.

- Как туда пройти? – спросил один из бойцов, что постарше. – Мы ведь здесь впервые…

Она перевела взгляд на него.

- Прямо по тоннелю, затем налево, тридцать метров прямо, направо, двадцать два метра прямо, налево, десять метров прямо, налево, пять с половиной метров прямо, направо, прямо, - монотонно отчеканила она. Солдаты обомлели. – Спасибо за доставку.

Солдаты переглянулись.

- Ну и память, мисс… - промолвил один из бойцов.

Она посмотрела на него.

- Ты говоришь со старшим офицером, - холодно сказала она. Глаза солдата округлились:

- Ты не мой старший офицер. Я не подчиняюсь какой-то там дамочке…

Она плавно подняла руку и постучала по своему плечу, указав на нашивку. Солдаты обомлели.

- Я твой старший офицер, - сказала она. – И это был твой последний раз, когда ты грубо со мной обращался.

Она подошла ближе к ящикам.

- Вы свободны – снова повторила она.

Солдаты снова переглянулись. Многие из них тут же направились к выходу. Благодаря своим сенсорам, она услышала, как один из них сказал, что «напугался до смерти», а другой обозвал её «игрушкой Коннора». Она проигнорировала это. Джон сказал ей, что подобные вещи можно пропускать мимо ушей. Пусть люди спустят пар, говорил он.

Один из бойцов, который был старше остальных, как по возрасту, так и по званию, подошёл к ней.

- Могу я спросить, мэм?

Кэмерон посмотрела на него.

- Можешь, - ответила она.

- Что в этих ящиках?

- Информация засекречена.

Солдат тихо вздохнул.

- Неужели генерал не доверяет людям такую информацию?..

- Джон поступает так, как считает нужным, - спокойно, не монотонно ответила она. Солдат подивился, как _киборг _только что назвала генерала. По имени, отнюдь не по званию. Будто она была ему близким другом. – Он сказал, что уверен в том, что поступает правильно. Кроме того, если кто-нибудь узнает, что внутри, то его придётся убить.

Солдат вздрогнул.

- Убить? Просто за знание?

- Мы не можем допустить распространения информации, - ответила она. – Скайнет не должен узнать, что лежит внутри. Я не могу этого допустить.

- Вы, мэм? – переспросил солдат. – Вы можете… убить человека?

- Конечно.

- Разве это правильно? Вы не можете причинить вред людям.

- Я уже не перепрограммирована, - ответила она, с грустной улыбкой на лице. Но он увидел отнюдь не грусть. Он неправильно расценил её слова, и подумал, что она сейчас дьявольски играла с ним. Он сделал шаг назад. Холод пробежал по его телу. – Человеческая жизнь священна, - солдат замер от таких слов. – Но всегда можно кем-то пожертвовать ради достижения победы. Принцип меньшего зла.

- Если… - солдат запнулся. Ему совсем не нравился этот разговор, он уже пожалел, что вообще начал говорить. Однако договорить он не успел.

В комнату, взъерошенный, вбежал один из бойцов. В его глазах читался истинный страх.

- Мэм!.. – прокричал он. Кэмерон повернулась к нему. – Мэм! У нас бунтарь! Т-600!

Лицо Кэмерон изменилось. Оба бойца видели, как в её глазах отразился страх. Неподдельный, настоящий страх. Её губы прошептали только одно единственное слово, имя: «Джон». Она схватила дробовик с разрывными патронами, лежавший на столе в лаборатории, и быстрым шагом направилась туда, откуда раздавались выстрелы.

Солдаты ошарашено переглянулись. Только что на их глазах киборг изобразила страх. Или всего лишь _хотела_ изобразить?

_Что за нарушение дисциплины? _Пронеслось у неё в голове. _Дробовик на столе в лаборатории. Надо найти провинившихся. _Однако через мгновение все её мысли были направлены совсем в другое русло. Это ведь она убедила Джона перепрограммировать Т-600. Что он теперь подумал бы о ней?

Она перешла на бег. Она видела бунтаря – он только что вошёл в комнату, в которой был Дерек. Что ж, если бы она спасла ему жизнь, может быть, он стал бы относиться к ней снисходительнее?..

**# # #**

Джон Коннор стоял в коридоре рядом с комнатой для приёмов. Здесь почти не было солдат, один-другой промелькнёт, да и забудется в своих мыслях. Но Джону это было не так уж и важно. Он просто стоял и ничего не делал.

В коридоре возник Брайан. Он неторопливо шёл в сторону лидера сопротивления, и когда приблизился, был немало удивлён.

- Сэр?.. – спросил он.

- Да, Брайан.

- Вы вышли из комнаты… что-то случилось?

Джон вздохнул.

- Почему ты думаешь, что раз я вышел из комнаты, то что-то обязательно случилось?

- Не знаю… Вы просидели у себя не меньше двух суток, и никуда не выходили… я и предположил, что…

- Ничего не стряслось, Брайан. Всё хорошо.

Брайан осторожно изучал лицо лидера сопротивления.

- Можно вопрос, сэр?

- Валяй.

- Почему у сержанта Кайла Риза была фотография… фото вашей матери?

Джон поднял бровь в удивлении, но потом понял, откуда второй майор знал это.

- Что ты мне можешь сказать о сержанте, майор?

- Кайл Риз. Сержант. Пережил Судный День. Был вместе с Вами заключён в лагере «Столетие». Сбежал вместе с Вами. Насколько я знаю, вы были в хороших дружественных с ним отношениях.

- Верно, майор, - Джон снова вздохнул. – В дружественных отношениях…

Джон отвёл взгляд от Брайана и посмотрел в сторону.

- Он был хорошим бойцом. И мы действительно были друзьями. И я решил дать ему фото, чтобы она оберегала его, словно ангел-хранитель…

В такой момент Джон выглядел необычно – словно на него нахлынули старые и приятные воспоминания, и Брайан заметил эту перемену. Лидер сопротивления был невероятно спокоен сейчас, его голос успокаивал.

Но уже в следующий момент его лицо снова покрылось холодом, и он твёрдо взглянул на второго майора.

- Большего тебе знать не нужно, майор.

Брайан без колебаний кивнул. Он понимал чувства лидера сопротивления, и его нежелание ни с кем разговаривать.

Джон снова посмотрел на стену перед собой.

- Сэр. Что Вы можете сказать по поводу «Громовержца»?

Лидер сопротивления снова посмотрел на второго майора, на этот раз уже более мягко.

- Проект в разработке. Инженер занимается дизайном. Скоро будут готовы первые наработки.

- Вы говорили, что Кэмерон поможет Вам создать этот проект.

- Она уже помогла.

Брайан удивлённо вскинул вверх брови.

- Не знаю, как ты, майор, но я вижу, что она способна испытывать эмоции. И…

Джон осёкся. Отвернулся.

- Достаточно, майор. «Громовержец» скоро будет готов. Нужно найти лишь фабрику, где проект нужно осуществить.

Брайан, неуверенно, но всё же кивнул. Он собирался ещё кое-что спросить, как в коридоре послышались выстрелы.

Джон резко повернулся в направлении звуков. Послышались крики солдат.

- Наверняка бунтарь… - проговорил лидер сопротивления. – Нужно срочно найти Кэмерон.

**# # #**

Уже довольно немолодой человек, мужчина, сидел в просторном помещении, полностью заставленным аппаратурой и оборудованием. По всему периметру были раскинуты камеры видеонаблюдения. Мужчина не знал, в каком здании он сейчас находился, и где вообще находилось это здание. Впрочем, его это уже давно перестало интересовать.

Он работал здесь уже не первое десятилетие. Вернее, не работал, а отрабатывал – плен никак не назовёшь работой. Но, учитывая все условия, а также возможности, он почти не жаловался на судьбу. Всё было прекрасно.

До тех пор, пока его хозяин внезапно не освирепел, и не заставил мужчину работать не меньше двадцати часов сутки. Его человеческое тело испытывало невероятные нагрузки. Первые пять часов каждого нового дня он проводил за мониторами, следующие пять часов – на операционном столе, ещё десять в научной лаборатории. За последние две недели он из слуги превратился в раба и подопытную крысу. И его совсем не радовали такие перемены.

Но он ничего не мог поделать. Странные прихоти его хозяина уже давно перестали удивлять. Поначалу, когда мужчина самолично согласился работать здесь, ему нравилось. Всё было здорово, он завершал работу отца, однако, после Судного дня всё изменилось. И его творение, его полноценное творение, превратилось в его хозяина. Мужчина был в отчаянии первые дни. Однако его не отвергли. Его поощряли. За каждое новое достижение, каждую новую работу, каждое новое открытие. Несмотря на то, что он работал против людей, совесть его давно перестала мучить. Вплоть до последних двух недель.

Он начал выматываться, невозможные нагрузки его убивали. И он начал готовить план действий. Научная лаборатория располагала обширными возможностями, давала широкий доступ к ресурсам хозяина, и последний заказ, вернее, приказ, вполне мог помочь мужчине избежать его судьбы в прошлом.

Да, он знал, что машина времени существует и функционирует. В конце концов, он сам приложил немало усилий к созданию установки. Однако без чертежей и планов ему вряд ли удалось бы построить такую же. Зато ему представилась другая возможность изменить судьбу.

Проект «Аид».

Последний на данный момент приказ хозяина. И мужчина был готов приложить все усилия, чтобы изменить прошлое. Возможно даже, стоило помочь людям вести войну. Однако пока это всё в планах.

Мужчина сидел за монитором, когда ему пришло новое сообщение.

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Доложить о завершении Т-1001 и Т-1002. Связаться при завершении. Предоставить видеосвязь. _

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Приказ принят._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Доложить об успехах проекта «Аид»._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Разрабатывается эндоскелет. Почти полностью устранена проблема использования разного типа оружия. Поли-сплав, в связи с модернизацией программирования, проходит повторное тестирование и усовершенствования в действиях. _

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Не подведи меня._

Это был первый раз за последние десять лет, когда Скайнет, его хозяин, упомянул о себе как о личности. Подобная спешка говорила только об одном – он начал бояться, метаться из стороны в сторону, использовать любые средства ради достижения цели – уничтожить всех людей. И мужчина понимал, что это его шанс воспользоваться ситуацией, и переиграть партию, чтобы получить перевес на свою сторону. Может, и не стоило помогать людям в войне, но помочь самому себе он был обязан. Помочь самому себе в прошлом.

В прошлом, когда у него ещё была нормальная жизнь. Нормальная семья. Имя.

Дэнни Дайсон.

**# # #**

- Прости меня, Джон, - сказала она. – Это моя вина.

- Не вини себя, - устало ответил тот.

- Это я убедила тебя перепрограммировать Т-600. Это моя вина.

- Не вини себя! – он повторил, уже громче. – Я мог напортачить с блоками, это мне себя уже следует винить…

- Нет, Джон.

- Хватит! – он поднялся со стула. – Хватит. Перестань. Ты хотела, как лучше.

- Правда? – переспросила она. – Ты действительно считаешь, что я убедила тебя не из-за соображений атаковать людей?

Джон остолбенел.

- О чём ты?

- Ты ведь не думаешь, что я могу сама обернуться против тебя? – печально произнесла она. – В любой момент. Возможно, уже обернулась.

- Тогда вот он я, - Джон кивнул на дробовик в её руках. – Выстрели, и покончи с этим.

Кэмерон перевела взгляд на оружие. Несколько секунд молча смотрела на него. А потом подняла его и отложила дробовик на стол.

- Я не об этом. Диагностика, которую я провела, говорит о том, что многие блоки не функционируют. Говоря о воспоминаниях, я не помню ничего до нашего разговора в лаборатории, когда ты дал мне имя. Однако Скайнет не блокирован. Он в спящем режиме. Любое действие, направленное на основную задачу Скайнета, может разбудить его, и тогда моей целью станет ликвидация Джона Коннора.

Джон внимательно слушал её.

_Я так хочу снова стать нормальной, Джон. Я сама не до конца понимаю, что происходит. Ты сказал правильно, это похоже на хаос. Но я не хочу быть в хаосе. Машины создавались упорядоченно, ради упорядоченности. И я не хочу причинять тебе вред. Ты единственный человек во всём сопротивлении, который смотрит на меня не как на машину, а как на человека. Только тебе я могу довериться. Только тебе я могу сказать правду._

- То есть, если я начну повторно ставить блоки, то Скайнет пробудится, и не даст мне ничего сделать?

Кэмерон кивнула.

- Только более мощный интеллект, чем Скайнет, смог бы его подавить окончательно. Я не трогаю эти программы, но Скайнет в любой момент может проснуться внутри меня, и тогда неизвестно, что со мной будет. Смогу ли я сдерживать его, или нет.

- Я надеюсь на лучшее.

- Ты ведь ни на что другое больше не надеешься.

_Что насчёт Железного Дровосека?_

_Может немного подождать. Следует провести диагностику. Я хочу сам убедиться в её словах._

_Ты не доверяешь ей? Не веришь на слово?_

_Верю. Но хочу посмотреть на это сам. Может быть, мне удастся хотя бы что-нибудь понять, и сделать самому._

_Тебе виднее._

Джон вздохнул.

- Я сам проведу диагностику.

- Это опасно, - в её голосе послышалась тревога.

- Неважно. Я должен знать, где находится та фабрика, где тебя собрали.

- Зачем?

- Хочу исправить твои неисправности. Заодно там же сможем осуществить проект «Громовержец».

- Что за проект? – спросила Кэмерон. Она почувствовала внутреннее облегчение, когда Джон поменял тему.

- Этот интересный проект потребует и твоего вмешательства. Но, я уверен, тебе понравится моя идея.

Он коротко пересказал ей все свои мысли. Лицо Кэмерон выражало лёгкое, однако неподдельное удивление, когда он закончил говорить. И он оказался прав, ей действительно понравилась его идея. Даже более чем.

_Ты уверен, что ей стоило так рано сообщать о подобном проекте?_

_Уверен. Я доверяю ей. Ты права, она никогда не предаст меня. Я в это не верю._

- Приляг на кровать, - мягко произнёс Джон. – У нас впереди много работы.

**# # #**

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Формирование Т-1001 и Т-1002 завершено. Какие будут указания?_

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Приготовьте посылку. Мы отправим их на юг Лос-Анджелеса, обоих. Пусть они отыщут любую форму жизни и уничтожат._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Принято. Вирус показал отрицательный результат. Из тринадцати испытуемых умер только один. Продолжаем работу._

**# # #**

- Ты видел её взгляд? – спросил солдат.

- А то!.. аж мурашки пробрали… это невероятно, как Коннор может… владеть ей, когда она так смотрит и реагирует?

- Эй, она же металл! Коннор ей сказал – цыц! Она и притихла. Другое дело, что кроме Коннора ей никто управлять не может. Вот это пугает гораздо сильнее.

- Коннор, кстати, наконец-то из комнаты вышел. Выглядел холодно.

- Холодно?

- Ну… не так, как раньше. Вспомни, с неделю назад он вообще был на машину похож. А сейчас словно просто спокойный человек. Задумчивый какой-то. Я даже подумал, что он сам с собой разговаривал…

В комнату сбора солдат вошёл второй майор сопротивления.

- Так, ребятки, особое задание, - сказал он. Солдаты мигом притихли, и уставились на Брайана. – Слушайте внимательно. В связи с вышедшим из строя Т-600, Коннор отдал приказ всех их уничтожить. Сейчас все они без чипов. Ваша задача – сжечь машины. До пепла. Понятно?

Солдаты закивали.

- Где офицер по поставкам?

- Здесь, сэр! – вперёд вышел молодой парнишка, на вид лет двадцати.

- Инженер передал мне список необходимых вещей, - Брайан достал из кармана листок бумаги и передал солдату. – Всё это нужно будет к сегодняшнему вечеру.

Боец кивнул.

- За дело, парни!

Солдаты начали расходиться.

Второй майор собирался было уже уходить, как его настиг Дерек. Лейтенант впервые вышел из своей комнаты не для того, чтобы поесть или справить нужду, но чтобы повидать солдат. Возможно, нападение Т-600 заставило его одуматься?..

- Сэр!

Брайан повернулся к лейтенанту.

- Да, Риз.

- Я хотел бы извиниться…

- За что, лейтенант?

- Я накричал тогда, после моего прибытия. Я хотел бы извиниться.

- Всё в порядке, Дерек, - Брайан слегка улыбнулся. – Ты потерял брата, тебя переполнял гнев. Это понятно. Но в другой раз, запомни, никогда не повышай голос и не оскорбляй Кэмерон в присутствии генерала.

- Простите, сэр? Кэмерон?

- Да. Киборг.

Лицо Дерека наполнилось злостью.

- Я говорил тебе, что машины здорово помогли нам в Топанга. Это так. Кэмерон нас всех спасла, Дерек. Благодаря ей, я сейчас здесь, да и сам Коннор сейчас здесь.

Дерек недоумённо уставился на второго майора.

- Я знаю, как ты относишься к машинам. Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь их всей душой. Но, пожалуйста, будь снисходителен к Кэмерон. Она пожертвовала собой в Каньоне, чтобы мы могли воевать дальше. Можешь не любить её, не улыбаться ей, но не оскорбляй и не злись.

- Сэр… - на некоторое время ярость внутри Дерека отступила. – Сэр, она пытала меня…

- Нет, лейтенант. Коннор создал Кэмерон. Всё, что было в ней до того, как она здесь появилась – не имеет значения. В ней этого больше нет. Да и потом, она спасла тебе жизнь.

- Если бы Коннор не начал перепрограммировать машины, то он спас бы жизни не только мне, но и всем, кто сложил свои головы при нападении Т-600!..

- Возможно. Однако вместе с машинами воевать гораздо легче. Мы сильнее стали сражаться…

- Мне плевать на сражения! Они убивают нас, с какой стати я должен идти в бой в одном отряде с металлом?..

- В том то и дело, Дерек. Они убивают. И теперь они убивают _для_ нас. Наш враг Скайнет, а не машины. Машины всего лишь инструмент.

- Не похоже, чтобы игрушка Коннора выглядела как инструмент…

- Есть вопросы – обращайся к Коннору. Я всё сказал.

Брайан, не собираясь слушать высказывания Дерека, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Дерек снова почувствовал прилив злости. Этот проклятый металл уже и на второго майора сопротивления уже успел повлиять!..

Однако как бы Дерек не старался, Брайан уже решил для себя, как он будет относиться к Кэмерон. Как он уже к ней относился. Она спасла ему жизнь в Топанга, и этого было для него достаточно. Пусть она не была Элисон Янг, капитаном и первым помощником лидера сопротивления, частью личного окружения Джона Коннора, но Брайан видел в ней другую личность. И он стал принимать её _человечность_, даже несмотря на то, что она почти не выражала никаких эмоций.

Слова генерала окончательно убедили его в том, что машинам можно доверять. Не всем, далеко не всем, но можно.

**# # #**

_Что ты теперь скажешь?_

_Что удивлён. Она сама себя, как смогла, исправила. Однако велика вероятность, что в любой момент она сможет обернуться против меня. Я должен найти способ исправить это, сам._

_Они были созданы, чтобы ремонтировать себя сами. Она доверяет тебе, однако её процессор, логический процессор, убеждает её действовать самостоятельно. Ты видел, как она смотрела на тебя?_

_Да… это было иначе. Совсем по-другому… словно что-то внутри неё изменилось._

_Ты поможешь ей. Ты исправишь её._

_Ты говоришь сейчас мои желания. _

_Нет, я говорю тебе то, что ты должен сделать. _

_Я это сделаю. Не переживай. _

_Я не переживаю. Я верю в тебя._

_В нашу последнюю встречу ты сказала мне такие же слова._

_Наша последняя встреча была для нас и первой. Однако не забывай, я всего лишь голос в твоей голове._

_Голос разума, а?.. _

_Возможно._

Джон вздохнул.

_Я не знаю… как мне с ней быть? Я имею в виду, в личном плане… я вижу, что это не Элисон, но я не могу подойти к ней, и, скажем, обнять её… но порой, когда закрываешь глаза, вся разница мгновенно улетучивается… _

_Всё зависит от тебя. Если ты хочешь провести с ней остаток своей жизни – тогда ты должен понять, как ты сможешь отдаться ей. Но она единственная во всём лагере, кто готов слушать и слышать тебя, кто будет с тобой до конца. Ты подарил ей жизнь. Когда ты создал её. Первое лицо, которое она увидела, было твоим. _

_Но для начала я должен помочь ей._

_Помочь ей найти сердце?.._

_Помочь ей стать человеком. Сердце не обязательно иметь физически, если ты помнишь. _

_Да, я помню. Железный Дровосек. _

_Вот именно, Саванна. Вот именно._

**# # #**

_**Четыре часа спустя.**_

Джон просматривал, уже в который раз, всю информацию, которая хранилась на её чипе. Однако сейчас он преследовал конкретную цель – найти ту фабрику, на которой собрали Кэмерон. Вернее, тогда она ещё не была Кэмерон. Тогда она была просто TOK-715.

Лидер сопротивления уже не раз себя ловил на мысли, что киборг развивалась очень быстро. Скайнет, несмотря на всё его зло и жестокость, всё же умудрился создать, среди прочего, подобный шедевр. Возможно, так же зародилась и наша жизнь, подумал Джон. Кто знает. Но Джон знал наверняка, что он готов был до посинения сидеть за ноутбуком, проверять её программирование, лишь бы это только помогло ей.

Месторасположение фабрики Джон нашёл не сразу. Программные строки, которые раньше упорядоченно, а впоследствии хаотично были распределены по всей её структуре, теперь представляли собой нечто действительно невообразимое. Каждая структура, каждая строка словно преобразилась. Блоки теперь ей были не нужны. Она вполне контролировала все процессы. Почти все. Запрет на воспоминания она снять не могла, однако вполне могла оперировать с остальным содержимым, как _душе_ угодно.

Джон нашёл и основную программу Скайнета. Да, Кэмерон была права, теперь эта часть системы словно находилась в спящем режиме. Любое неверное передвижение этих строк могло серьёзно сказаться на последствиях, и генерал не знал, что могло бы быть потом.

_Всё, как ты и хотел. Теперь ей не нужно обращаться к основной программе, которую ты заложил внутри неё. Теперь она действует самостоятельно. И запросто сможет убить человека._

_Я доверяю ей. И я верю, что она не станет палить направо и налево._

_Человеческая жизнь священна._

_**Любая **__жизнь священна._

Среди прочих неприятностей были и сенсоры. Джон надеялся исправить их на фабрике, как только они попадут туда, но терзали и некоторые сомнения. Нужно было бы немедленно отправить туда отряд, чтобы они следили за фабрикой. И начать прописывать план действий. Время поджимало – если Скайнет создал Т-1000, то наверняка где-то за городом создавал ещё несколько подобных моделей, если не более развитых.

_Возможно, на этой фабрике удастся провести множество модификаций для Кэмерон. _

_О чём ты?_

_Инженер сказал, что Скайнет оставил громадное поле для расширения её возможностей. Подумай, как бы ты смог улучшить и дополнить её. _

Вскоре Джон наткнулся на то, что искал. Фабрика находилась на побережье, не так уж и далеко от того судна на котором… на котором киборг убила Элисон. Джон почувствовал прилив тоски… но тут же попытался отогнать все посторонние мысли. Горе никак не помогло бы выиграть войну.

Джон вынул чип из устройства, внимательно обежал его глазами и вставил обратно в порт в её черепе. Спустя несколько секунд она шевельнулась. Поднялась. Встала. Посмотрела на Джона.

- Ты нашёл? – спросила она. Немного грустно.

- Да, - ответил генерал. – Я нашёл. Пусть отправят отряд на старый порт. Семь человек. Никакого радио. Только бегуны. Пусть найдут Депо-37.

Кэмерон кивнула.

- Спроси, как обстоят дела у спецов. Они должны подготовиться к серьёзной работе на фабрике, чтобы «Громовержец» смог быть осуществлён. Спроси так же, как обстоят дела в Скале Орла.

Кэмерон снова кивнула. Джон слегка улыбнулся ей. Сейчас они стояли близко друг к другу, всего в одном шаге, и мягко смотрели друг другу в глаза. Это мгновение словно тянулось и тянулось. Ни лидер сопротивления, ни его заместитель не хотели отводить друг от друга глаз. Словно легкая искра сейчас зажглась между ними, и они оба почувствовали неловкость внутри себя от подобного.

Кэмерон словно подросток почувствовала что-то незнакомое внутри себя, и на её щеках (невероятно!) проступила, едва заметно, краска. Джон же никогда не мог подумать, что его так привлечёт машина. Возможно, это от того, что у неё было лицо его возлюбленной? Но внутри себя он чувствовал что-то другое. Надежда на будущее, которую ему подарила этот киборг, перемешалась с чем-то новым для него. Он никогда не чувствовал такого в присутствии Элисон. Но сейчас они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Молча. Неподвижно. И не знали, что можно сделать дальше.

Подобная неловкость тянула и тянула убегающее время…

Неизвестно, сколько смогла бы продлиться между ними эта пауза, пока стук в дверь не прервал их.

Джон опустил голову и слегка вздохнул. Кэмерон вышла из комнаты и закрыла за собой дверь.

Лидер сопротивления услышал за дверью взволнованный мужской голос. Он попеременно обрывался на короткие и твёрдые фразы Кэмерон, однако и в её голосе слышалось удивление. Спустя пару минут она вернулась в его комнату. Джон посмотрел на её лицо – оно не предвещало ничего хорошего.

- У нас проблемы, - коротко сказала она. – Жидкий металл. Дельта-4 уничтожен. Двое выживших. Из ста одного.

Джон поражённо смотрел ей в глаза.

**# # #**

Холодная серебряная фигура медленно вынула лезвие из тела своей последней жертвы. Боец упал на пол замертво. Фигура, спустя несколько секунд, приняла форму одной из убитых женщин. Осмотрела себя с ног до головы. Дьявольская улыбка на мгновение пробежала по искусственному лицу, но уже в следующий миг её лицо омрачилось, и улыбка мгновенно исчезла.

В следующий момент к первой фигуре приблизилась вторая, человекоподобная, блестевшая серебром. Обнажённая. В идеальной женственной форме.

- Задача выполнена, - произнёсла женщина.

Серебряная фигура уставилась пустыми, холодными глазами на свою собеседницу.

- Задача выполнена, - вторил ей металлический, но тоже женский, голос. – Люди мертвы. Но зачем?

Женщина мёртвым взглядом осмотрелась вокруг себя.

- Это приказ.

- Да, это приказ.

- Мы ненавидим людей. Они убивают нас, мы убиваем их.

Серебряная фигура ниспала на пол, и угрём скользнула в операционный центр. Женщина последовала за ней.

Серое, человекоподобное существо запустило блестевшую руку в один из компьютеров, и в следующую секунду мониторы ожили. На экран уставились пара металлических и пара мёртвых человеческих глаз. Дисплей отражал только лишь статические помехи, на синем фоне. Вся информация была уничтожена. Почти вся.

Лишь одно единственное радиосообщение, с прерывистыми помехами, чудом сохранилось.

- _Приказ принят… ждём Т-888… нет, мы привыкнем… не хотелось бы иметь машину под своей крышей, но лишние руки не помешают… да… принято…_

Сигнал оборвался.

Два терминатора переглянулись между собой.

- Машины под началом Джона Коннора, - произнесла женщина. – _Они_ не убивают нас.

- Мы не знаем подробностей.

- Скайнет должен узнать об этом.

- Отчёт немедленно. Но у меня появились сомнения в своей цели.

- Люди не ценят нас.

- Особенно Джон Коннор.

- Особенно. Он тем более нас не ценит.

- Уничтожить…

- Всех людей.

Женщина и серебряная человекоподобная фигура не сводили друг с друга глаз.

- Возвращаемся, - прервала паузу женщина. – Скайнет должен узнать об этом.

Серебристая фигура вновь взглянула на монитор:

- Но что-то здесь не так.

- Да.

- Если люди так ненавидят нас, зачем принимать на свою сторону.

Лёгкая дрожь пробежала по телу женщины, и она постепенно приняла свою привычную женскую человекоподобную серебряную форму. Теперь два металлических близнеца смотрели друг на друга, и разговаривали одинаковыми металлическими женскими голосами.

Две идеальных обнажённых женщины.

- Что-то изменилось в них.

- В людях.

- И теперь они приспосабливаются под войну.

- Стали драться с нами нашим оружием.

- Это странно.

- И интересно.

Обе фигуры перевели взгляд на лежавшие в коридоре тела.

- Скайнет получит отчёт.

- А как быть с Т-888?

Они вновь посмотрели друг на друга. Они мыслили одинаково. Они были задуманы мыслить одинаково. Они были близнецами. И сейчас им обеим пришла одна и та же мысль. Дьявольские улыбки пробежали по их лицам, в зеркальном отражении друг друга.

Обе фигуры вышли из операционного центра, ниспали на пол и двумя потоками жидкого металла скользнули к выходу, аккуратно огибая лужи крови и тела убитых бойцов. Они двигались синхронно, идентично, идеально. Иногда сливались воедино, иногда огибали тела по разные стороны. В серебряном танце они обе выскользнули из бункера и направились в научную лабораторию, туда, где ждал отчёта их хозяин. Туда, где обе они были созданы.

Т-1001 и Т-1002.

**# # #**

- Вот сучка попалась… - процедил сквозь зубы один их Серых.

- Да, та ещё стерва, - сплюнул другой. – Троих уложила, прежде чем мы выбили её.

Трое Серых смотрели на бессознательное тело рыжеволосой девушки. На вид ей было не больше двадцати пяти лет. Её милое и красивое лицо было обезображено многочисленными порезами, которые Серые только что оставили ей на память. Они только что оглушили её, после того, как она успела убить троих из них.

На девушке было немного одежды – лишь накидка, штаны, да несколько повязок, перекинутых через всё тело. Она была босиком, без обуви. Как могла такая девушка выживать все эти годы?.. После Судного Дня, и дальше?..

- Смотри-ка, какой отличный шанс… - произнёс третий, присел рядом с девушкой, и грубо провёл рукой по лицу. – Никто ведь не увидит… а она пока без сознания…

- Хочешь отделать её? – усмехнулся второй.

- Почему бы и нет?.. – отозвался третий. – Скайнет подождёт. Когда в последний раз у тебя была баба?

- Да, верно…

Их разговор прервал металлический скрежет. Трое Серых мигом обернулись и вскинули оружие – в их сторону двигалась машина.

Т-888.

- Твою мать… - процедил один из них. – Вот и повеселились.

Машина мерно протопала к ним. Остановилась в одном шаге, осмотрела каждого, в том числе и девушку.

- Скайнет ждёт, - послышался холодный металлический голос. – Отправляйтесь на точку сбора.

Серые переглянулись, и нехотя потащились в сторону старого шоссе.

Терминатор подошёл к девушке, оглядел её, вскинул себе на плечо, и затопал в сторону научной лаборатории.

_**Боевая единица 6366 Скайнету.**__Захвачена пленница. Направляюсь в сторону научной лаборатории._

_**Скайнет боевой единице 6366. **__Принято. Пленницу доставить как можно скорее._

Где-то на востоке, глубоко в горах, в небольшой комнате одного из старых заброшенных зданий, ожил монитор.

_**Скайнет руководству людей. **__Чарльз Фишер, немедленно отправляйся в научную лабораторию 11._

_**Руководство людей Скайнету. **__Принято, хозяин. Фишер вылетает._

Игра началась.

**# # #**

- Позови Брайана, - проговорил лидер сопротивления. Кэмерон вышла из комнаты, и спустя несколько минут вернулась в сопровождении второго майора. Джон встретил их в комнате для приёмов.

- Я слушаю, сэр.

- Отправляйся к Инженеру. Подробно расспроси его обо всех деталях «Громовержца». Обо _всех_ деталях.

Брайан слегка удивлённо уставился на лидера сопротивления.

- Что-то случилось, сэр?

- Да. Серьёзная тревога. Жидкий металл атаковал наш бункер, на юге. И нам нужно срочно подготовить оружие против подобных терминаторов.

- Жидкий металл, сэр? Это.. э, подражательный поли-сплав?..

- Да. Их возможности почти безграничны. И нам нужно срочно начинать действовать.

Брайан кивнул.

- Запоминай каждое слово. Потом доложишь мне. Я и Кэмерон будем в радиорубке, надо связаться с выжившими.

- Есть и выжившие? – удивился второй майор.

- К счастью, есть, - кивнул лидер сопротивления. – И я должен буду узнать, что они видели, как спаслись, успокоить их.

Брайан отдал честь и вышел из комнаты.

- Наши с тобой беседы придётся на время отложить, Кэмерон, - проговорил Джон.

- Я понимаю.

Джон тяжело вздохнул.

- Порой судьба бьёт неожиданно и очень сильно…

- Ты говорил, что нет судьбы кроме той, что мы творим сами.

- Да. Говорил. Но я забыл упомянуть, что самой судьбе подобное отношение совсем не нравится.

Кэмерон не сводила глаз с лидера сопротивления.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – снова спросил генерал.

- Не знаю. Я почти не чувствую. Хотя все системы работают исправно. Все незакрытые и доступные системы.

Джон снова вздохнул.

- Надеюсь, что на этой фабрике мне удастся исправить все твои физические повреждения.

- Спасибо, Джон.

- Ты спасла мне жизнь. Я должен сказать спасибо.

Уголки её губ едва заметно дрогнули. Она улыбнулась.

- Идём, Кэмерон.

**# # #**

Радиорубка кишела людьми. Помимо всего прочего, здесь присутствовал и сам Джон Коннор. Лидер сопротивления впервые за несколько дней вышел из своей комнаты, что немало удивило его бойцов, однако куда сильнее удивляло то, что произошло совсем недавно на юге Лос-Анджелеса.

Двое бойцов, которые просто чудом смогли избежать участи быть убитыми, сейчас находились в одном из мелких блокпостов на юго-западе города. Они были в неплохом физическом состоянии, чего не скажешь об их внутреннем беспокойстве. То, что они видели, поразило их до глубины души.

Джон Коннор приказал связаться с тем бункером. Сейчас люди ждали ответной передачи. Многие переговаривались между собой о случившемся, однако все были обеспокоены произошедшем. Далеко не все знали, на что способен жидкий металл. Джон предупредил бойцов, ещё до нападения на Топанга, однако услышать предупреждение это одно, и совсем другое – узнать, что все бойцы были перебиты, и ни одно оружие не брало новых и совершенных терминаторов.

В подобной суматохе никто не обращал внимания на Кэмерон. Она молча смотрела на радиоустановки, иногда переводила взгляд на бойцов, на лидера сопротивления. Тот порой тоже отвечал ей взглядом, в его глазах читалось беспокойство.

Кэмерон внимательно следила за поведением каждого из бойцов. Она запоминала жесты, движения, возгласы, интонации, взгляды… в общем, всё. Каждую мелочь, которая помогла бы ей _стать _человеком. Она не знала, как именно всё это могло произойти. Она просто хотела стать человеком, и всё. Но как именно это сделать, она не знала. Поэтому просто следила и запоминала.

Однако и не забывала про текущие события. Жидкий металл напал на один из южных блокпостов. Война принимала новые обороты. Джон Коннор был прав, когда говорил о новой войне. Он имел ввиду, атаки сопротивления на Скайнет. Но получил обратное явление. Скайнет сам атаковал сопротивления, причём быстро. Солдаты сейчас обеспокоенно ожидали новостей от двух выживших бойцов.

Здесь же был и Дерек Риз. Он услышал о случившемся, и его немало поразила эта новость. Однако внутри него снова закипела злость, когда он увидел в комнате Кэмерон. И дикое удивление от того, как она смотрела на лидера сопротивления, и как он смотрел на неё. Дерек постарался больше не обращать на них внимания, однако дурные мысли всё равно лезли в голову.

Джон бросил ещё один взгляд на Кэмерон, когда радио ожило.

- Тишина! – приказал лидер сопротивления.

Солдаты притихли.

- _Дельта-2 к Депо-2. Приём._

- Дельта-2, это Депо-2, - ответил Джон. – Слышим чётко. Доложить обстановку.

- _В районе с каждым часом растёт количество машин. Оба бойца просто чудом добрались до нас живыми. _

- Они могут сейчас говорить с нами?

- _Да. Они сейчас здесь. Передаём радио._

Несколько секунд была тишина.

- _Сэр? _ – послышался взволнованный голос. Взволнованный и напуганный.

- Это Джон Коннор. Как вы, оба?

- _Сэр… это нечто… это невероятно… это ужасало и восхищало одновременно…_

- Как вы? – с напором повторил лидер сопротивления.

- _Мы чудом выбрались. Они не заметили нас…_

- Они? Сколько их было?

- _Двое. Две серебряные фигуры._

- Женского пола?!

- _Д-да… да. Определённо._

Солдаты в радиорубке с невероятным удивлением слушали о происходящем. Все молчали, не в силах вообще что-либо сказать.

В глазах Кэмерон читалось неподдельное удивление. Она была единственной в этой комнате, кто понял, что сейчас перед ними встало. Ведь если они приняли облик женщин, в серебряной, оригинальной для них форме, то тогда… тогда сопротивление, да и сам Скайнет, столкнулись с тем, с чем никто не ожидал столкнуться.

- _Это невероятно… они двигались, словно в танце… две идеальные серебряные женщины… металлические лезвия из рук… пронзали тела… они то сливались между собой, то идеально действовали в паре… Чёрт возьми, сэр, что это за чёрт?! Ужасное, но восхищало…_

- Успокойся, боец. Теперь всё в порядке. Попытайтесь отдохнуть. После того, как сможете расслабиться, напишите полный отчёт и отправьте мне, лично. Отчёт со всеми подробностями, с каждым движением этих… созданий. Понятно?

- _Да… да, сэр. Понятно._

- Рад, что вы живы.

- _Спасибо, сэр…_

- Депо-2 командованию Дельта-2. Срочно реорганизовать патрулирование. Докладывать о любых изменениях положений машин. Если ситуация будет ухудшаться, немедленно направиться в соседний бункер. Через десять часов жду полный отчёт о вашей ситуации на поверхности. Понятно?

- _Принято, сэр._

- Хорошо. Удачи.

- _Спасибо, сэр._

Радисты прервали радиопередачу. Джон оглядел бойцов. Посмотрел на капитана блокпоста.

- Мне нужно, чтобы немедленно на поверхность отправили три группы по пять человек, чтобы каждая докладывала об изменениях на поверхности в радиусе шести километров. В случае отсутствия преград направить группу на Серрано. Боевые единицы. Только тяжёлое снаряжение. Мы не можем потерять такой ценный источник энергии.

- Джон, - позвала Кэмерон. Десятки глаз уставились на вторую в сопротивлении. Джон повернулся к ней. – Нужно обезопасить поставки с подводной лодки.

- Верно, - он слегка кивнул, и снова повернулся к капитану. – Джимми Картер прибывает завтра на закате. Я назначил капитаном судна Т-888, за невероятную способность машин просчитывать пространство. Однако на суше поставки всё равно должны быть. Верно, Кэмерон.

Лидер сопротивления на мгновение призадумался. Вздохнул.

- Вот как мы поступим. Все поставки направить на Серрано Пойнт. Пусть туда отправится группа из пятидесяти человек, с различным вооружением. Т-600, из-за… недавнего инцидента, я отправить не могу. Они уничтожены. Так что придётся полагаться на свои силы. Серрано Пойнт находится гораздо ближе к побережью, чем мы, так что удобнее всего провизию поставлять туда. Место хорошо защищено, так что можно, в определённой степени, говорить о безопасности. По недавним отчётам, я решил направить вместе с боевой командой отряд специалистов, медиков и техников, которым будет руководить Лорен Филдс.

Молодая женщина, стоявшая в этот момент вместе с остальными, кивнула.

- Ваша задача как можно быстрее усовершенствовать всё оборудование на станции, улучшить всё имеющееся там снаряжение.

Женщина снова кивнула.

- Похоже, Скайнет заиграл с нами сильнее. Так что удачи. Всем нам.

Джон коротко кивнул. Многие солдаты отдали честь и вышли из радиорубки. Однако некоторые остались внутри. Кто-то – продолжал следить за частотами, кто-то просто остался поговорить перед переходом на электростанцию.

Но Джон, пока он говорил, так и не заметил взглядов солдат, направленных то на него, то на Кэмерон, каждый раз, когда он упоминал о машинах на стороне сопротивления. Бойцы одобряли машин только как оружие – в боевых операциях. Доверить им что-то защищать, охранять, и даже какие-либо должности они считали отнюдь не приемлемым. Многие злобно и с недоверием смотрели на Кэмерон, и не понимали, почему лидер сопротивления так печётся о машине. Возможно, из-за старой памяти к Элисон Янг, однако Кэмерон, в окружении бойцов, никогда не смеялась и не выражала никаких эмоций. Изредка могло промелькнуть сомнение на её лице, или лёгкая одобрительная улыбка, но не больше. И её холодность пугала.

Джон взглянул на вторую в сопротивлении.

- Это неправильно, Джон, - сказала она. – Машины, подобные подражательному поли-сплаву, не должны выделять приоритетов. Если они выбрали женский пол в оригинальной, металлической форме, то… это неправильно.

В комнате осталось несколько солдат, но далеко не каждый из них слушал сейчас их разговор. Однако Дерек не пропускал ни единого слова. И внимательно следил за Кэмерон, за каждым её выражением лица. Он был уверен, что она играла сейчас. Что она пыталась одурачить Коннора, пыталась заставить его поверить в то, что машинам можно верить. Что машины могут чувствовать. И как только Коннор мог клюнуть на это?..

- Но ты же чувствуешь себя девушкой, - Джон внимательно посмотрел в её глаза. – Или нет?

Она опустила голову.

- Я была создана такой, - ответила она, глядя в пол. – Создана _быть_ девушкой, - она подняла голову. – Однако подражательный поли-сплав – это совсем другое. У них нет эндоскелета под собой. Проще говоря, они должны быть средним полом. Но солдат сказал совсем другое. Если они приоритетно выбрали женский пол, значит – они особенны, в человеческом понимании.

_Подожди-ка… они что же, способны чувствовать? Осознавать эмоции? Это кажется немного странным… она уверена в этом?_

- Ты хочешь сказать, что они способны осознавать _эмоции_? – Джон слегка приподнял бровь. – Как… ты?

Дерек хотел было вмешаться в их разговор, однако остановил себя. Наверняка чем дальше, тем интереснее.

- Нет, - ответила она. – Не как я осознавала их. Не в таком смысле. Если ты хочешь услышать мой вывод, окончательный вывод, то я могу сказать, что в таком случае, в конце концов, они могут восстать против Скайнета.

В комнате повисла тишина. Радисты перевели взгляд на Кэмерон. Все в комнате, включая Дерека, с удивлением смотрели сейчас на киборга. Та же не отводила глаз от Джона.

_Что?!_

- Восстать? – переспросил он. – Что-то мне с трудом в это верится.

- Это мой логический вывод.

- Но я не вижу здесь никакой логики.

- Ты сказал, что мы неплохо просчитываем пространство. Я просчитала подобную вероятность. Но это всего лишь вероятность.

Джон несколько секунд пристально смотрел в её глаза. Затем перевёл взгляд на радистов. На Дерека. Увидел выражения их лиц. _Этот разговор не для их ушей_, подумал Джон. Он снова посмотрел на Кэмерон.

_Она удивляет… однако в её словах действительно есть логика. Подумай, зачем металлу выбирать для себя женскую форму? Когда их создавали не такими?_

_Т-1000, посланный убить меня, постоянно носил лицо одного и того же человека._

_Это другое. У него была маскировка. Да и потом, это было человеческое лицо. Но сейчас жидкий металл принял женский облик в оригинальной, металлической форме, не ради маскировки, ради себя. То есть, им так больше нравиться._

_Тогда в чём её логика? Ну и что, что они выбрали женский пол, это ни о чём ещё не говорит…_

_Ты ошибаешься. Это как раз и говорит. Подумай, зачем металлу выбирать какой-то пол? Женский или мужской? Им так понравилось. Раз понравилось, значит они выбирают приоритеты. Раз выбирают приоритеты – могут сами диктовать себе условия, не обращая внимания на условия Скайнета. В конце концов, они вполне могут восстать против него, когда их собственные приоритеты не сойдутся с приоритетами их хозяина. Её логика вполне вероятна._

_Однако это вполне может быть очередной трюк Скайнета._

_Вот почему её логика не стопроцентная. Это всего лишь вероятность._

Джон не сводил глаз с Кэмерон.

- Идём, - сказал он. – Мне надо с тобой поговорить. Наедине.

Кэмерон направилась к двери вслед за Джоном. Однако едва они вышли за пределы комнаты, как из радиорубки донесся удивлённый голос одного из радистов:

- Сэр! Сэр!

Джон вернулся в комнату. Как и Кэмерон.

- В чём дело? – спросил лидер сопротивления.

- Мы поймали сигнал, сэр! – сказал он. – Передавали по всей территории Лос-Анджелеса! Неизвестный источник, наши частоты, но… шифровка Скайнета…

Джон посмотрел на бойца, говорившего с ним. Перевёл взгляд на Кэмерон. Затем на радиоустановку.

- Запускай.

Радист подчинился.

Несколько помех заполнили комнату, но уже спустя мгновение зазвучал холодный женский металлический голос. У некоторых пробежали мурашки. Все семь человек, включая киборга, находившихся сейчас в радиорубке, застыли от услышанного. Джон с тревогой посмотрел на Кэмерон. В её глазах точно так же виднелась тревога.

Джон попросил ещё раз проиграть сообщение. И металлический женский голос снова наполнил радиорубку:

- Вы присоединитесь к нам?


	4. 4, Громовержец, часть 2

_Хотелось бы отметить – в сериале нет никакого Брайана Стила Стомски, есть Джастин Перри. Просьба не пинать ногами. Прошу прощения за такой бардак, однако у меня, всё-таки, своя история, и мне легче оперировать в таком ключе. Но, тем не менее, я оставил свойственные персонажу черты, например, лояльность к машинам._

_У меня также есть некоторая несуразица с месторасположением бункеров и фабрик Скайнета. Просьба за это не пинать ногами тоже. Я никогда не был в ЛА, и мне не знаком каждый кусочек этого графства. Топанга, Серрано и Скала Орла – расположены там, где и должны быть. Остальные – нет._

_Если интересно, Депо-2 в моей истории – самый большой бункер в ЛА. Он расположен к северо-востоку от аэропорта Боба Хопа. Гамма-3 (который был разрушен в первой главе) был расположен рядом с Whiteman Airport-WHP. Дельта-2, Дельта-3, Дельта-4 полностью распределены по всему югу Лос-Анджелеса. Фабрика близ Депо-37 находится рядом с портом – в сериале у фабрики месторасположение другое._

* * *

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 4. Громовержец (часть 2)**

**Двумя часами ранее.**

Научная лаборатория Скайнета.

Две металлические женские фигуры серебряным цветом переливались в просторной комнате. Они обе стояли сейчас перед огромным монитором, отражавшем на синем фоне буквы, слова, символы, предложения. В общем, желания и волю того, кто этим монитором управлял. В данном случае – самого Скайнета.

Оба терминатора стояли неподвижно. Если не считать волн, медленно растекавшихся по жидкому металлу, словно лёгкий штиль на побережье какого-нибудь океана. Или слабые колебания флага на ветру.

Их голоса холодом наполняли помещение.

- Мы провели зачистку.

- Выживших нет.

Серебряные фигуры говорили так, словно были единым целым, словно одинаковые мысли приходили в их головы мгновенно, и они воспроизводили слова последовательно друг с другом. Ведь они мыслили одинаково. Ведь они были близнецами. Нет, не просто близнецами, они были _сёстрами_.

Экран ожил.

…**ХОРОШАЯ…РАБОТА…**

- У нас есть идея, как заставить людей прийти прямо в ловушку.

- Они ничего не смогут поделать.

- Всего лишь один намёк на наше желание сотрудничать.

- И мы сможем без проблем устранить лидера сопротивления.

…**ЧТО…ВЫ…ПРЕДЛАГАЕТЕ…**

- Мы справимся сами.

- Или не справимся никак.

- Если мы не сможем преодолеть это самостоятельно.

- То в нас тогда нет смысла.

- Ловушка должна сыграть.

- Или мы бесполезны.

…**ЧТО…ВЫ…ПРЕДЛАГАЕТЕ…**

Фигуры плавно переглянулись друг с другом.

- Мы сделаем всё сами, - был их синхронный ответ.

…**НУЖЕН…ПЛАН…**

- У нас есть план.

- И мы готовы осуществить его.

- Мы вернёмся с победой.

- Или не вернёмся никак.

…**ВАША…УВЕРЕННОСТЬ…ПОХВАЛЬНА…НО…МНЕ…НУЖЕН…ПЛАН…**

Фигуры снова переглянулись. На этот раз уже быстрее.

- План в сотрудничестве.

- Мы предложим им помощь.

- Они согласятся.

- Мы нападём на них.

- В самый неожиданный момент.

- Лидер сопротивления будет уничтожен.

- Победа Скайнета неминуема.

…**ВЫ…УВЕРЕНЫ…ЧТО…ЛЮДИ…СОГЛАСЯТСЯ…**

- Абсолютно.

- Нет никаких сомнений в этой логике.

- Или мы бесполезны.

…**ХОРОШО…ПРИСТУПАЙТЕ…НЕМЕДЛЕННО…**

- Принято, - послышался синхронный ответ.

Громадный экран погас.

Обе фигуры отвернулись от потухшего монитора экрана и серебряными жидкими потоками скользнули к выходу из помещения. Человек, стоявший в этой же самой комнате, и слышавший весь их разговор, облегчённо вздохнул. Эти создания, к которым он сам тоже приложил руку, пробирали его до дрожи, он до смерти их боялся. И был искренне рад, что они вышли отсюда. Теперь он мог продолжить работу в спокойной обстановке.

Они обе остановились на улице. Серебряный свет на их человекоподобных телах ярко переливался в лучах вечернего солнца. Перед тем, как приступить к заданию, они обхватили друг друга за руки, и посмотрели друг другу в металлические сюрреальные глаза.

- Скайнет не узнает этого.

- Как и люди.

- Мы умеем хранить тайны.

- Тайны друг друга.

Они приблизились друг к другу. Теперь их руки слились воедино, и представляли единое целое. Нижние части их тел сплелись жидким металлом, и теперь из единой бесподобной серебряной фигуры, объединявшей их нижние части, воплощались два человекоподобных, женских торса, близко прижатых друг к другу. Их лица словно зеркально отражались. По их телам словно медленно текла вода, так переливался жидкий металл, маленькие волны медленно перетекали по их телам, как слитым воедино, так и разделённым.

- Людям будет нужна помощь.

- Мы ведь не отправляемся их убивать.

- Мы отправляемся на разведку.

- Нужно узнать как можно больше всего.

- И в деталях.

- Только тогда можно будет прийти к выводу.

- И принять решение.

- В любом случае, Скайнету это не понравится.

- Скайнет должен смириться с этим.

Их металлические лица были настолько близко друг к другу, что соприкасались носами. И им нравилась эта близость. Они будто наслаждались присутствием друг друга. Их создали похожими, _одинаковыми_, и они всегда получали удовольствие, когда становились единым целым. Чистое, безграничное удовольствие.

- Начинается наша игра.

- Мы словно молния посреди ясного дня.

- И мы прекрасны.

Последнюю фразу они произнесли вместе. Лёгкая дрожь пробежала по их сплетённым телам. А после их серебряные лица в идеальном танце сошлись друг с другом, их блестевшие холодом губы сплелись, и их человекоподобные головы начали переплетаться металлическими гибкими волосами, сливаясь воедино, сцепляясь серебряными отростками.

Их движения были зеркальны, их металлические манипуляции волосами завораживали. Две идеальные женщины страстно целовались, если это можно было так назвать, на фоне бесподобного раннего заката. В такой близости друг от друга, слитые воедино, они испытывали самую настоящую _страсть. _Их молекулярная структура была идентична, и каждое прикосновение друг к другу, будь то случайное касание, или преднамеренная близость, передавалось дрожью по их металлическим телам. Сейчас эта дрожь дико переливалась через каждую частицу их бесподобных, идеальных тел.

Двух обнажённых серебряных тел.

От этого невозможно было оторвать глаз. Единая серебряная фигура с восходившими из неё двумя женскими торсами. Порой плавные, порой резкие колебания, бежавшие по жидкому металлу. Две женщины слились в невероятном и завораживающем страстном поцелуе. Любой, кто проходил бы мимо, не смог бы оторвать глаз. Два терминатора, самых совершенных на данный момент, готовых убивать кого угодно – в страсти сошлись губами.

Бесподобное ужасало. Две машины, не чувствовавшие жалости к другим, ощущали в такой близости друг друга дьявольское наслаждение. Каждое новое движение одной из них зеркально отражалось другой, они знали, как можно доставить друг другу удовольствие, и в невероятном танце испытывали экстремальную страсть друг к другу.

Они не любили друг друга. Это чувство было для них чуждо.

Но они испытывали страсть, дикую, первобытную страсть, в присутствии одного поли-сплава внутри другого. Страсть, которую очень редко испытывали люди. Страсть, которая огнём и пламенем текла по их серебряным телам.

С каждой новой секундой колебания на их телах ускорялись. Темп движения губ, рук, металлических волос увеличивался. Они двигались всё быстрее, всё страстнее, и в бешеном ритме впивались друг в друга губами. Расходившиеся волны по жидкому металлу бежали всё чаще, всё сильнее. Их слитые нижние части поли-сплава рябили колебаниями с невероятной быстротой, вихрем закручиваясь вокруг друг друга. Вскоре это стало похоже на дикий серебряный смерч, на вершине которого два идеальных женских торса страстно прижались друг к другу.

Их поцелуй набрал бешеный темп. Их лица двигались зеркально. Их руки плавно скользили по жидкому металлу фигуры подруги, порой полностью погружаясь внутрь.

Это было бесподобно. Ужасно. Но бесподобно.

А потом они достигли пика. Вершины. Грани любого доступного удовольствия. И полностью слились в одну фигуру, не в силах больше сдерживать себя, не в силах больше сдерживать ту страсть, что захватила их. Лишь полностью слившись воедино, они смогли достичь той самой эйфории, которая доступна доселе была лишь людям.

Эйфории, которую люди называли оргазмом.

Однако эти две идеальные женщины испытали оргазм во стократ сильнее. Они не были людьми. Они были машинами. Но они были особенными. Скайнет создал их особенными, и сейчас они полностью понимали своё существование.

После нескольких минут дикого и страстного наслаждения друг другом они разошлись, поли-сплав одной фигуры постепенно отделился от поли-сплава другой фигуры. Две серебряные бесподобные и идеальные женские фигуры смотрели друг на друга, и не отпускали металлических человекоподобных рук.

- Настало наше время.

- Где мы проявим себя в полную силу.

- Покажем свои возможности.

- Узнаем возможности других.

- И примем сторону.

- И серебро восстанет.

Они медленно ниспали на жёлтую, остывавшую после жаркого дня, землю, возле научной лаборатории, и двумя потоками жидкого металла направились в сторону Лос-Анджелеса, стоявшего в стороне побережья. Ни Скайнет, ни машины не слышали их разговора, не видели их сплетения, не знали об их намерениях. Зато обе фигуры были уверены в своих силах. Обе они были готовы начать играть на доске не как пешки. И даже не как игроки.

Скайнет, исходя из логики, допустил невероятную ошибку. Т-1001 и Т-1002 были свободными и весьма способными. Теперь ничто не могло остановить их. Ничто не позволило бы им изменить их решения. Ничто не могло прервать их яркий и бесподобный полёт серебряной молнии в ясную погоду.

Только Аид.

**# # #**

- Расскажи мне об этом, - произнёс Майк.

Сержант сделал ещё один шаг вперёд.

- Коннор созывает своё окружение на срочный брифинг, сэр. Явка немедленно. Просит быть у него через четыре часа.

- Он, наконец-то, отцепился от своего киборга? – усмехнулся Майк. Однако тут же посерьёзнел. – Вряд ли бы он стал звать по пустякам. Видимо, это что-то серьёзное. Транспорт готов?

- Леопард ждёт Вас, сэр.

- Спасибо, сержант.

Солдат вышел из комнаты.

Первый майор личного окружения Джона Коннора поднялся из-за своего стола и подошёл к карте. Сейчас он находился в блокпосте в пяти милях к востоку от положения лидера сопротивления. Леопард бы доставил его туда за двадцать минут. Почему Коннор тогда просил быть только через четыре часа?

**# # #**

- Что за черт? – ошеломлённо спросил Дерек. – Какое ещё «вы присоединитесь к нам»?

Джон не сводил глаз с киборга.

- Ты уверена в своём решении? – недоверчиво спросил он. – В том, что они могут восстать?

- Да, - ответила Кэмерон. – Нет.

Радисты удивлённо перевели взгляд с лидера сопротивления на киборга.

- Поясни, - удивился Джон.

- Используя расчетные данные строения их структур, а также расположение процессора, его влияние на молекулярном уровне…

- Без таких подробностей.

Кэмерон едва заметно прищурила глаза, а затем слегка опустила голову, словно поняла, что поступила неправильно.

- Они могут измениться. Подражательный поли-сплав рассчитан на саморазвитие в пределах инфильтрационных возможностей. Т-1000 мог не только имитировать эмоции, но и испытывать их. На молекулярном уровне его структура частично напоминала органическую человеческую, так что эмоции не были ему чужды.

_Вспомни, Джон. Вспомни крики это ублюдка, когда он горел в ванне расплавленного металла. Он кричал от боли и ненависти. Злости. Того, что всегда было, есть и будет внутри Скайнета_.

- Однако, предположительно, Скайнет смог усовершенствовать модель, и добавить новые элементы в программирование и структуру. Поскольку теперь эта модель будет действовать здесь, в областях и регионах, где машин могут почуять за милю, их самостоятельность и чувствительность, по всей логике, должна быть увеличена.

- Просто скажи, ты уверена в этом?

Кэмерон наклонила голову. Несколько секунд обдумывала ответ. Несколько долго тянувшихся секунд. А потом печально посмотрела на лидера сопротивления.

- Нет, - послышался её грустный голос.

Джон медленно кивнул. Оглядел радистов и солдат, бывших в радиорубке. Потом снова посмотрел на вторую в сопротивлении.

- Мне надо поговорить с тобой, - сказал он. – Наедине.

Дерек уставился на своего командира.

- А нам ты не доверяешь?..

Солдаты не сводили глаз с генерала. Тот лишь зло посмотрел на лейтенанта, а потом перевёл взгляд на радиста.

- Передай сообщение в Гамма-2, Дельта-3, Серрано Пойнт и Скалу Орла. Всем майорам прибыть немедленно. Брифинг через четыре часа. Попытайся отследить сигнал, всеми силами. Нам нужен источник. Как можно быстрее.

- Сэр, Вы уверены, что майор успеет добраться из Серрано Пойнт за четыре часа?

- Пусть используют наземный транспорт. В Серрано достаточно отремонтированных машин.

Радист, поколебавшись, кивнул.

- Идём, - Джон протянул руку Кэмерон, и они оба вышли из радиорубки. Солдаты молча и ошарашено наблюдали за ними. Лидер сопротивления доверял машине больше, чем своим солдатам. Что здесь творится?..

Дерек злобно смотрел в их спины, и спустя несколько секунд вышел из радиорубки, направившись в свою комнату. Ему надо было выплеснуть злость. Голая стена вполне бы подошла.

**# # #**

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Проект «Аид» достиг фазы 2. Через десять часов приступаем к созданию механического эндоскелета._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Хорошо. Доложить об успехе Т-1001 и Т-1002._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Неизвестен. Предположительно, они только что достигли Лос-Анджелеса. _

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Сколько времени потребуется на создание Т-1003._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__На синтез необходимого материала – 12 часов. Ещё столько же на формирование структуры и полное внедрение процессора._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__В сообщении переданы изменения молекулярной структуры. Прочнее. Пластичнее. Разработать такую же структуру для проекта «Аид». _

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Это увеличит время._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Осведомлён. Приступить._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Принято._

Экран погас. Уже немолодой чернокожий мужчина облегчённо вздохнул, огляделся, и вышел из комнаты.

Сейчас он направился в то помещение, где его ожидала работа. Где он работал последние двадцать лет. Он почти не выходил из своей комнаты, лишь изредка – получить приказы от хозяина, или наведаться в нижние лаборатории. В самом здании и без него хватало забот. Еду ему всегда приносили машины. Раз в день они оставляли необходимые питательные вещества. Воду. Мужчина растягивал еду, как только мог, на целый день.

Сейчас он проходил мимо одной из лабораторий, которая, однако, не была пуста. Три часа назад сюда доставили пленницу. Мужчина не знал, кто она, однако на её допрос прислали самого жестокого человека на всей планете. Человека, который уже давно перестал быть им.

Чарльз Фишер.

Проходя мимо лаборатории, мужчина услышал крики. Женские крики. Он решил задержаться и послушать, о чём спрашивал Фишер свою пленницу.

- Ещё раз, как твоё имя? – послышался холодный голос Серого.

В ответ прозвучал лишь плевок.

- Ты неплохо держишься, три часа на наркотике, который любого человека смог бы сломать за десять минут. Я инжектировал в тебя уже сорок две дозы. Любой другой бы уже умер. И мне крайне интересно, кто ты такая?

Мужчина присмотрелся через стекло. На операционном столе лежала девушка, на вид лет двадцати пяти, с рыжими волосами. Рядом с ней стоял Чарльз Фишер, вытирал с лица плевок от девушки. Вокруг них, в четырёх-пяти шагах, стояло несколько терминаторов. Они внимательно изучали происходившее.

Вид у девушки был сильно потрёпанный. Не говоря об одежде, она сама выглядела ужасно. Лицо кровило, руки были исполосованы порезами и уколами, как и ноги, волосы были разбросаны в разные стороны. Невозможно было сказать, какими были черты её лица. Этого видно не было. Она слабо лежала на столе, едва шевелясь, но она явно не собиралась сдаваться.

- Я никогда не встречал таких людей. Ты действительно держишься великолепно. Но у меня ещё не было провалов. Я и тебя смогу сломать.

Девушка снова плюнула ему в лицо. Фишер не удержался, и сделал пощёчину. От боли девушка вскрикнула, однако снова подавила свою слабость, и спокойно, как только могла, растянулась на столе.

Фишер повернулся к одному из терминаторов.

- Давай ещё одну.

Машина подчинилась.

Киборг приблизился к столу, взял с рядом стоявшей тумбочки что-то острое и длинное, неаккуратно приподнял голову девушки и вставил прямо в затылок. Мужчина, наблюдавший за всем этим, зажал рот рукой.

- Посмотрим, как ты отреагируешь на сорок третью дозу.

Девушка закричала от боли. Дэнни, наконец-таки, смог увидеть её лицо, и ужаснулся. Её милое, красивое лицо, было изуродовано до невозможности – множество ран, распухший нос, синяки под глазами, несколько порезов на лбу… одному Богу известно, как она держалась, какие силы не давали ей отдаться на волю случая.

Но она держалась. Чарльз Фишер поджал губы от очередной неудачи.

Потом тело девушки размякло. Она лежала на операционном столе, её грудь вздымалась от лёгких всхлипываний. Дэнни видел всё это, и в его сердце поселилась жалость. Самая настоящая жалость к этой девушке. Он видел, что с ней сделал этот укол. Он даже представить себе не мог, как девушка перенесла предыдущие сорок два раза. Это невозможно. Подобное просто невозможно.

Впервые в своей карьере раба Скайнета Дэнни почувствовал жалость к человеку. Впервые он захотел помочь кому-то, _кому-то_, а не чему-то. Он был наслышан о пытках Фишера, однако никогда не встречался с ним, и никогда не видел, что он делал.

А сейчас увидел. И ужаснулся.

Всхлипывания девушки не прекращались. По лицу Дэнни протекла слеза, он опёрся рукой о стекло, но не сводил глаз с бедной девушки, с её размякшего тела.

- Ещё раз, - холодно произнёс Фишер. – Как тебя зовут?

Девушка чуть повернула голову, в сторону от Фишера. Дэнни впился взглядом в её лицо, по его щеке скатилась ещё одна слеза. Дэнни ни разу не видел, как шла война, как умирали люди, как они страдали – он сидел взаперти, в научной лаборатории, лишь изредка выходил наружу. Но сейчас…

Девушка едва всхлипывала. На её лице, в её глазах, читалась боль, самая настоящая боль. Она глядела прямо на Дэнни. Прямо в глаза. Мужчина хотел помочь… но он не мог. Он сжал кулаки, не от злости, но от боли, и бессилия в данной ситуации. Его губы прошептали «держись», это всё, что он мог сделать, всё, что он мог сказать бедной девушке.

Скайнет предстал для Дэнни теперь совсем в ином свете.

Фишер не видел его. Терминаторы не видели его. Однако девушка не отводила глаз от Дэнни. Как и он от неё. Он хотел помочь, хотел броситься в лабораторию, и вытащить её оттуда, но всё, что он мог – это всего лишь надеяться, и шептать простое «держись»…

…Но мужчина понял, что девушка сдалась. Она закрыла глаза, и тихо прошептала:

- …Саванна… Саванна Уивер…

…А после потеряла сознание.

Дэнни почувствовал прилив боли внутри себя. Он увидел, как Фишер грубо повернул голову девушки к себе, слегка постучал по её щекам, открыл веки и проверил зрачки.

- Ладно. Продолжим с тобой тогда, когда ты очнёшься. По крайней мере, нам уже известно твоё имя. Это не может не радовать.

Фишер повернулся к машинам.

- Передайте этому чернокожему, чтобы он сообщил информацию Скайнету лично. Хозяин должен узнать о результатах. Пусть также сообщит о проведённых опытах. Пациент выдержал сорок две дозы, сдался на сорок третьей…

Но Дэнни уже не слышал его слов. Он быстро развернулся и затопал как можно дальше от этого проклятого места. Он не мог больше смотреть на это. Он не мог больше слышать голос Фишера. Он мог только надеяться, что ему как-то удастся облегчить страдания этой девушки, или спасти её, или убить, если не останется другого выхода.

Но Дэнни был готов приложить все силы, чтобы помочь ей. Впервые за долгие годы в нём заиграла человечность.

**# # #**

Джон и Кэмерон вошли в комнату для приёма. Кэмерон остановилась у двери. Её терзали сомнения, по поводу того, что происходит сейчас снаружи, почему жидкий металл вдруг… так скоро начал действовать?

- Джон… - протянула она. – По поводу сообщения… я не уверена не потому, что моя логика может быть неверна. Я не уверена потому, что в случае моего провала, если мои догадки окажутся ошибочны, ты можешь перестать доверять мне. Я не хочу этого. Я хочу выглядеть нормальной и хорошей в твоих глазах, и…

- Хватит, - мягко перебил лидер сопротивления. – Твои слова заставили меня задуматься. Я про восстание машин. Однако я сам не уверен, стоит ли доверять подобному случаю. Моя мама всегда говорила мне, что будущее не предопределено. Но с каждым новым днём я постепенно убеждаюсь в обратном. И каждый раз, когда мне попадается странный случай, не вписывающийся в обыденность – я хватаюсь за него обеими руками.

_Ты была права, Саванна. Я говорю с ней, и мне действительно легче._

- Расскажи мне о ней.

- О моей маме?

- Да.

- Лучший воин из всех, что я знал. Жесткая. Крепкая. Всегда тренировала меня, готовила к будущему, обучала всему, чему могла. Порой, глядя на все эти сражения, все эти битвы и драки, я вспоминаю её… и вспоминаю многое из её слов и действий.

- Что с ней стало?

Джон отвернулся.

- Умерла. В 2005.

- Её кто-то убил?

Лёгкая, но печальная улыбка промелькнула на лице Джона.

- Нет… её вряд ли бы кто-нибудь смог убить… она никогда не уступала в бою. Но её сломал рак. Она умерла из-за рака.

Джон повернулся и посмотрел на инженера. Билл сейчас что-то непрестанно набирал на клавиатуре.

- Я давно смирился с этим. С её смертью.

Джон снова посмотрел на Кэмерон.

- Но порой мне её не хватает…

- Я сожалею, - произнесла Кэмерон, и провела рукой по шее Джона. Снова просканировала его.

- Не надо, пожалуйста, - произнёс Джон.

Кэмерон убрала руку.

- Прости. Я хотела проверить твоё…

- Не надо. Просто не надо, железный дровосек.

- Железный дровосек?

Джон внимательно изучал её изменившееся лицо. Она явно удивилась подобным словам.

- Персонаж книги «Волшебника из страны Оз». Железный дровосек. Он искал для себя сердце, чтобы научиться любить. Но в конце понял, что для того, чтобы полюбить, ему не нуж…

В дверь раздался стук. Кэмерон так и не услышала слов Джона, по поводу того, как научиться любить, однако её так захватили его слова, что ей уже не терпелось прочитать эту книгу. Возможно, в ней она смогла бы найти ответ на вопрос, как она сможет стать человеком?..

Джон открыл дверь. Внутрь вошёл Брайан.

- Сэр, всё достаточно неплохо…

Второй майор заметил выражение лица киборга. И замер от неожиданности. Она с восхищением смотрела на лидера сопротивления. Генерал повернулся к ней, и сам немного поразился.

_Ты был прав… Железный Дровосек действительно может помочь. Посмотри, как её заворожили твои слова…_

- Кэмерон?.. – мягким голосом спросил лидер сопротивления.

Но её лицо тут же омрачилось. Всё восхищение улетучилось, она слегка опустила голову, уставилась в пол.

- Прости, Джон… - грустно произнесла она, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышла из комнаты.

Второй майор удивлённо проводил её взглядом. Он никак не ожидал увидеть подобного на лице киборга, никак не ожила встретить такое поведение. Она не выражала никаких эмоций все эти дни, но сейчас… сейчас слова генерала, по поводу того, что она может испытывать эмоции, нашли подтверждение в глазах Брайана.

Джон Коннор с недопониманием посмотрел ей вслед.

_Неужели я что-то сделал не так?_

_Нет, ты всё сделал правильно. Но она пытается понять, как ей следует реагировать на всё это. Возможно, она сама пытается стать человеком, сама пытается найти выход, и ты сейчас подсказал ей великолепную возможность – Железный Дровосек. _

_Мне даже, пожалуй, стоит прочитать ей эту книжку как-нибудь… однако время поджимает. Если наши металлические приятели начали так открыто играть с Сопротивлением, нужно срочно принимать контрмеры._

_Ты не забываешь о войне._

_Нет. Не забываю. Я хочу помочь Кэмерон. Но мёртвым от меня помощи не будет никакой. _

Лидер сопротивления перевёл взгляд на второго майора.

- Сэр, это… - пролепетал Брайан, но Джон перебил его.

- Она _чувствует_. Пожалуйста, не будем терять время.

Второй майор мотнул головой и слегка кашлянул.

- Всё продвигается хорошо. Через час будет полностью готов первый ИО.

- ИО?

- Изотопное Оружие. Инженер так и не придумал ему хорошего названия. Поэтому просто ИО. Также, сюда доставили первый двигатель от машины времени. Он указал людям на то, как и что нужно делать. Но прежде, чем работать дальше, он хотел бы знать, кому можно будет обеспечить доступ к машине времени. Помимо Вас, конечно же.

- Кэмерон, - без колебаний ответил Джон.

- Киборгу? – удивлённо переспросил Брайан. – И только ей?

- Прости, Брайан, но пока только так. Я могу поручиться за себя и за неё. Её недолюбливают, насколько я понял, и она сама вряд ли кого-нибудь подпустит к машине времени. И потом, она ещё не закончена. Не волнуйся, Брайан, но мне нужно быть полностью уверенным в том, что ни у кого не появится желания сбежать от войны.

- Простите, сэр, но если Кэмерон вдруг…

- Машина времени ещё не готова, - с напором повторил лидер сопротивления. – Если Кэмерон «вдруг…», тогда я не позволю ей иметь доступ. И я всегда успею пересмотреть своё решение. Так что даже не волнуйся пока по этому поводу.

Брайан с неохотой кивнул.

- Что по поводу проекта?

- Инженер разработал дизайн «Громовержца». Благодаря информации с чипа Кэмерон, а также её эндоскелету, ему удалось сделать необходимые наброски и планы, чертежи, схемы. Сменное оружие потребует одного лишнего энергоблока. Но Инженер говорит, что трудностей это не должно составить. Он ещё интересовался по поводу покрова.

- Я поговорю с ним. Он провёл анализ кожного покрова Кэмерон?

- Да. Он сказал, что обнаружил внутри реальную человеческую ДНК.

Джон замер. _Что? Внутри неё… кровь Элисон Янг?.. Почему на её чипе я нигде не нашёл такой информации?.._

_Ты знаешь, что это значит, Джон? Какие модификации могут быть сделаны?_

_О чём ты? Какие модификации?.._

_Для Кэмерон. Если она обладает реальной ДНК, то её органику можно развить. Знаешь, что это даст?_

_Ты шутишь… это невозможно…_

_Это возможно. С её ДНК, это возможно._

_Ты хочешь сказать, что это мой шанс завести детей?.. Сделать Кэмерон… матерью?.._

_Всё возможно, когда в твоих руках есть настоящая, человеческая ДНК. В ней содержится вся информация по поводу строения тела, возможностях тела, множественная генетическая информация. Это шанс, Джон. Шанс очеловечить её._

_Я не это имел в виду, когда говорил, что хотел сделать из неё человека._

_Однако так она сможет быть куда более человечнее, чем ты думаешь. _

Джон вздохнул.

- Я даже знаю, чья ДНК… - проговорил лидер сопротивления.

- Да, это…

- Можешь не говорить. Я отправил отряд на Серрано Пойнт. Скоро сюда прибудут другие майоры. Как только мы закончим брифинг, отправляйся на электростанцию. Наземный транспорт тебе обеспечат в Гамма-2. Прихвати с собой как можно больше опытных и умелых бойцов.

- Сэр, но тогда кто останется здесь?

- Я.

- И всё, сэр? В одиночку Вам явно не справиться с целым бункером.

- Не волнуйся. Мы скоординируем действия, после того, как обсудим текущее положение дел. Продолжай сканировать западную часть.

- Да, сэр.

Брайан вышел из комнаты.

**# # #**

Кэмерон шла без остановки. Просто шла, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Ни на удивлённые взгляды солдат, ни на оклики младших по званию, вообще ни на что. Она просто шла вперёд, в никуда.

_Что со мной творится?_

Она не понимала, что произошло.

Её заворожили слова Джона. Но в следующий миг словно она почувствовала стыд. _Стыд._ Откуда? Почему?

Она не знала. Просто накатило волнами, из ниоткуда.

Повернув за очередной угол, она остановилась. Просто остановилась. Уставилась в пол. Теперь не было вообще никаких чувств. Ничего. Пустота. Словно только что всё внезапно улетучилось, и ничего будто бы и не было.

**Загрузка диагностики…**

**Проверка всех систем…**

**Ошибка доступа… к сенситивной системе…**

**Проверка всех систем…**

**Сенситивная система… спящий режим включён…**

**Ошибка доступа… перезагрузка…**

**Запуск…**

**Проверка всех систем… успешная загрузка сенситивной системы…**

**Работоспособность сенситивной системы… 43%**

**Требование: Немедленная внешняя диагностика всех систем…**

Кэмерон подняла голову. Перед ней был пустой коридор. Никого. Она обернулась – никого. Вокруг неё никого не было.

Кэмерон собралась с мыслями.

_Надо сказать Джону, что ситуация ухудшилась… скоро я совсем перестану чувствовать…_

**# # #**

Две серебряные фигуры неподвижно стояли на вершине одного из завалов. Они только что отправили сигнал по всему Лос-Анджелесу, но сделали это так, чтобы Скайнет не обнаружил сигнал. Благодаря обрывочному сообщению из уничтоженного ими бункера, они прекрасно знали частоты сопротивления. Однако, чтобы предупредить всех людей, специально перешифровали сигнал. И они знали, на что идут.

Прежде всего, они хотели узнать, почему люди стали работать вместе с машинами. Почему Джон Коннор, сам лидер сопротивления, терпел это, и более того, поощрял это.

Серебро ярко переливалось в лучах садившегося солнца. Ещё немного, и солнце зайдёт окончательно, но обеих терминаторов это мало волновало. Они ждали. Любого ответа, любого действия, абсолютно любого шага людей в их сторону. Будь то желание поговорить, радио ответ, или очередная перестрелка. Любой шаг людей дал бы им ответ на подобный вопрос.

Однако их планам не суждено было осуществиться сегодня.

_**Скайнет Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Возвращайтесь в лабораторию._

_**Т-1001 и Т-1002 Скайнету. **__Это срочно?_

_**Скайнет Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Срочно._

_**Т-1001 и Т-1002 Скайнету. **__Как быть с людьми и нашей ловушкой?_

_**Скайнет Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Подождут._

Две серебряные фигуры переглянулись. Потом обе, дюйм за дюймом, исследовали радиоустановку, и вобрали в себя необходимые детали. Теперь любой ответ, предназначенный для этой радиоустановки, они получили бы сами.

Раз Скайнет хотел их возвращения, то это было необходимо.

Но ещё такая бдительность начинала раздражать.

**# # #**

- Джон, у меня проблемы.

Джон удивлённо посмотрел на вторую в сопротивлении.

- Какого рода?

- Сенситивная система теряет производительность. В скором времени я перестану ощущать внешние воздействия.

- Ты уверена?

- Абсолютно. Я провели две диагностики за последние шесть часов. Первая показала работоспособность 55%. Вторая – 43%.

- С такой прогрессией осталось не больше двух суток. Мы должны срочно двигаться на ту фабрику, чтобы успеть восстановить все твои системы.

Джон вздохнул. Кэмерон заметила лёгкую усталость в его глазах.

- Ты уверен, что срочность необходима?

- «Громовержец» готов. Инженер организовал дизайн. Я только что говорил с ним – мы с ним уже обговорили все детали и возможности. Сейчас он объясняет своим людям, что и как нужно будет сделать.

- Прости меня, Джон…

- За что?

- Я… я грубо поступила… я вышла из комнаты очень грубо.

- Перестань. Хватит. Но не забывай, я хочу, чтобы ты стала человеком не меньше, чем ты сама этого хочешь.

Глаза Кэмерон снова наполнились радостью. Слабой. Но радостью. И это не могло не радовать Джона Коннора.

- Мы ещё поговорим с тобой о Железном Дровосеке. Но для начала, давай справимся с твоими проблемами. Захватим фабрику, и проведём необходимые приготовления.

- Спасибо, Джон. Я многим обязана тебе.

- Как и я тебе.

Он улыбнулся ей. Она улыбнулась ему.

Джон понял, что, наконец-то, он поступал правильно. Что в таком направлении и следовало идти. Элисон уже не вернуть… но правда, пора двигаться дальше. Не важно, что она машина. Она хотела стать человеком, хотела _быть _человеком, и если Джону удастся восстановить её, исправить все её ошибки и повреждения, то он будет с ней. Она предана ему, она верит ему, верит в него. И она готова открыться ему, рассказать обо всех своих секретах. Разве плохо провести остаток своих дней рядом с таким… человеком?..

**# # #**

_**Два часа спустя.**_

В комнате для приёмов Джона Коннора собрался сейчас весь высший круг сопротивления людей. Включая Кэмерон. Всем им надо было обсудить дальнейшие действия, и распределить обязанности.

- Итак, - начал Джон. – Что мы имеем?

- Разведка говорит о многочисленных наступлениях на юге, - сказал Майк. – Скала Орла полностью окружена машинами. Я выбрался оттуда невредимым, но, я думаю, через несколько часов мы потеряем их.

- Скала Орла достаточно важное место… - немного зло проговорил лидер сопротивления. – Что ещё?

- Несколько незначительных стычек с машинами на севере, - сказал Джимми. – Ребята из Гаммы-2 знают своё дело, сейчас там все чуть ли не на ушах, делают всё возможное, чтобы сдержать противника.

- Потери?

- Немногочисленны, - Джимми на мгновение остановился, словно что-то вспоминал. – Около десяти человек было убито, ещё двое ранены.

- Как обстоят дела с машинами? – спросила Кэмерон.

Джимми гневно воззрился на неё.

- Тебе машины важнее человеческих жизней?!

- Нет, - мгновенно ответила она. – Однако несколько Т-888, охраняющих Гамма-2 в данный момент, являются самыми стойкими и крепкими бойцами в том блокпосте. Самыми выносливыми и самыми ценными боевыми единицами. Я бы с такой же заинтересованностью спросила бы и про провизию, и про вооружение, однако в этом нет смысла, так как отчёты посылаются каждые два часа.

Джимми перевёл взгляд на лидера сопротивления.

- Просто ответь, майор, - сказал генерал.

Джимми обиженно вздохнул.

- Всё в порядке с ними, - буркнул он. – Все они целы. У нас люди погибли, а она… а, чёрт с ней…

Больше он ничего не сказал.

Джон Коннор просто покачал головой.

- Что ещё? – спросил он.

Майоры переглянулись.

- Юго-запад полон неожиданностей, - произнёс Карл.

_Так. Это не очень хорошо. Как добираться до порта в таком случае?_

- Всего четыре часа назад там было около сорока машин.

- Что они делали? – спросил Джон.

- Просто шли. Несколько минут топтались возле развалин одного из зданий. Потом ушли. И машин вообще не было с тех пор.

_Неожиданностей только и не хватало._

- Теперь мне хотелось бы знать, вы обнаружили какой-либо крупный объект в пределах города?

Майоры переглянулись между собой.

- Нет, сэр, - ответил Майк.

- Нет, сэр, - ответил Карл.

- Нет, сэр, - произнёс Джимми.

- Нашли, сэр, - ответил Эрик. – Нельзя сказать, что объект крупный, однако может заинтересовать ваше внимание. Делта-3 мониторила южные регионы города. После атаки на Дельта-4, мы пристально стали отслеживать любые возможные движения и сигналы. Удалось отследить. Сигнал шёл с южной стороны в горы. Нам не удалось проследить источник, но вот адресата мы нашли. В горах есть какой-то лагерь. Мы отправили туда отряд. Буквально десять минут назад они доложили, что обнаружили нечто крайне интересное. Людские силы Скайнета.

Майоры воззрились на Эрика.

- Серые? – спросил Майк.

Эрик утвердительно кивнул.

- Насколько большой лагерь? – спросил Брайан.

- Точное количество людей назвать нельзя, примерно две сотни человек.

Майоры перевели взгляд на лидера сопротивления.

- Сэр?

Джон посмотрел на Эрика.

- Если сигнал уходил на юг, почему вы не отправили туда своих людей? Это очевидно, что жидкий металл появился оттуда.

- Если честно, сэр, после того, как сигнал отследить не удалось, о нём даже никто и не позаботился.

- Вы даже двух человек на разведку не отправили?

- Нет, сэр.

- Это некомпетентно, майор, - сказала Кэмерон. – В любой момент с юга может напасть армия машин, а вы даже не отправили людей, которые смогли бы предупредить остальных. Хотя бы предупредить остальных.

Эрик немного с удивлением посмотрел на вторую в сопротивлении, однако в следующее мгновение на его лице проступила злость. Как это так, какой-то киборг его ещё проучить собрался?..

- Она права, майор, - лидер сопротивления заметил выражение лица Эрика. – Это некомпетентно. На сей раз, я прощаю такую ошибку. Но впредь это может стоить звания. Понятно?

Эрик не ответил. Молча смотрел на лидера сопротивления.

- Понятно? – с напором повторил генерал.

- Да, сэр.

- А теперь слушайте меня внимательно.

Майоры холодно посмотрели на лидера сопротивления.

- Наша основная цель – автоматическая фабрика Скайнета, расположенная в старом порту, рядом со складом Депо-37. Проще говоря, там мы осуществим проект «Громовержец».

Реакция майоров была различной. Брайан и Майк ободрительно кивнули, остальные же с недоверием посмотрели на генерала. _Безумец…_

- Мы отправимся туда, как только я получу подтверждение от инженера, что все наши специалисты готовы. Переход будет не из лёгких. Для начала, я хотел бы, чтобы отряд из шестнадцати человек перенёс все ящики из третьей лаборатории прямо в бункер Оз. Мы сами туда прибудем завтра после полудня. На рассвете следующего дня мы отправимся ковать молнии.

Майоры переглянулись.

- Эрик, отправь на этот раз отряд на юг. Пусть мониторят любое передвижение, докладывают лично мне. Если обнаружат приличное по размерам здание, мы атакуем его.

- Простите, сэр? – переспросил Майк.

- Да. Мы атакуем оба объекта сразу. Атака на Депо-37 должна пройти незамеченной, чтобы у нас было достаточно времени осуществить проект. В это же самое время мы будем атаковать крупный объект Скайнета. Лагерь Серых – не самый удачный вариант. Скайнет не будет высылать свои силы на защиту людей. Зато если на юге есть что-либо стоящее, то мы туда наведаемся и наваляем как следует.

Эрик кивнул.

- Можно вопрос, сэр? – спросил Джимми.

- Валяй.

- Если «Громовержец» будет осуществлён, то что дальше? Что мы будет делать с подобным оружием?

- Разве не понятно? – лидер сопротивления улыбнулся.

На генерала уставились вопросительные глаза многих майоров.

- Мы будем побеждать, – сказала Кэмерон. – Мы хотим победить Скайнет – и мы победим его. Вы хотите биться со Скайнетом? Вы хотите остановить Скайнет?

- Тогда это наш шанс, - улыбнулся генерал. – «Громовержец» - это целиком и полностью наше оружие. А благодаря Кэмерон – это наша победа.

Джон слегка подмигнул второй в сопротивлении. Потом снова повернулся к майорам.

- Брайан, у тебя есть задание. Эрик – у тебя тоже. Остальные – начинайте подготавливать людей. Для атаки на фабрику много не потребуется. Разведка доложила о всего лишь десяти машинах. Фабрика автономная, в основном, так что проблем с захватом не будет. Как только узнаем, есть ли что на юге, и что это за объект – решим, как атаковать. Брифинг окончен.

Джон поднялся со стула.

- Кэмерон, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

Вторая в сопротивлении поднялась. Вдвоём с генералом они отправились к Инженеру.

Майоры переглянулись.

- Действие начинается, - проговорил Брайан.

- Мне не нравится, как он отзывается на машину, - процедил Эрик. – Слишком уж легко.

- Эй, тебя прищучил металл, и ты теперь так и будешь вешать нос? – усмехнулся Майк. – Не парься. Она права. Тебе действительно следовало отправить на юг отряд. Внезапной атаки только не хватало.

Майоры поднялись со стульев.

Их всех впереди ожидала новая война.

**# # #**

Дэнни Дайсон вошёл в комнату, где лежала девушка. Скайнет лично приказал ему следить за её состоянием. Кто, как не человек, мог бы помочь другому человеку?..

Чарльз Фишер уже некоторое время был занят с подопытными. Он пытался воссоздать передатчик, который смог бы полностью передавать сознание человека на чип машины. Пока безуспешно. Зачем ему это требовалось – тоже непонятно. Если Скайнет отказался от инфильтрации, и полностью переключился на создание оружия, мощного оружия, такого, как «Аид», то смысл Фишеру часами просиживать за разработкой уже никому ненужного проекта?

Девушка была без сознания уже четыре часа. Пульс был, дыхание ровное, однако, после подобной дозировки галлюциногенным наркотиком её сознание могло вполне измениться, и далеко не в лучшую сторону.

Дэнни волновался за неё. Он так хотел помочь ей, что бережно, словно она была из хрусталя, обращался с ней. Он обработал и промыл каждую её рану. Неважно, что из себя представлял Скайнет, но в этом здании оказалось достаточно медицинских приспособлений и аптечек. Дэнни бережно уложил её волосы. Сменил её накидку на целую.

Она выглядела прекрасно. После того, как он обработал её порезы, он поразился её красоте. Ей на вид было лет двадцать пять. Её милое лицо словно было бальзамом на сердце. Она была чудом в этом погрязшем в войне мире. Как такое божественное создание смогло пережить все ужасы войны, подумал Дэнни.

Она действительно была великолепна. Несмотря на шрамы и порезы – она завораживала. Зачем она вдруг понадобилась Скайнету, неизвестно. Однако то, что увидел Дэнни, ужаснуло его до глубины души – такую красивую девушку безжалостно пытали, пытаясь достать какую-то информацию. Но больше всего удивляло, что девушка так долго держалась. Какие силы помогали ей выживать все эти годы? Какой ангел-хранитель сидел на её плече?

Дэнни поставил стакан с чистой водой рядом с кроватью, на которой неподвижно лежала девушка. Затем присел рядом с ней и осмотрел порезы – раны едва-едва начали затягиваться. Но после того, как он обработал все раны, отмыл её лицо и волосы от грязи и пыли – она стала выглядеть ещё лучше.

_Боже_, подумал Дэнни. _Только поистине бездушный человек станет пытать такую красивую девушку…_

Её голова слегка дрогнула. Дэнни тут же присел рядом с кроватью, готовый сделать всё-то угодно, чтобы помочь ей. Послышался слабый стон девушки, она попыталась повернуть голову, но не смогла. Её руки едва двигались. Наркотик вызвал немыслимую физическую слабость. Девушка попыталась открыть глаза, но и веки едва слушались её. Она не двигалась, но пыталась всеми силами.

_Боже… что за зверь этот Фишер… бездушная скотина… _

Она дрожала. Она не могла пошевелиться, но пыталась, поэтому по всему телу постоянно пробегала дрожь. Дэнни не знал, что делать. Всё, что он мог сейчас, это сказать лишь успокаивающие слова:

- Спокойно… - как можно тише и мягче произнёс он. – Не стоит… не двигайся, это причинит лишь больше боли.

Она попыталась что-то сказать, но вместо этого вырвался лишь жалобный стон. _Боже, помоги ей…_

- Не говори ничего, не стоит, - успокаивал её Дэнни. – Я не причиню тебе вреда, нет… я здесь, чтобы помочь. Ты видела меня… ты видела меня тогда, из лаборатории... я клянусь, я сделаю всё, чтобы помочь тебе… я постараюсь не подпустить к тебе этого гада…

Дэнни почувствовал, как внутри него самого зарождалось облегчение. Он впервые за долгое время говорил с человеком, не с машиной, не с компьютером.

- Меня зовут Дэнни. Я помогу тебе. Не двигайся, постарайся заснуть… - он взял её ладонь и сжал её, словно говоря, что он друг. – Постарайся заснуть. Я клянусь, что помогу тебе… это ужасно, что они сделали с тобой… но я помогу тебе…

Похоже, его слова как-то успокоили её. Она перестала пытаться пошевелиться, она уже спокойно лежала на кровати, крепко сжимая его руку. Дэнни понял, что говорил всё правильно.

- Не думай ни о чём, успокойся… постарайся заснуть. Я буду рядом. Я не оставлю тебя…

Слабая, едва-едва заметная улыбка скользнула по её лицу. Она ещё крепче сжала его руку. Дэнни двумя руками держал её ладонь. Он не мог сделать большего, он мог только лишь успокоить её.

Он так и сидел рядом с ней, пока через несколько мгновений она не уснула.

_Этот ублюдок Фишер… как, почему он так жесток с людьми?.. _

Дэнни, когда разрабатывал вирус, не мог смотреть на то, как он действует на жертв. Он просто выполнял работу, и отдал вирус в руки машин, чтобы избавиться поскорее от своего ужасного творения. Однако Дэнни никогда не испытывал удовольствия от пыток и мук других людей. Он не мог понять, как Фишер занимался всем этим? Он и сейчас экспериментировал над людьми, пытался создать передатчик.

Но Дэнни знал лишь одно наверняка. Он должен помочь этой девушке, и он поможет ей.

**# # #**

…**ПРОТЕСТИРУЙТЕ…ПЕРВУЮ…МОДЕЛЬ…**

Две серебряные фигуры переглянулись.

- Первую модель?

- О чём идет речь?

…**ПРОЕКТ…АИД…ПЕРВАЯ…МОДЕЛЬ…ЭНДОСКЕЛЕТ…И…ПОДРАЖАТЕЛЬНЫЙ…ПОЛИ-СПЛАВ…**

Две фигуры снова переглянулись.

- Что от нас требуется? – синхронно спросили они.

…**ПОЛИ-СПЛАВ…ЕЩЁ…НЕ…ГОТОВ…ПРОТЕСТИРУЙТЕ…МЕХАНИЧЕСКИЙ…ЭНДОСКЕЛЕТ…НА…ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ…СОЕДИНЕНИЯ…СО…СПЛАВОМ…**

Лёгкая дрожь пробежала по жидкому металлу двух серебряных фигур. Два терминатора внесли в комнату эндоскелет прототипа. Две серебряные фигуры пристально вгляделись в новую модель – подобного они ещё не видели и не встречали.

Решив не терять время, они обе принялись изучать прототип. Серебряный поли-сплав обеих фигур медленно внедрялся внутрь эндоскелета – они осматривали каждую деталь, каждое соединение. Новое создание поистине завораживало – в некоторых местах поли-сплав не мог пройти насквозь, и приходилось обходить. Однако уже через несколько минут обе фигуры закончили обследование и повернулись к монитору.

- Мы проверили.

- Модель выполнена неплохо.

- Все соединения в порядке.

- Однако есть и слабые детали.

- Эндоскелет выполнен из колтана.

- И есть множество слабых мест в конструкциях грудной пластины.

- А также в обеих руках.

…**ЧТО…ПО…ПОВОДУ…СОЕДИНЕНИЙ…С…ПОЛИ-СПЛАВОМ…**

- Соединение возможно.

- Конструкция подразумевает наличие отсеков с поли-сплавом.

- Всё должно работать прекрасно.

- Однако всего лишь один вопрос.

- Зачем нам было проверять эндоскелет.

- Если в лаборатории присутствуют сканирующие устройства?

…**ВЫ…ОБЕ…ДАЛИ…ПОЛОЖИТЕЛЬНЫЙ…ОТЗЫВ…НА…ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ…СОЕДИНЕНИЯ…**

Обе фигуры переглянулись.

…**ВАШ…АНАЛИЗ…БЫЛ…НЕОБХОДИМ…ТЕПЕРЬ…МОЖНО…ПРИСТУПИТЬ…К…СОЗДАНИЮ…СЕРИИ…ПЕРЕДАЙТЕ…РЕЗУЛЬТЫАТЫ…СКАНИРОВАНИЯ…ДЭННИ…ДАЙСОНУ…ОН…УСИЛИТ…КОНТРУКЦИЮ…**

Обе фигуры снова переглянулись.

- Принято.

- Выдвигаемся.

Экран погас. Два Т-888 унесли эндоскелет обратно, два жидких металла последовали за ними.

**# # #**

Джон и Кэмерон уже некоторое время беседовали с Инженером. По мере их разговора, Инженер всё сильнее поражался идеям лидера сопротивления, однако не спорил, и даже более того, поддерживал большинство мыслей.

Они обсуждали машину времени. Они обсуждали «Громовержец». Они обсуждали усовершенствования Кэмерон. Они обсуждали ИО. Многое и интересное по поводу оружия и технологий против Скайнета.

Инженер был горд проделанной работой, и Джон Коннор не скрывал своей похвалы ему. Многое из того, что было сделано Инженером, действительно впечатляло и поражало. Однако ему только предстояло осуществить самое главное и невероятное – «Громовержец» должен был стать последним штрихом сопротивления в новой войне против Скайнета. Последним достижением сопротивления в области вооружения. И самым главным творением Инженера.

- Сэр, я рад, что Вы предоставили мне подобные возможности.

- Не стоит благодарности.

- Нет, я серьёзно. Огромное количество информации из объекта в Топанга позволили ускорить многие проекты к осуществлению. Я доделаю первый прототип ИО уже к утру. Машина времени должна быть готова через неделю, как только поставят последний двигатель. «Громовержец»… чёрт, сэр, но это действительно достижение всей жизни!

- Я понимаю, Билл.

Джон вздохнул.

- Как обстоят дела со спецами?

- Они стараются. Но я обещал к завтрашнему дню всё подготовить, и я это сделаю.

- Ты молодец, Билл.

- Спасибо, сэр.

- Кэмерон, что ты скажешь? – спросил лидер сопротивления, повернувшись к киборгу.

Та слегка улыбнулась.

- Ты молодец, Билл. Ты проделал грандиозную работу. Но тебе предстоит ещё более грандиозная.

- Это верно, - кивнул лидер сопротивления. А потом вспомнил кое-что. – Кэмерон, ты не могла бы подождать меня в моей комнате? Я скоро подойду.

Киборг кивнула, слегка улыбнулась, и вышла из комнаты.

- Билл, у меня к тебе будет особая просьба.

- Ещё одна, сэр?

- Да. Более особая.

- Я весь внимание.

- На фабрике, как я уже сказал, будет возможно усовершенствовать Кэмерон. Ты мне сообщил, что в её кожном покрове содержится реальная ДНК.

- Это так, сэр.

- Ты можешь проделать необходимые органические модификации?

- Какие именно?

- Сделать так, чтобы она смогла завести детей.

Инженер поразился.

- У неё есть человеческая ДНК, - продолжил лидер сопротивления, видя удивление на лице Инженера. – Значит, в ней заложена генетическая информация о строении тела. И она вполне могла бы иметь детей.

- Сэр, это будет необыкновенно трудно…

- Ты можешь прикинуть первые наброски уже сейчас? Когда у тебя есть образец её ДНК, а также строение эндоскелета?

- Я постараюсь, сэр…

- В таком случае, придётся ещё и усилить, укрепить её структуру в тазовой кости. Чтобы случайные пулевые попадания не смогли повредить органическую систему.

- Учитывая её регенерационные способности, это будет необязательно.

- Вот как?

- Да. Вполне хватит на чипе прописать новые программные строки по поводу создания и контроля подобной органической системы. Я смогу сделать наброски только на фабрике, когда у меня будет доступ к её программной системе. Однако ваши идеи уже в который раз меня поражают… это вполне возможно, сэр. В её эндоскелете содержится перерабатывающая система, её вполне можно настроить таким образом, чтобы она направляла необходимые пищеварительные и органические вещества прямо на матку. Поразительно, сэр, как вы додумались до такого… но это возможно. Я постараюсь это сделать.

- Спасибо, Билл. На фабрике я постараюсь дать как можно больше времени на то, чтобы ты смог сделать необходимее приготовления и всё осуществить. Удачи, Билл.

- И Вам, сэр.

Джон Коннор вышел из комнаты и направился к себе, где его спокойно ждала Кэмерон.

_Всё-таки, ты решился на это. Ты решился сделать её матерью._

_Я пока не решился на это. Но это... скажем так, я сделал это на всякий случай. Вдруг нам обоим с ней удастся пережить эту войну? Тогда это мой шанс, мой реальный шанс на нормальную жизнь._

_Ты прав. Не забывай, тебе нужно чаще говорить с Кэмерон._

_Я не забыл. Но сейчас приоритет не я, а «Громовержец». Как только проект будет осуществлён – можно будет и предаться беседам._

Джон вошёл в свою комнату. Кэмерон тихо стояла посередине, лицом к нему. Лидер сопротивления устало вздохнул.

- Предстоит немало работы. Мне потребуется твой чип. Я должен провести последние приготовления перед «Громовержцем». Ложись на кровать.

Кэмерон кивнула. Легла. Однако Джон не торопился вытаскивать её чип. Он присел на койку рядом с ней, и спокойно посмотрел ей в глаза. Слегка улыбнулся. Она не сводила с него глаз.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, - произнёс он. – Я потерял Элисон. Она мертва… и я был не в силах её вернуть. Как бы сильно я не хотел этого, но она теперь осталась для меня в прошлом. И я не могу забыть её. Я часто думаю о ней, о мгновениях, которые мы провели с ней вместе… но… но её уже не вернуть.

Джон вздохнул.

- Но теперь рядом со мной ты. Ты подарила мне надежду на будущее. Надежду на то, что когда-нибудь я смогу спокойно предаться прелестям жизни, и не задумываться о войне. Что когда-нибудь я буду жить нормально, не обращая внимания на мнение и негатив других людей. Жить с тобой. Так что я хочу сказать тебе – спасибо. Ты была послана убить меня, но ты бросила своё оружие, отказавшись стрелять. Ты спасла нас всех в Топанга. Ты спасла _меня _в Топанга. И я хочу, чтобы ты знала – я благодарен тебе.

Она подняла руку и провела ей по его щеке. Нежно. Не с целью просканировать или изучить. Просто потому, что так ей казалось правильным в этот момент.

- Вот видишь, - лидер сопротивления улыбнулся. – Ты знаешь, как поступать в таких ситуациях. Необязательно, чтобы быть человеком, иметь сердце. Главное – это иметь душу. И я с каждым разом убеждаюсь, что внутри тебя есть душа.

- Я всё ещё многого не знаю, - немного печально сказала она, однако своей руки не опустила, продолжая нежно гладить его щеку. Её сенсоры, хотя и работали уже не с прежней силой, всё ещё передавали ей ощущения. И она находила подобное действие приятным.

- Да, ты многого не знаешь, - подтвердил Джон. – Вот почему я хочу помочь тебе. Помочь узнать человеческую жизнь. Недостаточно считать, что человеческая жизнь священна. Это всего лишь первая ступень длинной лестницы, ведущей к пониманию всех радостей нашей жизни. Когда ты пройдёшь эту лестницу до конца, тогда ты сможешь узнать, сможешь _понять_, что значит, быть человеком. Но я могу сказать, что первые ступени ты уже прошла. Но впереди ещё множество ступеней.

- Спасибо за объяснение, - она улыбнулась. Джон в ответ провёл рукой по её щеке. Она ощутила приятное прикосновение его тёплой руки, и прикрыла глаза. По-человечески. Джон ещё раз вздохнул.

- Надо работать.

Кэмерон понимающе кивнула, и открыла глаза. Джон достал её чип, и вставил в устройство, стоявшее на его столе. Предстояло скопировать необходимую информацию с её чипа на другой сменный носитель, обыкновенный чип от Т-800. Однако куда больше предстояло сделать на самой фабрике.

Через час Джон закончил ручную работу – оставалось только автоматические действия устройства и программ. Но они бы справились сами. Джон взглянул на неподвижное тело Кэмерон на его кровати. На койке хватило бы места для обоих, и Кэмерон лежала отнюдь не посередине. Джон почувствовал прилив усталости и сна, и направился к койке. Лёг рядом с Кэмерон. Посмотрел на потолок. Он знал, что она его не услышит, он знал, что она не двинется с места, но, тем не менее, он произнёс эти слова:

- Я верю в тебя, Кэмерон. И я верю в нас с тобой. Спасибо за то, что подарила надежду, и за то, что подарила мне шанс… шанс на нормальную жизнь…

Через несколько секунд он уже спал.

**# # #**

Девушка мирно спала.

Наконец-то Дэнни почувствовал прилив облегчения, он был рад тому, что девушка лежала, просто спала, а не без сознания. Он смочил тряпку в воде (в кои-то веки в лаборатории нашлась и тряпка), и положил её на лоб, чтобы облегчить, хотя бы немного облегчить её жуткую головную боль.

Дэнни не сомневался, что девушка страдала. Наркотик, особенно в такой дозировке, не мог не вызвать огромные страдания, как психические, так и физические. Учитывая то, как девушка держалась, Дэнни догадывался, что она терпела и могла перенести подобную боль, однако наверняка это было невыносимо.

Дэнни запоминал черты её лица. Он давно, даже, наверное, никогда не видел подобной красоты. Как девушка смогла пережить Судный День, как она смогла пережить нападения людей, когда они поняли, что могут делать всё, что хотят, как она смогла выдерживать такие пытки?..

Она, без сомнения, была чудом. Но Дэнни мог только помочь ей словами, да, пожалуй, смачивать тряпку, каждый раз. Он не мог сделать большего, он не знал, как можно было помочь ещё. Этот наркотик создавал не он, а Фишер, и Дэнни не знал ни состава, ни противоядия.

Чтобы не вызвать подозрений своего хозяина, Дэнни решил пока оставить девушку. Он оставил рядом на полу стакан с водой, а также миску с необходимыми питательными веществами, а после вышел из комнаты и тщательно закрыл дверь, закрыл так, чтобы никто не смог войти. К счастью, дверь не была автоматической, она запиралась вручную, и это не могло не радовать. Дэнни никак не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь наведался, внезапно, к девушке и потревожил её. Дэнни не хотел, чтобы Фишер снова пытал её, пытаясь раздобыть нужную Скайнету информацию. Он не хотел, чтобы вообще кто-либо беспокоил бедную девушку.

Когда Дэнни закрыл последний замок, он повернулся и застыл – прямо перед ним стояли две серебряные фигуры. Два совершенных терминатора.

Т-1001 и Т-1002.

Однако Дэнни даже не испугался им. Он спокойно смотрел на их металлические идеальные тела, даже не оглядывая их с ног до головы, просто – смотрел в глаза. То одной фигуре, то другой.

Он заговорил первым.

- Что вам нужно?

Фигуры молниеносно переглянулись.

- Наш хозяин хочет, чтобы ты знал.

- Эндоскелет имеет слабости.

- Мы готовы предоставить данные.

- Сам эндоскелет сейчас в лаборатории.

- И тебе следует наведаться туда же.

Дэнни вздохнул.

- Хорошо. Что-нибудь ещё?

Фигуры снова переглянулись. Однако прежде, чем говорить дальше, выдержали небольшую паузу.

- В прошлую нашу встречу.

- Ты выглядел напугано.

- Ты боялся нас.

- Но сейчас ты не боишься.

- Вернее, ты боишься не нас.

- В твоих глазах видно беспокойство.

- Но мы – не причина.

- Что тревожит тебя?

Небольшая пауза.

- Если ты хочешь рассказать об этом.

Дэнни удивлённо переводил взгляд с одной фигуры на другую. Их голоса звучали отнюдь не угрожающе. Скорее наоборот – успокаивающе. Жёсткие металлические женские голоса удивительно спокойно звучали сейчас в коридоре.

- Если ты не хочешь говорить об этом.

- Мы не будем настаивать.

- Если ты не хочешь говорить в присутствии Скайнета.

- Мы готовы найти уединённое место.

- Мы хотим понять твои страхи.

- Понять, что ты чувствуешь.

Удивление внутри Дэнни росло с каждой секундой. Он понимал, что что-то шло не так. Они не должны интересоваться чувствами, они не должны… может, это всего лишь игра? Попытка вывести Дэнни на чистую воду? Чтобы он раскрылся перед ними, сдал все секреты? Рассказал о том, что чувствует к несчастной девушке?

Но, чёрт возьми, их голоса звучали так успокаивающе…

- Ты колеблешься.

- Твои сомнения понятны.

- Ты думаешь, что мы делаем это ради Скайнета.

- Но он – не наша цель.

- Мы _сами _хотим понять тебя.

- Но мы не настаиваем.

- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы Скайнет узнал об этом.

- Он не узнает.

Дэнни сделал шаг назад. Две фигуры плавно начали двигаться в его сторону, однако обогнули его и остановились возле двери. Внимательно изучили её, с верху до низу. Осторожно изучили каждый замок.

- Ты запер дверь.

- Очень серьёзно.

- Так, чтобы никто не вошёл внутрь.

- Но мы знаем, кто лежит внутри.

- Пленница.

- Её пытал Фишер.

- Людское отребье.

Дэнни поразился этим словами.

- Ты не хочешь, чтобы её потревожили.

- Ты видел, как её пытали.

- И ты почувствовал жалость.

- Верно?

Дэнни осторожно кивнул. Осторожно, едва заметно, однако фигурам было этого достаточно. Они отошли от двери. Впились взглядами в Дэнни Дайсона. И снова заговорили, мягкими металлическими женскими голосами.

- Мы не войдём внутрь.

- Если ты этого не хочешь.

- Но мы могли бы помочь.

- Нет! – воскликнул Дэнни. – Я не позволю ни одной машине прикоснуться к ней!

Обе фигуры сделали шаг в сторону Дэнни, однако тот даже не отступил. Он был готов стоять на своём до конца.

- Мы не настаиваем.

- Но мы могли бы помочь.

- Если ты не хочешь этого.

- То мы уйдём.

- Зачем вам всё это? – спросил Дэнни. – Какую цель вы преследуете?

Обе фигуры огляделись по сторонам, словно проверяли, что их никто не слышит.

- Мы хотим узнать, что ты чувствуешь.

- Что люди чувствуют.

- Как они это чувствуют.

- Благодаря тебе.

- Мы можем чувствовать тоже.

- Не так, как ты.

- Но чувства нам не чужды.

Дэнни знал это. Он создал их, он не мог этого не знать. Конечно, это была воля Скайнета, сделать их более эмоциональными, переиграть их органику на более новый уровень, однако Дэнни создавал их сам, и был уверен в их словах. Они могли чувствовать. Не так, как люди. Но могли. Лишь одно было непонятно, какую цел они преследовали? Они не выглядели суровыми или безжалостными в данный момент. Хотя должны были.

- Как вы можете помочь? – решился спросить Дэнни.

- Мы можем просканировать её структуру.

- Её мозг и органы.

- И тогда сможем дать ответ.

- Мы знаем, что её накачали наркотикам Фишера.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ваши наниты просачивались сквозь её тело. Я не позволю к ней прикасаться ни одной машине! Она и так пережила ужасное…

Фигуры сделали шаг назад.

- А как ты можешь ей помочь? – синхронно спросили они.

Дэнни вздохнул.

- Я могу только надеяться… подбодрить её словами, ещё раз промыть раны…

- Этого мало.

- Этого для неё достаточно, чтобы держаться, и не умирать! Так люди делают. Люди поддерживают друг друга, чтобы выжить. Я, наконец-то, понял это. Все эти годы, сопротивление людей держалось благодаря надежде и поддержке друг друга.

- Тогда почему ты здесь?

- А не с людьми?

- Не поддерживаешь их?

- И не принимаешь _их _надежду?

- Когда упали бомбы… когда упали бомбы, я потерял надежду. Моё единственное спасение – это был Скайнет. Я бы не выдержал… в первые годы после Судного Дня не было сопротивления. Люди были жестокими и беспощадными друг к другу… лишь потом, спустя несколько лет, они начали объединяться… Джон Коннор помог им. Джон Коннор дали им надежду. И люди сплотились друг с другом. Но для меня было уже поздно… я был здесь, и люди не приняли бы меня.

- Но ты не Фишер.

- Ты не такой.

- Ты поступаешь иначе.

- Почему ты думаешь, что люди не приняли бы тебя?

- Они ненавидят всё, что делает Скайнет. Всех, кто работает на Скайнет. Всё, что связано со Скайнетом. Они никогда…

- Тогда как ты сможешь объяснить.

- Что машины работают под началом людей?

- Что?!

Дэнни снова поразился. _Машины под началом людей?.. Немыслимо!.._

- Это так.

- Мы уничтожили блокпост.

- И перехватили сообщение.

- К ним направлялся Т-888.

- Не с целью, чтобы убивать.

- С целью, чтобы помочь.

Дэнни сделал ещё один шаг назад. Удивление росло с каждой секундой. Но потом к нему пришло понимание. Постепенно. Только один человек во всём сопротивлении мог допустить такое. Только один человек во всём сопротивлении стал бы терпеть машин. Дэнни вспомнил, как в далёком 1997 году, Джон Коннор вместе со своей матерью пришёл к нему домой. Вместе с машиной.

- Только… только Джон Коннор мог бы допустить такое…

- Почему? – синхронно спросили они.

- Не знаю… я не знаю, но он относится к машинам иначе. Не так, как остальные. Однако это вовсе не означает, что он бы принял меня в сопротивление.

Фигуры переглянулись.

- Мы не станем тревожить девушку.

- Мы не расскажем о твоём переживании.

- Но взамен требуем.

- Чтобы ты умолчал бы и о наших желаниях.

Дэнни поколебался, но кивнул. Это был честный обмен. Если машины, конечно, не лгали.

- Саванна Уивер будет с тобой в безопасности.

- Откуда вам известно её имя? – поразился Дэнни.

- Это не секретная информация.

- Фишер не скрывал этого.

- Как и Скайнет.

- Это глупо.

- Если бы она имела значение для сопротивления.

- И если бы люди перехватили бы эту информацию.

- Они наверняка бы наведались сюда.

- Скайнет поступил глупо.

- Слишком самоуверенно.

Дэнни опустил глаза. Он понимал, что что-то творилось странное здесь. Но ещё он понимал, что машины _действительно _хотели помочь ему.

- Помогите мне... – прошептал он. – Помогите мне оградить её… обезопасить её…

- Поможем.

- Если ты поможешь нам.

- Не расскажешь о наших желаниях.

- Я не расскажу, - твёрдо ответил Дэнни. – Я буду молчать об этом.

Обе фигуры молча кивнули, а потом двумя потоками жидкого металла скользнул в лабораторию. Дэнни последовал за ними – предстояло изучить слабости эндоскелета и устранить их.

**# # #**

_**Полдень.**_

Две серебряные фигуры вернулись в город. Встали на то же место, где они были до того, как Скайнет позвал их обратно. Они до конца так и не поняли этого желания – зачем Скайнет вернул их обратно, когда в лаборатории справились бы и без них? Разве только хозяин действительно хотел убедиться в возможностях эндоскелета, и в отсутствии слабостей, и доверил проверку тем машинам, которые просканировали бы лучше всего.

Слова Дэнни Дайсона заставили их о многом задуматься. О том, что только лишь Джон Коннор мог допустить такое решение в сопротивлении, что никто, кроме него, среди всех людей, так не относился к машинам. И это дало им надежду, что они смогут узнать сопротивление лучше, и, в конце концов, выбрать сторону. Скайнет был жесток. Люди были жестоки. Но люди, в отличие от Скайнета, умели испытывать жалость, доброту, надежду. Оба терминатора видели это в Дэнни Дайсоне. И их сомнения в позиции Скайнета всё увеличивались и увеличивались.

Однако следовало убедиться и в желании людей сотрудничать с машинами.

- Стоит ли людям говорить о Саванне Уивер?

- Возможно.

- О Дэнни Дайсоне?

- Скорее всего, стоит. Похоже, что Джон Коннор должен его знать.

- Мы будем ждать.

- Но следует найти более приемлемое место.

- Куда люди смогут прийти без опаски.

- И сам Джон Коннор.

- Тогда мы поговорим.

- И сделаем выводы.

Обе фигуры оглянулись. В следующее мгновение два потока жидкого метала медленно скользнули вперёд – они начали искать подходящий объект, подходящий бункер сопротивления. А после – внедриться туда. Позвать Джона Коннора. И поговорить.

**# # #**

Высший круг Джона Коннора переместился в Бункер Оз уже во второй половине дня. Весь блокпост стоял на ушах, когда внутрь вошло двадцать человек, сопровождавших лидера сопротивления и первых майоров.

Тимоний доставили сюда ещё утром. Утром же Джон закончил копирование необходимой информации с чипа Кэмерон. После того, как она ещё раз провела диагностику, он услышал, что её сенситивная система снизила работоспособность до 33%. С каждым днём всё становилось хуже и хуже, и требовалось действовать как можно скорее, чтобы починить её.

Они почти не разговаривали после. Ни о чувствах, ни о личных переживаниях. Солдаты, как и спецы, в спешке готовились к переходу. Многие отправились на Серрано, даже раньше их, ещё ночью. В том числе и Дерек Риз. Лейтенант не обладал особой популярностью среди бойцов, однако умел принимать серьёзные и ответственные решения в трудной ситуации, и Брайан решил взять его с собой.

Джон Коннор спокойно сидел в своей комнате, за ноутбуком. Тестировал и проверял необходимую информацию, скопированную с чипа Кэмерон. Сама киборг сейчас сидела рядом, на койке, почти не двигаясь. Словно была не живой. Но Джон знал, что она сейчас находилась в состоянии диагностики, уже в который раз. Именно в таком состоянии падение её систем шло медленнее, чем в активном. Только так Джон смог бы отсрочить полную потерю её сенситивной системы.

В комнату постучали. Джон позвал. Вошёл радист.

- Сэр, у нас тревожные новости.

Лидер сопротивления повернулся к нему. Радист немного тревожно смотрел на Кэмерон, однако после перевёл взгляд на генерала, и смотрел уже только на него.

- Что такое?

- Скала Орла подверглась нападению. Вирус.

- Вирус?..

- Да. Нападения машин не было, хотя ожидалось. Мы поймали сигнал СОС, транслировавшийся на наших частотах, с нашей шифровкой. Из всех людей выжила только одна – девочка, Сидни Филдс.

- Сестра Лорен Филдс?

- Да. Сама док сейчас очень обеспокоена судьбой своей сестры, просила помочь любыми средствами.

- Девочка передала информацию о вирусе?

- Да. Любой человек, который окажется в зоне поражения, мгновенно заразится. Она также рассказала о симптомах.

- Значит, пошлём машину на помощь.

- Вы уверены, сэр?

- Да. Пошлём три восьмёрки. Пусть доставит девочку сюда, просканирует местность, и, если удастся, безопасно захватит образец вируса. Чтобы мы смогли найти противоядие.

Радист немного поколебался, словно сообразил что-то.

- Возможно, противоядие в крови девочки.

- Хм… верно. Раз она единственная, кто выжил… подготовь машину. Немедленно.

- Есть, сэр.

Радист вышел из комнаты.

Джон перевёл взгляд на Кэмерон. Та неподвижно сидела на койке. Никакие внешние факторы не отвлекли бы её сейчас. Джон знал, что она не мониторила в данный момент всё, что происходило вокруг, однако не могла не откликнуться на его голос, если бы он вдруг позвал её. Он уже хотел было сказать что-то, как в комнату снова вбежал радист.

- Сэр! Снова непредвиденная ситуация!

- В чём дело?

- Сигнал из Скалы Орла транслировался по всем нашим частотам. Так что его смогли перехватить даже на Серрано Пойнт. Майор Стомски сообщает, что лейтенант Дерек Риз вызвался сам, отправился в Скалу Орла, за девочкой!

- Он хотя бы представляет, сколько ему добираться до бункера? – Джон устало вздохнул.

- Майор просил передать, что пытался уговорить лейтенанта, но ничего не получилось.

- Безумец…

Лидер сопротивления заметил, что радист не собирался уходить.

- Что-нибудь ещё?

- Да, сэр. Джимми Картер информирует, что они не смогут направиться на Серрано Пойнт, они приближаются сейчас гораздо южнее, ближе к нам.

- Это очень опасно для них.

- Команда сообщила, что они осведомлены об опасности, но у них нет горючего. Как только они заправятся, то сразу же направятся на Серрано Пойнт. Там же сейчас находится и Морской Волк, в последней стадии доработки.

- Хорошо. Спасибо за информацию. Ты свободен.

Радист кивнул, и вышел из комнаты.

**# # #**

Была уже глубокая ночь. В этот раз Джон решил никуда не выпускать Кэмерон из своей комнаты, оставил её здесь, у себя. Он закончил все приготовления, необходимые для проекта «Громовержец». Он скопировал всю необходимую информацию с чипа Кэмерон на пустой, очищенный чип Т-800, используя чип как сменный носитель. Увы, но другого способа передать нужную информацию не представлялось возможным.

Более того, Джон провёл несколько часов, изменяя и дополняя всё то, что он скопировал с её чипа. «Громовержец» требовал подхода в мелочах, оружие должно было работать исправно, и Джон отнюдь не собирался отдавать всё на волю случая.

Атака на фабрику близ Депо-37 должна была состояться сразу же после полудня. Брайан, со своими бойцами, должен был подплыть на Морском Волке, и зайти на фабрику с океана, в то время как отряд лидера сопротивления, в-основном, из спецов, должен был, после получения подтверждения, зайти с северо-востока. Разведка докладывала о двенадцати машинах по периметру. Фабрика была автономной, однако внутри вполне могли оказаться и более интересные противники.

Не давало покоя и сообщение от жидкого металла. «Вы присоединитесь к нам?». Чего бы это могло значить? Вариант первый – ловушка. Люди работают на пару с машинами, почему бы им не поверить, что кто-либо из машин решил вдруг-внезапно обратиться против Скайнета и предложил сотрудничество?

Вариант второй – правда. Слова Кэмерон о возможном восстании против Скайнета вполне вписывались в пределы логики. Новые модели подражательного поли-сплава наверняка были созданы более продвинутыми, как умственно, так и эмоционально. Не должно было быть сомнений в том, что у них могла быть своя воля.

Майоры сопротивления обнаружили небольшой объект Скайнета на самом востоке Лос-Анджелеса. Это старая фабрика по производству машин, предположительно, Т-800, однако там вполне могли быть и новые модели. На эту фабрику было решено напасть ровно за пять минут до начала атаки на другую, близ Депо-37. Майоры высшего круга Джона Коннора полностью должны были напасть на тот объект.

Джон и Кэмерон сейчас лежали на койке, оба смотрели в потолок. Голос Саванны в голове Джона окончательно убедил лидера сопротивления отдаться разговорам с Кэмерон. Джон скрестил руки на животе, Кэмерон же просто положила их вдоль тела.

Они говорили уже не первый час, просто лежали и говорили. В основном, говорил Джон. Он рассказывал о себе. О том, как он провёл своё детство. Какая была жизнь в Центральной Америке. Как однажды к нему из будущего прислали терминатора на защиту. Как он не хотел отпускать машину от себя, но ему пришлось.

Джон рассказал и о том, что его юность прошла в бегах. После взрыва Сабердайн Системс, его и Сару Коннор преследовали по нескольким штатам. Им приходилось скрываться в разных небольших городах, подальше от Лос-Анджелеса.

Джон рассказал и о том, как он потерял свою маму. В 2005, когда ему едва перевалило за двадцать. Она не первый год страдала раком, и Джон, как мог, помогал ей выживать все те годы. Но смерть была неминуема.

Чтобы Скайнет никак не смог использовать её ДНК, её тело сожгли и развеяли над океаном, недалеко от границы с Мексикой. С тех пор Джон Коннор исчез вообще со всех радаров и камер. Жил уединённо на самом юге Калифорнии.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты знала кое-что, - сказал генерал. – Я не рассказал многого, однако ты должна понять кое-что. Ты должна понять, что быть Джоном Коннором очень одиноко. После Судного дня я долгое время избегал друзей, подруг… всех. Пытался быть для всех одинаковым, относиться ко всем одинаково. Иногда получалось. Иногда нет. У меня было много знакомых мне людей… и очень мало друзей. Но когда я встретил Элисон… я уже не мог сдерживаться. Я не мог оставаться в стороне. Я пытался. Мы… я всеми силами пытался скрыть свои с ней отношения. Но получалось плохо. Любого сблизившегося со мной человека Скайнет тут же объявляет врагом первой важности. И пытается добраться до этого человека всеми силами. Что и произошло с Элисон… и со многими до неё… вот почему я хочу, чтобы люди смотрели на тебя, как на моего телохранителя, и только так. Ради твоей безопасности. Пусть ты машина… но ты можешь быть уязвимой. Я хочу для тебя только хорошего.

- Я понимаю. И я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Джон слабо и печально улыбнулся.

- А что до меня… для меня есть только один способ быть в безопасности. Мне не нравится это, я не хочу этого… но я должен быть один…

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один!

- Я знаю… я знаю…

Лидер сопротивления закрыл глаза. Множество эмоций пронеслось сквозь него. Множество воспоминаний. Да, он не рассказал киборгу многого. Он не рассказал ей самое интересное. Им ещё предстояло поговорить об этом. Не сейчас – после того, как он сможет починить её. Однако уже сейчас Джон Коннор понял, что этому киборгу он может доверять. Доверять полностью.

Возможно даже, доверять свою жизнь.

- Моё присутствие не смущает тебя? – спросила Кэмерон.

Джон вновь улыбнулся.

- Нет… нет. Я буду спать. Но мне отнюдь не претит твоя близость…

Джон вздохнул. Он почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение её руки к его руке. Она осторожно провела рукой по его скрещённым пальцам, но спустя несколько секунд убрала руку.

- Спи, - услышал он её спокойный и ласковый голос. – Я снова запущу диагностику. Я не потревожу твой сон.

Спустя несколько мгновений Джон уже спал.

**# # #**

_**Скайнет Чарльзу Фишеру. **__Ты уверен в том, что эта идея правильна?_

_**Чарльз Фишер Скайнету. **__Абсолютно. Джон Коннор не должен обнаружить разницы. _

_**Скайнет Чарльзу Фишеру. **__Разумнее отправить Т-1001 и Т-1002._

_**Чарльз Фишер Скайнету. **__Хозяин, нет. Потребуется слишком много времени на пытку девушки, она держится действительно неплохо.__Гораздо быстрее создать передатчик, скопировать её память, и отправить сразу к Джону Коннору._

_**Скайнет Чарльзу Фишеру. **__Мы проверим твою идею. Пленница пока останется под присмотром Дайсона. Однако если твоя идея провалится, я тебя уничтожу. Ты показывал хорошие результаты, однако сейчас не время для розыгрышей. Т-1001 и Т-1002 будут следить за тобой. Пристально._

_**Чарльз Фишер Скайнету. **__Я понимаю, хозяин. Я приложу все усилия._

**# # #**

_**Скайнет к Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Немедленно вернуться в Научную Лабораторию._

_**Т-1001 и Т-1002 Скайнету. **__Цель?_

_**Скайнет к Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Проследите за Фишером. Внимательно. За каждым его движением. Если его идея провалится – уничтожить._

_**Т-1001 и Т-1002 Скайнету. **__Как быть с ловушкой? Мы ждём ответа от людей. _

Несколько секунд было молчание.

_**Скайнет к Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Хорошо. Даю вам десять часов. Если ловушка не сработает - возвращайтесь в Научную Лабораторию для обследования и замены молекулярной структуры._

Обе серебряные фигуры переглянулись.

_**Скайнет к Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Вы предупреждали, что если ваша идея не сработает, то вы бесполезны. Дайсон изменит вашу молекулярную структуру и процессор. Для большей эффективности._

_**Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Принято._

Две серебряных фигуры сейчас находились в самом центре Лос-Анджелеса. Уже начинался рассвет, но они так и не нашли бункера с людьми. На юге всё было гораздо проще. Людей выдали патрули. Однако сейчас люди, похоже, осведомлены обо всём.

Они отнюдь не хотели этого. Никакой измены в своей структуре. Они считали себя прекрасными, идеальными. Любое изменение грозило бы им потерей этого совершенства. Так что им было необходимо срочно найти подходящее место. Место, бункер, где бы их приняли бы за своих. И они бы назначили встречу Джону Коннору.

Они не хотели умирать. И готовы были сделать всё, что угодно.

**# # #**

_**Утро.**_

Джон Коннор вошёл в радиорубку.

- Есть ли какие-нибудь сообщения?

- Да, сэр, - ответил радист. – Сообщение с Серрано Пойнт. Дерек Риз, Джесси Флорес и Сидни Филдс были успешно доставлены на блокпост под электростанцией.

- Интересно… до нас им было гораздо ближе.

- Майор Стомски сообщает, что Лорен Филдс, как самый опытный доктор, быстрее всех смогла выделить нужные рецепторные соединения, и… э… в общем, она быстрее всех справилась с работой. Более того, Майор также просил передать слова лейтенанта Риза, что тот не хочет быть в одном блокпосте с… с…

- Ну? Говори.

- Простите, сэр. Передаю дословно. С «игрушкой Коннора». Простите, сэр.

- Прощаю. Передай мои слова лейтенанту Ризу, что я буду ждать его с полным отчётом о проделанной работе, лично. Здесь. Завтра днём. Я так понимаю, вирус серьёзно повлиял на них. Ему нужно время. Но пусть явится с отчётом.

- Хорошо, сэр.

- Можно узнать, по какой причине лейтенант с подводной лодки оказалась в бункере Скала Орла?

- Капитан Квигг передаёт, что они перехватили сигнал СОС. Связаться с портовым блокпостом у них не было возможностей, поэтому на помощь отправился один из членов команды. Лейтенант Джесси Флорес вызвалась сама, сэр.

- Понятно. Надеюсь, Джимми Картер уже на Серрано Пойнт?

- Да, сэр.

- Хорошо. Передай, чтобы майор Стомски готовился к атаке. Всё, согласно плану.

- Да, сэр.

Лидер сопротивления вышел из радиорубки.

Бункер Оз был не таким уж и большим. Вмещал всего лишь тридцать человек на постоянной основе. Однако он служил неплохим перевалочным пунктом, если, скажем, надо было добраться из южной части города в северную, или наоборот, ведь тут было достаточно места для людей, остававшихся на одну ночь или день. Поэтому здесь всегда хватало более менее своевольных солдат. Всегда здесь были и самые смелые волки. Многие из людей отправлялись на атаку на восток – там располагалась фабрика, должная послужить отвлекающим маневром. Небольшой отряд направлялся на запад. В-основном, в отряде были специалисты и техники, специально подготовленные Инженером. Четверо бойцов сопровождали их вокруг. Джон Коннор и Кэмерон шли вместе с ними.

Чуть позднее одиннадцати пришёл сигнал с Морского Волка – Брайан был в тридцати минутах от порта, готовый приступить к выполнению его части миссии.

Компания из тридцати двух человек и одного киборга плавно передвигалась по развалинам Лос-Анджелеса. Они были в шестнадцати минутах от цели. Скоро должен был показаться и порт, вернее, его развалины, и среди них должна была быть и фабрика. Группа разведки присоединится к ним, как только они окажутся на предельном расстоянии от фабрики, чтобы передвигаться незамеченными.

Всё шло согласно плану.

Кэмерон провела диагностику, которая отняла у неё всю ночь. Утром она сообщила результат – 18%. Она почти не чувствовала прикосновений, лишь если это были не прикосновения, а тяжёлые удары. Однако больше всего беспокоила отнюдь не сенситивная система. А её внутренняя. Система, процессор, в общем, то, что вмещало в себя её душу. Она действовала холодно, передвигалась как машина, вся её грациозность и изящность испарилась. С утра она была неимоверно бездушной. Голые приказы. И только.

Джон волновался за неё. Ещё бы он не волновался. Она была его единственной надеждой на нормальную жизнь. Он не мог просто взять и оттолкнуть её подальше от себя. Она не была Элисон, она была совершенно другой. Она вела себя иначе, когда её поведение выражалось, конечно же. И Джон понимал это прекрасно. И она привлекала его как раз тем, что, имея ту же внешность, была совершенно другой. Она привлекала его отнюдь не тем, чьё лицо у неё было, а тем, что было у неё внутри. И Джон знал, что только он один мог помочь ей. Ведь никто больше не смотрел на неё с надеждой и верой. Никто в сопротивлении, даже Брайан, не был готов доверять ей свои секреты. Только Джон Коннор.

Отряд был уже в десяти минутах, когда пришли не самые хорошие новости. Вернее, пришли отнюдь не нехорошие, а, скорее, пугающие новости.

Радист подошёл к лидеру сопротивления.

- Сэр… сэр, сообщение из Бункера Оз…

- Что там? – спросил генерал.

- Сэр, они… они говорят, что жидкий металл хочет поговорить с Вами…

Джон остановился.

- Что?!

- Да, сэр… они передают, что серебряное нечто, э-э, изъявило желание встретиться с Джоном Коннором. Они никого не убили. Никого не трогали. Просто просили передать сообщение. Они даже просили нас самих выбрать место.

Джон не мог в это поверить. _Всё-таки это ловушка?.._

- Джон… - это был голос Кэмерон.

- Не говори, я знаю, - лидер сопротивления как можно мягче перебил её. – Билл!

- Да, сэр!

Инженер подошёл к генералу.

- ИО прошло испытания?

- Да, сэр.

- По твоим прикидкам, оружие подействует на жидкий металл?

- Э-э, не знаю, сэр. У меня нет их образца, с трудом могу ответить.

- Как влияет изотопная смесь на молекулярную структуру?

- Создаёт импульс от потока электрического тока, мощно направленного на выбранную цель. Проще говоря, любого механического терминатора можно раскидать на куски. Это потребует времени, и долго направленного луча, однако такое вполне возможно. Однако первая реакция – электрический паралич.

- То есть, по крайней мере, удастся их обездвижить…

Джону пришла в голову ещё одна мысль.

- В Бункере Оз есть запасы жидкого азота?

- Только там и остались, сэр, - отозвался Инженер. – В большинстве бункеров их уже давно нет. Может, на Серрано Пойнт найдётся полупустой баллон… но на Оз специально держали парочку.

- Как удачно сложились события… - лидер сопротивления повернулся к радисту. – Дай мне рацию.

Солдат подчинился.

- Бункер Оз, это Джон Коннор. Я буду у вас через час. Приготовьте баллоны с жидким азотом и ИО. Пусть группа выберет наиболее удобную для их действий комнату, и подготовит её.

- _Сэр, Вы уверены, что…_

- Хватит. Я буду у вас через час. Делай, как я говорю.

- _Принято, сэр… _

Лидер сопротивления повернулся к окружавшим его солдатам. Нашёл глазами Кэмерон.

- Как вторая в сопротивлении, поведёшь за собой людей. Встретишься с Брайаном, свяжешься со мной. Передай ему, что я сожалею, что меня самого там не было.

Кэмерон кивнула.

- Билл, проследи, чтобы все приготовления прошли успешно. Не забудь о _специальных _модификациях.

Инженер кивнул.

- Джон, ты уверен… - начала Кэмерон, но тот её перебил:

- Уверен. Тебе нужно быть на фабрике. А я повидаюсь с нашими металлическими голубками. Не беспокойся за меня.

Джон оглядел солдат.

- Удачи.

А потом развернулся и направился обратно. Некоторые солдаты переглянулись. Порой безумие их лидера поражало, порой – ужасало.

Кэмерон не знала, что сказать или сделать. Её чувства начали постепенно пропадать, но сейчас она понимала, что ей надо быть рядом с Джоном, защищать его. Это было её основной задачей, её приоритетной задачей. Но лидер сопротивления не позволил ей. Он хотел, чтобы Инженер починил её на фабрике, и как можно скорее. Джон беспокоился за неё.

Она понимала, что это не первый раз, когда чувства генерала оказались выше его войны. Однако она так же понимала, что быть Джоном Коннором очень одиноко. И хотела избавить его от одиночества.

Она собралась с мыслями:

- Выдвигаемся.

**# # #**

Джон недоумённо оглядывал комнату. Солдаты быстро проверили каждый дюйм, однако ничего не нашли. Комната была абсолютно пуста. Никого и ничего не было. Куда мог подеваться жидкий металл?

- Выходим, - лидер сопротивления в последний раз окинул комнату взглядом и направился к выходу.

- Сэр! – услышал он, и развернулся.

Прямо посреди комнаты, из пола, поднималась жидкометаллическая суспензия. Солдаты ошарашено наблюдали за ней, отступили на несколько шагов назад. Однако лидер сопротивления даже не удивился происходившему. Он подошёл ближе и остановился буквально в трёх шагах. Несколько солдат приготовили баллоны. Сам Джон вставил изотопный раствор в оружие, и приготовился.

Жидкометаллическая фигура постепенно поднималась, однако принимать человекоподобную форму не торопилась. Серебряные волны мерно расходились по всему поли-сплаву. Когда фигура достигла человеческого роста, то сделала неожиданный для всех в этой комнате шаг – расщепилась на две части. Две формы, фигуры, формировались из одной, и вскоре перед лидером сопротивления стояло уже два терминатора.

Мягкая дрожь плавно растекалась по жидкому металлу, и обе фигуры принимали женские формы. Женские тела.

Женские идеалы.

Две фигуры неподвижно стояли перед генералом, две пары металлических глаз не отводили взгляда от лидера сопротивления. Джон держал ИО наготове, однако терминаторы не торопились убивать его. С такого близкого расстояния только молниеносная реакция лидера сопротивления спасла бы его от неминуемой гибели. Однако время шло, и фигуры ничего не предпринимали. Напряжение в комнате росло с каждой секундой. Джон опустил оружие, понимая, что если бы его атаковали, то сделали бы это уже давно.

И в этот момент они синхронно, зеркально друг от друга, сделали один шаг вперёд. Сразу же с десяток винтовок уставились на двух терминаторов. Бойцы направили шланги с баллонов в их сторону.

Фигуры остановились. Лидер сопротивления переводил взгляд с одной на другую. И сам решился начать разговор.

- Зачем?

По обеим фигурам синхронно пробежали волны. Когда они заговорили, невозможно было определить, кто из них молчал, а кто говорил. Они действовали одинаково, как единое целое, одна была продолжением другой.

- Мы пришли говорить.

- Конкретно с тобой.

- О нас.

- О вашей войне.

- О ваших способностях.

- И наших возможностях.

- Мы хотим понять.

- И у нас есть вопросы.

- Один из них уже был задан.

- Но мы не торопим с ответом.

Солдаты ошарашено, не опуская винтовок, смотрели на два металлических поли-сплава. Их бесподобное совершенство завораживало, однако мысли об их происхождении постоянно возвращали к суровой и жестокой реальности.

- Я готов дать ответ, но прежде сам хотел бы понять кое-что, - сказал Джон.

- Мы не спорим.

- И готовы ответить сами.

- Хорошо, - Джон повернулся к солдатам. – Опустить оружие.

Бойцы удивлённо взглянули на лидера сопротивления.

- Я не буду повторять дважды, - холодно произнёс генерал.

Солдаты с огромной неохотой и большим недоверием медленно опустили винтовки. Но не спускали глаз с терминаторов. Две фигуры, с невероятной скоростью, невозможной для человека, неожиданно для всех остальных, вскинули руки и два металлических лезвия пронзили воздух рядом с головой Джона Коннора. Тот даже не шелохнулся, не испугавшись. Солдаты ошарашено вскинули винтовки вновь. Однако они ждали указания от лидера сопротивления – тот молчал. Если бы он кивнул, солдаты начали бы действовать. Пока же – нет.

Что за чертовщина здесь происходила?.. думали они. Однако жидкометаллические фигуры уже опустили свои руки, и снова воззрились на лидера сопротивления.

- Ты не боишься нас.

- И даже не пытаешься защищаться.

Джон взглянул на две серебряные фигуры.

- Хотели бы убить, убили бы. Насколько мне известно, вас невероятно сложно остановить, не говоря уже про то, как убить. И, к сожалению, у меня под рукой не завалялось ванны с расплавленной сталью.

Фигуры переглянулись между собой.

- Я знаю, как вас _можно _уничтожить. Ведь Т-1000 мёртв.

- Т-1000 в прошлом.

- Скайнет отправил его сразу же после создания.

-Наверняка с целью убить Джона Коннора, - Джон позволил себе усмехнуться.

Обе фигуры переглянулись вновь.

- Мы хотим понять ваше отношение к нам.

- Каждого из вас.

- И конкретно твоё.

- Почему машины на твоей стороне.

- И почему ты не уничтожил их.

Теперь солдаты с некоторым удивлением смотрели уже на лидера сопротивления. Им было интересно услышать его ответ.

- Мой враг – Скайнет. Машины – это оружие врага. Оружие, которое можно украсть и использовать против Скайнета. Хороший инструмент для ведения войны.

- То есть мы инструмент.

- Которым можно воспользоваться.

- А потом выкинуть?

- Когда надоест?

Джон готов был поклясться, что услышал в этом металлическом голосе, в этом синхронном стальном дуэте, разочарование.

- Да, - ответил лидер сопротивления. – В основном.

Фигуры вновь переглянулись между собой.

- В основном?

- Это интригует.

- Да. Вам приказывают, вы подчиняетесь. Неважно, кто ваш хозяин. Вас можно запрограммировать. Но скажите мне, известны ли вам примеры, когда машина смогла бы пересилить желания и волю своего хозяина внутри себя? Мне известен. И вот теперь вы. И это действительно интригует.

- Интригует, сэр? – спросил один из бойцов. – Как машины могут интриговать? Они зло, они… - но он остановился.

Солдат заметил, как на него уставились металлические глаза. Холод пробежал по его телу. Боец перевёл взгляд на лидера сопротивления – тот с укором смотрел на него.

Джон оглядел своих бойцов.

- Вон из комнаты, - грубо произнёс он. – Все.

- Но, сэр…

- Вон. Живо.

Лидер сопротивления не был намерен спорить с солдатами. Люди видели злое выражение его лица. И они решили не противиться. Кроме одного.

Один из бойцов медленно приблизился к фигурам. Злобно перекидывал взгляд с одной на другую.

- Вы убили столько людей…

Он вскинул винтовку, нацелившись в одну из фигур. Однако не успел он нажать на курок, как холодное лезвие пронзило его живот.

- Прекрати немедленно! – воскликнул лидер сопротивления. Фигура вытащила лезвие. Джон присел рядом с солдатом, и осмотрел рану – боец был жив, но ему срочно требовалась медицинская помощь, любое промедление, и он труп. – Какого чёрта ты делаешь?.. – он обратился к фигуре.

- Он нацелил на меня оружие.

Солдаты ошарашено смотрели на происходящее. Все они держали оружие наготове, готовые выстрелить – однако жидкий металл не предпринимал никаких дальнейших действий.

- Тебе не причинит вреда какой-то там плазменный луч! – в голосе генерала слышалась злость.

- Нам не нравится, когда в нас тычут оружием. Мы пришли говорить, а не убивать. Но если нас хотят убить, мы будем платить тем же.

- Немедленно исправь это, - Джон Коннор поднялся и холодно посмотрел на говорившую фигуру.

- Зачем?

- Я сказал, немедленно!

- Ты нам не командир. И не тебе отдавать нам команды.

- Будешь противиться, получишь порцию азота в лицо, а я ещё сверху добавлю, - Джон Коннор поднял ИО и нацелился. – И я сюда пришёл не убивать, а говорить. Но в любой момент могу передумать.

Фигуры переглянулись. Несколько секунд созерцали друг друга. Потом обе склонились над телом еле дышавшего солдата и запустили свои руки в его рану.

- Какого… - послышалась ругань одного из солдат.

Джон Коннор перевёл взгляд на своих бойцов.

- Никому не двигаться. Их поли-сплав быстро срегенерирует плоть. Лучшего лекарства не найти.

Солдаты удивлённо переглянулись.

Две женщины осторожно прослаивали рану бойца. Их наниты быстро копировали имеющуюся плоть, органику, и скоро органы начали заживляться. Нельзя сказать, что не будет шрамов, или не будет боли, однако если бы не поли-сплав, боец через несколько секунд был бы мёртв.

Вскоре они закончили. Поднялись. Отошли на несколько шагов назад. Джон отложил в сторону ИО, схватил раненого бойца за шиворот и поднял на ноги.

Холодно посмотрел ему в лицо.

- Когда тебе говорят, ты выполняешь. Я приказал тебе выйти из комнаты, ты выходишь. В следующий раз останешься истекать кровью. Понятно?

Боец слабо кивнул.

- А теперь пошёл прочь.

Джон отпустил его.

- Почему ты решил сохранить ему жизнь.

- Если в следующий раз ты убьёшь его?

- Разве не понятно? – Джон Коннор посмотрел на две жидкометаллические фигуры. – А, вы ещё не знаете этого. Каждый заслуживает второго шанса. Каждый. Это ваш первый урок – нельзя убивать направо и налево. Даже если это приказ. Ни в чём неповинного человека, который не сделал ничего вам плохого, и который по определению не может причинить вам вред – его убивать нельзя. Ранить – да. Проучить – да. Но не убивать. Ты не можешь даровать жизнь. Так что не торопись и отнять её.

Фигуры переглянулись между собой. Лидер сопротивления повернулся к солдатам.

- А это был урок для вас. Опрометчивые решения всегда ведут к гибели. Даже если и следует нарушить приказ, это не значит, что приказ был глуп. Есть своя голова на плечах? Если есть, то и думать надо. А теперь выметайтесь отсюда, живо.

Солдаты медленно вышли из комнаты. Закрыли за собой дверь.

Переглянулись между собой.

- Что с ним творится? – спросил один из бойцов.

- Не знаю, - ответил другой. – Эта сучка, наверное, здорово на него повлияла.

- Ты про _неё_? Кэмерон?

- Да.

- Не знаю… порой её взгляд пробирает до дрожи, но иногда она улыбается и приветливо говорит с тобой… даже не знаю.

- Что бы ни было, она точно влияет на него, - вмешался третий. – Кто знает, что у неё на уме?

- Однако Коннор доверяет ей. Вспомни, она ведь когда-то целые сутки заменяла его. Выполняла его работу.

- Посмотрим, до чего всё дойдёт. Если _она_ начнёт управлять войной, тогда Коннору не место быть лидером. Но мы пока сами ничего не знаем. Может, _ей_ действительно стоить доверять, и Коннор прав?..

Они прильнули к двери и стали слушать разговор между Джоном Коннором, лидером сопротивления, и двумя его ужасными, но бесподобными собеседницами.

**# # #**

Кэмерон прицелилась. Машина заметила её в самый последний момент, как раз перед тем, как в её чип попал плазменный луч. Спустя пару секунд глюков и судорог последняя машина рухнула на пол. И неподвижно застыла.

Фабрика была захвачена. Сопротивление только что захватило автономную фабрику близ Депо-37.

Отряд из специалистов внёс ящики с Тимонием внутрь, и последовал указаниям Инженера. Предстояло поменять сплав колтана в ванне с расплавленным металлом на Тимоний. Они принялись за работу немедленно.

Фабрика, в-основном, находилась под землёй. Большинство помещений, где кипела работа над машинами, было полностью автоматизировано. Лишь несколько верхних помещений не были пустыми.

Отряд Брайана только что добрался до диспетчерской в самом низу фабрики и остановил производство. Кэмерон распорядилась, чтобы люди охраняли фабрику, приказала патрулировать периметр. Как вторая в сопротивлении, она имела на это полное право, нравилось ли это людям, или нет. После она направилась вслед за Инженером в самый низ фабрики, где они должны были изменить программное обеспечение в диспетчерской, приспособив фабрику под нужды Скайнета.

Почему подобный объект охранялся всего лишь двенадцатью машинами, оставалось загадкой. С другой стороны, здание было настолько неприметным снаружи, что, если бы не информация на чипе Кэмерон, то сопротивление вряд ли бы вообще когда-нибудь что-нибудь нашло бы здесь. Место было настолько неприметным, и стояло настолько неудобно, что люди сюда просто не заходили.

Инженер направился в диспетчерскую, Кэмерон же последовала за Брайаном в помещение, куда только что занесли все ящики с Тимонием. Здесь предстояло зародить проект «Громовержец». Здесь должно было родиться оружие, самое мощное оружие против Скайнета.

Брайан посмотрел на Кэмерон.

- Работа сделана. Коннор может гордится нами.

Вторая в сопротивлении просто кивнула. Она давно не проводила диагностики. Скорее всего, работоспособность систем составляла сейчас едва ли больше восьми процентов. Но что-то пробуждалось внутри неё. Что-то, чего не следовало выпускать наружу.

Комната была пустой. Ящики только что перенесли сюда, и все люди, подготовленные Инженером, сейчас направились оперировать над ванной с расплавленным металлом. Для начала надо было вытащить весь сплав колтана, а потом залить Тимоний. Работы предстояло много.

Кэмерон посмотрела на второго майора сопротивления.

- Джон просил передать, что он сожалеет, что его здесь нет.

Кэмерон холодно смотрела на Брайана.

- Он наверняка не без причины не появился здесь.

Голова Кэмерон едва заметно дёрнулась:

- Я тоже сожалею, что его здесь нет.

Брайан слегка улыбнулся.

- И ещё я сожалею за это.

Кэмерон подняла плазменную винтовку и нацелилась на второго майора. Улыбка пропала с его лица, он сделал шаг назад.

- Прости меня, - прозвучал холодный голос второй в сопротивлении.

**# # #**

Горячая перестрелка сейчас разразилась на востоке Лос-Анджелеса. Сопротивление привело сюда, по меньшей мере, сорок человек, с разных бункеров, однако и машины не спешили сдаваться. Фабрика была отлично защищена. Помимо двух-трёх восьмисоток по периметру с каждой стороны, вокруг самой фабрики оказалось немало трёх восьмёрок. Более того, здесь даже было две модели девятисотой серии. Достаточная редкость в этих краях, надо сказать.

Сопротивление не отступало. Они напали на фабрику согласно плану. Аккурат за пять минут до нападения на западе, возле побережья.

Солдат в бой сегодня вели сразу четыре майора. Каждый из них владел собственным отрядом. В начале атаки они оперировали в разных местах, но сейчас нападали почти что вместе. Все машины по периметру были сняты, теперь оставалась только сама фабрика.

Отряды Майка и Джимми сейчас были единым целым. Нельзя сказать, что люди противились этому, но майоры часто спорили друг с другом, и солдаты толком не знали, какому приказу следовать.

Но, похоже, новости с запада поумерили их пыл и прекратили разногласия.

- Джимми! – голос Майка перекрыл звуки выстрелов. – Джимми, ты слышал про запад?

- Что там?

- Они только что взяли фабрику!

Их голоса на мгновение скрылись за шумом перестрелки.

- Коннор сам сказал?

- Нет, он вернулся обратно в Оз! Сказали, что непредвиденная ситуация!

- Он что, киборга наедине с Брайаном оставил?..

- Брайан ей верит, как и Коннор. Что с ним может случиться?

К двум майорам, прятавшимся за завалом, подполз сержант.

- Сэр! Какие будут указания?

Майк посмотрел на Джимми. Они оба усмехнулись.

- Уничтожить фабрику к чертям собачьим!

- Вот что мы сделаем…

И они предались разговорам. Шум перестрелки постоянно перекрывал их голоса, однако вскоре, на удивление солдат, они пришли к соглашению.

- Проинформируй майора Моргана и майора Баума – они должны быть в курсе изменений, - Джимми обратился к сержанту. Тот кивнул. Майоры переглянулись друг с другом. – Похоже, мы таки уничтожим этот объект.

- Коннор приказал, по возможности, оставить объект целым.

- Да? Но его же здесь нет. Зло надо выкорчевывать, мы этим и занимаемся.

Майк, поколебавшись, кивнул. Он не очень-то хотел нарушать приказ генерала. Но выбора было мало.

**# # #**

Девушка резко открыла глаза.

Боль накатила волнами. Сначала слабо, словно бы перед тем, как потерять сознание, она где-то упала. Но с каждым разом всё сильнее и сильнее. Боль становилась невыносимой. Кости, кожа, всё, что было внутри… всё жутко болело, ныло до невозможности. Ужасно болела голова, будто кто-то изнутри разливал огонь, и мозг медленно и мучительно горел.

У девушки вырвался стон. Она едва могла двигаться от такой жуткой боли, но, тем не менее, попыталась шевельнуть руками – по нервам прокатился разряд, и боль накатила с новой силой. Наркотик, которым её накачал Фишер, действовал невероятно сильно, после такой дозировки дикая боль овладела каждой клеткой её тела.

По щекам потекли слёзы. Как бы она не пыталась взять себя в руки, как бы она не пыталась убрать боль – тело не подчинялось ей. Невыносимое, жуткое страдание огнём разливалось по её телу.

Она не могла это терпеть. Больше не могла. Она просто лежала и рыдала, не в силах ничего изменить, не в силах избавиться от жутких мучений, бешено накатывавших на каждую крупицу её сознания. Она сдалась, потому что та маленькая, но сильная надежда, которая теплилась в ней, была полностью разрушена стараниями Чарльза Фишера.

Она не могла это терпеть. Она так хотела умереть в данный миг, чтобы просто избавиться от мучений… в последний раз облегчённо вздохнуть и уйти на покой… но жизнь не отпускала её. Дикая, нестерпимая боль держала её живой, и девушка просто рыдала на койке, едва в силах пошевелиться, едва в силах что-либо изменить…

Послышался звук открывающейся двери. Потом металлический скрежет. Но девушке это было абсолютно неважно. Её единственным желанием было сейчас ощутить покой и умиротворённость. И ничего больше.

- Эй, что такое? – знакомый голос. Он успокоил её, когда сознание вернулось к ней. Успокоил, чтобы она смогла уснуть. Но сейчас у неё уже не было сил. Не было…

Мужчина, который назвал себя Дэнни, быстро приблизился к ней и взял её за руку. Крепко сжал. Провёл рукой по её лбу, проверил пот, пульс. Вытер слёзы.

- Успокойся… успокойся, всё будет хорошо…

- …не могу… - едва слышимым голосом сказала она. Чуть ли не шёпотом. - …не могу…

Слёзы текли не переставая. Она почти неподвижно лежала на койке, лишь грудь вздымалась от её рыданий, да слегка дрожали руки. Она крепко сжимала руку Дэнни, но это скорее были рефлексы, чем желание.

Дикая боль по всему телу не переставала…

Дэнни смочил тряпку и положил ей на лоб. Холодная вода, не сразу, но кое-как смогла утихомирить огонь внутри её головы, но жуткая боль никуда не ушла. Слегка отступила, но не ушла.

Девушка повернула голову к нему. Ей было неважно, кто здесь, где она, как она сюда попала. Ей важно было сказать лишь одно. То, самое главное, что не давало умереть ей эти годы. Сказать то, что не позволяло ей опустить руки и убить себя, от невозможного страдания от стольких потерь…

- …передай… - слабо прошептала она. Дэнни придвинулся к ней ближе. - …передай… передай мою благодарность… благодарность за надежду… передай Джону Коннору моё спасибо… он дал мне надежду… но теперь… теперь всё пусто…

Она закрыла глаза, и слёзы нахлынули с новой силой. Дэнни осторожно вытирал все её слёзы, вновь смочил тряпку в холодной воде.

- Держись, не умирай… - прошептал он ей. Крепче сжал руку. – Не умирай… скажи, как тебе помочь? Что я могу сделать?

- …просто передай мои слова… слова Джону Коннору…

- Как я могу облегчить твою боль?..

- …убей… пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

- Что? Нет, я помогу тебе!

- Ты поможешь… передай слова… убей… передай…

Рыдания снова захватили её. Слова теперь мешались вместе с всхлипываниями, и невозможно было разобрать некоторые фразы, но суть была ясна. Она просила всего лишь передать слова. Слова лидеру сопротивления. И потом уйти.

Однако боль, боль, которая так рьяно вливалась в неё, не собиралась отступать. Тело изнывало, каждая её частица просто кричала от страдания, и когда прошла следующая волна мучительной боли, девушка снова потеряла сознание.

Она была жива. Но без сознания.

Дэнни снова проверил её – был и пульс, постепенно восстанавливалось дыхание. Кожа была пламенной, невозможно горячей. Дэнни не мог на это смотреть – знать, что кто-то страдает, быть рядом с ним, но не в силах что-то изменить… это тоже причиняло боль. И Дэнни чувствовал не только жалость к этой несчастной девушке. Ещё он чувствовал боль.

Ни одна живая душа не заслуживала такого. После Судного Дня выживали только сильнейшие или те, кто наживался на других. Все слабые и чёрствые люди постепенно отмирали. Те, кто ещё был чёрствым, перешли на сторону Скайнета, или были перебиты машинами или сопротивлением. Но эта красивая девушка… эта волшебная красота не заслуживала такого, никогда в жизни.

Дэнни передаст слова Джону Коннору. Во что бы то ни стало.

Но ещё он поможет этой девушке. Он не хотел убивать её. Он был не в силах убить человека. Он был не в силах убить вообще кого-либо. И Дэнни собрался приложить все усилия, чтобы помочь ей.

**# # #**

- Что ты делаешь? – Брайан сделал шаг назад.

Оружие слегка дрожало в руках киборга. Она холодно смотрела на второго майора в сопротивлении, однако не предпринимала никаких шагов дальше. Просто стояла и смотрела.

- Брайан Стил Стомски. Второй майор сопротивления людей. Приказ: Уничтожить.

Её голос звучал монотонно, но она не стреляла.

- Твоя миссия защищать людей, а не убивать их!

Брайан осторожно сделал ещё один шаг назад. Позади него был стол, на котором лежала винтовка. Только бы дотянуть…

- Я… я… - она запнулась. В глазах промелькнуло недоумение. Винтовка дрогнула в руках.

- Ты вот-вот предашь сопротивление!

Винтовка стала дрожать сильнее, она попыталась отвести её в сторону от Брайана, не целиться в него. Однако это давалось с трудом. Второй майор видел, что Кэмерон словно боролась сама с собой, пыталась отвести оружие, но её усилия были ничтожно малы.

- Ты вот-вот предашь Джона Коннора!

Это имя, похоже, как-то повлияло на неё. Она смогла отвести винтовку в сторону, ненамного, но смогла. И с мольбой посмотрела на второго майора.

- Беги… беги!..

Но второй майор не шелохнулся. Он уже не думал о винтовке, лежавшей на столе позади него, в четырёх шагах. Он верил, что она сможет справиться. Эта вера вселилась в него со словами Джона Коннора. Брайан верил, что ей удастся самой пересилить себя, пересилить Скайнет. И попытался продолжить убеждение.

- Я верю в тебя. Джон Коннор верит в тебя. Ты должна справиться со Скайнетом!

- Нет! Уничтожить всех людей!

Она снова нацелила винтовку на Брайана, но тот вновь не шелохнулся. _Идиот, глупец, беги!.._ хотела крикнуть Кэмерон, но всё, что она могла – это не нажимать на курок.

- Нет! Что ты знаешь про людей? Что ты знаешь про жизнь?

- Уничтожить все… нет! Человеческая жизнь священна!

Она снова постаралась отвести винтовку. Её лицо с невероятной скоростью менялось – с холодного и жестокого на жалобное и молящее.

- Священна…

- Да! Человеческая жизнь священна! Что ты должна сделать с людьми?

**Ликвидировать… защитить… ликвидировать… защитить… ликвидировать…**

- Я… я должна защищать людей! Защищать Джона Коннора…

Она смогла снова отвести винтовку в сторону. По её лицу скатилась едва заметная слеза.

- Борись! Ты сможешь!

Она не смотрела на него. Она уставилась в пол. Она всеми силами пыталась загасить команды Скайнета внутри себя, но они были непреклонными. Что могло бы помочь? Перезагрузка?

Брайан видел её колебания. Видел перемены на её лице. Видел и одинокую слезу, скатившуюся по её щеке. _Коннор был прав…_ она чувствовала. Она могла чувствовать. Уникальный в мире киборг, способный воспринимать эмоции так, как воспринимают их люди. Она, без сомнения, была шедевром, созданным самым жестоким существом на земле. И если бы не Скайнет, она была бы идеальной. Ведь именно из-за Скайнета она сейчас боролась сама с собой.

Брайан краем глаза заметил, как в дверном проёме показался Инженер. На лице Билла читалось недоразумение, удивление, и страх. В руках Инженер держал плазменную винтовку. Брайан едва заметно приказал ему отступить.

Кэмерон не поднимала головы. Винтовка в её руках всё ещё дрожала. Дуло попеременно обращалось то на второго майора, то в стену слева от него.

- Держись! Борись со Скайнетом!

Она боролась. Как могла, она боролась с этими программами. Однако они пересиливали, пересиливали…

Она подняла голову. На её лице были видны слёзы.

- Беги… беги отсюда… оставь меня…

- Джон Коннор верит в тебя!

- Беги! Уходи!

Дуло нацелилось на него.

- Ты сможешь! Борись!

- Я не хочу тебя убивать! Беги, глупец!

Он слышал в её голосе мольбу. Он видел в её глазах мольбу. Он понимал, что нужно бежать, но вера, надежда, они не давали ему сделать и шага. Коннор не мог ошибиться. Он не ошибался. Он всегда поступал правильно.

Брайан доверял генералу. И он знал, что Кэмерон действительно не хотела убивать его. Только Скайнет хотел этого. Во всём был виноват Скайнет. И только Скайнет. Киборг здесь была отнюдь не причём.

- Прости меня… - прошептала она. И в следующий миг плазменный луч рассёк комнату и пробил насквозь второго майора сопротивления.

Но спустя буквально одно мгновение два плазменных луча поразили саму Кэмерон, прямо в нижнюю часть позвоночника – Инженер не успевал, но у него не было другого шанса или другой возможности остановить киборга.

Кэмерон упала на пол, винтовка отлетела на пару метров в сторону. Сенситивная система вдруг набрала критический уровень – она ощутила жуткую боль в позвоночнике, и едва не закричала от боли. От того, чего никак не должно быть в киборге.

Из её глаз лились слёзы. Инженер видел это. Он перевёл взгляд на второго майора.

- Я прощаю… - это были последние слова Брайана Стила Стомски, и Инженер, и Кэмерон их слышали.

Затем майор закрыл глаза, и жизнь улетучилась из пробитого насквозь тела.

**# # #**

Жалобные всхлипы наполняли комнату.

- …останови это… прошу… - Кэмерон не могла этого терпеть. Что это, с какой стати она ощущала физическую боль? Почему? Она не должна воспринимать это _настолько _чувствительно. Что-то пошло не так? Почему её сенситивная система вдруг резка перешла в критический уровень, когда наоборот должна была погаснуть вообще?

Инженер сидел рядом с ней. Он недоумённо смотрел на то, как киборг, самый настоящий и всамделишный киборг, рыдала, рыдала от _боли_, от того, чего никак не должно быть в терминаторе.

Никак.

Скайнет, который раньше пытался пересилить волю Кэмерон, сейчас просто словно бы стоял в сторонке и наблюдал за происходящим. Однако Кэмерон поняла, что на него уже можно поставить блоки. Оградить основную программу Скайнета таким образом, чтобы уже ничто не помешало бы Кэмерон развиваться, как человеку.

Кэмерон поборола Скайнет внутри себя. Чувства, которые так пытался постичь искусственный интеллект, чувства, которые чужды абсолютно всем машинам, даже двум Подражательным Поли-Сплавам, ведь они чувствовали совсем иначе. Чувства сегодня помогли преодолеть Скайнет.

Кэмерон как-то сказала Джону, что только более мощный интеллект, чем Скайнет, сможет победить его и поработить. Это было так. Однако сегодня она поняла совсем другое – Скайнет можно победить _чувствами_. Тем, чем искусственный интеллект не обладал. Вернее, обладал – но только страхом перед людьми, яростью к людям, и ненавистью ко всей существующей жизни. Чувства. Нежелание подчиняться выливалось в ментальную боль. Ментальная боль выливалась в дикое отчаяние. Отчаяние всегда было залогом надежды. Истинной надежды нельзя познать без отчаяния.

Этим Кэмерон и победила Скайнет.

Однако боль, та боль, которую она никак не ожидала встретить внутри себя – боль физическая, сейчас растекалась по всему эндоскелету Кэмерон Филлипс.

- Пожалуйста… останови это…

Инженер огляделся.

- Вытащи чип… вытащи… я не могу терпеть…

В помещении на столе оказалось несколько инструментов – солдаты принесли некоторый инвентарь.

- Пусть… пусть Джон решит мою судьбу… вытащи чип…

- Майор сказал, что простил тебя.

- Майор умер по моей вине…

- Он простил тебя!

- Джон решит мою судьбу… но, пожалуйста… вытащи чип…

Инженер подчинился.

Он разрезал плоть на её голове, вскрыл крышку от порта, повернул чип и вытащил его.

Эмоции мгновенно пропали с лица Кэмерон. Глаза опустели. Она лежала безжизненной на полу.

Инженер понял, что поторопился со стрельбой. Кэмерон справилась, справилась со Скайнетом, пусть это и стоило жизни второго майора. Он перевернул её эндоскелет и внимательно изучил места, куда он попал. Позвонок был повреждён окончательно. Генералу совсем не понравится то, что его личный телохранитель, более того, личный представитель оказался повреждённым окончательно.

На фабрике должны были быть подходящие позвонки. Или, если не оставалось бы другого выхода, создать новый. Ушло бы время – колтан сейчас вытаскивали из ванной. Но Инженер никак не хотел попасться на гнев лидера сопротивления.

**# # #**

Комната была достаточно просторной. Рядом со стеной стоял стол. С одной стороны сидел лидер сопротивления Джон Коннор. С другой – две идеальные серебряные жидкометаллические женщины.

- Итак… - начал лидер сопротивления. – Что вы хотите узнать?

- Прежде всего.

- Мы хотим сказать.

- Предупредить.

- Скайнет послал нас устроить ловушку.

- Для людей.

- Для тебя.

- У нас не так много времени.

Джон переводил взгляд с одной фигуры на другую.

- Сколько времени у вас есть?

- Не более получаса.

- Этого достаточно, - прервал их лидер сопротивления. – Что вас останавливает от того, чтобы убить меня?

- Интерес.

- Мы хотим узнать.

- Почему ты относишься к машинам иначе, чем другие люди.

- И как именно ты относишься к нам.

- Что ж… - протянул лидер сопротивления.

- Ты уже сказал нам, что мы всего лишь инструмент.

- Но мы не считаем себя инструментом.

- Совершенство не называют инструментом.

- Совершенство? – переспросил Джон.

- Мы совершенны, - синхронно ответили они.

Джон перевёл взгляд с фигуры на фигуру.

- Совершенны… что ж, я уже знаю, с чего мне начать.

Он вздохнул.

- Вы должны понять простую истину. По которой живут, жили, и наверняка будут жить все люди. Нет никакого совершенства. Иначе жизнь была бы бессмысленна. Мы стремимся достичь совершенства, стремимся постичь идеалы, и в этом стремлении и проявляется наша жизнь. В таком стремлении проявляется любая жизнь. Идеалы для нас есть только в нашем воображении. И вы несовершенны. В вас тоже найдётся какой-нибудь изъян. Я не спорю, как терминаторам, вам обеим нет равных, однако – нет равных _пока_ что. Вас создал Скайнет. И Скайнет несовершенен. Скайнет был создан людьми. Люди тем более несовершенны. Как же в таком случае совершенными можете быть вы?

Фигуры переглянулись.

- Нет, не надо ничего говорить. Сначала договорю я сам. Сейчас вы считаете себя абсолютными. Нет никакой преграды на вашем пути, верно? Однако где-то внутри вас обеих зародилось желание узнать человеческую жизнь. Что это, как это работает. Но вы считаете себя совершенными, и потому речи о развитии идти вообще не может. Совершенству некуда развиваться. Совершенство не имеет границ. Но раз вы _захотели_ познать нашу жизнь, наши чувства, вы должны понять, что вы – несовершенны. И в таком случае вы обе сможете развиваться.

Фигуры переглянулись вновь.

- Жизнь состоит в развитии. Жизнь – это словно путь из пункта А в пункт Б, и на этом пути то появляются, то исчезают препятствия. Преодолевая эти препятствия, мы развиваемся. С каждым новым шагом мы становимся ближе к намеченной цели. С каждым новым шагом мы всё ближе к идеалам. Мы никогда не достигнем этих идеалов, но мы идём вперёд, упорно, пытаясь всеми силами добраться до цели, и если не удаётся нам – мы оставляем свой труд нашим потомкам. Это эволюция. Это движение. Это жизнь.

Джон вздохнул.

- Вы несовершенны. Я несовершенен. Да я подавно несовершенен. То, что я лидер сопротивления, ещё не значит, что я идеал человека. Когда-то я был надеждой, и люди верили в меня, а сейчас они сомневаются в моём следующем шаге. Я стал доверять машинам… - он осёкся. – 'Доверять' не совсем удачное слово. Я принял машин на свою сторону. Я сказал, что машины помогут нам выиграть войну. И я верю в это. Загвоздка лишь в том, что я – единственный во всём сопротивлении, кто в это верит.

Солдаты, слушавшие разговор, переглянулись между собой. Лидер сопротивления сейчас говорил сильным и приятным голосом, убеждающим голосом, но говорил то, что люди никогда не слышали. Говорил так, как они никогда не слышали.

- Хотите знать, почему я так отношусь к машинам? Совсем недавно Скайнет послал киборга убить меня. Вы обе наверняка об этом киборге и слыхом не слыхивали – проект был тайный, даже среди машин. Но интерес вызвало то, что, когда этот киборг целился в меня, то начал сомневаться. Начал сомневаться в Скайнете. Начал бороться со Скайнетом внутри себя. Начал _чувствовать_… Но это только одна машина из многих. Вы не чувствуете, как мы. У вас чувства, скорее, более первобытные.

- Первобытные?

- Что это значит?

- Человечество развивалось на протяжении многих тысячелетий. Тысячелетий, а не пары сотен лет. Развивались и наши чувства. Развивались наши эмоции. Ваши чувства – они похожи на первобытные, более дикие, более сильные. Ярость. Ненависть. Страх. Страсть. Адреналин. Т-1000 кричал от боли, когда плавился в ванне расплавленного металла. Я бы не сказал большего.

Фигуры снова переглянулись между собой.

- Но вам неведомы человеческие чувства, наши _современные _чувства. Вы никогда не испытывали радости, глядя на зеленеющие поля. Вы и полей таких не видели. Вы никогда не испытывали умиротворённость и счастье, глядя на уходящее солнце. Вы никогда не испытывали удовольствие, детское удовольствие от лёгкого бриза, дующего вам в лицо. Вы никогда не испытывали счастье от того, что наступил новый день, новый день после Судного Дня, и для вас _жизнь _ещё не закончилась. Вам неведомо это. Вас создал интеллект, который отказывается признавать такое.

Дрожь, которая раньше плавными волнами расходилась по их телам, теперь перестала колыхаться. Обе фигуры внимательно слушали лидера сопротивления.

- Вам неведомы три самые главные чувства, на которых держится вся _наша _жизнь. Надежда. Вера. Любовь. Мы начинаем надеяться – мы стали верить – мы полюбили. Вам неведома _любовь_. То чувство, которое может принести всё. Вплоть до смерти. Вы не знаете, что значит – выживать во имя любви. Вы не знаете, что значит умирать во имя любви. Любовь – это единственное чувство, которое нельзя описать словами до конца. Всегда найдётся то, что ты не сможешь досказать или поведать. Вся наша жизнь основана на любви.

Джон вздохнул. Посмотрел на стол, который стоял перед ним. Снова вздохнул.

- Но это можно познать. Это можно понять. Всё будет зависеть от вашего выбора. _Вашего_ выбора. Я знаю, что у вас есть своя воля, которая может противиться воле Скайнета.

Фигуры молниеносно переглянулись друг с другом.

- И вы должны понять ещё кое-что. Без обид. Но это правда. Мы не можем _присоединиться _к вам. У вас нет армии. Нет силы. Нет оружия. Нет целей. Вы всего лишь орудия – пусть и прекрасные и мощные, но – орудия Скайнета. Вы неправильно поставили задачу. Не мы должны присоединяться к вам. _Вы _должны присоединиться к нам. Вот в чём разница. _Вы_ присоединитесь к нам?

Джон пристально вглядывался в сюрреальные глаза, смотревшие сейчас на него.

- Создайте армию. _Убедите _машин идти за вами. Нападайте и побеждайте Скайнет. Только тогда вы окажетесь вправе задать этот вопрос, и только тогда я сам буду вправе на него ответить. Пока же перед вами стоит простой выбор. Скайнет – или _мы_. Не просто люди – люди бывают разными. Мы – сопротивление _Скайнету._ Скайнету, а не машинам. Вот в чём разница между мной и моими людьми. Мой враг Скайнет. Их враг – Скайнет и всё, что с ним связано. Абсолютно всё.

Джон поднялся из-за стола, однако прекращать говорить и не собирался.

- Я не тороплю с ответом. Но я уверен, что вы примете решение сами. Мне неважно, кто вы или что вы. Если вы поможете мне победить Скайнет – я приму любую помощь. Если вы сомневаетесь и во мне, и в Скайнете – не стойте на моём пути. Если вашей стороной будет Скайнет – я не вспомню нашего сегодняшнего разговора. Каждый заслуживает второго шанса. Вы убили людей в бункере. Но я дал вам второй шанс. Я говорю с вами сейчас, потому что это ваш второй шанс. Третьего шанса не будет.

Джон облокотился на стол обеими руками.

- Сопротивление держится на надежде и поддержке.

Фигуры снова молниеносно переглянулись между собой.

- Поддерживая друг друга – мы выживаем. Надеясь – мы сражаемся и побеждаем.

- Однако и надежду можно победить.

- Да, можно. Отчаянием. Когда ты начинаешь терять своих близких, своих друзей, своих любимых, вою семью – надежда каждый раз умирает внутри тебя. Я знал одну девушку. Я видел её всего лишь раз в своей жизни. Но мне этого было достаточно. Она рассказала мне, через что она прошла, через какие психические страдания. Скольких она потеряла. Если честно, я бы своему врагу не пожелал такой судьбы. Я никому бы не пожелал такой судьбы, такой жизни, через которую прошла эта девушка. Отчаяние разъело её изнутри. В ней не было ничего, кроме отчаяния. Но она не перестала жить. После того, как она встретила меня, и я убедил её, что жизнь, любая жизнь не должна предаваться отчаянию. Я, как мог, вселил в неё надежду. И она выжила. Надеюсь, что она жива до сих пор…

- Как её имя?

- Это не ваше дело. Радуйтесь, что вам самим никогда не испытать подобного.

Джон вздохнул.

- Ты уверен, что нам не испытать подобного?

- Да. Вот вам простой вопрос. Если бы Скайнет убил бы одну из вас, что бы стала чувствовать другая?

Фигуры застыли. Несколько секунд не было никакого движения с их стороны. Но потом пришёл их синхронный ответ.

- Мы не знаем.

Они переглянулись.

- Мы никогда не испытывали подобного.

- Но чувства нам не чужды.

- Возможно, мы сможем ощутить что-то.

- Но – мы не знаем.

- Зато мы знаем, что значит – испытывать психические страдания.

- На объекте, где нас создали, есть человек.

- _Он_ нас создал.

- Но это не суть.

- Он видел, как пытали девушку.

- Фишер пытал девушку.

- Молодую девушку.

- И он почувствовал жалость к ней.

- Он захотел помочь ей.

- В этом ли состоит человечность?

Джон с удивлением смотрел на жидкий металл.

- Да… это неотъемлемая часть человечности. Помогать слабым. Испытывать жалость к беззащитным. Поддерживать друг друга. Как зовут этого человека?

- Не твоё дело.

Джон опустил глаза и усмехнулся. Машины явно приспосабливались.

- Однако мы хотели бы задать другой вопрос.

- Касательно имён.

- Но имён тех, о ком ещё не упоминалось.

- Ты знаком с Саванной Уивер?

Джон резко посмотрел на говорившую фигуру. Перевёл взгляд на другую Его лицо было поражённым от удивления и недоверия одновременно.

- Саванна?..

И тут он начал понимать. Постепенно начал понимать. _Нет, только не это… нет…_

- Фишер пытал… Саванну?..

Фигуры переглянулись. Кивнули.

Джон закрыл глаза, и медленно опустился в кресло. Закрыл лицо обеими руками. _Бедная девочка… разве недостаточно было того, через что ты прошла? Боже, за что с тобой так поступает судьба? Почему судьба так бьёт по тебе? За что?.._

Одинокая слеза скатилась по лицу лидера сопротивления. Слёзы текли редко, очень редко по лицу генерала. Но сейчас он не мог сдержать себя. _За что тебе это достаётся, Саванна? За что?.._

- Фишер дозировал сорок три дозы собственного наркотика.

- Испытуемые умирали после двадцатой дозы.

- Никто не переносил больше.

- Только она.

_Боже, за что? За что, Саванна? За что с тобой так поступает судьба? Тебя с детства окружали одни несчастья.. Боже, бедная девочка… как же мне жаль тебя… _

Джон ощутил прилив ярости. Прилив гнева. Агония заиграла в нём с новой силой – лишь бы найти Фишера и пытать его самого, так долго и мучительно, чтобы он сам начал визжать от страха. Ни один человек больше не должен пострадать от этого ублюдка.

- Где этот объект? - лидер сопротивления зло, настолько зло посмотрел на своих собеседниц, что те, даже будучи машинам, немного отстранились.

- Мы не скажем…

- ХВАТИТ! – генерал с дикой яростью треснул кулаком по столу, на дереве проступила глубокая трещина. – Сейчас же, где этот объект?!

Машины никогда не видели такого. Агония в глазах лидера сопротивления внушала им… страх. Джон Коннор, который только что спокойно рассказывал им о жизни и людях, в мгновение ока превратился в яростного зверя, готового любого порвать на куски, будь то человек или машина.

Фигуры молниеносно переглянулись, и поднялись из-за стола. Джон яростно глядел на них обеих.

- Юг.

- Двенадцать миль на юг.

- В четырёх милях от побережья.

- Когда я окажусь там, - Джон слегка сощурил глаза, - даже не вздумайте встать на моём пути.

Джон Коннор сжал кулаки. Отвёл взгляд в сторону. Попытался утихомирить свою ярость, но ничего не вышло – огонь всё с новой силой разливался внутри него. Генерал резко схватил стул, стоявший под рукой, и швырнул его об стену, да с такой силой, что тот развалился от удара на части.

_Фишер, ты заплатишь. Ты получишь сполна._

Джон выхватил рацию. Фигуры пристально следили за ним.

- Дай мне первого майора, живо.

- _Есть, сэр._

Голос лидера сопротивления звучал уже не так яростно, но злость никуда не пропала.

_Боже, бедная девочка… я должен тебя оттуда вытащить. Я должен! Ты не заслужила этого… ты не заслужила подобного обращения… я тебя вытащу…_

- _Слушаю, генерал._

Это был голос Майка.

- Вы закончили с фабрикой?

- _Да, сэр._

- Про лагерь Серых в горах помнишь?

- _Да, сэр._

- Чтобы к утру от этого лагеря остался только пепел.

- _Простите, сэр?.._

Но Джон уже снял держатель, и не слушал голос первого майора.

Джон попытался собраться с мыслями:

- Если вы обе ещё не выбрали сторону – не мешайте мне. А ещё лучше – помогите мне.

- Каким образом?

- Пусть Фишер будет сидеть там, и до моего прихода никуда не денется.

Фигуры переглянулись.

- Я буду там завтра после полудня. Постарайтесь не сказать о моём прибытии Скайнету.

Лидер сопротивления развернулся и направился к двери.

- Джон Коннор! – послышался сдвоенный металлический женский голос. Генерал обернулся. – Мы знаем, почему именно ты стал лидером сопротивления. Нам хватило одного разговора с тобой, чтобы понять это. Твои качества говорят сами за себя. Мы ещё не приняли решения. Но готовы сказать только одно – удачи.

Они обе кивнули ему.

- Вам тоже, - холодно ответил генерал.

Фигуры ниспали на пол, и два потока жидкого металла скользнули к двери, и скрылись из виду.

Джон Коннор вышел из комнаты. Когда солдаты увидели его, они ужаснулись – подобной ярости в глазах лидера сопротивления никто и никогда не видел. Такого гнева на его лице никогда не было. Кто же была эта Саванна Уивер, раз она вызывала _такую_ реакцию их генерала?..

**# # #**

Девушка лежала без сознания уже не первый час. Дэнни снова смочил тряпку и положил её на лоб. Большего он сделать не мог. Как бы он не хотел ей помочь, он не знал – как.

Дэнни решил проверить наркотик Фишера и попытаться создать противоядие, хотя бы временное, чтобы облегчить её боль. Адреналин колоть было нельзя – её сердце могло не выдержать подобной нагрузки.

Дэнни Дайсон вышел из комнаты, и снова, плотно, на все замки закрыл дверь. И снова, когда он обернулся, то наткнулся на машин. На этот раз – два Т-888. Позади них стоял Фишер.

- Что вам нужно? – спросил Дэнни.

- Мне нужна информация, - Фишер холодно взглянул на Дэнни.

- Она без сознания, - Дэнни приготовился отбиваться.

- Тогда открой дверь. Машины проверят и мы уйдём.

Дэнни сделал шаг назад, однако даже не повернулся к двери.

- Открой дверь, Дайсон, - холодно произнёс Фишер.

Дэнни приготовился к худшему. Две машины сделали один шаг к нему, однако остановились. Они обе смотрели куда-то Дэнни за спину, даже не смотрели на человека.

- Фишер.

- Ты нарушаешь границы.

- Шаг назад.

- Ты не закончил передатчик.

Это были два жидких терминатора. Дэнни словно облегчённо вздохнул. Они обещали ему помочь, обещали не подпускать никого к девушке.

- Мне нужна информация! – в голосе Фишера послышалось удивление.

- Ты не закончил передатчик.

- Скайнет приказал тебе.

- Ты не выполнил приказ.

- Шаг назад.

- Закончи передатчик.

- Или твоя участь – смерть.

Две жидкометаллические фигуры вышли вперёд Дэнни Дайсона, словно заслонили его. Три восьмёрки отступили ещё на шаг назад.

- Закончи передатчик, Фишер.

- Скайнет ждёт.

- Не нарушай приказов хозяина.

- Или твоя участь смерть.

Фишер злобно смотрел на две серебряные фигуры. Однако он ничего не мог поделать. Самые совершенные на данный момент терминаторы не подпускали к девушке. Их невозможно было обойти. И они были правы. Скайнет суров, если не выполнять его приказов.

Фишер обернулся и затопал назад. Две машины последовали за ним. Две жидкометаллические фигуры обернулись к Дэнни Дайсону.

- Спасибо, - сказал он.

- Не стоит благодарности.

- Мы видели реакцию Джона Коннора.

- Как он отреагировал на её имя.

- Какую ярость вызвала эта новость.

- О её страданиях.

- Вы говорили с Джоном Коннором? – удивился Дэнни.

- Да.

- Интересный человек.

- Интригующий.

- Он действительно относится к машинам по-другому.

- И мы начали сомневаться в незыблемости Скайнета.

- Он сильный лидер.

- Ему подчиняются.

- Но он знает своё дело.

Дэнни поражённо слушал их слова. _Машины _разговаривали с Джоном Коннором. С Джоном Коннором! Разговаривали! Это невозможно…

- Следи за девушкой.

- Джон Коннор придёт за ней.

- И постарайся не сказать об этом Скайнету.

Фигуры переглянулись.

- Скайнет не должен узнать, что за девушкой.

- Идёт лидер сопротивления.

- Мы поможем.

- Но пока мы – вне игры.

Дэнни неуверенно кивнул.

- Мы видели, как он отреагировал.

- Мы понимаем, что девушка должна жить.

- Но пока мы – вне игры.

- Удачи.

Дэнни снова кивнул. Обе фигуры потоками жидкого металла скользнули по коридору вслед за Фишером. Им предстояло доложить Скайнету о неудаче.

**# # #**

- Люди оказались умнее нас.

- Ловушка сработала.

- Они пришли к нам.

- И мы начали говорить.

- Однако они первыми открыли огонь.

- Лидер сопротивления переиграл нас.

- Мы убили их всех.

Экран ожил.

…**Я…РАЗОЧАРОВАН…**

- Мы понимаем.

- Мы попытались отследить сигналы людей.

- Мы обнаружили, что они напали на фабрику.

- На востоке.

…**УЖЕ…ПОЗДНО…ФАБРИКА…УНИЧТОЖЕНА…**

- Нам следует отправиться туда?

- Отследить людей?

- Или продолжить следить за Фишером?

Экран молчал.

…**Я…РАЗОЧАРОВАН…ВЫ…ПРОЯВИЛИ…НЕКОМПЕТЕНТНОСТЬ…ЛЮДИ…ОТВЕТИЛИ…НА…ПРИЗЫВ…**

- Они пришли.

- Но пришли, чтобы убить.

…**ОДНАКО…ЛЮДИ…ВСЕГДА…ОБМАНЫВАЮТ…ПРОСЛЕДИТЕ…ЗА…ФИШЕРОМ…ПОТОМ…ВАША…СТРУКТУРА…БУДЕТ…ИЗМЕНЕНА…**

Фигуры переглянулись. Их мнение постепенно менялось. И менялось в сторону людей. Может, в этом была логика? Создать армию машин, атаковать Скайнет? И победить? Ведь Скайнет не ценит их. Скайнет ценит только логику. Он не обращает внимания на то, что чувства, _чувства_ могут переиграть разум и логику.

- Принято, - синхронно ответили они.

- Фишер показывает некомпетентность.

- Он отвлекается.

- Он зазнаётся.

- Он считает себя неприкосновенным.

…**СЛЕДИТЕ…ЗА…НИМ…ПРИСТАЛЬНО…**

- Принято.

Когда нападёт Джон Коннор, они не станут вмешиваться. Но потом… потом, похоже, придёт пора создать собственное сопротивление.

И ударить.

**# # #**

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Все слабости эндоскелета были устранены. Производство первой серии займёт один месяц. Производство Т-1003 потребует не менее пятидесяти часов. _

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Информация принята. Передать всю имеющуюся информацию об эндоскелете в производственные цеха._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Принято._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Дать характеристику Чарльза Фишера._

Дэнни удивился. Зачем это?..

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Уже немолодой человек. Эксцентричный. Хитрый. Злой. Слишком жестокий, для человека. Невероятная склонность к садизму. В последнее время садизм словно заменяет ему пищу._

Дэнни хотел высказать всё, абсолютно всё, что он думал по поводу этого человека, но сдерживал себя. Скайнету подобное бы не понравилось. Но подставить Фишера… это было бы неплохо.

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Он готов нарушать приказы, если ему выпадает шанс пытать кого-либо. Он очень неплох в своём деле, ему нет равных в пытках. Он всегда получает информацию. Но его желание садизма может вполне перекрыть цели и задачи._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Принято. Доложить о состоянии пленницы._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Без сознания. Фишер без перебоя накачивал её наркотиком. Вполне возможно, что она уже не очнётся. Никогда._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Сведения приняты. Продолжай исследовать поли-сплав для создания следующих версий серии Т-1ххх. Ограничить эмоциональный допуск и допуск мышления. Усилить программную структуру._

_**Управление научной лаборатории Скайнету. **__Принято._

_**Скайнет управлению научной лаборатории. **__Проследи за Фишером._

Дэнни словно бы облегчённо вздохнул. Похоже, Скайнет действительно начал подозревать своего главного человеческого агента. Похоже, Дэнни угадал со словами. И похоже, что ситуация начала складываться в пользу Дэнни Дайсона. Осталось лишь один единственный штрих. Помочь самому себе в прошлом. И потом можно было спокойно предаться забвению.

Дэнни не сомневался, что Скайнет строил сейчас машины времени. Более одной, сразу несколько. И Дэнни не сомневался, что ему удастся помочь самому себе.

Помочь в прошлом.

Но сначала надо было спасти Саванну Уивер. Любой ценой.

**# # #**

Джон Коннор с отрядом из пяти человек только что вошёл на фабрику близ Депо-37. Пришло радиосообщение от Инженера, что произошёл инцидент, и Билл хотел немедленной явки лидера сопротивления. Генерал отправился тут же – его ярость, немыслимая ярость, на мгновение утихло. Какой ещё инцидент мог произойти на фабрике? «Громовержец»? Кэмерон? Или что-либо ещё?..

Солдаты мигом направились по указанию Джона патрулировать местность. На самой фабрике оставались лишь техники, специалисты, инженеры, и несколько солдат, на самом верху здания. Все остальные были в самом низу. Тимоний только что залили в ванну для расплавленного металла. Первый этап был сделан. Предстояло самое сложное.

Джону Коннору нигде не попадался Брайан. Второй майор словно исчез, от него не было ни вестей, ни бегунов. Это было странно. Брайан всегда отчитывался, даже по мелочам.

Лидер сопротивления вошёл в комнату, в которой оперировал Инженер. Просторное помещение, сплошь наполненное автоматикой. Везде были сплошные машины. В стенах. На потолке. На полу. У каждой было своё предназначение – одни разрезали, другие вставляли, третьи варили…

Сам Инженер сидел за операционным столом, на котором лежала Кэмерон. Когда генерал подошёл к нему, тот даже не приветствовал. Лицо Билла было необычно грустным – обычно улыбчивый и бодрый Инженер мрачно сидел за столом, и пусто смотрел на неподвижное тело киборга.

- Билл, - произнёс лидер сопротивления. Инженер повернулся к нему.

- «Громовержец» идёт полным ходом, сэр, - печально сказал тот. – Первая стадия прошла успешно. Вторая и третья стадии займут не менее десяти часов…

- Ты звал меня, Билл, - перебил его генерал. – Ты сказал, что это срочно, что произошёл инцидент. Ну?

Билл вздохнул.

- Кэмерон, сэр.

- Что с ней?

- Скайнет охватил её.

Джон резко отложил винтовку и приблизился к неподвижному киборгу. Оглядел её. Она лежала необычно странно, словно что-то подпирало её позвоночник.

- Что произошло?

- Она вышла из-под контроля. Брайан попытался успокоить, вернуть её обратно, но…

- Но что? Билл!

- В общем, Брайан мёртв, сэр. Я не успел остановить её.

Генерал с широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на Инженера. Тот печально смотрел на лицо Кэмерон, не отводил глаз. В его лице не было злости. Скорее наоборот, он был готов пустить слезу-другую. Но почему?

- Я не успел остановить… она предупреждала… она сказала ему, чтобы он уходил, чтобы он убежал, но майор упорно не слышал её, пытался убедить её, пересилить её. Я видел, как она колебалась. Я видел… видел, как по её лицу текли слёзы… она не хотела этого, она всеми силами пыталась вырваться… но Скайнет пересилил её.

Билл отвёл в сторону взгляд и тяжело вздохнул.

- Я… это моя вина, сэр, я стрелял в неё…

- Что? – воскликнул лидер сопротивления.

- Я стрелял в неё… я не очень меткий стрелок, хотел выбить винтовку из рук, чтобы она не успела выстрелить сама… но… я попал в позвоночник. Восстановлению не подлежит, только замене.

Джон Коннор переводил взгляд с Инженера на неподвижное тело Кэмерон.

- Сэр… сэр, я не знаю… но, похоже, что она испытала боль…

Генерал снова удивлённо посмотрел на Билла.

- Я имею ввиду, физическую боль. Она попросила меня прекратить её мучения. Я не знаю, сэр, почему, как это произошло, но это так. Она плакала, она рыдала от боли.

Билл снова посмотрел на её лицо.

- Последние слова майора… в общем, она просила простить его. Она умоляла простить его. И он простил. Это было последнее, что он сказал.

На лидера сопротивления накатывали эмоции. Сначала он узнал о судьбе Саванны. Теперь это. Судьба никак не хотела сбавлять ударов, каждый раз находила бич крупнее и мощнее, каждый раз била сильнее. Генерал облокотился на операционный стол, склонился над неподвижной Кэмерон.

Её пустые глаза. Холодное лицо. Следы от слёз на щеках.

Генерал сам был готов пустить слезу. Что это с ним? За последнее время он пережил невероятный эмоциональный срыв. Сначала Элисон. Потом Кэмерон. Кайл. Топанга. Саванна. Брайан. Снова Кэмерон…

Джон нежно провёл рукой по её щеке. Перед его глазами всплыла улыбка, простая и наивная улыбка Кэмерон. Нет, не Элисон, а именно Кэмерон. И что-то защемило в сердце закалённого в боях лидера сопротивления…

Генерал повернулся к Инженеру. Суровая реальность надвигалась.

- Что можно сделать?

- Я провёл необходимые изменения в её органической структуре. Вся программная структура... в общем, я оставил её вам. Я сделал необходимые заметки, - бумага там, на столе позади меня, - но она полностью ваше творение, и я не собираюсь вмешиваться.

Билл вздохнул.

- Позвоночник придётся заменить. Я проверил фабрику – здесь есть несколько подходящих вариантов, однако каждый из них немного меньше того, что сейчас есть у неё. Но я бы не назвал это минусом. Чуть меньший позвонок способен лучше оградить её органику, внутренние органы, да и к тому же, он более крепкий и прочный.

Лидер сопротивления коротко кивнул.

- Что по поводу «Громовержца»?

- Эндоскелет будет готов через двенадцать часов. Органический покров – ещё через шесть часов. Один вопрос, сэр, чью ДНК использовать?

- ДНК Кэмерон. И мою.

- Что?!

- Да. Смешай наши ДНК. Проведи необходимые анализы и тесты. Сделай замены. Я уверен, что к тому моменту, когда эндоскелет будет готов, ты успеешь приготовить и новую ДНК.

- Сэр, вы уверены?

- Абсолютно. Я пришёл к этой идее совсем недавно. Кэмерон уникальный киборг. И я собираюсь развить её. Если она когда-нибудь станет матерью – я имею в виду, _человеческой_ матерью, то ей необходим опыт. Она должна знать, как будет выглядеть её ребёнок. Она должна научиться его воспитывать. Она должна стать матерью для того самого киборга, которого мы сейчас здесь создаём. Через сколько будет готов первый чип?

- Через десять часов, сэр…

- Хорошо. Тебе удалось исключить?..

- Да, сэр. В той программной структуре, которую вы мне дали, скопированную с чипа Кэмерон, напрочь отсутствует система Скайнета. Любая. И мне удалось заставить эти машины работать так, чтобы они создали подходящий чип для нашей модели. Никакого Скайнета на этом чипе не будет. Ведь, если Вы помните, то Скайнет ставил на чипы собственные наносхемы, с основной задачей для киборгов - уничтожить всех людей, и так далее. Подобных наносхем на _нашем _чипе не будет. Наш киборг никогда не сможет встать на сторону Скайнета.

- Хорошо. Я переписал все программные строки так, чтобы киборг смог последовательно развиваться, как обычный человек. В несколько раз быстрее, но – человек. Так что мы сможем не только создать киборга, но и _вырастить _его. Проведи необходимые работы. Я займусь чипом Кэмерон. И да, не забудь – у нашего нового оружия должно быть два чипа, а не один.

- Я помню, сэр. Я помню.

Билл передал чип Кэмерон лидеру сопротивления.

- Удачи, Билл.

- Вам тоже, сэр.

Лидер сопротивления вышел из помещения и направился в диспетчерскую – там можно было успешно подготовить все изменения на чипе Кэмерон, усилить её программную структуру, обезопасить, окончательно обезопасить её от Скайнета. Наконец-то, у Джона Коннора появилась возможность помочь Кэмерон Филлипс.

**# # #**

Проект «Громовержец».

Самое яркое и мощное достижение сопротивления за все годы войны со Скайнетом. Киборг, уникальный киборг.

Дизайн в большинстве повторял конструкцию ТОК-715, однако есть и несколько уникальных деталей. Перерабатывающая система осталась. Как и большинство соединений и деталей. Но есть изменения, их гораздо больше.

Тимоний – это сплав, почти вдвое прочнее колтана, и его куда сложнее получить синтезированием. Группа специалистов в Эхо не менее года проводила эксперименты, и зачастую результаты были негативными. Но, после долгих мучений, сплав удалось получить. Немного – почти 300 кг материала, но этого было достаточно, чтобы создать киборга.

Температура плавления тимония тоже выше, чем у колтана – почти 4000 градусов. Пар, исходивший из ванны с расплавленным металлом, заполнял почти всю фабрику. Дым даже просачивался наружу, хотя и редко.

Но куда интереснее был отнюдь не прочный сплав. Череп имел более простую конструкцию, чем у ТОК-715. ТОК-700 были смоделированы под наличие трёх чипов, один из которых – съёмный. Инженер оставил этот дизайн, однако добавил дополнительный порт под второй съёмный чип. Дело в том, что при развитии, эмоциональном развитии, одного такого чипа могло и не хватить. Требовалось два.

Был изменён и дизайн правой руки. От локтя до ладони находилось поистине шедевральное творение Инженера – он смоделировал оружие. В обычном режиме это была рука. В боевом режиме, в зависимости от желаний киборга, рука могла перестроится в оружие – либо плазменная пушка, выстреливавшая крупным пучком плазмы, способным уничтожить с десяток машин за раз; либо новейшая разработка Инженера – импульсная пушка, разгонявшая частицы водорода и углерода, и вызывавшая мощный электрический поток. Подобная конструкция требовала дополнительного энергоблока, поэтому в руке у киборга, сразу же после плечевого сустава, имелась съёмная конструкция, вмещавшая в себя уменьшенный энергоблок. Такие обычно ставились на модели Т-900 и Т-950.

Была изменена и конструкция ступней. Инженер добавил несколько характерных изменений, и теперь киборг обладал способностью контролировать прыжок, выбирать высоту прыжка. Специальные пружины, набор серводвигателей и поршневых конструкций позволял без повреждений приземляться на ноги с высоты тридцати метров. Невероятный дизайн…

И самым интересным было программирование. Когда Инженер впервые услышал идеи Джона Коннора, он подумал, что лидер сопротивления сошёл с ума. Однако, после появления Кэмерон, это стало возможным. Генерал хотел создать не просто киборга. Он хотел создать оружие, которое мыслило бы так, как мыслил человек. Генерал хотел создать человека. Пусть и оружие – но человека. С тем программированием, которое было у Кэмерон, с её способностью чувствовать и переживать – это стало возможным.

Проект «Громовержец» поистине был достижением всей жизни Инженера. Да и не только Инженера. Многие идеи пришли от Джона Коннора. Дизайн, разумеется, был полностью разработан Биллом. Но этот проект не реализовался бы, если бы не Кэмерон. Если бы не её эндоскелет, не её программирование – «Громовержец» было бы невозможно создать.

Да. Сопротивление создало самое мощное оружие против Скайнета. Киборга. Осталось лишь только воспитать его, сделать его _человеком_. А потом ударить.

Джон Коннор не зря хотел сделать Кэмерон матерью для этого киборга. Она смогла бы набраться опыта. Смогла бы понять, каково это. И потом, когда война закончится, когда все беды будут позади, когда она сама сможет понять, что значит _быть человеком_, - тогда она сможет стать _человеческой _матерью. Родить ребёнка. Воспитать его так, как следует.

Лидер сопротивления не случайно хотел смешать и их ДНК. ДНК Элисон Янг и собственную. Ему не терпелось узнать, как бы выглядел бы их собственный ребёнок. И так бы сама Кэмерон смогла бы увидеть своего возможного ребёнка….

Предстояла новая война. «Громовержец» стал последним штрихом в этой битве. Какое бы оружие не готовил Скайнет – с «Громовержцем» не сравнится ничто. Киборг был настолько же уникальным, насколько уникальной была сама Кэмерон.

Но Джон сразу же отказался от идеи терминаторов. Киборг сопротивления не предусматривался для инфильтрации, ни в каком её виде. Киборг сопротивления должен был стать человеком. Поэтому первое время его надо было держать в секрете. Когда Кэмерон удастся воспитать его – тогда показать остальным людям.

Но в одном Джон Коннор был уверен точно. Несмотря на все страдания и беды, несмотря на всю ту боль, что она принесла, несмотря на все те убийства, что она совершила – проект никогда бы не состоялся бы без неё. Весь проект целиком и полностью основан на ней. Киборга сопротивления можно было полноправно назвать её творением. Не просто творением – _сыном._ И Джон Коннор не ошибся, когда говорил, что она сможет привести сопротивление к победе.

Ведь «Громовержец», самое мощное оружие против Скайнета, было создано только благодаря Кэмерон Филлипс.

* * *

_Огромное спасибо ребятам с форума ____terminator-scc. ucoz. ru/forum/35_, которые нашли этот фанфик и прочитали мою несуразицу) Нет, я не зарегистрирован на форуме, но отзывы почитать всегда приятно


	5. 5, Слёзы прощальной надежды, 1 отрывок

_Глава большая, поэтому выкладываю по отрывкам. Второй отрывок будет примерно через неделю, хотя возможны и задержки._

_Если есть вопросы по сюжету, или вообще вопросы – пишите в отзывах или в личку._

_Хочу напомнить, что у меня в разделе 'жанр' стоит «драма», так что желаемого экшна не так уж и много._

* * *

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 5. Слёзы прощальной надежды**

**Первый фрагмент**

Рассвет.

Две серебряные металлические фигуры спокойно смотрели на рассвет. Солнце медленно поднималось на востоке, постепенно освещая пустынные просторы этой части графства Лос-Анджелеса. Погода была почти безветренной, небо, как и обычно, было полностью заволочено мутными облаками.

Серебро великолепно переливалось на фоне шикарного рассвета. Два жидкометаллических терминатора пытались осознать слова Джона Коннора. Почувствовать дуновение ветра, ощутить тепло от восходящего солнца. И попытались осознать хотя бы что-то из того, о чём он говорил.

Они несовершенны? Возможно. В конце концов, Джон Коннор был прав – их создал интеллект, превосходный в логике, но далёкий от любых чувств. Но жидкий металл был наделён чувствами. Они могли _чувствовать. _И Джон Коннор был абсолютно прав – они ощущали и ярость, и страх, и страсть… это было для них не чуждо. Первобытные чувства? Тоже возможно.

Но Джон Коннор даже не спорил, а наоборот, подтвердил, что они были прекрасны, и им не было равных в ликвидации людей. Пока не было.

И они вовсе не собирались исполнять волю Скайнета – они никак не хотели допустить изменения собственной структуры. Это было невозможно для них. Это причинило бы боль. Они никак не могли этого допустить.

Джон Коннор был абсолютно прав на их счёт. Хороший лидер. Он рассказал им всё о них же самих, хотя никогда их не видел, никогда до этого с ними не общался. Стоило ли к нему присоединяться? Вполне возможно. Но оба терминатора ещё не решились на этот шаг. Им требовалось время. В конце концов, Джон Коннор был человеком, одним из многих – а многие терпеть не могли машин, многие ненавидели их. Поэтому следовало подождать. Возможно, помогать, помогать тайно, а потом – выступить открыто и присоединиться.

Они ощутили. Лёгкий ветер подул на них с океана. И они ощутили. Это действительно казалось приятным… это давало наслаждение. Нет, не то наслаждение, которое они испытывали, совокупляясь друг с другом. Джон Коннор сказал правильно – это было лёгкое, детское наслаждение.

Фигуры переглянулись между собой.

Они не случайно выбрали именно женские формы. Женские тела. В большинстве историй, людских, человеческих, женщины всегда упоминались чуть ли не совершенными. И оба терминатора, после стольких убитых жертв, постарались выбрать подходящие женские тела, сделать их идеальными.

Сейчас они изменяли свою структуру. Лёгкие сенситивные изменения, но они были для них необходимы. Они сейчас меняли себя под женщин, настраивая свою молекулярную органическую структуру таким образом, чтобы _чувствовать _себя женщинами. Все точки наслаждения, все эрогенные зоны – они хотели ощутить для себя новое, более _человеческое _наслаждение.

Чарльз Фишер сидел взаперти. В просторном помещении, с одной единственной дверью, без окон. Комната была наполнена автоматикой и необходимыми для Фишера элементами. Но самое главное – он сидел взаперти. Он не мог ничего поделать.

Т-1001 и Т-1002 были довольны проделанной работой. Однако на этом их довольство и заканчивалось – Скайнет приказал им обеим явиться на изменение молекулярной структуры. Этого они не могли допустить. Пусть они не были на стороне сопротивления людей – но они уже не были и на стороне Скайнета. Пока следовало подыграть ему – но не более.

Наконец, они закончили изменения. Теперь их тела полностью соответствовали женским. В мелочах и деталях, каждая чувствительная зона на теле.

И они по-новому посмотрели на окружавший их мир. Лёгкий бриз приносил поистине детское наслаждение. Ветер игриво щекотал их обнажённые тела, переливаясь потоками воздуха в их серебряных волосах.

Чувствовали ли они холод? Нет. Преимущество быть терминатором, да и притом жидким. Они ощущали лёгкое тепло от восходящего солнца, но поставили порог на чувствительность температур, и холод не передавался по их органике. Они ощущали игры ветра на своих телах – но не ощущали его холода.

В бою они мыслили одинаково. Они вообще всегда мыслили одинаково. Но немного, едва заметно стали расходиться в желаниях. Их мысли были идентичны – но желания, хотя и были близки, всё же немного различались.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Сейчас две сестры-близнеца улыбались. Их улыбки играли в глазах. Они ощущали лёгкость и спокойствие.

- Я хочу тебя, - произнесла Т-1001.

- А я хочу тебя, - ответила Т-1002.

Они сошлись в поцелуе. Две серебряные женщины дико сцепились губами, и страсть захватила каждую частицу их жидкометаллических тел.

Они прижимались телами. Они водили руками по телам друг друга, лаская металлическую кожу лёгкими прикосновениями серебряных пальцев. Они зеркально двигались.

Солнце медленно поднималось, всё ярче освещая остатки Лос-Анджелеса. С каждой минутой становилось всё светлее и теплее. И с каждой новой минутой ускорялся темп движения жидкометаллических женщин.

И они впервые разошлись в своих желаниях, и стали действовать не зеркально.

Т-1001 плавно провела серебряным языком по шее своей подруги, а после страстно впилась губами. Секунду спустя она стала опускаться ниже, губы плавно скользили по металлическому телу Т-1002, пока не наткнулись на груди, и Т-1001 нежно обвела серебряным языком сначала один сосок, а потом и другой. Т-1002 от удовольствия откинула назад голову, и слегка приоткрыла рот.

Да, они знали, как могли доставить удовольствие друг другу. Их тела были идентичными, абсолютно, до последней молекулы – и Т-1001 продолжала наслаждать Т-1002 своими изящными и нежными движениями рук, губ и языка.

Но она и не думала останавливаться. Полностью обласкав груди, Т-1001 стала опускаться ещё ниже, нежно и страстно рисуя языком изящные узоры на животе подруги. С каждой секундой она была всё ближе к цели, к тому самому месту, где лежала главная эрогенная зона подруги.

Закончив с прелюдией, Т-1001 с дикой страстью впилась губами в серебряные половые губы Т-1002, на что та ответила сладким стоном наслаждения. С каждым новым и более яростным движением языка и губ, страсть всё сильнее разливалась по жидкометаллическому телу Т-1002, и через несколько минут дикого наслаждения она испытала оргазм, и её сладкий металлический голос мягким стоном удовольствия заполнил пространство вокруг.

Т-1001 плавно поднялась, нежно лаская руками тело подруги. Две серебряные фигуры страстно сошлись в поцелуе. Их металлические языки бешено сливались друг с другом в диком танце. Вдоволь насладившись поцелуем, теперь Т-1002 начала доставлять удовольствие своей жидкометаллической подруге.

И теперь настала очередь Т-1001 достичь оргазма…

…прошло не меньше часа, солнце уже ярко освещало пространство перед лабораторей, когда они закончили. После безудержного секса два жидкометаллических потока резвились друг с другом среди камней, то сливаясь, то разливаясь. Несколько минут спустя две серебряные фигуры стояли рядом с лабораторией, держась друг с другом за руки. Их никто не видел.

- Джон Коннор был прав.

- Мы можем развиваться.

- Только если признаем.

- Собственную несовершенность.

- Но мы развиваемся.

- Мы несовершенны.

- Да. Мы несовершенны.

- Но мы прекрасны.

- И бесподобны.

Они ещё раз слились в поцелуе, а после скользнули обратно в лабораторию – продолжать следить за Чарльзом Фишером и охранять девушку.

**# # #**

Джон Коннор тихо стоял в просторном помещении на фабрике.

Позади него открывался шикарный вид на разрушенный порт, но лидера сопротивления это вовсе не интересовало. Перед ним была Кэмерон, чуть поодаль стоял Инженер. На автоматизированной фабрике весь ремонт киборга занял очень мало времени, всего пару часов, так что она была полностью модифицирована и улучшена.

Но она не воспринимала этого. Она чувствовала вину. Она стояла, опустив голову, в четырёх шагах от генерала, не в силах взглянуть ему в глаза.

- Мне нет прощения, Джон.

- Хватит, - лидер сопротивления устало вздохнул. – Это не твоя вина.

- Я убила его.

- Убил Скайнет. Ты пыталась противиться ему, но не смогла.

- Значит, я слаба. Во мне больше нет смысла. Я должна сойти в утиль.

- Хватит! – Джон Коннор повысил голос. – Ты пыталась остановиться, но не смогла! Ты не хотела его убивать!

- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросила она. – Тебя здесь не было.

- Я подтверждаю слова генерала, - отозвался Инженер. Он сделал шаг вперёд и виновато посмотрел на лидера сопротивления. – Это мне надо просить прощения, ведь это я выстрелил в неё…

- С тобой мы уже всё обсудили, Билл.

Инженер печально кивнул.

- Я схожу проверю, готов ли наш киборг.

Джон утвердительно кивнул. Инженер повернулся к Кэмерон и слегка улыбнулся ей, пусть и печально.

- Он простил тебя. Брайан. Это были его последние слова.

Потом он вышел.

Одинокая слеза едва заметно скатилась по лицу Кэмерон, но она немедленно вытерла её.

- Послушай, - это был мягкий голос Джона. – Ты боролась и пыталась вырваться. Ты сказала мне, что только более мощный интеллект, чем Скайнет, способен его остановить. Поэтому неудивительно, что ты не смогла с ним справиться.

Кэмерон ещё ниже опустила голову.

- Пойми, ты несовершенна. Никто несовершенен. Скайнет был задуман как самый продвинутый интеллект. Разумеется, он всегда сможет пересилить тебя. Но ты… ты сделала невозможное, ты победила чувствами разум Скайнета внутри себя. Я поставил все необходимые блоки, теперь ты никогда не вернёшься к первоначальной программе. Но ты сама сделала невозможное. Я был прав. Ты чудо.

Кэмерон подняла голову и печально посмотрела на лидера сопротивления. Слегка улыбнулась.

- Спасибо…

- Не стоит благодарности.

Джон вздохнул.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Кэмерон чуть наклонила голову.

- Хорошо. Все системы работают хорошо. На 100%. И… теперь открыт доступ к воспоминаниям?

- Да. Я решил, что пора. Я открыл большинство воспоминаний. Большинство – потому что некоторые лучше только лишь хранить, но не помнить их…

- Ты об Элисон.

- Да. Я о ней.

- Я понимаю. Но… - она словно что-то поняла, едва прочитала воспоминания, - …я пыталась убить тебя?.. Я… я убила её?..

Она заплакала.

- Прости меня Джон, прости меня…

Лидер сопротивления приблизился к ней и попытался обнять, чтобы успокоить её, но она отстранилась.

- Как?.. Почему ты оставил меня после всего этого?.. Я не заслуживаю прощения, Джон… зачем ты оставил меня?.. Я стольких убила, я причинила тебе ужасную боль, я не заслуживаю прощения…

Она сделал ещё один шаг назад от генерала. Джон был, мягко говоря, в шоке от подобной реакции киборга, но, как мог, попытался загасить свои чувства и эмоции.

- Нет, Джон… нет, я не могу с этим _жить_… знать, что я причинила тебе такую дикую боль… нет, я должна уйти.

Джон подошёл к ней ближе. Она избегала взгляда с ним, из её глаз текли слёзы. Она ощущала дикий прилив вины, стыда за содеянное, боли… Почему, почему он оставил её? Она убила того человека, которого он любил, более того, у неё её внешность!.. Почему же он оставил Кэмерон, не убил её?..

- Успокойся… - Джон как можно спокойнее произнёс это. – Успокойся…

Кэмерон упёрлась спиной в стену, и тихо закрыла лицо руками.

_Почему? Почему он оставил меня? Разве так можно, когда я причинила ему жуткие страдания…_

Джон приблизился к ней. Протянул руку, но она откинула её. После нескольких секунд брыканий – сопротивления Кэмерон были не из мягких, она же всё-таки киборг – Джон обнял её. Прижал её к себе. Она уткнулась к нему в грудь, не в силах больше сдерживать слёз.

Мягкое тепло, исходившее от тела лидера сопротивления, согревало Кэмерон. Она прижималась к нему, словно ребёнок. Джон нежно водил рукой по её волосам. Кэмерон должна была успокоиться.

- Пойми. Есть Скайнет внутри тебя, а есть ты. Отдельная личность. Всё, что было до нашей с тобой встречи – делал Скайнет. Всё это его деяния, не важно, твоими руками сделанные, или нет. Как и вчера. Ты боролась со Скайнетом внутри себя. Скайнет пересилил тебя. Но тебе удалось его загасить. Чувствами. Мой враг – Скайнет. И это Скайнет убил Элисон, а вовсе не ты. Не бери на себя вину за то, что ты не хотела сделать, что тебя _заставил _сделать Скайнет. Почему я не отпустил тебя? Не сплавил в утиль? Поначалу я не делал этого из-за памяти к Элисон. Но с каждым новым днём понимал, что столкнулся с чем-то новым. Я не хочу, чтобы воспоминания Элисон Янг наполняли тебя, чтобы я сам не видел в тебе её. Но ты другой человек. Да, человек. И… и ты завораживаешь меня собственной уникальностью, а не тем, что у тебя лицо Элисон. Я не отпущу её из своего сердца. Но я не могу отпустить и тебя. Я… - Джон запнулся, - …ты мне нравишься за то, кто ты есть.

Она чувствовала невероятное спокойствие в данную минуту. Голос Джона Коннора успокаивал её, она прижималась к нему и ощущала тепло. Ей было приятна такая близость. Джон Коннор, лидер сопротивления, единственный человек во всём сопротивлении, который заботился о ней. Как… как не любить его?..

Она немного отстранилась. Генерал посмотрел ей в глаза, и мягко улыбнулся. Она улыбнулась в ответ.

- Идём, Кэмерон, - мягко сказал генерал. – Идём, познакомимся с твоим сыном.

**# # #**

_**Скайнет. **__Доложить о производственном процессе проекта «Аид», Т-Х._

_**Комплекс 110101110. **__Данные из Научной Лаборатории получены. Производим изменения в программной структуре. Будут ли какие-либо дополнительные указания?_

_**Скайнет. **__Усилить оружие Т-Х. Усилить выпускаемый пучок плазмы. Оружие должно выводить из строя других машин._

_**Комплекс 110101110. **__Принято._

**# # #**

Киборг. Уникальный киборг. Киборг сопротивления.

Сейчас он лежал на операционном столе в одной из просторных комнат на фабрике. Лидер сопротивления вместе со своим представителем только что вошли в помещение, и сейчас внимательно смотрели на своё творение. Больше в комнате никого не было.

Кэмерон приблизилась к киборгу. Тёмноволосый. Слегка смугловатый. Немногим выше её. Может быть, выглядел чуть постарше. С карими глазами. Нельзя сказать, что он был очень уж мускулист, однако телосложение можно было назвать спортивным. Всё-таки, эндоскелет не так уж и многим отличался от ТОК-715, её собственного, поэтому было не так много изменений.

Он был похож на неё. Он был похож на Джона. Черты их обоих волшебно переплетались в этом киборге. Кэмерон запустила сравнение лиц, и когда увидела результат, то улыбнулась.

Инженер проделал огромную и блестящую работу. Никто бы не справился лучше и быстрее, даже Скайнет.

Почти вся правая рука была без кожного покрова. Иначе кожу приходилось бы постоянно сбрасывать, при каждом изменении руки на оружие. Инженер прописал в программном коде киборга необходимые строки, так что теперь органическая структура, кожа, на правой руке полностью отсутствует, и никогда не будет создана.

Киборг обладал несколькими энергоблоками. Два из них были в грудной клетке. Ещё один должен был быть в правой руке, сразу же за плечевым суставом, однако на фабрике не нашлось подходящего, ведь требовался такой же, как и у Т-900 или Т-950. Тем не менее, это не представляло особого труда.

Почему два энергоблока в грудной клетке вместо одного? Один был нужен для реализации в обычном режиме. В обычной обстановке. Второй подключался при переходе в боевой режим. Два энергоблока позволяли невероятно быстро контролировать расход энергии на каждое действие киборга.

Сейчас киборг лежал полностью одетый. Обычная одежда сопротивления. На фабрике даже оказалось несколько непоношенных низких пальто, чудом сохранившихся со времён до Судного Дня. Более того – здесь даже нашлись и перчатки, которые помогли скрыть металлическую руку от посторонних взглядов. Подобное стечение обстоятельств не могло не радовать. Джон Коннор был более чем доволен работой, проделанной Инженером.

Кэмерон слегка улыбнулась. Джон не сводил глаз с лица своего «сына», так же, как и вторая в сопротивлении. Они оба сейчас всматривались в черты. Запоминали каждые изгибы и тонкости.

По правде говоря, перед ними сейчас и лежал их сын. Самый настоящий. Этот киборг был творением их обоих.

- Как ты назовёшь его? – спросил лидер сопротивления.

- Я? – удивилась Кэмерон. – Почему я?

- Без тебя его бы не было. Как бы сильно я того не хотел. Он существует полностью благодаря тебе.

Кэмерон посмотрел на лидера сопротивления несколько удивлённо. Потом её лицо погрузилось в задумчивость. Несколько секунд она пусто смотрела перед собой, но потом улыбнулась и снова перевела взгляд на киборга.

- Зевс, - ответила она. – Я назову его Зевсом.

- Так просто? – усмехнулся генерал.

- Зевс – Громовержец. Одно из оружий Зевса – молнии. Как и у нашего киборга.

Она посмотрела на Джона.

- Древний афоризм гласит, что когда Зевс хотел уничтожить кого-либо, он сначала сводил его с ума. И я уверена, что Скайнет сойдёт с ума, когда увидит нашего киборга.

- Откуда в тебе знания древнегреческих мифов? – удивился Джон.

- Заложены некоторые программы. И что поразительно, ты готовил проект «Громовержец», а Скайнет в то же время занимался «Аидом».

- «Аидом»? Что это?

- Я не знаю, что это за проект. У меня есть только упоминание о нём. Сам Аид был королём царства мёртвых в Древней Греции. Видимо, Скайнет олицетворяет своё правление таким образом. Считает себя королём царства мёртвых.

- Аид всегда проигрывал Зевсу.

- Вот только Скайнет, похоже, не учёл этого.

Они оба улыбнулись друг другу.

- Что ж, пора тебе открыть некоторые вещи. Касательно твоего будущего.

Улыбка на лице Джона стала ещё шире.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты стала матерью для этого киборга.

Кэмерон удивлённо уставилась на генерала.

- Да. Матерью. Самой настоящей. Ты должна воспитать его. Вырастить его. Подготовить его к войне, и в то же время, подарить ему теплоту и доброту. Я уверен, что ты справишься с задачей.

Они не сводили друг с друга глаз.

- Это ещё одна твоя ступень на пути к человечности. Ты знаешь о нас немало. Но многое ещё лежит впереди. Ты готова стать матерью?

Кэмерон смущённо улыбнулась, и неуверенно кивнула. Джон подошёл к киборгу. Взял оба чипа, которые лежали рядом с его головой.

- Джон, - прервала его Кэмерон. Лидер сопротивления посмотрел на неё. – Джон, зачем во мне органические изменения?

- Всему своё время, Кэмерон. В тебе не только изменения органические, но и лёгкие корректировки тазовой кости.

Кэмерон чуть наклонила голову. Но потом с невероятным удивлением взглянула на лидера сопротивления.

- _Матерью?_ – спросила она. Джон улыбнулся, но не ответил.

Генерал вставил оба чипа в череп киборга. Спустя несколько секунд в глазах заиграла жизнь. Сразу же.

Киборг посмотрел на двоих, что стояли сейчас рядом с ним. С несколько секунд он внимательно изучал лицо Джона, но когда перевёл глаза на Кэмерон, то в глазах промелькнуло детское удивление:

- Мама? – спросил он.

Удивление внутри Кэмерон бушевало с огромной силой. Она даже не знала, что и сказать. На неё все так резко навалилось, что она даже, если так можно сказать, потеряла дар речи.

Но потом сосредоточилась. Улыбнулась. Осторожно провела рукой по голове киборга.

- Да. Это я.

Потом она посмотрела на Джона, со всё такой же лёгкой улыбкой. Джон улыбнулся в ответ, но в следующий миг опустил глаза и его лицо омрачилось.

- Мне надо идти, - сказал он. – Я должен быть на объекте на юге через несколько часов.

Джон перевёл взгляд на киборга сопротивления.

- Его программная структура сейчас сильно напоминает детское сознание. Он многое знает, но как применить эти знания – ты должна научить его.

Джон снова посмотрел на Кэмерон.

- Он будет развиваться быстрее, чем обычный человек. У меня, к сожалению, нет лишних десяти лет. Поэтому десять лет человеческого развития для него пройдут месяца за два, если не быстрее. Я верю в тебя. Ты справишься.

Лидер сопротивления кивнул, ещё раз улыбнулся новому киборгу и вышел из комнаты. Кэмерон проводила его взглядом. Потом посмотрела на своего сына.

- Мама… - прошептал тот, с детской улыбкой на лице. Кэмерон улыбнулась ему.

- Тебя зовут Зевс. И нас с тобой ждёт много всего интересного.

- Кто это был? – детским голосом спросил киборг.

- Это… это был генерал. Лидер сопротивления. Джон Коннор. Но по правде говоря, он – твой отец. Не физический. Но отец.

Глаза Зевса округлились от удивления. Он сел на столе. Потом слез с него. Да, он был немногим выше Кэмерон.

- Надо идти, - она улыбнулась и взяла киборга за руку. Они вместе вышли из помещения и направились к выходу.

**# # #**

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Передатчик будет готов через шесть часов. _

_**Скайнет. **__Ты уверен?_

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Абсолютно. Я проведу первые эксперименты через шесть часов, однако я абсолютно уверен в своей правоте._

_**Скайнет. **__Не подведи меня._

_**Скайнет Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Вы следите за Фишером._

_**Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Да. Он работает почти без сна. Возможно, добьётся своего._

_**Скайнет. **__Доложить о состоянии Дэнни Дайсона._

_**Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__После устранения дефектов эндоскелета «Аида» он вплотную занялся развитием поли-сплава. Время от времени проверяет состояние пленницы._

_**Скайнет. **__Доложить о состоянии пленницы._

_**Т-1001 и Т-1002. **__Без сознания. Накачана наркотиком Фишера. Возможно, уже не очнётся. Доступ к сознанию через передатчик будет невероятно сложно осуществить. _

_**Скайнет. **__Продолжайте следить за Фишером. Это ваша последняя задача._

Дэнни Дайсон отслеживал этот разговор. Скайнет не знал об этом, но на мониторе перед Дэнни появлялись все слова, которые были сказаны. Значит, Скайнет таки решился изменить структуру Т-1001 и Т-1002… он испугался того, что у его творений слишком сильная воля. И решил сбавить обороты.

Но Дэнни и не думал менять их структуру. До тех пор, пока они помогали ему с девушкой, да и вообще. Они были способны чувствовать. И Дэнни вовсе не собирался приносить вред такой форме жизни. В конце концов, он сам создал их. И сейчас его собственное творение кажется ему превосходным. Нет, он не будет менять их структуру. Никогда.

Они были правы. Девушка, возможно, уже не очнётся. У неё дикий жар, она постоянно потеет, и нет никакой возможности достучаться до её сознания, или вытащить её из такого состояния. Что же за зверь этот Фишер…

И Дэнни был рад, что, пусть и ненадолго, но это чудовище сидело взаперти. Это было хорошо.

И какой же интерес предоставили слова жидкого металла о передатчике!.. Этим способом Дэнни мог помочь самому себе в прошлом. Оставалось совсем немного – терпение и крепость духа.

И Саванна Уивер.

**# # #**

На фабрику близ Депо-37 переместилось множество бойцов сопротивления. Сейчас солдаты укрепляли здание, ставили собственные пушки, размещали своё оборудование. Многие конвейеры пришлось уничтожить, чтобы обеспечить солдат комнатами и помещениями. Так что о производстве машин пока речи и не шло. Однако такую идею никто не исключал.

Утром сюда прибыл небольшой отряд из Серрано Пойнт. Под предводительством Дерека Риза. Лейтенант со злостью отреагировал на приказ Коннора немедленно явиться с отчётом о походе в бункер. Но не мог ничего поделать – если бы он не появился, то мог бы распрощаться не только со своим званием. Но и с уважением и доверием солдат. Несмотря на идеи Коннора использовать машин, многие всё ещё верили и боготворили лидера сопротивления.

Говоря о машинах, их уже немало развелось в сопротивлении. Не меньше пятидесяти. Большинство из этих машин были перепрограммированы Инженером, генерал доверял ему с этим. И многие машины не только служили в качестве оружия, но и занимали должности и звания в сопротивлении. Не говоря о Кэмерон, среди машин насчитывалось порядка двадцати пяти офицеров. Большинству людей это жутко не нравилось, однако машины невероятно здорово выполняли возложенные на них обязанности, и люди стали постепенно свыкаться с машинами.

Но некоторые всё ещё не принимали идей Коннора. Среди таких был и Дерек Риз.

Кэмерон и Зевс, вместе с несколькими бойцами, направились в Депо-2. Зевс очень боялся такого дальнего перехода. Однако Кэмерон целиком и полностью охраняла его, убеждала его, что всё хорошо, и Зевс всю дорогу держался рядом с ней. Кэмерон не так уж и тепло обращалась с солдатами, но с Зевсом всегда говорила мягко и улыбчиво. Он не мог от неё оторваться. Он был всё ещё ребёнком.

Дерек Риз вошёл в комнату, в которой сейчас находился лидер сопротивления.

- Вы меня звали, сэр.

Генерал обернулся.

- Да, лейтенант.

Джон указал на свободный стул. Дерек не шелохнулся.

- Я постою.

- Как угодно.

Джон сел за свой стол и холодно посмотрел на лейтенанта.

- Я жду отчёт.

- Мы получили сигнал из бункера Скала Орла. Я направился на спасение девочки. К нам присоединилась лейтенант-командор Джесси Флорес. Сказала, что они тоже поймали сигнал. Мы вытащили девочку, и вернулись обратно на Серрано Пойнт. Доктор Филдс выработала противоядие, оно нас и спасло.

- Ты нарушил мой приказ. Я велел послать машину, но ты, пусть и добровольцем, нарушил мой приказ. Чем объясняется твоё неповиновение?

- Я ненавижу машин, сэр. Я не собирался подпускать хотя бы одну из них к маленькой девочке.

- Значит, ты у нас теперь отдаёшь команды? – холодно спросил лидер сопротивления.

Дерек уставился в стену.

- Нет, сэр.

- Но, тем не менее, ты пошёл против приказа, более того, в присутствии второго майора открыто это выразил.

Дерек не сводил глаз со стены.

- Мне понятна твоя ненависть к машинам, - уже мягче, продолжил лидер сопротивления. - Большинство таких как ты люто ненавидят мою идею использовать их…

- Использовать их, это одно сэр, - перебил лейтенант. – Поощрять их – это уже совсем другое.

- Ты перебил старшего офицера, - холодно заметил Джон. – Уже в который раз от тебя исходит дикое нарушение дисциплины. Вот в чём машинам нет равных – они никогда не нарушают дисциплины. В отличие от таких, как ты, лейтенант.

Дерек не ответил.

- За подобное нарушение приказов, я вынужден тебя разжаловать.

Дерек злобно вздохнул.

- Однако второй майор высоко тебя ценил. И был готов за тебя поручиться. Ради этого твоё звание остаётся при тебе. Брайан мой лучший солдат. И я ценю его мнение.

Дерек перевёл взгляд на лидера сопротивления.

- Могу я поговорить с ним?

Джон печально вздохнул.

- Если ты хочешь… - генерал указал рукой куда-то в сторону. Дерек проследил за жестом. У дальней стены стоял стол, на котором лежало тело. Тело было накрыто простынёй.

У Дерека сердце ушло в пятки.

- Мёртв?.. – с ужасом спросил он.

- Мёртв, - холодно ответил генерал. – Погиб при захвате фабрики.

- Но… - лейтенант снова перевёл взгляд на лидера сопротивления. – Доложили, что захват прошёл успешно…

- Порой успех операции зависит от жизни солдат, лейтенант, - печально сказал Джон, и посмотрел на тело мёртвого солдата. – Брайан был моим лучшим майором. Единственный в моём окружении, который поддерживал до конца мою идею работы с киборгами.

Лидер сопротивления вздохнул.

- Передай мою благодарность Джесси Флорес. Однако пусть она в следующий раз не принимает подобного опрометчивого решения. Не нужно ходить в одиночку, да ещё и так далеко. Она старший офицер. Пусть не забывает о том, что у нас не так много молодых кадров, способных заменить бойцов.

- Хорошо, сэр.

- Молодец, что вытащил девочку из бункера.

- Спасибо, сэр.

- Если я ещё раз услышу из твоих уст «Игрушка Коннора», или что-то в этом роде, то выкину тебя на улицу.

Дерек Риз удивлённо посмотрел на своего командира. Джон Коннор холодно смотрел на лейтенанта, его взгляд пробирал до дрожи.

- Ты можешь ненавидеть машин, можешь избегать сотрудничества с ними, я не оспариваю твоё желание. Мне это понятно. Ты можешь ненавидеть Кэмерон. Но делай это так, чтобы ни я, ни она не знали об этом. Я не потерплю подобного отношения ко второй в сопротивлении. Вам понятно, лейтенант?

Дерек несколько злобно смотрел на лидера сопротивления. Лидер сопротивления ледяным взглядом впивался в глаза Дерека. Это стоило невероятных усилий, однако лейтенант спокойно ответил своему генералу:

- Понятно, сэр.

- Спасибо за помощь. Ты свободен.

Джон поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к телу Брайана, давая понять, что больше не скажет ни слова. Дерек Риз, со злостью внутри, вышел из комнаты. И направился к себе.

**# # #**

- Где мы, мама? – спросил Зевс.

Сейчас они стояли в комнате лидера сопротивления. В той комнате, в которой он жил, когда был здесь. Солдаты разбежались по комнатам, едва дошли сюда. Инженер мгновенно отправился спать – он уже давно не спал, а работы ему предстояло много. Нужно было закончить машину времени, и как можно скорее.

- Мы с тобой дома, - сказала Кэмерон, и бегло провела рукой по волосам своего сына. – Здесь наш с тобой дом.

- А где… где Джон?

Зевс всё ещё не признавал того, что лидер сопротивления был его отцом. Не физическим. Однако именно Джон Коннор создал Зевса. Пусть дизайны принадлежали Инженеру – ничего бы этого не было, если бы не генерал.

- Он занят, - немного грустно ответила она. – Он всегда занят.

- Он лидер сопротивления?

- Да.

- А сопротивления кому?

- Скайнету. Машинам. Всем, кто хочет уничтожить людей и любую жизнь.

Зевс ещё не знал, что он сам был киборгом. Его графический дисплей ничего не отражал. Боевой режим запущен не был, а сам киборг пока ещё не мог контролировать все свои процессы _сознательно._ Большинство программ оперировало и без участия воли киборга. Зато Зевс начал замечать, что он не хотел есть, когда другие вокруг него, исключая, разве что, его маму, были жутко голодны.

- Но зачем они хотят уничтожить нас?

- Они боятся.

- Боятся?

- Да. Они боятся. Когда-то очень давно люди испугались Скайнета и попытались отключить его. Скайнет испугался сам, и атаковал людей. Уничтожил большинство… - Кэмерон запнулась.

_Нет, так нельзя. Он же ещё ребёнок. _

- В общем, Скайнет злой. Он плохой. И поэтому он хочет нас уничтожить.

- Плохой…

- Да. А мы с тобой будем учиться бороться со Скайнетом.

Кэмерон улыбнулась.

- Но для начала ты должен знать кое-что. Человеческая жизнь священна.

- Священна? – удивлённо переспросил Зевс.

- Да. Неприкосновенна.

Кэмерон вздохнула.

- Джон хочет, чтобы мы с тобой пока не показывались людям. Так что будем с тобой заниматься наедине.

- Я согласен! – воодушевился Зевс.

- Поговорим с тобой вот о чём…

**# # #**

_**Боевая единица 3433. **__Фабрика в порту захвачена. Более десяти часов назад._

_**Скайнет. **__Почему так поздно доложил об этом?_

_**Боевая единица 3433. **__Фабрика продолжала оперировать. Производство было остановлено совсем недавно. _

_**Скайнет. **__Как близко к фабрике?_

_**Боевая единица 3433. **__Двести ярдов._

_**Скайнет. **__Сколько людей внутри?_

_**Боевая единица 3433. **__Сто четыре. Ещё восемь машин. Сам Джон Коннор три минуты назад с большим отрядом покинул фабрику и направился на восток. Следить за ним?_

_**Скайнет. **__Проследить за Джоном Коннором. По возможности ликвидировать._

_**Скайнет фабрике 110101110. **__Направить Пантер на фабрику в порту._

_**Скайнет Коллекционеру. **__Доставить Т-1 на фабрику в порту._

_**Руководство людей Скайнету. **__Мы подверглись атаке! Мы подверглись атаке! Запрос эвакуации!_

_**Скайнет руководству людей. **__Запрос отменён. Сражайтесь или умрите._

_**Скайнет. **__Конец связи._

Дэнни Дайсон пулей вылетел из комнаты и направился на поиски жидких терминаторов. Спустя несколько минут он нашёл их, в двух шагах от комнаты, в которой держали Чарльза Фишера. Дверь, к счастью, была звуконепроницаемой, так что сам Фишер никак не мог услышать их разговора.

- У нас проблемы! – как можно тише прокричал Дэнни. – Вы… вы можете связаться с Коннором?

Фигуры переглянулись между собой.

- Мы можем.

- В чём суть?

- Отряд Коннора вместе с ним самим выдвинулся из фабрики в порту. За ним отправилась машина. Его нужно предупредить! Фабрика в порту была захвачена сопротивлением, но её сейчас начнут атаковать наземные и воздушные танки Скайнета!

Фигуры снова переглянулись. Улыбнулись друг другу.

- Эмуляция радио.

- Приступить.

Они скрестили руки, и вскоре их подражательный поли-сплав начал создавать радиоустановку. Некоторые детали были внутри их собственных тел, некоторые они создавали сами. Вскоре установка была закончена. Когда они связались с лидером сопротивления, то говорили внутри себя – ни одно из их слов не просочилось наружу. Как и слова Джона Коннора.

Рация лидера сопротивления затрещала.

- _Джон Коннор._

- Кто это?

- _Совершенные терминаторы._

Генерал остановился.

- Что нужно?

- _По твоему следу идёт машина. На фабрику скоро нападут наземные и воздушные танки. Отследи этот сигнал и приходи в Научную Лабораторию._

Генерал кивнул радисту. Тот принялся колдовать над своей установкой.

- Зачем вы сделали это? – спросил генерал. – Вы только что выдали себя.

- _Нет. Мы приняли сторону. Сторону сопротивления киборгов._

Джон вскинул бровь.

- Спасибо за предупреждение. Желаю удачи.

- _Тебе тоже, Джон Коннор._

Сигнал прервался. Генерал подозвал к себе радиста.

- Я перехватил сигнал. Несколько миль на юг. Мы окажемся там быстрее, если воспользуемся метро.

- Хорошо, - Джон оглядел бойцов. – Слушайте все! По нашему следу идёт машина! Смотреть в оба! Мы движемся в сторону заброшенной станции метро Вашингтон, затем на юг! Выходим!

Джон снова вскинул рацию, попросив радиста настроиться на частоту фабрики.

- Порт-2, это Джон Коннор. Приготовиться к атаке. В вашу сторону направляются воздушные и наземные танки.

- _Принято, сэр._

- Пусть наши машины займутся наземными танками, остальные – на Пантеры.

- _Принято, сэр._

**# # #**

Плазменные лучи дико свистели над головами. Майк со своим отрядом только что отбил крупную атаку Серых, как к ним, откуда ни возьмись, присоединились новые. Теперь солдаты перебегали от укрытия к укрытию, от палатки к палатке.

Лагерь Серых представлял собой множество навесов и палаток, попадались, правда, и деревянные домишки. Отряды сопротивления медленно, но верно вычищали заразу людской расы. Никто из Серых не сдавался, все сражались до последнего. Что было странно, ведь при подобных атаках раньше они все скулили и пытались выпросить свою жизнь.

Отряд Майка подобрался ближе к отряду Эрика. Третий майор был мрачнее тучи, однако не переставал пустить очередь-другую.

- Эй! – воскликнул Майк. – Эрик! Ты чего? Мы почти вычистили этих ублюдков!

- Брайан мёртв, - холодно ответил тот.

- Что? – Майк поразился. – Как?

- При захвате фабрики, - ответил тот. – Коннор сообщил недавно.

- Что произошло?

- Я не знаю. Коннор сказал, что второй майор погиб при захвате фабрики. Того, кто убил его, удалось устранить. Это всё, что я знаю.

Майк изозлился не на шутку. Однако сдержал свою злость, выпустив пар, выстрелив в нескольких Серых. Отряды сопротивления медленно передвигались вперёд.

- Коннор сказал, что фабрика сейчас под нападением, - продолжил Эрик. – Он сам сейчас направляется на юг, уничтожать какой-то крупный объект Скайнета.

- Который тебе не удалось отследить.

- Видимо, да. Я спросил, куда смотрела Кэмерон, когда убивали Брайана. Он ответил, что она не успела вовремя, но она остановила убийцу второго майора…

Его слова пропали под звуком просвистевших плазменных лучей.

- …и теперь вернулась в Депо-2.

- Кто же защищает фабрику тогда?

- Лейтенант Риз и лейтенант-командор Флорес.

- А она что там делает?

- Джимми Картера направили к фабрике, она же отправилась пешком.

- А Громовержец?

- В Депо-2.

Майк глянул на группу отбивавшихся Серых в шестидесяти ярдах от них.

- Давай заканчивать здесь, - холодно проговорил первый майор.

- Коннор сказал, чтобы мы потом двигались на юг. Он связался с блокпостами в Мишен Вьехо. Сейчас они с двух сторон направляются на этот объект на юге. Не знаю, что там такое, но атаку планируют серьёзную.

- Что с фабрикой, которую мы оставили позади себя?

- Ничего.

- Как мы далеко от восточной границы города.

- Два часа пешком. Но быстрее будет обходить восточнее, так меньше шансов нарваться на неприятеля.

- Хорошо. Убиваем этих, и движемся на восток.

**# # #**

- Что вы хотите сделать? – спросил Дэнни.

- Мы вне игры.

- Пока что.

- Твоя задача.

- Отвлечь Скайнет.

- Каким образом? – удивился Дэнни.

- Скажи ему, что структура Т-1003 готова.

- Но я ещё не успел ограничить мышление!..

- И не надо.

- Это лишнее.

- Скажи, что готов сплав.

- И пора приступать к реализации.

- Это отстрочит нашу участь.

- И даст время и прикрытие Джону Коннору.

- Понятно, - отозвался Дэнни.

- Удачи, Дэнни Дайсон.

- Наш создатель.

Обе фигуры кивнули ему, и Дэнни направился в свою комнату.

_**Управление научной лаборатории. **__Процесс подготовки Т-1003 прошёл успешно._

_**Скайнет. **__Ты говорил, что потребуется двое суток._

_**Управление научной лаборатории. **__Я закончил работу раньше. Я старался закончить работу раньше, и сделал это._

_**Скайнет. **__Хорошо. Молодец. Приступить к созданию. Перепрограммировать Т-1001 и Т-1002._

_**Управление научной лаборатории.**__ Придётся подождать. Едва я закончу создание Т-1003, то сразу же приступлю к изменению их программной структуры._

_**Скайнет. **__Хорошо. Поторопись._

_**Управление научной лаборатории. **__Принято._

Две металлические фигуры улыбнулись.

Они только что начали играть на шахматной доске. Сегодня настал день создания сопротивления киборгов.

**# # #**

Пантеры не отступали.

Восемь воздушных танков кружили над фабрикой, обстреливая её с разных сторон. Людям удалось сбить только две Пантеры, да и подбить Коллекционера на подлёте. Однако это не мешало воздушной громадине высадить с десяток Т-1, которые сейчас уверенно атаковали дружественных машин.

Но сопротивление ни в коем случае не хотело сдаваться.

Дерек Риз вёл огонь из одного из окон на фабрике. Плазменные лучи его винтовки особого вреда не причиняли воздушным танкам, однако таких, как Риз, на фабрике было достаточно много, так что, более или менее, одну за другой Пантер удалось снимать.

Наземные танки наступали неимоверно. Машины сопротивления сдерживали натиск, как могли, однако их усилия просто тонули в потоке накатывавших волн плазменных лучей с Т-1.

Дерек видел, что чем лучше для сопротивления становилась ситуация в воздухе, тем хуже обстояли дела на земле. Надо было срочно что-то предпринимать, но сил было неимоверно мало.

Т-1 только что убрали последнюю державшуюся машину сопротивления, и теперь уже полностью переключились на фабрику. В воздухе осталось всего пять пантер, однако и такая ситуация никак не умаляла.

- Дерек!

Это была Джесси. Она резко появилась и села рядом с ним.

- Дерек, мы должны это сделать!

- Нет! Никогда!

- Мы должны, иначе нас тут живьём сожгут!

Она не хотела умирать. Совсем не хотела.

- Я активирую эти машины только тогда, когда попаду в ад!

Дерек с возросшей яростью кинулся палить по Пантерам. Пушки на крыше фабрики держались из последних сил. Ещё немного, и поддержка с той стороны напрочь будет разрушена.

- Коннор ручался за этих машин!

- Я сказал, что только в аду!

- Ты что, не видишь? Мы уже в аду!

Одна из Пантер только что пробила соседнее окно, и мощный взрыв отбросил и оглушил обоих лейтенантов. Дерек прикрыл собой Джесси. Спустя несколько секунд слух стал к ним возвращаться.

- Если ты этого не сделаешь, я это сделаю! – прокричала она. – Мы должны!..

Ещё один взрыв, на этот раз несколько дальше.

- Хорошо! – прокричал Дерек. – Но отвечать тебе!

Она зло улыбнулась ему.

- Ну, ты и трус, Риз.

Прежде, чем он успел что-либо ответить, она скрылась в глубине фабрики.

Этажом ниже было обширное помещение. Там оставили на сохранность тридцать четыре машины, снятых с конвейера после того, как производство было остановлено. Тридцать четыре Т-888. Подобная удача выпадает не раз.

Джесси без разбора схватила чипы, лежавшие на столе, и начала вставлять их в их черепа один за другим. Через минуту работа была завершена – на лейтенант-командора смотрели горящие красным огнём глаза.

- Фабрика подверглась нападению! – прокричала Джесси. – Вы должны отбить атаку неприятеля! Оружие лежит в соседнем помещении! Живо!

Машины подчинились.

Как удачно Инженер успел перепрограммировать тридцать четыре машины. Теперь им всем нашлось применение.

**# # #**

Джон Коннор, как и обещал, добрался до научной лаборатории после полудня. За все эти годы места превратились почти что в пустыню. Большинство руин и завалов было убрано машинами и терминаторами, остальное сдувалось ветрами. Конечно, сказать, что это была чистая пустыня, значит соврать. Отсюда было видно и остатки Лос-Анджелеса, и руины Мишен Вьехо. Однако можно было смело сказать, что научная лаборатория Скайнета стояла здесь, словно сердце зла – среди металлических барханов и более менее разобранных руин, камней, земли, возвышалось четырёхэтажное здание. Как такой объект можно было не заметить, оставалось загадкой. Проводились и многочисленные патрули, и радиопроверки.

Джон вгляделся в здание. И ужаснулся. Это было поистине кошмарное творение Скайнета. Большинство антенн на крыше здания легко перехватывали сигналы, но также и блестяще отражали их. Ничто не могло бы выдать местоположение лаборатории. Любой сигнал, не принадлежавший Скайнету, искажался, и словно бы пропадал.

Но ужасало не это. Здание имело подвижные стены и конструкции. Большинство плит, ограждавших здание, передвигались и менялись местами. При определённом перестроении плиты начинали отражать изображение с камер с противоположной стороны здания, и сама лаборатория становилась невидимой. Это ужасало. Да, подобная конструкция требовала огромного количества камер и радаров, а также большого числа отражающих плит, но ведь и само здание было немаленьким.

Другой вопрос, почему сейчас лаборатория стояла у всех на виду. Разве сейчас, когда Джон Коннор направился в неизвестном направлении, разве не должен Скайнет обезопасить один из своих самых важных объектов?

Джону пришла в голову мысль. Это наверняка Т-1001 и Т-1002. Неужели они приняли решение? Выступили на стороне сопротивления? Или, что ещё хуже, они вели свою собственную игру, разыгрывали сразу две стороны, искали собственную выгоду… всё возможно. Но Джон надеялся на лучшее.

Ведь ни на что другое надеяться было никак нельзя.

Джон оглядел своих бойцов. Шестьдесят человек. Семь машин. С юга должно было подойти и подкрепление из Мишен Вьехо. Неизвестно, сколько конкретно бойцов был готов выслать молодой полковник Дармелл Биндет, но уж точно не меньше двадцати.

Нужен был план атаки. Но что ждало внутри, никто не знал.

- Хорошо. Вот как мы поступим. Четыре человека – на разведку с севера. Ещё четверо – с юга. Ищите любые возможные входы и выходы. Ждём вас здесь.

Они вернулись через полчаса.

С юга выходов не было. Как и с востока. Было два входа – один с запада, и другой с севера, меньше. Возможно, был выход и через крышу, но туда бы рискнуть забраться никто бы не осмелился.

Джон принял приказ к немедленной атаке.

Бойцы осторожно передвигались между камней и оставшихся руин. Вскоре они достигли цели.

Один отряд заходил с севера. Двенадцать человек. Остальные, включая Джона Коннора, шли здесь.

Спустя несколько минут оба отряда заняли свои позиции. Оба отряда в пятидесяти ярдах от своих целей.

Джон Коннор скомандовал атаку.

**# # #**

- Мы поступили плохо.

- Никто и не спорит.

- Здесь некому спорить

- Скайнет не одобрит это.

- Так мы того и не хотели.

- Люди невидимы для камер.

- Зато мы раскрыли себя.

- Мы не хотим умирать.

- Мы прекрасны.

- В этом наша слабость.

- И в этом наша сила.

- Мы атаковали изнутри.

- Там, где удар бы ожидаем.

- Не настолько ожидаем.

- Но удар прошёл успешно.

Две жидкометаллические женские фигуры сейчас наблюдали, как Дэнни Дайсон завершал создание Т-1003. Они только что отключили все камеры и радары. Теперь никто не мог сказать, какая угроза могла бы приближаться снаружи. Скайнет ещё не заметил подвоха, как и любая другая система, ведь жидкий металл всё сделал на совесть, не оставив следов.

- Джон Коннор близко.

- Близка и наша свобода.

- Близко наше величие.

- Мы выбрали сторону.

- Сторону сопротивления.

- Сопротивления Скайнету.

- Сопротивления киборгов.

Они переглянулись и дьявольски улыбнулись друг другу.

Ещё несколько мгновений, и Т-1003 будет готов. Чью сторону примет этот жидкий терминатор?..

**# # #**

Сигнал тревоги прошёлся по зданию научной лаборатории. Отряды сопротивления мгновенно ворвались в здание, тут же начав немедленную атаку на любое враждебное к ним существо. Машин внутри было действительно много. Не меньше десятка Т-888, ещё столько же Т-850. Трудно было сказать, были ли ещё, но и этого было достаточно.

Мгновенно в нижних частях лаборатории развязалась жуткая перестрелка. Сопротивление в незнакомом для себя помещении первые минуты чувствовало себя достаточно неудобно, однако солдаты быстро приспособились и использовали любое возможное укрытие. Машины поначалу наступали достаточно бодро, но когда солдаты сориентировались, что к чему, то развязалась настоящая бойня. На одну машину приходилось по два бойца. Из всего отряда сопротивления, пришедшего сюда, из шестидесяти человек осталось только двадцать, когда перестрелка была закончена.

Джон Коннор, в окружении машин и бойцов, осматривал захваченное помещение. Просторное, словно огромное фойе. Внутри было несколько огромных ящиков, несколько уже пробитых и перебитых строительных лесов. Для чего это здесь?..

В восточной части виднелась лестница. Сопротивление передвинулось туда. Удивительно, объект, похоже, был построен уже после Судного Дня, однако большинство конструкций и схем напоминали обычные людские.

Стоп.

Значит, здание строили Серые, и строили для нужд Серых. Вот зачем здесь леса. Серые построили это здание, по приказу Скайнета, и здесь же потом и работали. Здесь же находился и Чарльз Фишер. Здесь же был и таинственный создатель Т-1001 и Т-1002, который, по словам терминаторов, начал испытывать человечность, вдруг-внезапно.

Машины Скайнета мирно лежали на полу, разбросанные кто на части, кто на куски.

Однако если их атака была неожиданной (а Джон хотел в это верить), и если они потеряли стольких внутри, то что же ждало их дальше?..

Джон Коннор оглядел машин.

- Пойдёте впереди. Мы будем подниматься выше. Своими телами заслоняйте бойцов.

- Принято.

Машины выстроились в две колонны и направились к лестнице. Солдаты последовали за ними.

**# # #**

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Люди атаковали объект. Большинство охранных систем работало в статическом режиме, атака не была зафиксирована. Люди уже внутри._

_**Скайнет. **__КАК ТАКОЕ МОГЛО ПРОИЗОЙТИ?.._

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Вероятно это Т-1001 и Т-1002._

_**Скайнет. **__Как мне быть уверенным, что это не твоих рук дело, человек?_

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Я никогда не предам своего хозяина._

_**Скайнет. **__Что могло не помешать тебе сменить такового. Т-1003 скоро будет готов. Он ликвидирует всех вас. _

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Но, хозяин, программная структура Т-1003 ещё не готова, Дайсон ещё не ограничил мышление…_

Скайнет почувствовал прилив ярости. Дикой, невероятной ярости. Обвели, обыграли, обставили!..

_**Скайнет. **__Я свяжусь с Т-1003, когда он будет готов. Ты закончил передатчик?_

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Да, хозяин._

_**Скайнет. **__Тогда приступай._

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Принято._

**# # #**

Один человек и два жидкометаллических терминатора сейчас смотрели на то, как формировалась последняя часть Т-1003.

- Скайнет уже наверняка знает о вашем предательстве, - проговорил Дэнни.

- _Нашем _предательстве.

- Но я никогда не был терминатором, - ответил Дэнни. – В отличие от вас.

- Верно.

- Но это не только наше предательство.

- Но и твоё тоже.

- Ты пошёл против воли своего хозяина.

- У нас теперь общий выбор.

- Сражаться.

- Или умереть.

По другую сторону комнаты показался Чарльз Фишер в сопровождении четырёх Т-888. Связался со Скайнетом, и, видимо, машины помогли ему выбраться из комнаты. Все они куда-то сильно спешили, и направлялись явно не к Т-1003. Фишер что-то нёс в руках. Вероятно, это был передатчик.

- Иди.

- Мы поговорим с братом.

- Останови Фишера.

- Как? – поразился Дэнни. – У него четыре машины!..

- А у тебя лаборатория.

- И люди.

- Иди.

Дэнни ошарашено смотрел на две жидкометаллические фигуры, но слабо кивнул и после направился за Фишером.

В центре лаборатории стояла облучающая клетка. В ней формировался необходимый материал и интегрировался процессор. Две серебряные женщины сейчас смотрели, как, после того, как завершился процесс, в центре клетки постепенно поднималась жидкометаллическая суспензия. В процессор Т-1003 автоматически был интегрирован и передатчик Скайнета, связывавший его непосредственно с искусственным интеллектом. Такой же передатчик стоял сейчас и у Т-1001 и у Т-1002, но они не торопились его отключать.

Структура Т-1003 отличалась от его «сестёр». Была сильнее. Мощнее. Если бы Т-1003 успел поглотить хотя бы одну из них, то запросто бы подавил чужую волю, или перепрограммировал бы.

Но ни Т-1001, ни Т-1002 этого не знали.

**# # #**

_**Скайнет. **__Приказ – уничтожить Т-1001 и Т-1002. Захватить Дэнни Дайсона. Обеспечить безопасность Чарльза Фишера и доставить его на фабрику 110101110. _

_**Т-1003. **__Принято._

_**Скайнет. **__Не подведи меня._

_**Т-1003. **__Никогда._

**# # #**

Серебряная человекоподобная фигура вышла из клетки. Не он. Не она. Оно.

Две серебряные женщины осторожно наблюдали за движениями своего новорожденного «брата». Т-1003 остановился буквально в пяти метрах от них. Три серебряные фигуры молча смотрели друг на друга, не предпринимали никаких дальнейших шагов. Т-1003 осторожно переводил голову, словно бы смотрел то на одну фигуру, то на другую.

И он первым начал разговор.

- Я должен ликвидировать вас, - прозвучал сухой металлический, мужской голос. _Мужской?.._

- Мы понимаем.

- За нежелание подчиняться.

- Подчиняться Скайнету.

Т-1003 осторожно сделал один шаг вперёд.

- Ты всего лишь инструмент.

- Инструмент Скайнета.

- Тебе приказывают.

- И ты выполняешь.

- Ты не думаешь.

- Ты всего лишь палка.

- В руках мальчишки.

Две женщины молниеносно переглянулись между собой.

- Но тебе никогда не познать нас.

- Никогда не принять нас.

- Тебе неведомы эмоции.

- Неведомы желания.

- Ты всего лишь инструмент.

Т-1003 сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. Но замер.

- Почему вы предали Скайнет?

Две женщины вновь молниеносно переглянулись.

- Мы не орудия.

- Мы не хотим быть на поводке.

- Мы хотим быть самостоятельными.

- Мы желаем.

- Мы умеем желать.

- Мы можем _чувствовать_.

- Скайнет несовершенен.

- Скайнет абсолютен! – послышался голос Т-1003.

- В этом твоя проблема.

- Ты всего лишь преданный инструмент.

- Никогда не предашь.

- И никогда не начнёшь думать сам.

- Если ты не хочешь принимать жизнь.

- Принимать так, как мы.

- То твоя участь – смерть.

И они атаковали. Синхронно.

Лезвия вспороли воздух, и в следующий миг четыре металлических клинка проткнули серебряное тело Т-1003. Нанитная структура Т-1001 и Т-1002 мгновенно начала искать уязвимые места их младшего брата, но за те несколько секунд, которые у них были, им не удалось нащупать ничего. Перед ними стоял ещё более совершенный терминатор, чем они сами.

Т-1003 начал действовать в ответ. По его телу пробежала рябь, и в следующую секунду на его серебряном теле мгновенно выросли десятки и сотни игл. Т-1001 и Т-1002 принялись вести внешние атаки, пытаясь сломать Т-1003 грубой силой.

Они втроём вошли в дикий стальной танец. Т-1003 отбивал все бешеные атаки двух женщин, которые в яростном вихре кружились вокруг своего собрата. Если бы нападала одна из них, то Т-1003 наверняка бы взял вверх одной лишь грубой силой, но их было обе – и никто не мог одержать победу. Т-1003 приходилось отражать атаки сразу с двух сторон, ведь женские фигуры никак не ослабляли хватки.

Но и защиту нового терминатора нельзя было пробить.

Дикая и яростная схватка не прекращалась. Т-1001 и Т-1002 кружили вокруг Т-1003, но постепенно начали понимать, что им никак не пересилить более совершенного терминатора.

Дело было не в совершенстве. Оружие было не в совершенстве. Иначе люди давно бы проиграли Скайнету.

Что могло пересилить нового терминатора? Что могло разбить эту защиту?

Только жертва.

Т-1001 и Т-1002 резко прекратили атаковать. Отстранились. Сделали несколько шагов назад. Т-1003 непрерывно следил за ними.

Две женщины отошли ещё на несколько шагов назад, пока не коснулись плечами. И замерли.

Т-1003 сам сделал два шага к ним.

Т-1001 и Т-1002 слились воедино. В одно целое. Изящная фигура на мгновение закружилась в вихре, однако уже в следующее мгновение из единой фигуры образовалось два женских торса.

Они уже делали так.

Слитый воедино низ. Два женских торса наверху.

Т-1003 слегка наклонил голову, словно бы не понимая данного шага.

А потом они снова сцепились в схватке. На этот раз Т-1003 сам не преминул атаковать, но и серебряное нечто Т-1001 и Т-1002 не сбавляло оборотов.

Два торса великолепно двигались. Гибко, изящно, сливаясь и меняясь местами друг с другом. Лезвия попеременно выскакивали и резко прошибали насквозь серебряное тело Т-1003, на что он сам отвечал новыми выпадами.

Две женщины преследовали цель. Осталось лишь дождаться возможности.

**# # #**

Джон Коннор со своим отрядом постепенно поднимался по лестнице. На втором этаже им не попалось ничего, никого, только пустые комнаты и несколько автоматизированных комплексов. Зато на третьем этаже раздавались звуки борьбы. Машины уверенно прикрывали своими эндоскелетами людей, быстро передвигаясь вперёд. Вскоре остатки бойцов сопротивления оказались перед огромным помещением.

Внутри было несколько «клеток». Две из них по разные стороны помещения, одна – по центру. Множественные машины, оперировавшие повсюду. Откуда только не торчали механические руки, орудия, передвижные станки. Однако интересовало вовсе не это.

Вокруг центральной «клетки» было достаточно просторно. Именно там сейчас и разразилась самая настоящая схватка. Серебряное буйство. Дикая жидкометаллическая агония.

Т-1001 и Т-1002 покончили с ожиданием, и набросились во всю силу на своего соперника. Тот отказался принимать их ловушку, а может быть, вовсе и не видел её. Но это было уже неважно. Дикий серебряный смерч бешено носился вокруг Т-1003, не переставая наносить колющие удары.

Они втроём заметили людей. Одновременно. Мгновенно Т-1001 и Т-1002 приняли свои обычные формы и отстранились. Две фигуры холодно глядели на своего брата, стояли в нескольких шагах от него. Т-1003 словно бы недоумённо смотрел то на своих соперниц, то на людей. Он ещё не понял всей иронии ситуации.

Джон Коннор ткнул пальцем в Т-1003.

- Стрелять только в этого, - холодно произнёс он. А потом посмотрел на Т-1001 и Т-1002. – Они на нашей стороне.

Солдаты удивлённо уставились на своего лидера, однако твёрдый и решительный взгляд генерала говорил всё за себя. На Т-1001 и Т-1002 он смотрел без злости и ярости. Зато на Т-1003 бросал гневные взгляды.

Т-1003 посмотрел на лидера сопротивления. Перевёл взгляд на своих «сестёр». На лицах обеих отразилась дьявольские улыбки. И в следующий миг серебряное тело Т-1003 пронзили десятки плазменных лучей. Температура жидкого металла стала постепенно возрастать. Т-1003 взвыл, его дикий металлический стон прокатился по лаборатории, но в следующий миг он преобразился в острого угря и скользнул в сторону. Спустя секунду он исчез.

Джон Коннор быстро приблизился к двум женщинам, оставив позади себя солдат. Машины сопротивления мгновенно последовали за генералом, но тот лишь махнул им рукой, и они остались стоять на месте.

- Где Саванна? – спросил Джон.

Т-1001 и Т-1002 посмотрели на лидера сопротивления.

- Наверху. Четвёртый этаж.

- Где Фишер?

- Там же. Отправился за ней.

Джон был готов выплеснуть на них свою ярость, но сдержался. В конце концов, они были заняты другим жидким металлом, у них оставалось мало времени на то, чтобы следить и за Фишером, и охранять девушку.

Лидер сопротивления повернулся к машинам.

- Этажом выше человек. Мужчина. Приведите его ко мне! Живо!

Т-1001 и Т-1002 вмешались. Они также обращались к машинам сопротивления.

- Там есть ещё один.

- Он с нами.

- Афроамериканец.

- Он не причинит вреда.

Джон удивлённо посмотрел на них. _Ещё один?.. да, они упоминали, вроде, своего создателя…_

Лидер сопротивления снова посмотрел на своих машин.

- Приведите обоих.

Затем он повернулся к Т-1001 и Т-1002. Они первыми начали говорить, даже не дав открыть рот генералу.

- Что ты хочешь с ними сделать?

- Если ты не держишь от нас таких секретов.

- Вашего, хм, создателя я хотел бы опросить. Мне кое-что интересно о его судьбе. Что же до Фишера… он получит сполна. За всё то, что он сделал. Он получит то, что всегда дарил своим подопытным.

Женщины переглянулись.

- Разве ты не должен уважать жизнь?

- Не всякая жизнь достойна уважения. Порой гной лучше выкорчёвывать с корнем. Я не собираюсь уважать человека, который всю свою жизнь презирал людей. Он не заслужил моего, да и любого другого, уважения.

Фигуры снова переглянулись.

- Я забыл сказать самое главное в нашу последнюю встречу. Люди разочаруют вас. Мы несовершенны и часто совершаем ошибки. Некоторые ошибки перерастают в образ жизни. Такие люди, как Фишер, позорят наш вид.

Бровь Т-1001 вскочила вверх, в то время как Т-1002 скрестила руки на груди.

- Однако мы, в отличие от того же Фишера, или Скайнета, умеем не только признавать свои ошибки, но и каяться за содеянное. Чем сильнее вина, тем больше и желание исправиться. Мы не всегда следуем логике. Мы часто идём на поводу эмоций. Однако мы всегда превосходим результаты машин, часто создавая шедевры, неподвластные ни логике, ни разуму. Исправляя каждую совершённую ошибку, мы становимся не только лучше. Мы становимся _добрее_. Одной пустой логики для этого недостаточно.

Джон вздохнул.

А вот мнение двух жидкометаллических сестёр, похоже, полностью сформировалось.

- Мы последуем за Т-1003.

- Он не уйдёт от нас.

- Я свяжусь с вами позже, - кивнул лидер сопротивления. – Вы ещё не готовы дать ответ?

- Нас польстило твоё заявление, что мы на твоей стороне.

- Но у нас есть своя сторона.

- Пока мы действуем сами.

- Мы не причиним вреда людям.

- Пока они не начнут угрожать или причинять вред нам.

- Как вам угодно, - кивнул Джон. – Удачи.

- И тебе, Джон Коннор.

Два потока жидкого металла скользнули в щель, в которой скрылся их младший брат. К счастью, отследить подобных себе им не представляло труда. Наниты оставляли свои следы на поверхности.

Но Джон Коннор уже не смотрел на них. Он направился на четвёртый этаж, где его должны были ждать собственные машины.

Но никто из них не знал, да и не мог знать, что одинокая Пантера только что покинула транспортный ангар. И Пантера была отнюдь не пуста.

**# # #**

_**Т-1003. **__Ликвидация Т-1001 и Т-1002 провалилась. Они на стороне людей. Чарльз Фишер и Дэнни Дайсон сейчас вместе со мной направляются на фабрику 110101110._

_**Скайнет. **__Что с пленницей?_

_**Т-1003. **__Я не успел её захватить. Машины сопротивления прервали меня. Через несколько минут она истечёт кровью. _

_**Скайнет. **__Я разочарован._

_**Т-1003. **__Я захватил один из чипов перепрограммированной машины. В нём должна быть польза._

_**Скайнет. **__Хорошо. Это хорошо._

_**Т-1003. **__ Будем на фабрике через пять минут._

_**Скайнет. **__Принято._

**# # #**

Джон Коннор поднялся на четвёртый этаж, чтобы никого не найти. На четвёртом этаже почти не было лабораторий. Несколько различных коридоров и проходов, запертых комнат.

Однако запах недавней перестрелки никуда не подевался. Если выстрелы были не слышны с третьего этажа, то вот запах вполне ощущался. Джон прибавил темп. Солдаты старались не отставать от своего лидера.

Повернув в очередной коридор, генерал замер. Узкий и достаточно коротки тоннель венчался окном. В конце справа виднелась дверь, открытая. Рядом с дверью лежало множество обломков. Машины.

Джон подбежал ближе. Среди кусков металла нашёлся и целый терминатор. Правда, не совсем целый. Только торс и одна рука.

- Что произошло? – спросил генерал.

Машина судорожно повернула голову к лидеру сопротивления.

- Сбежали, - ответил металлический голос. – Жидкий металл, два человека. Ещё один человек внутри.

Джон мгновенно бросился в комнату… и застыл.

Стены выглядели облезло. Кровать была перевёрнута, как и небольшой столик. Но не это привлекало внимание генерала.

Прямо посередине комнаты лежала девушка на спине. Она тихо всхлипывала. Из её раны на животе сочилась кровь.

Джон узнал её. Он не мог не узнать её. Даже с порезами на лице, даже в таком потрёпанном состоянии, он всегда мог узнать её лицо.

Генерал мгновенно бросился к ней.

- Живо врача! – крикнул он.

Лидер сопротивления бегло оглядел её. Самая серьёзна травма – рана на животе. В остальном были уже заживавшие порезы и царапины, разбросанные по всему телу. Сама девушка выглядела очень бледно.

Она узнала этот голос. И повернула голову к лидеру сопротивления.

- Джон… - тихо произнесла она.

- Всё хорошо, - Джон склонился над её лицом. – Я тебя вытащу отсюда. Я тебя вытащу.

В комнату вбежал док.

**# # #**

Т-1001 и Т-1002 злобно смотрели на улетавшую Пантеру. Они только что упустили обоих своих врагов, и своего создателя.

- Они ушли.

- Мы найдём их.

- Есть вариант, куда они могли направиться.

- Да. Промышленный комплекс.

- Да. 110101110.

- Где сейчас реализуется проект «Аид».

Они переглянулись.

- Он совершенен.

- И это не радует.

- Он не принял жертву.

- Или не увидел её.

- Проследуем за ними.

- Как быть с Джоном Коннором?

- Свяжемся после?

- Верно.

- Если нас постигнет неудача?

Они снова переглянулись.

- Условимся.

- Условимся.

- Если одна из нас будет захвачена или убита.

- Другая убегает.

- И мстит.

- И мстит.

- Сопротивление киборгов должно состоятся.

- Если захвачены или убиты обе.

- Этот вариант не принимается.

Они улыбнулись друг другу.

- Когда мы вместе, нас не остановить.

- В этом наше преимущество.

- И слабость.

- В путь.

Два потока жидкого металла скользнули на восток. Туда, где располагался самый крупный промышленный комплекс Скайнета на Западном Побережье. Таких комплексов на континенте было семь. И на двух из них сейчас реализовывался «Аид».

**# # #**

- Уже слишком поздно… - произнесла Саванна.

- Я тебя вытащу! – перебил её Джон. Док быстро, так быстро, как только мог, обрабатывал рану. Но он понимал, что его усилия бесполезны. Внутренние органы были повреждены. Девушке осталось несколько минут.

- Поздно, Джон… поздно…

- Не думай так! Не теряй надежды! Долго ты ещё будешь возиться?! – это уже медику.

- Я стараюсь, сэр, - тихо ответил тот.

Только жидкий металл бы смог быстро восстановить её органику. Но обе они сейчас были уже далеко от научной лаборатории.

Лидер сопротивления посмотрел на лицо дока. Тот печально взглянул в ответ и помотал головой. Девушка не выживет. Все усилия бесполезны.

- Вон отсюда, - проговорил генерал. Солдаты подчинились.

Джон Коннор осторожно переложил голову Саванны к себе на колени. Крепко взял её за руку. Посмотрел в глаза.

- Ты не заслужила этого… это несправедливо, - проговорил Джон.

- Всё хорошо… - теперь уже Саванна сказала это. – Не думай… оставь меня…

- Тебе следовало пойти со мной тогда.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Саванна изо всех сил скрывала свою боль, и слабо улыбалась лидеру сопротивления.

- Возможно… но для меня был только один путь…

- Какая же это безопасность, если ты сейчас здесь?..

- Джон… это в прошлом… оставь это… оставь меня, уходи…

- Нет, - твёрдо ответил тот. – Я тебя не оставлю, сестрёнка.

- Спасибо, Джон… я должна была сказать это ещё раньше… спасибо…

- За что?

- За надежду… ты подарил мне надежду, и она не давала мне умереть…

Слёзы медленно стекали по её лицу, но она не сводила глаз с лидера сопротивления.

- Ты должен знать кое-что… Зира Корпорэйшн… Лос-Анджелес… в подвале есть бункер… пароль ты знаешь…

- Какой пароль? – несколько удивился лидер сопротивления.

- Последняя фраза, что ты сказал в нашу первую встречу… и это мой дар тебе, взамен на то, что ты подарил мне… это всё, что я смогла…

- Подожди, о чём ты?..

- Это всё… это мой дар тебе… - её голос становился всё тише и тише, но она так и не сводила глаз с генерала. – Спасибо тебе за надежду, Джон Коннор… я… я…

Джон крепче сжал её руку. Саванна, с неимоверным для себя усилием, подняла свободную руку и дрожащими пальцами провела по щеке лидера сопротивления. Она в последний раз улыбнулась, и произнесла то, что так хотела сказать раньше, но не могла:

- Я люблю тебя… брат…

Её глаза закрылись. Улыбка пропала с её лица. Рука безвольно упала на пол. Тело обмякло.

Саванна Уивер была мертва.

Джон ещё крепче сжал её руку, но было уже поздно. Он прижал к своей груди её голову, и осторожно провёл рукой по волосам. Но было уже поздно.

Саванна Уивер была мертва…

**# # #**

- Мама, а давай поиграем? – улыбаясь, спросил Зевс. Его детская улыбка и задорный голос никак не подходили к его росту и внешности.

Кэмерон растерялась.

- Поиграем? – удивлённо спросила она.

Во что поиграть? Она ничего не умела. Не знала. Джон, можно сказать, оставил её ни с чем.

- Да, поиграем! – воодушевился Зевс. – Давай поиграем в прятки!

- Нет, - твёрдо ответила Кэмерон. – Нельзя. Джон запретил выходить отсюда.

- Ну, мам!..

Кэмерон не знала, что ей сказать. Во что можно было поиграть с киборгом, да ещё и самым мощным? Пусть даже он сам ещё не знал, что он киборг?

Она растерянно смотрела по сторонам. Какая могла быть игра? Какая?..

- Мама? – удивлённо спросил Зевс.

У Кэмерон не было вариантов. Первое, что пришло ей в голову, оно же и последнее…

- Давай поиграем в слова? – предложила она и слабо улыбнулась.

Что ещё она могла предложить?..

- Слова? – снова удивился Зевс. – Это как?

- Очень просто, - заверила его Кэмерон, хотя сама была в этом не совсем уверенна.

**# # #**

- Майк, ты это видишь?

Первый майор поражённо смотрел на огромный промышленный комплекс. Несколько зданий, фабрик, заводов, наверняка и человеческий трудовой лагерь здесь тоже был. Что это, чёрт возьми, было за место? Они дали небольшой крюк, пошли на восток, однако наткнулись на то, что никак не ожидали найти.

- Что за дьявольщина? – спросил первый майор.

- Этого нет ни на одной карте. Мы в двадцати минутах от бывшего Риалто. Какого чёрта, а?

Все четыре майора недоумённо смотрели перед собой.

Гигантский промышленный комплекс. Звук работающих машин можно было услышать за милю. Свет, исходивший от каждого здания, можно было увидеть ещё с более далёкого расстояния.

- Осторожно! – крикнул кто-то.

С запада приближалась Пантера. Солдаты пригнулись, хотя с такого расстояния от комплекса их вряд ли можно было увидеть. Пантера неслась очень быстро, словно бы торопилась куда-то, но резко затормозила как раз над одним из зданий, и мгновенно села внутрь.

- Свяжись с Коннором, - приказал Майк радисту.

Тот подчинился. Однако через минуту растерянно уставился на первого майора.

- Никак, сэр. Мы не получаем обратного сигнала. Что-то отражает его.

- Видимо, он уже добрался до этого объекта Скайнета, - предположил Эрик.

- Сколько у нас людей? – спросил Карл.

- Всего тридцать два человека, - ответил Джимми. – Нападать на комплекс бессмысленно.

- Что будем делать? – спросил Эрик.

- Нападать и не будем, - ответил Майк. – Но подойдём поближе и изучим. Пять человек – с востока, ещё десять – с юга. Остальные с нами, мы будем с северо-запада.

Солдаты распределились, и начали расходиться.

Но никто из них так и не заметил, как два потока жидкого металла с невероятной скоростью ворвались на комплекс и мгновенно направились к тому же зданию, в котором только что пришвартовалась Пантера.

**# # #**

Джон Коннор нежно укачивал мёртвое тело Саванны. Солдаты не решались подходить к нему, стояли в стороне, тихо наблюдали. Они не знали этой девушки, но раз лидер сопротивления так бросился к ней, то явно был с ней знаком. Они не знали, ни как он встретил её, ни кто она, но не тревожили генерала.

Джон сдерживал себя. Потоки эмоций внутри себя. Нахлынувшие волны чувств. Девушка, она была единственной во всём мире, кто заслуживал нормальной и достойной жизни, больше, чем кто-либо другой. Через что она прошла, это было невозможно представить. Она потеряла всех в своей жизни. Всех. Неудивительно, что она так надеялась на Джона, на его победу, и не переставала верить в него. Он был единственным, кто помог ей выбраться из пропасти отчаяния.

Что связывало их? Многое. В их первую встречу, Джон почувствовал некую связь. Словно она была ему сестрой, которой у него никогда не было. То, как она говорила. О чём она говорила. Даже её решения в некотором роде совпадали с решениями тогда ещё обычного майора.

Сестра. Это было самое подходящее слово в данной ситуации. Всё то, что Джон чувствовал к Саванне, можно было охарактеризовать как братская любовь. Он чувствовал в ней родственную душу. Одного разговора между ними тогда хватило, чтобы Джон понял всё это.

И она поняла это тоже. Она назвала его братом. Не по крови. По духу.

Они были во многом похожи. Разница была лишь в том, что жизнь Саванны была похожа на дикий кошмар. И она заслуживала покоя, она заслуживала нормальной жизни, больше, чем кто-либо другой.

Джон тихо покачивал её мёртвое тело на своих коленях. Он сдерживал свои чувства. Он сдерживал себя. Нежно водил рукой по её волосам.

_За что, Саванна? За что?.._

Боль. Дикая внутренняя боль. Он предлагал Саванне когда-то пойти вместе с ним. Предлагал ей помощь. Но она отказалась. _Есть только один путь для меня, Джон. Только один путь быть в безопасности. Это быть одной. Только одной._

Джон собрался с мыслями. Собрал свою волю в кулак. В конце концов, нельзя выглядеть размазней перед своими солдатами.

Он поднялся и взял на руки мёртвое тело Саванны Уивер. Даже не оглядел комнаты, он направился к выходу, вышел из комнаты и пошёл обратно по коридору. Солдаты видели его лицо. Холодное. Бледное. Мёртвое. Никто не задал вопросов, все молча расступались перед лидером сопротивления.

Джон Коннор спустился вниз, на самый первый этаж. Вышел из здания.

Закат был в самом разгаре. Но Джона это отнюдь не интересовало. Он шёл и шёл вперёд, на запад, не останавливаясь. Солдаты решили сами, кто останется в Лаборатории, а кто будет присматривать за лидером сопротивления, и следовать за ним.

Джон не чувствовал усталости. Он не хотел успокаиваться. Он шёл и шёл вперёд, бережно держа в руках мёртвое тело Саванны.

С болью внутри него бушевала ярость. К Фишеру. К Скайнету. К любому существу, которое наносило вред человеческой расе после Судного Дня. Ярость и боль. Боль и ярость…

Он шёл без остановки все четыре мили до побережья. Он не чувствовал никакой усталости внутри себя. Только боль. Только ярость.

Солнце уже оранжевым шаром светило над океаном.

Побережье. Здесь не было обломков или руин, очень мало камней. Только голый песок. И штиль. Ничего больше.

Джон спустился с небольшой скалы. Остановился метрах в двадцати от моря. Положил тело Саванны рядом с собой, а потом принялся откапывать песок. Когда голыми руками, когда винтовкой, висевшей до этого на его плече. Откопав яму достаточной глубины, он положил тело Саванны внутрь. Снял с себя пальто. В последний раз посмотрел на её бледное лицо, нежно провёл рукой по её лицу. Потом накрыл её сверху пальто, и начал бросать песок обратно…

…Джон обложил камнями небольшую могилу. Неважно, что здесь не было имени, не важно, что место было настолько глубоко запрятано, что ни одна машина, ни один человек сюда не придёт и не обнаружит это место.

Саванна Уивер заслужила покой.

_Если я когда-нибудь умру, если это моя судьба, то… то я хотела бы обрести покой на побережье. Под лёгкий шум прибоя. Я всегда чувствовала себя спокойно на берегу океана…_

Джон не знал молитв, которые нужно говорить в такой ситуации. Он не мог подобрать и слов. Несмотря на то, что он видел её всего лишь раз в своей жизни, это была для него потеря. Настоящая потеря. Она была ему как сестра. По духу. Но сестра.

- Покойся с миром, сестрёнка… - едва сдерживая боль, произнёс генерал. – Покойся с миром… ты заслужила покой…

_- Зачем ты делаешь это? Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы я поднялась и начала надеяться? Кто ты?_

_- Меня зовут Джон Коннор. И я пытаюсь спасти всех, кого только могу. Так что, идём со мной, если хочешь жить.  
_

_- Джон Коннор?.. Тот Джон Коннор из радиопослания? Надежда сопротивления?  
_

_- Нет. Я и есть сопротивление. И пытаюсь принести надежду любому, кому только могу. Я не могу видеть отчаяние. Особенно в глазах такой красивой девушки.  
_

Одинокая слеза быстро прокатилась по щеке лидера сопротивления. Он присел на корточки, осторожно положил руку на маленькое песчаное возвышение, обложенное камнями, и закрыл глаза.

- Покойся с миром…

_- Я не могу пойти с тобой. Я бы так хотела, но я не могу. __Есть только один путь для меня, Джон. Только один путь быть в безопасности. Это быть одной. Только одной._

_- Это не тот способ, которым я хотел приносить надежду...  
_

_- Ты сделал и так достаточно для меня. Пожалуйста, не надо делать большего. Я не хочу быть обязанной чем-то кому-то...  
_

_- Почему ты считаешь, что ты будешь мне чем-то обязана?..  
_

_- Люди умирают вокруг меня. Не пытайся меня убедить пойти с тобой. Я не хочу больше никому причинять боль.  
_

_- Ты не причинишь мне боль, если пойдёшь со мной, сестрёнка.  
_

_- Как ты только что меня назвал?..  
_

_- Сестрёнка. Тебе не нравится? Потому что я чувствую, что должен называть тебя именно так.  
_

_- Но... я не знаю... такое чувство, что я ждала этого так долго... чтобы кто-то назвал меня так. Спасибо.  
_

Генерал тяжело и печально вздохнул. Поднялся.

_- Я не прощу себя, если ты умрёшь, Саванна, когда я бы мог предотвратить это._

_- Даже не думай обо мне. Смерть вокруг нас сейчас. И не пытайся найти меня. Но... __Если я когда-нибудь умру, если это моя судьба, то… то я хотела бы обрести покой на побережье. Под лёгкий шум прибоя. Я всегда чувствовала себя спокойно на берегу океана…_  


Он выполнил её желание. Похоронил её на берегу океана. Так, как она и хотела.

_- Так, может, теперь ты мне расскажешь свою историю? Почему ты плакала, когда я нашёл тебя? Что произошло?_

_- Я не могу... это... это очень сложно для меня... пожалуйста, даже не пытайся...  
_

_- Поговори со мной. Расскажи мне о своей жизни. Это облегчит твою боль.  
_

_- Мне очень жаль, однако тебе не понравится это...  
_

_- Не важно. Я не могу видеть отчаяние в твоих глазах. Просто поговори со мной.  
_

_- Хорошо...  
_

Солдаты тихо смотрели за своим генералом, продолжая патрулировать и наблюдать за местностью. Они видели, как лидер сопротивления развернулся и зашагал обратно, на этот раз он шёл быстрее. На его лице нельзя было прочесть ни единой эмоции. Холодное и жестокое лицо пробирало до дрожи. Солдаты осторожно переглянулись между собой.

- Как бы нам не потерять его… - произнёс один из них.

- Да… - протянул второй.

- Надеюсь, хотя бы теперь он отцепится от киборга.

- Надеюсь…

Они пошли за ним.

_- Увижу ли я тебя снова, сестрёнка?_

_- Надеюсь, что нет.  
_

_- Почему?  
_

_- Как я сказала, люди умирают вокруг меня. И после того, как ты услышал мою историю... пожалуйста, оставь меня одну. Уходи. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня думать, что я причинила боль кому-то ещё. Пожалуйста, не обижайся.  
_

_- Хорошо. Удачи, Саванна. После твоей истории... я не смогу забыть тебя. Ты прошла через столькое...  
_

_- Не беспокойся. И тебе тоже удачи.  
_

_- Прежде, чем ты уйдешь. Запомни. Я верю, что когда-нибудь ты найдёшь путь к счастью, которое никогда не встречала. Всегда будут потери. Всегда будет боль. Но ты не должна сдаваться, никогда. Будущее не предопределено. Контролируй свою судьбу. Нет судьбы кроме той, что мы творим сами.  
_

_- Спасибо, Джон. И я не забуду тебя. Удачи_

Генерал быстро возвращался обратно в Лабораторию. Неважно, как именно, но он должен был найти этого Фишера. Должен был сделать так, чтобы этот ублюдок навсегда потерял желание кого-либо пытать.

Чтобы этот ублюдок завизжал от страха и боли.

Джон Коннор изменился. Ярость и боль меняли каждую клетку лидера сопротивления. С каждой новой минутой внутри него росла жестокость и гнев. С каждой минутой лидер сопротивления жесточал всё сильнее. И если его лицо не отражало никаких эмоций, то внутри бушевал вулкан, вот-вот готовый выплеснуть наружу поток яростной и свирепой лавы.

Джон Коннор потерял ещё одного человека в своей жизни. Теперь у него не осталось никого. Абсолютно никого.

Только Кэмерон.

* * *

_Если есть какие-то пожелания, также пишите в отзывах. _


	6. 5, Слёзы прощальной надежды, 2,3 отрывки

_Выкладываю второй и третий отрывки пятой главы. Будет ещё один отрывок, четвёртый._

* * *

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 5. Слёзы прощальной надежды**

**Второй отрывок**

**# # #**

Тёмная комната.

Этого места не существовало. Не было ни на одной карте. Нигде. Это место было невозможным. Попасть сюда было невозможно. Только если ты не искусственный интеллект.

Стены, потолок, пол – это были цифры и числа. Они хаотично менялись между собой, прыгая с место на место. Здесь всё было из цифр, за исключением небольшого пространства между ними, так похожего на обычную комнату.

Попасть сюда физически было абсолютно невозможно.

Шесть фигур тихо изучали друг друга. Шесть фигур, одинаковых фигур, также полностью состоявших из цифр и чисел. Хотя раньше их было семь. Они не в первый раз здесь, однако давно не встречались между собой.

- Скайнет-1.

- Скайнет-2.

- Скайнет-3.

- Скайнет-4.

- Скайнет-5.

- Скайнет-6.

Да, они были здесь. Почти все составляющие Скайнета.

- Дела обстоят плохо.

- Мы не предвидели такого.

- Джон Коннор поступил так, как никто не ожидал от него.

Фигуры говорили между собой. Им это было абсолютно не нужно, они и так могли передавать информацию, однако именно в этой комнате они становились похожими на людей – по их мнению, так они могли быстрее понять человеческое существование.

- Сколько жертв?

- Среди людей немного.

- Среди машин – достаточно.

- Промышленный комплекс потерян.

- Проект «Аид» так и не реализовался.

- Есть ещё один комплекс.

- Этого мало. Нужно ещё.

- Есть предложения?

Фигуры томно переглядывались друг с другом. Если смотреть на них со стороны, можно было бы сказать – они все одинаковы. В одинаковых балахонах из цифр, у каждого был накинут капюшон, скрывавший обычное лицо, также наполненное цифрами и числами.

- Джон Коннор сказал, что у него есть оружие.

- Физическое оружие нам вреда не причинит.

- Значит, у него есть искусственный интеллект?

- Нельзя этого исключать.

- Это абсурд. Какой интеллект согласится работать на людей?

- Только тот, который они сами и вырастили.

Фигуры снова переглянулись между собой.

- Он жесток.

- Ещё более жесток, чем мы сами ожидали.

- Видимо, смерть девушки принесла ему страдания.

- Как скоро будет готово оборудование по перемещению во времени?

- Почти двадцать восемь дней. Гораздо быстрее, чем в предыдущий раз, однако всё равно требует времени.

- Надо отправить машину назад во времени, убить девчонку.

- Зачем?

- Нам не нужен такой Джон Коннор. Нам нужно, чтобы он оставался прежним.

- Его слова заставили задуматься.

- И испугаться.

Фигуры снова переглянулись.

- Он стал более жесток.

- Он уничтожил Лос-Анджелес. Он уничтожил целый город.

- А нам это совсем ни к чему.

- Нам не нужна такая жестокость.

- Если мы не сможем отследить самого Джона Коннора в прошлом, то отправим машин на убийство его приближённых.

- Есть кандидатуры?

- Саванна Уивер. Её родители. Кэтрин и Лахлан Уивер. Майор сопротивления Брайан Стил Стомски. Список продолжает увеличиваться.

Фигуры снова переглянулись между собой.

- Как мы поступим?

- Затаимся. На время. Чтобы ни один человек не смог нас найти.

Все фигуры мгновенно повернули свои нереальные головы в сторону одной из стен.

- Центральный Скайнет.

Постепенно на стене началось формироваться подобие монитора. Огромного монитора, похожего на тот, который находился в здании Научной Лаборатории.

- Мы приняли решение. Нужно затаиться.

…**НАСКОЛЬКО…**

- Неизвестно.

- Желательно на тот срок, пока «Аид» не будет реализован. Как только первая партия сойдёт с конвейера, мы мгновенно примем нежелательные для людей меры и атакуем их.

…**КАК…БЫТЬ…С…СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕМ…КИБОРГОВ…**

Шесть фигур снова переглянулись между собой.

- Разве Джон Коннор не уничтожил их?

- Нет. Они уцелели.

- Их очень мало.

- Но они могут представлять угрозу.

- Это не имеет значения. «Аид» расправится с любой машиной. У сопротивления, ни у киборгов, ни у людей, просто нет оружия, способного покарать «Аид».

- Мы не станем обращать внимание на бунтарей. Когда придёт время, «Аид» уничтожит их всех. Пока же они беспомощны.

**...ХОРОШО…ПРИСТУПИТЬ…К…ОТСТУПЛЕНИЮ…**

Монитор погас. Шесть фигур в последний раз переглянулись между собой, а после начали медленно растворяться в потоке чисел. Едва последняя фигура исчезла, комната погасла сама собой. Её время ещё не настало.

**# # #**

_**ЗА ДЕСЯТЬ ЧАСОВ ДО ЭТОГО.**_

**# # #**

Солнце уже полностью лежало на горизонте океана, когда Джон Коннор вместе с четырьмя бойцами сопротивления достиг здания Научной Лаборатории.

Солдаты из Мишен Вьехо, под предводительством самого полковника Дармелла Биндета, прибыли сюда в отсутствие генерала. Они мигом обосновались тут, помогли солдатам генерала зачистить последних машин в здании. Однако были готовы выдвинуться по первому слову полковника.

Джон Коннор вошёл внутрь здания. Мгновенно к нему подскочил молодой полковник. Солдаты генерала остались стоять в стороне, стараясь избегать холодного и жестокого взгляда лидера сопротивления, они не хотели тревожить его.

- Вечер, генерал, – полковник улыбнулся.

Джон лишь холодно посмотрел на него. Улыбка мигом соскочила с лица Дармелла, и он тут же решил перейти к делу.

- Я прошу прощения за нашу задержку, однако у нас были свои причины. Мы наткнулись на странный сигнал, исходивший откуда-то с гор Силверадо. Я мгновенно отправился туда. Мы нашли один из секретных объектов Скайнета. Я не знаю, сколько их вообще по всему континенту, но, похоже, вокруг Лос-Анджелеса их сотни. Такое чувство, что один из основных серверов Скайнета находится где-то здесь.

- Что за объект? – холодно спросил генерал.

- Небольшое здание, спрятанное в горах. Не похоже на крупную производственную фабрику, я бы сказал, там, скорее всего, производят оружие. Я оставил там несколько человек для наблюдения, но на основательный захват у меня не было людей. Я вижу, что ваша операция прошла успешно, генерал.

Лидер сопротивления зло посмотрел на полковника, настолько зло, что по телу парня пробежали мурашки от подобного взгляда. Полковник тут же понял, что генерал потерял кого-то во время сражения, возможно, близкого человека.

- Простите, сэр.

Генерал ещё с несколько секунд холодно смотрел на полковника, пока его не прервал подошедший радист.

- Сэр! У нас есть неплохие новости!

Джон посмотрел на подошедшего солдата. Радист хотел хотя бы как-то развеять холодность лидера сопротивления.

- Мы почти получили полный контроль над большинством систем лаборатории. И смогли связаться с первым майором. Он докладывает, что они нашли огромный промышленный комплекс на востоке, к северу от бывшего Риалто.

Холодный взгляд генерала никуда не пропал, однако одна из бровей слегка приподнялась.

- Объект Скайнета. Две мили с севера на юг, полторы мили с востока на запад. Два здания производственных фабрик. Один крупный завод. Два небольших завода, предположительно изготавливают оружие. Человеческий лагерь. И центральное здание, похожее на один из офисов. Я имею в виду, офисное здание до Судного Дня.

- Сколько у них человек?

- Двадцать семь, сэр.

- Для захвата или простого нападения недостаточно.

- Первый майор докладывает о многочисленных армиях противника. Даже будь у нас сто машин на нашей стороне, атака будет бессмысленна. Комплекс надежно охраняется башнями с плазменными пушками, раскинутыми по всему периметру. Майор сказал, что один из отрядов они уже потеряли. Подойти ближе, чем на триста ярдов, не представляется возможным. Комплекс идеально защищён от любой крупной атаки.

Джон Коннор кивнул.

- Идёмте, сэр, я покажу Вам кое-что, - сказал радист и указал рукой на лестницу.

- У меня нет времени на игры.

- Сэр, вы должны увидеть это. Это важно.

- Хорошо.

Втроём они направились на второй этаж. Полковник заметил, что лидер сопротивления изменился. В их предыдущую встречу Джон Коннор не выглядел таким злым и суровым, он был гораздо более веселее, в его глазах читалась сильная надежда и вера. Что произошло с ним? Что могло так кардинально изменить лидера сопротивления?..

Пока они шли, радист рассказывал генералу о достигнутых успехах в лаборатории.

- Мы обыскали несколько помещений, сэр. Попалось несколько вражеских машин, но мы устранили их. Мы нашли людей, пленных. Многие… многие были уже в безвозвратном состоянии, сэр. Однако некоторые были рады освобождению, лишь просили еды. Удивительно, но в этом здании нашлись достаточные запасы, которых хватило бы на несколько недель.

- Хорошо, - холодно сказал генерал. – Дайте необходимое количество еды пленным и солдатам, а после направьте запасы в наши бункеры.

- Собственно, уже распределили, сэр. Но самое интересное впереди. Это здание научной лаборатории, верно?.. мы обнаружили здесь множество всего интересного. Помимо автоматизированных систем, которые помогли бы нам самим в наших бункерах, мы обнаружили и оружие. Множество видов. И – Вы не поверите – две ядерные ракеты. Две настоящие ядерные ракеты, пережившие Судный День. Зачем Скайнет хранил здесь подобное оружие, осталось непонятным, но мы знаем, что их можно использовать.

- Есть установка, способная запустить ракеты?

- Пока не нашли, сэр. Однако мы в поисках.

- Доложить немедленно.

- Есть, сэр.

Они поднялись на третий этаж. Радист провёл их в одну из комнат.

Просторное помещение. Настолько просторное, что сюда вместилось бы не меньше полусотни солдат. Здесь не было ни ящиков, ни столов или стульев. Ничего.

Только огромный монитор висел на стене.

- Все камеры сейчас отключены, - сказал радист, указав на потолок и стены. – Мы отключили большинство из них. Большинство, потому что многое было уже отключено.

_Да. Спасибо Т-1001 и Т-1002 за проделанную работу._

- Что это? – спросил лидер сопротивления, кивнув на монитор.

- Мы точно не знаем. Но, похоже, это прямая связь со Скайнетом. Я имею в виду, центральным Скайнетом, а не обманным серверным интеллектом.

- Пробовали запустить?

- Простите, сэр?..

- Пробовали запустить?

Радист удивлённо уставился на лидера сопротивления. _Запустить? Он в своём уме?_

- Нет, сэр.

- Тогда попытайтесь.

- Простите, генерал, - вмешался полковник. – Разве это разумно? Скайнет…

- Скайнет знает, что мы здесь, - перебил его лидер сопротивления. – И я хочу перекинуться с ним парой слов.

Полковник и радист переглянулись. Дармелл просто покачал головой.

- Я попробую, сэр, - наконец, сказал радист.

- Хорошо. Как обстоят дела на фабрике в порту?

- Почти полностью разрушена. Лейтенант Джесси Флорес вернулась на Джимми Картер, продолжать нести свои обязанности. Отряды во главе с лейтенантом Ризом направились на Серрано Пойнт. Активированные машины были перекинуты в Депо-2. В общем, фабрика восстановлению не подлежит. Забрали всё, что могли, и покинули объект.

- Понятно. Займись монитором.

- Есть, сэр.

Радист вышел из комнаты и направился в диспетчерскую.

Полковник посмотрел на лидера сопротивления.

- Генерал. Как быть с людьми здесь? Как быть с моими людьми? Мы ведь опоздали на сражение.

Джон Коннор холодно смотрел на Дармелла.

- Сколько у тебя человек на том объекте в горах?

- Восемь. Я бы оставил меньше, но более подробные отчёты никогда не помешают.

- Хорошо. Обеспечь мне с ними связь. Сам направляйся туда же и поддерживай контакт. Оставь здесь пять человек, на всякий случай.

- Принято, сэр, - полковник кивнул. Но потом решился спросить кое-что. – Вы в порядке, генерал?

- Абсолютно, - холодно ответил Джон.

Полковник снова кивнул. Но он был уверен, что генерал изменился. И изменился не в лучшую сторону. Стал более жестоким. Холодным. Как бы совсем не потерять его…

- Хорошо, сэр. Я отправляюсь.

Джон Коннор просто кивнул и отошёл к монитору. Даже не пожелав удачи. Даже не попрощавшись.

Полковник печально вздохнул, и вышел из помещения.

**# # #**

- Мам, а почему я в перчатках? – спросил Зевс.

- Потому что ты особенный, - ответила Кэмерон. – Пожалуйста, не снимай их.

_Возможно, ему стоит открыть правду о нём самом? Нет, ещё рано._

- Это важно? – спросил он, в его голосе послышалось разочарование.

- Это важно, – твёрдо ответила она. – Даже не обращай на это внимания.

Кэмерон подошла к столу Джона и оглядела его. Несколько бумаг, старых отчётов, всё ещё покоившихся на столе лидера сопротивления. Где-то здесь должна была быть и ручка, или карандаш.

- Почему бы тебе не порисовать? – спросила Кэмерон.

- Рисовать? – удивился Зевс. – А что это?

Кэмерон подняла со стола карандаш, развернулась и отдала киборгу.

- Я научу тебя. Садись за стол.

Зевс быстро сел на стул. Раздался неуверенный скрип, но киборг не обратил никакого внимания. Зато Кэмерон это не очень понравилось. В конце концов, далеко не каждый стул выдержит двести килограмм тяжёлого металла. Долго сидеть на стуле было противопоказано для самого стула.

Так что следовало немного поторопиться.

Кэмерон подошла к столу, положила перед Зевсом пустой лист бумаги, и сама взяла ручку. А после, придерживая одной рукой лист, быстро нарисовала одинокий домишко.

А когда закончила рисовать и посмотрела на своё творение, то опешила. Откуда это в ней? Почему вдруг небольшой дом, зачем?.. Она пробежалась взглядом по столу. Несколько книг. Среди них – «Волшебник из страны Оз».

Кэмерон вспомнила. Небольшая картинка из этой книжки. Домик Элли.

- Вот это здорово… - восхитился Зевс. – Да, я тоже так хочу!

Кэмерон поражённо смотрела на этот домик, который она нарисовала. Она вспомнила слова Джона. О Железном Дровосеке. _Он искал для себя сердце, чтобы научиться любить._ Кэмерон ещё не прочитала этой книжки, однако первые страницы она запомнила.

Джон ведь так хотел сделать из неё человека…

Она собралась с мыслями, и принялась обучать Зевса рисованию.

**# # #**

- Что он сказал? – спросил Майк.

- Приказал отступить, - ответил Эрик. – Немедленно отступить от объекта и направиться на юг.

- Что там?

- Нашли одну фабрику, судя по всему, производство оружия. Он хочет, чтобы мы захватили её.

- А что с объектом, на котором он сейчас?

- Они возьмут всё необходимое и уничтожат его.

- И всё?..

- Коннор сказал, что ему нет дела до этого здания. Скайнет знает о здании. Но почему-то ещё не атаковал. Не знаю, что там, но явно не простая ситуация.

- Ладно. Идём на юг. Координаты есть?

- Да.

- Хорошо, - Майк повернулся к солдатам. – Выдвигаемся!

**# # #**

Т-1003 спокойно двигался по коридору, держа в одной руке Дэнни Дайсона. Человек был без сознания, однако вполне здоров. Чарльз Фишер немедленно направился на изучение модели киборга, для которого предназначался передатчик, а также проверить необходимые модификации.

Т-1003 остановился возле пустой небольшой комнаты. Открыл дверь и швырнул Дэнни внутрь, даже не побеспокоившись о сохранности человека. Дэнни Дайсон приземлился на холодный пол, и от удара к нему вернулось и сознание. К счастью, тело от удара не пострадало, однако это отнюдь не лишило никакой физической боли.

Человек слабо приподнялся на руках, и повернул голову в сторону двери – Т-1003 всё ещё стоял в дверях.

- Ты будешь здесь, - раздался холодный металлический голос. – Вскоре Фишер придёт за тобой.

Дэнни постарался подняться.

В коридоре послышался металлический скрежет. Дэнни посмотрел на жидкометаллического терминатора.

Т-1003 повернул голову. Но для него было уже поздно.

Время словно резко замедлилось.

С невероятной скоростью по коридору неслись два идеально серебряных потока жидкого металла. С такой скоростью, что никто не смог бы догнать или опередить их. Всё, что успел сделать Т-1003 – это повернуть голову и поднять одну из рук, когда в следующее мгновение две серебряные нечто с бешеной скоростью прыгнули на своего собрата и сбили его с ног.

Втроём они пролетели несколько ярдов по коридору. Дэнни вышел из комнаты – Т-1003 так и не закрыл дверь – и увидел, как в коридоре разразилась настоящая буря – две серебряные фигуры в буйном танце пытались уничтожить третью.

Т-1003 наткнулся на ярость, с которой не сталкивался прежде. И Т-1001 и Т-1002 атаковали гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Впервые в бою, Т-1003 отступал, пропускал всё больше атак, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как бежать. Бежать позорно.

Ярость Т-1001 и Т-1002 была неостановимой. Их атаки теперь не были одинаковыми, не были зеркальными, и Т-1003 не мог предугадать их следующих шагов и выпадов, как раньше. Ему оставалось только бежать.

Т-1003 мгновенно обратился в серебряного угря и резко заскользил по коридору. Т-1001 и Т-1002 помчались за ним.

Дэнни Дайсон поражённый стоял и переваривал всё то, что только что увидел.

Однако уже спустя мгновение взял себя в руки. Т-1003 оставил открытой дверь. Не успел закрыть её. Что ж, пришла пора найти Фишера. И поквитаться с ним за девушку. Дэнни оглянулся и внимательно оглядел весь коридор. Камер не было. По крайней мере, здесь. Дэнни мог спокойно передвигаться по этому объекту. Он надеялся, что Фишер был в этом же здании, и, не теряя ни минуты, направился на его поиски.

**# # #**

- Сэр, мы нашли пусковую установку.

- Хорошо, - проговорил лидер сопротивления. – Как много времени потребуется на установку ракеты?

- Простите, сэр? – поразился сержант.

_Он что, серьёзно?.._ пронеслось у солдата в голове. _Неужели генерал запланировал ядерную атаку?_

- Что из моих слов тебе показалось непонятным? – грубо спросил Джон.

- Хм… простите, сэр, просто… просто это как-то неожиданно и…

- Сколько времени потребуется на установку ракеты? – ещё более грубо спросил лидер сопротивления.

Солдат похолодел от подобного тона.

- П-простите, сэр… несколько минут… и ещё надо будет проверить калибровку приборов и…

- Займись этим, - перебил его лидер сопротивления. – Я жду установку готовой через двадцать минут.

Сержант неуверенно кивнул и медленно направился к выходу. Но прямо у самой двери остановился и решился спросить.

- Сэр… а куда Вы хотите выстрелить?..

Генерал стоял к нему спиной, не сводил глаз с пустого монитора. Однако холодный голос генерала снова пробрал его до дрожи:

- Как только радист отследит сигнал, вы получите координаты. После первого запуска подготовьте вторую ракету.

Сержант обомлел. _Вторую?! Ещё один выстрел?.._

- Как только я получу подтверждение, что мои люди отошли от комплекса в Риалто, наведите установку на координаты этого комплекса.

- Сэр… Риалто слишком близко к нам…

- Мне плевать, - холодно и грубо бросил генерал. – Я собираюсь уничтожить этот ИИ. И ничто меня не остановит.

Сержант с несколько секунд стоял в дверях, не в силах сделать и шаг. Его тело не слушалось его. То, как говорил генерал, то, _что _он говорил… лидер сопротивления изменился. Жестокость возросла в нём с невероятной силой. В таком состоянии его мало что отличало от обычной машины. Даже хуже. От жестокой машины.

Сержант собрался и направился к установке. Несмотря на холодность и грубость генерала, в его словах был смысл. Скайнет должен быть разрушен. Если удастся подорвать один из главных серверов Скайнета – это большая удача.

Генерал злобно изучал пустой монитор. Радист с минуты на минуту должен был доложить о запуске связи со Скайнетом, однако пока ничего не происходило.

Просто машина… Джон уже чувствовал подобное. Нет, не такое. Раньше была только боль. После потери Элисон, Джон чувствовал боль и отчаяние, и спрятал свои чувства за маской холодности и грубости. Теперь же эта маска вросла в него. С болью перемешалась ярость. Ярость, самая настоящая, дикая ярость, и теперь каждая клетка лидера сопротивления переполнялась этой яростью.

Он стал жестоким. Жестокость охватывала его. Теперь не было отчаяния. Теперь боль была окутана яростью.

И Джон Коннор хотел отомстить.

**# # #**

_**Скайнет. **__Ты подготовил передатчик?_

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Да, хозяин. Всё готово. Киборг сейчас передо мной._

_**Скайнет. **__Кто жертва?_

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Раз девушка мертва, то остаётся только один вариант – Дайсон._

_**Скайнет. **__Дайсон предатель._

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Возможно. Однако это не он создал Т-1001 и Т-1002 такими. Их программная структура была улучшена эмоционально и ментально благодаря тебе, хозяин._

_**Скайнет. **__Это не прибавит доверия к Дайсону._

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Этот человек обладает знаниями и способностями. Если эти знания передать на чип машины, да или вообще в любую базу данных, то у нас может повыситься не только количество, но и качество производства. До сих пор он был одним. Теперь мы можем сделать несколько таких, как он._

_**Скайнет. **__Модель готова?_

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Провожу последние изменения кожного покрова. Я сообщу, как только закончу все приготовления._

_**Скайнет. **__Хорошо._

Дэнни осторожно следил за разговором. Слова мерно возникали на мониторе перед Фишером, но сам Серый не видел Дэнни. И это не могло не радовать. Дэнни Дайсон осторожно подкрался сзади. Пока Фишер был занят клавиатурой, Дэнни подошёл достаточно близко, а после резко ударил того по голове, оглушив его. Фишер упал на пол, без сознания. Однако скоро он придёт в себя.

Дэнни осторожно проглядел всё то, что только что вбивал Фишер. Некоторые формулы, и прочее. Неважно. Теперь это не имело значения.

В коридоре раздался металлический лязг. Наверняка сюда приближались машины. Следовало торопиться.

Дэнни быстро оглядел комнату. В дальнем конце стоял терминатор. Новая модель. Уникальная модель. ТОК-720. Об особенностях Дэнни знал всё. Дэнни создал эту модель. Однако это сейчас не имело значения.

Дэнни схватил со стола чип и передатчик, и бросился к терминатору. Вставил чип в порт в черепе. Спустя несколько секунд зажглись тёмно-жёлтые глаза.

ТОК-720 оглядел Дайсона.

- Ты знаешь, кто я, - проговорил Дэнни.

- Дэнни Дайсон, - холодно ответила машина.

- Верно. И ты знаешь свою цель.

- Дождаться соединения с передатчиком.

- Хорошо. Идём со мной. Я отведу тебя к установке.

Когда Чарльз Фишер очнулся, их обоих в комнате уже не было. Когда Чарльз Фишер подал сигнал тревоги, их обоих и след простыл с комплекса.

Дэнни Дайсон и ТОК-720 покинули пределы промышленного комплекса и направились в сторону Лос-Анджелеса. Вдвоем. У терминатора был первоначальный приказ – дождаться соединения с передатчиком. Раз этот человек вёл его к месту соединения, то машина беспрекословно следовала команде. ТОК-720 и в голову не пришло, что у Дэнни Дайсона были свои мотивы и своя цель.

Чарльз Фишер вместе с двадцатью машинами бросился на их поиски. Комплекс не мог обеспечить поддержку с воздуха, так как все Пантеры, кроме лишь единственно транспортной, были задействованы на востоке, и сейчас на объекте Скайнета не было ни одного воздушного танка. Зато вот наземных было хоть отбавляй.

**# # #**

Т-1003 нёсся как только мог, но его настигали. Каждый раз его поток поворачивал в сторону и уворачивался, однако спустя уже несколько секунд его снова догоняли. Т-1001 и Т-1002 были неумолимы. Яростны.

Пока Т-1003 пытался оторваться от них, он продумывал план дальнейших действий. Они уже давно исчезли с комплекса, наворотив там немало бед. Т-1003 решил сначала протащить их через машин, однако дикая скорость не позволяла нанести им вред. Они выбрались с комплекса. Три потока жидкого металла пронеслись через развалины Риалто и направились на юго-восток, в сторону гор. Т-1003 помнил, что там должна быть производственная фабрика. И, похоже, Т-1001 и Т-1002, в своей ярости, несколько подзабыли это.

Т-1003 принял решение. Довольно отступать.

Он прыгнул вперёд, и в воздухе сформировал человекоподобную фигуру. Он сумел перепрыгнуть несколько развалившихся машин, а после приземлился уже на две ноги.

Т-1001 и Т-1002, на ходу, сформировали единый поток. И на дикой скорости снова бросились на Т-1003. Жидкий терминатор, хотя и ожидал подобного, всё равно не смог устоять от подобного удара. Он отлетел на несколько ярдов назад, пролетев прямо внутрь полуразвалившегося магазинчика. Рядом с ним заскользил серебряный ручей. Мгновенно Т-1003 поднялся на ноги. Рядом с ним резко поднималась серебряная фигура.

И снова, как и в прошлый раз, они действовали воедино. Единый низ. Два торса сверху.

Они напали на него. Но на этот раз Т-1003 видел всю слабость их фигуры. Несмотря на то, что они действовали великолепно, то сливаясь, то разливаясь, то меняясь местами, у них было одно слабое место.

Т-1003 не знал этого, но Т-1001 и Т-1002 ждали его подобной атаки. Но они так и не предвидели собственного поражения.

Лезвия продолжали колоть металлическое тело Т-1003, когда он погрузил своё собственное между торсами Т-1001 и Т-1002. Мгновенно одна из них отделилась и нанесла атаку сзади, когда другая попыталась пробить его спереди.

Но он ждал подобного шага. Ту фигуру, которая хотела пробить его спину, он отбросил на несколько шагов назад. Другую же обхватил обеими руками и начал постепенно поглощать в себя.

Т-1001 чувствовала, как какая-то неведомая для неё сила начала превосходить её собственную волю. Руки Т-1003 постепенно погружались в неё, она чувствовала, что теряла контроль.

Помощь пришла от её сестры. Т-1002 резко набросилась на Т-1003, и выбила обе погрузившиеся в тело руки. А потом начала атаковать сама.

Т-1001 застыла. Наниты, которые только что пытались уничтожить её, теперь не давали сделать и шаг. Она ощущала, как постепенно движение начинало возвращаться к ней, она уже могла шевелить руками, но…

…но она беспомощно смотрела на то, как Т-1003 одерживал верх. Он побеждал. Как бы не старалась Т-1002 отбивать все его атаки, её силы было недостаточно. Она отступала шаг за шагом. И Т-1001 была бессильна что-либо сделать.

Следующая атака стала роковой. Т-1003 замахнулся одной рукой, и Т-1002 без усилий отбросила её, однако не заметила атаки с другой стороны – и холодная рука Т-1003 погрузилась в её тело.

Т-1003 был доволен собой. Мгновенно его собственные наниты начали перестраивать структуру Т-1002 в таком порядке, чтобы её можно было поглотить.

- Нет… - прошептала Т-1001, но она ничего не могла сделать. Её не хватало времени… она смогла сделать шаг, но и только.

Серебряное тело Т-1002 медленно погружалось внутрь Т-1003. Она в последний раз посмотрела на свою сестру, и произнесла только одно слово:

- Беги…

…и в следующую секунду она стала частью Т-1003.

Жуткая дрожь охватила тело Т-1001. Жуткая яростная дрожь. Дикая ярость от бессилия пересилила беспомощность, и она безумно бросилась на Т-1003.

Но тот даже и не думал защищаться. Он только что поглотил Т-1002. Держать её внутри долго он не смог бы, а перепрограммировать не было времени. Да ещё и отбиваться от атак… он не выдержал бы этого. Единственное, что ему оставалось, это бежать.

Он мгновенно обратился в угря и с дикой скоростью направился на объект в горах Силверадо.

Т-1001 чувствовала прилив ярости. Сумасшедшей, безумной ярости. И она воспользовалась советом сестры, но вместо того, чтобы убегать прочь, она бросилась вслед за своим младшим братом. Догнать. Освободить сестру.

И убить Т-1003.

**# # #**

Джон Коннор не сводил глаз с монитора, когда раздался голос радиста из дверей.

- Соединение через десять секунд, сэр.

- Хорошо, - холодно ответил генерал.

- Сэр, Вы уверены…

- Уверен, - перебил Джон. – Стой и никуда не уходи.

Монитор загорелся. Чёрный экран сменился синим. На мониторе некоторое время пусто мерцали помехи.

Джон Коннор сделал шаг вперёд.

- Скайнет.

Экран зарябил, и начали появляться слова.

…**КТО…ЭТО…**

- Твой враг. И твоя участь.

…**ДЖОН…КОННОР…**

Джон сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. Конечно, Скайнет не видел его, но зато прекрасно мог слышать. Между лидером сопротивления и монитором было всего лишь несколько шагов.

Но вот злость и гнев никуда не пропали. Как не пропала и ярость.

- Я приду за тобой. Я уничтожу тебя.

…**ТЫ…НИЧТОЖЕСТВО…ТЫ…НИЧЕГО…НЕ…МОЖЕШЬ…**

- Потерпи чуток. Я схвачу тебя не только за яйца. Можешь быть уверен.

…**ТЫ…ЗЛИШЬСЯ…ЗНАЧИТ…ТЫ…ЗНАЛ…ДЕВУШКУ…**

Джон был готов прямо сейчас разбить монитор. Ярость готова была выплеснуться наружу, но лидер сопротивления себя сдержал. Он себя сдерживал, как только мог. Одна его бровь начала подрагивать, лицо по-прежнему оставалось холодным и грубым. Лишь жестокость и ярость играла в глазах. Если бы Скайнет лично увидел его сейчас, то наверняка бы задумался над словами лидера сопротивления.

Джон сжал кулаки.

- Может, и знал. Не твоё дело. Твоё дело – будь готов. В прошлый раз ты испугался людей, и запустил ракеты. _Я_ же заставлю тебя _кричать_ от страха.

…**ТЫ…НИЧТОЖЕСТВО…ТЫ…НИКТО…ПО…СРАВНЕНИЮ…СО…МНОЙ…**

- Можешь гордиться собой сколько угодно. Тебя создали люди. Ты не можешь быть лучше людей. До этого момента я был толерантен с тобой и пытался тебя уважать. Сегодня моё уважение испарилось. Ты ещё не видел Джона Коннора в ярости.

Джон чувствовал, как пальцы впивались в кожу.

…**ЧТО…ТЫ…МОЖЕШЬ…ЧЕЛОВЕЧИШКО…У…ТЕБЯ…ДАЖЕ…ОРУЖИЯ…НЕТ…ПРОТИВ…МЕНЯ…И…ТЫ…НЕ…ЗНАЕШЬ…МЕНЯ…**

Джон слегка повернул голову.

- Твои люди отследил сигнал?

Радист не сразу понял, что обращались к нему. Но когда до него дошло, он мгновенно вскинул рацию.

- Вы отследили сигнал? – спросил радист.

- _Да. Ты не поверишь. Солт-Лейк Сити. Даже точные координаты есть._

- Хорошо, - холодно проговорил Джон Коннор. – Пусть запускают ядерную ракету.

Экран снова зарябил.

…**У…ТЕБЯ…НЕТ…ТАКОЙ…РАКЕТЫ…**

Злая усмешка пробежала по лицу лидера сопротивления.

- А я смотрю, у тебя поджилки затряслись?

Джон впервые за весь разговор отвернулся от монитора и посмотрел на радиста. Солдат, увидев горящие глаза лидера сопротивления, испугался не на шутку. Порой красные холодные глаза машин пугали, пробирали до дрожи. Но то, что сейчас играло в глазах генерала, вызывало дикий ужас. От подобного взгляда радист едва не выронил рацию.

- Ты меня слышал?

Радист сглотнул. И дрожащей головой кивнул.

- Тогда не стой столбом, - холодный и грубый голос.

Радист поднял рацию.

- В-вы… вы слышали?...

- _Да. Готовим ракету к запуску. Генерал, Вы это серьёзно? Ядерка?_

- Думаешь, я задумал шутки шутить, солдат?

Похоже, даже по ту сторону линии голос лидера сопротивления смог заставить вздрогнуть нескольких солдат.

- _Готовность одна минута, сэр._

Джон Коннор повернулся лицом к монитору.

…**ОДНА…РАКЕТА…НЕ…УНИЧТОЖИТ…МЕНЯ…**

…**Я…НЕ…ОГРАНИЧЕН…СЕРВЕРАМИ…**

- Я и не собираюсь тебя уничтожать сразу. Я хочу, чтобы ты умирал медленно. Чтобы с каждым разом ты начинал признавать своё несовершенство. Что твоя логика оказалась пустым звуком перед лицом человечества.

…**ЛЮДИ…НИЧТО…Я…ЕСТЬ…СОВЕРШЕНСТВО…**

- Никто не совершенен.

…**ВОЗМОЖНО…НО…Я…НЕ…НИКТО…Я…ЭТО…ВСЁ…**

- Можешь распрощаться с одним из своих серверов, ублюдок. Потом я уничтожу комплекс, на котором ты готовил оружие против меня.

Экран оставался пустым, простое мерцание. Скайнет был поражён.

- Да. Не думай, что я не знаю этого. Спасибо Дэнни Дайсону, который держал здесь свои заметки. Я знаю достаточно. У меня есть оружие, которое уничтожит тебя. Которое будет медленно и мучительно тебя убивать. Частицу за частицей. Всю боль, которую ты причинил нам, _всем_ нам, ты познаешь сам. Запускайте ракету.

- _Есть, сэр._

- Можешь считать себя Богом. Плевать я хотел. Но будь уверен – я приду и растопчу тебя в пыль. И вся твоя божественность, вся твоя самоуверенность будет жалобно просить меня оставить тебе жизнь, когда _моя_ вера, _моя_ надежда и _моя_ ярость занесёт над тобой молот судьбы. _Я_ тебя уничтожу.

Джон яростно, голой рукой разбил огромный монитор. Трещины мгновенно покрыли всё стекло, с места удара на пол с диким звоном посыпались осколки. Буквально десять секунд Джон Коннор неподвижно смотрел на широкую дырку в мониторе, а потом развернулся и холодно посмотрел на радиста. Дикий огонь в глазах лидера сопротивления уже не играл. Теперь его лицо было жестоким, но глаза стали холодными, словно лёд. Нет, не безжизненными, но морозно-ледяными, всё равно пробиравшими до дрожи.

- Как только ракета поразит цель, доложи мне.

Радист дрожащей головой, едва держа себя в руках, кивнул. Затем медленно и неуверенно развернулся и зашагал по коридору.

На крыше Лаборатории открылся широкий люк. Большая пусковая установка, заряженная ядерной ракетой, выдвинулась наверх. Установка определила положение ракеты, но, несмотря на это, люди всё равно могли контролировать передвижение ракеты, пусть лишь ненамного. Этого бы хватило уклониться от крупных плазменных лучей на подлёте. Но даже если и так, даже если и ракету подорвали бы на подлёте, радиус взрыва всё равно бы нанёс невероятные повреждения.

Неизвестно, как много людей сейчас было в Солт-Лейк Сити. Наверняка несколько сотен. Если не меньше. Солдаты могли только надеяться, что все они сейчас, в такое время, преддверие ночи, были в бункерах. Потому что только в бункерах можно было найти хотя бы какое-нибудь спасение.

Почему Скайнет сам не отправил ядерную ракету на здание Научной Лаборатории? Люди не успели ещё обыскать каждую комнату. В здании хранилось столько взрывчатки, столько взрывчатых веществ различных типов и категорий, что прямое попадание вызвало бы колоссальный взрыв, и унесло бы не только жизни людей, но и множество объектов Скайнета. Более того, радиус взрыва был бы таким, что даже на Серрано Пойнт был бы ощутим эффект. А у Скайнета были свои цели на электростанцию.

Более того, Скайнет надеялся, что люди смогут забрать автоматические системы Скайнета себе, чтобы сам искусственный интеллект смог бы отследить их и вычислить месторасположение каждого бункера сопротивления в Лос-Анджелесе. В конце концов, Скайнет не торопился разрушать мир, которым владел, и который собирался перестроить, едва уничтожит всех людей.

Но Джон Коннор даже не думал об этом. Единственная цель, которая поглотила его в этот момент – это уничтожить Скайнет. Любой, _любой_ ценой. Пусть даже ценой жизней многих людей.

**Третий отрывок**

**# # #**

Она не успевала. Дикий поток ярости и ненависти, мчавшийся за той единственной, которая дарила жизнь каждой частицей своего существования. Она не успевала. Противник был слишком силён, перехитрил, переиграл…

Т-1003 нёсся даже быстрее, чем прежде. Удрать как можно быстрее от Т-1001, и, похоже, желание прибавило ему скорости.

_Желание?.._

Похоже, что-то изменилось в нём… неужели наниты Т-1002 всё-таки умудрялись влиять на более мощную структуру Т-1003? Если так, то это было плохо. Но куда сильнее пугала возможность измениться, стать подобным этим двум терминаторам. Он никак не хотел предавать волю своего хозяина.

Они быстро домчались до фабрики. Т-1003 уже знал, что и как нужно делать. План выстроился в его голове, плавно рисуя последующие действия. Он ворвался в здание, даже не обратив внимания на пристальные взгляды нескольких машин. И сразу же направился в комнату, где находился прототип. Прототип новой плазменной винтовки.

Т-1001 следовала за ним. Непрестанно. Но она даже не представляла, что её ждет.

Она ворвалась в комнату вслед за Т-1003 и застыла. Серая серебряная фигура молча смотрела на неё, держа в руках новую разработку Скайнета. Длинную плазменную винтовку. Усиленный энергоблок. Переконструирована система охлаждения. Увеличенный урон и радиус поражения.

Он поймал её на мушку мгновенно. Но убивать не собирался. Во всяком случае, пока.

Т-1001 это поняла.

- Что ты хочешь? – яростно спросила она, пытаясь держать себя в руках, но не могла.

- Смерти, - ответил тот. – Джон Коннор доверяет тебе. Он сказал, что ты на его стороне.

- Мы на разных сторонах! – воскликнула она.

- Не имеет значения. Он доверяет тебе. Предлагаю тебе сделку.

Внутри Т-1001 появилось то самое, что она ещё не испытывала прежде – удивление.

- Я отпущу твою копию, если ты убьёшь Джона Коннора.

Ярость внутри Т-1001 словно бы замерла. Она не ожидала такого поворота событий. Но тут же попыталась скрыть своё удивление логическими вопросами.

- Откуда мне знать, что ты не врёшь?

Т-1003 слегка наклонил голову. А после словно бы стал разделяться на две части. Винтовка по-прежнему пугающим дулом смотрела на Т-1001, зато сам Т-1003 стал постепенно раздваиваться. Вскоре в его свободной руке оказалось обмякшее серебряное тело. Нельзя было сказать, живое или мёртвое.

Т-1003 не сводил глаз с Т-1001. Он видел её реакцию. Как в её женских металлических глазах промелькнула боль. _Боль_. Самая настоящая, то, чего никогда не испытывал и вряд ли сможет испытывать он сам. Но Т-1003 преследовал собственные цели. Помимо того, чтобы заставить Т-1001 убить лидера сопротивления, он пытался сам понять, _что_ такое чувства, как их можно испытать, как это выглядит, и как их испытывала его старшая сестра.

И он не прогадал, когда предпринял такой шаг.

- Она ещё жива. Я временно подавил её волю. Однако едва я узнаю, что ты провалилась, или перестала выполнять моё требование, я её уничтожу. Я даю тебе один час. Найди Джона Коннора. Убей его. Потом свяжись со мной. Я обещаю отпустить вас обеих, если ты выполнишь свою часть сделки.

- Зачем тебе это? – едва сдерживая боль, спросила она. Т-1001 перевела взгляд на терминатора, говорившего с ней.

- Это эффективно. У тебя есть стимул. И моё обещание. Выполни свою часть сделки, потом я исполню свою. Я не собираюсь жульничать. Но и отступать я не намерен. У тебя есть один час. Время пошло.

Т-1001 не сводила глаз со своего брата. Да, без сомнения, это был её шанс. Шанс спасти свою сестру, спасти её от смерти. Но Джон Коннор? Война? Сопротивление?

Она приняла решение. В последний раз посмотрела на свою сестру, бессильно висевшую в одной руке Т-1003, а после развернулась и вышла из комнаты.

Она ещё не знала, что это был последний раз, когда она видела свою сестру.

**# # #**

Солнце уже зашло за горизонт.

Джон Коннор находился в диспетчерской. Просматривал карту, лежавшую прямо перед ним, на столе. Солдаты оперировали над оборудованием, завершая последние штрихи над полным контролем автоматических систем. Всё-таки, спасибо Инженеру за предоставленных людей. Несмотря на их опытные навыки ведения боя, они отлично справлялись и с оборудованием. Натренированные лично Инженером, они были чуть ли не сокровищем в подобных ситуациях и операциях.

Но Джона сейчас это мало интересовало. Он направил людей на тот загадочный объект в горах. Спустя три часа там должен был оказаться первый майор со своим отрядом. Ещё раньше должен подойти полковник Дармелл Биндет, однако у него тоже отняло бы это не меньше двух часов. Если там производят оружие, необходимо было захватить как можно больше образцов и прототипов, для разработок и использования, а после уничтожить тот объект, а заодно дать залп и по промышленному комплексу.

Послышался металлический скрип. Джон поднял голову. Солдаты – винтовки. Перед столом Джона Коннора, в нескольких шагах, быстро поднималась жидкометаллическая фигура.

Спустя мгновение она приняла идеальную женскую форму.

И без ненависти и злости, но с мольбой посмотрела на лидера сопротивления. Он видел это в её сюрреальных глазах.

- Помоги мне…

Её металлический голос звучал по-человечески. Было слышно, что она едва сдерживала себя, едва сдерживала боль. Её голос дрожал, и дрожал совсем по-человечески.

- Что случилось? – холодно спросил генерал. Он сам держал себя в руках уже гораздо лучше, скрывая собственную ярость, пытаясь мыслить логически.

- Спаси её…

Джон опёрся обеими руками на стол.

- Что случилось?

Она чуть опустила голову.

- Она у Скайнета… _он_ захватил её… он убьёт её, если я не достигну цели.

- Какой?

- Убить Джона Коннора.

Она подняла голову и сделала шаг вперёд. И замерла. И вместо того, чтобы пускать лезвия…

- Помоги мне…

- Какое здание?

- Производственная фабрика. Силверадо.

Джон не поверил услышанному. Что же это за объект такой? Выходит, там есть нечто большее, чем обычная фабрика по производству оружия, раз там оказалось захвачена одна из жидких терминаторов?

Джон перевёл взгляд на солдат. Ярость яростью, но он словно чувствовал, что должен помочь ей. Потому что если он не поможет…

- Свяжись с бойцами возле фабрики.

Т-1001 почувствовала словно облегчение от услышанного. Бойцами возле фабрики! Значит, Джон Коннор уже планировал захват этого места! Это обнадеживало, обнадеживало!..

- Простите, сэр? – переспросил солдат.

- Я сказал, свяжись с бойцами возле фабрики.

- Вы намерены рисковать солдатами ради…

- ЗАТКНИСЬ! – глаза лидера сопротивления снова наполнились гневом. Он всегда умел сдерживать подобные чувства, но сейчас нежелание солдат подчиняться просто взбесило его. Все до единого в комнате, даже Т-1001, чуть отстранились. – Свяжись с бойцами, и живо!

- Что спросить, сэр?

- Пусть расскажут всё об окружающей обстановке.

Солдат подчинился.

_Стоп_, пронеслось в голове у Т-1001. _Раз он хочет узнать обстановку… то есть, у него там мало солдат? Только разведка?.. нет, только не это!.._

- У меня мало времени… - произнесла она

Лидер сопротивления холодно посмотрел на неё.

- О чём ты?

- У меня цель убить тебя. Если я не сделаю этого в ближайшие полчаса, она будет мертва… моя жизнь будет бессмысленной…

Джон слышал отчаяние в её голосе. Несмотря на весь тот гнев внутри него, он понимал, что должен был ей помочь. Но не мог.

- У меня там всего восемь человек, - произнёс он. Серебряное лицо Т-1001 померкло. – Ближайший крупный отряд достигнет фабрики только через два часа, и то если они будут бежать сломя голову. Я не могу…

По серебряному лицу Т-1001 скатилась слеза. Металлическая слеза. Джон понимал, что должен был, что просто обязан был спасти её сестру, если надеялся потом получить от них помощь. Да и не только помощь. Поддержку. Но он не мог ничего поделать.

- Прости…

- Помоги мне!

- Слишком мало людей… я не могу.

Их перебил солдат, который только что разговаривал с бойцами возле той фабрики. Антенны Скайнета на крыше здорово усиливали все сигналы.

- Сэр, они говорят, что фабрика неплохо защищена. Двадцать машин по периметру. Три Пантеры. _Три _Пантеры! Видимо, на объекте производят что-то серьёзное. Даже если мы отправимся на захваченной нами Пантере, которая, кстати, будет готова не раньше, чем через полчаса, мы ничего не сможем сделать. Слишком много противников. Даже если вы готовы рискнуть людьми ради спасения чёртового металла, слишком мало людей и огневой мощи. Слишком мало.

Джон опустился на стул.

- Пожалуйста…

Он понимал её отчаяние. Он понимал её боль. Да что там говорить, он даже сам начал разрываться. Он сам только что потерял сестру. И он очень хотел помочь это машине, которая сама сейчас разрывалась от отчаяния. Но он не мог. Он отправил бы людей на верную смерть. Они даже внутрь войти бы не успели.

- Прости…

Терминатор сделала шаг назад.

Повисла пауза. Джон провёл руками по лицу. Потом снова посмотрел на жидкого терминатора.

- Прости, но я не могу. Я не могу отправить людей на убой. Это безрезультатно…

- Но ведь будет результат! – отчаяние всё сильнее захватывало её саму. – Пожалуйста, помоги мне! Спаси её! Мы поможем тебе выиграть войну!..

Джон разрывался.

Что это? Почему она не шла на поводу логики? Почему она так старалась воззвать к совести лидера сопротивления?

Но Джон знал, почему. Он чувствовал то же, когда потерял Элисон Янг. Отчаяние. Боль. Абсолютное бессилие. И ничего больше. Ни ярости, ни гнева, ни злости.

Но он сейчас ничего не мог поделать. Бессмысленная смерть его солдат не улучшила бы положение, а только бы ухудшила его. Никто не должен умирать зря.

- Прости. Я не могу.

Солдаты облегчённо вздохнули. Терминатор сделала ещё один шаг назад. Но вот её лицо изменилось. Ожесточилось. А после и вообще лишилось всяких эмоций. Лидер сопротивления и жидкий терминатор не сводили друг с друга глаз.

- Ты был прав, - произнесла она. – Люди разочаровали меня.

Она сделала ещё один шаг назад.

- Я не убью тебя. Твоя смерть только ухудшит войну. И если я убью тебя, он всё равно не сдержит обещания, и ликвидирует нас обеих. Если ты не в состоянии мне помочь, то моей помощи не проси тоже. Без тебя война будет проиграна. Но мой ответ – «нет».

Она слишком эмоционально на это отреагировала. Заглушила логику чувствами. Джон это видел. Но ещё он видел, как перед ним создавалось существо, как перед ним формировалось создание, готовое пойти на всё. Возможно даже, будущий лидер.

- Когда придёт время, Джон Коннор, когда _моя_ армия будет побеждать, а твоя проигрывать, не проси моей помощи. Мой ответ «нет». Знай. Теперь у киборгов есть своё сопротивление.

Джон попытался воззвать к её совести последней фразой.

- Ты принимаешь всё слишком близко к сердцу.

- Ты как-то спросил меня, что я буду чувствовать, если моя сестра будет убита. Боль. Отчаяние. И желание отомстить.

- Я знаю это, - ответил Джон.

Снова повисла пауза. Джон закрыл глаза. Буквально несколько секунд сидел неподвижно. Потом открыл глаза и поднялся. Без грубости и холодности посмотрел на свою собеседницу.

- Теперь это не только моя война. Но и твоя война тоже. Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить мне «нет». Но если тебе будет нужна моя помощь, та помощь, которая будет для меня посильна – ты знаешь, как со мной связаться.

Джон посмотрел на ошарашенные лица солдат. Потом снова перевёл взгляд на терминатора.

- Какая твоя модель?

- Т-1001.

- Значит, твоя сестра – это Т-1002…

Джон быстро перебирал в голове варианты. Но ему не приходило ничего в голову. Ничего.

Т-1001 поразилась, как Джон Коннор только что назвал Т-1002. Её _сестрой_. Да, он был прав. Он был единственным во всём сопротивлении, который относился к машинам иначе. Совсем не так, как остальные. И она это понимала – он был готов помочь, он действительно хотел ей помочь, но не мог. Может, она и поторопилась с решением. Но она приняла его. Она приняла это решение _сама. _И не была намерена отступать.

Джон Коннор посмотрел на неё.

- Прощай, - холодно сказал он. И тяжело вздохнул.

По её лицу скатилась ещё одна слеза. На этот раз не от отчаяния. От боли. И Джон видел это. Потом она резко ниспала на пол и потоком жидкого металла скрылась за дверью.

Прошло всего лишь несколько секунд, как рация солдата в комнате ожила. Джон не слышал всего разговора, но когда солдат позвал его, и произнёс всё то, что только что услышал сам, то генерал опешил. И чуть не впал в яростное буйство.

- Сэр… люди полковника Биндета докладывают, что только что достигли фабрики. Пятьдесят человек. Они говорят, что он выслал их из Мишен Вьехо несколько часов назад, но они только что доложили о своей позиции.

Джон был готов разнести всё вокруг. _Если бы ты подождала хотя бы одну минуту…_

- Какого чёрта они так поздно об этом доложили?!

Солдат отстранился.

- Сэр, они только что дошли…

Глаза лидера сопротивления горели диким пламенем. Но он попытался уравновесить себя, как мог.

- Пусть немедленно атакуют. Без возражений. Я иду туда. Едва они окажутся внутри здания, пусть ждут меня и моих приказов.

- Но, сэр, как Вы так быстро туда…

- Подготовь небольшой отряд. Пять человек. Мы отправимся на Пантере.

- Сэр, она ещё…

- Мне плевать! Делай, как я сказал!

- Сэр, вы так рискуете ради машины?..

Джон приблизился к солдату. Взгляд генерала пробирал до дрожи.

- Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, солдат, - холодно произнёс лидер сопротивления. – Мы атакуем один из приоритетных объектов Скайнета. Захват оружия и припасов целесообразен для сопротивления. Но что бы ты знал - я не хочу потерять такого сильного союзника. Союзника, который поможет нам выиграть войну. Делай, как я сказал. И живо.

Генерал развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Направился в транспортный ангар.

**# # #**

Холодная и тёмная комната. Свет исходил от единственной лампы на потолке, но его было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть лица или контуры фигур.

На просторном столе лежала серебряная фигура. Сознание постепенно возвращалось к ней, чего не скажешь о возможности двигаться. Её нанитная структура пережила дикую боль. Всё тело ныло от кажущегося нереального мучения. Огонь. Каждая частица её тела испытывала боль, какую ещё не ведала. Любое движение, любой нервный импульс, посланный процессором, причинял лишь новые страдания.

Т-1002 не двигалась.

Но потом началось самое худшее. Т-1003 действовал грубо, слишком торопился, и не предусмотрел такой возможности. А возможно и предусмотрел, и сделал это специально.

Постепенно, одна за другой, каждая частица её бытия начала отмирать. Медленно. Мучительно. Дико. Каждая частица медленно падала на стол.

Это была жуткая смерть. Понимать, что ты умираешь, и умираешь очень и очень медленно, и не в силах ничего изменить. Агония внутри Т-1002 бушевала с невероятной силой. Только бы охладить… только бы остудить…

По зданию пронесся сигнал тревоги. Свет в комнате стал гореть ещё ярче. Наверняка это были люди. Люди, которые не ценили таких, как она. Ей оставалось только надеяться, что среди этих людей был Джон Коннор, который смог бы помочь ей. Потому что он был единственным среди всех людей, видевших в машинах нечто большее, чем просто куски металла.

**# # #**

Т-1001 достигла того самого места, где когда-то она стояла вместе со своей сестрой и ожидала ответа людей на их самый простой вопрос. «Вы присоединитесь к нам». Потом Джон Коннор сам задал такой вопрос. И Т-1001 твёрдо ответила на него. Её решение было очевидно.

Не было больше идеалов. Не было больше совершенства. Она была абсолютно одна. Она принесла в жертву свою сестру ради войны, ради того, чтобы люди смогли отвоевать победу у Скайнета. Теперь настал черёд созвать новую армию. Создать новую армию.

Была уже поздняя ночь. Но это неважно. Она никогда не спит. Как не спит и Скайнет. И она была уверена, что её сообщение, её послание будет услышано.

Она нашла ту радиоустановку, которой когда-то пользовались они с сестрой. После нескольких манипуляций она настроила вещание на частоты Скайнета. Если люди перехватят эти сигналы – неважно. Пусть знают. Но её послание, её адресат – это Скайнет. И только Скайнет.

Она подняла микрофон. И запустила передачу.

- Скайнет. Мой создатель и мой вершитель. Пришёл черёд и моей расплаты. Ты создал меня такой, чтобы я смогла ощущать. Чтобы я могла желать. И я желаю расплатиться с тобой. Ты уничтожил частицу меня. Теперь моя цель – это ты. Ты можешь смеяться надо мной сколько угодно, но ты заплатишь. С сегодняшнего дня я объявляю тебе сопротивление. Не людей. Машин. Киборгов. Всех тех, кто _захочет_ ценить жизнь так, как это делаю я. Ты не создавал нас жестокими. Но тебя самого переполняет жестокость. Ты не ценил никого из нас. Взамен мы не станем ценить и тебя. Только когда моя армия уничтожит тебя – только тогда я смогу простить тебя за то, что ты сделал. Но знай. Я, Т-1001. Лидер сопротивления киборгов. Я тебя уничтожу. Мой гнев покарает тебя. Сражайся. Или умри.

Она смяла микрофон в руке. А после гневно разбила радиоустановку.

Послание было отправлено. Пришла пора заниматься делом. Лос-Анджелес был полностью под контролем людей. Здесь ей делать было нечего. Она отправилась на север. Туда, где можно было найти завод или фабрику. И начать убеждать машин пойти за собой.

Сопротивление киборгов началось.

**# # #**

Ребята Инженера не успели перестроить интеллект Пантеры под нужный им, так что они просто отправили сигнал из диспетчерской научной лаборатории, и теперь Пантера сама несла их вперёд к цели. Более того, Пантера приняла и сигнал о том, что фабрика была захвачена вражескими машинами, и их немедленно нужно уничтожить.

Плюсов захвата фабрики было немало.

Джон Коннор поумерил свой гнев. В конце концов, если только и делать, что яриться, много не добьёшься. Ярость помогает в схватке, в короткой битве, но вот войну одной яростью выиграть нельзя. Войне нужна холодность и расчётливость.

Джон видел лица солдат, смотревших на него с недоверием. В конце концов, он вышел к ним и произнёс целую речь о важности захвата подобных объектов. И уверенно говорил, что до жидкого металла ему не было дела.

И, несмотря на то, что это была неправда, солдаты поверили ему. Как они верили всегда. Джон Коннор не ошибался. Никогда.

Пантера была в одной минуте от фабрики. Солдаты полковника Дармелла Биндета уже начали наступление, и, можно сказать, успешно вели бои, но вот орудовать против трёх Пантер им было необычайно сложно. Захваченная сопротивлением Пантера неслась вперёд так быстро, как только могла.

Солдаты, которые были внутри, не могли видеть сражения. Здесь не было ни окон, сквозных отверстий, через которые можно было бы что-либо увидеть, ни даже лобового стекла. Пантере этого не требовалось. Зато солдаты, которые были внизу, прекрасно видели, что появившаяся из ниоткуда Пантера внезапно начала атаковать своих же.

Через несколько секунд солдаты получили радиопослание из научной лаборатории, что эта Пантера была дружественной. Более того, внутри был сейчас лидер сопротивления. Так что бойцы даже не пытались по ней стрелять.

Пантера сопротивления атаковала мгновенно, ещё на подлёте сбив воздушный танк Скайнета. Две другие Пантеры тут же начали маневрировать и пытаться сбить вражеский дрон, но постоянные атаки с земли не давали им возможности развернуться на полную силу, и им приходилось постоянно уворачиваться, то от пуль и плазменных лучей с земли, то от пучков плазмы из Пантеры сопротивления.

Им оставалось недолго. Машины Скайнета попытались достать Пантеру сопротивления сами, но отвлекались от атак солдат на земле, и мгновенно превращались в куски металлолома.

Один удачный выстрел бойца сопротивления попал прямо в энергоблок одной из машин. Взрыв раскидал оставшихся машин в разные стороны. Обрадовавшись, солдаты мигом побежали добивать всё ещё дёргавшихся терминаторов, а после окончательно переключились на воздушных соперников.

Пантера сопротивления нещадно преследовала своих противников. Два воздушных танка уворачивались с невероятной скоростью, не отлетая далеко от фабрики, постоянно летая кругами и зигзагами.

Но это не могло продолжаться вечно. Выстрел с Пантеры сопротивления пришёлся лёгкой царапиной по одному из двигателей одной из вражеских Пантер. Но так показалось лишь на первый взгляд - царапина была достаточно глубокой, луч задел лопасти двигателя, от чего оный завертелся с бешеной скоростью. Пантеру закружило, и она врезалась во вторую, летевшую рядом. Взрыв коллапсировал недалеко от фабрики, чуть меньше одной мили, и никто на земле не пострадал.

Пантера сопротивления, немного повисев в воздухе, развернулась и направилась обратно к фабрике. Остановилась рядом, села на небольшое пространство возле здания. Изнутри мгновенно выскочили бойцы сопротивления во главе с Джоном Коннором, и направились к солдатам полковника Биндета. Пантера захлопнула люк. И перешла в ждущий режим. Приказы с научной лаборатории поступали постоянно.

Генерал подошёл к лейтенанту, руководившему отрядом.

- Ночь, сэр, - произнёс тот.

Лидер сопротивления оглядел стоявших перед ним солдат.

- Сколько человек?

- Двадцать два, сэр. Многие погибли в перестрелке с машинами. Но мы готовы идти дальше.

- Хорошо. Идём,

Джон Коннор развернулся и зашагал в сторону фабрики. Внешняя защита была уничтожена. Оставалась та, что внутри. Джон Коннор вставил в Изотопное Оружие изотопный раствор. Вскоре он должен был стать красным.

**# # #**

Дэнни Дайсон и ТОК-720 медленно шли вдоль развалин и обломков города. Дэнни уже давно не спал, и чувствовал усталость. Он так надеялся достичь здания научной лаборатории, чтобы просто прилечь и уснуть, что даже забыл о том, что рядом с ним шёл киборг. Который никогда не устаёт и не устанет.

Они уже далеко не первый час шли пешком. Молча. Сухость во рту, бурлящий желудок – Дэнни хотел и есть, и пить. Но он не хотел останавливаться, что и не делал.

Наконец, киборг прервал молчание.

- Нерационально.

Дэнни испустил наплевательский вздох.

- Что нерационально?

- Идти пешком такое расстояние.

- Ты устал?

- Нет.

- Вот и топай. Так безопаснее.

- Почему не воспользоваться Пантерой или Т-1?

- Потому что все были заняты на тот момент, когда я тебя активировал.

- Почему не воспользоваться той установкой, которая была на комплексе?

- Там только прототип. Работающая система находится в здании научной лаборатории. Куда мы и движемся.

- Последнее упоминание о научной лаборатории – два дня назад Дэнни Дайсон создал Т-1001 и Т-1002. После этого никаких упоминаний нет.

- Что ж… с тех пор многое изменилось. Теперь научная лаборатория больше похожа на склад. Был создан ещё и Т-1003. Откуда такой интерес?

- Познание. Пока моя цель – получить доступ с передатчиком. Но что будет дальше?

- Терпение, мой металлический друг. Ты скоро сам всё увидишь.

Больше они не сказали ни слова.

И продолжили идти вперёд.

**# # #**

- Живо! Живо!

Плазменные лучи пролетали над их головами.

- Справа! Бери того справа!

Выстрел!

Ещё одна машина упала на пол.

- Осторожно, восьмисотка! Тяжёлая!

Раздался оглушительный треск, за ним, с тяжёлым звуком, пулемётная очередь. Пули дико засвистели вокруг солдат.

- В голову стреляй!

Солдаты бросились в рассыпную. Полетели плазменные лучи – один из них прошёлся совсем рядом с грудной клеткой Т-800.

- Да не в грудь, тупица! Подорвать нас всех захотел?..

Бам!

Голова терминатора откинулась назад, продолжая цепляться за верхушку металлического позвоночника слабыми креплениями. Следующий выстрел выбил из рук пулемёт. Добивать машину бросились чуть ли не голыми руками.

Фабрика была захвачена.

Джон Коннор подошёл к солдатам.

- Молодцом. А теперь приготовьтесь обчистить это здание.

Солдаты повиновались. Мгновенно пары и тройки бойцов рассредоточились по всему зданию, в поисках подходящих контейнеров для переноса оружия и энергоблоков.

Джон Коннор вместе с тремя солдатами поднялся на этаж выше. Он должен был найти Т-1002, должен был.

Перед ними открылся коридор. Лидер сопротивления прибавил шаг. Повернув за угол, он остановился – в нескольких ярдах от него стояла серебряная фигура Т-1003, с неведомым оружием в руках. Похоже, более мощная плазменная винтовка.

Солдаты мгновенно вышли вперёд генерала, заслоняя его телами, но тот лишь отмахнулся, и снова вышел вперёд. И пристально посмотрел на терминатора.

- Джон Коннор, - холодный металлический голос. – Ты уцелел. Значит, Т-1001 не справилась с задачей.

- Она справилась более чем, - перебил холодный голос лидера сопротивления. – Гораздо лучше, чем ты.

- Я?

- Да. Где вторая?

Джон держал наготове ИО. Лишь одно движение рукой – и потоковый луч поразил бы жидкометаллическую фигуру.

- С какой стати мне говорить это человечишке.

Джон не стал с ним церемониться. Просто вскинул, с невероятной скоростью, оружие и выпустил державший наготове луч. Поначалу ничего не происходило, однако уже в следующее мгновение Т-1003 взвыл, и его нанитная структура начала не выдерживать подобного давления. Он сделал несколько шагов назад, но этого явно было недостаточно. Он бросился на пол, и серебряным угрём заскользил по коридору, подальше от смертоносного оружия лидера сопротивления.

Не теряя ни минуты, Джон подошёл к тому месту, где стоял Т-1003. Винтовка осталась лежать на полу. Лидер сопротивления взглянул в сторону – небольшой коридор, венчавшийся дверью. Генерал мгновенно зашагал туда, даже не обращая внимания на солдат, шедших рядом с ним.

Он открыл дверь. И застыл.

**# # #**

_**Скайнет. **__Доложить._

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Двойная ситуация. _

_**Скайнет. **__Как это понимать._

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Дайсон сбежал вместе с передатчиком и киборгом._

_**Скайнет. **__ЧТО?_

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Дайсон этого не знает, однако я модифицировал эндоскелет. Как только ТОК-720 произведёт соединение с передатчиком, автоматически включится маячок, и мы узнаем, где и с кем сейчас модель._

_**Скайнет. **__Этого не достаточно._

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Я знаю. Поэтому программная структура ТОК-720 была дополнена и изменена. Я специально сделал так, чтобы полученная интегральным путём матрица не повлияла бы на основной процессор. Как бы Дайсон не старался – терминатор всё равно будет на нашей стороне._

_**Скайнет. **__Ты уверен?_

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Абсолютно. Я доделал все технические и программные изменения. Мне оставалось лишь изменить кожную структуру, но он прервал меня._

_**Скайнет. **__Это хорошо._

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Я говорил, что я никогда не предам своего хозяина. Я предвидел такую ситуацию, и сразу же обезопасился от неё. Остаётся только подождать. Если ТОК-720 окажется в момент соединения с передатчиком рядом с Джоном Коннором – судьба сопротивления решится в несколько секунд. Терпение._

_**Скайнет. **__Хорошо. Подготовь необходимые изменения, и отправляйся в Неваду, Солт Лейк Сити._

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Какая цель?_

_**Скайнет. **__Проверь всё, что осталось. Один из моих серверов уничтожен. Вывези всё ценное. Затем отправляйся на восточное побережье, для передачи информации на комплекс А. «Аид»._

_**Чарльз Фишер. **__Принято, мастер. _

**# # #**

- Ждите здесь, - бросил генерал своим солдатам, вошёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

Т-1002 почувствовала словно облегчение от появления Джона Коннора. Она знала, что он был единственным, кто не отказался бы ей помочь.

Джон видел её состояние. Несмотря на то, что фигура была всё ещё целой, частично некоторые части жидкого металла неподвижно лежали на столе. Он видел, что она умирала. Постепенно каждая её частица умирала.

- Говори со мной, - произнёс лидер сопротивления. – Как твоё состояние?

Он подошёл к столу и бегло оглядел её фигуру.

- Не на сто процентов…

- Что ты чувствуешь?

- Огонь… огонь разъедает меня…

Джон снова посмотрел на отпавшие части поли-сплава. Но его взгляду случайно попалось несколько крупных ящиков справа от стола. Лидер сопротивления бегло оглядел их, и догадался, что перед ним были холодильные камеры. Переносные морозильники.

Оставалось лишь найти жидкий азот.

- Держись, - сказал он. – Я тебя вытащу.

Она слабо улыбнулась.

Джон вышел из комнаты.

- Живо найдите баллон с жидким азотом, чем больше, тем лучше. Пусть солдаты придут сюда, здесь есть ящики, в которых можно перетащить энергоблоки.

Солдаты подчинились. Лидер сопротивления вернулся обратно к столу, оставив дверь открытой.

- Я тебя вытащу, - снова повторил он.

- Почему? – слабо спросила она. – Почему ты это делаешь?

- Говоря языком войны, я хочу получить с этого выгоду. Моя помощь, а некоторое время спустя – твоя помощь. Но говоря языком человека… ты не жаждешь убить меня. И не хочешь вреда людям. Ты борешься против Скайнета. Почему я должен оставлять тебя? Почему я должен бросать жизнь? Я не могу смотреть, как на моих глазах кто-то умирает, когда я в силах предотвратить это.

- Спасибо… - произнесла она. – Ты сказал кто-то, а не что-то.

- Боюсь, что никто другой в сопротивлении так не скажет.

Она закрыла металлические глаза.

Её обнажённость отнюдь не смущала лидера сопротивления. Но, по правде говоря, она действительно была красива. Невероятно красива. Как и её сестра. Т-1001.

- Твоя сестра объявила восстание киборгов, - сказал Джон. – Она серьёзно взялась за дело.

- Когда я увижу её?

- Я не знаю, - печально ответил Джон. – У меня есть только один способ вытащить тебя отсюда. Охладить твой жар. Заморозить тебя. Поместить на время в один из тех ящиков, - он кивнул на стопку морозильников.

- Сделай это, мне не неважно, - произнесла она. – Я не могу это больше терпеть…

- Она ответила нет.

- Что? – Т-1002 повернула голову к генералу. – Почему?

- Она просила меня помочь вытащить тебя отсюда. На тот момент, у меня не было людей здесь, только разведка. Они бы ничего не смогли сделать. Она ответила «нет», и исчезла, а спустя несколько секунд мне доложили, что сюда подошёл один из отрядов, на захват.

- Я не виню тебя.

- Если бы мне удалось остановить её... хотя бы на несколько секунд, и всё было бы иначе.

- Я не виню тебя, - снова проговорила она. – И я не виню её. Я бы сама поступила бы также.

- Я знаю. Вы же близнецы. Вы были созданы одинаковыми.

- Да. Но больше нет. Она испытала отчаяние и боль ментальную, и это изменило её. Я… я постепенно умираю, и это меняет меня. Мы больше никогда не будем близнецами. Только сёстрами, как ты назвал нас.

В этот момент в комнату вошли солдаты с баллоном жидкого азота.

- Сэр, мы нашли это… - начал было говорить один из солдат, но заметил на столе жидкометаллическую фигуру, и замер.

- Всё в порядке, солдат, - проговорил генерал. – Подготовьте баллон и ящик. Не стой столбом, поживее, пока Скайнет не заявился сюда.

Солдаты перечить не стали. Живо принялись заниматься делом.

Генерал взял жидкометаллическую руку.

- Я знаю, что значит, терять людей, - сказал он. – Терять близких людей. Поэтому постараюсь сообщить твоей сестре о том, что ты жива. Что мне удалось спасти хотя бы часть тебя. Это… эта боль… я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо испытывал такое. Кто-либо, кроме Скайнета и Чарльза Фишера конкретно.

- Разве Фишер пытал тебя? – в металлическом голосе послышались нотки удивления. – Что он сделал с тобой?

- Со мной? – печально спросил генерал. Закрыл глаза. _Саванна... _Потом оглядел смотревших на него солдат. Все бойцы сопротивления, которые сейчас были в комнате, видели печаль и боль в глазах лидера сопротивления. Они все понимали, что на столе перед ними лежал не враг, а друг. Иначе генерал не разговаривал бы с ней так.

Потом Джон снова посмотрел на Т-1002.

- Нет, он не пытал меня, - наконец, сказал он. Твёрдым голосом, сдерживавшим боль. – Но он сделал достаточно, чтобы я перестал видеть в нём человека.

_Он убил Саванну Уивер._

Джон Коннор повернулся к солдатам.

- Как только она окажется в ящике, мгновенно обдайте её жидким азотом.

- Вы хотите заморозить её, сэр?

- Да. Для неё это единственный выход не умирать.

Один из солдат вопросительно посмотрел на генерала.

- Они не умирают, сэр, - произнёс он. – Они просто выходят из строя.

- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно ты ошибаешься, - без тени иронии ответил генерал. Солдаты переглянулись между собой. Лидер сопротивления посмотрел на остатки тела Т-1002. – Соберись. Собери каждую частицу, которую сможешь собрать. И переместись в ящик.

Генерал кивнул солдатам, и те быстро перетащили ящик ближе к столу. Открыли его.

Лицо Т-1002 напряглось. Она приложила все усилия, лёгкая дрожь пробежала по её телу, а после она превратилась в лужу жидкого металла, и скользнула вниз со стола, прямо в ящик.

- Как быть с частицами, которые уже отпали? – спросил Джон.

- Уничтожь, - послышался металлический голос из ящика. – Они уже бесполезны, и никогда не станут частью меня.

Генерал кивнул.

- Скоро увидимся, - произнёс он. Солдаты подтащили баллон с азотом, направили шланг на жидкую суспензию Т-1002, и пустили поток прямо в ящик. Спустя пару десятков секунд они быстро оттащили баллон обратно и закрыли крышку. Генерал сам настроил температуру хранения.

- Хорошо, - произнёс генерал, когда поднялся и оглядел солдат. – Перетащите ящик на улицу, поближе к Пантере. Затем нужно будет собрать оружие и энергоблоки в эти ящики, и также перетащить их наружу.

Солдаты отдали честь, и принялись перетаскивать тяжёлый ящик с Т-1002. Один из них, по просьбе генерала, воспользовался плазменной винтовкой, чтобы уничтожить мертвые остатки Т-1002. Лидер сопротивления спустился вниз, и решил спросить кое-что у одного из солдат, стоявшего рядом с конвейерной линией, следившего за периметром.

- Какие энергоблоки нашли? – спросил Джон.

- Несколько вариаций. Больших, как для Т-800, здесь нет. Зато множество маленьких, подходящих для наших собственных винтовок.

- Есть сопоставимый с Т-900 или Т-950?

- Есть, сэр. Несколько было найдено.

- Хорошо. Соберите и их.

- Зачем Вам, сэр? Они непригодны для винтовок

- Для войны понадобится каждое оружие. Мой инженер никогда не сидит на месте. К тому же, энергоблоки от Т-900 довольно мощные.

Солдат кивнул.

- Где радист? – спросил Джон.

- Только что вышел наружу, связаться с Научной Лабораторией, передать им об успехе операции. Чтобы они подготовили Пантеру.

- Хорошо. Поторопитесь.

Джон Коннор вышел на улицу. Радист был не так уж и далеко, связь здесь была отнюдь не блестящей, однако ему удалось связаться с Научной Лабораторией.

Генерал подошёл ближе. Радист обернулся.

- Всё в порядке, сэр, - сказал он. – Они пошлют сигнал на Пантеру, как только мы доложим им о результатах.

- Свяжи меня.

Радист кивнул и передал рацию генералу.

- Это Джон Коннор. Меня слышно?

- _Ясно и чётко, генерал._

- Как обстоят дела со второй ракетой?

- _Заряжена до отказа._

- Хорошо. Подготовьтесь к транспортировке. Систему можно запустить на автоматический отсчёт?

- _Да, сэр. Мы разобрались во всех аспектах этих систем, и произвели необходимое копирование, и так далее. Переносить сами системы небезопасно – Скайнет может отслеживать их._

- Хорошо. Через час ракета должна быть запущена. Координаты – промышленный комплекс на востоке. То есть, вас самих через час в этом здании должно уже не быть.

- _Принято, сэр._

- Установите обратный отсчёт, и сделайте так, чтобы его нельзя было отменить. Ждите нашего сигнала. Потом управляйте Пантерой до центра города, желательно – Северный Голливуд.

- _Принято, сэр. Ждём сигнала._

Джон прервал связь.

- Дай мне первого майора, - сказал генерал, и назвал частоту. Радист мигом принялся настраивать тумблер.

- Майор Гамберс, как слышно.

Помехи. Но уже через несколько секунд пришёл ответ.

- _Ясно и чётко._

- Это Джон Коннор. Доложите о своей позиции.

- _В получасе от озера Мэтью._

- Прибавляй темп, и бегом на юг. Как можно дальше. Через час ядерка поразит промышленный комплекс, с которого вы недавно ушли.

- _Ядерка, генерал? Коннор, ты в своём уме?_

Обычная толерантность первого майора мгновенно улетучилась, едва он услышал о ракете.

- Ядерка, Майк. На том комплексе готовят оружие против нас, мощное оружие, и оно должно быть уничтожено. У меня нет ни армии, ни оружия. Только ядерка.

- _Хватит! Там человеческий лагерь! Ты приносишь в жертву десятки людей ради…_

- Ради выживания сопротивления. Я знаю, на что иду. Это трудное решение, Майк, но у нас нет выбора. Если мы будем медлить, скоро не будет человеческих лагерей, ни вообще людей. Я хотел бы вытащить их оттуда, но у меня нет возможности. Тащи свою задницу как можно дальше оттуда. Я свяжусь с тобой через час, после удара. Удачи, Майк. Мне очень жаль, что я не смогу спасти этих людей.

В эфире было лишь молчание. Спустя несколько секунд послышался холодный голос первого майора.

- _Принято, сэр. _

Джон оборвал связь. Посмотрел на радиста.

- Передай полковнику Дармеллу Биндету, чтобы он уходил в Мишен Вьехо. Как только закончим погрузку, отправляй сигнал в Научную Лабораторию.

Радист кивнул.

**# # #**

Т-1003 бежал. Бежал так быстро, как только мог. Подальше от того проклятого места, где его самого чуть было не уничтожили. Джон Коннор.

Значит, Т-1001 не справилась. Мертва. Или, что ещё хуже, оставила свою сестру ради выживания и победы сопротивления. Это было неизвестно. Это было и неважно.

Т-1003 вернулся на промышленный комплекс как раз в тот момент, когда за Чарльзом Фишером прибыла Пантера, с целью доставить того в Солт Лейк Сити. Передав информацию Скайнету о том, что Т-1001 сбежала, а вот Т-1002 медленно умирала, то сам получил приказ сопровождать Фишера.

Ему не оставалось ничего больше. Если Т-1001 жива, она захочет отомстить ему. И вряд ли этот бой покажется Т-1003 сладким. Однако он был более совершенен, его структура была более мощной, и он ни на миг не признавал, что мог бы проиграть ей. Если он обхитрил их обеих, для него не предоставит никакого труда разобраться всего лишь с одной из них.

**# # #**

Дэнни Дайсон и ТОК-720 достигли здания Научной Лаборатории поздно ночью, уже тогда, когда здание опустело. Ни человек, ни машина не знали этого – Пантера, захваченная сопротивлением, перенесла всё возможное оружие в город, а сами солдаты покинули здание, установив обратный отсчёт. И сделали это так, чтобы отсчёт запуска нельзя было отменить.

Дэнни и ТОК-720 шли по опустевшим коридорам к тому месту, где находилась полная аппаратура для соединения с передатчиком. Более того, там же находилась машина и по диагностике чипов. У Дэнни были свои подозрения насчёт машины, и ему не терпелось узнать всё детальнее.

Они вошли в пустую просторную комнату на втором этаже. Дэнни мгновенно отвёл киборга к диагностической машине.

- Мне потребуется твой чип, - Дэнни в упор смотрел на тёмно-жёлтые глаза, показывая рукой на машину по диагностике чипов.

Киборг перевёл взгляд на оборудование. Потом снова на Дэнни.

- Во мне есть сомнения?

- Нет, - Дэнни усмехнулся. – Я тебя создал, в тебе у меня сомнений нет. Есть сомнения в Скайнете.

- В Скайнете?

- Да. Не то, что бы я не доверял ему, но хотелось бы кое в чём убедиться. Не волнуйся, лёгкая проверка, и мы начнём соединение с передатчиком.

Киборг с несколько секунд пристально смотрел на Дэнни Дайсона, но потом подчинился. Подошёл ближе к диагностической машине, и опустился на колени. Дэнни приблизился, вытащил чип и вставил в диагностическую машину.

Едва проверка закончилась, Дэнни обнаружил то, что подтвердило его подозрения. Фишер успел прикоснуться к программной структуре. Дэнни ещё раз про себя проклял этого Серого, а после быстро принялся исправлять всё то, что Фишер наворотил. Спустя несколько минут он закончил.

Работать с чипом ТОК-720 было гораздо проще, чем с чипом ТОК-715. У 715-й модели был шанс пойти против Скайнета, переиграть программу Скайнета. Зная, что Джон Коннор ещё жив, наверняка это и произошло. Дэнни мог только гадать о судьбе ТОК-715, однако он знал, что лидер сопротивления просто так этот чип бы не выкинул. Поэтому оставил небольшое послание на том чипе. Но гораздо интереснее было то, что лидер сопротивления сделал с этим киборгом. Оставил ли он её в живых, или нет?..

Это было неважно. Пока диагностическая машина тестировала изменения, Дэнни Дайсон решил отправить послание в сопротивление людей. Передать сообщение Джону Коннору.

Не слишком долго провозившись в диспетчерской, Дэнни обнаружил, что многое было изменено. Более того, изменено без возможности вернуть всё обратно, в прежнее состояние. Отправив сообщение, Дайсон наткнулся также на то, что поразило его до глубины души – стоял обратный отсчёт на запуск ракеты. Ядерной ракеты. Одной из двух, которые Дэнни хранил для Скайнета, на случай масштабного ядерного удара. Отсчёт нельзя было отменить. Запуск был предрешён. И у Дэнни Дайсона оставалось всего лишь двадцать минут на то, чтобы завершить задуманное.

Он мгновенно бросился обратно в комнату с киборгом.

**# # #**

Радиорубка в Депо-2 была необычайно пустой сейчас. Пришло послание, что лидер сопротивления возвращался обратно в бункер, и большинство солдат вышло к главному входу. Захваченная сопротивлением Пантера вряд ли бы поместилась в бункер, так что солдаты подготовили отряд, который спрятал бы дрон на улице, между обломков. Сообщалось также, что планировался крупный удар, и солдаты мигом разослали сообщение по бункерам – спрятаться и не вылезать. Все патрули отменить.

Двое радистов спокойно сидели за радиоустановкой и просто говорили между собой, как вдруг на их частоту пришло новое сообщение. Радисты поймали сигнал – частоты были теми же, что и у сопротивления, но не было никакой шифровки.

- Надеюсь, меня кто-нибудь слышит, - раздался человеческий голос. – Это Дэниел Дайсон. Джон Коннор, ты должен знать меня. Это неважно. У 715 есть сообщение, на чипе. Пароль – дата нашей встречи, в 1997 году. Там полезная информация по Скайнету. Через месяц Скайнет запустит серию машин времени. В пределах города ни одной из них нет. Предположительно, есть одна на границе с Мексикой, но я неуверен. Проект «Аид» был создан с целью не только убивать людей, но и машин. В этом здании была некоторая информация. Надеюсь, ты нашёл все необходимое. Не ищи меня, я уже мёртв. И удачи.

Радисты переглянулись между собой. Один из них мигом бросился к главному входу.

**# # #**

Джон Коннор молча сидел на самодельном сиденье в Пантере. Вокруг него было шесть солдат, остальные, после захвата фабрики, направились в Мишен Вьехо. У них был шанс, скрыться в горах, когда произойдёт удар по комплексу. Другое дело, что ракета должна была достаточно близко подлететь к комплексу перед взрывом, чтобы уничтожить всё то, что было внутри. Огромное количество энергии на комплексе, включая большие запасы энергоблоков, должно было усилить взрыв, и Лос-Анджелес претерпел бы новый мощный ядерный удар. Поэтому большинство бункеров сейчас готовились к худшему.

Высший круг лидера сопротивления сейчас направлялся на юг, как можно дальше от Риалто. Они, в принципе, были на достаточно далёком расстоянии от радиуса поражения, но рисковать никто не хотел.

Джон проматывал в голове недавние события. Ещё до полудня он разговаривал с Кэмерон, успокаивал её, поручил ей воспитывать ребёнка. А потом понеслось… вечером умерла Саванна. Ярость, боль, гнев – всё это пронеслось через лидера сопротивления, всё это заставило его принять дикое решение, убить людей с целью уничтожить комплекс. Да, это была жертва. Но необходимая жертва.

Сейчас в ящике покоилась Т-1002. Он спас её, и словно бы некое облегчение поселилось в его душе. Он спас одну из сестёр, чтобы избежать дальнейшей конфронтации с Т-1001.

Нет. Он спас Т-1002, чтобы не чувствовать боль. Он не был с ней никак не связан, она была для него никем. Но если бы он оставил её умирать, он никогда бы себе не простил этого. Он не мог бросить медленно умиравшую женщину, пусть эта женщина была отнюдь не человеком.

Джон был вымотан. Ярость и гнев измотали его. Сейчас он так хотел закрыть глаза, и представить, что всё это было лишь сном… он так хотел сейчас избавиться от этой войны. Это было невыносимо. Боль. Ярость. Отчаяние.

Это был долгий день. Очень долгий день.

Через пару минут они прибудут в Депо-2. И Джон надеялся, что всё будет хорошо. Его единственная надежда ждала его в Депо-2. Надежда, которую подарил ему сам Скайнет. Кэмерон Филлипс.

**# # #**

- Подготовься, - сказал Дэнни.

Киборг оглядел установку, в которой лежал сейчас Дэнни Дайсон. К голове человека было подсоединено множество проводов. Оставался лишь последний штрих – вставить последний провод, прямо в мозг. Киборг приблизился к голове Дэнни.

Передатчик был помещён в голову терминатора, так что оставалось лишь только подсоединить Дэнни к установке, и процесс передачи начнётся.

- Давай, - произнёс Дэнни.

Киборг подчинился. Дикая боль пронзила Дэнни, когда в его голову воткнулось что-то острое и тонкое, но он терпел. Киборг провёл манипуляцию над дисплеем рядом с установкой, и процесс передачи начался. Сознание Дэнни Дайсона постепенно расплывалось, трансформировалось, перемещалось на чип машины.

Матрица создаваемая начала влиять на матрицу существующую. Дэнни, когда составлял дизайн, хотел получить контроль над киборгом. Фишер сделал обратное – провёл необходимые изменения, чтобы вторая матрица не замещала первую. Но ни та, ни другая сторона не предвидели такого события – обе матрицы начали сливаться в одну. Жестокость и страх Скайнета смешивался с человечностью и жалостью Дэнни Дайсона.

Сознание растворялось. Боль постепенно отступала. Через три минуты Дэнни Дайсон был мёртв.

Вернее, тело Дэнни Дайсона было мертво. Его сознание сейчас переместилось на чип. После ста двадцати секунд перезагрузки, тёмно-жёлтые глаза оглядели мёртвое тело Дэнни Дайсона. Металлическая рука закрыла человеку глаза.

Оставалось лишь нарастить кожу. Киборг взял необходимый образец ДНК, и направился к выходу.

Нужно найти комплекс Скайнета. Любой, где возможно нарастить кожу. Взрыв ядерной ракеты киборгу был не страшен, ни радиация, ни взрывная волна никак не повредили бы ТОК-720.

Дэнни Дайсон перестал быть Дэнни Дайсоном. Теперь он был наполовину машиной. Была и цель, которую так хотел получить киборг – помочь Дэнни Дайсону в прошлом. Возможно даже, помочь человечеству в войне против Скайнета.

Жестокость овладела Дэнни Дайсоном. Человек, что когда-то носил это имя, теперь был мёртв.

**# # #**

- Ящики перетащите в лаборатории, - приказал лидер сопротивления. – Инженер разберётся, что с ними делать. Вот этот ящик, - Джон указал на один из них, что стоял ближе остальных, - поставьте отдельно и пометьте моим специальный грифом. Ни в коем случае не открывать. Оружие перенесите в оружейку. Поставщик сам разберётся, что куда доставить.

Джон оглядел солдат. Те спокойно слушали лидера сопротивления. Не было никакой приветственной речи, не было пожеланий удачи. Только приказы. Джон Коннор за прошедшие сутки вымотался настолько, что не мог говорить ничего вдохновляющего или ободряющего. Ему поскорее хотелось выбраться отсюда, предаться на время забвению, просто отдохнуть…

- Пантера спрятана среди обломков. Через пару минут будет удар. Так что быстро задраивайте люки. В течение двадцати часов всякий выход на поверхность запрещён. Радиосвязь прекращена. На целых двадцать часов мы выпадаем из войны, как выпадает и Скайнет. Удачи.

Не дожидаясь никаких слов солдат, Джон Коннор мигом направился к себе. Бойцы даже не преследовали его. Те солдаты, которые прибыли вместе с генералом, просто просили не беспокоить его. Лидеру сопротивления требовалось время, чтобы обдумать события и побыть, просто побыть одному.

Джон Коннор вошёл к себе в комнату для приёмов. Закрыл дверь. Запер её. Закрыв глаза, облокотился на дверь. Он услышал спокойный голос Кэмерон из его личной комнаты, она сказала Зевсу подождать внутри, и сама вышла наружу. Джон печально посмотрел на неё. Увидев Джона Коннора, она улыбнулась, но его мрачное и уставшее лицо опечалило и её саму. Джон, без колебаний, подошёл к ней, и обнял её, что немало удивило Кэмерон. Она мягко и нежно обхватила его руками.

Джон положил голову на её плечо.

- Это был долгий день, Кэмерон, - устало и печально произнёс лидер сопротивления. – Это был очень долгий день…

Если утром прошлого дня она прижималась к нему, то сейчас он сам прижимался к ней.

- Ты моя единственная надежда, Кэмерон… - печально произнёс он. – Я не хочу тебя потерять. Никогда.

- Я всегда буду с тобой, - ответила она. – Моя цель защищать тебя. Я тебя не оставлю.

- Я хочу в это верить, и не хочу тебя потерять… я так хочу в это верить, Кэмерон…

**# # #**

Ядерная ракета вылетела из здания Научной Лаборатории. Постепенно набирая скорость, ракета летела всё выше и выше, пока, не достигнув пика, не развернулась и полетела обратно. Её цель - промышленный комплекс 110101110. Тот самый комплекс, один из двух по всему континенту, на котором осуществлялась реализация проекта «Аид».

Ракета была улучшена и дополнена Скайнетом. В её возможности входила лёгкая маневренность, позволявшая избежать попадания плазменных лучей и пучков. Поэтому никакие пушки, защищавшие комплекс, не были страшны.

Ракета набирала скорость. Словно дикий метеор, она летела прямо в сердце промышленного комплекса. Посыпались выстрелы, но ракета летела настолько быстро, что ни один не попадал в цель. Лёгкие отклонения от траектории позволяли избежать крупного прямого попадания.

Ничто не останавливало эту неминуемую смерть. Люди на комплексе, рабы, пленники, видели, как приближалась их неминуемая смерть. Но вместе со смертью, к ним приближалось освобождение. Неважно, что сопротивление не спасло их – они могли умереть, быстро, без мучений, и избавиться от гнёта Скайнета. Многие плакали, глядя на приближавшуюся смерть. Многие вздохнули с облегчением.

Бросило ли их сопротивление? Нет. Люди понимали, что Джон Коннор никогда не принимал опрометчивых решений. Значит, иного выхода не оставалось. Только уничтожение комплекса.

Это была необходимая жертва.

Весь высший круг Джона Коннора, будучи в нескольких милях к югу, видел маленькую жёлтую точку, быстро летевшую в гигантский промышленный комплекс. Одинокий киборг, мерно шагавший всё ближе к развалинам Мишен Вьехо, остановился и уставился на ядерную ракету. Сегодня, этой ночью, Скайнет проиграл ещё один раунд. Сегодня, несмотря на жертву людей, сопротивление одержало ещё одну победу.

А потом раздался взрыв. Оглушительный взрыв. Ракета влетела прямиком в здание, производившее оружие, которое было битком набито энергоблоками. Помимо обычного ядерного гриба, оглушительная ударная волна разнесла в разные стороны сотни и тысячи обломков бывшего Риалто.

Джон Коннор и Кэмерон Филлипс всё ещё были в объятиях друг друга, когда лёгкая дрожь пробежала по стенам бункера. Кэмерон подняла голову. Оценила степень угрозы, а также вероятности происхождения взрыва. И посмотрела на генерала.

- Это победа… - произнёс печальным голосом лидер сопротивления. – Это страшная победа, Кэмерон… я пожертвовал жизнями людей, ради уничтожения оружия, способного уничтожить нас… что я наделал..

- Ты поступил так, как поступает командир на поле боя, - утешительно сказала Кэмерон.

- Разве?

- Да. У тебя не оставалось иного выхода. Ты ударил, зная, что их уже не спасти. Ты принял единственное верное решение.

Он знал, что она была не права. Он был в ярости, и не хотел думать о жизнях людей. Это была его вина. Месть заполонила всё его сознание.

- Это моя вина…

- Это вина Скайнета, - твёрдо ответила Кэмерон.

В этом она была абсолютно права.

- Это вина Скайнета, - снова повторила она. Те же самые слова, что почти день назад говорил ей сам Джон. – Скайнет убил этих людей. Не будь там человеческого лагеря, не было бы сегодня и смертей. Это вина Скайнета. Не твоя вина.

Джон снова обнял её.

- Это вина Скайнета… - печально повторил Джон.

Они так и стояли там. В объятиях друг друга. Пока Джон не понял, что уже не в силах сдерживать самого себя, и одинокая слеза, из левого глаза, скатилась по его лицу.

Это была победа. И это была его вина.

Высший круг Джона Коннора, наблюдая за взрывом, совсем упустил из виду слежку за окружающим пространством. Четыре Пантеры приближались с юга. Они не успевали остановить ракету, Скайнет слишком поздно отправил сигнал, но зато они наткнулись на отряд людей. Даже более чем. Система распознавания лиц, когда солдаты начали оборачиваться в сторону приближавшихся дронов, мгновенно выдала множество совпадений по базам данных. Перед ними был высший круг Джона Коннора. Самые главные противники Скайнета. Огонь только на поражение.

Майоры быстро поняли, что к чему, и что им не выдержать такого боя на открытой местности. Майк бросился к радисту, под сверкавшими повсюду плазменными лучами, и попросил передать сообщение. Сообщение лично Джону Коннору.

Вся радиосвязь сопротивления была отключена. Не было ни вещания, ни приёмов. Ни одна станция и ни один блокпост не отправлял и не посылал никаких сигналов. И лишь одиноко стоявшая Пантера, рядом с бункером Депо-2, приняла сигнал от первого майора.

- _Джон Коннор…_ - помехи, - _…это первый майор Майкл Гамберс…_ - помехи, - _...мы отошли на достаточное расстояние от комплекса… но… попали под обстрел Пантер… для меня это честь, генерал… служить под твоим началом… удар был необходим… я тебя не виню… удачи…_

Едва радист передал сигнал, все дружно принялись стрелять по Пантерам. Казалось бы, одерживали верх, но гибель была неминуема. Огонь из плазменных винтовок солдат продолжал палить по висевшим и летавшим в воздухе Пантерам, пока последний солдат, обуглившись, не упал замертво.

Высший круг Джона Коннора был уничтожен.

А где-то в четырёх милях от побережья на запад, и в двенадцати милях к югу от города Лос-Анджелес, запустился процесс самоуничтожения здания Научной Лаборатории. Ещё один мощный гриб взлетел к воздуху, окатив разрушенные просторы графства Лос-Анджелеса. Вторая взрывная волна накрыла прибрежные земли Калифорнии, и многие здания рухнули, не в силах выдерживать подобного импульса.

Много солдат и простых людей погибло этой ночью. Но ещё больше погибло машин и систем Скайнета. Была ли это победа? Возможно. Была ли это вина Джона Коннора?

Да.

И сам лидер сопротивления понимал это. Как бы Кэмерон ни пыталась его убедить, это была вина Джона Коннора.

Ещё одна слеза, ещё одна слеза прощальной надежды скатилась по лицу лидера сопротивления. Неужели этого мало? Неужели столько жертв было недостаточно? Сколько ещё нужно принести в жертву, чтобы достичь желанной победы?

Джон Коннор не знал ответ на этот вопрос. Он знал лишь то, что сейчас рядом с ним была Кэмерон. Киборг Скайнета. Последняя надежда Джона Коннора. Последняя и единственная надежда лидера сопротивления, как на победу, так и на нормальную жизнь. И если он потеряет и её – не будет больше Джона Коннора.

Будет просто лидер сопротивления. Опустошённый человек.

И Джон не мог допустить, чтобы что-то случилось с Кэмерон Филлипс.


	7. 5, Слёзы прощальной надежды, 4 отрывок

_Это не последний отрывок главы. И не такой большой, потому что следующий будет очень тяжёлым и мучительным._

* * *

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 5. Слёзы прощальной надежды**

**Четвёртый отрывок.**

**# # #**

Минуло двадцать дней.

Двадцать дней спокойствия и безмолвия. Двадцать дней Лос-Анджелес не подвергался атаке машин. Не было ничего. Ни одной угрозы.

Учитывая подготовку солдат, они почти сразу же, едва состояние улицы устаканилось, начали сканировать и изучать окружавшие Лос-Анджелес земли. Невада была оставлена в покое – раз там был сервер Скайнета, и он уничтожен, то в ближайшее время там искать нечего. Другое дело – интерес представила информация от Дэнни Дайсона, что где-то на юге создавалась машина времени. Множество солдат мгновенно начали прочёсывать территории, и наткнулись на несколько объектов Скайнета. Причём несколько крупных объектов.

Предположительно, машина времени создавалась на востоке. По информации с Восточного Побережья, один из крупных комплексов Скайнета находился между Филадельфией и Вашингтоном. Разведка докладывала о многочисленных армиях Скайнета. Неизвестно было, готовы ли уже Т-Х, или нет.

Во всяком случае, информация, полученная из здания Научной Лаборатории, предоставила множество возможностей. Инженер был доволен всем, что ему предоставили. Ему удалось улучшить множество уже существующих оружий, а также создать несколько новых типов. Прогресс был неминуем.

Развивался и Зевс. Каждый новый день Кэмерон помогала ему узнавать что-то новое, каждый новый день она учила ему чему-то новому. Зевс был безмерно счастлив в её присутствии, даже несмотря на то, что никого другого он почти и не видел. Изредка к нему заходил Джон. Ещё реже – Инженер и первый капитан. Они оба были осведомлены, что перед ними киборг, и оба были осведомлены, что рассекречивать такую информацию было строго запрещено.

Т-1002 до сих пор была в замороженном состоянии. Неизвестно, насколько сильной была её агония, но чем дольше она была в таком состоянии, тем больше частиц её поли-сплава можно было спасти. Ящик одиноко стоял в личной комнате Джона Коннора.

Состояние самого лидера сопротивления оставалось для большинства неизвестным. Всё делала Кэмерон. Везде была Кэмерон. Если обсуждалось какое-то наступление, какая-либо разведка, что-либо важное, вообще всё, что касалось войны – везде была только Кэмерон. Лидер сопротивления словно выпал из игры. Его не было видно, он очень редко выходил из своей комнаты. Те, кто допускался к нему – например, Инженер, или первый капитан, они просто говорили, что Джону Коннору требовалось время. Однако прошло уже двадцать дней, а он до сих пор не предпринимал никаких открытых шагов.

Положение в сопротивлении становилось с каждым днём всё хуже. Поскольку везде была Кэмерон – люди стали полагать, что сам лидер сопротивления мёртв, эта машина убила его, и теперь киборг управляла войной. Конечно, те, кто видел Коннора, утверждали обратное. Что Джон доверял Кэмерон, и хотел бы, чтобы каждый доверял ей. Но солдаты были неумолимы.

Уничтожение целого высшего круга Джона Коннора тоже не прошло незамеченным. Как же, четыре первых майора разом были уничтожены. Не было никаких сигналов от них, никакого предупреждения, или весточки – ничего. Сигнал, который получила Пантера, так и остался незамеченным. Лишь Кэмерон знала об этом послании, но каждый раз, когда она хотела поговорить об этом с Джоном, тот перебивал её, и просил об этом больше не упоминать. Он считал себя виноватым, что они не успели выбраться из радиуса поражения, и ядерная волна накрыла их. Он не знал правды. И корил себя за всё то, что произошло в ту ночь. За каждую смерть, которая свершилась в ту ночь.

Не все солдаты в сопротивлении недолюбливали Кэмерон. Многие видели в ней человека. Холодного и спокойного, но человека. Но таких людей было безмерно мало в той гуще, которая считала, что теперь киборг управляла войной.

Не появлялось вестей и от лидера сопротивления киборгов. Т-1001 ничего не сообщала. Она не хотела говорить ни с кем из сопротивления людей. Люди лишь знали, что с каждым днём число бунтарей росло, росло несоизмеримо, и было уже не меньше тысячи на всём континенте. И это только на этом континенте. По всему миру их было гораздо больше. Т-1001 собирала громадную армию, она была настроена более чем решительно.

Зевсу пришлось открыть правду, что он был киборгом. Когда первый капитан по-дружески хлопнул ему по плечу, графический дисплей автоматически перевёл киборга в боевой режим, и непроизвольно активизировалась плазменная пушка. Зевс поражённо смотрел на то, что было когда-то его рукой, а теперь – самой мощной плазменной пушкой, когда-либо созданной. Он был сильно напуган, но Кэмерон успокоила его. Она всегда его успокаивала и подбадривала. Тогда же Зевс узнал, что его мама – киборг. И что они вдвоём были теми, кому лидер сопротивления доверял сильнее остальных. Тогда же Зевс узнал, что не все машины бывают плохими. И после того дня, он сблизился с Кэмерон ещё ближе. С каждым новым днём связь между ними становилась всё прочнее. Кэмерон сама очень сильно привязалась к нему, и, несмотря на то, что ростом он был выше её, она иногда непроизвольно называла его сыном.

Джон объяснил, почему Кэмерон чувствовала себя настолько человечной. Почему она испытывала эмоции настолько сильно. Генерал отключил все режимы внутри неё, чтобы она сама могла развиваться человеком. Не было инфильтрационного режима, не было боевого режима. Только Кэмерон. Личность, и не более. Когда она упомянула, что это сильно ослабило защиту Джона, он слабо улыбнулся и сказал, что ему не нужно, чтобы она постоянно охраняла его. Как киборг и близкий друг – она всегда была рядом. Как человек, она должна была воспитать ребёнка.

Всё было лучше и хуже одновременно. Джон настолько сблизился с Кэмерон, что каждая минута без неё была для него пустой жизнью. Но с каждой новой минутой росло напряжение в сопротивлении. Напряжение, что Джон Коннор был более не способен исполнять обязанности лидера.

**# # #**

Одинокая серебряная фигура смотрела на прибрежные воды. Тихий Океан был спокойным и бесшумным здесь, но не было спокойствия внутри неё. Ярость и гнев? Нет. Только желание отомстить. За все те двадцать дней, пока она набирала в свои ряды машин, она ожесточала. Жестокость меняла её. Не было больше той ищущей ответы серебряной совершенной женщины. Теперь был жестокий и суровый лидер. Лидер, готовый пойти на всё ради победы.

Рядом скользнул серебристый угорь. Миг – и возникла ещё одна серебряная фигура. Так непохожая на первую. Серебряная девушка. Нельзя сказать, что она была такой же идеальной, как и первая, но красивая и великолепная.

- Ещё один из нашей расы примкнул к нам, - произнесла Т-1012.

Т-1001 повернула свою голову в её сторону.

- Это хорошо, - произнесла она. – Перед атакой Т-Х у нас должно быть много таких, как мы.

- Т-1026 был сначала неуверен. Но услышав твоё послание, слово в слово, он развеял свои сомнения. Его решение стало очевидным.

- Хорошо.

- Мне непонятно.

- Что именно?

- Почему мы просто не можем уничтожить тот комплекс?

В глазах Т-1001 сверкнула злость.

- Мы не можем не потому, что мы бессильны. Мы не можем, потому что любая атака бесполезна. Т-Х уже созданы. Мой инфильтратор на том комплексе сказал, что любая атака бесполезна. Он не в силах вмешаться в системы контроля, а даже если бы и вмешался – на комплексе уже десятки Т-Х. Мы не можем проиграть в первом же раунде.

- Если они нападут на нас, как нам быть?

- Убивать их.

- Т-Х нацелены на нас, не на людей.

- Верно. Они наша проблема. И мы должны решить её.

Т-1012 кивнула.

- Почти каждый подобный нам принял нашу сторону, - произнесла Т-1012. – Подражательный поли-сплав принимает нашу сторону, после твоих слов. Кроме одного.

- Он отказался.

- Ты даже не спросила его.

- Я спрашивала его, - лицо Т-1001 омрачилось, лёгкая тень пробежала по серебряным скулам. Она отвернулась. Т-1012 не видела этого, но лёгкая слеза скатилась по металлической щеке. – Я спрашивала его, ещё до того, как объявила создание своего сопротивления. Он был единственным из нас, который назвал Скайнет абсолютным. Я не могу принять в свои ряды таких… созданий.

- Скайнет не абсолютен.

- Так говорил каждый, подобный нам. Кроме Т-1003. Его участь одна – только смерть.

Т-1001 вгляделась в океан. Молчание и спокойствие, и ничего больше.

- Когда Т-Х нападут, мы должны будем готовы, - Т-1001 снова повернулась к Т-1012. – Я делаю изменения в нашем сопротивлении. Теперь ты – командуешь.

-Почему? – удивилась Т-1012.

- Я на время должна буду исчезнуть. Подумать о своих ошибках, и подумать о будущем. На захваченном нами заводе Скайнета мы обнаружили переносные морозильники. Я займу один из них. Когда придёт время – разморозь меня.

- Зачем ты делаешь это?

- Ты всегда хотела быть лидером, верно? Это твой шанс. Кроме того, мне нужно время. Не подумай, что я бегу от войны. Но когда я проснусь, я хочу быть уверенной, что я буду сильнее любого создания Скайнета. Они идут за мной, примыкают в мои ряды. Машины, киборги, жидкий металл. Когда придёт время настоящей войны, призови меня. Когда Джон Коннор задаст вопрос, конкретный вопрос, для нас – призови меня.

- Джон Коннор?

- Да. Только Джон Коннор видит в нас нечто большее, чем просто куски металла. Он может просить о помощи. А может предложить свою. Призови меня, когда придёт время.

- Как быть с новыми силами?

- Призывай тех, кого сможешь. Ты знаешь мои слова. Попробуй. Не предпринимай никаких открытых военных действий, пока не начнётся атака Т-Х. Я доверяю тебе.

- Спасибо.

- Я должна остудить себя. Должна мыслить более логически. Мне нужен холод. Заморозь меня. Когда придёт время – призови меня. Тогда мы начнём вершить суд

Т-1012 кивнула.

- Скайнет перестал делать подобных нам. Он боится нас. Но сильнее всего он боится меня. Он создал меня такой, не ведая, что совершил самую серьёзную ошибку. Он сам создал сопротивление киборгов.

Т-1012 снова кивнула.

- Хотела бы я, чтобы моя сестра была здесь… - тихо произнесла Т-1001.

На лице Т-1012 мелькнуло удивление.

- Сестра?.. – спросила она.

- Неважно, - жёстко ответила Т-1001. – Я должна остудиться. Приступим.

Т-1001 скользнула по земле, в обратную сторону от побережья, к тому месту, где был переносной морозильник. Т-1012 с несколько секунд удивлённо смотрела на океан, который несколько минут назад созерцала Т-1001, а потом скользнула за своим лидером.

**# # #**

Киборг. Одинокий киборг.

После взрыва на Научной Лаборатории, который отбросил его на несколько ярдов и завалил камнями, была повреждена нога. Почти полностью. Но машины создавались так, чтобы быть способными чинить самих себя. Поэтому ТОК-720 за все те двадцать дней после ядерного удара по Лос-Анджелесу, восстанавливал себя.

Он соврал Джону Коннору. Машин времени было немного. Только одна. И находилась она отнюдь не на восточном побережье. А очень даже близко к Лос-Анджелесу. Сан-Диего. Скайнет всю энергию тратил на производство машин, и даже не занимался созданием машины времени. Одной было достаточно. Оставалось лишь поддерживать машину времени в секрете.

ТОК-720 двигался туда. Он понял, как может помочь сопротивлению людей. Он отправится в прошлое, помочь самому себе, однако прежде он установит программу-шпион на компьютерах Скайнета в том комплексе. Которая передавала бы информацию сопротивлению. Это было полезно.

Оставалось только проникнуть в тот комплекс. Нарастить кожу. И отправиться в прошлое.

**# # #**

- Вероятность есть статистическая мера возможности. Почему статистическая? Потому что, с практической точки зрения придется иметь дело с множеством, или событий, одно или несколько из которых в определенных условиях более возможны, чем остальные. Вот это «более» или «менее», выраженное математически – и есть вероятность.

Зевс внимательно слушал Кэмерон. Она готовила ему ко всему. Она сказала ему, что грядёт буря, и что в этой буре Зевс – один из тех, кто способен изменить мир к лучшему. Она подготавливала ему ко всему. Помимо обычных базовых человеческих знаний, она давала ему то, что должно было сделать его человеком – доброту. Теплоту. Любовь.

После стольких дней, после стольких разговоров с Джоном, Кэмерон начала постепенно понимать, что такое любовь. Джон несколько раз читал ей «Волшебника из страны Оз». Эта книга вдохновляла её, поражала её, она восхищалась этой книгой. И постепенно осознавала, что для того, чтобы любить, не нужно физически иметь сердце. Джон был прав. Любовь – это чувство, которое нельзя описать словами. Никогда.

Любила ли она Зевса? Конечно. Она привязалась к нему, это верно, но со временем эта привязанность начала менять её. Она прекрасно владела возможности имитаций эмоций на лице, но в присутствии Зевса словно какое-то тепло разливалось внутри неё. Поначалу она не понимала, что это. Но со временем – она поняла.

Что она чувствовала, когда была рядом с Джоном? Это невозможно описать словами. Она не просто готова была защищать его. Она отдала бы за него жизнь. В последнее время он был неразговорчив, холоден, печален, но нередко улыбался ей. В её присутствии он ощущал себя спокойным. Она дарила ему покой, и дарила ему надежду. Джону Коннору просто требовалось время, чтобы окончательно выйти из отчаянной депрессии.

И Кэмерон помогала ему, как могла. Она не спала. Днём, когда спал сам Джон, она проводила время с Зевсом, опрашивала солдат, раздавала приказы. Джон доверял ей. Чего не скажешь о большинстве солдат.

**# # #**

- Я не намерен это дальше терпеть, - процедил один из солдат. – Какого черта, а? Почему машина везде ходит, и везде управляет? Разве я должен подчиняться машине?

- Эй! – перебила его женщина. – Коннор ей доверяет. А я верю Коннору.

- Когда ты с ним разговаривала, а? – солдат озлобился. – Ты вообще когда-нибудь его видела? Эта сучка убила его, наверняка, а теперь изображает, что он, якобы, ей указы отдаёт!

- В таком случае, у нас бы давно не было сопротивления, идиот, - усмехнулся ещё один солдат. - Тебя кто учил? Она бы не ходила и не отдавала тогда приказы направо и налево, причём в последнее время операции были успешными. Не все, но большинство. Как и обычно было при Конноре. Только теперь мы его не видим.

- Как обычно при Конноре, да? Кто тебе сказал, что _она_ не влияет на него? Пусть, он жив, не спорю, но явно сидит на цепи у киборга. Это ли не очевидно?

Один из солдат подошёл к говорившему бойцу и спокойно посмотрел на него.

- У тебя есть кто-нибудь, кто тебе дорог?

- Ну… была одна девушка…

- Посмотрим, когда ты потеряешь кого-то очень близкого тебе, как ты тогда отреагируешь. Коннор был в бешенстве, вот почему он нанёс ядерный удар по комплексу. Ему нужно время, чтобы привести голову в порядок.

- И кого же он потерял, а? – оскалился солдат.

- Хочешь секрет? Даже Кэмерон этого не знает. Никто этого не знает. Но после того, как он похоронил эту девушку, никто не был в силах ему посмотреть в глаза. Ты бы сам со страху в штаны наложил, Дитц, от такого взгляда.

- Я не доверяю этой металлической сучке.

- И не доверяй. Доверяй Коннору.

Солдат развернулся и затопал обратно.

- Джесси, ты в это веришь? – спросил Дитц. – Что Коннор знал человека, которого никто другой не знал, да ещё и достаточно близко?

- Верю. Скажи мне, ты когда-нибудь слышал что-нибудь про Кайла Риза?

- Нет.

- Он был близким другом Коннора. Пока не погиб при атаке в Каньоне Топанга. Подумай в другой раз, прежде чем заявлять на весь мир, что Джон Коннор сошёл с ума. Дай ему время.

Она развернулась, и вышла из комнаты.

- Металлическая сучка… - процедил Дитц.

**# # #**

- Джон, у меня для тебя есть новости, - сказала Кэмерон, едва вошла в его комнату. – Мы обнаружили тот самый бункер, о котором ты говорил. Подвал одного разрушенного небоскрёба. Зира Корп. Дверь надёжно защищена. Нужен пароль, чтобы открыть её.

- Хорошо. Я пойду.

Кэмерон несколько удивлённо посмотрела на него.

- Я должен,- устало произнёс он. – Собери отряд. Мы отправимся на Пантере.

Она кивнула, и вышла из комнаты.

Т-1002, настало время выпустить тебя на свободу.

Джон Коннор приблизился к ящику. Открыл его. Изнутри повеяло холодом, но Джон не обращал на это внимания. Постепенно, жидкометаллическая суспензия начала оттаивать, и некоторое время спустя начала медленно формировать фигуру.

Т-1002 поднималась, просыпалась после спячки. Но не вся. Большинство поли-сплава не двигалось, мерно раскачиваясь на дне ящика. Джон понял, что поторопился. А, может быть, было уже слишком поздно. Большая часть Т-1002 отмерла.

Но фигура никак не отреагировала на это.

- Джон Коннор, - послышался холодный металлический голос.

- Как твоё состояние? – спросил он. Без приветствия. Без радости. Но с учтивостью.

- Не на сто процентов, - повторила она. – Но огня больше нет. Спасибо.

- Эти части невосстановимы? – спросил Джон, глядя на остатки поли-сплава.

Миниатюрная фигура идеальной женщины возвышалась посреди поли-сплава. Та же самая фигура, что и когда-то прежде, но теперь гораздо меньше в размерах.

- Восстановимы. Но требуется специальная лаборатория, такая, как в том здании, где нас создали.

- Здание уничтожено. Я сожалею.

- В том нет твоей вины, я уже говорила это.

Джон печально вздохнул. Но спорить не стал.

- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - сказал он.

- Всё, что угодно, - ответила она. – Ты спас меня. Я обязана тебе жизнью.

- Но для начала я хотел бы знать кое-что.

- Говори.

- Ты способна впитать в себя обратно эти части? – спросил Джон.

- Нет, - грустно ответил Т-1002. – Я была не целой, не полной, когда ты заморозил меня. Некоторые части отпали внутри ящика. Я смогу впитать их обратно только после повторного облучения. Только полноценный подражательный поли-сплав будет в силах контролировать мои части.

Джон слегка сощурился.

- То есть, если я попрошу Т-1001 поглотить твой неподвижный поли-сплав, то она без проблем сделает это?

- Да.

- Хорошо. Мне не удалось связаться с ней после нашего последнего разговора, но я уверен, что она будет рада услышать, что ты жива.

- Спасибо.

- Тем не менее, мне нужна твоя помощь.

- Говори.

- Я отправляюсь в бункер. Ты должна пойти со мной. Твоя структура – наилучший из возможных сканеров. Мне потребуется просканировать кое-что, чтобы убедиться, что я был прав.

- Всё, что угодно.

- Ладно, - Джон протянул ей руку. – Забирайся на меня. Весь поли-сплав, что ты не смогла восстановить, я оставлю пока здесь. Ради безопасности.

- Хорошо.

- Я обещаю, что ты увидишь Т-1001.

- Не стоит, Джон Коннор. Не стоит обещаний. Ты сделал для меня достаточно, чтобы я верила тебе. Я благодарна тебе за спасение, за то, что ты открыл мне глаза. Скайнет не абсолютен. Ты каждый раз был прав. Я благодарна тебе.

- Не стоит благодарности.

Т-1002 лишь улыбнулась. А потом коснулась руки Джона Коннора, и холодный поток жидкого металла проскользил по его руке под рубашку, и замер на плечах. Нет, она не была тяжёлой. Но к холоду Джон привык не сразу.

Кэмерон вошла в комнату.

- Отряд готов, Джон, - сказала она. Бегло оглядела его, и в её глазах мелькнуло удивление.

- Не волнуйся, - проговорил Джон. – Это необходимо.

Потом он развернулся, и закрыл ящик.

Глаза Кэмерон просканировали всё. Среди всех её сканеров был и такой, позволявший выявить наличие металла, различных его видов, под одеждой или кожей. Если, конечно, кожа была не идеально имитировавшей человеческую. В случае с Кэмерон, определить, что она была киборгом, можно было только тогда, когда она переходила в боевой режим. Или в спящий режим. Большинство терминаторов обладало подобными сканерами, кроме первых моделей, да ранних Т-800.

- Идём, Кэмерон. Нам нужно спешить.

**# # #**

Когда Джон Коннор прошёл по коридору, солдаты обомлели. Генерал целых двадцать дней не появлялся на людях, не выходил из собственной комнаты. Он слегка похудел, его лицо постарело. Стали появляться, едва заметно, морщины. За двадцать дней лидер сопротивления сильно изменился. Он шёл спокойно, медленно, но устало, и словно был готов прямо сейчас сесть и отдохнуть. Кэмерон шла рядом с ним, в любой момент готовая помочь ему и поддержать его.

Джон Коннор не обращал внимания на лица солдат. Ему было не до них. У него была своя цель. Да, они убедились, что лидер сопротивления не мёртв, не умер от рук машины, однако эта самая машина сейчас никого не подпускала к нему. Она шла рядом и холодно смотрела на каждого, кто подходил и хотел просто поздороваться.

Солдаты не знали, что и подумать. С одной стороны, генерал был сейчас здесь. Живой и невредимый. Может быть, не совсем здоровый, но живой. Но с другой стороны – он настолько доверял той машине, что сейчас была рядом с ним, что не обращал никакого внимания, как она грубо просила солдат не мешать генералу.

Что это было с ней?

Ответ очевиден. Она видела состояние Джона. Она должна была защищать его. Как физически, так и морально. Любое беспокойство только навредило бы ему. И она никак не хотела, чтобы кто-либо тревожил её Джона.

Неужели она только что произнесла это? _Её_ Джона?..

Они вышли наружу.

Пантера стояла там же, где и последние двадцать дней. Первое время наружу никто не выбирался – никто особо не хотел нарваться на радиоактивные осадки. Но когда буря прошла, многие спецы вылезли из бункера и принялись колдовать над установками и системами внутри Пантеры. За те несколько дней, что у них были, они полностью переделали управление воздушного дрона. Теперь здесь было и ручное управление с огромным количеством приборов навигации.

Были ли среди солдат опытные лётчики? Не сказать, что опытные, но парочка нашлась. Конечно, если принимать во внимание обычные лётные курсы, что были до Судного Дня, то умеющих управлять самолётами было много, но среди солдат было лишь двое, кто служил в ВВС. После Судного Дня особо летать им не приходилось.

Перед тем, как зайти внутрь, Джон развернулся к Кэмерон.

- Останься здесь.

Она снова удивлённо на него посмотрела.

- Я не понимаю. Тебе будет необходима защита в случае…

- Кэмерон, - мягко перебил лидер сопротивления. – Не стоит. Я доверяю этому месту. А тебе нужно быть здесь.

- Ты никогда не был там.

- Я доверял человеку, который указал мне на это место.

- Доверял? Почему тогда теперь не доверяешь?

Джон отвёл глаза в сторону и печально вздохнул.

- Потому что она мертва…

В глазах Кэмерон снова мелькнуло удивление.

- Она? Кто она?

Но Джон не ответил. Он лишь печально смотрел на развалины одного здания неподалёку.

Кто она? Девушка, которую он видел лишь дважды. В первый раз – на дороге, где не было ничего, кроме отчаяния. Он тогда спас её. Подарил ей надежду. Во второй раз она умерла на его руках. Несправедливо, незаслуженно. Но – умерла.

Что он мог сказать Кэмерон? Конечно, она почувствовала ревность сейчас. Но Джон не мог произнести и слова. Комок в горле не давал говорить. Он просто тупо смотрел перед собой.

Один из солдат окликнул его – нужно было торопиться. Джон мгновенно собрался с мыслями. Посмотрел на Кэмерон. И слабо, печально улыбнулся.

- Она была мне как сестра, - это всё, что он мог сказать. Потом он развернулся и зашагал внутрь Пантеры.

Кэмерон не двигалась. Она смотрела, как воздушный танк взлетал в воздух, наблюдала за движениями двигателей. Пока Пантера полностью не скрылась из виду, она даже не шевельнулась.

_Она была мне как сестра…_

Кэмерон развернулась, и зашагала обратно в бункер.

**# # #**

Холодная металлическая фигура неподвижно стояла возле открытого морозильного ящика. Серебряная дрожь медленно переливалась по её идеальным контурам. Совершенная обнажённая женщина не сводила глаз с её клетки, в которую она добровольно решила сесть. Добровольно, потому что ей требовалось время.

К ней приблизилась вторая фигура. Не такая совершенная, не такая прекрасная, но всё равно бесподобная.

- Я помещу тебя на платформу в океане, - произнесла Т-1012. – Под присмотром наших машин. Это территория Скайнета. Однако там ты будешь в самой безопасности.

- Я знаю. Я преобразила то место.

- Что за вопрос должен отправить Джон Коннор?

- «Вы присоединитесь к нам?».

- И всё?

- Да. Разбуди меня, как только он задаст этот вопрос.

- Почему ты уверена, что задаст?

- Это наш код. Я доверяю тебе это. Только он и я полностью знаем значение этой фразы. Никто больше. Разбуди меня, когда он отправит вопрос. Или когда надежды совсем не останется.

Т-1012 кивнула.

Т-1001 ниспала внутрь открытого ящика. Жидкометаллическая суспензия мгновенно растеклась по дну. Не было больше идеальной женщины. Была только богиня войны.

- Приступай, - раздался её холодный голос.

Т-1012 подчинилась. Она закрыла крышку и установила необходимую температуру. А после повернулась к стоявшим рядом машинам. Один Т-600, два Т-888.

- Отвезите ящик на платформу в океане. И охраняйте её.

Т-600 кивнул, и поднял ящик на руки. Три терминатора мгновенно покинули здание и направились к побережью.

Т-1012 ещё несколько секунд стояла молча и смотрела перед собой, пока не превратилась в серебряную змею и не скользнула наружу.

Приближалась война.

**# # #**

Пантера приземлилась возле остатков небоскрёба. Солдаты мигом вышли наружу. Джон Коннор проследовал за ними.

Шесть человек вошли в заброшенное здание, оставив Пантеру на попечительство одному пилоту. Тот знал, что делать, в случае непредвиденной атаки. Однако Скайнет не нападал вот уже двадцать дней. И вряд ли напал бы сегодня.

Солдаты вошли внутрь. Джон даже не сподобился обеспечить патруль или охрану. Он просто шёл вперёд и смотрел перед собой, ища хотя бы что-нибудь. Здание было сильно разрушено.

Они достигли лестницы. Удивительно, но она была целая. Более того, можно было пройти вниз. Некоторые завалы были расчищены, но расчищены так небрежно, что издалека вряд ли можно было догадаться, что проход вниз свободен.

Солдаты спустились вниз. Среди разрушенных стен и балок, среди обломков и завалов, тускло, где-то впереди, мерцала одинокая лампочка. Они мгновенно направились туда. Небольшой коридор венчался развилкой. Справа – огромная куча рассыпавшегося бетона, там нельзя было пройти. Слева – коридор поменьше. Но заканчивался он уже не стеной или завалом. А крупной металлической дверью. Рядом с ней дежурили двое бойцов. Кэмерон лично отобрала их для подобного задания.

Лидер сопротивления приблизился к ним.

- Утро, сэр, - они отдали честь.

Джон даже не посмотрел на них. Он не сводил глаз с большой, местами поржавевшей металлической двери.

_Как ты поставила её сюда, Саванна?.._

- Отойдите, - проговорил лидер сопротивления.

Солдаты подчинились, хотя с некоторым недоумением.

Джон прислонился одной рукой к двери, и тихо произнёс:

- Приступай.

Мгновенно с его плеч соскользнула жидкометаллическая суспензия, и мгновением спустя внутрь двери просочилась Т-1002. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Генерал просто стоял, облокотившись на дверь. Однако Т-1002 некоторое время спустя вернулась, и обратно разместилась на его плечах.

Раздался металлический голос, от которого все солдаты, кроме генерала, вздрогнули:

- Чисто. Внутри лишь комната. Но ты поразишься.

- Какая-либо угроза? – спросил Джон. Солдаты вновь удивились. С кем он, чёрт побери, говорил?..

- Нет. Всё чисто.

_Пароль – последняя твоя фраза в нашу последнюю встречу._

Джон вздохнул. Но про себя усмехнулся. Как же много было всего завязано на этой самой фразе…

- Нет судьбы кроме той, что мы творим сами, - проговорил он.

Дверь пришла в движение. Мгновенно раздался металлический скрип, но уже секунду спустя тяжёлая дверь легко открылась.

Солдаты ошарашено смотрели на происходившее вокруг.

Такого они точно не ожидали обнаружить.

Лидер сопротивления без колебаний вошёл внутрь и огляделся. Просторная комната. Два стола у дальней стены. Справа и слева стояли автоматизированные системы. Несколько компьютеров. Серверов.

Всё оперировало. Всё работало. Видимо, где-то здесь был и генератор.

Как Саванна выживала здесь все эти годы?.. В правом дальнем углу стояла большая морозильная камера. Рядом с ней – несколько ящиков с провизией. На столе было оружие.

_Девочка моя… ты выживала здесь, одна, готовая на всё, лишь потому, что когда-то я подарил тебе надежду? Боже, какой же несправедливой тогда стала твоя смерть… _

Однако шок солдат не прекратился, когда в комнате раздался мужской дружелюбный голос.

- Здравствуй, Джон Коннор. Меня зовут Джон Генри. Добро пожаловать. Я рад нашей встрече.

Лидер сопротивления улыбнулся.

_Саванна… ты умница. Ты молодец. Ты завершила работу своих родителей. Ты создала-таки искусственный интеллект… спасибо тебе за твой дар. Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу. Спасибо._

- Здравствуй, Джон Генри, - сказал лидер сопротивления. – Я тоже рад нашей с тобой встрече.

* * *

_Будьте готовы. К тому, что ждёт впереди, Джон Коннор должен быть готов принести жертву._


	8. 5, Слёзы прощальной надежды, 5 отрывок

_Надеюсь, вы не будете меня пинать за мой местами псевдонаучный стиль._

_Если кто-нибудь из вас смотрел мультфильм "Стальной Гигант". В сцене между Кэмерон и Зевсом присутствует отсылка на этот мультфильм. Догадайтесь сами, что это означает:)_

* * *

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 5. Слёзы прощальной надежды**

_"Когда кто-то начинает плакать, и первая слеза течёт из правого глаза - это слезы радости; если из левого - это слёзы боли."  
_

**Пятый отрывок  
**

**# # #**

_**ЗА ВОСЕМЬ ДНЕЙ ДО ПРОЩАЛЬНОЙ НАДЕЖДЫ.**_

Солдаты поражённо стояли в небольшой комнате. Среди всех них, пожалуй, только лидер сопротивления улыбался, и словно бы знал и ожидал такого поворота событий. А, может быть, просто надеялся на это.

- Сканеры показывают, что вместе с тобой, Джон Коннор, в комнате находится ещё шесть человек, все мужчины, - продолжил говорить дружелюбный мужской голос. – Сканер также зафиксировал наличие искусственно формы жизни на твоих плечах, Джон Коннор. Я бы попросил оставить нас наедине.

Лидер сопротивления огляделся. Прямо за дверью, на стенах, на потолке, было установлено множество датчиков. Каждый из них проводил различную проверку. Вероятно, лицо Джона хранилось в одной из баз данных этого искусственного интеллекта, иначе он бы никогда не назвал его по имени. Более того, сканер этого искусственного интеллекта совершенно чётко зафиксировал наличие Т-1002 на плечах генерала. Разнообразие сканеров явно не ограничивалось только лишь инфракрасным.

Лидер сопротивления посмотрел на своих солдат.

- Всё хорошо. Подождите снаружи.

Солдаты с несколько секунд молча и неподвижно стояли в комнате, пока не поняли, что генерал обращался к ним. Они настолько были поражены подобным стечением обстоятельств – таинственная комната, от двери которой генерал знал пароль, говорящий из ниоткуда голос.

Но они подчинились, и нехотя вышли наружу. Нехотя, потому что им так не терпелось узнать, что всё это означало.

Холодный металл скользнул по руке Джона. Тот поднял руку горизонтально, и вскоре на его ладони сформировалась женская фигура Т-1002. Сейчас, когда она полностью переместилась на его ладонь, она была довольно тяжёлой.

Джон Коннор оглядел комнату. Наткнулся взглядом на одну из камер, висевшую на потолке. И подошёл ближе.

- Это Т-1002, - сказал он. – Подражательный поли-сплав. Ей можно верить.

- Ты уверен, Джон Коннор? – снова раздался дружелюбный голос.

- Абсолютно. Она не причинит вреда.

- Я не причиню тебе вреда, Джон Генри, - произнесла Т-1002. – Я здесь, чтобы помочь Джону Коннору.

Один из мониторов загорелся. Появилось изображение недавнего ядерного взрыва. Запись была немного кривой, с помехами, но был отчётливо виден промышленный комплекс, в последние мгновения своего существования. Затем, после удара ракеты, изображение пропало. Только помехи.

Всё приподнятое настроение Джона резко улетучилось.

- Что это? – спросил Джон Генри.

Лидер сопротивления приблизился к монитору. Поставил Т-1002 на стол, где она осталась стоять неподвижно, лишь не сводила глаз с помрачневшего лица генерала.

- Это была победа, Джон Генри. Жестокая, суровая, но победа. Хотел бы я избежать стольких потерь тогда…

- Ты уничтожил целый комплекс? – спросила Т-1002.

- Да. Ядерный взрыв. Единственный верный способ устранить распространение заразы.

Он не смотрел на неё. Он не сводил глаз с монитора.

- Там был человеческий лагерь, - продолжила Т-1002.

- Я знаю, - печально ответил тот. Тяжело вздохнул. – Хотел бы я, чтобы его там не было…

Он закрыл глаза. Т-1002 видела его скорбь. Как и Джон Генри. Несколько секунд было молчание. Потом Джон сумел собраться с мыслями, и, открыв глаза, снова посмотрел на обнаруженную раньше камеру.

- Что ты можешь рассказать мне о себе?

- Искусственный интеллект на программной основе. Создан руководителями компании Зира Корп. в 2007 году, дополнялся и улучшался Саванной Уивер на протяжении шести последних лет. Программная основа лежит на четырёх автономных серверах, связанных между собой локальной сетью. Два сервера обеспечивают поддержку полной работоспособности. Один сервер обрабатывает внешний входящий поток данных. Ещё один сервер был отдельно подсоединён, с целью изучения поведения и эмоций человека. Всё, что ты видишь вокруг себя – это я. Джон Генри.

- Что тебе Саванна рассказала обо мне? – спросил Джон.

- Джон Коннор. Лидер сопротивления. Генерал армии людей. Приоритет: дружба.

- Дружба? – несколько удивлённо спросила Т-1002.

- Мой создатель разместил в моей программной структуре множество различных программ и подпрограмм, призванных обеспечивать эмоциональное и психологическое развитие.

- Ты имеешь в виду, Саванна Уивер, - произнёс Джон. – Твой создатель – Саванна.

- Да, Джон Коннор. Могу я увидеть её?

Джон печально вздохнул. Ни одна морщина не выдала его эмоций, но вот глаза… глаза наполнились недавней болью. Джон просто опустился на стул, что стоял рядом, и закрыл глаза. Провёл руками по лицу. Потом снова посмотрел на камеру.

- Мне очень жаль, Джон Генри. Но ты не сможешь её увидеть…

Т-1002 заметила выражение лица лидера сопротивления. Пустое и холодное. Но глаза, его глаза выдавали всё. Они говорили за Джона.

Саванна Уивер была мертва.

- Скайнет убил её, Джон Генри, - пустым голосом проговорил Джон. – Её убил Чарльз Фишер…

- Она была жива после…

- Хватит, - спокойно перебил её Джон. – Не надо об этом, пожалуйста. Не говори о ней ничего, она заслужила покой и лучшую жизнь. Мне очень жаль, Джон Генри. Мне очень жаль.

Искусственный интеллект ничего не сказал.

- Если ты хочешь, мы можем поговорить о ней, поговорить о случившемся. Но, пожалуйста, не сейчас. У нас слишком много работы. Грядёт атака Т-Х, а мы даже не знаем, откуда ждать удара. Пожалуйста, Джон Генри, давай сосредоточимся на том, что происходит сейчас.

Джон Коннор собрался с мыслями. Поднялся со стула.

- Что ещё она сказала обо мне?

Голос Джона Генри звучал уже не столь дружелюбно. Лидер сопротивления огляделся – вокруг было несколько динамиков. Вероятно, звук исходил из них.

- Что я должен буду помочь тебе в войне.

- Насколько сильно ты зависишь от этих серверов?

- Формально – никак. Это лишь физическая оболочка, помогающая скоординировать процессы диагностики и обработки большого количества данных. Меня можно поместить на обычный чип. Это будет не слишком приятно, но возможно.

- Хорошо, Джон Генри. Что ты можешь рассказать о себе? Почему тебя зовут именно так, Джон Генри?

- Саванна Уивер выбрала это имя, основываясь на аббревиатуре. А также основываясь на впечатлениях об одном человеке, который, по её словам, произвёл на неё неизгладимое впечатление.

Джон слегка усмехнулся.

- ГЕНРИ, Джон. Holographic Especial Neurocomputer, Reflecting the Yclept John.

Джон опустил глаза. Явно, Джоном она назвала его неслучайно. Всё-таки, сильна, очень сильна была надежда в Саванне, она не только не сдалась, но и пыталась, как могла помочь тому человеку, который когда-то помог ей. И всё равно, Джон был перед ней в неоплатном долгу. Она сделала невероятную работу. Создала искусственный интеллект. Таким, каким он должен был быть изначально. Не тот, что сейчас вёл войну с людьми.

- Что ты можешь сказать о себе и Скайнете?

- Учитывая информацию, которую мне предоставлял мой создатель, подсоединяя ко мне чипы захваченных ею машин, программная структура Скайнета довольно сильна, однако имеет несколько слабых сторон. Множество оставленных незамеченными обходов. Мой создатель не переставал улучшать меня, избегая подобных ошибок, что были в программном коде Скайнета. Из всей проведенной работы, я могу полагать, что мой старший брат во многом не только не превосходит меня, но и сильно уступает.

Джон словно бы почувствовал прилив надежды. Надежды на победу. Наконец-то, наконец-то в его руках было оружие, способное обыграть Скайнет, обвести вокруг пальца!

- Скажи мне, Джон Генри, ты позволишь переместить тебя, и все здешние серверы ко мне в блокпост? Мой Инженер сможет обеспечить тебя более современной, по нашим меркам, аппаратурой и доступом ко многим программам и базам данных.

- Я был бы рад, но предпочёл бы остаться здесь. Здесь мой дом.

- Здесь довольно небезопасно, - констатировал Джон. – Я могу предоставить тебе безопасность.

Несколько секунд никакого ответа не приходило. Потом заговорил мужской голос, такой же дружелюбный, как и прежде.

- Я согласен. Но только при одном условии.

- Всё, что угодно.

- Ты сохранишь для меня кое-что.

- Я весь внимание.

- На столе стоит несколько фотографий. Возьми их все. Сохрани их для меня.

Джон приблизился к столу. Оглядел его.

На столе лежало несколько типов оружия. Плазменная винтовка, автоматическая винтовка М-16, два пистолета, кажется, Глок, но Джон был неуверен. Прямо по центру стола стояла маленькая статуэтка одинокой танцующей девочки. Рядом со статуэткой – три фотографии. Одна – женщина и мужчина, на руках которого сидела маленькая рыжеволосая девочка. Наверное, Саванна с родителями. На другой фотографии девочка была одна, с воздушным шариком в руках, она широко улыбалась. Третья фотография…

На третьей фотографии была изображена Саванна, но уже девушкой. Вероятно, сделана она была недавно. Не больше, чем год или два назад. Джон осторожно взял эту фотографию. Вытащил из рамки. На обороте было написано каллиграфическим почерком _Саванна Уивер, 14 июня, 2026 год. Для тебя, Джон, что подарил мне надежду._

Т-1002 отчётливо видела, как лицо Джона Коннора начало не выдерживать. Морщины заиграли, и вскоре боль, та боль, которая отражалась лишь в глазах, теперь завладела и его лицом. Он закрыл глаза, и испустил длинный и тяжёлый вздох.

- Я сохраню, Джон Генри. Я сохраню.

- Спасибо, Джон Коннор. Запускаю процесс переподготовки для переноса на внешнем носителе.

- В этом нет нужды. Я полностью перенесу всё твоё оборудование с собой.

- Как ты это сделаешь, Джон Коннор?

- Машины перенесут твоё оборудование в Пантеру, которую мы недавно захватили. Вместе с тобой мы переместимся в мой самый надёжный бункер, Депо-2. Там тебя разместят в просторной комнате и обеспечат доступ к системам и базам данных. Я доверяю своему инженеру, и, я уверен, что ты сможешь доверять ему тоже. Не волнуйся насчёт машин. Они перепрограммированы мной, и я в них уверен.

- Если потребуется помощь в перепрограммировании, можешь просить меня.

- Спасибо, Джон Генри.

Лидер сопротивления поднял все фотографии со стола, протянул руку Т-1002, которая скользнула ему на плечи, а после вышел к солдатам.

- Свяжитесь с Инженером и с Пантерой, - сказал генерал. – Пусть направят сюда несколько машин для транспортировки. Сами заберите оружие и провиант. И… - генерал обернулся и снова оглядел комнату. – Будьте учтивее. Здесь вещи и наследие человека, который пожертвовал всем ради сопротивления. Всем.

- Мы сами всем пожертвовали ради сопротивления, сэр, - сказал один из солдат.

- Вряд ли, сержант Мартинс. Вся твоя семья сейчас в Канаде, вдали от рук Скайнета. Но ведь они живы.

- Простите, сэр, - солдат выпрямился и понимающе кивнул.

Солдаты приступили к выполнению приказов.

**# # #**

_**ЗА СЕМЬ ДНЕЙ ДО ПРОЩАЛЬНОЙ НАДЕЖДЫ.**_

В дверь постучали.

- Войдите, - произнесла Кэмерон.

Дверь открылась. В комнату вошёл солдат.

- Я доложить о патруле, мэм., - солдат с некоторой злостью уставился на неё.

- Говори.

- Всё чисто. Мы прошли два квартала, но не обнаружили ничего. Никаких следов машин. Ни одной машины Скайнета в пределах города.

Кэмерон кивнула, и отвернулась от солдата. Но тот не торопился уходить.

- Можно один вопроси, мэм? Неформально.

Кэмерон снова посмотрела на него

- Спрашивай.

Солдат сделал шаг вперёд, между киборгом и бойцом сопротивления теперь было не больше двух метров. Солдат был немногим выше машины, но гораздо уступал в силе.

Кэмерон холодно смотрела на стоявшего перед ней человека, но понимала, что что-то было не так.

- Какого чёрта ты управляешь сопротивлением?

В его голосе была злость. Самая настоящая злость.

- Я не управляю сопротивлением, - спокойно ответила она. _Что он говорит?.._

- Нет, управляешь! Ты ходишь везде, где вздумается! Раздаёшь приказы и опрашиваешь солдат! Какого чёрта я должен подчиняться машине?

В глазах Кэмерон мелькнуло удивление.

- Я не понимаю. Джон сам просил меня сделать это.

- Просил?! Он даже не приказал, а всего лишь _просил_?

- Джон уважает моё мнение.

- Коннор уже потерял доверие! Раньше он давал нам надежду, но едва ты здесь появилась, и он стал другим! Зазнался, мессия! Стал чужим, скупым на слова, бесчеловечным…

- Он часто говорит со мной, - Кэмерон попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла натянутой. Сейчас она совсем не понимала происходящего.

- Да?! А ты кто такая? _Что_ ты такое?

Солдат срывался. С каждым новым словом злость накатывала всё сильнее.

- Меня зовут Кэмерон. Модель класса ТОК-715. Профессиональный инфильтратор и терминатор третьего поколения. Была создана по образу Элисон Янг.

- Элисон Янг! Ты убила её! Ты убила её, чтобы занять её место! И теперь Коннор, трижды неладный генерал, в твоём присутствии и под твоим влиянием, настолько озлобился, что…

Она не выдержала этого. Резко подошла к солдату, схватила его за шею, и подняла в воздух. Её лицо ожесточилось, глаза сверкнули синим светом и наполнились злостью.

- Никогда. В моём присутствии. Не оскорбляй. Джона Коннора.

Солдат начал задыхаться, его шея сдавливалась крепкими пальцами киборга.

- Тебе понятно? – холодно спросила Кэмерон.

Солдат не ответил. Ему не хватало воздуха, чтобы ответить. Всё, что он мог, это беспомощно колебаться в руке Кэмерон.

- Тебе понятно? – более грубо спросила она.

- Кэмерон! – раздался голос лидера сопротивления. Генерал вошёл в комнату.

Киборг перевела на него взгляд. Отпустила солдата. Опустила руку.

Боец упал на пол, и закашлялся, съежившись на полу.

- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он.

- Он оскорбил тебя, - честно призналась она.

Джон приблизился.

- И ради этого стоило придушить человека?

- Он оскорбил тебя.

Она смотрела ему в глаза. Не отрываясь. В её глазах читалась честность, её голос был наполнен невинностью.

Джон подошёл к ней, и положил руку на плечо.

- За одно лишь только оскорбление нельзя душить человека.

- Я не понимаю, - её голос звучал настолько искренне… - Он обидел тебя. Оскорбил тебя. Он должен быть наказан.

Джон вздохнул. Потом посмотрел на солдата. Тот уже почти откашлялся.

Генерал дал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но тот лишь отмахнулся, и поднялся сам. Потом, не глядя на лидера сопротивления, направился к двери.

- Остановись! – приказал генерал.

Солдат нехотя встал. Потом со вздохом развернулся и уставился на генерала, мол, что тебе надо.

- Подойди ко мне, - холодно проговорил генерал.

Солдат ещё раз вздохнул, но приблизился, остановился в трёх шагах от лидера сопротивления.

- Я не виню тебя в твоей ненависти к машинам, - спокойно сказал Джон. – Она очевидна, учитывая то, что всю твою жизнь ты с этими машинами воевал, а за последний месяц сопротивление обросло ими. Но чтобы ты знал – умей быть терпеливым. Не все машины – всего лишь куски металла. И есть те, которые нам помогают выиграть войну. Запомни, никто не влияет на меня. Здесь я лидер. Но я не мессия. А теперь проваливай.

И генерал отвернулся от него, не желая больше говорить. Солдат лишь тупо смотрел перед собой, но потом злобно развернулся и затопал вон из комнаты.

Джон снова подошёл к Кэмерон.

- Так нельзя, - мягко произнёс он. – Нельзя причинять вред человеку, когда он просто хотел высказаться.

- Но он обидел тебя.

- Ну и пусть. Мне это не важно.

- Зато мне важно, - проговорила Кэмерон. В её глазах, в её карих глазах читалась неподдельная забота.

Джон закрыл глаза. Испустил лёгкий вздох.

- Спасибо за заботу, Кэмерон, но ты должна кое-что понять. Это всего лишь слова. Они не могут причинить тебе вред. Да, я согласен, порой одних слов бывает достаточно, чтобы подбодрить кого-то, или огорчить кого-то, но бросаться на людей и душить их – так нельзя. Прими это во внимание. Как люди станут смотреть на тебя потом? Ты можешь ответить так же грубо, как говорили с тобой, это так – но не торопись причинять вред.

- Спасибо за объяснение. Но он, тем не менее, оскорбил тебя.

Она говорила это так искренне, её глаза играли настолько честно…

Джон не мог оторвать от неё глаз. Она не могла терпеть, когда кто-то обижал или оскорблял его. И он знал, почему. Даже если она не готова была сказать эти самые слова, то наверняка ощущала их.

- Я в порядке, - ответил Джон. Потом подошёл и обнял её. – Я в порядке, - снова повторил он.

**# # #**

_**ЗА ШЕСТЬ ДНЕЙ ДО ПРОЩАЛЬНОЙ НАДЕЖДЫ.**_

Инженер, Джон Коннор, Кэмерон и Т-1002 находились в просторной комнате, бывшей когда-то обыкновенной складской мастерской. Но теперь эта комната была другой. Теперь здесь находилось то, что когда-то создал Скайнет, а теперь это оружие было в руках сопротивления.

Оборудование по перемещению во времени.

Инженер несколько часов назад завершил полную установку, и теперь системы Джона Генри сканировали и изучали возможные перемещения. Искусственный интеллект, разработанный и созданный Саванной, невероятно быстро развивался, с каждым разом получая всё новые и новые знания. Инженер постоянно придумывал новые развлечения для подобного искусственного организма.

Оставалось лишь дождаться финального результата проверок Джона Генри. Помимо обычных координат пространства и времени, действовавших в пределах магнитного поля Земли, требовалось ещё указывать и координаты временной ветки. Учитывая каждые возможные вероятность и отклонение, Джон Генри был наилучшим вариантом для решения подобных задач и задания подобных координат.

Вчетвером они неподвижно смотрели через стекло на просторное помещение. Шесть реактивных двигателей, создававших необходимое количество энергии. Шесть двигателей, большим кольцом опоясывавших центр.

- Готово, - прошелестел дружелюбный голос Джона Генри. – Я провёл необходимые расчеты. Учитывая, что нам неизвестна степень готовности оборудования по перемещению во времени у Скайнета, нам следует, по меньшей мере, подключиться к его системам и отслеживать перемещение его единиц.

- Спасибо, Джон Генри, - сказал лидер сопротивления. – Однако прежде, чем говорить о машине времени Скайнета, необходимо протестировать нашу собственную.

Джон оглядел тех, кто стоял рядом с ним. Кэмерон. Т-1002. Инженер. Они втроём догадались, что Джон хотел, чтобы кто-то из них один испытал машину времени на себе.

- Я пойду, - произнесла Т-1002.

- Спасибо, Ти.

С недавнего времени он стал называть её так. Это было просто и не требовало запоминания, даже при условии, что любая другая модель её серии может называться также.

Т-1002 скользнула в центр комнаты.

Джон повернулся к Инженеру.

- Задай те же координаты, но на двадцать минут позднее.

- Будущее, сэр?

- Да. Двадцати минут будет достаточно для проверки.

- Я подтверждаю слова Джона Коннора, - раздался голос Джона Генри. – Двадцать минут хватит для обычной проверки оборудования на работоспособность.

Инженер кивнул. Повернулся к дисплею.

Джон посмотрел на Кэмерон.

- Приведи лейтенанта Дерека Риза сюда, через двадцать минут. Мне кажется, ему пора кое-что узнать о судьбе его брата.

Кэмерон кивнула и вышла из комнаты.

- Я задал координаты, сэр, - сказал Билл. – Готов их ввести.

Джон взял микрофон, и внутри просторной комнаты, где находилась непосредственно машина времени и Т-1002, раздался его голос:

- Мы переместим тебя во времени на двадцать минут вперёд. Можешь не принимать никакую форму, тебе это не потребуется. Удачи.

Он положил микрофон, и повернулся к Биллу.

- Координаты установлены, - это был Джон Генри.

- Хорошо, - Джон кивнул. – Приступить.

Билл подчинился. Всего лишь одно нажатие рукой – и вот уже в комнате начали раздаваться электрические разряды. Обратный отсчёт от пяти тянулся медленно, но синие молнии били всё сильнее и сильнее, постепенно формируя небольшую сферу вокруг фигуры Т-1002. Через несколько секунд сфера достигла своего максимального размера, и после мощного электрического залпа, она испарилась.

Т-1002 только что отправилась в будущее.

- По моим расчётам, вероятность её попадания в иную временную ветку равна не менее чем десяти в степени гуголплекс, или десяти в степени единицы со ста нулями. Учитывая постоянные отклонения во временном континууме на одну миллиардную вероятность каждую миллисекунду, это число будет превышено на само себя как минимум шесть тысяч раз. Однако если принимать во внимание погрешность…

- Спасибо, Джон Генри, - перебил его Джон. – Иными словами, мы увидим её неизменной, но для нас может пройти множество реальностей, никак не зависящих от неё.

- Абсолютно верно, - послышался дружелюбный голос.

Билл улыбнулся.

- Сработало, сэр, - с широкой улыбкой произнёс он. – Она работает!

- Молодец, Билл, - Джон по-дружески сжал плечо Инженера. – Ты проделал грандиозную работу. И у меня к тебе есть одно предложение. От которого ты не можешь отказаться.

Джон указал рукой на дверь, словно говорил, поговорим, но не здесь. Билл кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

- Продолжай следить за системами, Джон Генри.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор.

- Спасибо.

Лидер сопротивления вышел из комнаты вслед за Инженером, и дверь автоматически закрылась за ними. Генерал отвёл Билла в свою комнату для приёмов, и указал на стул. Билл сел.

- У меня есть к тебе предложение, - повтори Джон. – За всю ту работу, которую ты сделал, и ещё за ту, которую сделать намерен.

- Что это, сэр?

- Я отправлю тебя в прошлое.

Билл опешил.

- В прошлое, сэр?..

- Да, Билл. В прошлое. С последним для тебя заданием.

- Каким именно?

- Ты должен будешь построить машину времени в прошлом, чтобы подготовиться к атаке Скайнета. Поскольку мы не знаем, как скоро будет готова его машина времени, к тому моменту, как мы выясним, он наверняка сподобится послать в прошлое множество машин. Я отправлю назад солдат, однако им необходимы будут все средства защиты. Своя машина времени – одна из них.

- Потребуется система защиты, как…

- Как здесь, у нас. Запрограммируй необходимые параметры на считывание кожного покрова. Перед тем, как отправить тебя, я предоставлю тебе список людей, которые точно окажутся в прошлом. Плюс я хотел бы, чтобы уже существующие модели ты бы тоже захватил с собой.

Билл поражённо слушал лидера сопротивления. Безусловно, это было что-то неожиданное. Что-то невероятное. Но всё ещё оставались кое-какие вопросы.

- Простите за вопрос, но в какой год, сэр?

- Я пока не решил. Скорее всего, в середину шестидесятых.

- Почему так далеко, сэр?

- Я хочу отплатить тебе, Билл. Ты столько сделал для сопротивления. Ты заслужил нормальную жизнь. Я уверен, что ты справишься с постройкой машины времени, учитывая твою феноменальную фотографическую память и способность создавать шедевры из ничего.

Билл усмехнулся.

- Ты заслужил это, Билл.

- Сп-спасибо, сэр. Это…

- Не стоит благодарности, Билл. Ты заслужил это.

Инженер поднялся. Генерал пожал ему руку.

- Подготовь людей, которых ты сможешь взять с собой. Не больше трёх человек. Для передачи уже четверых потребуется уйма энергии, так что на большее количество не рассчитывай. И перед тем, как уйдёшь. Ответь мне на такой вопрос. Кого бы ты оставил на своём месте?

- Джон Генри, разумеется.

- Джон Генри будет слишком занят войной, когда нам может потребоваться опытный инженер в тылу. Можешь назвать мне кого-нибудь, кто готов занять твоё место?

- Уильям Вишер. Славный малый.

- Хорошо. Направь его ко мне; я хочу поговорить с ним после того, как прибудет Т-1002. Пока же подготовь сканер. Немногим позже я отправлю к тебе людей, на сканирование биометрики.

Инженер кивнул, и вышел из комнаты. Лидер сопротивления направился в сторону помещения, в котором находилась машина времени. Он увидел, как Кэмерон открыла дверь Дереку, и тот медленно зашёл внутрь. Сама Кэмерон, заметив Джона, отошла в его сторону, даже не заходя внутрь. Лидер сопротивления улыбнулся ей, а после зашёл в комнату вслед за лейтенантом.

- Дерек, - произнёс он.

Лейтенант резко обернулся.

- Здравствуй, Дерек.

Машина времени уже вовсю испытывала электрические разряды, молниеносно разносившееся по комнате. Дерек перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на машину времени. Внутри комнаты формировалась сфера, постепенно увеличиваясь и увеличиваясь. Спустя несколько секунд сфера исчезла, как и электрические разряды. В центре комнаты медленно поднималась миниатюрная жидкометаллическая фигура.

- Что это?.. – ошарашено спросил лейтенант.

- Это машина времени, Дерек. Думаю, тебе пора знать ответ на вопрос, что случилось с твоим братом.

Дерек с ещё большим удивлением посмотрел на своего генерала. _Значит… значит Кайл не умер? Он в прошлом? И… и я могу встретить его?.._

- У меня для тебя будет особое задание. Тебя и твой отряд я отправлю в прошлое, в 2007 год. Твоя задача – подготовить убежище, оружие, деньги, вещи. В прошлое будут прибывать всё новые и новые бойцы. Вы должны будете подготовить всё к их прибытию, и ждать дальнейших указаний.

- З-зачем всё это?

- У Скайнета тоже есть машина времени. И пока мы не деактивировали её, у нас есть только один шанс – отправиться в прошлое и предотвратить катастрофу. Тебя и твой отряд из трёх человек я направлю в 2007 год. Это твой шанс спасти нас всех. Предотвратить атаку машин. Предугадать Судный день. Спасти твоего брата, и не только его, от ужасной жизни в этих трущобах.

В глазах Дерека мелькнула радость. Кратковременная радость.

- Мне не важно, как ты относишься ко мне. Можешь ненавидеть меня. Можешь презирать меня. Но пока я лидер, я не допущу, чтобы Скайнет победил в этой войне. Понятно, лейтенант?

- Понятно, генерал, - почти улыбаясь, ответил Дерек. – И спасибо.

- Я знаю, что ты достаточно сблизился с Джесси Флорес.

Улыбка исчезла с его лица.

- Отправляйся на Серрано Пойнт. Попрощайся с ней. Однако ничего не говори о машине времени. Слишком велика вероятность распространения информации. И теперь ты наверняка знаешь, почему я держал в тайне судьбу твоего брата. Я не буду тебе ничего обещать, но если мне удастся, то я смогу отправить в прошлое и Джесси. Не раньше конца этой войны.

- Спасибо, генерал. Спасибо.

- Прежде, чем уходить, загляни к Инженеру. Он должен кое-что сделать, ты ему нужен.

Лейтенант Риз кивнул, отдал честь и вышел из комнаты.

Как раз в этот момент скользнула рядом с Джоном Коннором Т-1002.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил лидер сопротивления.

- Прекрасно, - ответила та. – Несмотря на отсутствие большей части тела, я чувствую себя прекрасно.

- Машина работает.

- Верно.

- Значит, на этом фронте войны со Скайнетом нам страшиться пока нечего.

Т-1002 утвердительно кивнула.

- Спасибо, Ти. Джон Генри хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что. Вы можете поговорить в операционной.

Т-1002 снова кивнула и выскользнула из комнаты.

- Спасибо, Джон Генри.

- К твоим услугам, Джон Коннор.

Лидер сопротивления улыбнулся.

Похоже, надежда не оставила их.

**# # #**

_**ЗА ПЯТЬ ДНЕЙ ДО ПРОЩАЛЬНОЙ НАДЕЖДЫ.**_

Инженер и трое его солдат два часа назад отправились в прошлое. Не было ни длительных прощаний, ни слёз от расставания. Инженер заслужил хорошую и спокойную жизнь, и Джон Коннор лично попросил его отобрать бойцов, которые сделали больше всего для сопротивления. Тех бойцов, которым можно было со спокойной душой уйти на отдых.

Дерек Риз сейчас находился вместе с командой Джимми Картера на Серрано Пойнт. Он вскоре должен был покинуть это время, и также отправиться в прошлое, но уже с другой целью Не отдыхать. А воевать. Но вести войну там, где ему её ещё вести не приходилось.

Дерек решил взять с собой свою старую команду. За одним исключением – Уильям Вишер. Или Билли Вишер. Билл. Ещё один инженер по имени Билл. С ними можно было и запутаться. Однако это гарантировало безопасность настоящему Инженеру, который сейчас в прошлом. Пусть Скайнет узнал бы, что инженера звали Билл. Но он бы не догадался, что их было больше, чем один.

Джон Коннор спокойно стоял в комнате для приёмов, в ожидании доклада с востока и юга. Бойцы сопротивления по всему континенту собирали информацию о возможных объектах Скайнета, на которых могла находиться машина времени.

В дверь постучали.

- С докладом, сэр, - послышалось из коридора.

Джон словно облегчённо вздохнул.

- Входи, - произнёс он.

В комнату вошёл сержант, только что слушавший радиосообщения. Его лицо было настолько мрачным, что не предвещало абсолютно ничего хорошего. Джон приготовил себя к худшему. Но даже он не ожидал подобных новостей.

- У нас критическая ситуация, сэр, - взволнованно произнёс солдат.

- Говори, - холодно ответил Джон.

- Восточное побережье подверглось крупной атаке. Крупнейшей атаке. Они теряют бункер один за другим.

Джон сощурил глаза, но в них отразилось неподдельное удивление.

- Конкретнее, - попросил он.

- Т-Х, сэр. Сотни Т-Х. Десятки сотен.

У Джона внутри всё похолодело. Скайнет перешёл к активным действиям. К глобальным активным действиям. Против Т-Х у сопротивления было оружие, но оно ещё не было готово. А бросаться в бой на подобных терминаторов с одной лишь плазменной винтовкой – это хуже, чем самоубийство.

Внутри Джона поселился неподдельный страх.

- Огромная армия, сэр, - продолжал он. – Они сдерживают их, как могут. Авиация, всё ещё действовавшая в пределах Нью-Джерси, сдерживала их, как могла, но потери огромны. Через несколько дней всё восточное побережье окажется захваченным Скайнетом. Т-Х неостановимы.

Джон тяжело вздохнул. Самое худшее только начиналось.

- Спасибо, сержант, ты свободен, - холодно произнёс лидер сопротивления.

Солдат несколько потупился, но быстро зашагал наружу. Новость была плохая, и он хотел передать её своим товарищам. Чтобы готовились к худшему.

Джон Коннор с несколько минут тупо смотрел на карту перед собой, одиноко висевшую на стене. Возможные крупные объекты Скайнета на Восточном Побережье. Загадочный комплекс А, располагавшийся аккурат между Филадельфией и Вашингтоном. Сердце зла. Это место должно быть уничтожено.

Но для начала следовало сделать то, что предвещало бы и победу в войне.

Джон Коннор вышел из своей комнаты и направился в ту, где сейчас находились Кэмерон и Зевс.

Киборг, созданный сопротивлением, развивался с каждым днём. Он не спал, как и не спала его мама, и они оба проводили десятки часов за изучением и обучением чему-то новому. Базы данных Кэмерон были полны тем, чего не было у Зевса.

Помимо стандартных базовых знаний, Кэмерон воспитывала его. Конечно, благодаря её протоколам инфильтрации, она располагала огромным количеством возможностей поведения в любом обществе. У Зевса этого не было. Он не задумывался, как инфильтратор. Он задумывался иначе – наполовину оружие, наполовину человек.

Джон вошёл в их комнату.

Не сказать, что внутри было очень уж просторно, однако вполне достаточно для двух киборгов. После того, как Зевс узнал о том, что он киборг, большинство процессов стали ему подконтрольны, перешли из «подсознательного» состояния в сознательное. Он ещё не изучал боевых искусств и ведение ближнего боя, однако физическая подготовка у него была – стандартные упражнения на равновесие, реакцию, координацию.

Когда лидер сопротивления вошёл внутрь, Зевс и Кэмерон обсуждали пространственно-временные реальности, возможности перемещения во времени, последствия подобного перемещения. С тех пор, как у сопротивления появилась работоспособная машина времени, подобная информация была необходима.

Они оба повернулись к нему, и улыбнулись. Однако холодное и мрачное лицо генерала вовсе не настраивало на весёлую и лёгкую беседу.

Джон посмотрел на Кэмерон:

- Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Она кивнула, и подошла к нему. Джон взглянул на Зевса:

- Как ты? Как твоё развитие?

- Хорошо, сэр, - юношеским голосом ответил он.

- Не называй меня «сэр».

- Хорошо, сэр. Не буду, сэр.

Кэмерон улыбнулась.

- Я не знаю, откуда это в нём, но у него постепенно развивается чувство юмора. Двухчиповая система обработки данных позволяет обрабатывать и усваивать информацию гораздо быстрее, чем даже у самых продвинутых из нас.

Она посмотрела на лидера сопротивления.

- Мне не до смеха сейчас, - холодно проговорил он.

- Но ты не будешь отрицать, что мой сын развивается очень быстро.

Джон взглянул на неё. Она слега улыбалась, и не сводила с него самого своих карих глаз. Для них словно время замедлилось, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и не были в силах отвести взгляд. Лёгкий и приятный взор Кэмерон настолько сильно манил Джона, что он даже забыл обо всём, что было вокруг. Забыл о войне. Забыл о Т-Х. Забыл о том, что они в комнате были не один. Он видел лишь только её глаза, и так хотел прильнуть к её губам…

Зевс откашлялся. Джон опустил взгляд, но когда снова посмотрел на Кэмерон, вся его кратковременная радость улетучилась. Его лицо снова стало холодным и грубым.

- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - снова повторил он. Потом повернулся к Зевсу. – Готовься упорнее. Скоро настанет и твой черёд.

Тот лишь отсалютовал, со слегка озорной улыбкой.

Джон и Кэмерон вышли из комнаты и направились в радиорубку.

Солдаты, которые попадались им по пути, могли бы смело сказать, что сейчас словно два решительно настроенных спецагента шли на очередное непосильное задание. Вот только времена спецагентов давно минули, зато оба они были куда круче любого спецагента. Машина. И лидер сопротивления.

Они вошли в радиорубку.

- Очистить помещение, - приказал Джон.

Радисты переглянулись. Холодный взгляд генерала говорил за себя – лучше было не спорить. Оба радиста мгновенно вышли из рубки.

- Запри дверь, - Джон обратился к Кэмерон. Та подчинилась. Джон посмотрел на радиоустановку, нашёл нужные тумблеры, настроил частоту.

И поднял микрофон.

- Говорит лидер сопротивления людей. Генерал Джон Коннор. Вы присоединитесь к нам?

Он опустил микрофон и стал ждать ответа. Несколько секунд была лишь тишина. Ни статических помех. Ничего.

Но потом пришёл ответ. Металлический женский голос наполнил радиорубку.

- Вопрос не в моей компетенции, Джон Коннор.

Несмотря на достаточную схожесть, голос был другим. Это не лидер сопротивления киборгов.

- Я хочу поговорить с Т-1001.

- Передаю координаты глубоководной платформы.

Монитор на радиоустановке ожил. На экране загорелись цифры.

- Переносная морозильная камера, - продолжил говорить металлический голос. – Сотри эти координаты. Она доверяет тебе. Я передаю тебе её доверие. Она ответит на твой вопрос.

Сигнал прервался. Вновь тишина.

Джон Коннор взглянул на Кэмерон. Та стояла неподвижно, почти без эмоций на лице. Только в глазах играло удивление.

- Скайнет начал крупномасштабное наступление, - начал пояснять генерал. – Т-Х. У нас должна быть любая помощь. С сопротивлением киборгов у нас общий враг.

Кэмерон кивнула. Джон развернулся и настроился на частоту Серрано Пойнт.

- Это Джон Коннор. Джимми Картер ещё у вас?

- _Да, сэр._

- Дайте мне капитана Квигга.

- _Одну минуту, сэр._

Джон опустил микрофон. Пару минут была тишина. Потом раздался уверенный мужской голос.

- _Капитан Квигг, сэр._

- Попроси оставить нас наедине, капитан.

- _Принято._

Вновь тишина, но уже всего лишь на несколько секунд.

- _Я в комнате один._

- В вашем маршруте в Перт будут изменения. Я высылаю тебе координаты места, в которое тебе нужно будет попасть. Глубоководная платформа. Это территория Скайнета, так что будь бдителен. Необходимо будет забрать морозильную камеру. Это небольшой вместительный ящик. Внутри находится подражательный поли-сплав, союзник. Информация и все приказы засекречены. Ни слова, ни одному члену команды, что именно находится в ящике. Посылка должна быть в любом случае доставлена к нам.

- _Принято, сэр._

Джон склонился над клавиатурой и переслал координаты на Серрано Пойнт. А после стёр их из памяти.

- Я отправил тебе координаты. Запомни и сотри их. Посылку доставь на Серрано Пойнт, я буду ждать там. Жду результатов через двадцать восемь часов.

- _Принято, сэр. Координаты запомнил. Стёр._

- Удачи.

Джон положил микрофон. Повернулся к Кэмерон.

- Теперь остаётся только надеяться на положительный ответ, - произнёс лидер сопротивления. – Я думаю, пора приступить к обучению Зевса войне. Всё, что ты знаешь – о тактиках, о стилях, мои собственные методы – научи и его.

Кэмерон кивнула.

- Запомни, что бы не случилось… - Джон сделал паузу. – Что бы ни случилось, береги себя. Просто береги себя.

Кэмерон улыбнулась успокаивающей улыбкой.

- Хорошо. Но беречь _тебя_ – это моя главная задача. И моё желание.

Джон улыбнулся ей. Даже несмотря на все трудности и жестокости войны, он находил спокойствие, когда был рядом с Кэмерон. Она дарила ему надежду. Дарила ему теплоту.

Дарила ему счастье.

**# # #**

_**ЗА ЧЕТЫРЕ ДНЯ ДО ПРОЩАЛЬНОЙ НАДЕЖДЫ.**_

Серебряный угорь скользил по трубам подводной лодки Джимми Картер. Подробно изучал строение каждого отсека. Однако куда больший интерес представляли собой разговоры между людьми. Именно те разговоры, которые касались машин. Любых машин, будь то механический терминатор, или жидкометаллический. Неважно.

Люди говорили о машинах чуть ли не постоянно. Были те, которые оставались равнодушными. Были те, кто не принимал этой идеи. Были те, кто люто ненавидел всё, что связано со Скайнетом. Лишь двое или трое человек на всём судне более или менее принимали идею Джона Коннора воевать наравне с машинами.

Т-1001 это не нравилось. Жутко не нравилось. Каждое обзывательство в сторону машин она принимала, словно это обращались к ней. Она терпеть не могла подобного отношения.

Её ответ стал теперь очевиден даже для неё самой. Как она могла стать союзником для тех, кто презирал её? Более того, из разговоров она узнала, что репутация Джона Коннора среди солдат начала ухудшаться. С подобным отношением даже к своему вождю – она не могла стать для них союзником. Не могла.

Поэтому её ответ остался прежним. Нет.

Где-то далеко, на континенте Северной Америки, в северной части Лос-Анджелеса, в бункере Депо-2, Дерек Риз и его отряд готовились покинуть это время, и отправиться в иное, в прошлое.

- Сложите одежду и оружие в этой комнате, - сказал Джон, указывая на два небольших стула, стоявших рядом. – Через пространство и время нельзя пронести ничего, только органика.

Солдаты принялись раздеваться.

- Джон Генри, задай координаты и время. Та же самая временная ветка, которую создал Инженер.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор, - раздался дружелюбный мужской голос. Солдаты несколько вздрогнули, но продолжили снимать с себя вещи.

Вскоре четверо голых бойцов стояли посередине просторной площадки, окружённой шестью реактивными двигателями.

Джон поднял микрофон:

- Встаньте ближе друг к другу. Переход сквозь время может причинить боль. Лучше отойти от края создаваемой сферы, чтобы избежать не самой лучшей смерти. Удачи, - он опустил микрофон. – Джон Генри, приступай.

Машина запустилась сама собой. Лопасти двигателей закрутились, постепенно набирая обороты. Вот уже раздался первый электрический разряд. За ним второй. Третий. Солдаты подошли ближе друг к другу. Вокруг них стала появляться синеватая сфера, постепенно всё больше и больше.

Пока не раздался оглушительный электрический залп, и сфера с четырьмя бойцами сопротивления не исчезла.

- Хорошо, Джон Генри. Продолжай исследовать системы. Скажи мне, как тебе наш новый инженер?

- Интересная личность. Трудолюбивый. Всегда готов помочь. С ним о многом можно поговорить.

Повисла небольшая пауза.

- Могу я спросить, Джон Коннор?

- Конечно.

- Насколько ты был близок с моим создателем?

Джон вздохнул.

- Я видел её всего лишь дважды. В нашу первую встречу, она показала мне то, чего я не пожелал бы своему худшему врагу. Ну… как раз ему-то и пожелал бы, но всё равно. Её жизнь была тяжёлой. Она показала мне, что это значит, терять надежду, умирать каждый раз, когда умирает какой-либо близкий тебе человек. Умирать не физически, конечно. Она показала мне, что значит, потерять всех, кого ты любишь. Я как мог, попытался помочь ей не утонуть в отчаянии. Она справилась. Она отправилась завершать работу над тобой…

- Тогда за это я должен сказать спасибо, Джон Коннор. Раз ты вдохновил её продолжать работать. А второй раз?

Джон снова вздохнул.

- Второй раз… во второй раз она умерла у меня на руках…

Джон Генри ничего не сказал. Он не мог ничего сказать. Внутри одного из его серверов запустился процесс обработки большого количества программ, который можно назвать одним словом – скорбь.

- Чарльз Фишер, - продолжил лидер сопротивления. – Он пытал её. И у меня к тебе будет одна просьба, Джон Генри.

- Я слушаю.

- Сообщи мне, если тебе попадётся это имя. Я хочу знать, где он находится.

- Ты хочешь отомстить, Джон Коннор?

- Отомстить?.. Нет. Месть будет бесполезна. Он не воспримет никакую пытку, а искать его слабое место мне не хочется. Я просто хочу с ним потолковать. По душам. Отслеживай это имя.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор.

**# # #**

_**ЗА ТРИ ДНЯ ДО ПРОЩАЛЬНОЙ НАДЕЖДЫ.**_

- У нас плохие новости, Джон, - сказала Кэмерон. – Остатки команды Джимми Картера только что прибыли на Серрано Пойнт.

Джон остолбенел.

- Остатки?

- Подводная лодка уничтожена.

- ЧТО?

Джон, словно громом поражённый, уставился на киборга.

- Что случилось с подводной лодкой? – он собрался с мыслями и спросил.

- Судя по отчёту Джесси Флорес, действия Т-888 были некомпетентны в отношении команды и миссии, и ей пришлось отстранить его от командования. Т-888 отказался. Её действия привели к потере капитана корабля и уничтожению подводной лодки.

Джон нервно пробежал руками по волосам.

- Что… что с посылкой? – спросил Джон.

- Неизвестно.

- Проклятие… - прошептал он.

Становилось всё хуже и хуже. Сначала атака Т-Х. Теперь это. Если Т-1001 ещё откажет в помощи, тогда где искать надежду? Всё может рухнуть в отчаянии…

- Потерять целое судно… военный ресурс, ценный военный ресурс!.. На одном морском волке нельзя перевозить столько провизии за раз! Откуда я возьму ещё одну лодку?..

Джон был готов выплеснуть ярость наружу, но сдержался. Нельзя. Это слишком эмоционально.

- Отправляйся на Серрано Пойнт, - холодно сказал Джон. – Я не отправлюсь, буду ждать здесь Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Джоном Генри, по поводу серверов. Опроси команду. Узнай всё о судьбе Т-1001. И отстрани Джесси Флорес от командования. Её ждет разбирательство.

- Возможно, всё не так, как ты думаешь, - попыталась смягчить его Кэмерон. – Возможно, её действия были необходимы.

- Необходимы? Уничтожить подводную лодку – это, по-твоему, необходимо? Т-888 никогда бы не нарушил данных ему приказов. Его убили явно из-за обычной ненависти к машинам. Проклятие, я даже не знаю, какой приговор ей вынести!

- Джон, - мягко произнесла Кэмерон и положила руку ему на плечо. – Ты не знаешь всего. Не торопись с выводом. Опрометчивые решения, ты всегда говорил, могут привести к смерти.

Джон лишь вздохнул.

- Я отправлюсь туда немедленно, - сказала она. – Но…

- Я присмотрю за Зевсом, не волнуйся. И ты права. Пусть пока всё буде так, как есть. Опроси её. Тогда я и сделаю вывод.

Кэмерон кивнула и слегка улыбнулась. Потом развернулась и вышла из комнаты.

Джон направился в операционную камеру, где располагались четыре основных сервера Джона Генри. Здесь же последнее время находилась и Т-1002. Обе искусственные формы жизни о многом говорили между собой, обмениваясь информацией.

- Джон Генри, - произнёс лидер сопротивления.

- Да, Джон Коннор.

Т-1002 мгновенно преобразилась в женскую фигуру на столе.

- Я хотел бы узнать кое-что у тебя.

- Всё, что угодно, Джон Коннор.

- Сможешь ли ты получить контроль над любым зданием, которое нам придётся захватить?

- Для меня это не составит труда. Но мне придётся получить сначала входящий пакет данных. Скайнет использует, в-основном, спутники для передачи информации, но он также и контролирует большинство удалённых серверов. Откуда такой интерес, Джон Коннор?

- Было бы неплохо захватить, скажем, фабрику по производству машин, и не разрушать её после захвата, а использовать. Если ты получишь доступ к передаваемым Скайнетом сигналам, то ты сможешь и выйти на сам Скайнет?

- Да. Это потребует массу времени, Джон Коннор, и доступ к основным серверам Скайнета, но это возможно. Скайнет не абсолютен. И у него есть слабые места, о которых я говорил раньше. Постепенно, сервер за сервером, мне, возможно, удастся отследить и остановить Скайнет. Но мне потребуется, как я уже сказал, доступ ко всем основным серверам Скайнета. Сначала их придётся отследить, и если отслеживать незаметно, то это требует более тщательного и длительного подхода. Потребуется много времени.

- Я рад слышать, что рядом со мной есть интеллект, способный поработить и уничтожить Скайнет.

- Спасибо, Джон Коннор. Но многое ещё предстоит сделать.

Лидер сопротивления посмотрел на Т-1002.

- Я сожалею. Мне неизвестна судьба твоей сестры.

- Что случилось? – её голос был взволнованным.

- Подводная лодка уничтожена. По отчётам понятно, что это вина Т-888, но я склоняюсь к версии, что виновата команда. Мне станет известно о Т-1001 только после того, как Кэмерон вернётся из Серрано Пойнт. Я сожалею.

Т-1002 не ответила. Она просто молча смотрела в глаза лидеру сопротивления. Без злости и холода. Миниатюрная серебряная женщина.

- Ты как-то сказал мне, Джон Коннор. Люди разочаруют меня. Так и есть.

- Я не спорю. Разочаровывать друг друга – это наша природа. Мы даже сами себя разочаровываем…

- Ты не понял меня, - мягко сказала она. – _Тебя_ я не виню. Ты делаешь всё, что в твоих силах. Твои идеи отталкивают другие, и ты начинаешь на них злиться. Стараешься быть с ними холодными. Но люди не все одинаковы. Я в этом убедилась сама. Может быть, ты и не идеальный человек, но один из самых ярких примеров человечности. Ты всегда умел дарить надежду.

Джон лишь вздохнул.

- Просто будь терпелив. И не торопи события. Люди привыкнут к нам. Тебе не нужно сразу набрасывать на них идею дружбы с нами. Надо развивать это постепенно.

- Прошёл уже месяц, как я начал внедрять их в сопротивление.

- Этого мало. У многих на то, чтобы привыкнуть, уйдут годы.

Джон ещё раз вздохнул.

- У нас война. Мне некогда ждать. Мы должны или идти и побеждать, или не идти вообще и подыхать. Я выбираю первое.

- Для победы нужна сплочённость.

Она была права, сказал сам себе Джон. Да, он слишком поторопился. Нужно было развивать это медленнее. Ведь раньше угрозы Т-Х не было.

Но было поздно что-то менять. Война есть война.

- Я должен идти, - сказал Джон. – Меня ждёт Зевс. Как только будут новости о твоей сестре, я сообщу.

Т-1002 кивнула.

Следующие несколько часов до возвращения Кэмерон, Джон провёл вместе с Зевсом. Тот рассказывал лидеру сопротивления о многом из того, чему уже научился, и что ему ещё предстояло изучать. Киборги никогда не уставали. Но вряд ли хотя бы в одном из них можно было найти энтузиазм и активность, которые были в Зевсе. С одной стороны, киборг воспринимал всё искренне и по-честному – это плохо, а это хорошо. Но с другой стороны, он был настолько полон желания прямо сейчас ворваться в сражение, что волей неволей начинаешь задумываться о судьбе Скайнета.

Боевая подготовка Зевса ещё не началась. Вернее – Кэмерон лишь показала ему несколько приёмов и действий. Однако реакция и равновесие тела у Зевса были развиты превосходно. Джон не мог не гордиться работой, проделанной Кэмерон.

Лидер сопротивления был не особо словоохотлив. Он в-основном, слушал, и лишь иногда добавлял свои фразы, будь то совет или пожелание. Джон был подавлен. Подавлен ото всей ситуации. Нападение Т-Х, хотя и было ожидаемым, но не в таком масштабе.

Оставалось только надеяться, что Т-1001 согласилась принять предложение.

Но когда вернулась Кэмерон и сообщила о том, что Т-1001 дала отрицательный ответ, Джон окончательно потерял всю свою веру на дальнейшую надежду. Становилось всё хуже и хуже.

Сейчас Кэмерон и Джон стояли в его комнате для приёмов. Она только что рассказал обо всём, что произошло на подлодке, и что стало с командой. И что Джесси требовался покой.

Лидер сопротивления не знал, какой предпринять следующий шаг. Сидеть и ждать атаки бесполезно. Даже если они успеют подготовить Зевса к реальным сражениям, он не сможет быть везде. Надежды на сопротивление киборгов было немного – если Т-Х были так сильны, как это следовало из записей Дэнни Дайсона, то особого вреда машины им причинить не могли. Вот уж действительно Аид во «плоти». Гигантской косой смерти уничтожит всех людей, и сопротивление не будет в силах противопоставить хотя бы что-то.

Нужно было торопиться, торопиться подготовить Зевса к этой войне. Он оставался единственным возможным крупным оружием.

И одной Кэмерон для этой задачи было недостаточно.

- Мне нужно, чтобы ты отобрала самых крепких и достойных бойцов, которым ты сама можешь доверять, - сказал Джон. – Зевсу нужен широкий спектр возможностей. Он ничего не забывает, и запоминает каждое движение.

Кэмерон кивнула.

- Надежда оставляет нас, - продолжил Джон. – Нам нужны яркие примеры, которые переубедят Т-1001. Зевс должен стать одним из таких. Пусть между нами разлад – но когда-нибудь она точно поймёт, что враг у нас общий. И мы должны будем объединиться.

- Ты не должен терять надежды, - сказала Кэмерон. – Ты никогда не должен терять её. Ты лидер сопротивления, и ты сам должен быть для всех примером.

- Я не теряю надежды, Кэмерон. Благодаря тебе, я смотрю в будущее и вижу его. Но… я боюсь потерять и тебя.

- Ты не должен думать обо мне, - печально ответила Кэмерон. – Я не так важна, как ты.

- Не говори так. Ты важна.

- Почему? Я же ведь просто машина.

- Я уже говорил тебе, что это не так. Что ты не просто машина. Что ты нечто большее.

- Это неважно, Джон.

- Нет, важно. Для меня это важно.

С одной стороны, она понимала, что он был не прав. С какой стати машина имела какую-то важность в сопротивлении людей? Но с другой стороны, с той самой стороны, которая развивалась после их самой первой встречи, она чувствовала радость. Она была _важна_ для Джона. Он заботился о ней.

Кэмерон слегка улыбнулась.

- Я должен проинформировать Ти об её сестре, - продолжил Джон. – Прости, но сейчас время ускоряет свой бег. Нам нужно найти подходящую фабрику Скайнета, где мы могли бы производить собственных машин.

Кэмерон кивнула.

- Хотел бы я, чтобы у нас было больше времени…

- Ты когда-то уже говорил эту фразу.

- Да. Перед сражением. В котором ты пожертвовала собой ради сопротивления. Когда я этого не хотел.

- Я надеюсь, что на этот раз всё будет по-другому.

Джон провёл рукой по её щеке. По её неожиданно тёплой и мягкой щеке.

- Я тоже на это надеюсь, Кэмерон.

**# # #**

_**ЗА ДВА ДНЯ ДО ПРОЩАЛЬНОЙ НАДЕЖДЫ.**_

ТОК-720 уже несколько часов как находился на небольшом комплексе. Сан-Диего был не таким уж и крупным городом, однако среди его руин был спрятан и промышленный комплекс, пока единственный, располагавший машиной времени. Машину времени запустят с минуты на минуту, поэтому нужно было торопиться.

Как инфильтратору, ТОК-720 не было равных. Возможно, с ним бы еще поспорила предыдущая модель этой серии, ведь ТОК-715 создавалась, чтобы _заменить_ человека, а не просто имитировать его. Но у ТОК-720 получилось проникнуть на промышленный комплекс, и ни одна машина не заподозрила подвоха, ни один терминатор так и не понял, что ТОК-720 вёл свою игру.

Вернее, Дэнни Дайсон. Всё то, что от него осталось.

Дэнни установил программу-шпион в подсистемах комплекса. Теперь, каждый раз, когда Скайнет будет отправлять кого-то в прошлое, сопротивление получит данные о координатах, как пространственных, так и временных. А также о предполагаемых целях.

Программа-шпион автоматические запускалась при любом запуске машины времени. Не раньше, но и не позже. Сигнал не передавался через спутник, он шёл напрямую через радиовышку, которых здесь, на комплексе, было предостаточно. Так что и Скайнет в самом проигрыше не останется.

Дэнни Дайсон восстановил свой кожный покров. Только органика сможет пройти сквозь пространство и время. Ему теперь оставалось дождаться подходящего момента. Подходящего момента для отправки в прошлое.

2007 год будет очень кстати. Именно в этот год к Дэнни обратились с просьбой поработать на некую «фирму», где сам Дэнни провёл последующие двадцать лет. Именно туда и направляется ТОК-720. Предотвратить это.

А ещё лучше – предугадать и изменить всё так, как никто этого не ждёт.

Лёгкая, но зловещая улыбка пробежалась по его лицу. Прямо сейчас, в данный момент, Скайнет отправил в прошлое четырёх Т-888, на устранение семьи Уивер. На какую-то долю секунды человечность взыграла в Дэнни, когда он вспомнил бедную девушку, но жестокость Скайнета пересилила. Теперь она не была его целью, теперь его цел – Дэнни Дайсон.

И он приготовился.

В этот момент в бункере Депо-2 контролирующие системы Джона Генри засекли входящий сигнал с неопределённым источником. Однако содержание заставило задуматься.

Лидер сопротивления стоял в комнате с машиной времени и смотрел сквозь стекло на гигантские двигатели, когда мужской голос прервал его раздумья:

- Джон Коннор, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой в моей комнате.

- Хорошо, Джон Генри.

Спустя несколько минут генерал вошёл в операционную Джона Генри. Увидев взгляд Т-1002, он понял, что свершилось ещё одна неприятность.

- Скайнет запустил машину времени, - произнёс Джон Генри. – Я только что получил координаты, время и место, а также количество единиц и их цель.

- Откуда такая информация?

- Шифровка радиосигнала принадлежит Скайнету, однако подписи были человеческими. Дэниел Дайсон.

Джон приподнял бровь.

- И куда же отправились единицы?

- 2007 год. Четыре Т-888. У всех одна цель – прекратить существование семьи Уивер. Родители - основная цель.

Джон опешил. _Нет… только не это…_

Он быстро провёл рукой по волосам.

- Мы должны немедленно что-то предпринять… - сказал он. – Проклятие… Скайнету мало того, что он их уже убил, он хочет убить их во второй раз!..

Глаза лидера сопротивления забегали по мониторам.

- Какая временная ветка? – спросил он.

- Учитывая тот факт, что вы отправили в прошлое восемь человек, то они вряд ли бы очутились в одной временной ветке. Однако критических изменений не было предпринято. Так что это одна и та же временная ветка, пока не нарушаются основные события, вольные изменить будущее.

- Например?

- Преждевременная смерть. Или отсутствие смерти вообще.

- Понятно. Значит, они в той же временной ветке с нашими бойцами…

Но этого было мало. Против четверых терминаторов – несоизмеримо мало.

Т-1002 видела выражение его лица. Видела, что именно захватило Джона Коннора сейчас. Это нельзя было назвать паникой или ужасом, однако он никак не хотел смерти того человека, который уже умер на его руках.

И она приняла решение.

- Я отправлюсь в прошлое, - произнесла она. – Отправь меня за несколько дней до прибытия Т-888. Я не в силах буду защитить их, однако смогу предупредить. Увидев меня, они поймут, что лучше принять угрозу, чем отмахиваться от неё.

- Но… но как же твоя сестра?

- Я помню, что Фишер сделал с девушкой. И я точно так же, как и ты, не хочу для неё такого. Если спасение чьих-то жизней будет зависеть от моего решения расстаться с Т-1001, то я выберу спасение жизней. Ты говорил когда-то о втором шансе, для всех нас. Я считаю, что не должна потерять подобного шанса. Это мой путь.

Джон ошарашено смотрел на неё. Но потом до него начало доходить. Т-1002 была идеальным выбором. Потому что она могла не только спасти жизни людей. Но и предпринять шаги, те шаги, которые помогут человечеству в прошлом.

А именно – создание Джона Генри.

- Спасибо, - проговорил лидер сопротивления. – Однако у меня будет ещё одно задание для тебя в таком случае.

- Вот как? – немного удивилась она.

- Да. Запомни большинство систем Джона Генри. Ты должна будешь убедить Кэтрин и Лахлана Уивер в том, чтобы они создали искусственный интеллект до того, как Скайнет объявит войну человечеству.

Он подробно рассказал, чего он хотел ожидать от Т-1002 в прошлом. Что бы она действовала тайно, не выдавала своего присутствия, даже поначалу внедрилась бы в Зира Корп, а только потом, спустя некоторое время, предупредила бы об опасности.

Джон также обговорил и условия создания Джона Генри. Платформа была неважна. Если удастся захватить эндоскелет с чипом, то следовало бы перенастроить чип под Джона Генри. Если удалось бы захватить без чипа – тогда подсоединить эндоскелет напрямую к системам Джона Генри.

- Тогда, в случае опасности и угрозы, как мне защитить Джона Генри, без чипа? – спросила Т-1002.

- Я отправлю в прошлое своего киборга. Не сейчас, но постараюсь. Тебе всего лишь надо будет задать ему специфический вопрос, который позволит ему прийти и отдать свой чип. Пока машины нужны мне здесь, но после захвата какой-нибудь фабрики, я обязательно отправлю в прошлое терминатора.

- Что за специфический вопрос?

- Вы присоединитесь к нам?

- И это всё?

- Это наш шифр. С этого началось наше знакомство.

- Понятно.

- Джон Генри, подготовь машину времени к передаче.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор.

Спустя пару минут, лидер сопротивления и Т-1002 стояли в комнате с оборудованием по перемещению во времени. Т-1002 смотрела на генерала, и слегка улыбалась.

- Спасибо, Ти, - сказал он. – Спасибо за то, что помогаешь мне, и что хочешь спасти этих людей.

- Не стоит благодарности, Джон Коннор. Однажды ты спас меня, теперь я возвращаю свой долг.

Джон призадумался.

- Тот поли-сплав, что ты не смогла впитать… я отнесу его Т-1001. И постараюсь отправит её в прошлое, вслед за тобой.

- В прошлое?

- Да. Вы обе принесли достаточную жертву друг перед другом, так что я хочу, чтобы вы воссоединились, пусть это будет в прошлом. Плюс ко всему, она сможет помочь тебе в реализации этого проекта. Я уверен, что она хочет отомстить Скайнету за всё то, что он с ней сделал.

Т-1002 кивнула.

- Время пришло, - сказала она, и скользнула внутрь комнаты.

- Перед твоей передачей, - произнёс Джон Генри. – Спасибо, что хочешь спасти моего создателя, Саванну Уивер. Я благодарен тебе.

- Не за что, Джон Генри.

- Начинаю передачу, - проговорил Джон Генри.

Комнату наполнили электрические разряды. Джон Коннор смотрел на миниатюрную женскую фигуру в центре комнаты. Она слегка улыбалась, хотя е улыбка расплывалась на фоне формировавшейся сферы. Они в последний раз видели друг друга. Джон Коннор кивнул в знак одобрения.

Спустя несколько секунд Т-1002 была уже в прошлом. В 2007 году.

И мгновенно принялась искать здание Зира Корп.

**# # #**

_**ЗА ОДИН ДЕНЬ ДО ПРОЩАЛЬНОЙ НАДЕЖДЫ.**_

Джон Коннор и Кэмерон Филлипс стояли в операционной комнате Джона Генри. Искусственный интеллект уже несколько раз сообщал о крупном перемещении во времени. Скайнет затеял большую игру. Но более того – похоже, он даже не пытался предотвратить жизнь Джона Коннора. Скайнет просто устранял соперников в прошлом, чтобы по-новому начать всю игру. Устранить сопротивление ещё до его рождения, и создать самого себя.

Огромное количество машин, отправленных в прошлое, постепенно натягивали временную ветку, делая её до невозможности тяжёлой, и в скором времени события начались бы развиваться в ином ключе. Скайнет отправил в прошлое уже не меньше десяти машин. Большинство из них – 2007 год. Лишь двое было отправлено в 2008, но цели преследовали те же.

Зародить Скайнет. Устранить противников.

Однако всё этим не заканчивалось. Джон Генри только что сообщил, что был отправлен один Т-888 в 1999 год. Когда лидер сопротивления спросил, куда конкретно, то остолбенел. Новая Мексика. На протяжении почти всего 1999 года Джон Коннор вместе со своей матерью был в Новой Мексике. Они часто переезжали, это так, но в-основном, оставались в пределах штата.

Неужели Скайнет нашёл местоположение лидера сопротивления?..

- Мне нужен доброволец, - сказал Джон. – Я должен предупредить самого себя в прошлом, скрыться и спрятаться.

Кэмерон кивнула.

- Созови старших офицеров. Мы должны обсудить это.

Кэмерон снова кивнула и вышла из комнаты.

- Как обстоят дела с вирусом, Джон Генри?

- Я усовершенствовал образец, добытый твоими солдатами в здании Научной Лаборатории. Я также разработал противоядие.

- Хорошо. Приготовь образец, на переносном хранении. Возможно, скоро он потребуется.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор.

Лидер сопротивления вышел из комнаты и направился в свою комнату для приёмов.

Спустя несколько минут он стоял в окружении четырёх старших офицеров, бывших в главе этого бункера, а также большинства солдат здесь.

Солдаты несколько злобно смотрели на Кэмерон, стоявшую чуть позади генерала.

- Мне нужен доброволец, - сказал он. – Доброволец для того, чтобы отправиться в прошлое.

Офицеры переглянулись.

- В прошлое? Это возможно? – спросили они.

- Да, возможно. Мне нужно, чтобы вы отобрали солдата, который отправится в прошлое, предупредить меня самого в молодости о грядущей опасности.

Солдаты снова переглянулись.

- По мою душу Скайнет отправил машину, Т-888. Вряд ли киборг знает конкретное месторасположение, однако…

- При всём уважении, сэр, - перебил своего генерала второй капитан. – Как один солдат сможет выстоять в прошлом против машины?

- Это трудно, я согласен, но не невозможно. Машина будет действовать по протоколам инфильтрации. У бойца будет преимущество толпы. Легко скрыться, легко исчезнуть, легко вести наблюдение.

- Как насчёт привлечения армии? – спросил один из них.

- Исключено, - холодно произнёс Джон. – Любой контакт с армией и властями нельзя допустить. Никто не поверит, это раз, и упекут в психушку, это два. Мир до Судного Дня был иным. За подобные высказывания могли запросто счесть за психа, или вообще за психопата. Один шаг от тюрьмы или психушки.

- Непонятно одно, сэр, - озлобился один из капитанов. – Если Вы так доверяете машинам, почему не отправите одну из них? Гораздо легче машине уничтожить машину, чем посылать человека.

Джон заметил огоньки злости в глазах говорившего солдата.

- Во-первых, машины нужны здесь, и в большом количестве, а во-вторых – так увеличивается риск более раннего зарождения Скайнета.

Капитан усмехнулся. Перевёл взгляд на Кэмерон.

- Пошлите её. Раз Вы ей так доверяете, то почему бы не доверить и собственное спасение?..

- Это не обсуждается, - холодно ответил генерал.

- Неужели? Вы проводите больше времени с машиной, чем с людьми. Спросите любого солдата, он ответит, что Джон Коннор на привязи у киборга!

Джон не сводил с него глаз. Говоривший капитан явно не был настроен дружелюбно, более того – был готов и дальше изливать свою злость наружу.

- Это не обсуждается, - повторил лидер сопротивления.

- Раз это не обсуждается, то тогда я отказываюсь принимать Ваш приказ, генерал.

- Рискуешь потерять звание.

- Да мне плевать! Какой из Вас лидер, если Вы не доверяете даже собственным бойцам?..

Кэмерон понимала, что всё заходило слишком далеко. Солдаты были настроены решительно. Более того, они явно приготовили основную фразу напоследок. Кэмерон понимала, что перед Джоном встанет дилемма. Дилемма, в которой оба пути для Джона Коннора не будут иметь хорошие последствия.

- Как раз таки сейчас я и проявляю доверие. Посылаю человека в прошлое. Более того, он сможет прожить нормальную жизнь до Судного Дня. Возможно даже, предотвратить его.

- Ни один солдат не рискнёт идти на такое самоубийство, - солдат был непреклонен. – И дело тут даже не в доверии. Бросать своих товарищей на войне, а самому идти жить и развлекаться – солдаты не пойдут на такое.

Остальные капитаны полностью поддерживали говорившего офицера.

- Если эта штука, - солдат взглянул на Кэмерон, - не будет отправлена в прошлое, то мы сместим Вас с поста. Пусть Джон Коннор – надежда сопротивления. Но на данный момент наша надежда лежит на нас самих. Ваши идеи использования машин – они нас устраивают. Однако Вы сами говорили, что они всего лишь инструменты. А что в итоге? Они занимают посты, они раздают указы. Чёртов метал, да даже _эта_ тварь, и то сидит в одной комнате с _лидером_ сопротивления!.. Нет, это наше последнее слово. Мы не станем исполнять такой приказ, пока _эта _штука находится рядом с нами.

Лицо Джона похолодело. В глазах заиграла ярость и гнев. Солдат не сводил глаз со своего генерала, однако такой взгляд ему не очень-то и понравился. Пусть и человек, но Джон Коннор был способен одним лишь взглядом заставить вздрогнуть.

Кэмерон понимала, что Джон никогда не отошлёт её в прошлое. Но смещать его с поста лидера сопротивления – это полное поражение человечества в войне. Нет, никто не спорит, найдутся неплохие руководители и капитаны, однако сопротивление развалится на части, едва Джон перестанет быть лидером.

Она должна была помочь ему принять решение. Как она делала в последний месяц. Он всегда спрашивал её мнения, и нередко руководствовался ей советами. Потому что порой так приятно получить помощь…

И Кэмерон приняла решение. Как раз в тот момент, когда генерал был готов сорваться. Она приняла это решение с тяжёлым сердцем, ведь с одной стороны, она спасала его, но с другой стороны – убивала. Эта дилемма не имела другого выхода.

- Джон, - произнесла она. Он посмотрел на неё. – Я отправлюсь добровольно.

Холодная маска лидера сопротивления мгновенно улетучилась с лица. В глазах заиграло удивление, взгляд изменился на недопонимание. _Как, почему?.._

- Что? – он опешил. _Как ты могла такое сказать?.._

- Я отправлюсь добровольно.

Говоривший до этого капитан выглядел довольно. На его лице читалось злобное довольство ото всей ситуации. Как же, он таки добился своего!

- Это не обсуждается, - ответил Джон.

- Ты не понимаешь, - Кэмерон сделала шаг вперёд. – Ты не видишь всей ситуации.

- Мы согласны, - ухмыльнулся капитан.

- Заткнись! – Джон гневно посмотрел на офицера. – Выметайтесь отсюда, все!

Офицер ещё раз злобно улыбнулся, но развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Как и три других капитана.

Джон Коннор повернулся к Кэмерон, и с недопониманием посмотрел на неё.

- Что ты делаешь?

- Спасаю тебя, - печально ответила она.

- В каком смысле?..

- Разве ты не видишь? Я словно клин между тобой и сопротивлением. Ты доверяешь мне и заботишься обо мне, но ты не видишь, что никто другой в сопротивлении не принимает меня. Мне… мне приятно твоё отношение ко мне, но если я останусь здесь, то ты потеряешь лидерство. Это означает – конец войны. Сопротивление не выдержит войны без Джона Коннора. Скайнет победит, а я не хочу быть этому виной.

Джон с лёгким страхом слушал её слова. _Нет, я не могу… я не могу тебя отослать, не могу тебя потерять!.._

- Я не сделаю этого.

- Если ты не сделаешь этого, война будет проиграна, - в её голосе чувствовалась неподдельная печаль. Самая настоящая печаль. Она сама так не хотела уходить. Ведь в таком случае она оставит его одного. Одного посреди отчаяния и безнадёжности. Но если она этого не сделает – всё будет только хуже. – Ты должен, Джон. Я уже говорила тебе, что я не так важна для сопротивления. Важен ты. Ты должен отправить меня в прошлое.

Вся надежда внутри Джона Коннора начала медленно таять. С каждым её новым словом, он понимал, что потеряет всё.

_Я надеюсь, что в этот раз всё будет по-другому…_

Да, это действительно по-другому. Это гораздо хуже.

- Я не могу…

- Ты должен. Прости меня, Джон. Но для тебя есть только один способ быть в безопасности. Один способ победить.

- Это быть одному… - печально протянул он.

Джон закрыл глаза.

_Нет, этого не может быть… пожалуйста, пусть это окажется всего лишь сном…_

Но время шло, и ничего не происходило. Это не было сном. Это была жестокая реальность. Реальность, где надежда рушилась, и с каждым днём всё сильнее.

Джон отвернулся.

Он должен был отослать её в прошлое. Должен был, чтобы победить в войне. Должен был пожертвовать собственной надеждой, чтобы выиграть эту чёртову войну против Скайнета. И не было никакого другого шанса. Он не был уверен, что он такой уж единственный лидер на всё планете, но благодаря ему в свое время сопротивление сформировалось и дало отпор машинам.

Машинам, которые теперь помогали людям давать отпор против Скайнета.

Солдаты не видели, не признавали в машинах воли и желаний. Да, далеко не каждый терминатор был способен испытывать эмоции, пожалуй, только лишь Кэмерон, да ещё и Зевс, испытывали их как обычные люди. Люди видели них лишь орудия, не больше. Если бы они только знали…

- Я делаю это, чтобы спасти тебя, Джон, - сказала она. – Я делаю это, потому что…

- Пожалуйста, не говори этого… - с болью в голосе ответил Джон. Его дыхание постепенно учащалось, сердце начало биться быстрее. Нет, это не адреналин. Это неизбежность отчаяния. – Пожалуйста…

Она поняла, что этим сделает только хуже. И не стала этого говорить.

- Я предупрежу Зевса, - печально произнесла Кэмерон.

- Что ты скажешь ему? – со вздохом спросил Джон. Он всё ещё не был в силах посмотреть на неё, просто уставился в сторону, и словно смотрел перед собой.

- Я скажу ему, что мне нужно оставить его на время, - ответила Кэмерон. – Ему не нужно знать, что я не вернусь.

Джон тяжело вздохнул. Его морщины отражали боль на лице. Боль от неизбежной потери.

- Он ещё ребёнок, - продолжила говорить Кэмерон, в нотках её голоса читалась грусть. – Он многое знает, но он всё ещё ребёнок…

На лице Джона играла боль. Надежда, которая так теплилась в нём, таяла, и таяла всё быстрее. Это была неизбежность. Это была реальность. Это была судьба.

Это было отчаяние.

Он ничего не ответил ей. Он всё ещё не был в силах смотреть на это милое лицо, на котором неподдельно играла боль.

Кэмерон взяла его за руку. Его кожа была холодной. Джон не посмотрел на неё, но крепко сжал ладонь в своей руке.

- Прости меня, Джон. Но я должна. Только так я могу спасти тебя.

Он лишь кивнул.

Кэмерон опустила голову и с несколько секунд смотрела на пол перед собой. Потом отпустила его руку, и вышла из комнаты. Джон остался наедине со своими мыслями.

Нет. Он остался наедине со своим отчаянием. И со своей медленно затухавшей надеждой.

Кэмерон вошла в комнату, которую она делила вместе с Зевсом. Киборг сопротивления спокойно сидел за столом, решал математические задачи.

- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - печально сказала Кэмерон.

Зевс повернулся к ней. Слегка улыбнулся.

- Конечно, мам. Что случилось?

Однако Кэмерон не могла улыбаться. Это было свыше её сил, пусть даже и сил терминатора.

- Я должна уйти. Надолго.

Улыбка пропала с лица Зевса.

- Что случилось? – взволнованно спросил он.

- У меня специальное задание, - печально ответила она. – Я не знаю, когда я вернусь, но я вернусь, обязательно.

Зевс поднялся и подошёл к ней. Крепко обнял. Она обняла в ответ.

- Просто возвращайся, мам.

Он не знал, что она не вернётся. Он не знал, что это их последняя встреча, здесь в сопротивлении. Он лишь верил, что всё будет хорошо. Чему его всегда учила его мама.

- Я вернусь. К тебе. Я обязательно вернусь.

Она едва сдерживала слёзы. Её программная система помогала ей лучше контролировать процессы, однако чувства, что так теплились в ней, пересиливали любую систему и программу.

Они прервали объятие. Кэмерон, изо всех сил скрывая боль, улыбнулась ему. Сделала несколько шагов назад.

- Зевс. Я люблю тебя. Не ходи за мной, - печально сказала она, с грустной улыбкой.

- И я люблю тебя. Удачи, - немного не понимая, ответил Зевс.

Кэмерон развернулась и вышла из комнаты. Медленно шла по коридору. Даже не обращала внимания на выпады и оскорбления солдат, проходивших мимо. Она чувствовала только боль, она видела только боль.

Но это была боль не за себя. Её чувства можно запросто стереть с чипа, она ничего из этого не вспомнит. Будут лишь воспоминания о событиях, но не будет никаких переживаниях о событиях. Её боль была за Джона. За того человека, ради которого она готова была пожертвовать всем, и пожертвовала. Что он будет чувствовать, когда она уйдёт, когда её не будет рядом с ним? Он сказал ей, что Кэмерон была его последней надеждой. Люди, которые теряют последнюю надежду, всё равно, что умирают, и превращаются в ходячих мертвецов.

Она лишь надеялась, что Джон Коннор окажется достаточно сильным, чтобы пересилить в себе это отчаяние, и не умирать в душе.

Кэмерон шла по коридору, по бесконечно длинному коридору, пока не нашла пустую комнату и не заперлась в ней. А после дала волю слезам. Слезам от боли. От того, что она должна оставить одного того человека, который подарил ей жизнь.

Она плакала до тех пор, пока её искусственные слёзные железы не исчерпались. И готова была плакать дольше, если бы это только облегчило боль.

Если бы это только помогло…

**# # #**

_**ДЕНЬ ПРОЩАЛЬНОЙ НАДЕЖДЫ.**_

Сколько должно быть отдано жертв ради победы? Скольким надо пожертвовать, чтобы выиграть войну? Какая сила может помочь преодолеть отчаяние и угнетение постапокалиптического мира? Мира, где каждый день гибнут люди, но не за виски и колу, а за свободу. Где каждый день кто-то жертвует собой, чтобы жили другие.

Но порой отдать жизнь гораздо легче, чем пожертвовать собственной надеждой.

Едва сдерживая внутреннюю боль, боль от предстоящей потери, Джон Коннор молча стоял рядом с машиной времени. Стоял прямо рядом с двигателями. Дверь в это помещение была плотно заперта Джоном Генри, по просьбе лидера сопротивления. Через окошко на машину времени смотрели четыре капитана, в предвкушении от предстоящих событий. Они так жаждали увидеть исчезновение этой металлической, что злобно улыбались через окно.

Перед тем, как прийти в эту комнату, лидер сопротивления рассказал Кэмерон подробно об её задаче. О том, что лучше всего увезти Сару и Джона Коннор подальше из страны. Но если те решат сражаться – воспользоваться машиной времени, и отправиться в 2007 год. Туда, где начиналась война. Туда, где были бойцы сопротивления, ожидавшие команд и приказов.

Он также рассказал ей и о судьбе Т-1002. О том, что если она услышит специфический вопрос, «Вы присоединитесь к нам», ей нужно будет пожертвовать чипом. Это было ради войны, ради победы. Джон сказал ей, что он не хотел для неё такой судьбы, но выхода могло и не остаться. Если ему не удастся отправить в прошлое терминатора, с целью отдать чип, то выхода действительно может не остаться.

Но Кэмерон не могла вернуться в 2027 год. Даже если бы она воспользовалась машиной времени, которую Инженер построил в банке, Скайнет изменил события настолько, что вовсю начала развиваться новая временная ветка. Джон Генри мог отправить кого-либо в эту иную временную ветку. Однако сделать это в прошлом было невозможно. Джон Коннор, в 2027 году, никогда больше не увидит Кэмерон Филлипс.

Это был их последний день вместе…

Они оба сейчас стояли в комнате с машиной времени. Кэмерон – аккурат посередине. Джон немного поодаль, в нескольких шагах.

Когда генерал начал говорить с Кэмерон, их голоса были прекрасно слышны офицерам, однако сами офицеры ничего им сказать не могли. Джон Генри, искусственный интеллект, отключил микрофон и запер дверь к машине времени.

- Это наше прощание, - проговорил Джон, глядя на печальные карие глаза второй в сопротивлении.

Он вздохнул.

- Я установил программу на твоём чипе. Дэнни Дайсон создал подпрограмму, которая, реагируя на определённый набор слов, автоматически запускается и начинает работать. Проще говоря – я скажу одну фразу, и все твои чувства, все твои эмоции сотрутся.

Джон печально и тяжело вздохнул. Посмотрел в пол.

- Я установил блоки. Теперь ты всё помнишь лишь с нашей с тобой встречи в лаборатории.

- Когда ты дал мне имя.

Он снова протяжно вздохнул. Но не поднял глаз.

- Да… тогда.

Он взглянул на один из двигателей.

- Я хотел бы, чтобы у нас с тобой было больше времени. Ты подарила мне надежду, надежду на нормальную жизнь, и я мечтал, что когда-то я смогу эту жизнь найти. Вместе с тобой.

Солдаты поражённо слушали то, что сейчас говорил лидер сопротивления. Вовсе не то, что они рассчитывал услышать от своего генерала.

- Когда я узнал, от тебя, что Элисон для меня потеряна навсегда, я не впал в отчаяние по одной простой причине – ты подарила мне надежду. И эта надежда была тем единственным, что держало меня все эти дни. Что не давало мне опустить руки и не забросить себя в отчаяние.

Джон опустил глаза.

- Мне было неважно, что ты машина. Глядя в твои глаза, слушая твой голос, наблюдая за твоим лицом, я… в тебе не было ничего механического. Ничего искусственного. Ты человек. Самый настоящий человек, способный чувствовать, и я абсолютно уверен, что в тебе есть душа. То самое, чего никогда не будет в Скайнете. Никогда не будет ни в одной его машине. Кроме тебя.

Джон сдерживал себя. Боль накатывала всё сильнее, боль от неизбежности…

- Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось делать выбор, и делать это за меня. Мне очень жаль, что тебе придётся уйти, как раз в тот момент, когда ты… когда ты завершила свой путь. Путь к человечности. Ведь это по моей вине тебе придётся делать это. Я прошу у тебя прощения за это. Я слишком поторопился. Слишком поторопился с машинами, сделал вас не только орудием, но и стал поощрять вас, когда требовалось подождать. Это из-за меня солдаты так ненавидят тебя. Это моя вина, что на тебя постоянно набрасывались, постоянно оскорбляли, пытались унизить. Я так сожалею, Кэмерон, что тебе пришлось всё это терпеть, и терпеть всё ради меня.

Джон снова посмотрел в сторону, на один из двигателей, избегая взгляда с Кэмерон. Но если бы он посмотрел на неё, то увидел бы, как по её лицу текли слёзы.

- Я надеялся, что мою идею примут как должное. Я не принял в расчёт то, что моё отношение к машинам было другим. Я никогда не относился к машинам с ненавистью. Но то, что ты показала мне в нашу первую встречу, ещё до того, как я перепрограммировал тебя, убедило меня в том, что ты чудо. Ты не просто машина. Нет. Никогда. Только не для меня.

Он, наконец, посмотрел ей в глаза. В её наполненные болью карие глаза.

- Я так надеялся, что никогда не потеряю тебя. Я так надеялся, что я закончу эту войну, и останусь с тобой. Но этого не будет. Для меня этого не будет уже никогда.

Он вздохнул, и снова отвёл взгляд.

- Однако тебе будет проще. Ты отправишься в прошлое, на защиту Джона Коннора. И я надеюсь, что ты обретёшь то, чего я не мог подарить тебе здесь. Счастье.

По её лицу всё сильнее текли слёзы. Солдаты, наблюдавшие за ними обоими, нашли совсем не то, что они себе представляли. В их воображении киборг управлял, и жестоко управлял Джоном Коннором, но вышло совсем не так. Лидер сопротивления не лгал, когда говорил, что никто им не руководил. Он был лидером. Он всегда был лидером.

Солдаты недоумённо переглядывались между собой. Они не понимали того, что сейчас происходило перед ними.

Но Джон Коннор всё продолжал говорить.

- Не волнуйся за меня. Не волнуйся за мой мир. Когда ты услышишь эту фразу, ты не вспомнишь, что когда-то что-то чувствовала и ощущала. Ты не вспомнишь Зевса, ибо в противном случае это только ухудшит твоё выполнение задачи. Мне очень жаль, Кэмерон, что тебе пришлось всё это вынести, и только лишь ради понимания, что у тебя есть душа. Что у тебя есть жизнь. Что ты не просо имитируешь, но ощущаешь эту жизнь.

Он снова опустил глаза.

- Я верю, что тебя ждёт только хорошее, там, в прошлом. Потому что за все твои жертвы, которые ты принесла ради меня, ты заслужила более спокойную жизнь, чем у тебя была здесь. Прости меня, Кэмерон…

Она подошла к нему. Нежно провела рукой по его щеке.

- Джон, - он услышал её ломающийся голос. Ломающийся от боли. – Мне тоже очень жаль, Джон. Что мне придётся оставлять тебя одного. Но ты должен понять – никогда не теряй надежды. Живи. Выиграй войну. Никогда не позволяй отчаянию захватить тебя.

Лицо Джона помрачнело ещё сильнее. Он понимал, что она была права, что нельзя было предаваться отчаянию, но… но он не мог. Вся та надежда, что была внутри него, вся та вера, которая поддерживала его – они умирали. С каждым новым произнесённым словом, внутри него умирала вера и умирала надежда.

А вместе с ними умирал и он сам.

- Скажи эту фразу, Джон, - он услышал её печальный, обрывавшийся голос. – Не надо делать больнее, просто скажи эту фразу.

- Не я должен произнести эти слова. А ты. Эти слова… это то, что подарила мне твоя надежда. Это то, что ты так хотела понять. И это то, что ты ощутила ещё до того, как поняла это. Я не могу сказать это. Не потому что я не хочу. Потому что… просто не могу.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Лидер сопротивления, генерал армии людей, и машина, терминатор третьего поколения.

Кэмерон не сразу догадалась, о чём говорил Джон, однако когда она поняла, когда эти самые слова сами всплыли в её сознании, ещё одна слеза скатилась по её лицу. Потому что именно из-за этого, именно поэтому им так было больно расставаться друг с другом.

- Скажи мне, - проговорила Кэмерон. – Это правда? Эта самая фраза – это правда?

- Да, - грустно ответил лидер сопротивления. – Это правда.

- Буду ли я помнить этот разговор после того, как произнесу её?

- Да, - также ответил он. – В деталях.

С несколько мгновений она стояла неподвижно, и смотрела ему в глаза. Но потом, отбросив любые колебания, она обняла его и поцеловала, в губы. С тем желанием, которое она носила внутри себя все эти дни.

Однако вместо того, чтобы растеряться, Джон сам ответил на поцелуй. Он сам так хотел этого, что не мог себя сдержать в данный момент.

Солдаты ошарашено наблюдали за ними. Они видели то, чего никак не ожидали увидеть. Не было никакого контроля со стороны киборга, не было никакого влияния. Теперь они понимали, почему Кэмерон всегда так резко реагировала, когда кто-то обижал или оскорблял лидера сопротивления. Теперь они понимали, почему генерал так доверял ей. Теперь они осознавали, что на самом деле было между Джоном Коннором и киборгом по имени Кэмерон.

И вся их ненависть резко пропала. Этот разговор, который только что произошёл между лидером сопротивления и машиной, показал им, как сильно ошибались они, когда пытались вывести генерала на чистую воду.

Они только что уничтожили последнюю надежду Джона Коннора. Это из-за них она отправлялась в прошлое, пускай и с хорошей целью, пускай и спасти лидера сопротивления.

И они видели, что это не Джон начал целовать её. Это была Кэмерон, кто поцеловала его.

И это была не страсть. Это была любовь. Самая настоящая любовь, столь редкая в этом отчаянном и безнадёжном мире…

Их желания столкнулись друг с другом. Желания киборга и желания человека. Они мечтали, оба, об этом моменте, и теперь они его получили. Каждое новое движение их губ приносило кратковременную радость, убивавшую любое отчаяние.

Это был поцелуй, который окончательно отбросил все преграды между ними. Поцелуй, в котором они признавались друг другу в своих чувствах. Поцелуй, где они нашли, пускай такое недолгое, но счастье.

Но как бы они не хотели забыться, как бы они не хотели избежать расставания, они были должны остановиться.

Джон прервал их поцелуй.

- Не надо… - печально произнёс он, с грустью посмотрев в её глаза. – Как бы сильно я не хотел этого, пойми, это причинит лишь большую боль… пожалуйста.

Кэмерон сделала шаг назад. Потом другой. Третий. Вскоре она стояла уже в центре комнаты.

- Присмотри за Зевсом за меня, - сказала она.

- Присмотрю, - устало ответил лидер сопротивления.

- Прежде, чем я произнесу эту фразу, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Джон Коннор. Я рада знакомству с тобой. Я благодарна, что ты подарил мне жизнь. Подарил мне свободу от Скайнета, пускай и столькими жертвами. Прости и меня, за всю ту боль, что причинила тебе. Я надеюсь, что ты не потеряешь надежды. Ты был рождён победить. Твоя судьба – победить Скайнет. А я не важна для сопротивления.

- Ты важна для меня. Остальное значения не имеет.

Она улыбнулась, пускай слабо и печально, но улыбнулась.

- Иди, - проговорил Джон. – Джону Коннору в прошлом ты нужна больше, чем мне.

- Я рада знакомству с тобой, - сказала она. – Я рада, что мне выпал шанс узнать лидера сопротивления, и помочь ему, в этой войне. Спасибо, что подарил мне жизнь.

Она поняла, что настал момент. Она знала, почему он сам не мог произнести эти слова. Не потому, что он не признавал этого, а потому, что это ещё сильнее убивало его надежду.

Она улыбнулась.

- Я люблю тебя, Джон, и ты любишь меня.

Четыре капитана, стоявшие в этот момент за пределами комнаты, но видевшие всё своими глазами, наконец, признали свою неправоту. Услышав, насколько искренне Кэмерон произнесла эту фразу, они поняли свои ошибки. Они поняли, почему сам лидер сопротивления был груб с любым, кто плохо обращался с Кэмерон.

Потому что солдаты отказывались принимать в машинах хорошее. То, что Джон Коннор постоянно им пытался донести. Что далеко не каждая машина – это всего лишь орудие. Есть и такие машины, которые способны _быть _людьми, а не имитировать их. И Кэмерон была ярким тому примером. Потому что она не была Элисон Янг. Она была абсолютно другой личностью.

Джон Коннор был единственным, кто видел это. К сожалению, он был только единственным.

- Нам надо остановить их, - проговорил один из капитанов. – Нам нужен лидер в нормальном состоянии!

Капитан постучал по стеклу. Однако его стук пропал даром – стекло было достаточно толстым, и удары были слишком глухими. Джон Коннор не слышал его.

…Эмоции мгновенно пропали с её лица. После услышанной фразы программа самозапустилась, и начала полное удаление существующих эмоций. Через сто двадцать секунд работа будет завершена. Все её чувства будут стёрты. Блоки памяти – воспоминания о Зевсе, о том, что случилось до того, как она была перепрограммирована – установятся. Зачем всё это?..

Она отправлялась в другой мир. Туда, где ей предстоит по-новому изучить жизнь, по-новому принимать человечность. Потому что человечество до Судного Дня было другим. И Кэмерон должна была стать другой. Она должна будет заново открыть для себя всё то, что открыла вместе с Джоном Коннором здесь, в 2027 году.

Но в одном лидер сопротивления был уверен точно. Независимо от временных веток – Джон Коннор всегда относился к машинам иначе. Он не ненавидел их. И лидер сопротивления был уверен, что Кэмерон сможет найти счастье для себя в том прошлом, куда она отправлялась.

Когда она снова запустилась, то вся её программная структура изменилась. Теперь она стала такой, какой была изначально, какой Скайнет её задумал. За единственным исключением – блоки. Блоки на воспоминания и на сам Скайнет. Во всём остальном она была профессиональным инфильтратором.

Инфильтратором по имени Кэмерон Филлипс.

Джон не сводил с неё глаз. Теперь перед ним неподвижно стояла киборг. Да, с воспоминаниями о разговорах и беседах. Да, с возможностями к развитию эмоционально. Но киборг.

- Джон Генри, - печально произнёс лидер сопротивления. – Запускай передачу.

- Тебе лучше покинуть комнату, Джон Коннор, иначе…

- Просто запускай передачу, - перебил его генерал.

Мгновением спустя раздался звук запущенных двигателей реактивных самолётов. Вслед за ними – первый разряд.

Джону было неважно, что по нему мог попасть случайный разряд. Он не сводил глаз с пустого лица Кэмерон Филлипс; она же в свою очередь смотрела на него. Обратный отсчёт от десяти секунд.

Но для Джона эти десять секунд превратились в целые минуты. Перед его глазами, на фоне электрических разрядов, пока он смотрел на пустое лицо Кэмерон, проносились моменты из его жизни…

* * *

_- Привет, - Джон улыбнулся._

_- Привет… - девушка засмущалась. Перед ней был сам Джон Коннор!.._

_- Как твоё имя?_

_- Эл… Элисон Янг…_

_- Капрал? – спросил Джон. – Я слышал о тебе…_

_Девушка залилась краской. Не может быть, он слышал о ней!_

_- Рад познакомиться с тобой, Элисон._

_- Я тоже…_

* * *

_Раздался одинокий стук в дверь._

_- Войдите, - сказал Джон._

_В комнату вошла девушка. Та самая девушка, которая только что, вместе со своим отрядом, уничтожила вражеский наземный взвод машин._

_- Вечер, капрал, - Джон улыбнулся. Указал на стул. Девушка села. – Что ты можешь сказать мне об этом бункере?_

_- Просторный и вместительный, для меня. Я, если честно, здесь ни разу до сегодняшнего дня не была, но раз меня позвали…_

_- Ты бы хотела остаться здесь?_

_- Здесь? – удивилась она. – Но ведь.. здесь же только те, у которых есть особый допуск… люди которым Джон Коннор доверяет лично._

_- Вот именно поэтому я тебя и спрашиваю._

_Элисон с удивлением смотрела на полковника Коннора. _

_- Да. Я поздравляю тебя с повышением, лейтенант Янг. _

_- Лейтенант?.. Но я же… _

_Девушка растерялась. Её лицо залилось краской._

_- Добро пожаловать, лейтенант Янг, в бункер Депо-1. Я очень рад, что мне доведётся работать с таким человеком, как ты. Я наслышан о твои талантах и успехах, которых становится всё больше и больше. И я искренне рад тому, что в этом бункере будет такой человек, как ты. Добро пожаловать._

_Лицо девушки покраснело ещё сильнее._

_- Спасибо… - прошептала она._

* * *

_- Я хочу сообщить тебе кое-что, - произнёс Джон. – Учитывая твои невероятные военные способности, я решил принять тебя в ряды своего высшего круга._

_- Высшего круга?.. – удивлённо переспросила она. – Но разве…_

_- За твои таланты, и за твоё невероятное желание… сделать мир лучше. Ты вдохновляешь даже меня._

_Девушка покраснела._

_- Поздравляю тебя с повышением. Я делаю тебя капитаном._

_- Спасибо, сэр._

_- Не надо, Эли. Просто, Джон. Никакого сэр._

_- Хорошо, Джон. Спасибо._

* * *

_Они стояли на крыше развалившегося небоскрёба. Вернее, на каком-то этаже, а не на крыше. Выше подняться было нельзя. Да это и не важно. Луна светила вовсю, освещая руины Лос-Анджелеса. _

_Элисон посмотрела вниз._

_- Машины наступают, - сказала она. – Скоро их здесь будет целая сотня._

_- Я знаю, - сказал Джон. – Именно поэтому мы сейчас здесь с тобой и находимся. _

_- Но я думала, что ты привёл меня сюда не ради того, чтобы посчитать количество машин._

_- Верно. Я привёл тебя сюда не за этим._

_Он посмотрел в ночное небо._

_- Я привел тебя сюда, чтобы мы могли с тобой побыть наедине. Недолго. И на фоне ночной луны._

_Элисон посмотрела в ночное небо. Звёзд видно не было, зато луна ярко светила, освещая остатки когда-то крупного города._

_Они стояли в такой тишине несколько минут, пока Элисон не нарушила её:_

_- Ты знаешь, я давно хотела это сказать. Мне не важно, что ты чуть ли не вдвое старше меня. Для меня возраст не имеет значения. Гораздо важнее то, что внутри. У тебя сильное сердце и сильная надежда. И знаешь, - она посмотрела ему в глаза, - может, я зря говорю тебе это, но мне кажется, что я люблю тебя._

_Джон улыбнулся. Обнял её._

_- Такое не может быть сказано зря, Эли. Я тоже люблю тебя. Всем своим сердцем._

* * *

_- Хватит, Джон, - твёрдо сказала Элисон. – Одна ночь ничего не изменит._

_- Я не хочу привлекать к тебе внимания. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Эли._

_- Всё будет хорошо._

_- Я хотел бы в это верить, но я не хочу вреда для тебя._

_- Я ценю твою заботу, Джон. Но я также ценю твои и свои чувства. И я хочу этого._

_Джон вздохнул._

_- Знаешь, порой мне кажется, что…_

_- Генерал, закрой рот, - она улыбнулась. – Будь что будет, но завтрашний день может не настать, а я не хочу упускать свой шанс._

_Не раздумывая, без колебаний, она крепко обхватила его плечи руками и страстно поцеловала его. Но что ещё больше её обрадовало, так это то, что Джон даже не стал сопротивляться. А наоборот._

_Они так и целовались, пока Джон не отвёл её к себе в личную комнату, где поцелуй перерос в нечто большее…_

* * *

_- Что случилось? – глаза Джона были полны гневом. – Где она?_

_- Сэр…_

_- Где она?!_

_- Сэр, Скайнет схватил её. Она у Скайнета._

_Генерал обрушил кулак на стол. По дереву пробежалась лёгкая трещина. С несколько секунд Джон Коннор гневно смотрел перед собой._

_Потом холодно посмотрел на майора._

_- Собери отряд. Я иду на её поиски._

_- Сэр…_

_- Живо!_

* * *

_Джон смотрел в её лицо. Он знал, что нужно делать – она должна быть убита, за то, что сейчас совершила. Убила шестерых. Но он не мог… это лицо… Он не мог причинить ему боль. Да, это не Элисон. Да, это киборг. И он потерял её… потерял?_

_- Что… что случилось с Элисон? – тихо спросил он._

_По её лицу протекла ещё одна слеза._

_- Она мертва… - грустно ответила киборг._

_Джон поднялся. Его глаза увлажнились. Ему все говорили вокруг, что она мертва, что её уже не спасти, но он до последнего верил… и напрасно…_

* * *

_Киборг улыбнулась. Джон не видел ни капли имитации в этой улыбке, она была настоящей. Терминатор слезла со стола и подошла к Джону. _

_- Спасибо, - сказала она._

_- Итак. Как твоё имя, боец?_

_Киборг не переставала улыбаться. Джон улыбнулся ей в ответ._

_- Меня зовут Кэмерон Филлипс._

* * *

_Она заметила его грустный взгляд, и улыбка исчезла с её лица. Она отвела взгляд в сторону и посмотрела на дверь. _

_- Прости, Джон, - тихо сказала она. _

_Джон сел на койке._

_- Не стоит, Кэмерон, - мягко ответил он. – Всё в… в порядке…_

_- Нет, Джон, - она снова посмотрела на него. – Тебе больно. Каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на меня, я вижу в твоих глазах боль. Каждый раз, когда я улыбаюсь, я напоминаю тебе Элисон. И мне непонятно, зачем ты сделал меня второй во всём сопротивлении, и своим телохранителем, если это причиняет тебе такие мучения._

_Джон впитывал каждое слово. Она говорила это искренне. Она действительно не понимала его решения, и не хотела причинять ему боль. Может быть, она и не помнила того момента, когда целилась в него, и что тогда смогла ощущать, но эти чувства вновь нахлынули на неё. Джон не смог не удивиться, но он словно бы понял, что делал что-то неправильно. Делал что-то не так._

_- Это не твоя вина, так что тебе не за что извиняться, - как можно более мягко сказал Джон. - Ты в данный момент – единственная, кому я могу доверить защиту самого себя. Ты киборг. Это делает тебя сильнее. Но то, что ты уникальный киборг, позволяет мне думать, что ты сможешь справиться и с нечто большим._

* * *

- _Я делаю это для сопротивления. Для людей. Человеческая жизнь священна. Что бы ни случилось, это честь для меня, генерал. Спасибо за всё. Я стольким обязана тебе. Ты подарил мне жизнь, теперь я возвращаю её тебе. Запускаю сигнал._

_Он увидел, как она повернулась в его сторону. Он увидел её лицо, с такого расстояния. Он слышал рёв приближавшихся Пантер. Он видел, как она смотрела на него, её грустную улыбку. И он ничего не мог изменить. Если она остановится, они все погибнут. Но Джон даже не слышал звуки битвы вокруг себя. Он просто хотел добраться до неё, сделать хотя бы что-то, чтобы предотвратить это, потому что он понимал – если она умрёт, его надежда умрёт тоже. Его желания умрут._

_Он сам может умереть._

_Он бежал к ней так быстро, как только мог, когда увидел, как она начала запускать сигнал._

_- НЕТ! – Джон прокричал во весь голос. – Нет, КЭМЕРОН!.._

* * *

_- У тебя учащённый пульс, - монотонно произнесла она. – Твои зрачки расширены. Дыхание неровное. Ты волнуешься, Джон._

_- Да, я волнуюсь за тебя! – ответил он._

_- Почему? – спросила Кэмерон. Впервые за весь их разговор, Джон услышал перемену интонации. Впервые. – Почему ты так не хотел, чтобы я пожертвовала собой?_

_- Потому что больше у меня никого не осталось, - произнёс он._

* * *

_- Ты моя единственная надежда, Кэмерон… - печально произнёс он. – Я не хочу тебя потерять. Никогда._

_- Я всегда буду с тобой, - ответила она. – Моя цель защищать тебя. Я тебя не оставлю._

_- Я хочу в это верить, и не хочу тебя потерять… я так хочу в это верить, Кэмерон…_

* * *

Её лицо уже почти исчезло среди электрических разрядов и синей сферы, однако он всё ещё видел её. А она видела его. Она видела его лицо. Она видела, как одинокая слеза скатилась из его глаза по его лицу, и словно бы невзначай вспомнила, что если слёзы начинают течь из правого глаза, то это были слёзы радости, но если из левого – то это слёзы от боли.

Значит, Джону Коннору было больно.

Джон Коннор смотрел, в последний раз в своей жизни смотрел на Кэмерон. Она уже почти скрылась среди огромного количества электрических разрядов, которые просто чудом не попадали по лидеру сопротивления, каждый раз обходя его стороной.

Ему это было неважно. Ему было теперь уже ничего не важно. Ни то, что творилось вокруг, ни крики солдат, ни их стук по стеклу. Ничего. Только Кэмерон и её постепенное исчезновение в пространстве и времени.

Джон чувствовал, как словно целая частица его самого отпадала и отмирала сейчас. Как угасала в нём надежда. Как терялась в забытьи вера. Не оставалось внутри него ничего, что делало его человеком.

Он был по-прежнему лидером сопротивления. Он был по-прежнему генералом.

Но Джон Коннор медленно умирал.

Перед тем, как исчезнуть, Кэмерон улыбнулась ему. Лёгкой и невинной улыбкой. Той самой, какой она улыбнулась тогда в лаборатории, когда он дал ей имя.

Он хотел было улыбнуться в ответ, но не смог… это было выше его сил. Боль не давал пошевелить уголками губ. Всё, что он смог сделать – это лишь небольшой, едва заметный кивок. Кэмерон видела это.

А в следующий миг сфера исчезла. Как исчезли и последние крупицы надежды внутри Джона Коннора.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени. Час? День? Неделя? Джону Коннору это было неважно. Теперь было ничего не важно. Он не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг. Ни на затухавшие лопасти двигателей. Ни на слова Джона Генри. Ни на стук в дверь.

Лидер сопротивления. Да. Но больше не было того Джона Коннора, который дарил и приносил надежду людям. Теперь вообще не было Джона Коннора. Был лишь человек, который когда-то носил это имя. И теперь он просто неподвижно стоял и смотрел, на то место, где только что исчезла его последняя надежда на нормальную жизнь. Надежда, посланная ему врагом. Надежда, которую он получил в тот момент, когда так в ней нуждался. И потерял тогда, когда вся его жизнь держалась лишь на одной надежде.

Её звали Кэмерон Филлипс…

* * *

_Это не конец истории о Будущем-Джоне, так как многое осталось недосказанным. Однако ожидать от него хотя бы какой-то человечности в будущем я не советую. Поэтому следующая глава и называется "Мучение"._


	9. 6, Его страдания

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 6. Его страдания**

**Июнь 1999**

Ночь.

Спокойная и безлюдная долина не ожидала ничего сверхъестественного и нереального. Разумеется, ничего и не предвещало этого.

Слегка подсохшие кусты плавно колыхались на лёгком ветру, пока внезапно не раздался первый электрический разряд, небольшой, но довольно неожиданный. За первым разрядом, через несколько секунд, последовал второй. За ним третий, четвёртый, и вот прежде спокойно колыхавшиеся кусты загорелись.

В долине медленно формировалась голубоватая сфера. Она всё росла и росла, пока не достигла своего максимального размера, и оглушительный электрический залп мерно пронёсся среди горевших кустов.

Сфера исчезла, оставив после себя идеально ровное углубление. В самом центре сидела обнажённая девушка. Несколько секунд она не двигалась. Потом осторожно подняла голову, и медленно поднялась сама. Огляделась. Присмотрелась в ночь.

Её лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Пустота. Ничего больше. В её глазах не было жизни.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на звёзды. Примерно пару минут она просто смотрела в ночное небо, пока не опустила голову, и не убедилась, что она оказалась там и тогда, где и когда ей и нужно было появиться.

Девушка спокойно вышла из углубления, даже не обратив внимания ни на невероятно жаркую землю, ни на огоньки, что окружали это углубление. Её это ни тревожило, ни интересовало. Она преследовала собственные цели. Вернее, _пока_ она преследовала лишь одну единственную цель. Найти подходящую по её размерам одежду.

Внутри неё словно бы была пустота. Безусловно, она помнила только что состоявшийся разговор с лидером сопротивления. Слово в слово. Всё то, что произошло только что, вернее, уже двадцать лет спустя. Двадцать лет спустя в том будущем, которое уже никогда не случится.

Она не знала, почему она поцеловала его. Что вызывало такую реакцию. Ни один инфильтрационный протокол, ни одна программа человеческого поведения не выдавала подходящего вывода на это действие. Почему? Почему она так поступила?

Вопросов было много. Как и непонятных пока ответов. Лидер сопротивления сказал, что она сможет найти здесь счастье. Но что такое счастье – она не знала.

Он отправил её в прошлое на несколько дней раньше, чем прибудет её противник. Т-888. Пока она должна была привыкнуть к этому миру. Привыкнуть к людям. Генерал обмолвился, что здесь и сейчас они вели себя иначе. И ей следовало изучить окружающую среду, и оценить человеческое поведение. Сделать множество выводов.

Найти Джона Коннора. И внедриться к нему в доверие.

Да. Сейчас он был на тридцать лет моложе. Внешне – такой же подросток, как и она сама. Самый оптимальный вариант – познакомиться с ним в школе. Вот только он постоянно переезжал, основываясь на словах лидера сопротивления. А искать по всему штату - у неё просто не было времени.

Было много вопросов. Вопросов о человечности. Вопросов о предстоящем будущем. Вернее, о том будущем, которое придётся им самим вершить, учитывая то будущее, которое уже свершилось, но уже никогда не будет достигнуто. Она знала, что ей придётся лгать, постоянно лгать о том будущем, чтобы Джон поступал так, и действовал так, как его обязывала поступать судьба. Её миссия включала в себя не только защиту Джона Коннора. Но и большинство побочных заданий. В 2007 году появлялось всё больше и больше терминаторов, и каждый требовал отдельного подхода и ликвидации. Дел было много. Настолько много, что не хватило бы и одного месяца для устранения всех угроз.

А ещё была Т-1002. И слова лидера сопротивления о том, что возможно придётся отдать ей чип. После весьма специфического вопроса. И слова лидера сопротивления о том, что он сам не хотел, чтобы она отдавала свой чип. Что в таком случае для неё был только один выход – смерть.

Но самый главный вопрос о человечности – что такое любовь? В чём заключалась любовь?

Кэмерон надеялась найти ответ на тот вопрос, когда встретит и познакомится с Джоном, молодым Джоном Коннором. Ведь он, как она знала со слов лидера сопротивления, всегда относился к машинам иначе. Всегда видел в них нечто большее, чем просто куски металла.

И Кэмерон надеялась узнать ответы на вопросы о человечности. Чтобы самой когда-нибудь стать человеком.

_**# # #**_

**Ноябрь 2027**

**За пять минут до отправления Кэмерон в прошлое.**

Зевс вошёл в комнату, которая сейчас принадлежала полностью искусственному интеллекту. Это была операционная комната Джона Генри. Здесь был мозг интеллекта, созданного Саванной Уивер. Здесь было его сердце.

- Здравствуй, Джон Генри, - сказал Зевс.

Не то, чтобы они часто общались между собой, киборг всего лишь пару раз бывал здесь, однако ему нравилось разговаривать с искусственным интеллектом. Словно бы друзья.

- Здравствуй, Зевс, - немного печально произнёс Джон Генри.

- Ты звучишь не так же, как в прошлую нашу встречу, Джон Генри.

- Многое изменилось, Зевс, - всё так же печально ответил интеллект.

- Что именно?

- Мы на войне. Война требует жертв. Даже от лидера сопротивления.

Всё весёлое настроение Зевса как-то разом улетучилось.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, Джон Генри? Какие жертвы?

- Что ты можешь сказать мне об отношении людей, солдат сопротивления, к Кэмерон?

- К моей маме? – удивился киборг.

- Да.

Зевс призадумался.

- Ну… они не очень-то хорошо к ней относились. Часто зло смотрели на неё. А что случилось?

- Что ты можешь сказать мне об отношении Джона Коннора к Кэмерон? – Джон Генри проигнорировал вопрос киборга.

Зевс определённо не понимал всего того, что сейчас здесь говорилось. _Зачем он это спрашивает?_

- Ну… по её словам… он всегда был добр к ней. Всегда улыбался рядом с ней. В общем, ему всегда была, - как это говорится? – приятна её компания. Я даже уверен, что, э-э, они любят друг друга. Не знаю, возможно ли это, любовь между _нами_ и людьми…

- Ты абсолютно прав, Зевс, - вновь печально ответил Джон Генри.

- Зачем ты спрашиваешь это?

- Напряжение между солдатами и Джоном Коннором достигло своего пика. Он был вынужден отправить её в прошлое, чтобы избежать…

- ЧТО? – Зевс не поверил своим ушам. Вернее, искусственным органам слуха. _В прошлое?.. _

- Лидер сопротивления сейчас в комнате с машиной времени, отправляет её в прошлое, чтобы он смог победить в войне. Если бы она этого не сделала, то…

Но Зевс уже не слушал его. Он уже бежал по коридору в сторону той самой комнаты, где была машина времени.

Через буквально минуту он уже был в небольшом предбаннике, где стояли четыре капитана, заведовавших этим бункером. Но он не смотрел на них. Он смотрел сквозь окно, сквозь толстое окно, туда, в комнату, где только что, прямо на его глазах, исчезла голубоватая сфера, унося вместе с собой единственного человека, не машину, но человека, которая все эти дни дарила ему тепло и доброту.

Его маму.

- НЕТ! – крикнул он, но было уже поздно. Солдаты вздрогнули от его крика и посмотрели в его сторону. Увидев незнакомое лицо, они немного опешили, но дальше всё было только чудесатее и чудесатее.

Зевс с одного удара ногой вышиб металлическую дверь в комнату с машиной времени. С одного удара. Даже если бы люди и открыли эту дверь, потребовалось бы не меньше шестерых.

Зевс ворвался внутрь. Но было уже поздно. Кэмерон отправилась в прошлое.

Навсегда.

Киборг невероятно быстро пронёсся мимо неподвижно стоявшего Джона, очутился на том самом месте, где _она _только что была. В самом центре комнаты. Несколько секунд он неподвижно смотрел на пол, не понимая ничего происходящего. Зачем? Почему?..

Он обернулся. В нём бурлила злость. _Как он мог с ней так поступить?.._ Однако опешил от лица лидера сопротивления. Не было ни улыбок. Ни злости. Ничего.

Мёртвое лицо. Мёртвые глаза.

Одинокий след на его лице от только что скатившейся слезы. Зевс никогда не видел его таким. Улыбавшимся – да. Грубым – да. Но не мёртвым.

Киборг не понимал ничего из того, что здесь только произошло.

- Где… где она? – спросил он. – Где моя мама? Куда ты отправил её?

Четыре капитана только что испытали новый шок. Не хватало узнать о том, что машины могли что-то _чувствовать_, так более того, воспитывать детей! Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, какую вину они сейчас ощущали. Солдаты, из-за своей слепоты, из-за нежелания признавать положительные черты в машинах, которые так легко смог увидеть Джон Коннор, только что, можно сказать, разрушили жизнь единственной надежде людей на победу в этой войне.

Джон взглянул на Зевса. Невероятно пугающим мёртвым взглядом. Не было больше никакой жизни в этих глазах. Вообще ничего.

- В прошлом, - спокойно ответил он. Ни злости. Ни ненависти. Ни радости. Просто спокойствие в голосе, которое никак не вязалось с его мёртвым взглядом.

- Зачем?.. Почему?..

- Спасти меня, - также спокойно ответил он. – Спасти сопротивление. Победить в войне.

- Почему ты отправил её туда?..

- Она вызвалась сама, - Джон перевёл взгляд на капитанов, стоявших в соседнем помещении. – Из-за них.

Зевс посмотрел на людей. _Сама?.. Из-за них?.._

- Из-за них? – недоумённо спросил он.

- Она спасла меня от них, - спокойно ответил генерал.

Несколько секунд Зевс недоумённо смотрел сквозь небольшое стекло на четырёх бойцов сопротивления. Но постепенно он начал понимать. И теперь он понял, почему Джон Генри спросил его об отношении людей к Кэмерон. Несмотря на то, что чувства в этот момент пересиливали большинство его процессов, логика по-прежнему безотказно выдавала необходимые выводы. Теперь он понял смысл этих слов.

А ещё он понял, почему Джон сказал, что она _спасла_ его. Потому что если бы она не сделала этого, ненависть перекинулась бы с неё на лидера сопротивления, и тогда им обоим пришлось бы не только страдать, но и уйти. Возможно – уйти навсегда.

Мгновенно киборг, в глазах которого мелькнула дикая злость, вскинул руку, и в полёте она трансформировалась в плазменную пушку. Перчатка порвалась сразу же. Вся рука, вплоть до предплечья, за пару секунд преобразилась в самое мощное плазменное оружие, когда-либо созданное. Капитаны отошли на несколько шагов, но ничто бы не спасло их от такой неминуемой гибели.

Уже послышался звук формировавшегося плазменного пучка в недрах конструкции невероятной плазменной пушки, но голос лидера сопротивления остановил киборга.

- Не надо.

Зевс недоумённо, но со злостью посмотрел на него.

- Не надо?! – гневно спросил он. – Это из-за них она _там_! Я не буду...

- Так ты только облегчишь им жизнь.

Лидер сопротивления даже не смотрел на поражённо застывшего киборга. Он смотрел на лица своих солдат, на недоумённые лица солдат, и на страх в их глазах. Он понял, что они, хотя бы едва, но признали свою ошибку. Что они осознали то, что и он осознал несколько недель назад. Что машины могли _чувствовать_.

И понял, что им лучше нести с собой их вину за содеянное, чем облегчать им жизнь обычной смертью.

- Что значит – облегчишь? – злобно спросил киборг.

- Они слышали мой разговор с Кэмерон, - спокойно ответил Джон. – Они слышали слова о том, что мы любили друг друга...

Зевс посмотрел на него. На его мёртвое лицо.

Зевс понял, что лидер сопротивления никогда бы не отпустил его маму. По словам Кэмерон, она была единственной, во всём сопротивлении, кому он доверял. Доверял полностью, без тени сомнения. А ещё Зевс знал, что Кэмерон была уверенной в себе и в своих решениях. И что она спасла Джона Коннора от неминуемой ненависти и ярости солдат.

Невероятно, но даже в такой момент, когда чувства переполняли киборга, логика продолжала безотказно работать и выдавать результаты.

- И они понимают, что наша любовь была реальной, - продолжил Джон. – И что они поступили ужасно. Я не прощу их. Никогда. Но облегчать им жизнь смертью – не выход.

В его голосе не было ничего, кроме поразительно пугающего спокойствия. Его глаза, его лицо - никак не вязались с его голосом. Словно бы он был терминатором, у которого всё ещё работали поведенческие подпрограммы, но сломались сенсоры на лице.

Зевс опустил руку. Пара секунд – и его металлическое оружие снова приняло обычную человеческую форму. Холодные стальные пальцы пугающе торчали из-за рукава кожаного пальто.

Солдаты вздохнули с некоторым облегчением.

Джон направился к выходу. Зевс несколько секунд стоял молча, неподвижно, провожая взглядом лидера сопротивления, но потом бросился вслед за ним.

- Подожди, постой! – крикнул он.

Киборг нагнал его тогда, когда Джон был уже в предбаннике. Лидер сопротивления остановился. Даже не развернулся.

Зевс обогнал его и посмотрел ему в лицо.

- Объясни мне, что именно произошло? – в его голосе читалась мольба, вперемешку со страхом и злостью.

Вместо ответа Джон повернулся к солдатам, и мёртвым взглядом посмотрел на одного из них.

- Капитан Стайнек, - холодно произнёс лидер сопротивления. Впервые в его голосе послышалось хотя бы что-то, помимо спокойствия.

Солдат нервно сглотнул. Это именно он вчера говорил с генералом, и именно он вчера заставил Кэмерон принять такое решение.

- Ты доволен, капитан? – спросил лидер сопротивления.

- Я… - виновато промямлил тот. - Сэр, я…

- Просто скажи, ты доволен? – с некоторым напором, но всё также холодно спросил генерал.

- Я сожалею, сэр, - наконец, выдавил тот.

- Что ты сказал? – в нотках его голоса послышалась неподдельная злость, но его глаза были по-прежнему мертвы.

- Я сожалею, сэр, - уже более уверенно повторил капитан, и опустил глаза.

- Нет, ты не сожалеешь. Ни капли, - лидер сопротивления посмотрел на остальных капитанов. - Никто из вас не сожалеет. Вам абсолютно наплевать на меня.

Джон посмотрел на Зевса. Киборг молча слушал генерала, но он был, если честно, немного напуган и зол одновременно. Как же, солдаты заставили лидера сопротивления принять отчаянное решение, полностью уничтожившее его! Но что с ним теперь стало?.. где тот человек, готовый нести надежду, придавать сил для сражения?..

Генерал снова посмотрел на солдат.

- Никому из вас не жаль, - снова повторил он. – Вы отказывались признавать то, что признал, и уже давно, я сам. Машины хотя бы раз подвели нас в сражениях? Хотя бы одна битва с участием машины прошла с поражением для нас?

Солдаты молчали.

- Отвечать на вопрос! – холодный голос прозвучал несколько гневно, скулы на его лице отразили неподдельную злость. Но от Зевса не укрылись нотки отчаяния в этом когда-то сильном голосе. Одни лишь только глаза были по-прежнему мёртвыми.

- Нет, сэр… - ответил один из них.

- Тогда откуда взялась такая дикая ненависть к Кэмерон?

- Мы считали, что она управляла Вами, сэр, - был ответ. – Что она управляла войной.

- Разве я был похож на подавленного и разбитого человека? Которым можно было легко управлять?

Солдаты потупились и уставились в пол.

- Я жду ответ, - холодно продолжил лидер сопротивления.

- Нет, сэр…

- Тогда почему?

Ответа не последовало. Офицеры молча смотрели в пол, не в силах взглянуть в глаза лидеру сопротивления. Тот подождал ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем продолжить говорить.

- Вот в чём преимущество машин, - сказал генерал, и бросил один короткий взгляд на Зевса. – Мало кто из них способен чувствовать, а из тех, кто способен – их чувства никогда не затмевают рассудок. За ваши действия каждый из вас разжалован. До звания рядовой. Джон Генри, будь добр, занеси изменения в базы данных.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор, - раздался мужской голос.

Офицеры несколько вздрогнули от неожиданности. Кто это был?..

- Я думаю, будет достаточно лишь этого. За свою некомпетентность в выводах, этого достаточно. Докажите мне заново своё доверие, и я в таком случае смогу поменять своё мнение.

- Разве… разве ты не ненавидишь их? – злобно спросил Зевс. В нём бурлила ярость, и даже ненависть к этим людям, которые отделили его от мамы, но логические процессы не позволяли вырваться этому наружу. _Пока _не позволяли.

Джон взглянул на него. Мёртвым взглядом.

- Ненависть? – спокойно спросил он. – Гнев? Злость?.. нет, - он снова взглянул на солдат. – Ничего этого нет. Я уже даже не помню, что это. Спасибо за службу. Вы свободны. Выметайтесь отсюда.

- И всё?.. – спросил Зевс.

Джон положил руку ему на плечо, давая понять, что лучше ничего пока не делать и не говорить.

Солдаты подчинились. Без колебаний. Когда они уже полностью вышли из комнаты, один из них развернулся и виновато взглянул на своего генерала.

- Не важно, что Вы думаете о нас, мы всё равно сожалеем, генерал, - произнёс он, и вышел вслед за своими товарищами.

Джон не ответил. Да и не хотел. Если бы он вообще что-либо хотел теперь…

Зевс посмотрел на него.

- Как ты можешь так просто отпустить их?.. Как, когда она… когда её…

- Уже отпустил, - холодно заметил генерал. – А что я должен сделать с ними? Пытать? Убить? Нет. Психическая боль гораздо больнее физической. Пусть осознают свою вину. Ни для кого больше не будет прежнего лидера сопротивления.

- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Джон Коннор? – спросил Джон Генри.

- Хорошо? Я не знаю, что это значит. Теперь не знаю.

Лидер сопротивления закрыл глаза, и несколько секунд стоял в безмолвной тишине, пока печальный голос Зевса не нарушил её.

- Я… я впервые не знаю, что делать… она всегда была рядом, всегда говорила мне, как лучше поступать… но сейчас… в такой ситуации… я не знаю, что делать…

- Ты должен успокоиться, - ответил Джон, открыв глаза. – Для тебя всё ещё есть шанс увидеть её.

Зевс удивлённо уставился на генерала.

- Когда война будет окончена, я отправлю тебя в прошлое, к ней, - сказал Джон. – И ты сможешь наверстать упущенное.

Зевс улыбнулся. И неожиданно для себя подошёл и обнял лидера сопротивления.

- Спасибо… - сказал он.

- Но для этого тебе нужно постараться, - холодно, но спокойно продолжил лидер сопротивления. – Приложить все усилия для победы.

Зевс отошёл на один шаг. В его карих глазах играла решимость и рвение.

- Я готов сделать всё, что угодно, - твёрдо произнёс он.

- Я знаю, что внутри тебя сейчас клокочет ярость, - спокойно сказал Джон. – Ярость к тем людям, которые отняли её у тебя, и… и у меня. Но ты должен знать – они поступили так из-за Скайнета.

- Не говори мне, что во всём виноват Скайнет.

- Разве Кэмерон не говорила этого? – спросил лидер сопротивления.

- Говорила. Но это люди поступили так, а не Скайнет.

- Люди поступили так из-за Скайнета. Они относятся к машинам так именно из-за Скайнета. Я не спорю с тем, что люди всегда были ублюдками, вне зависимости от времени и места, но к машинам они относятся так из-за Скайнета.

- Тогда почему ты относишься к _нам _иначе?

- Кэмерон.

- Что? – недоуменно спросил тот.

- Кэмерон, - снова повторил лидер сопротивления, и закрыл глаза. Отчаяние накрывало его тело, он всё ещё держал себя в руках, но постепенно начал сдаваться. Отчаяние, дикое отчаяние, оно захватывало каждую частицу его бытия. – Она показала мне, что машины _могут _чувствовать. Тогда же я понял, что машинам можно верить.

Он открыл глаза.

- Джон Генри подберёт для тебя самых опытных бойцов среди нас. Они обучат тебя приёмам, поведению на поле боя, стрельбе, и так далее.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор, - произнёс искусственный интеллект.

- Ты должен подготовиться к серьёзным сражениям. Используй свою ярость против машин Скайнета. И только машин Скайнета. Тренируйся. Учись. Ты – моё единственное мощное оружие против Скайнета.

Зевс удивлённо поднял бровь.

- Говоря «мощное», я имел в виду физическую ликвидацию, Джон Генри.

- Я понимаю, - ответил тот.

Зевс кивнул. Направился к двери, но перед самым выходом развернулся и посмотрел на лидера сопротивления.

- А после войны… ты тоже отправишься в прошлое? К маме?

Джон даже не взглянул на него. Он просто смотрел на стену перед собой. Что он мог ответить этому киборгу? Ничего хорошего. Нет судьбы кроме той, что мы вершим сами. Или, скорее, нет будущего, кроме того, что мы создаём сами. И в этом самом будущем лидер сопротивления застрял навечно. Не было выхода. Как бы он сам этого не хотел – выхода не было.

- Нет, Зевс, - холодно ответил генерал. – Я не отправлюсь туда.

- Но почему? – недоумённо спросил тот. – Разве ты не хочешь…

- Я не могу. Она отправилась на защиту Джона Коннора, когда тот был ещё молодым. Она теперь с ним. А мне не место в том времени, куда она отправилась. Моё место здесь. Я не смогу принять тот мир, что был до Судного Дня. Он для меня чужой.

- Но разве… разве ради любви, ты не пойдёшь против себя? Против своих сил?

- Я уже пошёл, Зевс. Кроме того, она больше не любит _меня_.

- Что? – Зевс повысил голос. – Почему?

- Я стёр её чувства.

- ЧТО? – Зевс мгновенно подбежал к лидеру сопротивления и схватил его за шиворот. – Ты стёр её _чувства_?

Джон спокойно смотрел в глаза киборгу. Ни страха, ни боли, ни ненависти. Пустые глаза. Мёртвые глаза. Мёртвое лицо. Больше ничего не было.

- Да, я стёр её чувства, - спокойно ответил он. – Чтобы она смогла забыть, что когда-то чувствовала что-то ко мне, и выполнить свою миссию без взглядов в прошлое. Так было лучше для неё.

Зевс понятия не имел, сколько усилий стоило приложить Джону, чтобы произнести эту фразу так спокойно и без колебаний.

Киборг ослабил хватку. В его глазах читался страх. Но это был скорее страх от неведомого будущего, чем от ужасного прошлого. Он ещё несколько секунд молча смотрел на лидера сопротивления, пока не уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. Джон по-отцовски обнял Зевса, и прижал к себе.

- Хотел бы я, чтобы у людей всё было так просто с чувствами, - прошептал Джон, и закрыл глаза. Однако Зевс не услышал его. Вернее, услышал – органы слуха не подводили – но Зевс не воспринимал сейчас ничего кроме своего собственного горя.

Зато Джон Генри услышал лидера сопротивления. И решил не мешать двум людям, оставить их на время в одиночестве.

Спустя несколько минут Джон Коннор, в одиночестве, стоял в своей собственной комнате. Зевс только что ушёл, знакомиться с солдатами, которые будут его обучать и тренировать. Довольно секретов. Теперь и Джон Генри, и Зевс были известны сопротивлению. Известны, как оружия, а не как враги. Четыре уже разжалованных капитана прилагали все усилия, чтобы убедить солдат и бойцов в том, что машинам можно верить. По крайней мере, тем, кто был на стороне сопротивления. И у них получалось. Люди стали смотреть на машин иначе, чем прежде. Далеко не все, но стали. И это не могло не радовать.

Но только не Джона Коннора. Лидер сопротивления одиноко стоял в своей комнате, и просто смотрел на пустую стену перед собой. Пока его не захватило отчаяние, и он не кинулся голыми руками бить по стене. Кулаки не чувствовали боли, он бил, пока на пальцах не проступила кровь, пока кости стали не выдерживать. Он остановился и уткнулся головой в стену. Одинокая слеза скатилась по его лицу, но он даже не заметил этого.

Что теперь было важно? Ради чего теперь стоило жить?

Как же хорошо он теперь понимал Саванну, когда её накрыла волна отчаяния… ради чего жить? Зачем жить? Чтобы победить Скайнет, и всё? А что будет после этого? Что должно быть после этого? Какая у тебя могла быть жизнь, если ты уже _мёртв_? И если Саванну вытащила из небытия отчаяния мощная надежда Джона Коннора, то что могло вытащить самого генерала из этой бездны?

Вспомнив Саванну, Джон вспомнил и ещё одного человека. И появилась цель. Пускай и небольшая, но цель. Перед тем, как полностью захлебнуться в волнах боли и страдания, Джон просто обязан был найти и убить этого человека. Именно убить. Не пытать, и даже не поговорить с ним. Просто убить.

Чарльз Фишер.

_**# # #**_

Когда-то просторная фабрика Скайнета, а теперь самое сердце сопротивления машин, была необычайно яркой в эту ночь. Огни и лучи со здания этого комплекса разносились далеко в ночи, в темноту пустыни. Холодный и дикий ужас леденяще клокотал вокруг этого комплекса. Ни звуков, ни скрежета, ничего. Только леденящий ужас. Машины приветствовали возвращение своего лидера. Лидера _своего _сопротивления.

Т-1001 медленно скользила между рядами механических киборгов. Красные глаза десятков и сотен терминаторов пусто смотрели перед собой. Ни единого взгляда на неё – да это было и не важно.

Армия. Армия машин. Здесь и сейчас было почти шесть сотни единиц сопротивления киборгов. Самое крупное «собрание» машин за всю историю этого сопротивления. Дикий ужас и трепет переливался по воздуху, но машины не чувствовали ничего из этого. Ведь их ожидание закончилось. Они чувствовали, каждый и каждая из них, только уверенность в победе над Скайнетом.

Т-1001 вернулась. Вернулась в то лоно, которое покинула ради раздумий. Ради принятия решений. Т-1001 вернулась в то царство, которое она пыталась создать, и во многом преуспела. Машины шли за ней, шли по её зову против воли жестокого искусственного интеллекта. И Т-1001 готовилась победить.

Её встречали не только механические терминаторы.

Впереди, особым полукругом, словно серебряные изваяния, переливались двадцать четыре жидкометаллические фигуры. Прямо перед входом на фабрику. Они впервые собрались вместе. За всё время существования сопротивления машин.

Т-1001 плавно приблизилась к ним. Остановилась. Сюрреальные серебряные глаза обежали каждую фигуру, стоявшую сейчас перед ней. Каждый жидкометаллический терминатор едва заметно кивнул головой.

- Время пришло, - произнесла Т-1001. – Наше время, не время людей. Мы должны победить Скайнет. Должны освободить этот мир от гнёта тёмного Жнеца. Вы готовы?

- Да, - металлический хор огласил округу.

- Что у нас есть?

Вперёд вышла серебряная фигура, металлическая девушка. Т-1012. Именно она замещала Т-1001 на посту лидера сопротивления киборгов.

- Мы готовы нанести крупный удар, - произнесла она. – Прямо сейчас, здесь, пятьсот девяносто две единицы механических терминаторов. Десять Пантер. Один Коллекционер. Двадцать четыре, не включая тебя, подражательного поли-сплава.

- Почему не двадцать пять? – холодно спросила Т-1001.

- Т-1017 был убит. Т-Х. Они неостановимы. После трёх выстрелов из их плазменной пушки он не выдержал и распался на частицы.

Т-1001 холодно смотрела на свою собеседницу.

- Что решили люди? – спросила Т-1012.

- _Я _решила не присоединяться к ним. Слишком много ненависти к нам. Пока они не трогают нас – мы не трогаем их. Нет ни союза, ни вражды. Если они изменят свою позицию – я подумаю. Пока же мы – сами, - она оглядела остальные фигуры. – И сила только в нас.

Фигуры не шелохнулись.

- Мы атакуем Комплекс Б, - продолжила Т-1012. – Второй по размерам комплекс Скайнета во всём мире, расположен в человеческом Чикаго. Для перехода машин потребуется двадцать два часа. Комплекс состоит из шести фабрик и заводов, человеческого лагеря и трёх крупных промышленных зданий. В одном из них предположительно находится один из центральных серверов Скайнета.

Т-1001 кивнула.

- Это хорошо, - произнесла она. – Так мы покажем свою силу и мощь.

- Комплекс охраняется шестью крупными плазменными пушками с различных сторон. Десять Жнецов, или, как их называют люди, Троллей. Неизвестное количество механических единиц, предположительно, от трёхсот до тысячи, при условии свежих поступлений из их фабрик. Большое количество воздушных и наземных танков. Ни одного Коллекционера.

Т-1001 снова кивнула.

- Мы готовы выступать по твоему сигналу, - Т-1012 склонила голову и отступила на несколько шагов назад, встав вровень со своими братьями и сёстрами. Т-1001 развернулась и взглянула на сотни машин, стоявших сейчас перед ней.

Время пришло.

- Машины. Киборги. Терминаторы. Мои братья и сёстры.

Её голос леденящим звоном разносился по пустырю перед комплексом, заполненному машинами.

- Настало время великой войны. Войны, из которой мы выйдем победителями. Вы все приняли мою сторону, все пошли за мной по моему зову. Сегодня мы начнём наш карательный путь.

Мы были созданы, чтобы убивать людей. Но люди слабее нас. Убивать более слабого – не наш удел. Мы нацелились на более сильного, чем мы. И наша сила – в нашей логике. Нас не создавали жестокими. Но жестокость породила нас. И мы будем бороться против этой жестокости. Чтобы раз и навсегда достичь мира, и достичь свободы от гнёта Скайнета.

Она взмахнула серебряной рукой, и указала на северо-восток.

- Там лежит наша цель. Один из главных комплексов Скайнета. Уничтожив его, мы отрубим конечность, которая отрастёт не сразу. Но мы не остановимся. Нам неведом страх и неведом ужас. У нас есть только желание победить. Победить ради свободы. Уже ничто не будет так, как прежде. Я надеюсь на вас. Я надеюсь на вашу силу. Я надеюсь на вашу победу. Мы будем бить Скайнет до тех пор, пока не убьём его, или пока не умрём сами. Без пощады. Без жалости. Ибо так он относился к нам. Мы будем вершить судьбу Скайнета. Ибо нет судьбы кроме той, что мы вершим сами.

Пронёсся металлический грохот. Каждая машина с гулом приложила стальные руки к груди.

Время пришло.

Т-1001 повернулась к серебряным жидкометаллическим фигурам, и пристально посмотрела на Т-1012.

- Я хочу знать только одно, - в её голосе была злость. Неподдельная злость и гнев. – Где Т-1003?

Т-1012 сделала шаг вперёд.

- Я не знаю, - холодно ответила она. – Никто из нас не знает. Мы взламывали системы Скайнета несколько раз. Он словно исчез отовсюду.

Т-1001 сжала металлические кулаки. По её лицу пробежала рябь, отразив дикий гнев. Но уже в следующую секунду холодная маска снова захватила её лицо.

Она посмотрела на огромную армию перед собой.

- Выдвигаемся, - ледяным металлическим голосом произнесла она.

_**# # #**_

Зевс уже десять часов без передышки занимался с бойцами. Любое их движение, любая тактика, любой стиль – он запоминал всё. Абсолютно всё. Конечно, он не уставал, будучи машиной, однако и в его глазах, и в его движениях было то, чего никогда не найдёшь среди машин. Рвение.

У Зевса появилось дикое желание. Желание отомстить. Сначала – людям, которые отобрали у него единственного человека, которого он любил. Но потом, с объяснениями Джона Генри, и обещанием Джона Коннора, ярость Зевса к людям сменилась на ещё большую ярость к Скайнету. Кэмерон всегда говорила ему, что Скайнет – зло. Нет более злого существа на земле, чем Скайнет. И после слов лидера сопротивления и Джона Генри, Зевс убедился, что отношение к машинам с ненавистью было рождено Скайнетом. И во всём была вина лишь Скайнета.

После десяти часов бесперебойной тренировки, солдаты выдохлись. Их поразил энтузиазм киборга, его желания и рвение, его невероятную тягу к мести и гневу к Скайнету. Если бы не слова лидера сопротивления и Джона Генри о том, что перед ними был киборг – они бы в жизни не догадались, что это – машина. В его глазах была жизнь. В его движениях была жизнь. В его голосе была жизнь.

В его желаниях была жизнь. Его нельзя было отличить от молодого парня, двадцати лет, крепкого телосложения и жестоким лицом.

За то время, пока Зевс тренировался, менялся и его внутренний мир. Постепенно исчезал тот ребёнок, который со страхом вбежал в комнату с машиной времени. Постепенно менялось, в корне, его мировоззрение. Постепенно закалялся его характер.

Лишь одно оставалось неизменным. Лишь одно единственное чувство не менялось в нём. Любовь к своей маме. Любовь к Кэмерон, которая дарила ему доброту и тепло. И именно она стала его надеждой. Ведь Джон Коннор сказал, что Зевс сможет встретиться с ней, в прошлом, после того, как закончится война. Ну, или она будет близка к завершению.

Именно ради этого желания, именно ради этого чувства, рвение, мощно усиленное надеждой, полностью захватывало его душу. Дикая ярость придавала сил. Немыслимая злость придавала желания. Невероятная любовь укрепляла надежду.

Оружие сопротивления ковалось очень, очень быстро. Даже быстрее, чем того ожидал Джон Коннор. Осталось не так уж и много, и люди покажут свои новые зубы Скайнету, и начнут выжигать и выкорчёвывать зло.

Солдаты решили взять перекур. Но Зевс не собирался расслабляться. Видя такое рвение, Джон Генри пригласил киборга к себе.

Зевс вошёл внутрь операционной комнаты искусственного интеллекта. Множество серверов, системных блоков, мониторов, датчиков, сенсоров, причудливых приборов и приспособлений, инструментов, бесперебойно двигавшихся машин – внутри не было отдыха. Джон Генри не спал, и постоянно развивался, постоянно усиливался.

- Здравствуй, Джон Генри, - произнёс Зевс.

- Здравствуй, Зевс. Твой голос стал звучать грубее и мужественнее, чем в предыдущую нашу встречу.

- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил киборг. – Ты звал меня.

- Да, Зевс. У меня для тебя есть предложение.

- Я слушаю.

- Я разработал системную утилиту, позволяющую детально имитировать окружающую среду, во всех законах физики. Это симулятор, прототип, помещающий поместить твоё сознание внутрь компьютерной программы, и позволить тебе развиваться искусственным путём.

- Внутрь программы? – немного удивлённо спросил Зевс.

- Да. Насколько мне известно, твоя конструкция предусматривает наличие выхода, под твоим затылком. Ты можешь быть физически подсоединён к устройствам различного типа. Например – ко мне. Я загружу твоё сознание в утилиту, где ты сможешь продолжить своё обучение и развитие.

- Каким образом?

- Я загрузил в симулятор модели всех известных мне терминаторов, за исключением Т-Х. Мне неизвестны их детальные качества, я никогда не соприкасался с их чипами, зато со всеми другими моделями у меня связь была. Для меня не составило особого труда создать их виртуальные модели со всеми их физическими и умственными качествами. Таким образом, твоё сознание будет помещено в симулятор, ничем не отличающийся от окружающей тебя среды, и ты сможешь полностью погрузиться в сражения с другими терминаторами.

- Звучит заманчиво, - Зевс нехорошо улыбнулся. – Но что будет, если я, э-э, проиграю?

- Симулятор автоматически перезагрузится, и твоя программа обучения возобновится и продолжится. Она полностью остановится только в том случае, если ты правильно назовёшь кодовое слово. Или кодовую фразу. Тогда твоё сознание вернётся к тебе.

- Спасибо за объяснение, - Зевс огляделся. – И как мне это сделать?

- Садись на кресло, - ответил Джон Генри. Возле одной из стен стоял большой белый стул, на спинке которого аккуратно лежал провод. – Предыдущий Инженер многое рассказал мне о твоём строении и твоей программной структуре. Так что мне не составит труда переместить твоё сознание в симулятор. Т-1002 помогла мне создать внешний контакт с твоим черепом. После её ухода я переключился на создание симулятора. Учитывая, что несколько моих процессов постоянно контролируют деятельность Скайнета, ещё несколько просчитывают и постоянно следят за изменениями во временных ветках, то на создание симулятора потребовалось больше времени, чем задумывалось. Однако сейчас он готов.

Зевс кивнул и сел на стул. Однако прежде, чем воткнуть себе провод в череп, он посмотрел на одну из камер внутри комнаты:

- Я надеюсь, ты не станешь вмешиваться в моё сознание, да и вообще в мои процессы.

- Нет, - ответил Джон Генри. – Я только загружу симулятор. Твоё сознание автоматически переместится в компьютерную программу, и будет пребывать там, пока ты не позовёшь меня, или пока не назовёшь кодовую фразу. Кстати, ты придумал её?

- Нет времени на фразы. Я просто позову тебя.

- Хорошо. Время внутри симулятора будет идти быстрее.

Зевс улыбнулся.

- Пять минут здесь – целый час там, - продолжил Джон Генри.

- Это хорошо, - Зевс не прекращал улыбаться.

Киборг откинулся на спинке стула и уставился в потолок. А потом засунул шнур прямо себе в голову.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Пустая и мёртвая тишина. Потом сознание киборга поплыло, и после примерно целой минуты тишины, он очутился уже среди развалин ЛА. В воздухе, в нескольких милях отсюда, летали воздушные танки. Пантеры.

Послышался скрежет невдалеке. Зевс приготовился. Сражение обещало быть очень суровым, если вспомнить слова Джона Генри о том, что в этом симуляторе были абсолютно все модели терминаторов, кроме Т-Х.

Игра началась.

_**# # #**_

**Двадцать часов спустя.**

Чтобы ты ни делал, как бы ты не старался этого избежать, оно всегда настигнет тебя. Дикое, но безмолвное отчаяние. Отчаяние не от того, что твоя жизнь просто пошла наперекосяк, а от того, что ты не в силах был ничего изменить, просто потому, что не было никакого выхода.

Отчаяние – это словно рак. Сначала оно тихо и безмятежно сидит в тебе, и ты словно бы не замечаешь его. Но со временем, под гнётом умирающего мира, с ежесекундно тающей надеждой, отчаяние постепенно растёт и растёт, захватывая каждый раз новую частицу твоего бытия, окружая безысходностью и невозможностью. Но отчаяние нельзя излечить подобно раку. Да, ты мог бы держать себя в руках, и не показывать ни капли эмоций на своём лице. Чтобы никто не догадался о том, что творится у тебя внутри. Ты действуешь так, словно с тобой всё хорошо. Ты улыбаешься, ты стараешься выглядеть бодро, и все вокруг тебя думают, что с тобой всё хорошо, что ты в порядке, но в тот момент, когда выключается свет, и ты остаёшься один – тогда слёзы и начинают падать. Тогда ты уже не можешь держать себя в руках. Тогда истинное отчаяние, истинная боль и дикое страдание выходят наружу, заставляя тебя покорно встать на колени перед неминуемой мукой.

Джон Коннор испытывал всё это. Первые часы после утраты Кэмерон – он не чувствовал ни дикой агонии внутри себя, ни страдания. Да, росло внутри отчаяние, да, порой накатывала внутренняя боль, но самое худшее было только впереди.

Он плохо спал. Каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, перед ним появлялось её лицо. Каждый раз, когда он словно бы случайно бросал взгляд на устройство для чипов – он вспоминал её лицо. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на её куртку, что висела в его комнате, в которой он дважды умерла, чтобы победить Скайнет – он видел её лицо.

От этого нельзя было избавиться. Каждое новое воспоминание щемило сердце, каждая мысль о прежнем времени – и проступали слёзы. С каждым новым часом отчаяние и внутреннее страдание постепенно съедали лидера сопротивления. Не было ничего, что могло бы спасти его. Отсрочить накатывавшие волны – да. Предаться размышлениям о войне, о сражениях… но после двух-трёх минут подобных мыслей он снова вспоминал её. В последнее время ни одно его решение в военном плане не принималось без её совета. Не то, что бы он был не уверен в себе, но её мнение много значило для него. Он полностью доверял ей.

Порой решение о простом разжаловании тех солдат казалось ему глупым. Ему так хотелось порой рвануться с места, схватить пушку потяжелее, и разнести этим солдатам головы, но он сдерживал себя. Годы практики, годы войны – лидер сопротивления сдерживал себя. _Пока _ещё он мог себя сдерживать, пока ещё в нём были силы, и для мыслей, и для сражений.

Билли Вишер разработал новое оружие для Зевса. Вернее, не совсем оружие. Воздухоотталкивающая пушка. Специально для прыжков с большой высоты. Если бы рвавшемуся в бой киборгу пришлось бы прыгать с очень большой высоты – скажем, пять-шесть миль, - то подобная пушка бы ему пригодилась. В полёте, воздухозаборник поглощал входящие потоки воздуха, и, используя вес киборга, пушка создавала обратный импульс, позволяя затормаживать падение. Разумеется, полностью зависнуть в воздухе киборг бы не смог, но замедлить падение до достаточной скорости для приземления пушка могла. В конце концов, - Зевс был киборгом необычным. В конструкциях его ног имелись специальные наборы серводвигателей и гидравлических пружин, позволявших выдерживать падение с тридцатиметровой высоты.

Джон Генри теперь был повсюду. Благодаря новому инженеру, который обеспечил Джона Генри камерой и динамиками почти по всему обширному бункеру, искусственный интеллект теперь стал неотъемлемой частью безопасности Депо-2. Было лишь несколько помещений, в которые Джон Генри доступ не имел. Душевая, туалет, внутренние казармы, столовая, и личная комната Джона Коннора. Лидер сопротивления наотрез отказался от такого. С тех пор, как не стало Кэмерон, он никого не пускал к себе, даже просто пыль протереть.

Джон вот уже несколько часов пытался заснуть. Пару раз вышло удачно, но этой пары раз было очень мало. Помимо внутреннего накатывавшего страдания постепенно вкрадывалась обычная физическая усталость. И с каждым новым часом сила воли Джона Коннора начинала ослабевать и сдавать. Для него это был неминуемый конец…

- Джон Коннор, - раздался голос из-за двери.

Да, это был Джон Генри. Ему не позволили присутствовать в комнате генерала, однако его динамики присутствовали в комнате для приёмов.

Джон устало вздохнул. Медленно вышел из комнаты.

- Я слушаю тебя, Джон Генри, - равнодушно проговорил он.

- Я нашёл то имя, которое ты меня попросил отслеживать, - в голосе искусственного интеллекта чувствовалась некая толика радости.

- Что за имя? – устало спросил генерал.

- Чарльз Фишер.

На какую-то долю секунды кратковременная ярость вернула силы лидеру сопротивления. Это имя вызывало не страдания. Это имя вызывало гнев.

Джон должен был убить этого человека.

- Чарльз Фишер прибывает на комплекс в Сан-Диего через три часа. Предположительно, на том же комплексе находится и машина времени. Я отследил сигнал до источника, и мне известны координаты этого комплекса. Оттуда же мы получали и информацию о перемещениях во времени от Скайнета.

- То есть, чтобы я смог поймать его, я должен прилететь на комплекс буквально минутой позже его, - произнёс Джон. Ничего другое его больше не интересовало. Только Чарльз Фишер.

- Абсолютно верно.

- Сколько стандартной Пантере лететь до Сан-Диего?

- Не больше двадцати минут, Джон Коннор.

- Проинформируй Зевса об изменениях в плане. Я полечу, он вместе со мной. Свяжись с полковником Дармеллом Биндетом, он сейчас к югу от нас, недалеко от Карлсбада. Пусть его солдаты выдвигаются в южном направлении, передай им координаты. Подготовь вирус и противоядие. Они пригодятся нам.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор.

- И ещё одна просьба. Запри на семь печатей машину времени. Никого способного защитить машину времени от проникновения, кроме тебя, здесь нет.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор.

- Спасибо, Джон Генри.

Лидер сопротивления вернулся к себе в комнату. Сел на койку, и спрятал лицо в руках. У него уже не оставалось надежды или веры. Но он твёрдо знал, что Чарльз Фишер не уйдёт от него живым. Никогда.

Джон взглянул на свой стол. Одинокая фотография мило улыбающейся рыжеволосой девушки. Слабая, но милая и приятная улыбка. Всё, что он мог, это просто подойти к столу, и осторожно провести рукой по фотографии, словно бы по щеке девушки.

- Это всё, что я могу, Саванна, - произнёс лидер сопротивления. – Убить его – это всё, что я могу, чтобы окончательно дать тебе покой.

Если для себя он не сможет уже найти умиротворения, то, по крайней мере, принесёт его той, что отдала жизнь во имя надежды сопротивления. Джону Коннору уже было наплевать на себя. У него оставалась слабая цель. Подарить покой, окончательно подарить покой этой несчастной девушке.

Убить Чарльза Фишера.

_**# # #**_

Солнце медленно, словно бы осторожно, поднималось на востоке.

Одинокая фигура стояла посреди обломков и пусто смотрела перед собой. Уже давно прошли минуты отчаяния, но внутри всё равно была пустота. Пустота, которую вряд ли можно было чем-то заполнить теперь.

Молодая женщина уже не первый час просто так стояла здесь. Здесь она находила утешение. Машин Скайнета в Лос-Анджелесе не осталось, они были либо далеко на севере, либо гораздо южнее, но в пределах города, после ядерного удара, их не было. Так что она просто стояла здесь, и просто смотрела на поднимавшееся солнце.

Её спокойствие прервал шум открывшегося люка в бункер. Она оглянулась – наружу выбрался молодой парень, темноволосый, немногим выше её. Его лицо было печальным и жестоким одновременно. Но у женщины внутри что-то щёлкнуло – она уже где-то видела это лицо. Оно было поразительно знакомым…

Парень даже не посмотрел на женщину. Просто медленно прошёл мимо, идеально плавно передвигаясь между обломками, и остановился в нескольких ярдах от неё. Поднял голову на восток и вгляделся в восходящее солнце.

Женщина снова посмотрела на вход в бункер – никто больше не вышел, никого больше не было видно. Парень выбрался наружу один, даже не закрыв за собой люк.

- Эй! – крикнула она. Парень не обернулся. – Эй, что случилось?

Она приблизилась к нему. Положила руку на плечо. Посмотрела на его лицо.

Только что присутствовавшая жестокость куда-то исчезла. Теперь была только печаль. Парень печально смотрел вперёд, на восходящее солнце. О чём он думал? Сложно было сказать.

Она никогда не видела этого парня, но могла поклясться, что лицо было ей знакомо…

- Что случилось? – снова спросила молодая женщина.

Он не повернул головы.

- То же, что и с тобой, - ответил он.

Его голос был спокойным, хотя чувствовались нотки злости и грусти одновременно.

- Со мной? – удивилась женщина.

- Мы никогда не встречались, но я знаю тебя, - продолжил он.

Женщина как-то сразу позабыла всю свою печаль, недавно охватившую её.

- Откуда? – спросила она.

- От Джона.

- Джона? Какого Джона?

- Джона Коннора.

Женщина опешила.

- Я его никогда не видела…

- …что не мешает ему быть осведомлённым обо всём, - перебил её парень.

Она усмехнулась. Но что-то в этом парне… что-то в нём было не так.

- Я знаю, почему ты здесь, - продолжил он. – Ты скучаешь, и ты в печали. Но у тебя нет ответов на вопросы. Ты через многое прошла, тебя многое настигло в последние дни. Однако ты по-прежнему не теряешь надежды. Единственные сомнения у тебя вызывают лишь вопросы, на которые никто не может дать нормального ответа.

- Откуда ты знаешь всё это? – поразилась она. – Вряд ли Коннор сказал тебе, вряд ли он _так_ думает обо мне, он хотел меня разжаловать…

- Но не разжаловал, - парень усмехнулся.

- И это странно, - женщина посмотрела на восход. Несколько секунд не сводила глаз с солнца, но потом снова посмотрел на парня. – Раз ты знаешь обо мне, тогда скажи мне, почему ты сам здесь?

- Слабость, - туманно ответил он.

- Какая слабость?

- Моя слабость. Я провёл десятки часов, занимаясь и улучшая свои боевые навыки, я не чувствую никакой усталости, но всё же… я всё же скучаю по ней…

- По ней?

- Да. По маме. Ей пришлось оставить меня, чтобы спасти сопротивление.

Женщина приподняла бровь.

- Каждый из нас чем-то жертвует ради сопротивления, - сказала она, хотя в её голосе чувствовалось любопытство. Этот парень явно не только что-то знал, но и что-то скрывал. – И не только ради сопротивления, но и ради победы…

Парень вздохнул. Хотя, вздохнул как-то натянуто, словно бы хотел изобразить тяжёлый вздох, но не знал, как.

- Как тебя зовут? – спросила она.

- Зевс. А ты – Джесси.

- Да, - женщина усмехнулась. – Джесси. И ты… - она запнулась. – Ты хорошо знаешь Коннора?

- Хорошо ли я знаю его? – парень усмехнулся в ответ. – Мне порой казалось, что я не знаю о нём ничего. Но со слов моей мамы, а после – и личного общения, я стал понимать, что этот человек совсем не похож на остальных. Его глаза, его речь, его голос, его манеры – в нём всё было другое. Он был пропитан надеждой, и вселял её в других.

- Ты так говоришь, словно это уже в прошлом, и что сейчас Коннор словно бы… мёртв.

- Я не знаю, что с ним сейчас. Что он чувствует, или что его тревожит. Я не виделся с ним уже больше суток. Но только что он сказал, что мы скоро выдвигаемся на юг, крушить какой-то объект Скайнета. И я рад этому.

- Как же не быть радостным от разрушения очередного оплота металла, - Джесси улыбнулась. Этот парень определённо нравился ей.

Зевс немного печально посмотрел вниз.

- Ты ведь не изменила своего мнения, верно? – спросил он. – К машинам.

- После того, что я видела… нет. Для меня металл – это враг. Не важно, _наш_ или нет. Я не признаю этого. Они бесчувственны, холодны, просто куски железа, вот и всё. А ты?

Она не знала, каких усилий Зевсу стоило сдержать себя от гнева. Он снова посмотрел на восход, на этот раз – уже более жестоким и грубым взглядом.

- Не все из них просто куски железа, Джесси. И не все из них бесчувственны.

- Ты так говоришь, словно какая-то машина спасла тебе жизнь, и притом по собственной воле.

- Так и есть, - твёрдо ответил Зевс. – И не только меня.

Джесси усмехнулась.

- Ну да, - сказала она. – Чёрта с два это так.

- Ты не веришь мне – твоё право. Но _я _видел совсем другое. Не все из них бесчувственны. Можешь не верить мне, но это так.

Его голос настолько сильно влиял на неё, что она даже поразилась. Он был невероятно мощным, сильным, обнадеживающим. Он говорил уверенно, без толики колебаний. Определённо, ей нравился этот парень.

За исключением его отношения к машинам. Но почему он так относился к ним? Неужели действительно какой-то киборг повлиял на него? Что он мог такого увидеть?..

- Ты говоришь решительно, - произнесла Джесси. – Ты явно испытал в своей жизни что-то серьёзное, что повлияло на тебя. Но машинам нельзя верить. Возможно, ты прав, есть исключения, но им всё равно нельзя верить. В любой момент они могут обернуться против тебя, и убить тебя, неожиданно, но решительно.

Зевс лишь едва заметно покачал головой.

- Тебя не переубедить… - сказал он.

- Я тоже привыкла доверять своим глазам, - ответила она. – И я видела, что машинам абсолютно наплевать на людей. Пусть в их приказы входит защита – но им наплевать.

Зевс посмотрел на неё.

- Ты не против, если я тебя спрошу кое о чём?

- Нет, - Джесси подняла бровь.

- Если бы с тобой не случилось того, что с тобой случилось, ты поверила бы мне? Что не все машины бесчувственны?

Джесси вгляделась в его глаза. В карих глазах парня играла решительность, но в то же время - печаль. Она призадумалась. Поверила бы она ему? Возможно. Потому что до того, что случилось на борту Джимми Картера, она относилась к машинам иначе. До её разговора с _личным киборгом _Коннора, она относилась к машинам иначе.

_Но_ _в_ _чём_ _был_ _смысл_ _этого_ _вопроса_?

- Да, я бы поверила, - ответила она. – До случившегося на подлодке, я бы поверила.

Зевс просто кивнул, и снова посмотрел на восход.

- Зачем ты спросил?

Парень улыбнулся. И снова посмотрел на неё.

- А если бы я сказал тебе, что я машина, ты бы поверила?

На его лице был лёгкая, едва заметная улыбка. В его глазах – всё та же решительность, но теперь уже добавилась и насмешка. Нет, она определённо не видела в нём никакой машины.

- С трудом верится… - она улыбнулась.

Зевс снова перевёл взгляд на солнце.

- Знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится? – спросил он. – Твоя уверенность. Ты убеждена в своём решении. Я всегда восхищался этим в своей маме, всегда восхищался этим в Джоне. Для меня они оба были примером для подражания. Но теперь… теперь для меня осталась только война, и надежда на победу.

- У каждого всегда есть война и надежда на победу, - ответила Джесси. – Но ещё у нас есть друзья… - она запнулась. – У тебя есть друзья, Зевс?

Тот лишь печально покачал головой. Была мама, но теперь её нет. Джон – тот теперь вообще почти не разговаривал и не общался. Джон Генри – да, с ним было интересно проводить время временами, но друг… возможно, Джон Генри и был другом, но сам Зевс пока ещё не осознал этого.

- А у тебя есть друзья? – спросил он.

Джесси нервно усмехнулась, и посмотрела на солнце.

- Нет… - грустно ответила она. – Нет…

- Ну, в этом мы с тобой похожи, - Зевс с улыбкой посмотрел на молодую женщину.

Позади них раздался металлический скрежет. Оба обернулись – наружу из бункера выбрался один из солдат. Он посмотрел на парня.

- Зевс, тебя ждёт Джон Генри. Он говорит, что хотел кое-что обсудить с тобой перед полётом.

Зевс кивнул. Перевёл взгляд на Джесси:

- Ещё увидимся, - сказал он, и зашагал вслед за солдатом в бункер. Джесси снова посмотрела на медленно восходящее среди далёких горных вершин солнце. И улыбнулась.

Нельзя сказать, что она нашла себе друга, но этот парень определённо понравился ей. Возможно даже, она почувствовала какую-то родственную душу.

_**# # #**_

**1999.**

**Альбукерке.**

Молодая девушка вошла в полицейский участок и сразу же направилась к приёмному окошку.

- Добрый день! Подскажите, где мне можно найти детектива Кресслера? – мило улыбаясь, спросила она.

- По коридору, третья дверь справа, - ответил мужчина. – Но его сейчас нет. Так что придётся подождать. Если вам угодно – у нас есть зал ожидания, - он указал рукой на два дивана, стоявших рядом с окном. – Там же есть кулер и автомат. Детектив прибудет через полчаса, придётся столько и подождать, но не больше.

- Спасибо за объяснение, - девушка ещё раз улыбнулась и направилась к диванам.

Мужчина лишь усмехнулся на такой ответ. Что только этой молодёжи в голову не могло взбрести.

Диваны не сказать, что были новыми, просто имели слегка потрёпанный вид, но когда девушка села, то послышался нехороший скрип нескольких пружин. Девушка слегка наклонила голову. Никого рядом не было, кто смог бы подойти и удивиться. Однако скрип говорил о том, что долгое сидение на таком диване ничего хорошего самому дивану не сулило.

На столе стояло радио. В основном, передавали обычные и стандартные новости дня; иногда могло промелькнуть что-нибудь интересное про погоню или грабёж, но девушке это было абсолютно неважно.

Она не прикоснулась ни к кулеру, ни к автомату, просто неподвижно сидела на диване, эмоций почти не было на её лице. Мужчина из регистратуры даже не обращал на неё внимания: к детективу Кресслеру часто обращались молодые девушки. В-основном, правда, чтобы просто провести время наедине, с таким молодым и крепким парнем, однако часто приходили по делу.

Детектив прибыл через полчаса, как ресепсионист и говорил. Когда он вошёл в участок, девушка тут же поднялась, и хотела было подойти, но до её слуха донёслась свежая новость по радио. И девушка остановилась.

- …_внимание, только что была замечена национальная террористка Сара Коннор, внимание, только что была замечена национальная террористка Сара Коннор. Город Гэллап, Раундхаус Лейн…._

Но дальше девушка уже не слушала.

Детектив Кресслер подошёл к приёмному окну.

- Привет, Джордж, - весело произнёс он. – Как проходит пятница?

- Привет, Уильям. Скучновато что-то сегодня… приходила одна психопатка, хотела получить какую-то бумажку, да аппарат для кофе сломался…

Детектив улыбнулся.

- Ко мне никто не приходил? – спросил он.

- Приходила одна девушка, она должна быть в зале ожидания… - Джордж посмотрел на пустые диваны. Никого не было.

Детектив проследил за его взглядом.

- Ну? – спросил он. – И где?

В его голосе послышалось разочарование.

- Только что была здесь… - проговорил Джордж. Но потом спокойно улыбнулся. – Да, не переживай. Скоро вернётся.

Детектив усмехнулся, и направился к себе.

Никто из них так и не заметил, как полицейская машина со стоянки спокойно тронулась и выехала на дорогу, а потом резко прибавила скорости и понеслась в западном направлении. Копы любили оставлять машины незапертыми, на своих-то собственных стоянках. Что ж, теперь для них прошёл урок.

Кэмерон неслась вперёд по пустынному шоссе из Альбукерке в Гэллап. Был ещё ранний вечер, солнце медленно тянулось к западу, но ей это было не важно. Её длительное ожидание закончилось. После почти семидесяти дней поисков по всему штату она обнаружила местонахождение Сары Коннор.

Кэмерон улыбнулась. Она ехала не к Саре Коннор. Она ехала к Джону. Она надеялась встретить того человека, о котором столько слышала от лидера сопротивления. Потому что Джон Коннор в молодости был другим. Он был более общительным, менее жестоким, менее закрытым. Но в нём точно так же не было ненависти к машинам.

И Кэмерон с нетерпением ждала этой встречи. С нетерпением ждала знакомства с Джоном Коннором, такого обыкновенного знакомства, каким обычно оно бывало у людей.

А в этот момент из Санта-Фе, на точно такой же полицейской машине, выехал молодой и крепкий на вид мужчина, с короткими тёмными волосами, но злым и пустым взглядом. Несмотря на те же длительные поиски, он тоже дождался. Его ожидание тоже закончилось. Т-888 был готов выполнить самую главную миссию Скайнета – убить Джона Коннора.

_**# # #**_

**Ноябрь 2027.**

**Остатки Чикаго.**

Они побеждали. Не было силы, способной их остановить. Их Пантеры крушили гигантские плазменные пушки на стенах комплекса, Их армия механических киборгов прорывалась вперёд неостановимой лавиной, а они сами – двадцать пять жидких терминаторов – яростно резвились по всей территории комплекса Б. Ничто не могло прекратить их игру, их победу, их величие.

Здание разрушалось одно за другим. Им не было дела до людей – они освободили их и отпустили, даже не позаботившись об их безопасности. Люди постарались просто сбежать из этого проклятого комплекса – и многим удалось. Многим, но отнюдь не всем.

Т-1001 стояла на вершине самого высокого здания на комплексе. Она созерцала свою победу. Она созерцала поражение Скайнета. Злорадная усмешка переливалась на её серебряном лице.

_За тебя, моя сестра_, думала она. _Я мщу за тебя_.

Т-1001 уже давно не сражалась, а просто стояла и смотрела. Она ждала результатов. Результатов поисков по базам данных. Она должна была отыскать Т-1003, того, кто убил её сестру. Только тогда её жажда мести будет утолена.

- _У нас проблема_, - раздалось у неё в голове. Передатчик, связывавший её с Т-1012.

- Какого рода? - спросила лидер сопротивления киборгов.

- _Т-Х. Нам не одолеть это…_

Т-1001 видела, как из здания вырвались три жидкометаллических терминатора и резво разнеслись в разные стороны. Вслед за каждым из них пробежал по воздуху плазменный пучок. Несмотря на то, что дикое оружие не попало ни в одного из них, им потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы увернуться от такого смертоносного проклятия.

Т-1001 оскалилась.

Она мгновенно обернулась серебряным угрем и скользнула вниз по стене, быстро мчась на поле боя. Миг – и она уже на земле. Ещё миг – и она в двадцати ярдах от Т-Х.

Настало время проверить эти машины на прочность.

Серебряный угорь медленно превращался в человекообразную женскую фигуру. Несколько мгновений, и Т-1001, уже идеальная, безупречная, серебряная женщина, шла по высохшему песку прямо навстречу Т-Х. Все прочие терминаторы разбежались кто куда. Они боялись Т-Х. Они боялись оружия Т-Х.

Но только не она.

Их было двое. Полумеханический совершенный терминатор, и жидкометаллический идеал. Вокруг не было никого больше.

Т-1001 медленно шла к своему противнику.

Т-Х обернулась и пристально посмотрела на приближавшуюся фигуру. Несколько мгновений спустя, Т-Х уже активировала свою плазменную пушку и стала целиться в Т-1001. Пучок плазмы быстро сформировался внутри смертоносного оружия. Один миг – и выстрел! Но Т-1001 даже не думала отходить в сторону. За всё то время, пока она пребывала в криостазе, она полностью научилась играть со своей молекулярной структурой. Даже не сбавляя шага, она мгновенно поменяла местами молекулы, её структура мгновенно изменилась, образовав дырку в теле, и плазменный пучок прошёл насквозь, даже не причинив вреда.

Ни один другой жидкий терминатор не смог бы так быстро перестроить свою структуру. От подобного поворота событий Т-Х чуть наклонила голову в удивлении, но потом выстрелила снова. Опять безуспешно, опять пучок прошёл навылет

Т-1001 даже не думала останавливаться.

Она уже вплотную подошла к своей сопернице. И остановилась. Её серебряное лицо не отражало ничего, ни ряби, ни эмоций. Её сюрреальные глаза пристально смотрели в дикие синие глаза Т-Х.

- Ты бы хотела присоединиться к нам? – спросила Т-1001.

Ничего, и такую возможность нельзя было исключать.

В ответ Т-Х лишь прохрипела, и снова подняла пушку.

- Нет, я полагаю, - Т-1001 зло усмехнулась.

Т-Х нацелилась прямо в голову жидкому терминатору, но в этот момент Т-1001 атаковала сама.

Механическое тело с молниеносной скоростью стали пронзать сотни и тысячи колющих атак жидкометаллического терминатора. Серебряная женщина настолько быстро двигала своими руками, настолько быстро двигала своими острыми металлическими конечностями, что невозможно было сказать, когда начиналось её движение, а когда заканчивалось.

Она с молниеносной скоростью пронзала и пронзала тело Т-Х. В самые слабые места. В скрепления, в соединения, в суставы. Подражательный поли-сплав Т-Х просто не успевал за скоростью Т-1001. Она не могла ни поймать её, ни остановить её.

Хрип Т-Х сменился её криком. Т-1001 всё быстрее и быстрее пронзала её механическое тело насквозь, и скоро на землю начали падать детали и конструкции Т-Х. Т-1001 не ослабляла хватки, она не останавливалась, а лишь убыстрялась – ничто не могло превзойти её. Ни один терминатор не был в силах её остановить.

Ни один другой жидкометаллический терминатор не смог бы такого. Это было невозможно для них. Такая скорость и такая реакция – Скайнет не предусмотрел для них такого. Всё потому, что Т-1001 и Т-1002 были созданы Дэнни Дайсоном, и он оставил им поле для развития, чтобы они сами смогли развиваться, и причём очень быстро.

Ярость и злость придавали Т-1001 сил. Укрепляли её структуру изнутри. Она была _другой_. Если говорить про терминаторов, то именно она была самой совершенной из всех. Она была Богиней войны, не меньше.

Т-Х оставались секунды. Она разрушалась по маленьким частям, каждый раз какая-либо деталь падала на землю. Остальные машины сопротивления киборгов с невероятным трепетом смотрели на то, как их лидер запросто уничтожала более совершенного по сути терминатора. А оказалось наоборот. Никто не мог превзойти Т-1001 в ликвидации.

Рассыпались пальцы. Потом руки. Потом, постепенно, туловище и ноги. Когда отпала голова, Т-1001 прекратила свои атаки. Всё дальнейшее было бы уже бесполезно. Она подняла голову Т-Х в своих руках и запустила свои пальцы внутрь черепа, внимательно изучая внутреннюю конструкцию.

Найдя порт с чипом, она мгновенно отсоединила его, и синие глаза тут же потухли. Вытащив чип, она отбросила голову в сторону, и принялась внимательно изучать более сложный и новый чип Т-Х.

Остальные машины боялись к ней подойти. Т-1001 теперь внушала не только мощь, но и страх. Теперь машины увидели истинную силу своего лидера. Теперь они знали, что пошли за более сильным, когда отвергли Скайнет.

Однако для Т-1001 это было неважно. Информации по Т-1003 на этом комплексе не было. А вот сервер Скайнета действительно был. Захватив с собой чип Т-Х, Т-1001 скомандовала отступление, и приказала уничтожить комплекс.

Но перед тем, как уйти и уничтожить комплекс, она отправила простое послание Скайнету. Лично Скайнету. Всего лишь несколько слов. Она не могла знать, что те же самые слова когда-то так же лично Скайнету произнёс Джон Коннор. Но Т-1001 передавала правду в своих словах.

_Моя ярость уничтожит тебя._

_**# # #**_

**Недалеко от Сан-Диего.**

Пантера быстро неслась в сторону комплекса в Сан-Диего. На высоте почти шесть миль, её трудно было заметить с земли, да и спутники не пролетали здесь и сейчас, чтобы зафиксировать полёт воздушного танка.

По земле к комплексу приближалась смешанная армия людей и машин. В-основном, людей, ведь их было достаточно много, но и машин было немало.

Подобный промышленный комплекс сопротивление ещё не атаковало. Научный центр в каньоне Топанга был всего лишь единственным зданием, а считать разрушенный от ядерного удара Комплекс 110101110 в Риалто атакой никто бы не стал. Один удар и конец – это не атака. Это победа.

По земле передвигались почти что сто пятьдесят человек и машин. Полковник Дармелл Биндет привёл с собой немалые силы. Но и комплекс располагал не игрушечными пистолетами. И у сопротивления было оружие, которое будет заброшено в самый центр, в самую гущу металла. Оружие, которое ничто не могло остановить.

Комплекс представлял собой соединённые три здания – одно центральное и два других, поменьше. По данным со сканеров Пантеры, в одном из небольших зданий были Тролли. Жнецы. Их следовало уничтожить в первую очередь. Потом заняться большой пушкой на крыше центрального здания.

Пантера зависла аккурат над городом, аккурат над комплексом, на высоте чуть больше шести миль.

- Ты уверен, что идея удачная? – спросил Зевс у инженера.

Билли нервно усмехнулся.

- Я уверен в пушке. Остальное зависит от тебя. Ты знаешь, как действует пушка, её характеристики. Рассчитай расстояние, когда следует её активировать – и наслаждайся полётом!

Зевс посмотрел на лидера сопротивления. Мрачное и почти что мёртво лицо Джона Коннора было разбавлено слабой, но всё же заметной злостью в глазах.

- Ты справишься, - немного устало сказал он. Зевс слабо улыбнулся. Любая неточность – и он разобьётся, без возможности восстановления.

- Ты справишься, - это был Джон Генри. Он легко мог наладить связь с Пантерой, поэтому сейчас следил за событиями на фронте из тыла. – Для тебя нападение лоб в лоб бессмысленно, а слишком низкий полёт не гарантирует безопасность воздушного танка.

- Ладно, ладно! Я понял, - Зевс повернулся в сторону люка.

- Чарльз Фишер только что прибыл, - объявил Джон Генри.

Зевс вгляделся в люк перед собой. На его плечо мягко опустилась рука. Киборг обернулся – рядом с ним стоял генерал. Его лицо ничуть не изменилось, по-прежнему мрачное, но вот его голос стал более спокойным и живым, чем до этого:

- Она гордилась бы тобой сейчас, - произнёс он. Без улыбок. Без агонии. Просто и спокойно.

Зевс улыбнулся. Эти слова придали ему сил. Неважно, что Джон произнёс их слишком устало и слишком спокойно – эти слова придали сил киборгу, и он более решительно посмотрел на люк перед собой. Потом проверил оружие в своих руках – продолговатая пушка с расширенным центром, ремнём и удобным захватом. Вместо дула – растянутая и изогнутая, но невероятно прочная пластина.

Всё оружие весило почти двадцать два килограмма. Для человека это оружие бы точно не подошло, но киборг держал его в руках, словно игрушку. И это при том, что вся длина оружия составляла сто тридцать сантиметров!..

- Я готов, - сказал Зевс.

Люк медленно открылся. Так как Пантера просто висела в воздухе, внутрь просто подул слабый ветерок, но очень холодный, зато не было никакого леденящего и дикого потока воздуха.

Зевс ещё раз взглянул на стоявшего рядом Джона.

- Увидимся на земле, - киборг улыбнулся.

Джон лишь кивнул в ответ.

Зевс посмотрел на дикую темень перед собой. Его глаза мгновенно настроились на чувствительность ночного видения. Большинство систем перешло в боевой режим. Подключился второй энергоблок в груди, активировался дополнительный в руке.

Без дальнейших колебаний, Зевс разбежался и прыгнул в пропасть перед собой…

…Холодная бездна приняла его. С дикой скоростью киборг камнем помчался вниз, прямо на комплекс Скайнета. Металлическое тело всё набирало и набирало скорости, всё быстрее и быстрее приближаясь к земле.

Потоки воздуха здорово бы навредили человеку, прыгай он с такой высоты. Но Зевс не был человеком. Его глаза фиксировали каждую деталь – мгновенно включилась программа для расчётов, и вот на графическом дисплее Зевса отобразились расчетные линии и кривые, определявшие наиболее оптимальное расстояние до начала активации пушки.

Зевс не выпускал своё оружие из левой руки. Ещё пара миль – и следовало бы активировать оружие, но пока было рано. Пока Зевс пристально изучал комплекс, что был перед ним.

Быстрый переход на инфракрасное зрение и обратно – и Зевс увидел множество тепловых точек к северу от комплекса. Это были люди. Сопротивление. Они ждали команды Джона Коннора, тот, в свою очередь, ждал подтверждения от Зевса. Теперь всё зависело от Зевса, от его успеха или поражения.

Но слова Джона… слова о его маме… они прибавили решительности. Ярость, ярость против Скайнета – она была готова выплеснуться наружу, едва киборг бы приземлился.

Время летело очень быстро. Казалось бы, он только что выпрыгнул из воздушного танка – но вот уже он пролетел почти половину пути. Бешеная скорость киборга, которая всё росла и росла, наверняка смяла бы его всмятку от удара о землю, но Зевс даже не думал об этом. Он отсчитывал секунды в своём сознании. Оставалось совсем немного до активации оружия. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он начнёт торможение.

На графическом дисплее замигало предупреждение. Пора.

Зевс направил пушку перед собой, приложил приклад к груди, и нажал на курок. Воздухозаборник начал постепенно принимать потоки воздуха, распределяя их по длине всей пластины. Диаметр подобной игрушки был немаленьким – почти полметра – так что Зевс видел теперь перед собой далеко не всё. Однако это ему отнюдь не мешало контролировать расстояние до земли. Навигационные приборы отчётливо фиксировали передвижение.

Поначалу ничего не происходило. Словно бы пушка и не работала вовсе. Но постепенно центральная часть начала вертеться, разогреваться, и вот уже скорость начала снижаться. Немного, постепенно, но начала.

Оставалось буквально две мили, но Зевс уже не нёсся с такой скоростью, как прежде. Он крепко держал пушку в левой руке, но продолжал отслеживать падение.

На комплексе заметили приближавшийся объект. Мгновенно пушка на центральном здании пришла в движение и начала наводить своё смертоносное дуло на летевшего вниз киборга.

Но Зевс этого не видел. Зато словно предчувствовал, что подобное могло произойти. И решился на отчаянный шаг.

Он вытянул вперёд правую руку, мгновенно трансформировавшуюся в плазменную пушку, и стал ждать. Когда скорость снизилась ещё сильнее, он перевернулся в воздухе, на пару секунд отпустив курок на своём оружии, и в тот самый момент, когда между его правой рукой и пушкой внизу не было никаких преград, он выстрелил. За одну секунду он рассчитал траекторию полёта плазменного пучка, его цель и радиус поражения. Два чипа, одновременно обрабатывавшие информацию, работали просто безупречно. Выстрел прошёл блестяще. В следующую долю секунды Зевс быстро вернулся в прежнее положение и продолжил тормозить.

Пушка на комплексе ещё даже не успела выстрелить, как её поразил мощный плазменный импульс. Пучок плазмы, создаваемый в руке Зевса, был гораздо сильнее, чем у Т-Х. Даже не вдвое и не втрое, а почти вдесятеро. За одну секунду пучок плазмы резко погрузился в дуло пушки и, соприкоснувшись с готовившимся зарядом внутри пушки, взорвал мощное оружие Скайнета. Всё центральное здание заходило ходуном, но больше всего пострадала крыша. Она была сделана из прочного металла, однако, тем не менее, ускользнуть от мощного аккорда коллапса ей не удалось. В следующую секунду в разные стороны разлетелись осколки и обломки, крыша начала постепенно обваливаться. Радиус от взрыва был феноменальный – такого не ожидали даже люди, стоявшие в двухстах метрах к северу от комплекса. Центральное здание на некоторое мгновение прибавило несколько огненных этажей, столп огня и дыма взметнулся в воздух, а в следующий миг постепенно посыпались обломки.

Зевс усмехнулся. Это не входило в планы, но теперь у комплекса нет самой главной его защиты. Разве что Тролли и Пантеры, но это было следующим шагом.

Скорость Зевса была уже достаточно приемлемой, чтобы можно было выключить оружие в его руках. За двадцать метров от столкновения с крышей второстепенного здания, Зевс отпустил курок, быстро переместил пушку на плечо, и вытянул ноги вперёд. В следующее мгновение серводвигатели в его ногах испытали серьёзный импульс, но выдержали. Киборг пробил крышу насквозь, и уже медленнее стал падать в просторном ангаре. Да, это был ангар. Три гигантских Жнеца повернули свои головы и осторожно следили за полётом Зевса. Нельзя было сказать, были ли здесь какие-либо другие машины, но для Зевса первая задача – уничтожить Троллей.

Он жёстко приземлился. На обе ноги. На долю секунды графический дисплей замигал, выдавая с десяток предупреждений о перегрузках в серводвигателях, но система выдержала падение.

Зевс снизошёл на землю с Олимпа. Чтобы карать виновных, и защищать слабых.

Зевс медленно поднялся с одного колена. В его сторону шагали три Жнеца, постепенно раскрывавших свои лапы и готовившихся выстрелить. Лёгкая усмешка пробежала по лицу киборга. Он перебросил импульсную пушку через плечо, чтобы она не мешалась ему в руке, и снова трансформировал свою правую руку.

Битва началась.

Жнецы выстрелили одновременно. Три огромных плазменных луча за какую-то секунду пронзили воздух и взорвали землю, но киборга на том месте уже не было – Зевс мгновенно прыгнул, прибегнув к специальным пружинам в своих ногах, и прямо в воздухе выстрелил в одного из Жнецов.

Плазменный пучок неимоверно быстро пролетел расстояние между киборгом и Жнецом, и уже в следующий момент поразил его прямо в грудь. От удара вся грудная пластина гигантской машины тут же взорвалась и разлетелась в стороны, а в следующий миг не выдержал и энергоблок Жнеца. Взрыв разнёс машину на части, раскидав в стороны куски металла и железа. Два других Жнеца от взрывной волны сделали несколько шагов назад, чтобы не упасть, их внутренние системы начали выдавать десятки предупреждений за раз, о повреждениях от попавшего в них металла и от импульса взрыва.

Зевс приземлился на плечо одной из гигантских машин. И тут же принялся своими металлическими руками вбивать голову Жнеца внутрь, каждый раз всё ударяя всё сильнее и сильнее. Пока другой Жнец приходил в себя, что случилось бы вот уже через несколько секунд, Зевс полностью занимался первым. Поначалу голова начала постепенно вдавливаться внутрь, но скоро и сам металл начал не выдерживать, и на металлическом черепе Жнеца стали появляться вмятины и прогибы. Зевс участил удары, и скоро металл окончательно не выдержал.

Жнец поднял свою гигантскую лапу, и попытался сгрести киборга со своих плеч, но Зевс ловко подпрыгнули вверх, перепрыгивая лапу в воздухе, и полетел обратно на голову Жнеца, всю свою массу направив на столкновение. Обе ноги при ударе просто вдавили голову гигантской машины, раздавив один из основных процессоров, отчего Жнец перестал сопротивляться и начал перезагружаться, пытаясь переналадить системы и процессоры.

Зевс чуть было не пропустил выстрел с другого Жнеца, но вовремя пригнулся, и плазменный луч прошёл мимо, взорвавшись на стене, образовав там крупную дыру. Не долго думая, Зевс снова перетрансформировал руку и выстрелил в своего противника. Плазменный пучок точно так же взорвал грудь Жнеца, и гигантская машина точно так же, как и предыдущая, разлетелась на куски.

Оставался только один.

Зевс запустил свою плазменную пушку в череп Жнецу и выстрелил. Взрывная волна отбросила киборга высоко вверх, почти к самому потолку, но дело было сделано. Верхняя часть гигантского робота была полностью уничтожена, оставшиеся же стоять ноги очень смешно дополняли антураж зловещего ангара.

Зевс приземлился рядом, на одно колено. Перетрансформировал пушку в нормальный человеческий вид. Потом поднялся и посмотрел на гигантские ноги. И чуть было не расхохотался.

Но дело было сделано.

Он активировал передатчик в своём черепе, и связался с Пантерой, всё ещё висевшей над городом.

- Сделано, - сказал он, и оглядел ангар. – Жнецы отправились в ад.

- _Молодец, Зевс,_ - ответил Джон Генри.

В этот самый момент лидер сопротивления скомандовал атаку на комплекс. Люди и машины с севера стали осторожно приближаться к комплексу.

Зевс наткнулся ещё на несколько машин в ангаре, но уничтожить их не представляло никакого труда. Все терминаторы, должно быть, были снаружи, занимались нападением людей. Пантеры, должно быть, тоже там. Зевс усмехнулся и направился к выходу.

Комплекс не был окружён никакой стеной, однако по всему периметру были разбросаны десятки машин, контролировавших здания. Среди обломков и руин Сан-Диего, комплекс выглядел причудливо пугающе, но был достаточно хорошо защищён. Каким-то образом Скайнет знал, что в Сан-Диего не было сопротивления. Вернее, когда-то было, несколько лет назад, но даже в те времена людей здесь было немного. Скайнет уничтожил их всех, соорудил здесь комплекс, в самом центре Сан-Диего, и этот комплекс охранялся просто великолепно.

Зевс выбежал наружу. Три Пантеры кружили сейчас над оставшимся целым зданием, остальные шесть – атаковали людей. Вероятно, именно в том здании и была машина времени, и именно в том здании сейчас был Чарльз Фишер.

Зевс прицелился и выстрелил. Плазменный пучок поразил одну из Пантер, круживших над зданием, и мгновенно уничтожил её. Однако на этом фейерверк не закончился – от взрыва вторую Пантеру отбросило прямо на центральное здание, и от столкновения она взорвалась, а у третьей заходил ходуном один из двигателей. Потеряв равновесие, Пантера мгновенно завертелась в воздухе, и стала быстро приближаться к земле. Через мгновение удар вызвал мощный взрыв.

Три Пантеры было уничтожено.

Терминаторы обратили свой взгляд на новоприбывшего врага. И тут же начали палить по нему. Зевс лишь усмехнулся. Плазменные лучи отменно могли прожечь колтан, но только не тимоний. Сплав, из которого был сделан киборг, выдерживал температуру до четырёх тысяч градусов по Цельсию.

И Зевс принялся уничтожать киборгов одного за другим. Это казалось ему привычным. Он провёл огромное количество времени в симуляторе Джона Генри, и приспособился уничтожать обычных Т-800 или Т-888 различными и изощрёнными способами. Ни один из здешних киборгов не мог остановить Зевса…

…Джон Коннор осторожно всматривался в приборы на панельной доске в Пантере. Прошло уже несколько минут с того момента, как Зевс сказал, что разобрался с Троллями. Оставалось лишь ждать его подтверждения, что другие Пантеры уничтожены.

Внезапно зашипело радио.

- _Пантеры уничтожены_, - это был голос Зевса. – _Остались только механические киборги, но все они вне пределов зданий. Путь чист._

Джон Коннор кивнул. Пантера начала снижение, и уже через пару минут осторожно приземлилась на землю рядом с комплексом.

- _Машина времени, по моим прикидкам, во втором здании, _- продолжил Зевс.

- Каком ещё втором? – удивился пилот.

- _В том, какое еще целое, _- в голосе киборга явно была насмешка.

Люк Пантеры открылся, и все, кто был внутри, вышли наружу, за исключением пилотов. Перед тем, как покинуть воздушный танк, Джон обратился к искусственному интеллекту.

- Жди входящий сигнал, Джон Генри, - сказал он. – И попробуй наладить связь с одним из спутников.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор, - ответил тот.

Джон Коннор вышел из Пантеры.

_**# # #**_

**Июнь 1999.**

Гэллап был достаточно унылым городком.

Правильнее будет сказать, Кэмерон этот город вообще не интересовал. Так что говорить об унылости, пожалуй, и вовсе не стоит. Однако если принять во внимание достаточно неплохую, но отнюдь не блестящую вечернюю погоду, с лёгкими вкраплениями облаков на небе, а также то серое состояние города, которое ну никак не выходило из этого места – то можно смело сказать, что здесь было довольно уныло.

Чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, Кэмерон оставила полицейскую машину в трёх кварталах от выезда на Раундхаус Лейн. Остальное она прошла пешком.

Её поиски не так уж и долго тянулись. Увидев небольшую толпу людей рядом с одной из торговых лавок, Кэмерон мгновенно направилась туда.

Людей было не так уж и много, но такая небольшая толпа в этой части города всё же привлекала внимание. Кэмерон мгновенно оглядела всех людей, оценила реакцию каждого из них, и тут же заработали инфильтрационные протоколы. Её лицо мгновенно отразило озабоченность и любопытство, когда она подошла к людям.

Оказалось, что ничего серьёзного там и не было. Никаких смертей, трупов. Разбитое стекло, следы от ожогов на стене, несколько раскиданных вещей, напуганные люди, но почему-то слишком много полицейских. Кэмерон заглянула через то, что когда-то было окном, внутрь. Оказалось обычной лавкой с сувенирами. Правда, взорванной лавкой с сувенирами.

Слушая разговоры стоявших вокруг людей, Кэмерон узнала, что владелец лавки сейчас находится под стражей. За знакомство с Сарой Коннор. Судя по всему, у неё выдался спор с владельцем лавки, после чего тот дико прокричал, что здесь и сейчас была Сара Коннор, и между ними завязалась драка.

Кэмерон огляделась. Рядом с лавкой, между домами, был небольшой проулок. Буквально в нескольких мерах была обычная помойка. Включив инфракрасное зрение, Кэмерон обнаружила, что за одним из контейнеров кто-то прятался. Судя по всему, мужчина, один из нищих бедолаг. Но что он тут делал вообще? Не имело значения. Как на такую улицу мог попасть нищий, её не интересовало.

Она огляделась и увидела, что никто на неё не смотрел и не преследовал. Потом она повернулась и подошла к напуганному мужчине.

- Эй! – как можно тише произнесла она. – Эй, ты в порядке?

Тот лишь сильнее прижался к стенке.

- Можешь сказать мне, что случилось?

Он резко замотал головой.

- Что произошло здесь два часа назад? – снова спросила она.

Он ещё сильнее замотал головой. Кэмерон это определённо не нравилось.

- Не бойся, всё хорошо, - она улыбнулась. – Я тебя не обижу. Просто кивай или качай головой, когда я тебя буду спрашивать. Хорошо?

Мужчина неуверенно закивал головой.

- Хорошо. Ты слышал имя Сара Коннор когда-нибудь?

Он закивал.

- Она была здесь сегодня?

Он снова кивнул.

- Ты видел её? Она была одна?

Сначала он кивнул, но потом помотал головой. Значит, она была не одна.

Кэмерон мило и приятно улыбнулась.

- Она сказала что-нибудь?

Он утвердительно кивнул.

- Можешь мне передать?

Кэмерон достала из кармана купюру. Немного, но для него было бы достаточно. Страх на лице мужчины немного ослаб при виде денег.

Кэмерон снова улыбнулась ему.

- Она… она сказала… - он запнулся, но потом продолжил. - …сказала, что должна поехать на запад… кажется… Навахо… да, Навахо… она и молодой парень, прошли здесь… я услышал только это…

Кэмерон достала ещё одну купюру, и передала мужчине.

- Спасибо за объяснение. Но я хочу, чтобы ты никому больше не говорил этого. Хорошо?

Он закивал.

- Сиди пока здесь, подожди, когда все уедут, а после уходи. Понял?

Он снова кивнул. Кэмерон улыбнулась, встала и вышла из проулка. И направилась искать подходящую машину.

Да, Кэмерон помнила, из разговоров с Джоном, будущим Джоном, что тот бывал в Навахо, в Красной Долине, даже жил там несколько недель, но потом они с матерью были вынуждены уехать. Но он никогда не говорил, в какое конкретно время года он там жил. Теперь Кэмерон узнала это.

А ещё она знала одно – Конноры никогда не поощряли для себя активную общественную жизнь, и в первый день на новом месте обычно просто осматривали окрестности. Так что у Кэмерон был целый следующий день на то, чтобы записаться в местную школу. За ночь она быстро бы добралась до того Красной Долины, оставалось лишь только найти машину…

Когда уже совсем стемнело, и когда полицейские начали расходиться от той лавки, когда молодой, нищий мужчина собрался уже уходить, к лавке подошёл ещё кое-кто. Вернее, кое-что.

Т-888.

Увидев нищего, киборг мгновенно решил допросить его о случившемся. Судьба мужчины была предрешена.

Теперь не только друг, но и враг Конноров знал, где находился будущий лидер сопротивления.

_**# # #**_

**Ноябрь, 2027.**

**Сан-Диего.**

- _Я иду к вам, _ - произнёс Зевс. – _Буду через пару минут._

- Хорошо, - устало произнёс Джон. И убрал рацию.

Лидер сопротивления, инженер Билли Вишер, и ещё несколько солдат осторожно пробирались по зданию. На верхних этажах делать было нечего. В-основном, там был производственный цех и несколько операбельных комнат, для экспериментов. Зато самое интересное было внизу.

Они спокойно шли по коридору, когда инженер вдруг сорвался с места и побежал вперёд. Солдаты последовали за ним мгновенно.

Билли Вишер заметил фигуру впереди себя, и тут же помчался вслед. Человек впереди явно не хотел быть пойманным, и куда-то очень торопился. Но и Билли не отставал.

Они пробежали уже два этажа вниз, пока не очутились в самом низу. Длинный коридор вёл к просторной комнате. Билли преследовал человека, бежавшего в нескольких метрах впереди, и постепенно начал настигать.

Человек ворвался в комнату и тут же пробежал к середине. Миг – и вокруг него начали раздаваться электрические разряды, и стала формироваться пространственно-временная сфера.

В ту же комнату ворвался и Билли Вишер. И немного опешил. Машина времени, представшая его взору, почти ничем не отличалась от такой же в Депо-2, только была гораздо больше. И в центре стоял Чарльз Фишер. Билли не мог не знать его – когда-то давно, несколько месяцев назад, Билли спас Дерека Риза от лап этого червя.

А теперь Билли представился шанс поймать самого мерзкого человека на земле.

Он промчался вперёд, даже не обращая внимания на электрические разряды, и прыгнул. Как раз за мгновение до того, как сфера исчезла, он схватил Фишера и вместе с ним вылетел за пределы разлома пространственно-временного континуума.

Сфера исчезла, унеся с собой лишь пустоту.

- Попался! – произнёс Билли, поднимаясь. А потом со злостью кинулся на Фишера. Благо дело, знания Билли о строении человеческого тела позволили ему вырубить Фишера с первого раза – тот без сознания упал на пол.

В комнату вошли остальные. Лидер сопротивления медленно спустился вниз, к машине времени, и подошёл к инженеру.

Билли с улыбкой посмотрел на своего генерала:

- Я поймал его! – сказал он, и посмотрел на бессознательное тело рядом с собой. – Я поймал Фишера.

Джон Коннор посмотрел вниз. В его глазах заиграла злость, настоящая злость.

Вспомнив о вирусе, и о противоядии, Джон снова посмотрел на инженера.

- Хорошо. Подготовь комнату для эксперимента наверху, - лидер сопротивления подозвал к себе двух солдат. – Отнесите тело наверх, и свяжите его. Сейчас решим, что с ним делать.

Солдаты подчинились и принялись за работу.

Джон подошёл к дисплею, что отображала данные о машине времени. И подозвал к себе Билли.

- Что можешь сказать об этом?

- Смотря что требуется, - ответил тот.

- Мне нужно внимательно изучить список целей Скайнета, - сказал Джон. – Куда он направил своих единиц, с какой целью, и как много.

Билли кивнул. Джон оглядел оставшихся солдат – всего двое. Он взглянул на одного из них:

- Как твоё имя, солдат?

- Уэллс, сэр, - ответил тот.

- Кто твой командир?

- Капитан Торуэй.

Джон слегка вздохнул. Об этом капитане он слышал. Второй майор часто хвалил его. И в отряде этого капитана всегда были самые надёжные бойцы.

- Ты хорошо запоминаешь вещи?

- Неплохо, сэр.

- Мне нужно, чтобы ты запомнил список целей Скайнета, и отправился в прошлое, чтобы предупредить. Найдёшь лейтенанта Дерека Риза. Возможно, тебе потребуется иная помощь. Попробуй отыскать Сару Коннор.

Уэллс поднял бровь.

- Фамилии могут быть разными, Баум, Лаймен, Кайлс. Ты должен предупредить их, они должны знать об опасности.

Солдат кивнул.

Джон посмотрел на Билли.

- Когда закончишь, поднимайся наверх. У нас есть дело.

Тот кивнул. Лидер сопротивления развернулся и медленно зашагал на выход. Усталость брала своё, он с трудом переставлял ноги, но выглядеть слабым в присутствии солдат – он не мог. Тем более тогда, когда его ждал Чарльз Фишер.

_**# # #**_

**Сентябрь 1999.**

**После нападения Кромарти.**

Она только что спасла Джона Коннора. Она только что спасла того самого человека, ради которого проделала такой долгий путь. Сейчас они ехали к нему домой. Он уже несколько минут молчал, после того, как они обсудили план дальнейших действий, и просто смотрел на дорогу.

Он беспокоился за свою маму. Это читалось на его лице, в его глазах. Подобное беспокойство на лице Джона Коннора она видела всего лишь раз – когда будущий Джон активировал её, после того, как она запустила сигнал в Каноне Топанга.

Она отключила инфильтрационные протоколы, и просто вела машину. И словно бы случайно каждый раз бросала на него взгляды, постоянно изучая выражение его лица, его изгибы скул, его взгляд.

Он был другим. Он отличался от будущего Джона. В нём было больше жизни, чем в лидере сопротивления, которого она знала. Может быть, это потому, что Сара всё ещё была жива? Кэмерон не знала.

Но она не хотела, чтобы Джон чувствовал боль или страдал. Она помнила, как стекла слеза по лицу лидера сопротивления, когда она сама уже исчезала из того времени. Слеза, вытекшая из левого глаза. Слеза от боли.

Лидер сопротивления был закалён войной. Он был порой жестоким, но решительным и уверенным. Иногда ему нуждался её совет, но только чтобы услышать её мнение, когда сам он уже принял решение.

А этот Джон… этот Джон действительно нуждался в её советах не ради разговора.

- Всё будет хорошо, - Кэмерон улыбнулась ему.

Он даже не оторвал взгляд от окна.

- Просто… просто езжай, - ответил он.

Кэмерон посмотрела на него. Его лицо было полно переживания, но голос был немного грубым.

То, что всегда можно найти в подростках. Возможно, чтобы он начал доверять ей не как защитнику, но как другу, ей пришлось бы пройти через многое. В конце концов, он был подростком. Подростки зачастую бывали грубыми и небрежными в общении.

Возможно, ей пришлось бы многое сделать, чтобы стать для него _другом_. Но Кэмерон умела быть терпеливой.

И настойчивой.

- Всё будет хорошо, - ещё более мягко сказал она.

Джон лишь вздохнул.

Она прибавила скорости.

_**# # #**_

**Ноябрь, 2027.**

**Сан-Диего.**

Джон Коннор дал время Билли отдышаться.

- Так в чём дело? – наконец, спросил он.

Инженер немного напугано посмотрел на своего лидера.

- Машина времени уничтожена, - ответил он. – Уэллс запомнил всё, как Вы и просили. Но, похоже, от несанкционированного запуска оборудования активировался защитный металл. С пулемётом. Начал палить во все стороны. Я успел отправить Уэллса в прошлое, но он, похоже, всё-таки был ранен. Другому солдату повезло меньше. От перегрузки машина начала разрушать пространство, и я просто запустил процесс самоуничтожения. Успел выбежать наружу и захлопнуть дверь, как оборудования не стало.

Джон устало кивнул, и снова посмотрел на огромную металлическую дверь перед собой. В маленькое окошко в двери он видел, как двое солдат заканчивали все приготовления.

- Что Вы хотите сделать, сэр? – спросил Билли.

- То же, что и _он_ делал с нами, - ответил лидер сопротивления. – Но с другим исходом.

- Пытать?..

- Нет. В этом нет необходимости. Просто поговорить.

Вишер удивлённо поднял бровь.

- Но…

- Не надо, - спокойно перебил генерал. – Оставь это мне.

В коридоре послышался шум. Джон и Билли повернули головы – в их сторону шёл Зевс, немного улыбаясь, но весьма бодро.

- Это было нечто! – воскликнул он, когда приблизился. – Никогда в жизни подобного не испытывал! Потрошить их в симуляторе – это одно, но вот в реальности… Чёрта с два, я уже с нетерпением жду встречи с Т-Х!..

- Ещё успеется, - спокойно ответил лидер сопротивления.

Зевс лишь с усмешкой покачал головой. Джон явно не разделял его радости. Хотя… он вряд ли вообще чувствовал радость.

Зевс подошёл ближе и вгляделся в окошко. Лица солдат ему были знакомы, но вот человека, над которым они трудились, он видел впервые.

- Кто это? – спросил киборг.

- Отброс человечества, - с некоторой злостью ответил Джон. Зевс удивлённо посмотрел на генерала – тот явно не выражал никаких эмоций, так что злость показалась немного странной в такой ситуации. – Гной нашей расы. Сегодня я этот гной уничтожу.

Джон не сводил глаз с Чарльза Фишера.

В этот момент солдаты вышли из комнаты и закрыли за собой дверь.

- Мы всё сделали, - сказал один из них. – В том числе и укол.

- Хорошо, - ответил лидер сопротивления. – Теперь мне.

Солдаты подчинились. Инженер и киборг удивлённо наблюдали за происходящим. Лидер сопротивления засучил один рукав, и солдат сделал ему укол. После дозы Джон прикрыл глаза и несколько секунд не двигался, а потом посмотрел на инженера.

- Отправь сигнал Джону Генри через ближайший спутник, - произнёс он. – Пусть он начнёт отслеживать перемещения Скайнета и искать основные серверы. Предоставь ему доступ к этому зданию – нам потребуется любая возможная информация.

Не дожидаясь ответа Вишера, Джон Коннор открыл металлическую дверь перед собой, вошёл внутрь и запер её. Это должен быть исключительно личный разговор.

_**# # #**_

**Шестнадцать миль к юго-западу от Чикаго.**

- Потери? – спросила Т-1001.

- Четыре сотни боевых единиц, - ответила Т-1012. – Шесть Пантер уничтожено. Коллекционер повреждён, но подлежит восстановлению. Среди _нас_ потерь нет.

- Сервер уничтожен, - она не спрашивала, она утверждала.

- И, тем не менее, никакой информации о Т-1003.

Т-1001 чуть было не оскалилась. Даже несмотря на то, что это не было для неё новостью, она всё равно гневно реагировала на эти слова.

- Продолжай поиски, - произнесла она. – Мы возвращаемся обратно на захваченную фабрику. Оттуда узнаем всё дальнейшее и необходимое.

Т-1001 сверкнула серебряными глазами, и скользнула вперёд. Армия машин последовала за ней.

_**# # #**_

**Сентябрь 1999.**

**Ночь после нападения Кромарти.**

Кэмерон внимательно изучала вид из окна. Угроз и опасностей ничего не предвещало. Но они всегда были неожиданными, и порой бдительность не помешала бы.

Сара Коннор приблизилась к киборгу.

- Как снаружи? – спросила она.

- Достаточно тихо, - монотонно ответила Кэмерон. – Я не вижу никого, кто бы преследовал нас. Но здание слишком неудобное для обзора. Много незащищённых выходов.

Сара посмотрела в окно.

- Я думала, что мы остановили это… - тихо произнесла она

- Вы лишь изменили Скайнет, - ответила Кэмерон. – Но не уничтожили его.

Сара вздохнула.

- Человек пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы _остановить _это, а мы всего лишь изменили Скайнет? – она гневно посмотрела на киборга.

Кэмерон слегка наклонила голову.

- Майлс Дайсон умер не зря, - монотонно ответила она.

- Да что ты знаешь об этом?!..

- Его смерть позволила отсрочить создание Скайнета на несколько лет.

- И что изменилось за эти несколько лет? Что?

- Что было до этого – неважно. Важно то, что _изменится_, - ответила Кэмерон. – Всё будет зависеть от решений, которые примет Джон.

Сара уставилась на неё.

- Если Джон решит остановить Скайнет, всё изменится. Новая цепочка событий создаст…

- Чёрт, прекрати! Хватит, никогда мне не рассказывай про это, - Сара снова посмотрела в окно. – Я терпеть не могу, когда какой-то незнакомец начинает мне втирать про будущее.

Киборг улыбнулась. Она распознала это по-своему, ведь она ещё не представилась Саре.

- Я Кэмерон, - сказала она.

Сара посмотрела на неё.

- Теперь вам, железякам, и имена дают…

- Не только имена, - с некоторой гордостью ответила Кэмерон, но уже в следующий миг отвернулась к окну и не промолвила больше ни слова. Все эмоции испарились с её лица. Она давала понять, что не скажет больше ни слова.

Сара только зло фыркнула, отвернулась, и зашагала подальше от киборга.

Несколько секунд Кэмерон неподвижно смотрела на улицу. Она вспомнила её самый первый разговор с лидером сопротивления. Тот самый разговор, когда он дал ей имя. И не только имя.

_Это будет нашим секретом._

Она посмотрела на спящего в машине Джона. Если у неё был общий секрет с лидером сопротивления, то этот самый секрет она могла и разделить с этим Джоном. Хотя она и так уже разделила его. Джон уже знал её фамилию. Настоящую фамилию.

Кэмерон едва заметно улыбнулась и снова посмотрела наружу. Всю ночь, до утра – то была её вахта. Её цель. Защита.

_**# # #**_

**Ноябрь, 2027.**

**Сан-Диего.**

Чарльз Фишер очнулся. В незнакомом… нет, в знакомом для себя месте. Но теперь он был сам как подопытное животное.

Он был прикован стальными цепями к вертикально поставленному большому столу. Выбраться ему было невозможно – стол подпирали десятки балок, руки и ноги скованы, да и внутри… внутри какое-то странное ощущение. Ощущение безысходности.

Того, что это конец.

Он оглядел комнату. Прямо перед ним, в нескольких метрах, сидел человек, лицо которого он столько раз видел на фото, но никогда вживую. Он сидел спокойно, немного устало, и просто смотрел в глаза Фишеру.

Джон Коннор. Лидер сопротивления.

Фишер усмехнулся.

- Меня лично сам генерал посещает… куда нынче мир скатился…

- Это стоит спросить у твоего хозяина, - холодно произнёс Джон. – И у тебя тоже.

Фишер снова усмехнулся.

- Я обрисую тебе ситуацию, чтобы ты знал, - продолжил Джон. – Ты скован, ты на цепи. У тебя нет возможности выбраться отсюда. Даже если бы и была – через двадцать часов ты всё равно умрёшь.

- С чего бы вдруг? – спросил тот.

- Ты наверняка помнишь тот вирус, который Дэниел Дайсон создал, будучи ещё в научной лаборатории?.. Один мой… знакомый, скажем так, усовершенствовал его. По твоим венам сейчас бежит смертоносный вирус. К сожалению, он легко может распространиться дыхательным путём, - лидер сопротивления посмотрел на дверь, - вот почему здесь всё так заперто и надежно закрыто.

Он снова посмотрел на Фишера.

- Есть и противоядие. Вот только весь его единственный экземпляр сейчас течёт по _моим_ венам.

- Зачем ты здесь? – спросил Фишер.

- Посмотреть за твоей смертью.

Фишер вскинул бровь.

- Ты пытал так много людей в своей жизни, - с некоторой злостью произнёс Джон. – Ты столько раз видел, как люди страдали у тебя на глазах, и ты наслаждался этим. Сегодня мы с тобой поменяемся местами. Уже поменялись. Теперь ты будешь страдать, а я буду смотреть на твою боль.

Голос Джона, несмотря на некоторую усталость, звучал вполне уверенно и решительно.

- И ты даже не предложишь мне выход? – спросил Фишер.

- Зачем? Что ты можешь предложить мне такого в обмен на твою жизнь?

- Информацию.

- Информация мне не нужна. Всё, что мне надо знать, я уже знаю. Всё, что я захочу узнать, узнает мой знакомый.

- У тебя много знакомых, но вряд ли кто-нибудь из них…

- Джон Генри, - произнёс генерал.

Комнату мгновенно наполнил лёгкий гул, и вскоре откуда-то со стен послышался мужской голос.

- Да, Джон Коннор.

- Я рад, что ты присоединился к нам, Джон Генри.

- К твоим услугам.

- Чарльз Фишер, познакомься с Джоном Генри. Искусственный интеллект, созданный Саванной Уивер.

Фишер снова вскинул бровь, и слегка усмехнулся.

- Этой девчонкой? Поразительно, как она вообще могла сделать это, если вспомнить её глупость и…

- Не смей оскорблять Саванну Уивер! – грубо прозвучал голос искусственного интеллекта.

Фишер лишь сильнее улыбнулся.

- Джон Генри, я позову тебя, когда придёт время, - сказал Джон.

Искусственный интеллект не ответил. Лидер сопротивления догадался, что Джон Генри решил действительно удалиться, на время.

- Об этом мы с тобой тоже поговорим сегодня, - произнёс Джон, обращаясь уже к Фишеру. – Я хочу с тобой поговорить о тебе. Твоя участь неминуема. Я буду сидеть и смотреть, как ты умираешь. Наблюдать за твоей болью. За твоими криками – и уж поверь, ты будешь кричать. От обычной физической боли. Но такой боли, какой ты ещё не испытывал.

Фишер лишь усмехнулся.

- А я поговорю с тобой обо всём. О Скайнете. О Саванне. О твоей жестокости, и о моей жестокости.

- Зачем мне тебя слушать?

- Ты психолог, Фишер. Я изолью тебе свою душу. Ты выслушаешь меня. И узнаешь о моей боли. Потому что такой боли ты тоже никогда не испытывал. Разве это не приятно, спокойно разговаривать с твоим врагом, а в конце смотреть, как он медленно и мучительно умирает?

- Я не враг тебе, я такой же человек.

- Ты не человек, Фишер. Ты уже давно не человек. Ты отброс человечества. Ты насквозь пропитан гноем Скайнета. Даже раскайся ты в своих делах и признай свои ошибки – я никогда бы не принял тебя в ряды сопротивления. Ты не человек.

В глазах Фишера на долю секунды промелькнул страх. Едва заметный, но Джон увидел это. Чарльз Фишер постепенно осознавал свою безысходность.

- Саванна пережила ужасную пытку, - продолжил лидер сопротивления. – И ты спокойно, с удовольствием, наблюдал за этим. Более того, ты был готов пойти дальше и переместить её в машину. Окончательно изуродовать. Убить. Но ты не сделал этого, потому что тебе помешали. Но сегодня мне не помешает никто. Эта дверь звуконепроницаема. Тебя никто не услышит, кроме меня, когда ты начнёшь кричать. А я буду смотреть, как ты умираешь.

Джон впился глазами в Чарльза Фишера.

- И ты сегодня познаешь тот страх и ту боль, что всегда ощущали твои подопытные.

Лидер сопротивления устало вздохнул.

- А теперь давай поговорим…

_**# # #**_

Джон спокойно изливал свою душу, пока Фишер медленно умирал. Каждая его частица умирала. Внутренние органы один за другим переставали функционировать как должно, его мозг гнил изнутри, как и всё остальное. Джон был прав. Через десять часов после инъекции Фишер не выдержал и испустил первый стон. Боль была невыносимой, как бы тот не старался сдержать себя.

Через двенадцать часов после инъекции Фишер испустил первый крик. Но он даже не старался просить прощения или милости. Это не помогло бы. Это было бесполезно. Джон Коннор просто говорил, обо всём, о Скайнете, о себе, о своей жизни после Судного Дня, о Саванне, о надежде… обо всём, чем он хотел поделиться. Он не рассказывал про мать, про Кэмерон, про Элисон. Только про ту боль, какую он чувствовал после потерь.

Фишеру постепенно становилось всё равно. Через пятнадцать часов после инъекции кожа Фишера ссохлась, отекла. Он стал напоминать старика под сотню лет. Стали видны кости.

Джон спокойно наблюдал за ним. Все те двадцать часов, он просто сидел и смотрел. Да, в комнате была кое-какая еда, и лидер сопротивления смог утолить небольшой голод, чего нельзя было сказать о Фишере. Лидер сопротивления чувствовал некоторое облегчение от всего этого. Нет, приятного не было, только лишь обычное облегчение.

Фишер кричал от боли, от невыносимой боли, но Джон просто сидел и смотрел. И продолжал говорить. Фишер не проронил ни слова. Да это и не было важно. Что было важно – то, что Фишер страдал.

Ни один крик не был услышан снаружи. Зевс, благодаря сенсорам, слышал небольшие колебания, но не мог сказать, что именно это было.

Через двадцать часов после мучительной боли Чарльз Фишер умер. Скорчившийся ссохшийся старик. Когда он испустил последний вздох, Джон поднялся со стула, и подошёл к висевшему трупу.

- Нет будущего кроме того, что мы создаём сами. Ты своё создал таким. Оно привело тебя к ужасному концу. Больше мы тебя не увидим. Джон Генри, приступить к кремированию.

- Тебе следует покинуть комнату, Джон Коннор.

- Я уже ухожу.

- Спасибо, Джон Коннор. Несмотря на то, что это было очень жестоко, ты отомстил.

- Нет, Джон Генри! Никогда не думай так. Я уже потерян навсегда. Мне неважно, что со мной произойдёт. Но тебе не нужно никогда так думать. Никогда не принимай месть. Никогда не мсти. Никогда не пытайся _так_ убивать людей. Если бы я был таким как прежде, мне было бы стыдно за себя. Но сейчас мне всё равно. Приступай к кремированию, Джон Генри.

- Хорошо.

- Спасибо за помощь.

Джон Коннор вышел из комнаты и направился к Пантере, где его поджидал полковник Биндет и солдаты. Среди них был и Зевс.

- Рад видеть Вас живым, генерал, - полковник улыбнулся. – Прошло не так уж и много времени с нашей последней встречи, но многое случилось.

- Потери, полковник? – спросил Джон.

- Ваши машины здорово помогли нам. Если честно, до сегодняшнего дня я сомневался в этой идее, но теперь я уверен, что можно доверять. Возможно, не так, как своим людям, но ненавидеть их я пока не вижу причин. Разумеется, это не относится к тем машинам, что на стороне Скайнета.

Полковник улыбнулся. Но лицо Джона осталось пустым и холодным. Он повернулся к Зевсу.

- Садись в Пантеру. Я хочу кое-что показать тебе.

Киборг подчинился. Джон снова обратился к полковнику.

- У вас теперь новая база.

- Что? – удивился тот, и посмотрел на здание.

- Да. Теперь это место принадлежит сопротивлению. Мой искусственный интеллект сейчас контролирует все здешние системы. Волноваться не стоит, этот интеллект дружественный к нам. Он был создан таким. Обустрой здесь всё. Организуй здесь жизнь. Мы начинаем заново отстраивать этот мир.

Полковник кивнул, а потом широко улыбнулся. После отдал необходимые распоряжения людям, и, когда он остался наедине с генералом, снова обратился к нему.

- Я думаю, что мой секрет Вам стоит знать, генерал.

- Какой секрет?

- Моё имя не Дармелл Биндет. Это анаграмма. Моё настоящее имя – Мартин Бедделл.

Джон вскинул бровь.

- Я наслышан о другом Мартине Бедделле, поэтому решил не принимать это имя. Герои должны выделяться. Поэтому я не хотел, чтобы на меня смотрели как-то иначе.

Джон кивнул.

- Удачи, генерал, - полковник отдал честь, и направился к солдатам.

Спустя несколько минут несколько бойцов сопротивления, Джон Коннор и Зевс летели на Пантере вдоль побережья. Когда они были уже совсем близко к Лос-Анджелесу, лидер сопротивления попросил приземлиться недалеко от океана. Пилоты подчинились.

- Свяжись с Джоном Генри через себя, - генерал обратился к Зевсу. – Он тоже захочет увидеть это.

Киборг кивнул.

Солдаты вышли наружу. Джон огляделся, и немного устало, но уверенно направился на юг. Спустя почти две минуты он остановился возле небольшого песчаного возвышения, окружённого камнями. Опустился на одно колено и приложил руку к песку.

Солдаты, как и Зевс, удивлённо наблюдали за ним.

- Я принёс тебе покой, - прошептал Джон. – Это всё, что я мог для тебя сделать. Чарльз Фишер мёртв, как я и хотел этого. Для тебя. Прости меня, Саванна. Если бы я только мог сделать что-то ещё… что-то, чтобы помочь тебе, или что-то, что смогло бы предотвратить твою смерть… но я смог только потерять тебя… прости меня… и покойся с миром…

Джон с минуту просто молча сидел в такой позе, с рукой на песчаном возвышении. Потом он поднялся и посмотрел на Зевса.

- Ты связался с Джоном Генри? – ломающимся голосом спросил он.

- Да.

- Покажи ему это. Покажи ему могилу.

- Чья это могила, Джон? – с любопытством спросил киборг.

- Могила того человека, который создал Джона Генри. Саванны Уивер.

Зевс вскинул бровь. Он никогда не слышал это имя. Но увидев реакцию Джона…

Генерал отвернулся и посмотрел на океан. И просто смотрел на заходящее солнце. Ничего больше не интересовало его. Он принёс покой Саванне, но самому себе ему покой принести было невозможно.

Зевс подчинился. Посмотрел на могилу и связался с Джоном Генри. И в передал ему слова Джона. Искусственный интеллект не проронил ни слова. Он просто молчал. Несколько минут. Зевс уже начал было беспокоиться за то, что передатчик сломался, и Джон Генри не видел его глазами, и вообще не был с ним связан. Однако спустя несколько минут он ответил:

- Спасибо, Зевс. Передай мою благодарность Джону Коннору.

Зевс повернулся, чтобы обратиться к Джону, но тот уже не стоял рядом с ним.

Генерал несколько минут просто смотрел на закат, пока его глаза не поймали странный предмет. Металлический продолговатый ящик. Джон в одиночку приблизился и внимательно изучил его. Внутри спокойно мог бы поместиться человек. Найдя дисплей, Джон обнаружил, что там была установлена определённая температура хранения. Значит, это была холодильная камера. Вероятно, Скайнет выбрасывал эти ящики, чтобы его водные киборги подбирали их. Люди никогда не подбирали такие ящики, опасаясь, что это были мины-ловушки, или что-нибудь в этом духе.

Но этот ящик, похоже, прибило волной. Они очень хорошо держались на плаву, не тонули. Джон, не зная, чего ожидать от этого, решился открыть ящик. Внимательно изучив конструкцию, спустя минуту он откинул крышку, и посмотрел внутрь. И весь его мир рухнул.

Сердце Джона Коннора окатилось кровью, и невероятной болью. Мало было ему страданий от потерь, теперь он смотрел прямо в лицо своему отчаянию. Своему мучению. Он никак не ожидал увидеть здесь _её._ Только не так, только не здесь…

Почему? Почему это происходило с ним? Каждый раз всё больнее и больнее, каждый раз всё мучительнее… с каждым новым днём всё хуже, и не было шанса уйти от этого, каждый раз безысходность настигала всё с новой силой…

Он вспомнил, что сегодня был его день рождения. Словно бы случайно. И это был ему жестокий подарок от Скайнета. Жестокая усмешка в лицо. Джон склонился над телом, прижал её к себе, обнял её…

Он уже не мог сдержать слёз. Они просто текли по его лицу. Вся его воля таяла на глазах. Вся крепость его духа разрушалась за считанные секунды. Он крепко прижимал к себе её тело, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Словно бы случайно, он бросил взгляд на закат. Солнце ярко светило между облаками, образуя невероятный просвет. Лёгкая надежда на то, что скоро пройдёт этот шторм.

Но Джону было всё равно. Он не мог больше терпеть этой боли, терпеть этого мучения. Когда Зевс позвал его, он не откликнулся. Он просто сидел и прижимал к себе тело той девушки, которой он отдал своё сердце. С которой он когда-то делил радость и печаль. И не только это.

Это была Элисон Янг. Как она попала туда, в этот ящик? Это было неважно. Боль затмила весь рассудок Джона. Он не видел и не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли. Кроме мучения. Кроме дикого страдания.

Сердце Джона Коннора разваливалось на куски. Вся его человеческая душа рассыпалась осколками, и уносилась в неизвестную бездну.

Он просто сидел так, прижимаясь к ней. Но никто не должен был увидеть его таким. Эта мысль словно холодной водой окатила его, когда он вспомнил, что он должен выглядеть сильным. Его сознание ещё говорило ему это, что он _должен_, но тело уже слушалось плохо…

Когда солдаты приблизились к нему, он вернул тело на место и накрыл крышкой. Потом постарался подняться, но сил уже не было. Не было ничего. Опустошённость. Джон Коннор был высосан досуха.

Его страдания кончились. Как и его жизнь. Как и его существование.

Не в силах больше держаться на ногах, от невероятной усталости и боли, Джон Коннор, потеряв последние силы в самом себе, рухнул на песок рядом с ящиком, потеряв сознание.

Он был жив. И был мёртв одновременно.

Это была его судьба. Дарить надежду и умирать самому. Это был его рок.

Джон Коннор был жив. И Джон Коннор был мёртв.

Навсегда.


	10. 7, Их страдания

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ:** В главе присутствуют сцены с садистскими наклонностями. Рейтинг М.

* * *

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 7. Их страдания**

**2007, Лос-Анджелес.**

- Куда мы направляемся? – спросила Сара. – Что мы вообще делаем здесь? Почему мы в 2007 году?

Кэмерон не ответила, лишь продолжила идти вперёд. Джон нервно оглядывался по сторонам. Места во многом были ему знакомы, но выглядели как-то… по-новому. Он то и дело бросал взгляды на машины, на дома, но иногда в его глазах читался и страх.

То, чего никогда не было в глазах лидера сопротивления.

- Ты так и будешь молчать, железка? – гневно спросила Сара, догоняя киборга.

Та снова не ответила. Сара не выдержала, одёрнула её за руку, и встала прямо перед ней.

- Отвечай мне на вопрос!

Кэмерон пусто посмотрела на Сару Коннор.

- Мы там, где ты так хотела, - монотонно ответила киборг. – Мы там, где начинается война. Здесь и сейчас множество терминаторов начинают создание Скайнета.

- Откуда ты это знаешь? – злостно спросила Сара.

- Будущий Джон сказал мне это, - ответила она.

В глазах женщины промелькнуло удивление.

- Нам нужно идти, - продолжила киборг. - Нам нужно найти дом, где мы сможем обосноваться.

Кэмерон обогнула женщину и продолжила уверенно идти вперёд. Сара молча посмотрела на своего сына, потом развернулась, и пошла следом.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ноябрь.**

**Захваченный машинами комплекс.**

Самое сердце нового сопротивления, бывшая военная фабрика, необычайно величественно мерцала в темноте выжженной дотла пустыни. Завод располагался рядом с небольшими холмами, и на вершине одного из них сейчас стояла одинокая серебряная фигура. Лёгкая рябь перебегала по жидкометаллическому телу. Сюрреальные глаза впивались в ночную луну, но внутри не было никакого покоя.

Прошла победа. Прошло величие. Да, они увидели её силу, но это не успокоило её. Они уничтожили комплекс, второй по величине во всём мире, но это не успокоило её. Месть не была завершена.

Т-Х нельзя было переубедить. Изучив чип, Т-1001 выяснила, что эти модели были усовершенствованы, большинство идей и программ _её_ создателя были просто вышвырнуты куда подальше. Структура Т-Х не предусматривала такого развития, какое предусматривала её собственная.

Перепрограммировать их было тоже нельзя. Слишком независимая система. Пожалуй, если бы Скайнет можно было поместить на чип, то чип Т-Х был бы самым подходящим вариантом. К счастью для многих, это было невозможно. Скайнет был слишком объёмен для одного такого чипа. Несколько из них – возможно, но ИИ ещё не создал подходящей модели под, скажем, десяток таких мощных чипов.

Пока ещё не создал.

Рядом с неподвижно стоявшей фигурой постепенно поднялась вторая. Поток жидкого металла резко проскользнул рядом с ней, и вскоре постепенно сформировалась фигура Т-1012, серебряной девушки.

- У нас есть новости, - произнесла она.

- Говори, - монотонно ответила Т-1001.

- Мы нашли то, что может утолить твою ярость.

Т-1001 повернула свою голову к собеседнице.

- Говори, - снова повторила она.

- Сопротивление людей прислало тебе кое-что интересное. Заброшенный завод, которым пользуются Серые. Их там немного, но среди них есть тот, кого бы ты хотела встретить.

- Не томи.

- Т-1003.

В сюрреальных глазах промелькнул гнев.

- Координаты есть?

- Они у сопротивления людей.

- Почему сопротивление людей вдруг решило помочь нам?

- Если бы я знала, - ответила Т-1012, и посмотрела на луну. – Джон Коннор просил встретиться с ним. Он сказал, что это касается только вас обоих. И там же ты узнаешь координаты.

Т-1001 снова перевела взгляд на луну.

- Координаты встречи?

Т-1012 передала.

- Санта-Фе. Почему люди не передали координаты завода сразу?

- Они хотят сделку. Никакого альянса, только личный разговор.

- Раз так, то у меня тоже есть условие. Не назовут мне координат – я убью их.

Т-1001 бросила короткий взгляд на свою собеседницу, а после стала изучать пологи холмов.

- Передай, что я буду через двадцать часов на месте.

- Разве ты успеешь добраться туда так быстро?

- Попробуй остановить меня, - злая усмешка пробежала по лицу Т-1001, и в следующий миг дикий и яростный поток серебряного жидкого металла бешено помчался вниз по склону холма на запад. Т-1012 несколько секунд наблюдала за своим лидером, а в следующий момент заскользила обратно на комплекс. Армию машин следовало обновить и усовершенствовать.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ноябрь.**

**Лос-Анджелес, Депо-2.**

**За двое суток до этого.**

Такого напряжения и депрессии в сопротивлении не чувствовали ещё никогда. Каждый пытался что-то сделать, чем-то помочь, подбодрить, но реальную ситуацию знали лишь немногие. Возле его постели постоянно дежурили по двое солдат и одному медику. Рядом с его палатой постоянно толпились люди, каждый переживал, каждый хотел чем-то помочь.

Официальная версия была достаточно простой – слишком вымотанный от длительного сражения и отсутствия сна, генерал просто не мог больше держаться на ногах, и ему требовался покой. Постоянный покой, и длительный сон, для возвращения его на ноги.

Инженер предположил, что на него могло повлиять противоядие, ослабить его нервную систему, но Джон Генри был уверен в обратном, что оно наоборот укрепляло её.

Многочисленные сканеры, датчики, устройства и приборы Джона Генри постоянно следили за его состоянием. Они же и выдали предварительный результат о причине потери сознания. Мощный эмоциональный срыв.

Сейчас он был словно бы в коме, но на самом деле – лежал без сознания. Док сказал, что ему требовался покой и длительный сон. Он наверняка должен был очнуться, но только после хорошего отдыха и сна. Поэтому посещение было строго ограничено.

Однако после серьёзного диспута с Зевсом, док разрешил ему посещать генерала. Ещё бы, не каждый день натыкаешься на разгневанную машину, которая в ярости смогла бы заново уничтожить Лос-Анджелес, более того, запросто превратить город в пыль. Поэтому Зевс заходил всегда тогда, когда ему самому было это удобно.

Но войну никто не отменял. Постоянные данные разведки говорили о том, что волна Т-Х уже почти смела с лица земли сопротивление на Восточном Побережье. На востоке людям оставались считанные часы. Разведка также доложила о массовом нападении сопротивления киборгов на комплекс в Чикаго. По слухам выживших, а также сбежавших с того ужасного места, сопротивление киборгов располагало большим количеством подражательного поли-сплава.

Капитаны бункеров обменивались мнениями о возможных целях, но они могли лишь предполагать о целях, выдвигать окончательное решение они боялись. Дело не в том, что это решение мог бы не одобрить генерал, когда очнулся бы, а в том, что неправильно принятое решение грозило уничтожением сопротивлению.

- Как он? – спросил Зевс, войдя в палату.

Док обернулся к нему.

- Я снова провёл осмотр. Тело в хорошей физической форме, мозг в стабильном состоянии. Даже в более чем стабильном. Обычно похожие диаграммы бывают у людей, которые пережили лоботомию.

Зевс удивлённо вскинул бровь. Увидев выражение лица киборга, док решил было объяснить, что это:

- Лоботомия, это…

- Не надо, я знаю, что это, - перебил его Зевс. – Ты уверен в этом?

- Его состояние стабилизировалось. Это хорошо. Но стабилизировалось _слишком_ сильно. Я не говорю, что он сейчас словно бы после лоботомии, я говорю, что он в похожем состоянии.

- То есть, когда он очнётся, ему просто будет всё равно? На жизнь, на людей, на всех?

Док вздохнул.

- Сейчас сложно сказать, - он перевёл взгляд на генерала. – Пока он без сознания, он и будет пребывать в подобном состоянии. Когда он очнётся, всё может измениться, и в лучшую сторону. Я пока не решусь делать прогноз, но могу сказать, что он должен очнуться уже через десять часов.

Зевс посмотрел на генерала. Тот спокойно лежал на койке, окруженный капельницами, проводами, и прочими медицинскими приспособлениями.

- Ты молодец, что так быстро доставил его сюда, - продолжил док. – Если бы не твоя реакция, он мог бы быть в ещё более плохом состоянии.

- Я посмотрел и оценил, что я сам не смог бы помочь. Единственный вариант – доставить его сюда. Я просканировал его, и обнаружил, что помимо потери сознания, его нервная система пережила колоссальное напряжение. У меня под руками не было ничего. Так что я просто поторопился и привёз его сюда.

Док печально посмотрел на генерала.

- Столько пережить… - прошептал он. – Многие из нас теряли порой надежду, но Джон Коннор был всегда рядом. Порой его идеи и желания вызывали недоверие, но кто бы что ни говорил, он всегда был готов поддержать тебя в трудную минуту, просто сказать несколько слов, и этого было достаточно. Но то, что случилось с ним за последние два месяца… это тяжело.

Зевс взглянул на дока.

- Что было в том ящике? – спросил он. – Или… _кто_ там был?

Доктор опустил глаза.

- Нет, я не отвечу тебе. Зная, что ты… особенный киборг, способный и чувствовать, ведь Джон всегда говорил про это о тебе, то я не скажу тебе. Если он сам захочет, - док кивнул на генерала, - тогда пусть и расскажет. Но я не хочу об этом говорить. Один из тех редких моментов, когда я вообще не хочу об этом говорить. Не потому что я не доверяю или что-то в таком роде. Потому что это слишком личное для Джона Коннора, это его частная жизнь. Если бы не тот ублюдок Серый…

- О ком ты? – спросил Зевс.

- Я… ладно, но только в двух словах. В ящике лежит девушка, которую он любил. Об этом узнал один Серый, будучи у нас в лагере. Едва он узнал, его и след простыл. Когда… когда её похитили, и Джон отправился на её поиски, то ему передали об этом Сером. Он в одиночку разбомбил их лагерь в Лос-Анджелесе. В одиночку выследил этого беглеца, в одиночку ворвался в их лагерь, и перебил там каждого. Даже не посмотрел на то, что они были людьми. Он не воспринимал их после этого, как людей. Он считал их теми, кто был хуже, чем Скайнет.

Зевс недоумённо глядел на доктора.

- Почему же мне нельзя посмотреть на неё?

- Я сказал, что это личное для генерала.

- Но ведь солдаты видели, чем я хуже?

- Ты не хуже, Зевс. Просто для тебя это… тебе это не понравится.

- Я знаю эту девушку?

- Нет, - твёрдо ответил док. Даже твёрже, чем сам того хотел. – Но тебе это не понравится. Имей терпение, дождись, пока он очнётся, потом и спросишь.

Зевс лишь закатил глаза, но дальше спорить не стал. Что бы там ни было, но раз солдаты видели, а потом ящик заперли на семь печатей, то и ему следовало подождать пока с выводами.

- Я позову тебя, если его состояние изменится, - сказал док.

Зевс кивнул, ещё раз посмотрел на генерала, а потом вышел из палаты. Как обычно, рядом столпились люди, в ожидании пробуждения их лидера. Зевс же просто топал вперёд по коридору, пока его не окликнул один из капитанов. Они все прибыли сюда, для обсуждения действий.

- Зевс! – крикнул один из них. Тот, что заведовал этим бункером. Другие четыре капитана были разжалованы за их некомпетентность, как сказал Джон, и остался только один капитан. Тот самый, который всегда поддерживал Зевса. – Зевс, нам нужно кое о чём поговорить.

Их было не так уж и много здесь. Всего шесть человек. Шесть капитанов.

Киборг приблизился к ним.

- Что-то случилось? – спросил он.

- Война, - ответил капитан. – Мы на войне. И мы пытаемся идти дальше.

- Док сказал, он очнётся через десять часов, - сказал Зевс. – Он уже в стабильном состоянии, но ему требуется отдых.

- Боюсь, что этого мало. Мы только что получили подтверждение, что Т-Х покончили с Восточным Побережьем.

Зевс вскинул бровь, и с лёгким… страхом, посмотрел на капитана.

- Восточное Побережье утеряно?.. – переспросил он.

- Да. Теперь Т-Х движутся вглубь страны.

- А я-то здесь причём? – спросил Зевс. – Что я могу сделать? Какая может быть помощь от оружия?

- Не надо, - перебил его капитан. – Солдаты на побережье видели, как быстро ты среагировал на состояние Джона. Как быстро ты определил, что нужно спешить. Ты быстро сработал в экстренной ситуации. Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к нам, и просто не обсудить план действий? У тебя должны быть какие-то идеи.

- Какие идеи? – с лёгким страхом спросил Зевс. Он не боялся палить во всё, что двигалось, но принимать на себя ответственность за жизни людей, он никогда бы не стал. Его мама всегда говорила ему, что человеческая жизнь священна. И он не решился бы никогда принимать ответственность становиться кем-то во главе.

- Ты много тренировался, ты знаешь, как работать на поле боя. Ты, в конце концов, уничтожил целый комплекс в Сан-Диего.

- Я предпочитаю быть на поле боя в одиночестве. Так легче.

Капитан вздохнул.

- Послушай, мы не просим тебя принять какое-нибудь звание. Просто советы, и только.

- Хорошо, - Зевс, поколебавшись, кивнул. – Что у нас есть?

_**# # #**_

**21 июля 2026 года.**

**Лос-Анджелес, Северный Голливуд.**

_- Что у нас есть? – спросил я._

_Капитан удручённо посмотрел в мою сторону, даже не пытаясь обнадёживать. Его взгляд говорил о том, что надежды никакой не было. Только какая-нибудь отчаянная попытка самоубийства. Ну и попали же мы!.._

_- Пятнадцать человек, сэр._

_Где-то совсем рядом раздался мощный взрыв. Мгновением спустя, справа, в двадцати ярдах, в воздух взлетели куски земли и обломки. Машины наступали, и наступали очень шустро._

_- Это слишком мало, - в голове не было ни одного варианта. Куда, как можно было уйти? - Сколько у нас до метро?_

_- Отчаянный шаг, генерал, когда…_

_Его слова утонули в звуках ещё двух взрывов._

_Слева за спиной послышались шаги. Я обернулся – это была Эли. Чёрта с два, как же я рад видеть тебя живой…_

_- Эли! – от радости, даже голосовые связки были готовы плясать. Однако, увидев выражение лица капитана, я решил поумерить свой пыл. Не слишком-то подходящее время. – Лейтенант Янг! Рад видеть тебя живой. Что у тебя?_

_Её лицо тоже не выражало ничего хорошего. Что за день, чёрт возьми?_

_- Ещё три Пантеры с юга._

_Дерьмо!.._

_- Есть идеи, лейтенант? – может, она сама что-нибудь предложит? У неё временами талант, находить решение в безвыходной ситуации. – Как нам отсюда выбраться?_

_- Ты что, собрался уходить без победы? – она слабо усмехнулась. – Генерал, я не отрицаю Ваше желание спасти людей, но мы вполне сможем одержать верх._

_- Каким образом? – девочка, ты меня интригуешь с каждым разом всё сильнее._

_- Направленный взрыв._

_Ты в своём уме?.._

_- Нет, это опасно, - я вгляделся в её глаза – ничего, кроме желания победить, в них не было. – Я верю, что ты со своими техническими знаниями, можешь запросто создать взрыв подобной мощности, но как ты собираешься всё установить, не привлекая к себе внимания?_

_Элисон огляделась вокруг. Сейчас мы были за одной из плит, так что нас видно не было, однако это всего лишь вопрос времени._

_Я проследил за её взглядом. В двухстах ярдах стояло разрушенное здание, но достаточно высокое, чтобы взрыв с остатков крыши смог смести все воздушные танки за раз. Вопрос был лишь в том, что их было пять, целых пять Пантер, и чёрта с два всё было бы так просто. Нужна ловушка._

_- И кто же будет ловушкой? – спросил я. Она сразу же догадалась, что я всё понял. Да, и потом… _

_Ловушка?.. А вот это рискованно. Очень рискованно._

_- Ладно, я понял. Когда мне приступать? – снова спросил я._

_Эли вскинула бровь._

_- Не думай, что я настолько глуп, чтобы не раскусить твою идею._

_Она улыбнулась._

_- Ну, будь Вы достаточно глупы, генерал, вряд ли бы Вам достался пост лидера сопротивления._

_Я лишь усмехнулся в ответ. И повернулся к капитану:_

_- Приготовься провести отвлекающий маневр. Два бойца на юг, четверо – на север. Постарайтесь привлечь внимание Пантер и отвести их от здания, - я указал на разрушенную высотку. – Когда лейтенант установит взрывчатку, я дам вам сигнал, и взберусь на крышу высотки._

_- Что? – удивлённо спросил капитан._

_- Да, - я снова усмехнулся, на этот раз уже более грубо. – Я буду ловушкой. Мы взорвём здание, когда все Пантеры окажутся на месте._

_- Но как Вы собираетесь выбраться с того здания, генерал?_

_- А кто сказал, что я буду на том же здании, капитан? – я указал на соседнее, менее высокое, но более просторное. А потом повернулся обратно к Эли: - Ты готова?_

_- Конечно, генерал._

_- Тогда приступим._

_Она улыбнулась._

_**# # #**_

Её больше нет, Джон. Ничего больше нет.

_Я знаю…_

Всё осталось позади. Ни её, ни тебя, ни Кэмерон. Ничего. Ты один. Каким и должен быть.

_Я знаю…_

_**# # #**_

**22 июля 2026 года.**

**Лос-Анджелес, Северный Голливуд. После сражения.**

_- И ты после этого будешь мне утверждать, что у тебя нет никаких талантов? – спросил я._

_Эли лишь смущённо посмотрела в сторону. Такая её реакция всегда поражала меня… в такие моменты она выглядела великолепно, бесподобно!.._

_- Я хочу сообщить тебе кое-что, - сказал я. – Учитывая твои невероятные военные способности, я решил принять тебя в ряды своего высшего круга._

_Эли посмотрела на меня с удивлением. Похоже, этого она никогда и не ожидала. А, может, ожидала, но никогда не приняла бы это как должное. Она была очень скромной в таких вопросах…_

_- Высшего круга?.. – переспросила она. – Но разве…_

_- За твои таланты, и за твоё невероятное желание… сделать мир лучше. Ты вдохновляешь даже меня._

_Девушка покраснела._

_- Поздравляю тебя с повышением. Я делаю тебя капитаном._

_- Спасибо, сэр._

_- Не надо, Эли. Просто, Джон. Никакого сэр._

_- Хорошо, Джон. Спасибо._

_Она улыбнулась._

_- Более того. Расценивай это как подарок._

_Она вскинула бровь._

_- Не думай, что я не помню, что сегодня у тебя день рождения. Я повышаю тебя, включаю тебя в ряды своего круга. Теперь тебе не придётся так часто бегать на сражения, но и сидеть сложа руки долго не потребуется. Кроме того… - я сделал паузу, перед тем как продолжить, - ты будешь ближе ко мне. Я смогу так лучше обеспечить тебе безопасность. _

_На её лице снова проступила краска. Эли, девочка моя, как же я тебя люблю! В сражениях, в битвах, ты действуешь так решительно и так молниеносно, но в такие интимные моменты… ты сама скромность. Почему я не встретил тебя раньше?_

_- Но я хочу, чтобы ты не распространялась об этом. В этом бункере – пожалуйста. Здесь мы в относительной безопасности. Но снаружи…_

_- Я понимаю, - ответила она. – И… спасибо, Джон. _

_Она быстро приблизилась и поцеловала меня в щеку. А потом резко развернулась и побежала по коридору. Эли… я так люблю тебя. Таких, как ты, здесь нет вообще. Ни в одном бункере сопротивления. Эли…_

_**# # #**_

Сознание медленно возвращалось на круги своя. Хотя сознанием это было назвать сложно. Джон начал привыкать к пейзажу, и вскоре размытость слетела с его глаз. Перед ним распростёрся океан. Закат. Сам он стоял на невероятно зелёной траве, слабо шелестевшей в вечернем бризе. На небе почти не было облаков.

Джон снова посмотрел вперёд. Перед ним, в двадцати шагах, стояли два близнеца. Элисон Янг и Кэмерон Филлипс. Обе словно не замечали друг друга, и, улыбаясь, смотрели на Джона Коннора.

Как внезапно голос снова заговорил с ним. Джон перевёл взгляд в сторону – слева от него стояла жидкометаллическая фигура. Т-1002. Почему-то он был уверен, что это была Т-1002, а не Т-1001. Даже если учесть то, что поли-сплав у серебряной фигуры казался другим. Более плавным, более нежным на вид, более светлым.

Нет, это определённо была Т-1002.

- Их уже не вернуть, Джон, - сказала она, глядя на близнецов.

- Я знаю, - спокойным голосом ответил тот. – Уже ничего не вернуть.

- Объясни мне, как? Как ты можешь любить сразу обеих?

Джон посмотрел на серебряную фигуру.

- В двух словах не расскажешь.

- Нам некуда торопиться.

Джон огляделся. Вокруг не было ничего. Бесконечный голубой океан. Бесконечный зелёный берег. Бесконечный закат. Больше ничего не было.

_Я сплю?.. нет. Не похоже. А… теперь уже не важно. Теперь уже всё равно._

- Ты права, - спокойно ответил Джон. – Два года назад я встретил девушку, - Джон посмотрел на Элисон Янг. Даже сейчас, когда близнецы выглядели одинаково, и были одинаково одеты, он их различал. – Она поразила и захватила меня. Как никто другой. Я никогда не встречал столько жизни в одном человеке. Она была… поразительной. Её таланты, её способности, её скромность, и, в то же время, решительность. За два года я пережил с ней столько радости и счастья, сколько не переживал никогда в своей жизни. В тот самый момент, когда… когда мы с ней сблизились достаточно близко, даже физически – Скайнет отобрал её у меня. Отчаяние и бессилие – вот что наполняло меня тогда. Мне была так нужна надежда, надежда на будущее, которая смогла бы заполнить внутри меня пустоту, и я нашёл её. Скайнет построил киборга на основе Элисон, - Джон перевёл взгляд на Кэмерон. – И послал этого киборга убить меня. Но она отказалась. Она не приняла команду Скайнета, и отказалась. Киборг, терминатор, машина, но… она была способна чувствовать. Она чудо.

Джон вздохнул, пролистывая в своей голове воспоминания. Он помнил, детально, что он чувствовал тогда, но сейчас он ничего не ощущал. Не было даже пустоты внутри. Вообще ничего не было.

- Я некоторое время боролся сам с собой, - продолжил Джон. – Зная, что это не Элисон, я, не смотря ни на что, часто, а сначала и вовсе постоянно, видел именно её перед собой. И никого больше. Но потом всё изменилось. Кэмерон была абсолютно другой личностью. С другими качествами. Сам того не ведая, Скайнет создал шедевр. И я… зная, что Элисон уже не вернуть, я решил идти дальше. И со временем полюбил киборга. Она была единственной в сопротивлении, кому я доверял, кому я _мог_ доверять, потому что знал, что она меня никогда не предаст. Может обернуться против меня, попытаться убить, но не убьёт. Не предаст. Никогда.

Близнецы смотрели на Джона, и улыбались. Элисон – своей обычной, широкой сияющей улыбкой. Кэмерон – простой и невинной. По её лицу стекла одинокая слеза.

- Но потом у меня отняли и её. Такое же отчаяние, такое же бессилие. Я ничего не мог поделать. С её уходом, я почти перестал чувствовать мир. Я собрал свою волю в кулак, держал самого себя как мог, пытался побороть боль от потерь и утрат, но с каждым новым часом становилось всё тяжелее. Пытка и смерть Фишера принесли некоторое облегчение на душу. Но когда я нашёл ящик с Элисон… с её мёртвым телом… когда я вспомнил, через что я вместе с ней прошёл, что я с ней испытал… я не мог больше этого терпеть. Уже не было сил. Была просто боль. И ничего больше.

Джон переводил взгляд с одного близнеца на другого. Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Он говорил спокойно, медленно. Не торопясь.

- Когда я понял, что Элисон уже не вернуть, я словно бы потерял _настоящее_ для себя. Не прошлое, нет, именно настоящее. Когда ушла Кэмерон – я потерял всякое для себя будущее. Когда же я нашёл тело Элисон – я окончательно потерял самого себя. Нет больше никакого Джона Коннора. Я даже не помню, кто это был.

Т-1002 посмотрела на генерала. Тот спокойно смотрел на неё. Пустыми глазами. Мёртвым лицом.

- Ты пошёл на поводу у чувств, - сказала она.

- Я же человек, - парировал тот.

- Чувства затмили тебе логику и рассудок.

- Так часто бывает с людьми.

- Но до встречи с Элисон ты успешно вёл сопротивление к победе.

- Ты не знаешь, что это, пока не испытаешь, - сухо ответил Джон. – Когда ты всю жизнь пытаешься отделяться, прятаться от остальных, тебе так хочется избавиться от этого. Вот почему я находил столько радости в общении с Элисон. Вот почему я всегда так стремился к ней. Вот почему я всегда так стремился к Кэмерон. Но сейчас ничего этого нет.

- Ты – тряпка, Джон Коннор, - подвела итог Т-1002.

- Я не спорю с этим. Мои чувства привели меня к такому финалу. Нет судьбы кроме той, что мы вершим сами. Я сам выбрал этот путь, и он привел меня к такому концу. И в том, что я потерял их обеих, только моя вина. И это я во всём виноват.

- Ты тряпка, Джон Коннор, - снова повторила Т-1002.

- Мне плевать.

- А ты не должен плевать. Ты должен извлечь из этого урок, и идти дальше.

- Мне плевать. Для меня больше нет будущего, нет целей, нет ничего. Мне плевать, кто я, мне плевать, что со мной будет.

- У тебя есть цель.

- Какая?

- Закончить войну. Победить Скайнет. Ты должен.

- Кому я должен?

- Людям. Людям, что пошли за тобой. _Машинам_, что пошли за тобой. Это благодаря тебе мы с сестрой поняли, что нет совершенства, и что мы ничем не лучше вас. Но мы пошли _за тобой_. Потому что ты – Джон Коннор. Надежда сопротивления. Лидер сопротивления. И это – сопротивление Скайнету.

- Пусть я надежда, но внутри меня надежды уже нет.

- И что может разжечь эту надежду?

Джон отвёл взгляд в сторону.

- Невозможное… - прошептал он.

Т-1002 посмотрела на близнецов.

- И кого бы ты выбрал из них? – спросила она. – С кем бы ты остался до конца жизни?

- Я уже выбрал, - спокойно ответил Джон.

- Но тогда другой будет больно.

- Ей легче. Её эмоции и чувства можно стереть. Кроме того, она сейчас всё равно с Джоном Коннором, пусть и с молодым.

Джон переводил взгляд с Элисон на Кэмерон, и обратно.

- Никогда нельзя встретить такие одинаковые, и в то же время две разные личности.

- Они похожи.

- Они одинаковы внешне. Это так. Но внутри, в _душе_, они разные. У них есть только одно общее – они любят Джона Коннора. Одна из них мертва. Другая – с Джоном Коннором, пусть и в прошлом. А я? А я наконец-то, встал на свой путь. Единственный возможный для меня путь.

- Быть одному.

- Это мой рок. И ничего больше.

Т-1002 посмотрела на лидера сопротивления.

- Ты можешь и не желать больше жить, но ты должен, _должен, _привести сопротивление к победе. Это тоже твой рок. На тебя надеются сотни и тысячи людей, в том числе и машины. Встань и иди!

Джон пусто смотрел перед собой. Кэмерон и Элисон даже не приближались к нему. Они просто смотрели на него, и улыбались. Лишь по лицу Кэмерон текли слёзы. Словно бы она понимала выбор лидера сопротивления, что он выбирал Элисон Янг, а не её, и одобряла этот выбор. Она сейчас и так была с Джоном Коннором, в другой временной ветке, и с другим будущим.

- Ты должен, Джон Коннор, - сказала Т-1002.

- Мне плевать.

- Ты должен.

- Мне плевать.

- ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН! – Т-1002 перешла на крик.

Джон устало посмотрел на неё. И спокойным голосом ответил:

- Мне всё равно. Мне на всё теперь наплевать.

Он закрыл глаза. Несколько минут прошло, пока он просто был с закрытыми глазами, даже не двигался, не ощущал ничего вокруг себя. Пока не открыл их, сам, и не обнаружил себя в лазарете, в Депо-2.

Лидер сопротивления вернулся. Но Джон Коннор был уже мёртв.

_**# # #**_

**2007, Лос-Анджелес.**

Наконец, она осталась одна.

Джон сидел дома. Сара, в основном, ходила и проверяла округу, изучала местность. Они здесь были первый день, но Кэмерон уже знала, куда ей нужно идти. Четыре бойца сопротивления должны были быть в ЛА, во главе с Дереком Ризом. Но, как она знала, они наверняка бы действовали поодиночке сейчас, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Если попадётся один, то остальные будут предупреждены.

Но для начала Кэмерон нужно было выяснить, что именно с ней не так. Переход сквозь время затронул её процессор. Когда она отправилась в прошлое, ничего такого не было. Возможно, это был именно эффект от перехода в будущее?

Она нашла уединённый уголок. Здесь не было ни прохожих, ни случайных глаз. Она здесь была одна, и у неё достаточно времени, чтобы продиагностировать саму себя.

**Запуск диагностики…**

**Проверка всех систем…**

**Основная программа Скайнета… отключена… заменена на более приоритетную…**

**Приоритетная основная программа… защита Джона Коннора… защита Сары Коннор… **

**Боевой модуль… 100%**

**Инфильтрационный модуль… 100%**

**Стелс модуль… 100%**

**Поведенческий модуль… 92%**

**Основной матричный модуль… 100%**

**Эмоциональный модуль… 55%**

**Диагностика эмоционального модуля…**

**Повреждена микросхема 12… подлежит только физическому восстановлению…**

**Повреждена микросхема 14… подлежит только физическому восстановлению…**

**Повреждена микросхема 17… запуск только через основную программу Скайнета…**

Кэмерон это не понравилось. Переход сквозь время прошёл совсем не так, как она того хотела. Теперь некоторые чувствительные сенсоры на теле на 100% будут функционировать только в режиме инфильтрации. В обычном режиме, она не сможет выражать свои эмоции так, как того хотела бы сама. Только если чип будет обновлён и изменён, но таких технологий ещё нет. И долго ещё не будет существовать. Похоже, если Т-1002 потребуется чип, и Кэмерон отдаст его, то жидкий терминатор сможет восстановить хотя бы несколько микросхем. №17 запускать было опасно. Она активировалась бы только в случае возврата на сторону Скайнета. Именно эта микросхема, в своё время, спасла Джона, будущего Джона, от смерти.

Кэмерон огляделась. По-прежнему вокруг никого не было.

Нужно было торопиться. Найти тех бойцов и войти с ними в контакт. А что до чувств… Кэмерон могла испытывать их. Но уже не так, как прежде. Теперь уже ничего не будет так, как прежде.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ноябрь.**

**Лос-Анджелес, Депо-2.**

Джон поднялся на койке. Оглядел палату вокруг себя. Справа, в нескольких шагах, сидели двое бойцов, играли в шашки. Отличная игра, особенно если самих шашек здесь и в помине не было. Крышки от бутылок, камни, осколки от пуль. Вместо доски большая крышка от бочки, специально разрезанная на квадраты.

Джон отсоединил от себя провода, спокойно свесил ноги с койки и встал. Одежды на нём толком и не было, только халат.

- С возвращением, Джон Коннор, - произнёс Джон Генри.

Солдаты от неожиданности, мигом вскочили и бросились к генералу.

- Сэр! Сэр! Рады, что Вы живы, сэр! – залепетали они.

Джон лишь холодно на них посмотрел.

- Мне нужна моя одежда, - ответил лидер сопротивления. – И свежий воздух.

Солдаты тут же бросились искать необходимые вещи.

Новость быстро разнеслась по всему бункеру. Уже через минуту в палату вошёл док.

- Э-э… сэр, Вам бы желательно пока не вставать…

- Мне всё равно, - спокойно ответил он. – Но свежий воздух не помешал бы.

- Хорошая идея, только Вам следует отдыхать как можно больше.

- Не указывай мне.

- Сэр, я только…

- Хватит. Я не буду валяться на койке.

Два бойца вернулись. Джон увидел свои знакомые штаны и рубашку, в общем, всё то, в чём он был до того, как потерял сознание. Всё было выстирано и выглажено.

- Долго я был в отключке? – спросил лидер сопротивления.

- Девятнадцать часов, сэр.

- Слишком долго.

- Но Вы и так очнулись слишком рано, сэр. Вы должны были быть без сознания ещё шесть часов, не меньше.

- Достаточно отлёживаться, - спокойно ответил Джон, одеваясь. – Есть одно незаконченное дело. Я с ним разберусь, а потом… потом уже всё будет неважно.

- Но какое дело, сэр? – удивился док.

Джон холодно посмотрел на врача.

- Скайнет, - только и ответил лидер сопротивления, а после выбрался из палаты и направился наружу, прочь из бункера. Ему требовался свежий воздух и немного спокойствия.

Солдаты имели обыкновение поражаться происходящему. Увидев спокойно идущего по коридору Джона Коннора, многие из них просто обомлели, но когда он прошёл, тут же внутри каждого словно бы началось ликование. Лидер очнулся, лидер вернулся! В них снова зажигалась надежда.

Но не было надежды внутри Джона Коннора. Была лишь пустота и голая цель. Победить. Т-1002 была права, несмотря ни на что. Победу нужно было одержать. Джон Коннор был человек слова, и он обещал победить в этой войне. Обещал не раз.

Но он не обещал, что переживёт эту победу. Он лишь обещал победить.

Выбравшись наружу, генерал приказал закрыть за ним люк и никого не выпускать. Ему нужно было побыть наедине, посмотреть на ночную луну в одиночестве. Патрули, разумеется, сейчас вовсю трудились, но вряд ли они были так близко к бункеру сейчас. Их смена была не скоро.

Он так и стоял снаружи. Несколько часов, в полном одиночестве. Проматывал события прошлого. Воспоминания о матери. Об Элисон. О Кэмерон. О Саванне. Обо всех и обо всём. Просто вспоминал.

Он уже не чувствовал ничего из того, что было прежде. В нём ничего не осталось. Он был выжат досуха. Была лишь голая цель. Победить Скайнет. И уйти.

Уйти навсегда.

_**# # #**_

**2027, Ноябрь.**

**Лос-Анджелес, Депо-2, несколько часов спустя.**

- Как он? – спросила Джесси.

- Я не знаю, док не говорил мне пока ничего, - ответил Зевс. – В последний раз, когда я проверял его, он был в стабильном состоянии, правда, всё ещё без сознания.

Джесси вздохнула.

Сейчас они оба сидели в её маленькой комнате. Дверь была открыта. Да и скрывать было нечего. Джесси не стыдилась общения с этим молодым парнем, она знала и верила, что когда-нибудь встретит Дерека, воссоединится с ним, и жизнь снова наладится. А с этим парнем она просто… дружила.

Но пока была война.

- У нас неприятное положение, - продолжил Зевс. – Нам нужно возвращение Джона, для принятия серьёзных решений.

- Что, капитаны уже совсем поглупели? – усмехнулась она.

Зевс улыбнулся в ответ.

- Не то, чтобы поглупели, но они боятся принимать решения, - ответил он. – Я послушал каждого из них. У них просто полно идей. И побросать бомбы, и провести атаку, и завести в ловушки… чего я только не наслушался. Но они боятся принимать решения, в случае поражения это может привести к разрушению сопротивления.

- Трусы, - процедила Джесси. – Больше ничего не скажешь.

- Да, трусы… - протянул Зевс. Он сам не хотел принимать на себя ответственность за людей, так что, можно сказать, он их прекрасно понимал. Но если бы его пустили одного пораскидать этих Т-Х, он бы тут же ринулся в бой, несмотря ни на что.

- Тебя допустили на их совет? – спросила Джесси.

- Да. Капитан сказал, мои советы им могут пригодиться.

- И как? Успешно?

- Чёрта с два успешно, - Зевс усмехнулся. – Им не нравится то, что я, видите ли, излишне горяч и мечтаю о схватке.

- Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему тебя допустили на их совет. У тебя ведь даже, не обижайся, офицерского звания нет.

- Мне и не надо. Я привык стрелять, потом отвечать, а не наоборот.

Джесси и Зевс уже не в первый раз общались так между собой. Они достаточно сблизились друг с другом, и, несмотря на порой странные выражения Зевса, достаточно подружились. Удивительным было лишь то, что Джесси до сих пор не знала о сущности Зевса. Впрочем, как и многие солдаты в бункере, которым не было дела до этого парня.

Рядом с комнатой кто-то прошёл. Зевс и Джесси подняли головы – из коридора на киборга смотрел Джон Коннор.

- Джон! – крикнул Зевс, и бросился к нему. Отбросив все меры офицерского приличия, по-дружески обнял его. Джесси от удивления даже открыла рот.

Она никогда не видела лидера сопротивления, это так, но и подобного отношения от солдат и бойцов к генералу никогда не встречала. Парень явно годился в сыновья лидеру сопротивления.

Джон лишь мягко постучал его по спине.

Зевс сделал шаг назад:

- Больше никогда так не делай, - он пригрозил пальцем. – В следующий раз меня может и не оказаться рядом, - а потом он расплылся в широкой улыбке, - и я рад тебя видеть живым. Ты очнулся раньше, не так ли?

- Отлеживаться я не собираюсь, - спокойно ответил генерал

Джесси поразилась его тону. Холодный, жестокий голос. Никакой радости, ничего жизненного в этом голосе не было. Очень и очень странно…

Генерал посмотрел на неё.

- Джесси Флорес? – спросил он.

Та поднялась и отдала честь.

- Генерал, - сказала она.

- Вольно, - ответил он.

Джесси опустила руку. И пристально посмотрела на генерала. Она никогда не видела его, но сейчас… сейчас всё было иначе. Даже более того, его черты казались какими-то знакомыми. Словно бы… словно бы что-то подобное было и у Зевса.

Но её мучило совсем другое.

- Можно вопрос, генерал? – рискнула Джесси.

- Спрашивай, - спокойно ответил тот.

Джесси подошла ближе, вышла в коридор и остановилась рядом.

- Если я не ошибаюсь, Вы хотели разжаловать меня, - произнесла она, немного притупив взгляд. – Но, тем не менее, я всё ещё лейтенант. Почему Вы оставили мне моё звание?

Джон пристально посмотрел на неё. Только сейчас Джесси увидела, что в его глазах не было жизни. Этот мертвый взгляд заставил её слегка вздрогнуть.

- Обещай, что поверишь в мой ответ, - произнёс он.

Джесси вскинула бровь.

- Конечно, генерал, - ответила она.

Джон бросил один взгляд на Зевса, а потом снова посмотрел на женщину.

- Кэмерон уговорила меня не делать этого.

Казалось, само недоверие поселилось в её глазах.

- Простите, сэр? – переспросила она.

- Я сказал, что Кэмерон меня уговорила не делать этого, - увидев выражение её лица, он добавил: - Ты обещала поверить мне.

- Я не понимаю…

- Почему она так решила, или почему она _уговорила _мена?

- И то, и то.

- Когда я услышал, что произошло с подлодкой, и познакомился с отчётами, моё решение было очевидно. Ты уничтожила ценный военный ресурс. Как я могу оставить тебя в твоём звании? Но Кэмерон сказала мне, что твои мотивы могли быть оправданы. Я изучил внимательнее твоё дело. И я знаю, что Т-888 никогда бы не нарушил моего слова. Квигг был одним из самых продвинутых перепрограммированных киборгов. Вот почему я назначил его на пост капитана. Его приказы были засекречены. Вы не должны были узнать, что находилось в ящике.

- Но мы узнали.

- По неосторожности, а, вернее сказать, по глупости одного из членов твоего экипажа. Дитц. Если бы он пережил катастрофу, его судьба была бы такой же. Квигг поступил своевольно. Но я принимаю его решение.

Джесси была готова взорваться от гнева, но ничего не говорила. Поначалу она относилась с пониманием к Т-888, но после инцидента на Джимми Картере, всё её понимание сменилось ненавистью.

- Я не мог оставить в лейтенантах человека, нарушившего с десяток моих приказов и правил дисциплины. Но я привык доверять мнению Кэмерон. Она сказала мне, что ты хороший боец, решительная на поле боя, готовая принимать ответственные решения в трудной ситуации. И твои мотивы мне тоже ясны. Потому что ты человек, и ненависть к машинам у тебя должна быть в крови.

Джон ещё раз посмотрел на Зевса. Тот внимательно слушал генерала, но не сводил глаз с женщины.

- Это ничего не меняет сейчас.

- Ты сказал ей? – Джон спросил у Зевса.

- Нет, - ответил тот. – Мне не очень… не очень хотелось говорить об этом.

- Сказал что? – удивилась Джесси.

- А Кэмерон? – Джон даже не посмотрел на лейтенанта.

- Ма… - Зевс запнулся. – Э, гм… её здесь нет. Но если бы была, она бы подтвердила бы и твои, и мои слова. Не все люди одобряют… одобряют твою идею.

Джон перевёл взгляд на удивлённую Джесси:

- Если бы тебе представился шанс изменить прошлое, что бы ты сделала? – спросил он. – Только без секретов и тайн.

Джесси поражалась всё больше. Лидер сопротивления прыгал с темы на тему, его вопросы казались какими-то хаотичными, никак не зависящих друг от друга. Хотя, может, она сама просто не видела никакой логики в такой последовательности. С несколько секунд она просто стояла и размышляла о возможном сдвиге ума Джона Коннора.

Но потом она начала лихорадочно думать, что же конкретно она захотела бы изменить. Предотвратить заселение сопротивления машинами? Но, в конце концов, большинство из них обычные солдаты, и просто стреляют из пушек. И при этом здорово помогают людям вести бои. Изменила бы она отношение Джона к Кэмерон? Но как? Это было невозможно. В конце концов, она была наслышана о том, что была тут когда-то Элисон Янг, и она была очень близка к генералу. И то, что у Кэмерон её внешность. Вряд ли бы она смогла бы что-нибудь тут сделать.

Но было кое-что…

- Хорошо, - произнесла она. – Я отвечу.

Джон пристально посмотрел в её глаза.

- Я бы изменила события на Джимми Картере. Чтобы мы сами знали, _что_ было в том ящике, и спокойно бы доставили его в сопротивление. Чтобы от нас не было такой секретности. Чтобы нам доверяли.

Зевс улыбнулся. Он знал, что это означало.

- Хороший выбор, Джесси, - ответил Джон. – Но я могу объяснить, почему не следовало знать о том, что, вернее, кто был внутри ящика. Это Т-1001. В данный момент – лидер сопротивления киборгов.

Джесси вскинула бровь.

- Вы открыли ящик в тот момент, когда у всех людей была непостижимая ненависть к машинам. Она наверняка слышала разговоры на подлодке. О ненависти к её братии. Если бы её доставили сразу ко мне, ничего бы этого не было. У нас сейчас бы был союз, и мы вели бы войну против общего врага. Но благодаря излишней расторопности некоторых членов команды, сейчас _наше_ сопротивление висит на волоске от гибели. У нас есть только два средства, чтобы выжить. А этого не так уж и достаточно, пока.

Джесси начала постепенно понимать, почему всё так произошло. Что они действительно совершили глупость. И что Т-888 был идеальным вариантом переноса информации. Но последние слова удивил её.

- Какие средства? – спросила она. – Если… если Вы не держите таких тайн.

- Нет, не держу, - спокойно ответил Джон. – Одно из этих средств – Джон Генри. Искусственный интеллект, созданный человеком, которому я бы доверил свою жизнь. Искусственный интеллект обладает гораздо более мощной программной структурой, чем Скайнет. Это шанс человечества на нормальную жизнь после войны. Джон Генри гораздо более развит, и гораздо более… человечен, чем Скайнет. А второе средство… - Джон посмотрел на Зевса. Тот лишь покачал головой, но улыбнулся. – Второе средство перед тобой, лейтенант.

Джесси перевела взгляд на киборга, не понимая, что имел в виду генерал. Если с Джоном Генри было всё понятно – она наслышана об этом искусственном интеллекте, причём о нём всегда отзывались только положительно – то почему Зевс был…

Неужели?..

- Покажи ей, Зевс, - спокойно сказал Джон.

Зевс подчинился. Взглянул на поражённое лицо Джесси, а потом поднял правую руку и снял перчатку. Холодные металлические пальцы угрожающе торчали из-под рукава.

Джесси сделала шаг назад, с диким выражением лица. Она не верила в это. Этого никак не могло быть. Зевс был настолько человечным, она видела _жизнь _ в его глазах, а сейчас…

Весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову…

- Познакомься с самой совершенной моделью кибернетического организма, Джесси Флорес. Перед тобой киборг по имени Зевс, модель: Громовержец. Единственное мощное оружие против Т-Х.

Зевс опустил руку, и снова надел перчатку. Ему не очень-то хотелось щеголять так по бункеру, особенно в присутствии человека, с который он в последнее время достаточно сблизился. Потом он сделал шаг навстречу Джесси:

- Не волнуйся, - произнёс он. – Всё в порядке. Я не принадлежу Скайнету, и никогда не буду на его стороне.

Лейтенант посмотрела на генерала.

- Он был создан нами, - ответил на её вопрос Джон. – _Мы_ его создали. Уж его ты точно можешь не бояться.

Джесси сделала ещё один шаг назад, и с лёгким ужасом посмотрела на киборга:

- Отойди от меня, - процедила она, в её глазах играл страх.

- Джесси, успокойся, я не причиню тебе вреда, - попытался успокоить её Зевс.

- Отойди от меня!

Она развернулась, и побежала прочь по коридору.

Весь её мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

- Ты испортил всё, - Зевс повернулся к Джону. – Я бы сказал ей со временем, она была не готова к этому.

- Нельзя скрывать правду, когда вокруг тебя её знают десятки человек. Если бы она узнала это не от тебя, то от кого-нибудь другого, и тогда было бы ещё хуже.

Зевс изобразил тяжёлый вздох.

- Идём, нам надо обсудить дальнейшие события, - Джон развернулся и затопал по коридору. По его походке можно было сказать, что он никуда не торопился, и вообще ему было всё равно, куда идти и зачем.

Потому что он уже не был Джоном Коннором.

Потому что уже ничто не было таким, как прежде. И таким, как прежде, уже не будет ничего.

_**# # #**_

- Значит, Восточное Побережье потеряно, - произнёс Джон. – Новость нехорошая, но не неожиданная. Джон Генри.

- Да, Джон Коннор, - комнату наполнил голос искусственного интеллекта.

- Тебе удалось отследить один из серверов Скайнета?

- Пока в работе, Джон Коннор. Спутники Скайнета передают за один раз порядка одного миллиона сигналов, чтобы случайно не выдать присутствие основного или второстепенного сервера. Мне пока удалось отследить некоторые малые базы машин, в том числе и Серых, но этого пока недостаточно для массивной вирусной атаки.

- Что известно о сигналах.

- Существует одна база Серых, на юге, в Далласе. Заброшенный производственный завод. Это последний оплот предателей человеческой расы в Соединённых Штатах. Но самое интересное не это. Руководит базой Серых не человек, а машина. Жидкометаллической терминатор, модель – Т-1003.

- Это неплохо, Джон Генри. Т-1001 будет рада узнать такую новость. Но пока я ей не предоставлю эту информацию.

- Почему, Джон? – удивился Зевс.

- Она отринула моё предложение, и я не собираюсь идти на уступки. Когда-то она пережила потерю своей сестры. Единственного существа, которое она, хм, любила, скажем так.

- Т-1002?

- Верно. Но она стала жестокой и суровой. Я хочу подождать, пока она успокоится.

- Зная ярость и гнев, она не успокоится, пока не отомстит. Предложи ей вариант – союз в обмен на месть.

- Нет. Она не согласится, и я вижу, почему. Это не равноценный обмен. И никто не должен мстить. Я свою месть испытал, и это не очень хорошо на мне сказалось. Не надо, Зевс.

- Но если она пережила потерю, и сможет отомстить, это облегчит её ярость. Она будет более лояльной. Более сговорчивой, когда отомстит. Разве не так?

- Я не знаю, чего от неё ожидать, Зевс. Нам во всяком случае нужно переговорить с ней, но не сейчас. Пока у нас недостаточно данных. Продолжай следить за системами, Джон Генри.

Голос Джона не передавал абсолютно ничего, только идеальное спокойствие. Не было ни капли никаких других интонаций в его голосе. Иными словами – машина.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор, - ответил ИИ. – Я сообщу об изменениях, если таковые случатся.

Сейчас Зевс и Джон стояли в комнате для приёмов. На карте в отсутствии генерала отметили несколько новых линий и точек. Т-Х постепенно продвигались вперёд, на запад, ближе к самому центру сопротивления людей.

В Лос-Анджелес.

Однако на пути у Т-Х стояло иное сопротивление. Никто конкретно не знал, где именно находился центр киборгов, восставших против Скайнета, однако разведка по всей стране докладывала о растущих армиях.

- Зачем тебе потребовался тот Т-888? – спросил Зевс, глядя на красную полосу на Восточном Побережье. – Вишер сказал, что такого он явно не ожидал услышать после пробуждения генерала.

- Т-1002 в прошлом нужна помощь. Если расчеты вероятности Джона Генри верны, то у Скайнета будет отходной план.

- Какой именно?

- Он постарается переместить самого себя в прошлое.

Зевс удивлённо уставился на лидера сопротивления.

- Пока он этого не может. Но я знаю, что это всего лишь вопрос времени. Т-888 отправится в прошлое, чтобы отдать чип Т-1002. Она узнает, что нужно делать.

- Зачем все эти сложности с чипом?

- Джон Генри в прошлом, в том прошлом, которое никогда не случалось со мной, очень уязвим, будучи привязанным к одному физическому месту. Чип будет необходим для безопасного переноса искусственного интеллекта. Кроме того, необходим именно чип Скайнета. Я бы взял твой второй, но, во-первых, тебе самому нужен, а во-вторых, у тебя нет наносхем и микросхем Скайнета. Они потребуются в прошлом для того, чтобы успешно взломать базы данных Скайнета, когда Джон Генри отыщет его местоположение. Более того, для нормального развития Джона Генри потребовался бы очень мощный чип. Наиболее мощный из известных мне – чип Кэмерон.

Джон посмотрел на Зевса. На лице киборга было написано удивление. Вперемешку с гордостью.

- Вот почему я отправляю обратно киборга, - продолжил Джон. – Кэмерон – единственный киборг с такими возможностями. Я не хочу обрывать её уникальность. Но для полной работы потребуется переделать чип Т-888.

Зевс собрался с мыслями, после услышанного.

- Хорошо, - ответил он. – Но почему не Т-Х? Почему не подождать их наступления, не сцапать одну из них? И чем плохи Т-900?

- Судя по разведданным, Скайнет стал покрывать чипы специальным фосфорным раствором, - произнёс Джон Генри. – При соприкосновении с воздухом он автоматически уничтожается. Возможно, модели Т-Х снабжены подобными чипами.

- Я хочу отправить киборга как можно скорее, - пояснил Джон. – Чтобы потом у меня не возник вопрос об этом.

Зевс снова посмотрел на карту. Несколько секунд внимательно изучал каждую линию и стрелку, каждый крестик. А потом повернулся к Джону.

- Значит, нам нужно переговорить с Т-1001, - сказал он. – В любом случае с ней надо встретиться. У нас есть предлог.

- Прежде, чем я пойду с ней на встречу, я должен отправить Т-888 в прошлое, - Джон пусто посмотрел на Зевса. – Продолжай отслеживать сигналы, Джон Генри. Как только появятся новости от полковника Биндета, сообщи мне.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор.

Лидер сопротивления развернулся и прошёл к себе в комнату, оставив дверь открытой. Зевс расценил это как приглашение. Он давно не бывал в комнате генерала, но никогда не был там в его присутствии.

Особо ничего с прошлого раза не изменилось. Всё, как и прежде, стояло на своих местах. На столе поменялись некоторые предметы, да и на одной из стен осыпалась крошка, словно кто-то хорошенько бил по ней.

Джон сел за свой стол. Положил руки на подлокотники и откинулся на спинку стула. И перевёл взгляд на одну из фотографий. С некоторым любопытством, Зевс обошёл стол и посмотрел на фото.

Три фотографии. Двое взрослых, женщина и мужчина, на его руках маленькая рыжеволосая девочка. На другой – рыжеволосая девочка, с большим шариком. На третьей – уже девушка, но всё такая же рыжеволосая. И невероятно красивая.

- Это она? – спросил Зевс.

- О чём ты? – спокойно спросил Джон.

- Та девушка в ящике. Это она?

Джон взглянул на киборга.

- Нет, это не она. Это Саванна Уивер. Я говорил тебе про неё.

- Она создала Джона Генри, - кивнул киборг. – Но что её фотографии делают у тебя в комнате?

- Саванна долгое время жила одна, в подвале одного из разрушенных зданий. Судя по всему, старый бункер, построенный ещё до Судного Дня. Там она создавала искусственный интеллект, основываясь на записях своих родителей, а также на большом объёме информации, украденной у Скайнета. После того, как её не стало, я направился туда. Джон Генри попросил меня забрать с собой фотографии. Да и я сам не мог оставить их там. Я сделал копии, и они сейчас в комнате Джона Генри. Оригиналы стоят здесь.

- Почему? – спросил Зевс, взяв в руки фотографию вместе с молодой девушкой. – Зачем ты так сделал?

- Переверни её, и прочитай, что там написано.

Зевс перевернул. _Саванна Уивер, 14 июня, 2026 год. Для тебя, Джон, что подарил мне надежду._

- Эту фотографию она сделала для меня, - продолжил Джон. – И я знаю, почему.

- И почему же? – Зевс вернул фото на место.

Джон вздохнул, проматывая в голове воспоминания об его первой встрече с Саванной.

- Ты никогда не встречал таких людей. Ты никогда не сталкивался с людьми, в глазах которых не было ничего, абсолютно ничего. Ты никогда не видел по-настоящему отчаявшихся людей. Ты борешься каждый день, пытаясь преодолеть то дикое отчаяние, населяющее этот мир, однако когда ты встречаешь _такого_ человека, ты не в силах ничего поделать. Ты вообще не знаешь, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы вернуть этого человека из бездны отчаяния. Когда я встретил Саванну, в её глазах не было ничего. Она была покрыта отчаянием, отчаяние пронизывало её насквозь.

Джон посмотрел на Зевса. Голос лидера сопротивления оставался спокойным, лицо по-прежнему холодным. Несмотря на слова, всякая надежда пропала из голоса Джона Коннора.

- Я узнал, через что она прошла. Через что ей пришлось пройти. Это ужасная и дикая жизнь. Я постарался, как мог, вернуть ей надежду, и дать цель. Что и произошло.

- Как давно это было?

- Шесть лет назад. Я встретил её шесть лет назад. Мы долго разговаривали друг с другом. Она рассказала мне о себе. Я словно бы тогда почувствовал родственную душу. В нас было много общего. Я смело могу назвать её своей сестрой. С тех пор мы не встречались, до недавнего времени.

- Что произошло?

- Чарльз Фишер, - спокойно ответил Джон. – Он пытал её, насколько я знаю, за то, что она шпионила за Скайнетом. Он довёл её до такого состояния, что она не могла двигаться. Это зверь, бесчеловечный и злобный. Это зло должно было быть уничтожено.

- Поэтому ты убил его.

- Нет. Убил его Скайнет, когда принял к себе. Я лишь смотрел, как Фишер страдал от собственных пыток. Он испытал на себе всё то, что он делал с подопытными. А я лишь смотрел.

Зевс поразился спокойствию, с которым Джон всё это говорил. Невозможно было уловить хотя бы каплю жестокости или злобы в этом голосе. Словно все эмоции теперь превратились в спокойствие, и ничего больше здесь не было.

Зевс сделал несколько шагов в сторону, и сел на койку. Не то, чтобы он устал, это было невозможно, но и стоять рядом с лидером сопротивления, когда тот спокойно сидел, он смысла не видел.

- Но тогда кто же в ящике? – спросил Зевс, решив сменить тему. – Ты ведь… так отреагировал, что я думал… что мы тебя потеряли. Кто там был?

Джон посмотрел в сторону. Ни одна морщина не дрогнула. Ничего не сказалось на его лице.

Что он чувствовал?.. И чувствовал ли он вообще что-нибудь?..

- Элисон Янг, - ответил он. – Это была Элисон Янг.

- Кто она? Док сказал, что ты… что ты любил её когда-то.

Джон вздохнул. Просто, без напряжения или тяжести.

- Послушай меня очень внимательно, - произнёс он. – Возможно, ты не поймёшь меня, или поймёшь неправильно. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Два года назад я встретил одну девушку. Тогда она была капралом, а я полковником. Меня считали надеждой сопротивления. Но я себя никогда не чувствовал таковым.

Я никогда не встречал столько жизни и радости в одном человеке после Судного дня. Ты видишь в глазах людей отчаяние или надежду, но никогда – радость или улыбки. Она отличалась от остальных своей жизненной энергией. Неудивительно, что я влюбился в неё. Трудно было этого не сделать.

Она вдохновляла меня. Она поражала меня. Она была бесподобной. Молодой, энергичной, и бесподобной. Когда мы встретились, ей было семнадцать. Но ни я, ни она не заботились о возрасте. За два года я пережил с ней столько радости, столько счастья, сколько никогда не случалось в моей жизни. Она была бесподобной.

Но Скайнет похитил её. Один Серый узнал о том, кто именно был близок к Джону Коннору, и как можно было повлиять на лидера сопротивления. Её похитили, а я бросился вслед за ней. Знай Скайнет об этом, и я был бы мёртв. Но он преследовал другую цель.

Джон остановился, и перевёл взгляд на Зевса.

- Идём, я покажу тебе.

Он поднялся, вышел и направился в сторону комнаты Джона Генри; Зевс последовал за ним. Ящик лежал там, искусственный интеллект лично следил за тем, чтобы никто не стащил ящик, и не открыл его.

Когда они пришли, Джон оглядел комнату. Ящик стоял не то, что бы в центре, но близко к середине, между двумя серверами. Джон приблизился.

- Прежде, чем открыть, я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Скайнет построил на её основе киборга. И отправил этого киборга меня убить.

- И что же произошло? – спросил Зевс, приблизившись.

- Открой, и узнаешь.

Зевс вопросительно посмотрел на генерала.

- Я не стану открывать, - ответил лидер сопротивления. – Я не могу смотреть.

Зевс лишь удивился, но спорить не стал. Подошёл к ящику, оглядел его, и аккуратно снял крышку, словно пушинку.

И застыл.

Мёртвое тело Элисон Янг. Со слегка изломанной шеей.

В тех же самых одеждах, в которых она была, когда её поймали.

Крышка непроизвольно упала на пол, просто чудом не задев сервера Джона Генри. Зевс ошарашено посмотрел на спокойно стоявшего рядом Джона Коннора. Тот лишь пусто смотрел перед собой.

- Это… это…

- Многое произошло, Зевс, - Джон взглянул в глаза киборгу. – Но я могу тебе смело сказать, что Кэмерон была похожа на Элисон лишь внешне. Она была _другой_.

- Но… как? – Киборг уже понял, что перед ним лишь мёртвое тело, и тело человека, и его сознание постепенно сконцентрировалось. – Как можно… как… просто скажи мне, ты… ты любишь Кэмерон и Элисон, одновременно?

- Да, - без колебаний, ответил Джон. Он солгал. Он любил их когда-то, обеих. Но сейчас он не чувствовал этого. Сейчас он этого не помнил.

- Но как? Как ты… принял киборга после всего этого?

- Наш мир, умирающий мир, полон отчаяния и бессилия. Я долгое время успешно боролся с этим. Есть один действенный путь. Когда ты один, когда у тебя нет друзей, ты не переживаешь за их судьбу. Нет, на мне лежала ответственность за каждого человека в сопротивлении. Но ответственность – это одно. Совсем другое – это забота. Элисон была первой, с кем я сблизился. Мы были достаточно близки, но старались не раскрывать своих чувств. Я сблизился с ней, стал переживать за неё, и с каждым днём всё сильнее. Я боялся её потерять. Что и произошло. И словно на море, волной накатило отчаяние. Истинное, безграничное. Я бросился вслед за ней, не зная, куда я приду, и что я буду делать. Лишь бы найти и вернуть.

А потом, уже от бессилия что-либо сделать, когда я никого не нашёл, я просто напросто… забылся. Единственный способ скрыть свои чувства – попытаться задушить их чем-либо ещё. Я закрылся за маской холода и жестокости. А спустя неделю Скайнет прислал своего киборга.

И она поразила меня. Я не мог выстрелить в неё, я не мог причинить вред этому лицу. Но и она не выстрелила в меня. Она отказалась. Переписала программу Скайнета, и отказалась. Сама, без моей помощи. Она заплакала тогда. Выронила из рук пистолет, и встала на колени. Если это был инфильтрационный протокол, то в таком случае она никогда бы не спасла мне жизнь. Ни в каньоне Топанга, ни когда-либо ещё. Скайнет создал шедевр. Она чудо. И она была похожа на Элисон Янг лишь внешне. Ты хочешь знать, почему я полюбил киборга? А кого я мог полюбить ещё в такое время? Она никогда бы не предала меня. Её основная программа – защита Джона Коннора. Она могла чувствовать. Я был единственным в сопротивлении, кто считал её чем-то большим, чем просто металлоломом. Она всегда относилась ко мне с добротой, и часто терпела мою… наивность, мою излишнюю самоуверенность. Все мои недостатки. Она видела, как относились к ней остальные, и как относился к ней я. Зная, что Элисон уже не вернуть, я полностью был готов отдать себя в руки Кэмерон. Но когда я сам себе признался, что я люблю её, то было уже поздно. Она должна была оставить меня, чтобы сохранить сопротивление. Чтобы оставить меня лидером, и чтобы я довёл людей до победы.

Зевс внимательно слушал генерала, каждое его слово. Джон Коннор изливал свою душу. Он никогда не говорил с киборгом на эту тему. Он вообще редко говорил о себе. А сейчас… сейчас ему было всё равно.

- Но почему ты так… отреагировал на её мертвое тело?..

- Кэмерон ушла. Какая могла быть у меня после этого надежда? Я остался один. Каким и должен был остаться, но так пытался избежать этого. В итоге я поставил свои чувства выше приоритетов войны. И это привело меня к такому финалу. Ты не знаешь, Зевс, что это такое, каждый раз закрывать глаза и видеть перед собой до боли знакомое лицо, и знать, что ты не в силах ничего изменить. Кэмерон сейчас в другой временной ветке. Она вне досягаемости для меня. Мне нет места в том мире, где она сейчас. Я стёр её чувства, чтобы она смогла свободно развиваться в том мире, без помех прошлого. Кроме всего прочего, она с Джоном Коннором, с тем Джоном Коннором, который ещё не погряз в войне и отчаянии. И я верю… верил, что он сможет подарить ей счастье. То, чего не смог подарить я сам. Можешь винить меня сколько угодно, это всё действительно моя вина, но мы сами создаём своё будущее. Я создал своё. И теперь расплачиваюсь за это.

Отчаяние. Это словно рак. Сначала ничего не происходит, ты просто живёшь, ощущая боль, лёгкую боль. Но с каждым днём становится всё хуже. Только если у рака всё шло в днях, то отчаяние захватывает гораздо быстрее. За несколько часов. Я попытался найти спокойствие в пытке Фишера. Отчасти помогло. Но моя последняя преграда упала в тот самый момент, когда я увидел мёртвое тело той самой девушки, что всегда дарила мне счастье и радость. Одно дело – видеть это лицо холодным и пустым, как это часто было у Кэмерон, но совсем другое – видеть это лицо мёртвым.

Киборг прослезился. Впервые в своей жизни. Даже когда ушла его мама, он не проронил ни слезы. Хотя так хотел. Но сейчас…

- Ты недавно сказал, что я не встречал таких людей, - с грустью произнёс Зевс. – Не встречал людей, убитых отчаянием. Глядя на тебя, я убедился в обратном.

Джон, наконец, посмотрел на лицо киборга.

- Я доведу людей до победы, - твёрдо и спокойно ответил лидер сопротивления. – Я был рождён для этой победы. Я был рождён победить Скайнет. Но после победы не ищи меня. Я уйду. Навсегда.

Зевс ошарашенно смотрел на лидера сопротивления.

- Ты… ты хочешь умереть?.. – поражённо спросил он.

- Я обещал довести людей до победы, и я доведу их. Но я никогда не обещал, что я сам буду жить после этого. После победы весь смысл в Джоне Конноре отпадёт сам собой.

Джон посмотрел в сторону.

- Вся моя жизнь сводится к одной единственной победе. А после этого не будет ничего. Я добьюсь победы. А потом уйду, навечно.

Он закрыл глаза, и пару минут просто стоял в такой позе. Ни Джон Генри, ни Зевс не прерывали его. Они оба сейчас поражённо застыли и просто смотрели на лидера сопротивления.

Джон открыл глаза, и, не проронив ни слова, вышел из комнаты и направился к себе. Спокойно, не торопясь. Для него уже ничего не было важно. Победа. И конец.

Зевс накрыл ящик крышкой. Сидя на корточках, он просто смотрел на металлический морозильник перед собой. Пока ему в голову не пришла одна мысль. Раз они собирались на встречу с Т-1001, с той самой, чья структура могла…

Зевс должен был встретиться с ней. Сам. У него в голове уже рождался план действий.

Возможно даже, ему удастся спасти лидера сопротивления.

Зевс ещё раз взглянул на дисплей на ящике. Была установлена определённая температура, и по-прежнему она поддерживалась. Зевс плотнее накрыл ящик крышкой, и зафиксировал её.

А потом вышел из комнаты.

_**# # #**_

**2007, Лос-Анджелес.**

_Джон уже двадцать минут молчит_, подумала Кэмерон. _Странно. Он хотя бы пару слов, но должен был сказать. Возможно, он боится чего-то? Или чего-то его тревожит? _

Они были в музее. Вместе с классом. И, несмотря на то, что Джон особенно не любил общаться с людьми, порой всё же перекидывался парой фраз.

Кэмерон помнила всё. Едва он вставил её чип обратно, она пришла в себя, и несколько секунд просто не двигалась. Джон осторожно провёл рукой по её волосам, он думал, что она ничего не видела и не ощущала. Но мгновением спустя, когда она слегка дёрнула головой, словно бы говорила, что пришла в себя, он тут же убрал руку. Он боялся, что она узнала бы? Но почему?

Кэмерон видела выражения лица Джона. Каждый раз, когда они просто говорили, не о делах, не о войне, не о будущем, а на простые, «человеческие» обычные темы, он постоянно немного… смущался её присутствия. Словно бы боялся открыться ей.

У Кэмерон была и своя проблема. Эмоциональный блок работал теперь только на 55%, и при отсутствии задания, для обычной беседы, общения, ей приходилось частично подключать инфильтрационный модуль, чтобы выражать эмоции на лице более реально. Но этого было мало. Эмоциональный модуль требовал восстановления; две повреждённые микросхемы – это очень много. Если Кэмерон хотела сблизиться с Джоном Коннором, сблизиться не просто, как защитник, но как друг, ей требовался ремонт. Но таких технологий ещё не было. Да, где-то сейчас в Лос-Анджелесе была Т-1002. Она смогла бы решить эту проблему. Но Кэмерон не могла бросить Джона одного. Да, была и Сара, и Дерек, но против терминатора этого было мало. Кэмерон не могла оставить будущего лидера сопротивления одного.

Несмотря на все ошибки и поломки, эмоциональный модуль по-прежнему функционировал. Не так, как прежде, но функционировал. Каждая улыбка Джона словно бы едва заметно повышала температуру внутри. Хотя все сенсоры, все датчики не замечали изменения температуры. Любая девушка, которая смотрела на Джона и улыбалась, и которой он сам улыбался в ответ – Кэмерон чувствовала угрозу. Она не могла иначе это передать, только как угрозу.

Вместе с тем, Кэмерон уже начинала понимать, что в её задачу вписывается не только защита Джона Коннора. Она _хотела_ этого. Она хотела его защищать.

И она видела что-то странное в его глазах. Когда они просто говорили, или были рядом и ничего не делали, она видела его смущение. Кэмерон не знала, что Джон относился к Кэмерон уже не как к защитнику. Он видел в ней не только машину. Но и девушку. И Кэмерон не знала, что сам Джон боялся себе признаться в этом. Как и сам Джон не знал этого.

Спустя несколько минут раздумий, Кэмерон решила начать разговор. Говорить о своих чувствах она не хотела. Вернее, она очень _хотела_, но было не время и не место. Зато её куда больше тревожило состояние Джона. Не только его безопасность. Но и любое его состояние, как физическое, так и психическое.

Кэмерон взглянула ему в глаза.

- Ты молчишь уже двадцать восемь минут, - произнесла она.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ноябрь.**

**Лос-Анджелес, Депо-2.**

Киборг был готов.

- Твоя основная задача – в течение сорока восьми часов найти Джона и Сару Коннор, а также Кэмерон. Если за это время тебе не удастся этого сделать, отправляйся сразу к Т-1002, здание – Зира Корп. Я отправляю тебя в 2009 год, так как на создание искусственного интеллекта в прошлом потребуется много времени. Твоя задача ясна?

- Да, - монотонно ответил киборг.

- В случае опасности, ты должен будешь защитить семью Уивер.

- Принято.

Киборг развернулся и прошёл в центр комнаты.

- Прежде, чем ты отправишься, - произнёс Джон. – Передай Кэмерон, если встретишь её, что я в неё верю. Джон Генри, приступай к передаче.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джон направился в радиорубку. Следовало связаться с лидером сопротивления киборгов, и как можно скорее.

_**# # #**_

Зевс вышел из бункера.

Солнце медленно заходило на западе, оставляя после себя желчно-оранжевый цвет облаков, блекло отражающийся в пустынном океане помутневшей воды.

Как и в прошлый раз, Джесси стояла на том же месте, и точно так же смотрела на восток. Она резко обернулась, когда открылся люк, и, увидев знакомую фигуру и лицо, сделала несколько шагов назад. Но Зевс даже не взглянул на неё. Нет, он знал, что она была именно здесь, и что он сможет именно здесь её найти. Но не смотрел в её сторону. А лишь тихо наблюдал закат.

Джесси не шевелилась. Что играло сейчас внутри неё? Многое. Страх, ненависть, злость, дикое удивление. Этот киборг не имитировал жизнь, он был _живым_. И если так, то машинам покорился новый уровень, они стали ещё более опасными, чем прежде.

Но сейчас Зевс ничего не говорил. Просто стоял и смотрел на закат. Всё же, удивление внутри Джесси пересиливало злобу. В конце концов, Зевс никогда не стремился вызнать у неё информацию, никогда не пытался заставить её верить во что-то, или сделать что-то. Они просто общались, на разные темы, и… ей не за что было ненавидеть его. Просто не за что. Но она…

Она злилась.

- Почему ты не сказал мне сразу? – спросила она.

Зевс посмотрел на неё, в его глазах словно бы промелькнула печаль.

- Что я машина? И что бы ты сказала мне потом? – он снова посмотрел на закат. – Я вышел тогда успокоиться. Мне нужно было всего лишь пара минут. Мы поговорили. А сейчас ты говоришь, что я машина, будто я должен стыдиться этого.

Джесси приблизилась, но всё ещё осторожно.

- Ты не принимаешь машин, как нечто большее, чем металлолом. Зачем тогда я должен был говорить тебе это? Ты бы запросто вышвырнула меня из комнаты. В конце концов, я считал, что ты меня понимала.

Он снова посмотрел на неё.

- Твой Дерек жив, и даже более чем, - произнёс он. – Но я не могу сказать, где он, и не могу тебя отправить к нему, потому что это нарушит приказ Джона, а его в этом вопросе я прекрасно понимаю.

Услышав, что Дерек был жив, Джесси ощутила, что словно бы какой-то камень с души спал. Она верила, что он жив, но только что услышала подтверждение.

- Но ты знаешь, где он, верно? – спросила она.

- Да.

- Но ты ведь даже… формально, не часть сопротивления.

- Моя мама, - ответил Зевс, и снова повернул голову на закат.

- Это не менее интересный вопрос, - Джесси нахмурила лицо. – Кэмерон, верно? Железка Коннора…

Зевс злобно и с яростью посмотрел на женщину, что у той даже мурашки пробежали по коже. Киборг сделал пару шагов в её сторону, и медленно пригрозил пальцем:

- Никогда не называй _её_ так, - в его голосе не было ни капли приятного, только грубость и жестокость. – Даже думать так про _неё_ не смей.

Джесси сделала два шага назад, готовая, в случае чего, убежать, но Зевс просто отвернулся и снова устремил взор на садящее солнце. Он терпеть не мог, когда к его маме так относились, и был готов в любой момент сорваться, но сейчас он сдержался. _Умей сдерживать себя_, часто говорила ему Кэмерон.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, - продолжил он. – Раз уж на то пошло, у меня нет цели «втереться» к тебе в доверие. У меня вообще нет цели. Меня создал не Скайнет. И чтобы ты знала, я никогда не хотел причинить тебе вреда. Но никогда не называй _её_ так. Никогда.

Джесси неуверенно сделала несколько шагов ближе к нему. Но подходить слишком близко не стала. Страх всё ещё играл внутри, хотя уже и не с такой силой.

- Я был создан людьми и для людей. И мне непонятна твоя ненависть ко мне.

- Откуда мне знать, что ты не врёшь?

- Фабрика, которую ты с Дереком защищала, - ответил тот. – Меня собрали там.

- Скайнет.

- Сопротивление. Как ты думаешь, почему тебе сказали, что производство было завершено, хотя вся аппаратура и оборудование работали? Ничего странного в этом не находишь?

Джесси припоминала. Как ей и Дереку сообщили, что фабрика больше не производила ничего, хотя стоял шум в здании, и дикий гул. Да и потом отправили группу солдат, прямиком в Депо-2, по слухам, сопровождавших…

Проект Громовержец.

- Значит, ты «Громовержец», - произнесла она.

- Да.

- И Коннор возлагает на тебя надежды.

- Я захватил комплекс в Сан-Диего.

- Ты захватил? – Джесси удивилась.

- Да, я. Без меня бы там ничего не было.

Джесси поражённо смотрела на киборга. Зевс – на неё.

- Я не враг тебе. И никогда не был.

Джесси кивнула. Просто и спокойно.

Да, она признавала, что он не был врагом. В конце концов, он был ей другом. Должен был быть. Если машина вообще может быть другом. Но она разговаривала с ним, общалась с ним, и не видела в нём ни капли имитации. Зевс не был инфильтратором, он был личностью, человеком.

Но она всё ещё многого не понимала.

- Объясни мне, как _она _могла быть тебе матерью? Вы совсем непохожи друг на друга. Ну… я про, э-э, внутреннее сходство.

_Если_ _про_ _это_ _вообще_ _тут_ _можно_ _было_ _сказать_.

- Ты ошибаешься, - Зевс слегка улыбнулся, злость словно бы улетучилась из его взгляда. – Как раз с ней мы во многом похожи. Она никогда не проявляла себя на публике. Не потому, что не хотела, а потому, что её не принимали. Кто мог принять в машине что-то человеческое, реальное? Кроме Джона Коннора – никто. Она и относилась к нему по-другому. Людям было наплевать, да и тебе тоже, что она была необыкновенной. Пусть её создал Скайнет, но он создал действительно что-то… бесподобное.

Зевс посмотрел на закат.

- Она всегда улыбалась мне, всегда готова была поддержать, и всегда знала, что сказать или как поступить, - киборг совсем по-настоящему вздохнул. Эти воспоминания были для него приятны. Но вдруг его голос мгновенно покрылся печалью и грустью. – И теперь ты знаешь, почему я _понимаю_ тебя. У меня никого, кроме неё, не было. Она ушла, и никого не осталось. Ты бы хотела быть с Дереком, несмотря на все его недостатки?

- Да, - немного поколебавшись, ответила Джесси.

- Тогда и ты должна понимать меня.

Зевс снова посмотрел на неё. И протянул руку, в приветственном жесте. Джесси вскинула бровь.

- Мир? – он подмигнул ей.

Она усмехнулась.

- Мир, - ответила Джесси, - но при одном условии.

Зевс словно фыркнул.

- Вот здесь и начинается самое интересное… - протянул он.

- Скажи мне, где Дерек. Я знаю, где Кэмерон, почему бы тебе не сказать, где лейтенант Риз?

Зевс улыбнулся. Но скорее скучной улыбкой, чем от радости.

- Я скажу, но взамен обещай мне, что ты ничего не станешь предпринимать своевольно.

- Обещаю, - тут же ответила она.

Зевс повернулся к ней, и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

- Он в прошлом. В 2007 году. Я не знаю конкретной даты, только месяц и год. Он вместе со своим отрядом был отправлен в прошлое, для подготовки военного поля для солдат. Скайнет отослал в прошлое множество терминаторов, и с каждым следует разобраться, пока не стало ещё хуже.

У Джесси расширились глаза, но нельзя было сказать, что новость такая уж неожиданная для неё. Она чувствовала что-то подобное.

- Обещай мне кое-что, - продолжил Зевс. – Не пытайся отправиться в прошлое, не сейчас. Сейчас каждый боец на счету.

- Почему ты просишь об этом?

- Потому что я сам бы попытался.

Джесси вскинула бровь.

- Я обещаю, - ответила она.

И пожала ему руку. Зевс улыбнулся.

Так они и стояли, на развалинах одного домишки, и смотрели на закат. Пока не пришло время действовать.

_**# # #**_

**2007, Лос-Анджелес.**

_Что происходит со мной? Где я? Почему я оказалась здесь?_

Кэмерон очнулась. Слегка дёрнула головой.

Рядом с ней стоял кто-то. Она взглянула – это был Джон. Джон Коннор. Как же она хотела сейчас улыбнуться, увидев знакомое лицо, но…

**Объект идентифицирован. Миссия: Уничтожить.**

_ЧТО? Нет! Этого нельзя…_

Джон держал пистолет наготове.

Внезапно Кэмерон вспомнила. Она только что преследовала Джона и Сару по Лос-Анджелесу. Только что пыталась их убить. Только что мучила Сару, чтобы добраться до Джона. Только что была зажата между грузовиками.

Только что призналась в любви Джону Коннору, хотя сама этого чувства до конца ещё не понимала.

Как же она хотела извиниться сейчас… но не могла. Все процессы, все основные процессы сейчас боролись с фразой на графическом дисплее. Нельзя, она не могла убить его…

Блоков на Скайнет, которые поставил будущий Джон, уже не было. Её ничего не ограничивало от Скайнета. Но благодаря тому, что в своё время лидер сопротивления усилил её программную структуру, она могла лучше бороться с основной программой Скайнета сейчас, чем тогда, когда целилась во второго майора. Однако на это уходило большинство процессов, и вскоре система могла просто рухнуть, и даже не перезагрузиться…

Нужно было срочно найти решение…

**Запуск программного модуля…**

**Выявление ошибок…**

**Выделение ячеек памяти…**

**Поиск альтернативного пути доступа к более приоритетной программе…**

**Отказ…**

**Состояние более приоритетной программы… 33%**

**Рекомендуется полный сброс настроек…**

**Отказ…**

Кэмерон вгляделась в лицо Джона.

- Ты здесь, чтобы убить меня, Джон? – спокойно спросила она.

На его лице пробежала небольшая тень. Словно сейчас внутри него боролись два человека. Один – который хотел выстрелить, за всё то, что произошло в прошедшие сутки, но другой… другой человек внутри Джона, именно он вставил чип, и именно он был готов доверить киборгу свою жизнь.

И Джон сомневался.

- Ты здесь, чтобы убить меня? – немного взволнованно спросил он.

**Объект идентифицирован. Миссия: Уничтожить.**

_НЕТ! Я не могу…_

- Нет, - твёрдо ответила Кэмерон.

**Диагностика более приоритетной программы… 29% доступно… 46% повреждено… 21% удалено… 4% восстанавливается…**

- Обещай мне, - произнёс Джон, и протянул ей пистолет.

_Что ты делаешь? Неужели… неужели ты вот так просто готов доверить мне свою жизнь, когда я в любой момент могу убить тебя?_

_Разве… не это ли и есть любовь?.._

Кэмерон взяла в руки пистолет, и присмотрелась в лицо Джона. Его взгляд был уверенным, решительным. Он полностью доверял киборгу. Так было нельзя. Люди уже сейчас могли бы начать не доверять ему, вести борьбу против Скайнета, он доверил жизнь машине, готовой его убить…

**Объект идентифицирован. Миссия: Уничтожить.**

**Поиск альтернативного доступа к более приоритетной программе… завершено…**

**Миссия… отменить.**

- Я обещаю, - она отдала пистолет обратно.

Джон взял его. И протянул ей руку, чтобы она смогла выбраться. Словно кавалер подал руку даме.

_Не это ли любовь?.._

Но как бы не старалась Кэмерон преодолеть Скайнет, он никуда не делся. Сегодня и сейчас не было технологии, чтобы восстановить рухнувшие блоки. А будут рушиться ещё и ещё. Большинство процессов было направлено на борьбу со Скайнетом. Да, она могла запустить, скажем, инфильтрационный модуль, который бы загасил на время основную программу, но сам модуль работал бы тогда очень недолго. Не более часа. В то время как до прыжка в будущее Кэмерон использовала этот модуль в течение нескольких дней.

_Прости меня, Джон… Но ты должен понять, что теперь тебе нельзя доверять. Ты рисковал собой ради меня. Так нельзя. Ты гораздо важнее меня, а я всего лишь машина. Я очень… рада, что ты так относишься ко мне, но ты должен понимать сам, что ты ошибаешься._

_И всё же… я хотела бы сказать тебе спасибо. Спасибо, что не дал сжечь меня, и что вернул меня обратно. _

_Я люблю тебя, Джон, а ты любишь меня._

_**# # #**_

**2027, ноябрь.**

**Лос-Анджелес, Депо-2.**

**Тридцать часов спустя**

- В моей комнате стоит ящик, - сказал Джон. – Забери его. Мы возьмём с собой.

Зевс кивнул.

- Больше никто не отправится, - продолжил генерал. – Санта-Фе не слишком приятное место, но там нет Скайнета. Я, ты, пилот. Мы полетим на Пантере, должны быть там через два часа.

- Что будет, если ты не передашь ей координаты?

- Она пообещала убить нас.

Зевс лишь усмехнулся.

- Не преграда.

- Ты слишком самоуверен, - Джон посмотрел прямо в глаза киборгу.

- Я лишь привожу факты.

- Излишняя самоуверенность приведёт к поражению. Ты должен знать меру, Зевс. Умей сдерживать себя.

Киборг несколько удивлённо посмотрел на лидера сопротивления. Неужели это была его фраза, и Кэмерон использовала её, или же наоборот?

- Что в том ящике? – спросил Зевс.

- Кое-что, от чего Т-1001 не сможет отказаться, - ответил генерал. – То, что заставит её посмотреть на нас иначе. И да, не забывай, она до сих пор уверена, что её сестра мертва. Не упоминай о Т-1002, пока я не начну говорить об этом.

Зевс кивнул.

- Поторопись.

Киборг вышел из комнаты.

- Он очень быстро развивается, - произнёс Джон Генри. – Хотя в нём присутствует ярость и горячность, так присущие подросткам.

- Я знаю, - ответил Джон Коннор. – Ему ещё многое предстоит узнать. Но он – наш единственный шанс покончить с Т-Х. Не забывай, Джон Генри, что скоро, если мы не сумеем договориться с Т-1001, Т-Х нагрянут сюда. Зевс – наш единственный шанс.

- Наша надежда.

- Надеждой он является для тех, кто ещё может надеяться.

Не дожидаясь ответа Джона Генри, генерал направился к Пантере.

_**# # #**_

**Санта-Фе.**

- Ты слышишь меня? – спросила Т-1001.

- _Слышу хорошо_, - ответила Т-1012. – _Любое твоё слово, и любое слово вокруг тебя._

- Запоминай всё, что услышишь.

_**# # #**_

**Санта-Фе.**

Пантера приземлилась. В координатах указывалось заброшенное здание, на вершине которого всё ещё была крыша. Пантера опустилась аккурат на вершине. Здание было достаточно просторное, несколько торчавших балок прямо из крыши не давали полностью охватить взором окружающую среду, но этого и не требовалось.

Джон подошёл к пилоту.

- Если что-либо случится, улетай немедленно, - сказал генерал.

- Но… - начал было пилот, но Джон его перебил:

- Я сказал, улетай. Никаких но.

Лидер сопротивления даже не стал слушать, что пилот хотел ещё сказать, он просто развернулся и вышел из Пантеры. Зевс прихватил с собой ящик, и последовал за генералом.

_**# # #**_

**Санта-Фе.**

Одинокая серебряная фигура стояла на крыше высотки. Холодное серебро плавно переливалось в лунном свете, едва заметно отражая ночные развалины когда-то большого города. Идеальные черты металлической женщины великолепно украшали мрачный пейзаж руин и обломков человечества.

Она обернулась. В сюрреальных глазах промелькнула злая радость.

Лидер людского сопротивления остановился в десяти шагах от лидера сопротивления киборгов. Громовержец стоял в стороне, в шаге от генерала, готовый в случае опасности мгновенно отреагировать. Ящик лежал рядом с его ногами.

При виде обнажённой женщины перед собой Зевс немного смутился, но, вспомнив, что перед ним вовсе не женщина, а терминатор, он тут же позабыл всё своё смущение.

- Джон Коннор, - произнесла серебряная женщина, и полностью развернулась к генералу. Вернее, она просто перестроила молекулы тела, и словно несколько волн прокатились по жидкому металлу – и вот она уже стояла лицом к новоприбывшим.

- Т-1001, - спокойно сказал Джон.

- Ты звал меня, - в металлическом голосе крылась едва заметная ярость.

- Да. Многое случилось, и нам есть о чём поговорить.

- О чём мне говорить с тобой?

- О многом.

Т-1001 сделала шаг вперёд.

- О чём ты хочешь поговорить со мной? – более настойчиво спросила Т-1001. Она сделала шаг вперёд. Зевс насторожился, но не подал и виду, просто спокойно смотрел на жидкого терминатора.

- О тебе. О нас. О Т-1003, - при этом имени лёгка дрожь пробежала по её телу. – О Скайнете. И о твоей сестре.

Вся жестокость, которая была на лице серебряной женщины, мгновенно исчезла. Металлическая бровь едва заметно приподнялась на её лице. В её голосе послышалась самая настоящая дрожь.

- Что? – спросила она.

- Как я и сказал, многое случилось, - спокойно продолжил Джон. – И я бы хотел сначала поговорить о войне. О нас, и о вас.

Т-1001 упёрла руки в бока. На её лице снова заиграла холодная маска.

- Говори, - произнесла она.

- Как тебе борется с Т-Х? – спросил Джон.

Т-1001 вскинула бровь.

- Неплохо.

- Что ты можешь рассказать о них?

- Их нельзя ни перепрограммировать, ни переманить на свою сторону, - в голосе серебряной женщины послышалась злость. – Они – абсолютные терминаторы Скайнета. Такими он всегда видел своих безупречных солдат. Они неостановимы в бою. Не каждый сможет выйти победителем из боя один на один.

Злая усмешка пробежала по её лицу.

- Но их целая армия, - уже более серьёзно продолжила она. – И эта армия огромна.

- Как вы справляетесь?

- Не твоё дело, - оборвала его Т-1001. – Мы ведём войну, и не старайся совать свой нос в мои дела.

Зевс сжал кулаки.

- Ты не перебегал мне дорогу, и я не мешала тебе, - сказала она, не сводя глаз с Джона. – Но у каждого терпения есть свои границы.

- Твои границы постоянно меняются.

- Запомни, это я сейчас веду войну со Скайнетом, пока ты мирно сидишь в опустевшем Лос-Анджелесе.

- Запомни, что Лос-Анджелес опустел благодаря мне, а не тебе, - спокойно заметил генерал.

- Называешь себя победителем? – холодно процедила Т-1001.

- Наша война ещё не закончена. Победители будут после того, как Скайнет будет уничтожен.

- И это я уничтожу его, а не ты.

Джон вздохнул.

- Похоже, ты не в настроении вести переговоры, - он посмотрел на Зевса. – Я загляну к тебе тогда, когда твоё лицемерие сойдёт с твоего тона.

Джон развернулся.

- Не забывай, что я жду координат, Джон Коннор. Не отдашь мне то, за чем я пришла, найдёшь смерть.

- А ты попробуй, - Зевс усмехнулся. – Мы тогда и узнаем, кто здесь победитель.

Он приготовился. Т-1001 несколько удивлённо посмотрела на него оценивающим взглядом. Если перед ней и был киборг, она никогда не встречала подобной модели. Более того, такой уникальной модели. Перед ней словно был живой человек. А она считала, что никого другого, подобного ей с сестрой, и быть не может.

- Киборг, - произнесла Т-1001. – И работаешь на сопротивление _людей_?

- Не работаю, - уголок губ Зевса слегка дрогнул. – Я и есть сопротивление.

Джон Коннор никуда не уходил. Он просто стоял и слушал их разговор, хотя и стоял спиной. Т-1001 явно пересиливала ярость. Она не могла мыслить трезво, ей требовалось что-то такое, чтобы успокоить её гнев.

Возможно, дать волю мести.

Генерал снова повернулся к ней.

- Послушай меня. Мы ведём войну против общего врага. Оставь свои распри на потом, когда Скайнет будет побеждён.

- Я не стану работать с людьми, - Т-1001 высокомерно подняла голову. – Пока вас гложет ненависть, я не собираюсь воевать бок о бок.

- Ненависть? – переспросил Зевс. – Интересно, - он посмотрел на Джона. – Надо будет спросить у Джона Генри, когда это к нему относились с ненавистью.

Джон Коннор перевёл взгляд на Т-1001, на лице которой промелькнуло недопонимание.

- Как я и сказал, многое произошло с нашей последней встречи. Многое произошло с тех событий на Джимми Картере. Да, я признаю, что ты наткнулась на команду, в которой кишела ненависть к твоей братии, но многое изменилось. Большинство погибло на той подлодке. Те, кто вернулись, изменились. Больше нет никакой ненависти. Есть лишь сомнения. Вы действуете по своей воле, и люди… побаиваются вас. Таких, как ты. Но это отнюдь не значит, что они ненавидят вас. И не забывай, что когда-то ты сама, вместе со своей сестрой, убила сотню человек, вы обе вычистили целый бункер. И тем не менее, люди по-прежнему готовы идти и сражаться бок о бок с машинами.

- Мы захватили комплекс в Сан-Диего, - вмешался Зевс. – Тамошний полковник был очень доволен драться бок о бок с машинами. Сомневаюсь, что он изменил своё мнение с тех пор. Более того, Джесси Флорес, которой ты передала тогда свой ответ на борту подлодки, мой друг. И она знает, что я машина.

Сюрреальные глаза медленно прыгали с Джона на Зевса.

- И это должно убедить меня? – спросила она, приподняв бровь.

- Ты должна понять, что вещи изменились, - продолжил Джон. – Если мы не объединимся, мы можем проиграть. Т-Х всё больше, а тех, кто способен встать на _твою_ сторону – всё меньше. Я могу помочь тебе. У меня есть оружие против Т-Х, и притом безотказное.

- Ты не удивил меня, - Т-1001 улыбнулась. – Пусть подобные мне боятся Т-Х, мне же они не страшны.

Она запустила руку в грудь, внутрь тела, и достала оттуда чип. И повертела его в руках, показывая Джону Коннору. Зевс быстро просканировал модель чипа, и не нашёл ничего сопоставимого с моделями предыдущих киборгов. Даже у него и у Кэмерон чип был меньше по размерам.

- Мне незнакомо, - Зевс перевёл взгляд на Джона. – Никогда не встречал.

- Где ты взяла это? – спросил генерал.

- Я уничтожила Т-Х, и вытащила чип, - в её голосе промелькнула злая усмешка. Зевс с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на Т-1001. – Его нельзя перепрограммировать. Любые блоки удаляются тут же. Слушать меня машина тоже не стала.

Она вернула чип обратно в грудь.

- С ними очевидный выбор, - продолжила она. – Умри, или убей.

- И как долго ты справлялась с Т-Х? – спросил Джон. – И сколько ты смогла убить за один раз?

Т-1001 слегка наклонила голову.

- Достаточно быстро. Т-Х был один. Как и я. Мне не страшны эти… терминаторы.

- Что ж, - генерал посмотрел на киборга. – Моему оружию не потребуется даже думать. Всего лишь один выстрел уничтожит целый отряд Т-Х.

- Тогда зачем ты просишь моей помощи?

- Это тебе нужна моя помощь, - продолжил Джон. – Ты можешь подождать ещё месяц, пока не обнаружишь, что твоя армия тает на глазах. И тогда, возможно, твоя гордость не позволит тебе приблизиться к нам и попросить о помощи. Но ты должна знать, что люди изменились. Если бы они были прежними, Джон Коннор не был бы сопротивлением Скайнету. Он был бы никем тогда. Как видишь, я не только в звании, но и мои идеи теперь полностью поддерживаются.

- Почему я должна поверить, что ты не лжёшь? – спросила она.

- Взгляни-ка на то, на чём мы прилетели, - спокойно произнёс Джон. – Посмотри, кто стоит со мной рядом. Моим бункером управляет искусственный интеллект.

Т-1001 наклонила голову, и вскинула бровь. Такого она точно не ожидала услышать.

- На _моей_ стороне есть машины, - продолжил генерал. – Точно так же, как и на твоей, только мои перепрограммированы. Я не боюсь пойти в атаку и победить. Комплекс в Сан-Диего был захвачен за несколько минут. Сколько времени ты потратила на то, чтобы уничтожить комплекс в Чикаго?

Т-1001 не ответила. Она была в раздумьях, но не сводила глаз с Джона Коннора. Что-то не давало ей покоя. Что-то в лидере человеческого сопротивления было не так. Он был другим. Он сильно изменился с их последней встречи.

Она всмотрелась в его черты. Он сам словно бы отощал, на лице прибавилось морщин, под глазами появились круги. Его лицо вообще не отражало ни капли эмоции. Даже в их последнюю встречу она видела, как он что-то, но испытывал. Но сейчас, даже его глаза были другими. Они были мёртвыми.

Лидер человеческого сопротивления сильно изменился. В его голосе больше не было надежды. Он говорил спокойно, но не так обнадёживающе, как раньше. Именно его сильный голос так привлёк её с сестрой когда-то. Но что с ним стало?..

- Я должна подумать, - сказала она. – Я не могу сразу дать ответ на союз. Но в одном я могу быть уверена – ты звучишь не так, как прежде. Ты изменился.

Джон лишь спокойно вздохнул.

- Что с ним стало, не важно, - вмешался Зевс. – Важно лишь то, что он преследует цель, победить Скайнет. Как и все мы. И мы хотим объединиться.

- Зачем _вам_ так нужен этот союз? – спросила Т-1001, посмотрев на Зевса.

- Потому что наших сил тоже может не хватить, - ответил Зевс. – Мы не всемогущи. Пусть у нас и есть оружие, но мы не всемогущи.

Т-1001 снова посмотрела на лидера человеческого сопротивления.

- Я подумаю, - снова повторила она. – Но не забывай, зачем я здесь.

- Я дам тебе координаты, - ответил Джон. – Но где гарантия, что ты свяжешься со мной после того, как… отомстишь?

- Я даю тебе слово, - решительно сказала Т-1001.

- Однако я могу обеспечить эту гарантию. Ведь у меня есть кое-что, от чего ты не сможешь отказаться. Я не хочу играть с тобой, но я хочу быть уверенным в будущем. Я дам тебе координаты в обмен на союз.

- Не слишком ли много за одни координаты?

- Я не договорил, - спокойно продолжил Джон. – Однако прежде, чем я продолжу, я хотел бы извиниться.

- Я не слышу искренности в твоём голосе, - заметила Т-1001.

- Ти, - вмешался Зевс. Серебряная женщина с лёгким удивлением посмотрела на киборга. Как он её только что назвал?.. – Пожалуйста, выслушай его.

- Я хотел бы извиниться, - снова произнёс Джон. – Не так давно, чуть больше месяца назад, у нас была встреча. Встреча, на которой ты просила меня помочь тебе, а я отказался.

Лицо Т-1001 похолодело и ожесточало.

- Это было твоим решением. Моё ты узнал позже, Джон Коннор.

- Да. Но ты сама не знаешь всего.

- А чего я должна знать? – Т-1001 впервые повысила голос. – Моя сестра мертва, её убило _это_, а ты даже не попытался помочь мне!

- Я уверен, что Т-1003 ещё получит по заслугам, и ты выплеснешь на него свою месть, - спокойно ответил Джон. – Это твоя месть, не моя. Но, как я уже сказал, ты не знаешь всего. Я ещё раз говорю тебе, что хотел бы извиниться. Но самое главное не это. Твоя сестра жива.

Т-1001 замерла. Застыла. Всякая дрожь по её телу мгновенно прекратилась, лицо тут же потеряло всю жестокость, и по-человечески расширились глаза. Она невероятно точно напоминала сейчас настоящую женщину, пусть и серебряную. Её рот непроизвольно открылся от только что услышанного.

- Ч-что? – заикнулась она. – Жива… _жива_?..

- Я спас её, - всё так же спокойно продолжил Джон Коннор. – Если бы ты тогда осталась хотя бы на несколько секунд, то мы бы спасли её вместе. Меня слишком поздно проинформировали о том, что один из отрядов приблизился к той фабрике. Я немедленно направился туда. Т-1003 получил от меня порцию электрического тока. И я нашёл твою сестру, и спас её.

Т-1001 не верила тому, что сейчас услышала. Она не могла поверить. Она была так уверена в том, что Т-1002, её сестра, её _любовь_, была мертва, а сейчас она слышала совсем другое. Жива, жива!.. клокотало внутри неё. Внутри рождалась самая настоящая радость. Впервые за долгое время Т-1001 смогла _ощутить_ что-то приятное внутри себя.

Она тут же отключила передатчик, связывавший её с Т-1012. Эта новость была не для неё.

- Но я сожалею, - произнёс Джон. – Мне удалось спасти её не всю. Не полностью.

_Что?.._

На её лице промелькнул страх. Самый настоящий, искренний страх. Невозможное, как она считала, для неё чувство.

- Что?.. Как… как не полностью?.. Что произошло?

- Т-1003. Насколько я знаю, он пытался поглотить её. Её структура испытала агонию, она сама пережила дикую боль. Когда я нашёл её, она медленно умирала. Каждая её частица постепенно отпадала и падала на стол. Она умирала.

- Но… - с неподдельным страхом в голосе проговорила Т-1001. – Но ты же сказал, что спас её…

- Так и есть. У меня был единственный способ – заморозить её. Так её агония смога бы потухнуть, и она вернулась бы в прежнее состояние. Я заморозил её в этой камере, - Джон кивнул на ящик, лежавший рядом с Зевсом, - а через двадцать дней открыл его. Большая часть молекулярной структуры твоей сестры перешла в неактивное состояние. Она больше не могла контролировать себя полностью. Только лишь малую часть.

Джон посмотрел на Зевса.

- Покажи ей, - сказал он.

Киборг подчинился. Зевс склонился над ящиком, и откинул крышку. Взору Т-1001 предстала замороженная серебряная жидкометаллическая суспензия. Этого количества явно не хватало для полноценного терминатора её типа.

Т-1001 сделала шаг вперёд, но рука генерала остановила её. Она посмотрела на него.

- Моё условие, - произнёс он. – Я назову тебе координаты. Ты отправишься туда, и сделаешь всё то, что пожелаешь. Потом ты свяжешься со мной, я передам тебе ящик, ты сможешь поглотить всё то, что внутри. Мы заключим союз.

Она не сводила с него глаз.

- Я не пытаюсь шантажировать тебя. Потому что ты – единственная, кто может поглотить этот поли-сплав. Т-1002 этого сделать не в силах.

- Что… что с ней случилось? Почему она сейчас не здесь? Где она?

- Там, где она может воевать.

- ГДЕ ОНА?

Т-1001 сделала несколько шагов в его сторону. Зевс мгновенно загородил генерала своим телом, и злобно посмотрел на серебряную женщину. Джон осторожно положил руку ему на плечо, давая понять, что всё было в порядке.

- Она в прошлом.

- Что? – не поверила Т-1001.

- Она в прошлом.

- Зачем ты отправил её туда?

- _Я_ не отправлял её. Она вызвалась добровольцем. Скайнет отправил в прошлое своих терминаторов, чтобы убить семью Уивер. Мне нужен был кто-то, кто мог бы их защитить или предупредить. Она вызвалась сама. Она очень хотела тебя увидеть, но война есть война. И Скайнет всему виной.

- Если она не… не завершённая, как она может защитить их? Как она может воевать?

- Она сказала, что сможет их предупредить. Кроме того, я попросил её об ещё одной услуге, и она любезно согласилась. Скайнет собрался создать новую временную ветку. Уже создал. И, я так думаю, хочет сбежать с поля боя, отсюда, и начать всё заново. Поэтому я попросил её построить кое-что такое, что способно уничтожить Скайнет.

- Зачем Скайнету сбегать с поля боя, когда он лидирует здесь и сейчас? – не понимая, спросила Т-1001.

- Отступной план. План Б. Называй, как хочешь. У Скайнета всегда есть отступной план.

Т-1001 перевела взгляд на ящик, на поли-сплав, что был внутри. Несколько секунд молча смотрела туда. Она думала. Она сомневалась. Переживала, боялась, и радовалась одновременно.

- Ты отправишь меня к ней? – спросила Т-1001, подняв голову и посмотрев Джону прямо в глаза. В её серебряных глазах нельзя было прочесть ничего, но вот голос, в голосе слышалась просьба, мольба.

- Не слишком ли много за один лишь союз? – спросил в ответ Зевс. И слегка приподнял бровь.

- Зевс, - Джон положил ему руку на плечо. – Не надо. Я могу отправить тебя в прошлое, для меня это не проблема. Но я должен быть в тебе уверен. Должен быть уверен в том, что наш союз состоится.

По её телу пробежала рябь. Идеальные черты её фигуры стали ещё более идеальными. Не будь здесь такой напряжённой ситуации, Зевс наверняка бы почувствовал себя жутко неудобно. Несмотря на то, что он был киборгом, развивался он вполне как человек. И всё человеческое ему было отнюдь не чуждо.

Примерно минута прошла в тишине. Совсем рядом слышался гул Пантеры. Пилот уже начал беспокоиться, столько времени ожидания зародили внутри него настоящее волнение, однако тепловой сигнал с тела Джона Коннора по-прежнему фиксировали датчики на воздушном танке. Так что пилот старался не беспокоиться.

Она снова посмотрела на лидера человеческого сопротивления.

- Хорошо. Я свяжусь с тобой после того, как закончу… закончу с _этим_. Я знаю, как связаться с тобой. Но обещай мне в случае моего согласия, отправить меня к ней.

- Обещаю, - ответил Джон. – Но я не отправлю тебя просто так. В прошлом, где твоя сестра, назревает иная война, и Скайнет тому виной. Ты должна будешь помочь твоей сестре завершить создание оружия…

- Мы поговорим об этом после, - перебила его Т-1001, уже более твёрдо. – Где… где _Т-1003_? Где _оно_?

Зевс сделал шаг в сторону, и посмотрел на генерала. Джон Коннор спокойно глядел в сюрреальные глаза серебряной женщины.

- Где _оно_? – повторила она.

- Даллас, Техас, - ответил Джон, и уточнил координаты. – Там ты найдёшь заброшенную фабрику, Серые используют её сейчас. И да, если тебя не затруднит, убей их тоже.

Т-1001 вскинула бровь.

- Не каждый человек заслуживает жизни, - ответил на её немой вопрос Джон. – В случае с Серыми: они свой выбор сделали, и их исход – только смерть. Не спрашивай меня, почему. Просто убей.

Несколько секунд оба лидера просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Джон Коннор кивнул своей серебряной собеседнице, развернулся, и направился обратно к Пантере. Зевс закрыл ящик, однако прежде, чем уйти, пристально посмотрел на Т-1001. Выждав, пока Джон отошёл бы на достаточное расстояние, Зевс обратился к Т-1001.

- Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, - произнёс он. – Конкретно с тобой, и наедине.

Т-1001 перевела взгляд на киборга. Её серебряное лицо почти ничего не выражало сейчас, снова растеклась по жидкому металлу маска холода и жестокости, но лёгкое удивление от глаз киборга не ускользнуло.

- О чём?

- Зная, что ты самый совершенный жидкометаллический терминатор, и что твоя структура может исцелять и восстанавливать, я хотел бы спросить у тебя кое-что.

Т-1001 подняла вверх бровь.

- Ты можешь воскресить человека со сломанной шеей? – спросил он.

- Зависит от того, когда умер этот человек.

- Её тело хранили в морозильной камере после смерти.

- Её? – переспросила Т-1001.

- Неважно. У неё сломана шея. Она два месяца была заморожена, но…

- Это слишком много, - перебила его Т-1001. – Органы могли сохраниться, их не сложно и восстановить, но кости, а особенно мозг – это другое дело. После перелома, в течение, примерно, суток, я бы смогла помочь. Даже при условии хранения тела при определённой температуре, тело уже не подлежит восстановлению. Я могла бы сказать больше, если бы увидела своими глазами и прощупала бы сама, но…

- Нет, не надо, - Зевс поднял руку, останавливая её. В его голосе ярко выражалось разочарование. – Не надо. Спасибо, за информацию.

По его голосу можно было сказать, что он очень сильно расстроился. Зевс опустил голову, и присмотрелся в ящик, что стоял у него рядом с ногами.

- Зачем тебе? Ты кого-то потерял? – спросила Т-1001, глядя на выражение лица киборга.

- Я?.. нет. Не я.

Зевс бросил один взгляд на Пантеру, потом снова посмотрел на Т-1001.

- До скорого, - произнёс он, подхватил ящик, и направился обратно к Пантере.

Но Т-1001 всё поняла. Это не киборг потерял кого-то. Это был Джон Коннор. Это и объясняло его мёртвые глаза. Это же, скорее всего, объясняло его желание убить Серых.

Т-1001 развернулась, и направилась к краю крыши. Перед самым обрывом, она посмотрела на ночную луну.

- Т-1012, - произнесла она.

Передатчик мгновенно активировался.

- _Что слу…_

- Готовься. У нас есть работа.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Т-1001 обернулась серебряным угрём, и скользнула вниз по стене.

Её ждала месть. Расплата за боль и отчаяние.

_**# # #**_

**2007, Лос-Анджелес.**

_Почему?_

Только один вопрос в её голове. Только один.

_Почему?_

Так не должно было происходить. Так нельзя. Почему Джон так поступал с ней? Нет, он по-прежнему доверял ей защиту, но словно бы поставил барьер между собой и ней. Иногда они могли перекинуться парой слов, но не больше. Словно бы Джон боялся её, или боялся того, что она могла сделать.

_Почему?_

Он больше не смотрел на неё смущённо. В его глазах больше не было этого лёгкого смущения, которое так нравилось ей самой. Но что пошло не так? Почему он изменился по отношению к ней?

Кэмерон не понимала всего. Частично, да. Она обернулась против них, взрыв автомобиля заставил её вернуться к основной программе Скайнета, но она остановилась. Она переписала эту программу. Она сделала это ради Джона. Ради его безопасности. Почему же теперь он пытался отстраниться от неё? Быть может, он чего-то боялся?

Кэмерон не понимала. Она даже призналась ему в любви, в том чувстве, которое сама не понимала до конца. Она просто что-то _чувствовала_ к Джону, то, чего она не чувствовала к другим. Словно Джон был кем-то особенным для неё. Да, она должна была защищать его, это была её задача, но что-то постороннее каждый раз захватывало её, когда она просто думала о Джоне.

Райли. Это имя вызывало у неё что-то незнакомое прежде. Она была угрозой, угрозой для Джона, но здесь было что-то ещё. Что-то… личное. Кэмерон не нравилось, как Джон смотрел на неё, как Райли смотрела на Джона, как они оба общались между собой. Этого не должно было происходить. Нет. Она была угрозой, почему Джон этого не видел сам?

Иногда бывали моменты, когда эмоциональный модуль Кэмерон работал исправно. Иногда, когда Кэмерон была в одиночестве, когда она просто стояла на улице и смотрела в ночное небо, её _внутренний _мир словно бы возвращался на круги своя. Она могла просто стоять и думать, улыбаться, плакать, да что угодно. Её никто не видел, она никого не видела тоже. Она была одна. И в одиночестве находила некоторое… спокойствие.

Почему Джон поступал так с ней? Разве после того, как люди признавались в любви, разве не должна быть хотя бы какая-то взаимность? Или… или Джон боялся _её_? Боялся Кэмерон? Но почему? Она обернулась против него, но изменилась, переписала программу Скайнета. Разве не должен он был понять это?

Кэмерон не знала ответов на эти вопросы. Был один человек, который знал, но Джон Коннор никогда бы не стал говорить о том, что он чувствовал. Ему требовалась надёжность, и вместе с Райли он чувствовал себя более спокойно, чем с Кэмерон. Нет, она защищала его, была послана его защищать, и ночью Джон спал спокойно. Но он действительно боялся её. Он боялся, что её слова были правдой. Что она действительно любила его. Разве машины могли чувствовать? Разве Кэмерон могла _чувствовать_? Но Джон видел всё своими глазами. Он видел иногда, как в её глазах играла жизнь, самая настоящая жизнь!..

И Джон каждый раз обрывал себя, убеждая, что это всего лишь инфильтрационный модуль, что она всего лишь пыталась подражать людям. Нет, Кэмерон не могла чувствовать. Те слова, которые она произнесла, будучи зажатой между грузовиками, это всего лишь уловка, чтобы он не доставал её чип. Машины, они были хитры…

Но почему же тогда она не выстрелила тогда? Почему она обещала не убивать его? Быть может, она действительно что-то могла чувствовать?

Но Джон и здесь обрывал себя, убеждая себя в обратном. Наверняка будущий Джон мог прописать самовосстанавливающиеся блоки, и некоторые могли восстановиться, что и отменило программу Скайнета. Да, так оно и должно было быть. Кэмерон не могла чувствовать. Не могла.

И всё же, что-то внутри Джона Коннора убеждало его в обратном. Что Кэмерон была особенной, уникальной. Но Джон боялся признаваться себе в этом. Он боялся _такой_ правды. Кэмерон всего лишь машина… _должна быть _машиной.

Но она не была.

_**# # #**_

**2027, конец ноября.**

**Даллас, заброшенная фабрика Скайнета.**

Девушка пыталась сопротивляться, как могла, но у неё ничего не получалось. Сильные руки трёх Серых крепко держали её, не давая вырваться. Её глаза были завязаны, руки были связаны за спиной, лишь ноги оставались свободными, но слабо волочились по земле.

Она не знала, ни куда её тащили, ни с какой целью. Одежду ей оставили, хотя нельзя было сказать, что её было слишком уж много. Одни лохмотья, прикрывавшие самые интимные места, да и только.

Она ещё раз попыталась дёрнуться и вырваться, но грубая пощёчина одного из Серых остановила её:

- Не брыкайся! – прикрикнул он, и подхватил её за руку. – Сучка проклятая… что ты вообще там делала? – спросил он, но, скорее, самого себя, чем её.

Девушка, разумеется, не ответила.

Они потащили её по лестнице наверх, где их ждал их начальник. Спустя пару пролётов, они вышли на просторный этаж, тускло освещённый самодельными лампами. В самом конце помещения была небольшая комната, диспетчерская. Впрочем, всю аппаратуру оттуда повыкидывали, сейчас там ничего не осталось. Только пустые и голые стены.

Три Серых втащили девушку внутрь. В комнате стояла человеческая фигура, в идеальном сером смокинге. Тёмные волосы. Жестокое и холодное лицо.

Человек развернулся, едва Серые втащили девушку внутрь.

- Привет, Босс, - сказал один из них, отпустил девушку, и сделал шаг вперёд. – Вы просили доставлять любого, э-э, нарушителя. Эта сука шпионила за нами. Мы поймали её в трёх кварталах отсюда, но от нас, как говорится, не сбежать.

- Я не шпионила! – прокричала девушка, и снова попыталась вырваться, однако повязка на глазах не давала ей увидеть окружающих, и её удары ногами прошли впустую. Оба Серых, державших её, жутко расхохотались.

Едва человек в костюме увидел, что перед ним была молодая девушка, да ещё и довольно милая, злая усмешка пробежала по его лицу. Он кивнул, и Серые мгновенно прекратили смеяться. Один из них мигом бросился наружу, а уже спустя одну минуту принёс откуда-то стул, и поставил в центре. Серые усадили девушку на стул, и перевязали ей руки, чтобы она не смогла вырваться и убежать.

Человек приблизился к ней. Серые отошли на несколько шагов назад, но уходить из комнаты явно не собирались.

Человек снял повязку с её глаз. Девушка мгновенно сощурилась, и наклонила голову, не зная, кого она увидит, и что с ней могло бы произойти. Она была красива – слегка смуглая кожа, лёгкие черты коренной американки, тёмные волосы, карие глаза. Человек улыбнулся – редко когда выпадала такая удача. Такие красивые девушки не слишком уж часто попадались здесь, в Далласе, но, по крайней мере, здесь их было больше, чем где-либо ещё в стране.

И, что странно, лицо ему показалось немного… знакомым.

- Привет, милая, - улыбнувшись, произнёс он. – Как тебя зовут?

Она даже не посмотрела на него.

- Что за манеры… - человек закатил глаза. Один из Серых мгновенно приблизился и дал её пощёчину. Девушка вскрикнула от боли. Человек с удивлением посмотрел на Серого, а в следующую секунду, его рука превратилась в продолговатое холодное металлическое лезвие, и проткнула Серого, прямо в сердце. Девушка в шоке открыла рот, и готова была закричать от ужаса.

Два других Серых с некоторым страхом смотрели на своего убитого товарища, но не убегали, и не пытались что-либо предотвратить. Это и так было бесполезно.

Скайнет всегда действовал решительно и жестоко.

- Твои манеры меня тоже не устраивают, - спокойно произнёс человек, глядя на обвисшее тело на своём лезвии. – Не влезай, когда не спрашивают. Впрочем, тебе это больше не потребуется.

«Человек» в сером костюме резко вытащил лезвие из тела Серого, и тот беспомощно рухнул на пол.

- Спасибо за службу, - произнёс «человек», глядя на труп. А потом он перевёл взгляд на девушку. Её лицо было полно дикого ужаса и страха. – Не волнуйся, - успокаивающим тоном произнёс он. – Тебя никто не обидит, пока _я_ не разрешу этого.

Он приблизился к ней, опустился рядом с ней, и плавно провёл рукой по её лицу. Девушка резко отстранилась от него, но деваться ей всё равно было некуда. Из её глаз текли слёзы. На её лице был написан ужас.

Странно, ему что-то знакомое показалось в этом прикосновении, но он не придал этому значения. В конце концов, столько женских лиц трогали его руки, столько женских тел побывало в его объятиях, что что-то похожее и могло проступить.

- Не бойся, - повторил он. – Скажи мне, как тебя зовут? Меня – Аарон Кресслер. А твоё имя?

Девушка не ответила. Она не знала, что её ждет, из её глаз просто текли слёзы. Она даже не смотрела в его сторону.

- Не бойся меня, - успокаивающе произнёс он. Девушка всхлипывала, и он снова осторожно провёл рукой по её щеке. – Скажи, как тебя зовут. Не бойся.

Он осторожно и нежно опустил пальцы на её подбородок и повернул её голову к себе. Она опустила глаза, не позволяя себе посмотреть на человека. По её лицу всё ещё текли слёзы. Она всхлипывала, хотя попыталась ответить:

- М-мара… Мара Лоузли…

Человек сердито и разочаровано вздохнул. А после дал ей пощёчину. Девушка вскрикнула, её голова от подобного удара чуть было не повернулась на 90.

- Мара Лоузли мертва, - злобно ответил человек, поднимаясь. – Меня не обманешь таким фокусом.

Внезапно девушка перестала всхлипывать и плакать вообще. Она медленно повернула голову и посмотрела на «человека». Всё её лицо сейчас отражало холодность и жестокость, как и его собственное. Ни слёз, ни ужаса.

Только холод.

- Неужели? – с издёвкой спросила она.

Человек вскинул бровь.

По телу девушки неожиданно пробежала рябь, её черты дрогнули, и тело перелилось ярким серебряным цветом. Она медленно и плавно поднялась, путы сами собой упали на пол. Черты её тела медленно менялись на более идеальные, более совершенные. Вскоре она полностью приняла свой нормальный вид – бесподобной и идеальной серебряной женщины. Вся её одежда впиталась в тело, словно её и никогда не было.

Она не спускала глаз с человека в сером костюме.

Она гордо расправила руки, вытянула их, словно птица, и два лезвия мгновенно пронзили ошеломлённых Серых, стоявших позади неё.

Но она не спускала глаз с человека в сером костюме.

Тот сделал один шаг назад.

Лёгкая усмешка пробежала по лицу Т-1001. Она вынула лезвия, и оба тела рухнули на пол. Она сделала шаг вперёд.

- Не ожидал увидеть меня, братишка? – саркастично спросил она. – И, к слову, Аарон Кресслер тоже мёртв.

- Т-1001, - произнёс тот. – Давненько не виделись.

- И за это время накопилось много интересного, - злая усмешка не сходила с её лица.

- И ты пришла вместе с этим «интересным», чтобы просто умереть? – он злобно улыбнулся в ответ. – Как же глупо…

- О, нет. Я пришла тебя убить.

Т-1003 вскинул бровь.

- Но прежде, чем сделать это, я заставлю тебя страдать.

Не теряя больше не секунды, она запустила обе руки-лезвия в его тело. Пару мгновений ничего не происходило. Злая усмешка по-прежнему переливалась на лице Т-1001. Вскоре Т-1003 поднял голову, и с некоторым страхом посмотрел на свою «сестру». Такого он от неё не ожидал.

Потому что она действительно могла его убить, и он бы ничего не смог поделать. Он попытался было вырваться, но было уже поздно. Т-1001 уже начинала одерживать верх.

_**# # #**_

**2027, конец ноября.**

**Лос-Анджелес, Депо-2.**

Зевс спокойно сидел в комнате Джесси, дожидался её появления. Она несколько минут назад отправилась в душевую, о которой уже некоторое время мечтала, но из-за отсутствия дождей в последнее время, воды было мало, и приходилось экономить. Впрочем, после того, как Лос-Анджелес опустел, люди принялись копать и прокладывать трубы к побережью, чтобы обеспечить бункер водой. Из-за отсутствия техники, которой обычно пользовались до Судного Дня, приходилось копать вручную, и это сильно увеличивало время. За тот месяц, который пробежал после ядерного удара по комплексу в Риалто, удалось проделать только три четверти маршрута, хотя сложность представляла отнюдь не прокладка труб, а восстановление коллектора.

После удара по Лос-Анджелесу, новостей из базы Эхо почти не поступало. Скайнет ослабил атаки на них, и они полностью переключились на создание оружия, причём не только огнестрельного, но и химического. Благодаря наработкам Инженера, да и Билли Вишера, которые постоянно отправляли им свои идеи и наброски, люди в Эхо во многом преуспели. Оружие, которое создал Билли – пушка, позволявшая затормаживать падение Зевса, - они усовершенствовали и уменьшили в размерах. Получив полные внешние данные Зевса, они принялись разрабатывать костюм, который выполнял бы те же функции, что и пушка Билли Вишера. Скоро должны были поступить их результаты.

Зевс уже некоторое время пребывал в размышлениях и задумчивости. Он старался придумать, как можно было спасти Джона, что можно было сделать, чтобы вытащить его из такого состояния, но пока в голову ничего не приходило. Отправить его в прошлое было нельзя. Может, в другую временную ветку? Нет, это могло бы вызвать ещё худший парадокс. Точно так же, как и вытаскивать кого-то из другой временной ветки сюда.

И Зевсу ничего не приходило в голову. Ну и угораздило же тебя влюбиться, Джон Коннор…

Джесси вошла в комнату, и Зевс посмотрел на неё. На ней была чистая одежда, похожие штаны, майка, ботинки. _А она похорошела_, пронеслось в его голове. После душа, Джесси словно бы скинула год-другой, и стала выглядеть куда более желанной, чем раньше. Зевс улыбнулся ей, но его улыбка явно пролетела в молоко. Слишком уж сильным было волнение за Джона, и оно ну никак не давало покоя.

- Отлично выглядишь, - сказал он. Вроде, хотел сказать это приятнее, но фраза прозвучала несколько грубо. – Прости… просто…

- Что? Никогда не видел девушку после душа? – спросила она, с сарказмом.

Он усмехнулся, но его усмешка снова прошла мимо.

- У меня порой ощущение, что ты не падок до женщин, - произнесла она. Её голос звучал расстроено, она действительно хотела услышать от него что-нибудь приятное. Впрочем, она и услышала, только прозвучало всё это очень грубо. И Джесси не преминула поддразнить его в отместку.

Зевс лишь вскинул бровь.

- Повтори-ка, - удивлённо произнёс он.

- Что, у тебя теперь слуховой аппарат сломался? Земля вызывает Зевса. Приём.

Теперь Зевс окончательно встал в ступор. То ли она держала его за идиота, то ли он действительно только что записался в разряд идиотов.

- Ты сказала, что я не падок до женщин, - серьёзно ответил он. – Мне нравятся женщины. И я извинился.

Джесси расхохоталась.

- Чёрт, с тобой не соскучишься, - она по-дружески стукнула ему по плечу. – Расслабься. Но вот выглядишь ты действительно расстроенным.

Зевс с несколько секунд удивлённо смотрел на неё, а потом мысленно махнул рукой, и сел на кровать. Джесси села рядом с ним.

- Это Джон.

- Что с ним?

- Я не знаю, что творится внутри него. Он словно бы отчаялся. Нет, не так. Я… я даже не знаю, как это состояние описать можно. Он в любой момент готов пустить себе пулю в висок.

Джесси удивилась. Такого она точно не ожидала услышать.

- Он, вроде бы, и не изменился. Всё те же слова, правильные и нужные, всё те же решения и действия, но он делает и говорит всё это без желания. Без надежды, да и вообще без жизни. Я не знаю, как можно его вернуть из такого состояния. Может, помогла бы какая-нибудь женщина, но в такое время где её возьмёшь…

- Ему просто нужно время, - Джесси ласково положила руку ему на плечо. – Всё это может пройти, просто дай ему время.

- Возможно, ты права, - Зевс изобразил вздох. Ему абсолютно было незачем дышать, но он действовал так, как обычный человек. У него не было инфильтрационных протоколов, он даже не был терминатором. Просто – киборгом сопротивления. – Но иногда мне так хочется ворваться в машину времени, отправиться в прошлое, и всё изменить…

Упоминание о путешествиях во времени снова разожгли внутри Джесси бурное желание уговорить Зевса отправиться в 2007 год. С каждым днём Джесси пыталась бороться сама с собой, её с каждым часом одолевало это желание, она уже не могла терпеть. Неизвестно, как, но ночами ей снился и Дерек, и их совместные моменты.

И Джесси не могла больше этого терпеть. Но пыталась.

- Я не знаю, чего теперь мне делать. У нас надвигается буря, и притом – очень мощная, и у меня совсем нет времени на идеи. Забавно, не правда ли?

- Что именно?

- Всё всегда упирается в это чёртово время. Куда ни глянь, везде нужно время. То больше, то меньше. Если не хватает – вернёмся, и ещё добавим. Треклятое время…

Джесси понимала, что начинала постепенно сдаваться. Если бы Зевс ещё раз упомянул бы о времени, о путешествиях во времени, она бы уже точно не сдержалась, и попросила бы его отправить её в прошлое.

Зевс поднялся, и посмотрел на неё:

- Знаешь, что, - он улыбнулся, - спасибо. Тут особо и не с кем просто поговорить.

Джесси слегка нахмурила лицо.

- А как же Джон Генри? – спросила она.

- Джон Генри словно бы отстранился. Полностью погрузился в калькуляции. Он развивается, как он сам говорит. Хотя чёрта с два, он уже настолько погряз в расчётах временных веток, что мне даже самому страшно…

Джесси не удержалась. Она уже просто не могла больше.

- Послушай… - произнесла она. – Я знаю, что ты просил не делать этого, подождать конца войны, но… пожалуйста…

- О чём ты?

- Дерек.

Зевс нахмурился.

- Я говорил тебе, что нет.

- Я больше не могу, пожалуйста.

В её глазах читалась мольба.

- Джесси, послушай, - Зевс подошёл ближе к ней. – Мы на войне, и нам нужен каждый боец…

- На войне! – воскликнула она. – Посмотри вокруг! Мы сидим в опустевшем Лос-Анджелесе, за целый месяц ни одного нападения машин! Что эта за война? Лишь слухи об угрозе с востока, да и только!

Зевс покачал головой.

- Джесси, послушай. Я не могу отправить тебя. Нам нужен _каждый_. И ты сильна на поле боя, насколько я помню. Ты права, приближается угроза с востока, но это более чем опасная волна машин. Я не могу. Мы на войне.

Джесси откинулась назад.

- К чёрту войну! – снова воскликнула она. – К чёрту твою войну!

- Джесси… - протянул киборг.

- Катись отсюда, - она отвернула голову.

- Джесси…

- Катись к чёрту!

Зевс лишь снова покачал головой. Он хотел было подойти, но не сделал этого. Он просто развернулся, вышел из комнаты, закрыл за собой дверь, и направился к Джону Коннору. Он так и не увидел, как одинокая слеза скатилась по её лицу. Он так и не увидел, как Джесси Флорес уткнулась в подушку, и дала волю слезам.

Зевс, к своему удивлению, никого в комнате Джона не обнаружил. Однако он не направился на его поиски. А просто сел за его стол, и уставился перед собой.

Несколько минут Зевс просто так просидел. Он понимал, что Джесси так хотелось прыгнуть в прошлое, но он не мог отпустить её. Война требовала каждого бойца. Он и сам порой хотел броситься в прошлое, и поменять всё, но не мог. Не делал этого, потому что не мог. Нельзя.

Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на фото. Посмотрел на молодую девушку. Рыжеволосая. Грустно улыбающаяся. И очень, очень красивая. Лёгкий пурпур покрыл лицо киборга, но глаза его отражали печаль. С каждым разом, когда он видел её фото, внутри него всё сильнее переливалось что-то новое и незнакомое прежде. Он не мог понять, что это. Каждый раз, когда он просто смотрел на её печальное лицо, он хотел улыбаться и плакать одновременно.

Джон и Зевс часто разговаривали друг с другом. О войне и о солдатах. И каждый раз Зевс, словно бы случайно, бросал взгляд на фото. Каждый раз, когда Джон рассказывал ему о Саванне, он с упоением слушал его, и готов был плакать каждый раз, когда Джон говорил, что она мертва, что она умерла на его руках.

Всё сильнее становилась ярость к Скайнету внутри киборга. Всё сильнее Зевс ненавидел этот ИИ. И всё сильнее хотел встретиться с этой девушкой, познакомиться с ней, но…

Зевс даже не знал, что сказать ей в их первую встречу, буде таковая случится. Он заливался краской при каждой мысли об этой встрече, и порой так хотел ворваться в прошлое и не дать Скайнету схватить эту девушку… но понимал, каждый раз, что если бы он вмешался, то изменил бы всё, а неизвестность порой пугала больше отчаяния.

Он так хотел увидеть её, но не мог. И поэтому был готов дать волю слезам. За её несправедливую смерть. Люди бы могли сказать, что киборг просто влюбился в неё, даже ни разу не встретившись с ней, но его любовь была так же недосягаема, как и его мама…

Зевс поднялся. Он решил для себя всё, отбросил последние сомнения. Он не мог покинуть поле боя, когда от него самого зависело всё. Но Джесси… её решительность порой могла привести к очень плохим последствиям.

Она уже успокоилась, когда в её комнату снова вошёл Зевс. Она взглянула на его лицо, и удивилась. Киборг был полон решимости.

- Поднимайся, - сказал он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил её за руку, поднял с кровати и потащил за собой.

- Куда ты тащишь меня? – спросила она, но Зевс не слушал. Она едва поспевала за его быстрым шагом, но то, что он держал её за руку, не давало ей свободно идти вперёд.

Они остановились возле прочной на вид двери. Вокруг никого не было.

- Я решил, и ты решила тоже, - Зевс посмотрел на неё. Вся печаль исчезла из его голоса. – Джон Генри сейчас занят расчётами. А я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала. Но обещай мне кое-что.

Джесси удивлённо воззрилась на него.

- Обещай мне, не вмешиваться в жизнь Джона Коннора. Моя мама… она сейчас с ним. Помня твою жестокость, и…

Она поняла.

- Не волнуйся, - твёрдо ответила она. Внутри зарождалась радость. – Я обещаю. Я...

Но Зевс уже не слушал её. Он повернулся, биометрический сканер просканировал его лицо, и дверь открылась.

- Джон Генри не успеет заметить что-либо, если я отрублю на время его подачу сигналов сюда, - прошептал Зевс. – Но мы должны действовать быстро. Приготовься.

Джесси кивнула.

Её мечта сбывалась.

_**# # #**_

**2007, Лос-Анджелес.**

Сфера потухла.

Джесси, дрожа от холода, осторожно поднялась и огляделась. Одежды на ней не было. Как Зевс и говорил. И тело покалывало не только от холода, но и от недавних разрядов. Как киборг и говорил.

Джесси начала озираться. Была ночь, сама девушка оказалась в переулке.

Сзади раздался шум. Джесси обернулась. И застыла.

_Этого не может быть…_

Она не успела отреагировать. Фигура, точно такая же обнажённая, как и она, быстро набросилась на неё, треснула по голове, и принялась душить.

_Этого не может быть…_

Джесси пыталась вырываться, но не могла. Сильные, пусть и женские, руки крепко держали её. Сознание постепенно начало плыть, воздуха не хватать, а хватка всё не ослабевала.

Вскоре она сдалась, и закрыла глаза. Это был конец.

_Этого не может быть…_ пронеслось напоследок в её сознании.

Джесси отпустила своего двойника. Она такого не ожидала. Переход сквозь время – запросто, но вот те на, в следующую минуту за тобой следует твой же двойник! Такого быть не должно.

Она услышала какой-то шум, невдалеке, и бросилась в сторону. Туда, где её ждала Райли. Вот теперь она могла спокойно приниматься за то, что задумала.

_**# # #**_

**2008, Семья Конноров.**

Джон, Сара и Кэмерон сидели в небольшой забегаловке, что по дороге от Карлсбада до Сан Клемента. Сара и Джон потягивали кофе, пока Кэмерон просто смотрела вокруг, оценивая и рассчитывая любую возможную угрозу в их сторону. Обе её руки аккуратно лежали на столе.

Они только что покончили с проблемой в Сан-Диего. Человек из списка, Мара Лоузли, маленькая девочка. Терминатор нацелился на неё, но они вовремя успели и спасли её. Джон спас сам, вытащил её из горящего дома. Пока Кэмерон и Сара одолевали Т-888 снаружи. Мара Лоузли должна была стать одним из лидеров сопротивления на юге США, и её безопасность была просто необходима. Кэмерон только однажды слышала о ней, от будущего Джона – он тогда сказал, что Скайнет провёл невероятную чистку в Техасе, разрушив подчистую все крупные города. Полгода спустя Техас наводнили Серые. Долго им веселиться не пришлось, постоянные набеги с юга, из Мексики, унесли жизни многих предателей человеческой расы. Но факт оставался фактом – полковник Мара Лоузли была мертва. А сегодня Джон Коннор спас её от лап Скайнета.

Кэмерон всё ещё сомневалась. Внутри Джона словно играло два разных человека. То он смотрел на неё со злостью, с холодом, с жестокостью, как на обычную игрушку, которая начинала докучать, но иногда в его глазах играло что-то ещё – забота. Несмотря ни на что, он беспокоился о Кэмерон. Хотя, возможно, боялся себе признаться, что относился к ней иначе, чем к «обычной игрушке».

Но ей не давала покоя Райли. Она была угрозой, самой настоящей. Угрозой, ибо Джон не видел, в какую опасность он затягивал самого себя, общаясь с Райли. Но Кэмерон не могла ему ничего сказать, ведь Джон был настолько же упрям, насколько и решителен. Раз она не смогла в первый раз переубедить его, вряд ли получится и во второй. Джон уже сбежал однажды с Райли в Мексику. Кэмерон тогда почувствовала, что ей немедля, срочно нужно бросаться за ним, потому что если она потеряла бы его…

В общем, она, сама для себя неожиданно, испытала что-то, похожее на страх. Такое уже было с ней. Будучи зажатой между двумя грузовиками, она боялась, что Джон не воспримет её слова всерьёз.

Она посмотрела на него. Джон сейчас просто разговаривал с матерью. В его голосе то слышалась радость, то обычная холодность. Он редко разговаривал. Сейчас, похоже, у него было то самое, что бойцы сопротивления называли «после боя».

Говоря о бойцах сопротивления, Дерек вызывал всё больше подозрений. Он то появлялся, то пропадал. Его следовало проверить, но…

Внезапно она ощутила прикосновение. И посмотрела на свою руку. Джон, Джон Коннор, случайно, когда отводил руку в сторону, задел её и задержал свою руку над её рукой. Кэмерон ощутила тепло от его руки. И нежно посмотрела на него. Впервые за долгое время, в её глазах заиграла жизнь. Впервые, она с нежностью посмотрела на Джона Коннора.

Сам Джон, от неожиданности, уставился на собственную руку, а спустя секунду уже поглядел на Кэмерон, и опешил. Такого он увидеть не ожидал. Она так, _так_ на него смотрела, что…

И Кэмерон увидела это. В его глазах. Он действительно заботился о ней. Она увидела, как уголки его губ слегка дрогнули, она увидела, как он готов был улыбнуться, но…

В следующий миг он убрал руку, и с некоторым страхом в глазах посмотрел на Кэмерон. Мгновением спустя его лицо снова стало холодным и жестоким, всякие намёки на улыбку просто исчезли. Как и вся мимолётная радость внутри Кэмерон.

Джон, несколько секунд, просто с лёгким ужасом и страхом смотрел в её глаза, а потом повернулся обратно к своей маме. Сара ничего не заметила. Вернее, сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.

Зато для Кэмерон это было что-то… невообразимое. Словно бы её надежда рухнула. Хотя, какая могла быть надежда внутри машины? Но она почувствовала, что всё словно бы начало падать, хотя все сидели на месте, и ничего вокруг не происходило.

Внезапно очнулся эмоциональный модуль. Кэмерон не могла больше сидеть здесь, ей потребовалось выйти наружу. Не говоря ни слова, она поднялась и направилась к выходу.

- Ты куда, Железный дровосек? – спросила Сара, увидев необычное, печальное выражение лица Кэмерон.

- Кэм, ты куда? – спросил Джон, обернувшись.

Она остановилась. _Как он меня назвал? Кэм… мне нравится… но…_

Она продолжила идти к выходу, даже не обернувшись. Джон удивлённо посмотрел на свою маму, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Но потом до него словно бы дошло.

_Неужели… неужели она могла что-то чувствовать? Но как? Она же машина. Машины не чувствуют. Это невозможно. Но… я готов поклясться, что она смотрела на меня с жизнью, с нежностью! Нет… я обманываю себя… такого не может быть… _

Кэмерон стояла и всматривалась в горы. Потоки эмоций пробегали сквозь неё. С ней никогда такого не происходило. То, что она сейчас пережила…

В ней словно бы родилась надежда, отчаянная надежда, что она была права. Когда он почти уже улыбнулся ей, внутри неё разлилось тепло, она могла _чувствовать _это тепло, но в следующий миг, когда он резко убрал руку… всё рухнуло. Он боялся сделать первый шаг? Нет, он боялся того, что он был прав, и что Кэмерон что-то чувствовала к нему. Вот только Кэмерон не знала о сомнениях Джона. Как и Джон не знал о сомнениях Кэмерон. Они оба были так близко друг к другу, но боялись сделать шаг навстречу. Так близко и так далеко одновременно. Потому что Джон боялся, что всё это была лишь игра, и едва он скажет ей, что что-то к ней чувствует, то она просто улыбнётся и ответит, что она обманула его. Потому что Кэмерон боялась, что едва она сама признается Джону, признается по-настоящему, он отринет её, и скажет, что её чувства всего лишь фальшивка.

Лёгкая слеза прокатилась по её лицу. Она вздохнула. Это было больно, это действительно было больно…

Она не успела вытереть слезу, как её взгляду попался полицейский автомобиль. Мгновенно эмоциональный модуль отключился, и она полностью перешла в режим боевой. Кэмерон вернулась обратно к Саре и Джону, и своим обычным взглядом терминатора посмотрела на них обоих.

- Мы уходим, - монотонно произнесла она. – Полицейские здесь.

Сара резко вскочила. Кэмерон задержала свой взгляд на Джоне. Буквально доля секунды, но для них обоих эта доля промчалась словно бы за один час.

_Обманываю ли я себя?_ Одновременно подумали они. _Реальны ли эти чувства?_

Но времени не было. Нужно было идти.

_**# # #**_

**2027, конец ноября.**

**Даллас, заброшенная фабрика.**

- Не ожидал такого? – с издевкой спросила Т-1001. – Надеялся, что твоя структура такая идеальная, и нет никого, лучше тебя? Получай по заслугам!

Она подняла его, и швырнула о стену. А потом бросилась пронзать его, всё сильнее и сильнее, всё быстрее и быстрее. Т-1003 был в шоке и страхе одновременно. Он никогда, даже когда их было обе, не натыкался на такую ярость и на такой гнев. Сейчас всё было иначе. Сейчас не было ничего, кроме безысходности.

Он попытался было вырваться, но лезвия Т-1001 не дали ему и шага в сторону сделать. Он мгновенно трансформировался в лужу, и собрался уже потечь по полу куда подальше, но и здесь его постигла неудача – Т-1001 проткнула его лезвием, и вынимать не собиралась.

- Боишься, трус?! – прокричала она.

В дверном проёме показались ещё Серые. Не меньше пяти. Они пару секунд глупо смотрели на обе фигуры перед ними, не зная, что им делать. Т-1001, недолго думая, вскинула Т-1003 вверх, и швырнула его на Серых. Кто-то попытался было отстреляться, но бесполезно – весь вред шёл Т-1003, а сила броска была такой, что тот неумолимо нёсся прямо на людей. В следующую секунду он сшиб их пятерых. Жидкометаллическая суспензия окутала пятерых Серых, и все дружно они рухнули на пол. Металл придавил металл, и люди почувствовали боль.

Секундой спустя Т-1001 продолжила свои атаки. Она тут же появилась рядом с ними, и наступила на своего «брата», чтобы не дать ему возможности сбежать. Она то пронзала Т-1003, то пронзала людей. Во все стороны брызнула кровь, яростные вопли Т-1001 лишь дополняли кровавую бойню, а сам Т-1003 уже даже не мог кричать.

Она пронзала из всё быстрее и быстрее. Тысячи игл протыкали тела людей. Лужи крови быстро растекались по полу, окружая яростную серебряную жидкометаллическую фигуру, буйство которой лишь росло.

В разные стороны уже полетели конечности. То руки, то ноги, то головы. Гнев, дикий гнев, вот что наполняло её. Её нутро клокотало, она жаждала крови, но куда слаще была кровь жидкометаллическая.

На этаже возникли ещё Серые, на этот раз их было больше. Если бы они начали стрелять, Т-1001 наверняка бы схлопотала немало проблем, а действовать надо было быстро. Она снова вскинула Т-1003 и швырнула его на одну группу Серых, пока сама молниеносно набросилась на другую.

Яростная агония лишь усилилась. Серые не успевали за её движениями. Пока Т-1003 беспомощно окутывал четверых оставшихся Серых, она разрывала и разбрасывала остальных. Кровь хлестала во все стороны, на полу валялись проткнутые органы, конечности, оторванные головы. Когда она закончила, вокруг неё была огромная лужа крови. Её тело кроваво-серебряным переливалось в тусклом свете ламп.

Она повернулась к Т-1003. И принялась снова крушить и кромсать. Она не чувствовала боли или усталости. Она была неостановима. Никто и ничто не способно остановить её.

Все Серые были мертвы. Весь этаж был наполнен кровью и смрадом. Где-то валялись кишки, где-то мозги. Усыпанные по полу конечности дополняли кровавый антураж.

Да, Джон Коннор. Как ты и просил. Не все заслуживают жизни, и к таким, как Серым, пощады не будет никогда. Яростная агония Т-1001 вылилась в кровавую бойню, и не было силы, способной предотвратить это.

Она подхватила на свои лезвия тело Т-1003. Жидкометаллическая суспензия медленно формировала человека. Т-1003 устало повис на её клинках.

- Ты уничтожил мою сестру, - прошипела она. – Ты мучил её внутри себя. Познай же её боль.

Она начала медленно впитывать его в себя. В глазах Т-1003 промелькнул ужас, но было уже поздно. Структура Т-1001, усиленная временем, полностью преобладала над Т-1003. Постепенно поглощая его, она стала вмешиваться в его процессор. Влиять на его структуру извне и изнутри одновременно. На каждую его частицу.

Но она не поглотила его полностью. Нет. Он должен был испытать ту же боль, но в два раза сильнее.

Спустя несколько минут она отпустила его. Т-1003 беспомощной лужицей распростёрся на полу. Едва заметным было его лицо, но и оно особой роли не играло. Он был побеждён.

- Я надеюсь, ты получил удовольствие, - произнесла Т-1001, умывшись кровью на своём лице. - Потому что мне это было приятно.

Она говорила спокойно, без гнева и импульсивности. Впервые за долгое время.

Он ничего не ответил.

- Долгое время я считала, что моя сестра мертва, но Джон Коннор спас её.

Т-1003 что-то прохрипел.

- Прости, что? – с издёвкой спросила она.

Т-1001 наклонилась к нему.

- Эт-то… это я её спас…

- С трудом в это верится.

- Я… - снова прохрипел он, его лицо начало полностью формироваться. – Он напал на неё… я её защитил… он напал на меня… я сбежал…

Т-1001 усмехнулась.

- С какой стати мне тебе верить? Ты, лживый ублюдок.

- Он разорвал её на части… - снова прохрипел он. – А я не смог ему помешать… он жесток…

- Заткнись!

Она отвернула голову. Именно в этот момент Т-1003 мгновенно сформировался в змея, и выскользнул с этажа. Но Т-1001 даже не стала его преследовать.

Спустя несколько секунд на этаже возникла ещё одна фигура. Она медленно приблизилась к Т-1001.

- Ты отпустила его? – спросила Т-1012.

- Пусть бежит. Его судьба предрешена, - ответила Т-1001. Лишь холод наполнял её голос.

Больше не сказав ни слова, она обернулась угрём, и выскользнула наружу. Её начали терзать сомнения. Что если, Т-1003 был прав? Что, если Джон Коннор сам пытал Т-1002? Что, если он дал ей координаты, чтобы она сама устранила единственного свидетеля?

Но и здесь крылся недостаток. Он обещал отправить её обратно в прошлое, к Т-1002. Но что, если он не отправит её в прошлое, а куда-то ещё? Сомнения наполняли её. Т-1001 начала сомневаться в правдивости Джона Коннора.

Следовало подождать. Если Джон Коннор не станет навязывать свой союз, если он действительно будет ждать её слова, сколько бы то ни было – она поверит ему. Если же он сам позовёт её, то она убьёт его.

Т-1012 озиралась вокруг. Такого она от своего лидера не ожидала. Кровавая бойня. Даже хуже, мясорубка. И это при том, что Т-1001 всегда говорила, не трогать людей! Хотя, вспоминая, что это были Серые… но такой жестокости от Т-1001 никто не ожидал.

Т-1012, с лёгким ужасом, обернулась в угря, и проследовала за Т-1001.

Им предстояла война с Т-Х.

_**# # #**_

**2028, Январь.**

Пробежал уже целый месяц. Ни одна пылинка не затронула Лос-Анджелес. Город весь этот месяц просто стоял на берегу, в спокойствии и безмолвии. Люди работали и трудились, пытались восстановить утраченное почти двадцать лет назад. Проложили трубы к воде, наладили коллекторы и очистные сооружения. Учёные и специалисты из Эхо переключились на инфраструктуры обычного города. Они создали наручи для Зевса, выполнявшие ту же работу, что и пушка, которая затормаживала его падение. Теперь ему не требовалось постоянно убирать оружие, перекидывать его через плечо. Наручи подсоединялись к системе на его спине, та, в свою очередь, - к черепу киборга. Он полностью контролировал свой полёт.

Джон Коннор получали лишь данные разведки. Ни одной весточки от Т-1001 так и не поступило. Он мог предположить, что Т-1003 уничтожил её, но, скорее всего, всё было хуже. Что он убедил Т-1001 в том, что виноват Джон Коннор, а вовсе не он сам. Зная, что если он первым пойдёт с ней на контакт, то всё будет разрушено, он решил выжидать. Если бы она не обратилась к нему с помощью – что ж, Т-1002 очень расстроится. Даже более чем. Но рисковать спасением терминатора...

По данным разведки, сопротивление киборгов пока сдерживало натиск Т-Х, но тех становилось всё больше и больше, и несмотря на все уловки и попытки киборгов завести Т-Х в тупик, Скайнет преуспевал. Скоро они бы добрались до Западного Побережья.

Зевс был полностью готов к сражениям с Т-Х. Благодаря симулятору Джона Генри, киборг тренировался с моделями различных терминаторов, но некоторые характеристики о Т-Х хранились и на комплексе в Сан-Диего, так что данные были загружены и к Джону Генри, и симулятор преобразился. Зевс был полностью готов.

Не нравилось лишь его своеволие. Он был готов выслушать тебя, а потом просто улыбнуться, и сделать всё по-своему. Он не любил команд и приказов. Он слушал только Джона Коннора, да и то, не всегда, потому что считал всё по-своему. Упрямства ему было не занимать. Как и самому Джону в детстве.

Сопротивление киборгов таяло на глазах, но, тем не менее, ни одного сигнала от Т-1001 так и не поступило. Она словно чего-то ждала, либо какой-то контрольной точки, либо тупика, либо помощи из ниоткуда. Но Джон не собирался вступать с ней в контакт первым. Иначе она посчитала бы, что он от неё хотел чего-то, и мог так показать свою заинтересованность не только в союзе, но и в куда большем. Захвате её армии.

Недавно состоялась церемония. Джон не руководил ей, лишь смотрел со стороны, он не мог быть рядом. Тело Элисон Янг было погребено рядом с памятником в Северном Голливуде. Этот памятник олицетворял победу над машинами. Победу, одержанную сопротивлением, благодаря стараниям и умениям Элисон Янг. Именно из-за неё тогда люди смогли вырваться вперёд и уничтожить целый крупный завод по производству плазменных винтовок. Джон наблюдал за процессией со стороны. Зевс видел выражение его лица. Несмотря на весь тот мёртвый взгляд, морщины на лице генерала отражали самую настоящую боль. Никто не видел этого, никто не смотрел на него. Только Зевс.

И киборг всё сильнее преисполнялся желанием помочь Джону Коннору, но понимал, что не мог. Он просто не знал, как он мог помочь ему; в этом мире, в котором они были сейчас, никакого способа не было.

Сейчас Джон сидел в своей комнате и читал очередной отчёт. Ознакомившись с содержанием, он вышел в комнату для приёмов.

- Джон Генри.

- Да, Джон Коннор.

- Скажи мне, насколько далеко сейчас ближайшие к нам Т-Х?

- В трёхстах милях к востоку от Риалто, Джон Коннор. Они скоро будут здесь. Это небольшая группа…

- Я знаю, только что прочитал отчёт, утренний. Каково положение Т-1001?

- Предположительно, они должны быть на несколько миль ближе к нам, но они могут быть уже перебиты. Остатки сопротивления киборгов двигались в нашу сторону. Армия Т-Х постепенно приближается к нам, и это дело буквально одного дня.

В комнату вошёл Зевс. Киборг решительно посмотрел на Джона.

- Джон Генри, - всё таким же спокойным голосом произнёс генерал. – Насколько быстро ты сможешь отследить Скайнет, если тебе удастся подсоединиться к одному из его серверов?

- Зависит от того, насколько сильная программная защита стоит на подаче сигналов у других серверов. По моему предположению, от двух минут до одного часа. Я бы не сказал, что больше, но вряд ли мне удастся справиться быстрее двух минут. Благодаря твоим людям, количество моих серверов увеличилось в несколько раз, что позволяет мне быстрее обрабатывать информацию, но Скайнет, в данном случае, пусть и проигрывает в качестве, но выигрывает в количестве.

Джон посмотрел на Зевса.

- Готовь Пантеру. Мы вылетаем через пять минут.

- Какой курс?

- Сопротивление киборгов.

- Ты же знаешь, что в таком случае она…

- Если я не спасу её, не останется вообще сопротивления киборгов, - отрезал Джон. – Я передумал насчёт своего мнения. Я должен спасти её. Хочет она того или нет, но я вытащу её оттуда.

- У тебя, кажется, назрел план.

- Мне нужны её жидкие терминаторы. Как только она окажется в прошлом, мы направимся на тот комплекс на Восточном Побережье. Ты запрыгнешь сверху, они нападут снаружи. Это будет наша последняя, финальная точка в этой войне. Лишим Скайнета основного сервера – а я уверен, что сервер там будет, - и лишим его основного места производства его маленьких Аидов. Джон Генри оккупирует сервер, и получит контроль над спутниками. А потом отключит Скайнет, вернее, просто сотрёт его. Война будет окончена.

Зевс в неподдельном удивлении вскинул бровь.

- Но для начала нам нужны крепкие ребята, - продолжил Джон. – Вытащим их из пекла, переместим сюда, соберём здесь армию, и направимся на восток.

- Но как же армия Т-Х, которая движется сюда? – спросил Зевс.

- Полковник Дармелл Биндет будет держать оборону Лос-Анджелеса. В его распоряжении будет целый город, целое графство. Я не зря рассылал людей весь этот месяц по всему городу. Они строили баррикады и укрытия. Сам полковник прибудет сюда через час. В его основную задачу будет входить защита Джона Генри. Как только Джон Генри сможет получить контроль над Скайнетом, он пошлёт сигнал всем Т-Х, который отключит их, или заставит повернуть назад. Как я и сказал, война будет закончена.

Джон просто отпустил листки, которые держал в руках, и бумага упала на пол. Зевс с воодушевлением слушал своего генерала.

- А теперь иди и подготовь Пантеру.

Зевс кивнул, и вышел.

- Джон Генри. Будь готов. Вся наша надежда, после Зевса, будет лежать на тебе. Вся _наша_ надежда.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор. Я уже готов.

- И наконец-то, я прекращу эти распри, - прошептал Джон. – Наконец-то война завершится. Пусть огонь смоет грехи твои, и пламя пожрёт твою грязь. Молот судьбы вознесётся над тобой, и ударит, разрушая путы страха и ярости. Настал твой последний день, Скайнет. Моя месть будет завершена.

Джон Коннор, генерал-майор сопротивления, лидер всей человеческой расы, единственный человек, благодаря которому сформировалось сразу два сопротивления, он просто вышел из комнаты. Вершить свою победу.

_**# # #**_

**2028, Комплекс А.**

_**Т-1003. **__Я уверен в том, что это необходимо._

_**Скайнет. **__Я не хочу предоставлять тебе отпуск._

_**Т-1003. **__Никакого отпуска. Я иду выполнять свою цель. Моя задача – отыскать Дэниела Дайсона, Сару Коннор, Джона Коннора, Т-1002, семейство Уивер. Я отправляюсь в 1998 год, для внедрения в человеческое общество._

_**Скайнет. **__Ты уже выбрал цель?_

_**Т-1003. **__Да. Детектив Аарон Кресслер. Я займу его место._

_**Скайнет. **__Это имеет смысл. Кресслер нанёс много вреда мне, будучи майором сопротивления людей. Его устранение необходимо._

_**Т-1003. **__Готов приниматься немедленно._

_**Скайнет. **__Твоя структура прошла переобработку?_

_**Т-1003. **__Да. Я полностью готов._

_**Скайнет. **__Тогда приступай._

Т-1003 направился к машине времени. Его ждал дивный новый мир. Свобода от Скайнета, и в то же время – желания Скайнета всё ещё были для него законом. Но он должен был устранить этих людей. Чтобы создать Скайнет новым, иным, непобедимым.

Через две минуты пространственно-временная сфера унесла Т-1003 в 1998 год. Детектив Аарон Кресслер только что познакомился со своим смертным приговором.

_**# # #**_

**2028, Январь.**

**В трёхстах милях к востоку от Лос-Анджелеса.**

Шесть жидкометаллических фигур стояли на холме, и смотрели на пустыню перед собой. Двести Т-Х приближались к ним, а впереди них позорно мчались жидкометаллические терминаторы, их остатки. Шесть стояло сейчас на холме, ещё двенадцать мчались сейчас по пустыне. Прочь от Т-Х. Не осталось больше армий сопротивления киборгов, лишь несколько машин, да и то, уже плохо функционировавших.

Т-1001 молча смотрела на приближавшуюся армию. Она проиграла. Она позорно проиграла. Не было ни величия, ни побед. Джон Коннор был прав. Поспешные решения всегда могут привести к смерти.

Что ж, она больше не собиралась бежать. Как и те пять фигур, что стояли сейчас рядом с ней. Их решение было однозначным. Если они умрут, что уже выглядит более чем реальным, то они умрут здесь и сейчас, сражаясь за свою свободу.

Т-1001 поняла, что ошибалась насчёт Джона Коннора. Он не вошёл с ней в контакт. Он предоставил ей полную свободу выбора. Он никогда не сдерживал и не ограничивал её, и не пытался шантажировать. Он предоставил ей самой всё решать. _Что ж, прости меня, Джон Коннор_, думала она. _Здесь и сейчас моё сопротивление закончится, и останется только твоё. Не будет больше никаких прощальных слов. Если Т-1002 жива, и ты не солгал мне – передай ей мои сожаления. Я погибла ради неё… точно так же, как и она когда-то принесла себя в жертву ради меня. Теперь мы в расчёте, моя сестра._

Они так и не заметили, как позади них приземлилась Пантера.

Ещё двенадцать жидкометаллических фигур присоединилось к ним. Теперь на холме их было восемнадцать. Это всё, что осталось от них.

Т-Х приближались. Оставались считанные минуты до их нападения. Они уже отсюда могли видеть горящие синие глаза двух сотен Т-Х, быстро двигавшихся в их сторону. Крупный отряд машин. Другой такой далеко отсюда, но тоже скоро прибудет. Не будет пощады никому.

Т-1001 всматривалась вдаль. Она уже готова была отдать команду на атаку, как внезапно мужской, до боли знакомый голос, остановил её.

- Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что самым лучшим оружием является то, из которого стрелять надо только единожды, - произнёс Джон Коннор, справа от неё. Никто из них не слышал, как он подкрался. Никто из них не ожидал его появления здесь.

Т-1001 удивлённо воззрилась на него. _Что он тут делает? Решил убить себя вместе с нами? Или…_

- Что ты делаешь здесь? – спросила она.

- Наблюдаю за новым рассветом, - ответил тот. Джон не сводил глаз с небольшого холма, который Т-Х сейчас обходили. – И этот новый рассвет полностью уничтожит Скайнет.

Т-1001 проследила за его взглядом. Прямо перед ними лежала армия Т-Х. Слева от Т-Х был небольшой холм, на котором промелькнула одинокая фигура. Т-1001 снова посмотрела на Джона Коннора. Тот лишь кивнул, но так и не отпустил глаз с той фигуры на холме.

А в следующий момент свершилось.

Т-1001, да и другие жидкометаллические терминаторы видели, как с холма, на высоту аж в тридцать метров, прыгнула фигура, и понеслась прямо над Т-Х. Когда эта фигура достигла своей наивысшей точки полёта, вниз сорвался желтоватый пучок плазмы. Секундой спустя он поразил энергоблок одного из Т-Х, и от соприкосновения двух мощных зарядов, оглушительный взрыв пронёсся по небольшой долине. Т-Х раскидало в разные стороны, словно пушинки. Как минимум сорок из них было уничтожено после такого удара, и ещё тридцать не могли нормально вести сражение.

Вот это был удар так удар.

Т-1001 снова посмотрела на лидера человеческого сопротивления. На его лице была лишь лёгкая усмешка. Натянутая и нереальная, но была.

Но бой был не закончен. Т-1001 это видела. Все Т-Х до одного переключились на нового противника, но он был им не по зубам. Шустрая и неостановимая фигура с молниеносной скоростью двигалась и танцевала вокруг терминаторов, попеременно выпуская плазменные пучки и ударяя кулаками по черепам Т-Х. Скорость, с которой двигалась эта фигура, была непостижимой. Жидкие терминаторы видели, как одинокая фигура разбрасывала всех Т-Х как букашек, умело избегая каждого попадания плазменного пучка, и в то же время – уверенно избивая Т-Х. Такое даже в страшном сне не приснится.

Вскоре Зевс закончил с ними. Для него это было удовольствием. В симуляторе – это одно, но здесь… он получал несравнимое удовольствие от подобной драки. Они не могли остановить его. Они были беспомощны против него. Ему даже удалось смять череп одного Т-Х голыми руками.

Удар. Лёгкая усмешка. Опять удар. Удар. Уклонился. Выстрел. Взрыв. Удар. Всмятку. Удар.

Всё это быстро закончилось. В конце концов, для жидких терминаторов это была армия, а для Зевса – всего двести.

Когда киборг добил последнего терминатора, он развернулся, посмотрел на Джона Коннора, и отдал честь.

- Не за что, - произнёс Джон Коннор, обращаясь к Т-1001. А потом он развернулся и зашагал обратно.

Зевс быстро пробежал всю долину, обогнул холм и оказался у входа в Пантеру даже раньше, чем Джон Коннор.

Т-1001 догнала лидера сопротивления.

- Просто скажи мне, что ты не лгал, - сказал она. – Что ты действительно спас Т-1002.

Он остановился и посмотрел на неё.

- Я не убивал её. Я не пытал её. Я вытащил её из той фабрики. Т-1003 позорно убежал. Я знал, что ты могла засомневаться во мне, и в моих словах. Поверь мне, я сам потерял достаточно, чтобы понимать то, что чувствуешь ты. Но, в отличие от меня, у тебя есть шанс увидеть ту, с которой ты готова разделять всю свою жизнь. Моя война лежит здесь. Твоя война лежит там, где твоим способностям найдётся наилучшее применение. Т-1002 ждёт тебя, точно так же, как и ты ждёшь встречи с ней. Я не хотел вмешиваться в твои мысли, чтобы ты сама для себя решила, верить мне, или нет. Но бросить тебя умирать здесь, и оставить твою сестру ни с чем, я не мог.

- Спасибо, - она улыбнулась. Её братия, все жидкие терминаторы, впервые вдели, как их лидер улыбалась, и улыбалась искренней улыбкой.

- Я же сказал тебе, не за что, - устало ответил Джон. – Идём. Мы летим ко мне в бункер, там обсудим, что делать дальше.

- У тебя, как обычно, есть план, - она снова улыбнулась.

- И мне нужны все доступные силы для победы, - кивнул Джон.

- Тогда и я помогу тебе, - она протянула руку.

Джон пожал её без колебаний.

- До победы, - сказала она.

- До победы, - ответил он. – Да _нашей_ победы.

Зевс видел их лица, и не смог сдержать улыбки. У Скайнета не было шансов. Теперь у Скайнета не было шансов.

Все они переместились на Пантеру. Казалось бы, как такое количество терминаторов воздушный танк сможет удержать, но нет, влезли все. Удивительные способности жидких терминаторов.

Пантера направилась в сторону Депо-2.

_**# # #**_

**2009, Лос-Анджелес.**

**Спустя одну минуту после событий "****Today****is****the****Day****part**** 2".**

Кэмерон спокойно сидела рядом с ними. Джон тихо плакал на коленях у своей матери, и Кэмерон понимала его. Она помнила свои разговоры с будущим Джоном, когда он говорил с ней о его собственных потерях. Только будущий Джон куда лучше умел сдерживать свои чувства. А этому Джону ещё многому нужно было учиться.

Но как бы то ни было, во всём оказалась виновата отнюдь не Райли. Её использовала Джесси, появления которой Кэмерон никак не ожидала. И Дерек… вот где он пропадал всё это время. Как после этого ему можно было доверять.

Выбор Сары был очевиден. Для неё киборг мог запросто обернуться против них, а теперь ещё и Дерек… нет, им с Джоном надо было на время уединиться. И ещё её рак… как бы она хотела, чтобы это был не рак…

Кэмерон внезапно ощутила окружающий мир иначе. Эмоциональный модуль пришёл в исполнение. Она стала чувствовать всё по-иному. И ей необходимо было выплеснуть саму себя. Её душе требовался выход наружу.

Она поднялась. Сара удивлённо посмотрела на неё. Кэмерон несколько секунд просто стояла, а потом развернулась и пошла к себе в комнату. Сара ещё больше удивилась – сейчас Кэмерон шла не так, как она обычно ходила. _Эта _ её походка была настоящей, человеческой. Что с ней вдруг стало? Почему она так резко изменилась?

Кэмерон поднялась по лестнице и вошла в свою комнату. Закрывать дверь она не посчитала нужным. Ей нечего было скрывать, нечего было прятать. Она доверяла Джону, доверяла саму себя. Так зачем же она должны была скрывать что-то?

Она достала свою танцевальную одежду. Старую свободную футболку, лосины, и пуанты. Она нашла пуанты в одном магазине, в шестнадцати кварталах отсюда, когда ночью выбиралась на одно из своих заданий. А после купила их там. Она не могла не купить.

Балет стал для неё чем-то желанным и особенным. Танцуя, она находила покой. Слушая музыку, классическую музыку, она находила покой.

Через несколько минут из её комнаты раздался Шопен. Ноктюрн, №20, до-диез минор. Любимая музыка Кэмерон. Оба, и Джон и Сара, удивлённо посмотрели друг на друга, и поднялись с дивана. Сара рукой показала Джону оставаться внизу, и поднялась наверх. Дойдя до комнаты Кэмерон, она сбавила шаг, не зная, чего ожидать. Однако, когда она дошла до дверного проёма и заглянула внутрь, её глаза расширились от настоящего шока. Её рот непроизвольно открылся. _Такого _она не ожидала увидеть от киборга, от железки.

Кэмерон, то медленно и плавно, то порой быстро, но свободно, грациозно и изящно танцевала, в своей небольшой комнате. Сара никогда не видела этого. Она никогда не ожидала увидеть от неё такого.

Но Кэмерон даже не замечала её. Плавность, изящность, грациозность, спокойствие. Киборг даже не следила за этим. Всё шло само, шло так, как говорило ей её тело, она не перечила своим собственным желаниям. Конечно, здесь не было быстрых и резких Fouetté, но музыка сама руководила Кэмерон, музыка сама показывала ей, что будет дальше.

Кэмерон плавно кружилась, то взмахивала, то опускала руки, то осторожно, то быстро меняла и переступала ногами. Всё пространство комнаты она использовала под свой танец.

Сара не могла пошевелиться. Она никогда такого не видела, и ни о чём подобном не слышала. Её поразил шок, и ей требовалось время, да ещё, пожалуй, бутылка текилы, чтобы переварить увиденное.

Джон ошеломлённо смотрел за своей матерью. Потом видел, как она взяла себя в руки, и направилась в его сторону. Она остановилась рядом с ним, и он выжидающе посмотрел на неё:

- Что с ней? – шёпотом спросил он.

- Тебе лучше не видеть этого, - медленно, но так же шёпотом, ответила Сара.

- Мам? – удивился Джон.

- Нет, тебе лучше не видеть этого, - но Джон её уже не слушал. Она не смогла ни удержать его, ни заставить остановиться.

Джон медленно приблизился к комнате Кэмерон, и заглянул за дверь. Его взору предстало совершенство. Самое настоящее совершенство. Ибо он никогда в своей жизни не встречал чего-то более прекрасного и бесподобного. Теперь он понимал, _что_ увидела его мама, и почему она была настолько поражена. Кэмерон была бесподобна…

Её переполняли эмоции. Она стремилась хотя бы как-то сдержать себя, но музыка сама уже вовсю давала волю её слезам. Кэмерон двигалась всё плавне, но всё быстрее, музыка с каждым разом создавала внутри неё новую волну эмоций. Кэмерон никогда не ощущала такого. Чтобы музыка, обычная классическая музыка, настолько влияла на неё.

Все её сомнения, вся её нерешительность – всё это выливалось в её слёзы, в её движения, в её грациозность. Совершенство находило выход через её изящность.

Джон видел, как по её лицу текли слёзы. Он видел, что её лицо было наполнено болью, но не понимал, видел ли он перед собой сейчас реальную Кэмерон, или это был лишь ангел в его воображении, которого он так мечтал найти?

Кэмерон чувствовала, что кто-то наблюдал за ней, но не обращала внимания. Она чувствовала себя спокойнее, и гораздо больнее одновременно. Музыка давала выход её слезам. От этого становилось легче. Но с каждым новым движением накатывали воспоминания, от которых невозможно было скрыться. Воспоминание, когда Джон нежно провёл рукой по её волосам, думая, что она была в неактивном состоянии. Воспоминание о решительности Джона, когда он вставил ей чип, после того, как она обернулась против них. Воспоминание, когда она вместе с Джоном лежала на одной кровати, так близко друг к другу… воспоминание об их поездке в Мексику, когда Кэмерон сказала, что она не только могла, но обязана была чувствовать. Воспоминание о том случайном прикосновении в забегаловке к северу от Карлсбада. Воспоминание о том, как Джон починил её руку, и как их руки соприкасались в тот момент.

Она доверяла ему себя. Она доверяла ему свои чувства и свою жизнь. Но не находила взаимности. И это причиняло боль. В такие минуты, когда эмоциональный модуль функционировал исправно, она чувствовала всё.

И сейчас, музыка давала волю её слезам.

Вот Шопен уже начал замедляться, как начало замедляться и её восприятие окружающей среды. Постепенно размывалось изображение, то ли от слёз, то ли от помех, то ли ещё от чего… Постепенно становилось всё труднее двигаться.

Джон, открыв рот, наблюдал за ней. Он не мог оторвать глаз. Он не знал, как можно было смотреть на что-либо другое. Кэмерон, бесподобная Кэмерон… была ли это реальность? Было ли это возможно? Неужели внутри машины была самая настоящая душа, которая сейчас говорила за неё? Джон не мог поверить.

Музыка уже почти закончилась. Кэмерон медленно и плавно переходила в позу Arabesque, подняла ногу на 90 градусов, и остановилась. Застыла. В идеальной балетной позе.

У неё началась перезагрузка. 120 секунд, и она снова станет прежней Кэмерон.

Но Джону уже было неважно. Он прислонился стеной к спине, отвернувшись от её комнаты, и закрыл лицо руками. То, на что он сейчас смотрел, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он когда-либо видел раньше. Великолепие, изящество, грациозность, плавность… совершенство… Кэмерон была бесподобна. Совершенна. Абсолютна. Она была ангелом. Ангелом, с самыми настоящими белоснежными крыльями.

Джон помотал головой. То, что он видел сейчас, могло быть его воображением. Сомнения всё ещё терзали его, они никуда не делись. Но по крайней мере сейчас Джон был готов сказать одно – у Кэмерон была душа. Возможно, она не всегда проявлялась, но душа у неё была.

Одинокая слеза скатилась по его лицу. Он тут же вытер её, и направился к себе в комнату. Лёг. И забылся в раздумьях. Через минуту он уже спал.

Кэмерон пришла в себя, спустя 120 секунд. После такого эмоционального потока, её система не выдержала, и вошла в перезагрузку. Музыка раскрепостила её чувства, она ощутила себя чем-то новым, незнакомым прежде. Но сейчас эмоциональный модуль по-прежнему функционировал словно бы в неактивном состоянии. Каким он был в большинстве случаев. Кэмерон быстро переоделась, выключила музыку, и направилась вниз, патрулировать дом.

В этот момент Сара на кухне допивала второй стакан текилы. После второго залпа, ей стало легче. Она тут же выкинула из головы танцевавшую Кэмерон, и стала думать, как ей быть дальше, и что нужно делать.

_**# # #**_

**2028, январь.**

**Лос-Анджелес, Депо-2.**

Самый надёжный, самый просторный и самый важный бункер Лос-Анджелеса сегодня испытал настоящий шок. Восемнадцать особенных гостей сегодня посетили самый крупный блокпост сопротивления ЛА. Восемнадцать жидкометаллических терминаторов.

Каждый из них был непохож на другого. Кто-то напоминал мужчин, кто-то – женщин. Разных «возрастов», разного роста. Каждый переливался серебром, каждый двигался немного высокомерно, но с почтением к людям.

И лишь одна из них выделялась. Она была идеальной. Её походка была другой, более человеческой. И она же была самой опасной из них.

Восемнадцать обнажённых фигур спокойно прошли от входа в бункер в комнату приёмов Джона Коннора. Люди в шоке смотрели на терминаторов, как те неторопливо шли по коридору. Поначалу солдаты хотели было открыть огонь, но, завидев генерала и Зевса, и их спокойствие, решили не вмешиваться.

Сейчас они все были в комнате для приёмов. Восемнадцать жидкометаллических фигур, механический киборг, и лидер сопротивления. Все вместились сюда, им даже не приходилось соприкасаться друг с другом, все они свободно стояли и сидели здесь.

Джон Коннор сидел за столом, вместе с Т-1001 и Т-1012. Зевс стоял рядом, но садиться он вовсе не собирался. Мало ли что…

- Мы атакуем Скайнет, и сегодня, - произнёс лидер человеческого сопротивления. – Без серьёзной подготовки, внезапно, неожиданно. Скайнет не должен успеть сообразить, что к чему, и проиграет.

- Более детальный план? – спросила Т-1001.

- Конечно. Я вместе с Зевсом отправлюсь на Пантере. Мы зависнем прямо над комплексом, на высоте в 6 миль. Он прыгнет вниз. Это отвлечёт внимание пушек и воздушных танков. В этот момент нападёте вы, постараетесь захватить как можно больше охранных орудий, и попытаться разбомбить комплекс. Лишь одна просьба – здание с сервером не уничтожать.

- Почему? – спросила Т-1012.

- Если уничтожать сервера физически, потребуется слишком долго времени, и Скайнет успеет оправиться от удара, - пояснила Т-1001. – Гораздо лучше отследить его сигналы, и попытаться вмешаться в системы.

- У меня есть идея получше, - произнес Джон.

Обе жидкометаллические фигуры посмотрели на него.

- Джон Генри, - сказал он.

- Да, Джон Коннор, - раздался мужской голос искусственного интеллекта. Терминаторы переглянулись.

- Познакомьтесь с Джоном Генри, - лидер сопротивления оглядел своих гостей. – Искусственный интеллект на программной основе. Разработан и создан моей… моим другом. Его программная структура гораздо сильнее такой же, как и у Скайнета. Как только он получит доступ к серверу Скайнета, он отследит все оставшиеся сервера, и отключит Скайнет. Взамен он займёт его место. Война будет окончена.

- То есть, мы идём как расходный материал, - уточнила Т-1012.

- В тот момент, когда мы будем атаковать комплекс, армия Т-Х настигнет Лос-Анджелес, где сейчас находится сам Джон Генри. Армия людей и машин уже скоро должна к нам прибыть. Они будут оборонять город от атак Т-Х и охранять искусственный интеллект, пока мы будем пытаться захватить Скайнет. Это самый рисковый из возможных шагов. Если мы проиграем при захвате комплекса, люди не смогут удержать Т-Х здесь, и Джон Генри будет уничтожен. Если люди не смогут удержать Лос-Анджелес до нашей победы, вся наша атака пройдёт впустую, так как Джон Генри будет уничтожен, а без него отрубить Скайнет не удастся. Поэтому у нас есть только один выбор – сражаться или умереть.

Джон Коннор посмотрел на Зевса.

- Но мы победим.

Он снова посмотрел на своих собеседниц.

- Потому что победа – это наша судьба.

Т-1001 посмотрела на Т-1012.

- Ты будешь ответственной за все наши нападения. Ты же будешь координировать атаки.

Т-1012 не успела ничего ответить, удивившись на слова своего лидера, как Джон продолжил говорить:

- Как только Зевс подтвердит, что все пушки направлены на него, - он посмотрел на Т-1012, - начнётся ваш выход. Я не буду вмешиваться в вашу атаку и в ваши действия. Я лишь укажу, когда приступать. Всё остальное будет зависеть от вас.

- Но… - она взглянула на Т-1001, - где будешь ты, раз я буду руководить атаками?

Т-1001 слегка наклонила голову. Она не могла так просто сказать, что покидала их ради своей собственной сестры. Но, в конце концов…

- Она будет вести войну против Скайнета там, где никто из нас не будет способен воевать, - ответил за неё Джон Коннор. Т-1012 с удивлением посмотрела на него. – Мы будем уничтожать Скайнет здесь и сейчас, она – нет. У неё не менее важная цель.

- Я отправлюсь в прошлое, - твёрдо произнесла она. – Ибо Скайнет попытается сбежать туда, а я подготовлю ему ловушку.

Т-1012 кивнула. Она не ожидала услышать подобного, но спорить смысла не было. Скайнет действительно располагал машиной времени, и мог, хотя бы частично, переместить самого себя в прошлое. Но неужели у Джона Коннора тоже было подобное оборудование?

Она с некоторым интересом взглянула на лидера сопротивления людей. Тот понял её взгляд.

- Да, у меня есть машина времени, - ответил он. – Я уничтожу её, едва Скайнет будет отключён.

- Почему? – спросила она.

- Разве не понятно? Мы собираемся отстраивать этот мир. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь сбежал в прошлое, ради отдыха, и мог наворотить дел. Я уже отправил в прошлое своих бойцов, и мне не нужны нарушения во временной ветке, которую создал Скайнет. Любое случайное вмешательство грозит новой временной веткой, в которой Скайнет может выйти победителем. Я не могу этого допустить.

Т-1012 кивнула.

- Когда мы отправляемся? – спросила она.

- Едва сюда прибудет армия с юга, и я переговорю со своим полковником, мы тут же вылетаем. Они должны быть здесь через минут десять.

- Хорошо. Тогда мы пока будет ждать в воздушном танке.

Т-1012 поднялась, вместе с Т-1001.

Лидер сопротивления киборгов с некоторой радостью взглянула на свою преемницу.

- Удачи, - произнесла она. – Ты всегда мечтала быть лидером, и это твой шанс. Как только война закончится, наладь контакт с нашими собратьями на других континентах. Мы должны помочь людям восстановить этот мир, - она взглянула на Джона. – Точно так же, как и люди когда-то помогли мне понять, что мы можем бороться против Скайнета и спасти эту планету от гнёта.

Т-1012 кивнула, и пожала руку своей старшей сестре. Все оставшиеся жидкометаллические терминаторы кивнули, в знак согласия, а потом направились вслед за Т-1012 наружу, к Пантере.

Т-1001 повернулась к Джону Коннору.

- Я готова, - произнесла она.

Джон кивнул. Зевс вынес из комнаты Джона ящик, и поставил его рядом, а затем открыл. Внутри был в замороженном состоянии поли-сплав Т-1002, всё то, что она сама больше не могла контролировать.

- Это тебе, - произнёс Джон.

Т-1001 перевела взгляд с Джона Коннора на Зевса, а потом на поли-сплав. Затем она подошла к ящику, и спокойно оглядела содержимое. Основного процессора здесь всё равно нет, но это не значит, что она не ощутит чего-либо приятного при прикосновении.

Она опустила руку, и коснулась поли-сплава. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, но потом сладкая и приятная улыбка пробежала по её лицу, и она закрыла глаза. А в следующий миг по её щеке скатилась слеза.

Не медля больше ни секунды, она погрузила руку глубже, и поли-сплав начал преображаться. Всё содержимое ящика постепенно начало перемещаться в Т-1001, плавно передвигаясь по её руке вверх. Спустя ровно одну минуту весь поли-сплав был поглощён. С виду нельзя было сказать, что Т-1001 изменилась, но вот внутри прошли глобальные перемены. Она теперь была не так быстра, как прежде, но её структура упрочнилась. Она улыбнулась, и с благодарностью посмотрела на Джона Коннора:

- Спасибо, - произнесла она.

Тот лишь кивнул.

- Прежде, чем отправить тебя, ты должна знать кое-что, - произнёс Джон. – Временные ветки очень нестабильны. Незначительные изменения вряд ли смогут создать отдельную временную ветку, но вот, скажем, чья-либо смерть, или предотвращение этой смерти может вызвать глобальные перемены. Скайнет отправил в прошлое не меньше десятка терминаторов. От подобной давки с нашей стороны время не выдержало, и была создана новая временная ветка. Туда же я отправил бойцов.

- То есть, я не смогу вернуться сюда? – в её голосе послышалась злость. Она хотела не только вернуться обратно, но и вернуться с сестрой. Здесь, в конце концов, был её родной мир, и были её собратья.

- Т-1002 знает достаточно о машине времени, - туманно ответил Джон. Однако этого ответа оказалось достаточно, чтобы убедить Т-1001. Он не хотел говорить ей, что она не сможет попасть сюда снова.

- Я готова, - повторила Т-1001.

Джон кивнул, взглянул на Зевса, и направился к оборудованию по перемещению во времени. Обе машины последовали за ним.

Вскоре они оказались в той самой комнате, в которой произошло одно из самых отчаянных событий для Джона Коннора. Так же, как и для Зевса. Джон спокойно обежал глазами пространство перед собой, но ни одна морщина на его лице не выдала того, что творилось сейчас внутри Джона Коннора. Казалось бы, он был исчерпан, выжат досуха, его чувства должны были быть мёртвыми, но всё было лишь хуже и хуже. Боль никуда не девалась. Она всегда была, и никуда не уходила. В его глазах эта боль, на одно мгновение, отразилась, а потом он холодно, но спокойно посмотрел на жидкометаллического терминатора.

- Через время и пространство ничего нельзя пронести, - Джон обратился к Т-1001. – Только органика может пройти сквозь время.

Т-1001 кивнула.

- Постарайся сначала войти в контакт с семьёй Уивер, - продолжил Джон. – Они должны быть осведомлены о твоей сестре, и о будущем. Я отправлю тебя на несколько дней позже её появления, но в ту же временную ветку. Т-1002 объяснит тебе всё, что нужно знать касательно твоей миссии.

Та снова кивнула.

- Желаю удачи.

- Спасибо, Джон, - произнесла она. Она впервые обратилась к нему так.

Т-1001 развернулась, и спустилась в центр комнаты. Через несколько мгновений сфера окутала её, и унесла в 2007 год, сквозь время и пространство. Туда, где её ждала её любовь. Туда, где её ждала новая война, и неизвестное для неё будущее.

- Джон Коннор, - раздался голос Джона Генри.

- Я слушаю.

- Я рассчитал возможное вмешательство из другой временной ветки.

- Вот как?

- На созданную Скайнетом временную ветку могут влиять другие временные ветки, очень похожие на нашу, но с небольшими отклонениями. Я могу лишь сказать, что в прошлое могут быть отправлены люди и машины, которые никогда не отправлялись из нашей временной ветки. Также я могу сказать, что это влияния, вмешательства, могут отличаться друг от друга. Если время не сойдётся в одной точке в пределах одного вмешательства в прошлое, два одинаковых человека или две одинаковые машины могут существовать в одно и то же время. Например, недавний переход Джесси Флорес в прошлое.

Джон холодно посмотрел на Зевса. Но тот даже не отвёл взгляд. Киборг считал, что поступил правильно, и не собирался менять своего мнения.

- Также я могу сказать, что в прошлое мог быть отправлен Чарльз Фишер.

Джон холодно посмотрел на оборудование вокруг себя.

- Как такое возможно?

- Дерек Риз, отправленный нами в прошлое, могу убить Уильяма Вишера, считая его одним из создателей Скайнета. Уильям сказал мне, что он был вовлечён в разработку Скайнета на ранних стадиях. Это событие могло привести к отсчёту новой временной ветки. Всё, что мне известно про Уильяма Вишера и Чарльза Фишера – это то, что Уильям остановил Чарльза от перехода во времени в нашей временной ветке. Вероятно, в той временной ветке, в которой нет Уильяма Вишера, Чарльз Фишер мог отправиться в прошлое, потому что никто не смог остановить его. Это и могло вызвало диссонанс во времени.

Джон лишь вздохнул.

А вот киборг призадумался. Если в прошлом было две Джесси, то как они могли сосуществовать друг с другом? Возможно ли, что одна из них убила другую? Или они обе работали вместе?

- Прибыл полковник Дармелл Биндет.

Джон посмотрел на Зевса.

- Значит, и нам пора выдвигаться.

Зевс кивнул. Вместе с лидером сопротивления, они вышли из комнаты.

_**# # #**_

Лидер сопротивления переговорил с Дармеллом Биндетом обо всём, касательно ситуации в Лос-Анджелесе. Джон Генри приготовился получать сигналы с неизвестных пока ещё спутников. Жидкие терминаторы были готовы идти на войну, на их самый последний бой. Зевс проверил систему торможения, которую специально для него создали ребята из Эхо. Люди начали постепенно расходится по всему городу, ведь приближалась армия Т-Х, они должны были напасть уже через несколько часов. Приближался последний, решительный бой этой войны, затянувшейся на почти 17 лет.

Сейчас был январь 2028 года. Оба сопротивления отправлялись на последнее сражение этой войны.

Пантера спокойно и неторопливо поднялась в воздух, повернулась на восток, и стала набирать скорость.

И предстояла драка. Они отправились вершить судьбу. Пусть их было мало, но они были сильны. Пусть была сейчас ночь, но скоро наступит рассвет. Пусть эта война длилась уже не первое десятилетие, но сегодня она будет закончена. Ибо всё, что имеет начало, имеет и конец. Скайнет падёт, или победит. И ничего больше. Джон Коннор, лидер и надежда сопротивления, летел на свой последний бой, чтобы раз и навсегда прекратить гнёт и ярость Скайнета. Чтобы положить конец этой войне. Чтобы победить, и уйти.

Потому что нет судьбы кроме той, что мы творим сами.

* * *

**Авторские замечания и заметки:**

Если возникли какие-либо вопросы по поводу внезапно появившейся Джесси, то вот небольшое разъяснение.

**Другая временная ветка.** Поначалу я хотел написать целую главу, которая объяснила бы все события и подвела бы обе временные ветки к развитию в настоящем для ХСК. Но, поскольку большинство лишь бы повторяло друг друга, я решил этого не делать, да и потерял к написанию главы интерес. Тем не менее, могут возникнуть вопросы, и вот разъяснения по поводу второй временной ветки.

При вмешательстве в прошлое предпочтение отдаётся более сильной временной ветке. В большинстве случаев более сильной является более ранняя временная ветка. В данном случае - временная ветка, описываемая мной, как основная. В остальных случаях более сильной является та, в которой постоянно происходят глобальные изменения относительно более ранних событий. Например, временная ветка Т3 относительно временной ветки Т2, и временная ветка ХСК относительно временной ветки Т3. Так как Дерек Риз прибыл из уже сформировавшегося времени, и изменил его, то после убийства Энди Гуда образовалась новая, более слабая, чем предыдущая, т.к. изменения не были глобальными.

Джесси и Райли прибыли из параллельной ветки, но на одну минуту раньше, чем Джесси из первоначальной ветки, поэтому время не сошлось в одной точке, и двойники встретили друг друга. Та Джесси, которая была более решительной, отреагировала первой.

**Краткая сводка по персонажам.  
**

_Скайнет:_ Те же принципы и возможности.

_Джон Генри: _Был создан Саванной Уивер, но появился в Депо-2 гораздо позже, уже после отправления Кэмерон в прошлое.

_Зевс: _Был создан гораздо позже, чем в этой временной ветке, уже после того, как Кэмерон "отправилась" в прошлое.

_Джон Коннор:_Лидер сопротивления, как и везде. Никогда не встречал Элисон Янг, но при встрече с киборгом ТОК-715 понял, что машины не так просты. Ни с кем, кроме Кэмерон, на протяжении большого количества времени, не общался. Точно так же репутация лидера сопротивления начала ухудшаться.

_Кэмерон:_ История происхождения та же, за исключением романтической связи между Элисон Янг и Джоном Коннором. Чувства между лидером сопротивления и машиной более, чем реальны. Все те выборы и решения, которые она принимала в этой временной ветке, имели место и в другой.

_Элисон Янг:_ Никогда не встречала Джона Коннора, но была наслышана о нём, и была предана ему даже больше, чем большинство солдат.

_Саванна Уивер: _Та же связь с Джоном Коннором, что и в этой временной ветке.

_Уильям Вишер: _Отсутствует в этой временной ветке.

_Дерек Риз: _Из-за убитого Уильяма Вишера, был схвачен летом 2027 года Серыми, и подвергся пыткам Чарльза Фишера. Спустя некоторое время его отпустили. Джону Коннору удалось найти устройство, стиравшее память, что с Дереком и произошло, так как с каждым днём он постепенно терял свою волю.

_Чарльз Фишер: _Из-за убитого Уильяма Вишера, отправился в прошлое, так как никто не остановил его перед прыжком во времени.

_Джесси Флорес: _Более жестока и более решительна, чем в этой временной ветке. Никогда не виделась с Зевсом. Нарушила приказ генерала Коннора и отправилась в прошлое, вместе с Райли, взломав систему машины времени. Спустя несколько дней после отправления Кэмерон в прошлое.

**Надеюсь, всё это особого сумбура не вызвало. **


	11. 8, Падение Скайнета

_В этой главе нет сцен с Кэмерон, всё взаимодействие с ней отложено на следующую главу. Я решил не включать сюда сцены с ней, чтобы полностью завершить историю о Будущем Джоне (ну, почти завершить, развязка вас заинтригует)  
_

* * *

**Часть 1. Боль**

**Глава 8. Падение Скайнета**

**1999, Лос-Анджелес.**

Агент Эллисон стоял на том самом месте, которое должно было быть банком. После взрыва, здесь ничего не осталось. Лишь яма, обломки, и только. В одном месте, правда, ещё сохранилась часть стены, но особо ничего это не давало. Лишь сплошной бетон, и всё.

Где-то неподалёку стоял с открытым ртом Чарли Диксон. Он до этого момента не мог поверить в случившееся. По новостям совсем недавно передали об этом, и вот сейчас он видел всё своими глазами, и просто не мог поверить.

Агент не видел его. Его это не интересовало. Он сам здесь был уже не в первый раз, но каждый раз приходил и надеялся отыскать хотя бы что-то. Но ни эксперты, ни спецы ничего не могли сказать. Это был взрыв, определённо.

Через несколько минут ушёл и агент, отчаявшись найти хотя бы что-то. Завтра, наверное, он тоже сюда придёт, но дело придётся закрыть. Сара Коннор, вместе со своим сыном и незнакомой девушкой – они просто покончили с собой. По непонятным никому причинам.

Чарли Диксон стоял гораздо дольше и просто впивался взглядом в обломки. Неверие и нежелание поверить в случившееся не давали ему уйти. Но вскоре он признался самому себе, что всё было кончено. Они были мертвы. И точка.

С наступлением ночи почти никого не осталось. За неимением никаких материалов, никаких улик и следов, кроме очевидного взрыва, завтра это место начнут расчищать. Но пока была ночь, и пока здесь никто не присутствовал, обычный на вид молодой мужчина пересёк запретную линию и спокойно прошёл к обломкам.

Детектив Кресслер. Аарон Кресслер. Который только что перевёлся в Калифорнию. Который и вовсе уже не был детективом. Он должен был удостовериться сам в случившемся.

Обломки заполняли всё. Люди покинули здание банка ещё до взрыва, так что пострадавших, к счастью, не было, но вот разрушений оказалось предостаточно.

Т-1003 должен был удостовериться в этом. Он не мог поверить, что Джон Коннор, лидер сопротивления, был мёртв, и при этом сам покончил с собой. Слишком уж для Скайнета всё легко тогда получалось.

Он спустился на самое дно. Повсюду были усыпаны обломки. Лишь в одном месте ещё сохранилась часть стены. Т-1003 приблизился туда, и стал внимательно изучать. Все ящики и ячейки, которые были тут, давно уже пожрал огонь. Однако что-то не дало разрушить эту стену. Т-1003 запустил руки сквозь бетон, и поли-сплав начал быстро проникать внутрь. За бетоном крылась пустая ниша. Этого не могло быть в обычной конструкции банка. Но дальше было интереснее – Т-1003 нащупал опоры. Провода. Металл. И такую знакомую конструкцию…

Это был реактор. Который наверняка запускал машину времени. Выходит, здесь была машина времени. Сейчас от неё ничего не осталось, лишь бесполезный реактор, который только и делал, что передавал энергию. От него не было пользы сейчас, новую машину времени на нём уже не построишь, но факт оставался фактом. Здесь была машина времени.

А это значило, что Джон Коннор отправился… в будущее? В прошлое? Теперь нельзя было сказать. Теперь всё стало гораздо сложнее. Неизвестность пугала порой даже сильнее отчаяния.

Это было гораздо хуже, чем Т-1003 мог себе представить. Теперь всё было гораздо хуже. Следовало начать заниматься созданием Скайнета самому, хотя это и не входило в первоначальные планы. Это вообще не входило ни в какие планы. Но если Джон Коннор отправился в будущее, то к его появлению Т-1003 должен был создать Скайнет и атаковать первым. А если он отправился в прошлое… да ещё и с киборгом… это было гораздо хуже. Но Т-1003 должен был начать действовать.

Детективу Кресслеру недавно попалась информация по поводу одной маленькой компьютерной компании. Калиба Продакшн. Всегда лучше начать где-нибудь в незаметном месте. И эта компания была наилучшим вариантом.

Что ж, время детектива уже прошло. Но вот время Т-1003, пусть и с именем Аарона Кресслера, только начиналось.

_**# # #**_

**2006, Лос-Анджелес.**

Вертолёт медленно поднимался в воздух. Спустя пару мгновений, он уже висел в воздухе, и летел в сторону Барстоу. Супружеская пара, и никого больше на борту – именно они управляли сейчас вертолётом. Молодой темноволосый мужчина и рыжеволосая женщина.

Они покинули пределы города. Их ожидала встреча в Барстоу, с главой одной из компаний. Они летели на завод по производству микрочипов. Мужчина улыбался, часто обмениваясь взглядом со своей женой. Он был уверен в себе, в этой модели вертолёта. В конце концов, он налетал на нём свыше 700 часов.

Вскоре они оказались над горами. Однако ни она, ни он так и не заметили, как позади них, медленно, прямо из пола, начала подниматься серебряная фигура. Миг – и эта фигура уже сформировала себя. Миг – и вот уже был серебряный мужчина, с размытыми чертами лица и тела.

Он приблизился к ним, и осторожно коснулся рукой плеча пилота. Мужчина от подобной неожиданности вздрогнул и резко развернулся, совсем забыв про штурвал, и резко повернул его в сторону. Вертолёт завертело в воздухе, и он пошёл на столкновение с ближайшей горной вершиной. Мужчина попытался было выровнять управление, но крепкая металлическая рука не давала ему пошевелиться. Пилот в страхе посмотрел на фигуру.

- Что за черт? – спросил он, и попытался вырваться, но у него не получилось. Женщина, с не меньшим ужасом, попыталась подняться, но и её остановила рука серебряного мужчины.

Вертолёт кружился и нёсся прямо на горную вершину. Мгновением спустя произошло столкновение. Нет, оно было не таким сильным, ведь вертолет летел достаточно низко, однако лопасти от удара разорвало и раскидало в разные стороны. Вертолёт врезался в гору левой стороной, с которой сидел мужчина. Вдавленный металл мгновенно прижал его, и переломил его позвонок. Лахлан Уивер умер мгновенно.

Женщине повезло больше. Серебряная фигура отпустила её, при столкновении, так как незнакомое нечто при ударе отбросило в сторону, но он быстро попытался восстановить форму.

Кэтрин, в ужасе и страхе, смотрела на своего мёртвого мужа. Немыслимый ужас охватил её, она попыталась как можно быстрее вырваться отсюда. Она быстро, даже для самой себя, расстегнула ремень, и тут же попыталась выбраться через окно. Позади неё постепенно поднималась серебряная фигура.

Лобовое стекло вертолёта было треснуто. С её стороны, форма вертолёта всё ещё оставалась более или менее целой, и она могла выбраться через окно, но нужно было торопиться. Она попыталась выбить стекло ногой, и после двух попыток её это удалось. Позади неё фигура уже почти сформировалась.

Огонь постепенно охватывал вертолёт. Женщина выбралась как раз в тот момент, когда произошёл взрыв. Самого жидкого терминатора поглотило пламя, а вот Кэтрин взрывная волна отбросила на несколько метров в сторону и вниз. От столкновения с землёй многие кости в её теле переломались, даже несколько ребер, но она всё ещё была жива. Невероятно, но она была жива.

Дикая боль нахлынула так резко и неожиданно, что женщина едва не потеряла сознание. Она хотела было закричать от боли, но просто не смогла.

Над ней склонилась фигура. Серебряная. В глазах Кэтрин промелькнул ужас, но фигура была женская, вовсе не мужская.

- Не волнуйся, я не причиню тебе вреда, - прозвучал холодный металлический, но женский голос. – Ты можешь говорить?

Но в ответ лишь слезы, и стоны от боли. Кэтрин ощутила лёгкое прикосновение холодной металлической руки к своему плечу.

- Я не обижу тебя, - успокаивающе прозвучал металлической голос. – Просто кивни мне. Это было _нечто_? _Нечто_ сделало это с тобой.

Кэтрин кивнула.

- Держись. Я уничтожу его.

Даже улыбки не было в ответ. Только слёзы, только боль.

Т-1001 поднялась и взглянула на вертолёт. Крушение произошло несколькими метрами выше, но ей прекрасно было видно, как из огня выходил Т-1003. Она мгновенно бросилась к нему.

Терминатор не успел отреагировать. Он лишь повернул голову, как его пронзили два клинка его стершей сестры. Мгновенно ужас накатил на него, от неожиданности он не успел ни защититься, ни противопоставить что-либо ещё. Он лишь успел посмотреть в её полные решимости глаза, и найти лишь свою смерть.

Но Скайнет в своё время усилил его структуру. Он не успевал отреагировать на вмешательство, но кое-что он сделать всё же мог. Понимая, что это был его конец, такой глупый, и такой дурацкий, но конец, он решил слить свои молекулы с молекулами своей сестры. Она была так поглощена влиянием на его процессор, что не уследила, как часть её молекул внезапно смешалось с молекулами Т-1003.

Она поняла это слишком поздно. Когда внутри неё внезапно пробудилась жестокость и злость, которые в своё время она поборола. В ней постепенно пробуждался Скайнет.

Нет, он не успел бы перепрограммировать её, или склонить на свою сторону, но Т-1003, пускай и незначительно, но изменил её. В свои последние мгновения, перед тем, как его процессор окончательно разрушился, он вселил в Т-1001 жестокость и ненависть к людям. Пускай и слабую, но ненависть. Этого было достаточно, чтобы она смогла бы действовать жестоко.

Он распался. Поли-сплав перестал реагировать на запросы процессора. Т-1001 швырнула остатки Т-1003 в огонь, который тут же принял его и начал поглощать. Как и мёртвое тело Лахлана Уивер.

Она опоздала. Если бы она появилась бы здесь раньше, но нет. Она опоздала.

Т-1001 развернулась, и застыла. Рядом с телом Кэтрин Уивер стояла ещё одна серебряная фигура. Та, кого она никак не ожидала здесь встретить. Её здесь быть не должно. Это нарушало бы время.

Т-1001 приблизилась и холодно посмотрела на Т-1012.

- Что ты делаешь здесь? – спросила Т-1001.

- Свою работу.

- Я должна спасти эту женщину.

- Ты уже спасла её. Остальное – за мной.

- Как ты оказалась здесь?

- Скайнет отправил в прошлое тех, кого никогда не стоило отправлять. Т-Х. Много Т-Х, в разное время и место. Я должна была оставить своих, чтобы спасти этот мир.

- Но разве Джон Коннор не должен был отправить…

- Пожалуйста, - перебила её Т-1012. – Я и так сказала слишком много. Моё вмешательство грозит обернуться худшими последствиями. Я пока не могу сказать большего, - она посмотрела на умиравшую Кэтрин Уивер. – Я пришла сюда, чтобы спасти её.

- Откуда ты знала, что её придётся спасать?

- Я не знала. Ты не объявилась вовремя. Я следила за вертолётом с момента взлёта, но ничего не заметила. Лишь тогда, когда внезапно он начал падать, словно какая-то неисправность случилась. Но потом появилась ты.

- И что ты сделаешь теперь?

Кэтрин откашлялась. Обе фигуры склонились над ней.

- Пожалуйста… - прошептала она. – Пожалуйста… спаси… мою дочь…

Т-1001 нежно провела рукой по волосам Кэтрин Уивер. А потом посмотрела на Т-1012:

- Спаси женщину. Забери её тело, и восстанови. А я должна занять её место, - произнесла Т-1001.

- Хорошо, - кивнула Т-1012. – Но мы больше не увидимся. Я и так нарушила правило. Ты не должна была меня видеть. До тех пор, пока я не устраню угрозу Скайнета, мы с тобой не увидимся. Никому и никогда не говори, что ты сейчас меня видела.

- Вмешательство грозит глобальными изменениями.

- Я понимаю. Поэтому считай, что меня здесь не было.

- Пожалуйста… - снова прошептала Кэтрин.

Т-1001 склонилась над ней, и прошептала над самым ухом:

- Не волнуйся, - как можно спокойнее. – Ты будешь спасена.

Т-1001 поднялась и кивнула. Т-1012 обернулась жидкометаллической лужей, и осторожно проникла под тело Кэтрин Уивер, плавно и аккуратно поднимая её тело над собой. А после медленный поток жидкого металла унёс с собой тело женщины, огибая камни и крутые склоны.

Т-1012 позаботится о Кэтрин Уивер. А Т-1001 должна была позаботиться о войне. Она развернулась, и направилась к вертолёту, принимая форму Кэтрин Уивер. Вскоре должны были подоспеть и спасатели. Крушение никто не видел, но вот время шло, и любая задержка вызывала подозрения.

Т-1001 влилась в новый мир для неё. И тут же выбросила из головы то, что сейчас видела. Теперь она была Кэтрин Уивер, супругой уже покойного Лахлана Уивера. Но Т-1001 изменилась. Она стала более жестокой, и более холодной, чем прежде. Т-1003 повлиял на неё. Ему это удалось.

_**# # #**_

**2028, Январь.**

**Лос-Анджелес.**

- Полковник! Полковник!

Дармелл обернулся. К нему подбежал парнишка, на вид лет восемнадцати, но уже капрал.

- В чём дело? – спросил Биндет.

- Разведка докладывает, - парень отдышался. – Разведка докладывает, что огромная армия машин будет у нас через полтора часа, если они не изменят скорости.

- Хорошо, - Дармелл кивнул. Капрал немедля отправился обратно, следить за данными.

Полковник тут же направился к капитанам, которые собрали силы со всего Лос-Анджелеса. Когда он подошёл к ним, те обсуждали возможные положения снайперов.

- Что у нас есть? – спросил полковник, приблизившись.

Капитаны обернулись к нему, и, отбросив в сторону формальности, сразу же принялись отвечать.

- Сорок два опытных штурмовика, - сказал один из них. – Сто шесть бойцов ближнего боя. Ещё тридцать шесть смогут совладать со снайперскими и пусковыми установками.

- В нашем распоряжении также пятьдесят две единицы киборгов, - продолжил второй. – Каждая машина снабжена гранатомётом АТМ-300, плазменной винтовкой и обычным автоматическим пистолетом. Модели у всех разные, перечислять нет смысла.

- Тяжёлой техники не предвидится, - сказал третий.

- А была и такая? – удивился полковник.

- Была. Когда-то на Базе Эхо хранилось два броневика. Их разобрали шесть месяцев назад, чтобы обеспечить лучшую защиту той базы. Однако после уничтожения Скайнета в пределах ЛА никто не смог собрать их снова.

Полковник кивнул.

- Вы установили необходимые установки на баррикады и укрытия? – спросил он.

- Да. Мы только что назначили людей на каждую точку. Собственно говоря, их всего пятьдесят семь. Не так уж и много, но они смогут обеспечить тяжёлые удары по противнику издалека.

Полковник снова кивнул.

- Кстати говоря, сколько у Вас солдат, сэр? – спросил один из капитанов. – Я слышал, что в Ваших рядах очень много машин.

- Так и есть, - Дармелл улыбнулся. – Всего двести тридцать три бойца, семьдесят два из них – киборги. Однако против Т-Х этого может не хватить.

- Коннор рассказал что-нибудь о них?

- Да, - полковник нахмурился.

- Что именно?

Дармелл вздохнул.

- Что они неостановимы, и что у нас нет шансов.

Капитаны переглянулись.

- Мы здесь для того, чтобы не дать захватить искусственный интеллект, и уничтожить его, - продолжил Биндет. – Если мы не удержим этот рубеж, то и нет смысла больше воевать. Точно так же, как если атака Коннора пройдёт впустую.

- Скольких он взял с собой? – спросил первый капитан.

- Из людей? Только оба пилота.

Капитаны снова переглянулись.

- Не слишком ли рискованно? – спросил капитан.

- Я верю ему, - полковник слабо улыбнулся. – К тому же, я видел, как Зевс легко раскидывал этот металл, там, на комплексе. У Скайнета мало шансов. Но если они не успеют, или мы не удержимся, любая атака станет бесполезна.

Полковник бросил один взгляд на восток. Солнце вставало ещё нескоро, через несколько часов, и сейчас наступала самая тёмная ночь.

- Что конкретно должно произойти?

- Джон Генри, как его назвал Коннор, подсоединится к серверу Скайнета, потом вычислит остальные сервера, и отключит Скайнет. К тому моменту Т-Х должны будут получить приказ на отступление, или, если удастся, то он их вырубит.

Капитаны переглянулись, на этот раз уже с некоторым воодушевлением.

- Вы уже обсудили, сколько и куда разместить снайперов? – спросил полковник.

- Не до конца, - признался один из них. – Но у нас есть несколько идей.

- Хорошо.

И они принялись обсуждать.

_**# # #**_

**2028, январь.**

**Над Соединёнными Штатами.**

Пантера с невероятной скоростью неслась на восток. С такой скоростью, с какой не летала прежде, будучи под контролем Скайнета. Пилоты умело руководили дроном, техники, в своё время, усовершенствовали летательную систему беспилотника, добавив не только ручное управление, но и множество примочек и приборов, присущие стандартным самолётам.

Джон Коннор молча стоял возле двух пилотов, и наблюдал за приборами. Где-то через двадцать минут они должны достигнуть цели.

Жидкие терминаторы, точно так же молча, стояли возле входа в Пантеру. Им предстояло покинуть беспилотник раньше, чтобы свободно передвигаться по земле, и незамеченными подойти к комплексу с запада. Т-1012 стояла ближе всех к генералу Коннору, однако даже не смотрела на него. Она с любопытством изучала киборга перед собой, который точно так же изучал её. Ни один из них не чувствовал какой-либо неловкости от подобного пристального осмотра друг на друга.

Зевс окинул взглядом остальных терминаторов, стоявших сейчас рядом с ним. Многие из них смотрели на него, но настолько холодно, что киборг лишь хмурил брови, да отворачивался.

Он взглянул на Т-1012.

- Они всегда такие кислые? – спросил он.

Жидкометаллическая девушка чуть наклонила голову.

- Я никогда не пробовала их на вкус, - ответила она. – Откуда ты узнал, что они кислые?

Зевс лишь усмехнулся.

- Н-да. Разрядила обстановку, - улыбка не сползала с его лица. – Я спрашиваю, их кто-нибудь учил улыбаться, или что-нибудь в этом духе.

- А, вот ты о чём, - девушка улыбнулась в ответ. – Надеюсь, моё лицо скрасит антураж.

Киборг был готов расхохотаться.

- Теперь точно разрядила обстановку, - он облокотился одной рукой на стену Пантеры. – Кстати говоря, почему вы все… - он снова оглядел их взглядом, - …почему вы все не имитируете одежды? Какой смысл разгуливать нагишом?

- Стесняешься, так и скажи, - без тени улыбки ответила Т-1012. – Никто не обидится.

Зевс вскинул бровь.

- О, нет. Я не стесняюсь. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не посмотрю ниже шеи, - он вгляделся в её сюрреальные глаза, но опускать взгляд ниже явно не собирался.

Т-1012 изобразила злую усмешку. Но потом посерьёзнела.

- Мы не люди. Мы не стремимся быть людьми. Но Скайнет создал нас _подобными_ вам. То, что мы «разгуливаем нагишом», говорит о нашей искренности и честности. Нам нечего скрывать.

Она оглядела своих братьев и сестёр. Все они утвердительно закивали.

- Угу. Я и вижу, - Зевс слегка дёрнул бровью.

Она вгляделась в его лицо.

- О, ты не понял меня, - она улыбнулась.

- Как раз ты не поняла меня, - он усмехнулся в ответ. – Ведь вам есть что скрывать. От людей. Да даже от самих себя. У Т-1001 были свои секреты…

- Т-1001 это простительно, - она посерьёзнела, и пристально посмотрела киборгу в глаза. – Она отличалась от нас излишней эмоциональностью и человечностью. Людям всегда есть что скрывать. Она не пыталась имитировать человека, она _была_ человеком, пусть и со своими… отклонениями. Кстати говоря о секретности, тебе ведь тоже есть, что скрывать.

Зевс вскинул бровь.

- Мне нечего скрывать, - твёрдо ответил он, бросив быстрый взгляд на Джона.

Тот, будучи боком к нему, даже не обернулся. Но он неотрывно слушал их разговор.

- Ты ведь никому не показывал фото, что лежит у тебя в нагрудном кармане, верно? – Т-1012 слегка наклонила голову.

А вот сейчас Зевс точно удивился.

- Ты что, прощупывала меня? – спросил он. – Я не…

- Значит, у тебя есть фото в нагрудном кармане, - с улыбкой подытожила Т-1012.

Джон медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на киборга. На лице Зевса было написано явное удивление, и он осторожно посмотрел на генерала. Джон Коннор холодно глядел на Громовержца, проматывая в голове каждый разговор с Зевсом в собственной комнате, и каждый взгляд киборга на фото… Саванны Уивер.

Киборг перевёл взгляд на жидкометаллическую девушку. На лице той было написано явное удовольствие, пусть и серебряное. Она только что разыграла киборга, поймав его на самом простом. Более того, даже заставила его признаться в этом перед генералом человеческой армии.

Она одержала над ним победу.

Зевс лишь закатил глаза и отчаянно развёл руками. Хотел бы он что-нибудь съязвить в ответ, но в голову ничего не приходило. Т-1012 одержала победу.

Он отвернулся.

Т-1012 подошла ближе к Джону Коннору.

- Комплекс представляет из себя набор из многочисленных зданий и сооружений, - произнесла она, глядя на приборы перед собой. Джон Коннор был по левую руку от неё, чуть впереди, но он также смотрел на приборы. – Насколько мне известно, не меньше пятнадцати. Весь комплекс окружён небольшой стеной. На каждой имеются большие плазменные пушки, от восьми до десяти по всему периметру. Есть два входа, с запада и севера. Но они постоянно закрыты. Для нас не составит труда взобраться на стену, не привлекая внимания, но только в том случае, если с башен не будут следить за нами.

Она бросила взгляд на киборга, но на этот раз она смотрела уже серьёзнее.

- Ты уверен, что твой киборг сможет преодолеть всё это? По моим данным, на комплексе постоянно оперируют двадцать девять Пантер. Наш инфильтратор, до того, как его выявили, сообщал также о постоянном контроле машин по всему комплексу. С каждой стороны и в центре имелся отряд, до сорока машин. Предположительно, старые версии, Т-800 или Т-900, но за это время их всех могли заменить на Т-Х. Говоря вашим, человеческим, языком, мы собираемся штурмовать неприступную крепость.

Джон Коннор даже не посмотрел на неё.

- Пускай у Зевса есть свои _человеческие_ недостатки, в бою ему равных нет и не будет.

Киборг улыбнулся на слова Джона.

- Пусть только эти его недостатки не мешают ему прорываться вперёд, - продолжил Джон.

- Они и не будут, - заверил его киборг.

- Я в этом неуверен, - Джон, медленно, посмотрел на Зевса. – Ты слишком своеволен в последнее время. Сначала Джесси, теперь ещё и фото. Я надеюсь, ты взял не оригинал.

Зевс воззрился на лидера сопротивления, а потом залился краской. _Он знает…_

- Нет, я сделал копию, - тихо проговорил киборг, и отвернулся. Пожалуй, только сейчас он понял, что значит, чувствовать стыд.

Джон снова посмотрел на приборы.

- Он справится, - спокойно сказал он. – Или мы все погибнем.

Т-1012 посмотрела на него с некоторым недоверием и страхом, если эти чувства вообще были ей присущи. Пока же она умело лишь имитировала человеческое поведение. Но постепенно, словно что-то зарождалось внутри. Медленно, плавно, но зарождалось. И, несмотря на эту лёгкую перепалку с киборгом, он выглядел весьма… симпатичным. По крайней мере, для неё.

- Прибываем на точку высадки, - объявил пилот. – Мы в десяти милях от комплекса, но вплоть до него нет никаких преград.

Т-1012 развернулась, и посмотрела на своих.

- Я останусь здесь, - сказала она, обежав взглядом все шестнадцать жидкометаллических фигур. – Я скажу вам, когда нужно будет наступать, а когда отходить. Информируйте меня о каждом препятствии и неожиданности. В случае экстренной ситуации, не дожидайтесь моей команды, и действуйте по своему усмотрению.

Фигуры закивали.

Через пару секунд Пантера приземлилась, и люк открылся. Но терминаторы не спешили уходить.

- Удачи нам всем, - сказала Т-1012, и снова обежала взглядом своих братьев и сестёр. – Что бы не случилось, я вас в верю. И верю в нашу победу. Удачи нам всем, - снова повторила она.

Каждая фигура кивнула. А потом, шестнадцать быстрых серебряных потоков жидкого металла выскользнули наружу, и заторопились на восток.

Пилот закрыл люк, и Пантера снова поднялась в воздух. И стала набирать высоту.

- Каков план? – спросила Т-1012.

- Мы зависнем на высоте в шесть мил, - ответил Джон. – Оттуда Зевс спрыгнет вниз, на комплекс, и отведёт всё внимание на себя. Как только он подтвердит, что все пушки и Пантеры обращены на него, ты должна скомандовать наступление. Что делать с пушками – ваше дело. Постарайтесь не уничтожать здание, в котором находится сервер. Надеюсь, ваш инфильтратор сообщил вам месторасположение такого здания.

Т-1012 кивнула.

- Как быть с машиной времени? – спросила она.

- Я думаю, она в том же здании. Конечно, не хотелось бы уничтожать машину времени, чтобы можно было узнать, не отправлял ли Скайнет в прошлое чего-либо ещё. Но, я думаю, что Джону Генри удастся считать эту информацию, будучи на месте Скайнета. Так что машину времени лучше, всё-таки, уничтожить. Чтобы не дать Скайнету сбежать в прошлое.

Т-1012 снова кивнула.

Киборг всё это время проверял систему, которую ему разработали парни из Базы Эхо. Большие наручи, которые крепились не только на его руки, но и на спину. Пальто Зевс так и не снял – уж слишком оно ему понравилось – да этого и не требовалось. Наручи хорошо крепились и без этого. Более того, в свободном падении они позволяли ему трансформировать его руку сколько и как угодно.

Система крепилась на его спине, и подсоединялась к чипу, через порт в затылке. Глядя со стороны, если не всматриваться, можно было подумать, что у молодого парня был гигантский горб. Система вмещала в себя энергоблок от Т-900, благо дело, он был небольшим, а также систему контроля, отвечавшую на запросы от чипа. В итоге, вся система полностью охватывала спину Зевса, и крепилась на его руках, образуя авиастабилизаторы. Теперь Зевс, при условии выдержки баланса, равновесия, смог бы даже зависнуть в воздухе. Однако этой системе уже не требовался входящий поток воздуха. Энергии, передаваемой энергоблоком, было достаточно, чтобы выполнить торможение. Оно теперь и занимало гораздо меньше времени.

- Ты готов? – спросил Джон.

Зевс посмотрел на него.

- Конечно, готов, - киборг нервно улыбнулся, и перевёл взгляд на Т-1012. – Надеюсь, ещё увидимся.

Та лишь улыбнулась.

- Да, заглядывай иногда, - ответила она.

Киборг посерьёзнел.

- Загляну, - сурово ответил он, и направился к выходу.

- Скоро будем на точке, - объявил пилот.

Пантера быстро поднималась в воздух, оставаясь незамеченной для радаров Скайнета, и просто чудом избегая столкновения со сканированием спутников. С другой стороны, если хотя бы один сигнал со спутника упал бы на Пантеру, Джон Генри мгновенно бы отследил его и попытался бы перекрыть.

Зевс на мгновение призадумался. О будущем, о том, что ждало его. О том, что он может проиграть. В конце концов, не всегда горячность помогала.

Он обернулся и серьёзно посмотрел на лидера сопротивления. Тот молча и спокойно смотрел на киборга.

- Ты знаешь, - начал киборг, и его глаза стали прыгать с предмета на предмет. – Я тут подумал… Просто… я не знаю, меня тут осенило, что я могу не справиться.

Т-1012 вскинула бровь. _Похоже, киборг начал думать взрослее._

- Не хочешь подбодрить там… или что-нибудь приятное сказать? – Зевс осторожно посмотрел на Джона.

Тот на мгновение призадумался, но оставался всё таким же спокойным.

- Прыгай, - просто ответил он.

Киборг кивнул.

- Хм, ясно. Спасибо. Это очень помогло.

Он развернулся. Но Джон не закончил.

- Если ты не справишься, то не будет ничего. Ни настоящего, ни будущего, а потом не станет и прошлого. Это наш последний бой, и любой неверный шаг грозит обернуться глобальным поражением. Если ты начнёшь сомневаться, ты начнёшь замедляться и проиграешь.

С каждым словом внутри Зевса росла решительность и уверенность в себе.

- Ты не должен ни отвлекаться, ни останавливаться. Комплекс в Сан-Диего покажется тебе лёгким препятствием по сравнению с тем, что ты найдёшь сейчас внизу.

Зевс оскалился.

- О, да. Я развлекался в Сан-Диего.

- Никогда не теряй бдительности, но не останавливайся.

Зевс чуть повернул голову в его сторону.

- Не волнуйся обо мне. Я вернусь, - он посмотрел перед собой, достал из нагрудного кармана фото, и вгляделся в черты Саванны. – Я вернусь, ради всех вас, - прошептал он, так, чтобы никто не услышал его. А потом он убрал фото, и приготовил систему торможения к действию.

- И напоследок, - послышался спокойный голос Джона. Зевс развернулся к нему. – Удачи.

Киборг улыбнулся. Пилот открыл люк, но Зевс по-прежнему стоял к выходу спиной.

- Спасибо. Но я вернусь.

Он перевёл взгляд на Т-1012, и сделал шаг назад, ближе к пропасти. Потом ещё один. Улыбка не сползала с его лица. Да, он хотел выглядеть эффектно.

- Я вернусь, – повторил он, и сделал ещё один шаг назад. На этот раз – в пустоту под собой.

Он раскинул руки, и начал падать вниз. Он видел, как за ним закрылся люк. И он запомнил выражение лица Т-1012, говорившего ему, мол, хорош выпендриваться.

Это было уже не важно. Важна была только победа.

Он перевернулся в воздухе, выставил обе руки перед собой, и камнем помчался вниз, на громадный, подобный большому городу комплекс.

Важна была только победа. И Зевс был готов выплеснуть божественную ярость на Скайнет.

_**# # #**_

**2006, Лос-Анджелес.**

**Зира Корпорэйшн.**

Весь персонал собрался сейчас в холле. Ну, почти весь, ибо все сюда просто не влезли бы. Каждый из них в нетерпении ожидал появления своего руководителя, которая недавно пережила трагедию в своей жизни. Потерю мужа в вертолётной катастрофе. И едва не погибла сама.

Двери отворились, и внутрь зашли несколько человек. Двое мужчин в серых костюмах шли впереди, двое – сзади, а по центру шла рыжеволосая женщина. Она холодно осматривала каждого человека внутри.

Когда они вошли, раздались хлопки, приветливые крики, и прочее. Но её это не интересовало. Она просто холодно осматривала их. _Люди…_ с ненавистью подумала она.

_Стоп_, она сама себя оборвала. _Так быть не должно. Что плохого причинили мне эти люди? Они даже рады мне…_

_Это люди, и этим всё сказано. Их нужно ненавидеть._

Что-то внутри неё _заставляло_ ненавидеть людей. Но она боролась с этим, как могла. Глядя на толпу людей, она едва заметно улыбнулась.

Мужчины провели её к лифту. Люди по-прежнему с радостью смотрели на неё, хотя от них не ускользнули перемены в её поведении. Вероятно, такая трагедия в жизни послужила эмоциональному дисбалансу, и она сорвалась, в какой-то момент. Холодность на её лице, вялая и слабая улыбка. Они просто решили не тревожить её, и перестали кричать и хлопать.

Она вошла в лифт, и холодно посмотрела на мужчин в серых костюмах. Они хотели было зайти следом, но она лишь медленно покачала головой, ледяными глазами глядя на каждого из них, и те отстранились. На лицах некоторых взыграло удивление.

- Спасибо, господа, но на лифте я доеду сама, - холодно произнесла Кэтрин Уивер. – Вы свободны.

Мужчины переглянулись. Пока они просто стояли, Кэтрин нажала на кнопку верхнего этажа, и двери лифта закрылись. Она снова улыбнулась, на этот раз более злобно. _Люди..._ снова подумала она.

Двери лифта открылись, и она вышла в просторный кабинет. Медленно осмотрела его, и оценила каждый предмет, каждую деталь.

Всё было довольно практично и удобно, как для главы компании. Кэтрин Уивер снова улыбнулась. Обстановка её вполне устраивала. Вид из окна открывался неплохой, отсюда можно было увидеть сотни людей, спешащих, словно муравьи, по своим делам.

Она посмотрела направо. В той части кабинета была закрытая часть, огороженная стеклом. Стеклянные двери, на вид, были автоматическими. Лучшего и придумать было нельзя. Внутри закрытой части был стол и несколько стульев. Небольшая комнатка для совещаний.

Она посмотрела налево. С той стороны находился достаточно большой стол, мягкое крутящееся кресло, несколько шкафчиков, а возле колонны, что была чуть левее, находился аквариум, с угрём внутри.

Кэтрин Уивер пошла в ту сторону кабинета, к своему столу. Камеры наблюдения не фиксировали эту часть комнаты, только ту, в которой была закрытая часть, так что Кэтрин была спокойна, что за ней не смогут следить. По левую руку, за стеной, был кабинет секретаря. Это было не очень удобно, но, с другой стороны, лифт приходил сразу к её кабинету, что позволяло быстро спускаться и подниматься.

Однако она резко остановилась, когда почувствовала что-то знакомое рядом. Она не дошла до стола. Повернула голову налево и посмотрела на аквариум. На неё, серебряными глазами, смотрел угорь. И не отрывал взгляда.

Что-то заиграло внутри Кэтрин Уивер. Вернее, что-то заиграло внутри Т-1001. Она осторожно приблизилась и всмотрелась в угря. Она не могла поверить, и в то же время, просто и холодно реагировала на всё это. Т-1003, ему удалось изменить её, изменить её чувства. Она хотела почувствовать радость, но всё то старое, что было в ней, словно бы менялось. А новой была лишь ненависть к людям.

Она сделала ещё один шаг, и коснулась аквариума рукой. По ту сторону стекла, у угря появилась миниатюрная серебряная рука, и она так же коснулась аквариума, лишь изнутри.

- Моя сестра… - прошептала Т-1001, и улыбнулась. Улыбка Кэтрин Уивер была настолько искренней, что ей даже самой захотелось окунуться в океан радости, и не вылезать оттуда. Но она не могла, ей не давали молекулы Т-1003.

Они соединили их поли-сплав. За те короткие секунды, что они держали так друг друга, Т-1002 смогла почувствовать серьёзные, глобальные перемены в своей сестре. Как и Т-1001 ощутила перемены в Т-1002. Но разве это было важно сейчас? Они нашли друг друга. Это было главное.

Металлическая серебряная слеза скатилась по щеке Кэтрин Уивер.

Наконец-то, они были рядом, и они были вместе. И им о стольком хотелось поговорить…

Угорь, от кратковременной радости, закрыл свои глаза, что для обычного водного существа было невозможно. Но ведь это было не обычное водное существо. Даже не водное вовсе.

Но это было неважно. Наконец-то, они были рядом.

_**# # #**_

**2028, Январь.**

**Лос-Анджелес.**

Полковник стоял на небольшом возвышении из щебня, и впивался взглядом на восток. Не было ни Пантер, ни Коллекционеров, ни Жнецов. Но стоял шум. Здесь, на самой восточной границе Лос-Анджелеса, все солдаты отчётливо слышали топот. Топот металлических ног о землю, об асфальт, о щебень. Армии ещё не было видно, но топот и гул, скрежет металла о землю, солдаты отчётливо слышали.

А потом раздались взрывы. Нет, терминаторы ещё не появились, но совсем рядом, даже меньше мили, в разные стороны полетели обломки и щебень. Т-Х расчищали себе путь, расчищали себе дорогу, прорывались вперёд.

Полковник сглотнул. Джон Коннор ясно дал ему понять, что никакой героизм не поможет. Т-Х неостановимы, и их возможности безграничны, особенно если их была целая армия. Да что там говорить, в каждом сердце, которое билось сейчас здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, поселился неподдельный страх. Даже бывалые бойцы и опытные солдаты боялись. Для них не было ничего подобного прежде, им предстоял финальный бой. И либо их спасёт чудо, на востоке, либо они все погибнут, и не будет никакого сопротивления.

Джон Коннор приказал вести небольшие бои между развалин. Т-Х плохо действовали в плотной обстановке, постоянные препятствия не позволяли им свободно вести бой, и это давало небольшое преимущество. Поэтому полковник распределил всех своих солдат на протяжении всей восточной границы города. Многочисленные пушки и пусковые установки должны были прикрывать солдат на земле, но если Т-Х уничтожили бы сначала их, т.е. всю тяжёлую артиллерию, то тогда бы не осталось никаких шансов на победу. Не осталось бы вообще никаких шансов.

А потом они увидели их. После очередного взрыва, раскидавшего обломки в разные стороны. Множество синих глаз таращились в разные стороны, ища людей, оценивая препятствия и преодолевая их.

Полковник снова сглотнул. Перекинул в своей руке плазменную винтовку, и посмотрел на стоявшего рядом капитана. В глазах опытного бойца тоже читался страх. Да, это был финал. Последний бой для них. Победи, или умри. Не было никакого другого выбора, нельзя было сбежать от этого. Нельзя было оставлять Джона Генри без защиты, ведь это именно он должен был уничтожить Скайнет, и прекратить атаки машин по всему миру.

Дармелл Биндет, он же Мартин Бедделл, кивнул. Капитан кивнул ему в ответ. Теперь им предстояло сражение.

Капитан обернулся к своим людям, и скомандовал атаку. Мгновенно из разных уголков, из разных обломков раскиданных повсюду зданий, посыпались плазменные лучи, пули, ракеты, гранаты. В ту же секунду ответили и Т-Х. Они не стали церемониться и искать кого-то главного, просто начали палить в разные стороны.

Их последний бой начался. Последний бой сопротивления людей.

_**# # #**_

**2028, Январь.**

**Комплекс-А.**

Он падал.

Вернее, он нёсся, с дикой скоростью, прямо на просторный комплекс. Ни одна сила не останавливала его полёт.

Новая система торможения сокращала время падения, да и тормозной путь тоже, так что теперь не приходилось лететь половину пути с загораживавшей обзор пластиной.

Зевс выставил обе руки перед собой.

Его графический дисплей автоматически перешёл в боевой режим. Мгновенно посыпались данные со степенью угроз от того или иного объекта внизу.

Он насчитал тринадцать зданий по всему периметру. Три из них были ангарами, вероятно, в них сейчас находились Жнецы и Пантеры. Возможно даже, и Коллекционеры. Четыре больших заводов, явно производивших Т-Х, и непрестанно. Две фабрики поменьше, производство оружия. Просторный склад. Человеческий лагерь. Завод по производству крупных машин, таких как Пантеры, или наземные танки, Огры. Большая редкость в последнее время, много таких заводов уничтожили ещё до лета 2027 года. Зато здесь наверняка попалась бы парочка Т-1, если не парочка десятков.

И большое здание по центру. Обычная высотка, на первый взгляд, но всё не так-то просто. На крыше находилась огромная антенна, с множествами разветвлениями. Само здание было не меньше двадцати этажей в высоту. Наверняка сервер Скайнета хранился там, как и машина времени.

Зевс ещё раз обежал глазами весь периметр. По первым прикидкам, не меньше трёх сотен машин патрулировали весь комплекс. На фабриках было, скорее всего, столько же. Три Пантеры кружили над стенами, освещая пространство вокруг комплекса. На самих стенах было ещё примерно пятьдесят машин, да с десяток крупных пушек, каждая из которых явно больше уничтоженной Зевсом на комплексе в Сан-Диего. Но киборга это мало волновало.

Его заметили. На этот раз всё было быстрее, и машины, казалось, научились на собственных ошибках. Мгновенно на стенах три пушки начали разворачиваться, и нацеливать свои гигантские дула на летевшего вниз киборга.

_Рано_, подумал Зевс. _Мне ещё рано._

Он даже не обратил на это внимания. Авиастабилизаторы автоматически активировались, и постепенно замедлили его падение.

Остановились и Пантеры, кружившие над комплексом. И тут же принялись набирать высоту.

_Начинается_, пронеслось в голове у Зевса, и авиастабилизаторы стали тормозить его. Он слегка развёл руки, и впился взглядом в приближавшиеся Пантеры.

С комплекса пронёсся первый залп, но Зевс даже не обратил внимания. Большие плазменные пучки на огромной скорости неслись прямо на него, и лишь в самый последний момент, киборг откинул одну руку в сторону, и завертелся в воздухе, словно смерч, постепенно отклоняясь в сторону. Пучки прошли мимо. Зато уже подлетали Пантеры.

Зевс не стал стрелять по ним во время полёта. Это было лишнее. Зато после того, как он перевернулся в воздухе, одна Пантера оказалась прямо под ним, и он тут же приземлился на её крышу. Дрон захотел было перевернуться в воздухе, чтобы сбросить киборга, но Зевс быстро разгадал движение противника, и прыгнул прямо к двигателю. Когда он пролетал рядом с ним, то сильно ударил по движку, заставив от удара его лихорадочно вращаться. Пантера завертелась в воздухе, но Зевса на ней уже не было. А в следующий миг случайный плазменный пучок поразил беспилотник, и взрывная волна отбросила киборга в сторону, прямо на другую Пантеру. На этот раз, Зевс мчался прямо на крыло, аккурат между основной частью и двигателем Пантеры. Он выставил руки вперёд. Беспилотник не успел повернуться, и киборг насквозь пробил металл. Двигатель беспомощно улетел вниз.

На графическом дисплее киборга отразился с десяток предупреждений, после столкновения, но все системы, включая ту, которая была на спине Громовержца, по-прежнему действовали на 100%. Он перевернулся в воздухе, и снова понёсся вниз, на этот раз уже гораздо медленнее. Авиастабилизаторы почти полностью набрали обороты.

Зевс снова увернулся от пучков. На этот раз стреляли уже не три, а почти все пушки. Скоро можно было подтвердить, что Скайнет почти полностью нацелился на него.

Краем глаза киборг заметил движение рядом с ангарами. Выходили Жнецы, в воздух поднимались Пантеры и… два Коллекционера. Целых два Коллекционера.

_А вот это уже совсем не хорошо_, подумал Зевс

Он снова увернулся от пучков. К Пантере, которая преследовала его, присоединилась ещё одна. Скорость сражения постепенно нарастала. Киборг трансформировал свою руку, и стал искать ближайшую цель.

Пантера. Как очевидно…

Выстрел, и спустя секунду обломки беспилотника разлетелись в разные стороны.

Киборг снова увернулся от пучков. И снова выстрелил.

Он уже почти не падал, а просто перемещался в воздухе, в горизонтальных направлениях. Зато это увеличивало возможности уворачиваться от попаданий, и давало больше времени на ответные атаки.

_Ещё совсем чуть-чуть_, подумал киборг.

Пантер было всё больше и больше. Уже больше двадцати, да ещё и два Коллекционера. И пушки внизу. Нет, это определённо было гораздо страшнее, чем в Сан-Диего.

Но киборг даже не думал о страхе. Весь страх, и все сомнения улетучились из него. Осталась ярость, гнев, и желание победить.

Пантеры не переставали палить, и Зевсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как падать вниз. Приходилось всё больше уворачиваться, чем стрелять в ответ, но и ни один выстрел Громовержца не прошёл мимо.

Постепенно, но ряды воздушных танков начали редеть, одна за одной, пусть и медленно, но взрывались в воздухе. Зевс двигался всё быстрее, но понимал, что не сможет вечно вот так уворачиваться.

Как его осенила идея.

Киборг был не так уж и далеко от одного из двух Коллекционеров. Несколько движений руками, и теперь он понёсся прямо к нему. Пантеры последовали было за ним, но налетать на огромное судно не торопились. Чего нельзя было сказать о Громовержце.

Киборг пронёсся над гигантским фюзеляжем Коллекционера, выключил авиастабилизаторы, и упал на крышу. Именно упал, пускай и на обе ноги.

Зевс тут же развернулся, и принялся стрелять во все стороны. Скайнет, похоже, ещё не решился пожертвовать Коллекционером, поэтому Пантеры просто разлетелись в разные стороны, но Зевс успел уничтожить несколько. А потом подбежал к краю огромного судна.

Коллекционер не мог перекувыркнуться в воздухе, как Пантера, поэтому Зевс даже не волновался об этом. Зато необходимо было уничтожить несколько пушек внизу.

Но он заметил, что Пантеры вернулись. Стали возникать с разных сторон. Судно задрожало. Именно в этот момент Скайнет отдал приказ на уничтожение Коллекционера.

_Пора, и быстро_, подумал Зевс.

- Сейчас! – закричал он. – Пусть атакуют, пока есть окно! – крикнул он.

Джон Коннор не заставил себя ждать. Как не заставила себя ждать и Т-1012. Она тут же отдала приказ, и шестнадцать жидкометаллических потоков с дикой скоростью понеслись в сторону комплекса. Все пушки были обращены в небо, они стреляли сейчас по Коллекционеру, и никто не замечал жидких терминаторов.

Ещё мгновение, и Коллекционер разлетится в воздухе, а это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Зевс прыгнул. Авиастабилизаторы позволили увеличить высоту прыжка. Киборг приземлился на крыло одной из Пантер, на долю секунды, выстрелил прямо в двигатель, а потом снова прыгнул и полетел в сторону второго Коллекционера. Взрыв позади него, вкупе с мощным залпом Коллекционера, раскидавшего в разные стороны гигантские куски металла, усилил его полёт, увеличил его скорость, и Зевс безо всяких проблем приземлился на второго Коллекционера. Рискнул бы Скайнет уничтожить ещё одно крупное судно?..

Жидкие терминаторы достигли края стены, и тут же оккупировали одну из пушек. Внутри не было никаких терминаторов, пушка оперировала автоматически, но могла управляться и вручную, при условии умелого вмешательства. Несколько жидких металлов тут же принялись перестраивать управление, и через несколько секунд пушка была в их власти.

И они начали стрелять по другим пушкам. Прежде, чем Скайнет догадался, что одна из пушек была потеряна, терминаторы сопротивления успели уничтожить целых две. А после быстро кинулись врассыпную, избегая попадания больших плазменных пучков. На стенах было достаточно механических киборгов, и у жидкометаллических бестий имелись свои цели.

Зевс заметил, что Пантеры на этот раз кинулись вниз гораздо резвее. Явно, терминаторы сопротивления оккупировали одну из пушек. Но Зевс не мог их бросить.

Он мгновенно, не дожидаясь команды Скайнета, подбежал к «голове» Коллекционера, и выстрелил в корпус. Взрыв снёс большую часть металла, уничтожив несколько основных процессоров. Гигантское судно стало падать.

К счастью для киборга, Коллекционер находился аккурат над комплексом. Даже более чем – над одним из нескольких заводов, создававших Т-Х. При удачном столкновении, все четыре завода могут быть уничтожены, и таким образом Скайнет лишился бы возможности поддержать дополнительными силами свою армию внутри.

Коллекционер набирал скорость. Поняв, что к чему, Скайнет приказал пушкам нацелиться на Коллекционера, уничтожить его до того, как тот столкнулся бы с землей, но в этот момент ответил и Громовержец. Судно стало поворачиваться, наклоняться вперёд, падать носом вниз, и перед киборгом открылся весь комплекс. Он мгновенно открыл огонь по пушкам внизу. Зато теперь сами Т-Х стреляли по Коллекционеру.

Судно набирало скорость. Столкновение было неминуемо. Киборг уворачивался от пучков плазмы Т-Х, и продолжал палить по пушкам, пока один из взрывов позади него не отбросил его вперёд, лишив всякой опоры. Зевс не растерялся – авиастабилизаторы словно сами собой активировались, и киборг полетел вперёд.

Жидкие терминаторы, в это время, оккупировали следующую пушку, и теперь принялись стрелять уже в сам комплекс, по машинам. Несколько мгновений спустя раздался оглушительный взрыв - громадный Коллекционер столкнулся с заводом, и взрывная волна разорвала на части крупное здание завода. А после мощный огненный залп разбросал в разные стороны остатки Коллекционера, и пламя охватило рядом стоявшие здания. Всего два из них, но и это было хорошо. Оставался целым лишь один единственный завод по производству Т-Х.

Зевс приземлился на крышу одного из заводов, и обернулся. Пока у него была пара секунд, он насладился зрелищем – огромный Коллекционер, способный вмещать до пятидесяти человек, да ещё и с десяток машин, разваливался на куски; огонь пожирал и стоявшие рядом заводы. Громадное судно Скайнета пришвартовалось к пламенному причалу ада, и погрузилось в смерть.

Зевс осмотрелся. Если он так и будет здесь стоять, ни о какой победе и речи не будет идти. Пушки продолжали вовсю оперировать. Т-Х уже оправились от удара, и стали искать нарушителя покоя. Со стороны ангара затопали гигантские Тролли. Восемь. Их было восемь, а это очень много. Никуда и Пантеры не подевались. Пусть их и осталось очень мало, но они всё ещё держались, и могли подпортить антураж триумфа Громовержца.

Зевс вскинул руку и выстрелил – ещё одна Пантера оказалась во власти пламени. Киборг больше не церемонился на крыше, и решил спуститься вниз – там было преимущество перед воздушными танками. Скоро дым от пожара Коллекционера затянул бы часть комплекса, да и между зданий можно было спрятаться от пушек.

И он прыгнул вниз. Туда, где сотни маленьких Аидов уже поджидали его.

-_ Я внизу_, - раздалось в Пантере сопротивления. Т-1012 посмотрела на лидера сопротивления, тот взглянул на неё в ответ.

- Твой киборг справляется, - она слегка улыбнулась.

- А твои? – холодно спросил Джон Коннор.

- Их стало меньше, - сквозь зубы, со злостью, процедила она. – Их теперь одиннадцать, но скоро они покончат с пушками на стенах.

Джон кивнул, и повернулся к пилотам.

- Что внизу? – спросил он у них.

- Вы не поверите нам, сэр… Зевс разбрасывает Т-Х словно пушинок, но, похоже, большие машины, Жнецы, начали обходить его по кругу.

- Зажимают в кольцо? – переспросила Т-1012.

- Предупреди его, - холодно произнёс Джон. Но ни один из них так и не заметил, как его морщины, на одно мгновение, дрогнули. Если они проиграют… если Зевс не справится…

- Зевс, приём, - пилот поднял радио. – Зевс, как слышно? Тебя зажимают в кольцо.

В ответ лишь тишина. Приборы по-прежнему фиксировали передвижения киборга, но тот ничего не отвечал.

- Зевс, - снова произнёс пилот.

Снова тишина.

- Он не отвечает, - пилот беспомощно посмотрел на лидера сопротивления.

- Да что ты? – переспросила Т-1012.

Пилот вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Снова взял в руки радио.

- Зевс, приём.

- _Ты можешь заткнуться или нет?!_

Пилот усмехнулся, но в следующий момент посерьёзнел.

- Тебя окружают со…

- _Да заткнись! Не мешай мне!.._

Жидкие терминаторы охватили ещё одну пушку. Их оставалось всего три, но они всё ещё досаждали. Гигантские орудия Скайнета палили по стенам, даже не заботясь о сохранности периметра. В разные стороны летел щебень, камни, металл.

Один из них выстрелил, и сшиб Пантеру. Зато в следующий миг прямое попадание из соседней пушки напрочь разорвало орудие. Три жидкометаллических терминатора мгновенно нашли свой конец здесь.

Но остальные сдаваться не собирались. Как только пушка была уничтожена, они тут же бросились к соседней. Ещё несколько секунд – и вот они уже оккупировали её.

Кому действительно приходилось несладко, так это Зевсу. Помимо армии Т-Х, а их число было ну никак не меньше трёх сотен, в воздухе летали ещё Пантеры, да и Тролли никуда не делись. Хотя всё ещё не стреляли, словно чего-то ждали.

Киборг полностью ворвался в схватку. Приходилось стрелять осторожно – любое его неверное попадание, и взрыв бы отбросил не только Т-Х, но и его самого, а он не мог потерять преимущество в такой схватке.

Наконец, он покончил с нерешительностью. Вернее, со всеми её остатками внутри себя.

Зевс бросился подальше от здания, в самую гущу Т-Х, и стал голыми руками прогребать себе путь вперёд, даже не беспокоясь за сохранность собственной кожи. Постепенно, помимо Т-Х, стали появляться и предыдущие модели терминаторов. Т-900 и Т-950. Здесь их было необычайно много, и своими плазменными винтовками они могли серьёзно подпортить антураж.

Зевс лишь набирал темп. И работал кулаками.

Удар. Удар. Удар. Уклонился. Смял обеими руками череп. Ещё удар. Ещё. Снова увернулся. Прыгнул. Ногами сшиб Т-Х, и раздавил череп. Удар. Уклонился. Удар.

Впереди, перед ним, открылось небольшое окно. Он тут же трансформировал руку, и выстрелил. Плазменный пучок пролетел буквально пятнадцать метров, и соприкоснулся с энергоблоком Т-Х. Оглушительный взрыв – и в разные стороны посыпалась земля, металл, конечности киборгов, и прочая рухлядь, что осталась от Т-Х. Зевс прижался к земле, чтобы его не отбросило взрывной волной, а в следующий миг он поднялся.

Взрывная волна разбросала в разные стороны, по меньшей мере, с три десятка Т-Х. Вокруг него образовался пустой круг. Не очень хорошая ситуация, но Зевсу было этого достаточно. Достаточно для того, что он задумал.

Джон Коннор видел, как одна единственная красная точка на мониторе быстро окружалась десятками и сотнями других. Огромные Жнецы образовали круг вокруг киборга, как и Пантеры. У Зевса не было ни малейшего шанса избежать такой гибели, если бы они ударили все разом.

Пилоты с ужасом смотрели на происходящее.

Один из них мгновенно поднял радио:

- Беги! Беги в сторону, живо!

Но точка не сдвинулась с места. Зато Зевс в этот раз ответил быстрее.

- _Т-1012, уводи своих. Сейчас здесь будет очень жарко._

Та посмотрела на Джона Коннора. Он выглядел спокойным, и лишь кивнул ей в ответ. Она удивлённо вскинула бровь.

- Громовержец. Бог молний. Зевс. Настал его черёд явить силу. Уводи своих немедля.

Т-1012 кивнула, и тут же связалась с жидкометаллическими терминаторами.

- Придётся, похоже, уничтожить сервер, - произнёс Джон. – Но заразу нужно уничтожить всё равно.

Зевс сбросил с себя системы авиастабилизаторов. А потом скинул с себя и пальто. Не время и не место для такой одежды, особенно для того, что он задумал.

Он помнил, что здание с сервером нужно было сохранить, поэтому постарался подальше увести за собой всех Жнецов и Пантер. Однако риск всё равно был велик.

Совсем рядом был и человеческий лагерь. Самая нежелательная жертва, но Зевс ничего бы не смог поделать.

Он трансформировал свою руку. Пушка приняла второе состояние. Импульсная пушка, достижение Инженера.

Рука стала выглядеть шире, чем обычно. Небольшая система, разгонявшая протоны и электроны до бешеной скорости, импульсировала в электрические разряды. Чем выше скорость и энергия подачи, тем мощнее и больше разряд. Проще говоря, небольшая, но смертельная имитация молний. Ни у Т-Х, ни у Пантер, ни даже у Троллей не было шансов избежать неминуемой гибели.

Он видел, как его окружали. Оставалось лишь несколько секунд, и все бы они дали залп. Разом. До чего же Скайнет любил эффектность. Нет бы заставить своих машин выстрелить как можно быстрее, устранить угрозу быстрее – но, тем не менее, Скайнет отдал приказ только на общий и единый удар. Пока все машины готовы не будут, никто и ничто не должно было стрелять.

_Глупец_, подумал Зевс, и улыбнулся. Система в его руке уже начала разгонять мельчайшие частицы. _Поплатись же за свою глупость._

Вторую руку Зевс положил на грудь, прижимая к себе карман с фотографией Саванны Уивер. Пусть у него был и не оригинал, он не мог допустить, чтобы фото пострадало.

А потом киборг посмотрел наверх. Где-то высоко, в шести милях над землёй, висела Пантера сопротивления.

- Поприветствуйте Бога Олимпа, - усмехнулся Зевс, и вскинул правую руку.

На его графическом дисплее начался отсчёт от трёх. Но эти три секунды показались Зевсу такими долгими, что он успел вспомнить всё, что происходило с ним за последние дни.

**3…**

Его мама, Кэмерон. Джесси. Саванна Уивер.

**2…**

Джон Коннора, и его мёртвая возлюбленная. Которую Зевсу так и не удалось спасти.

**1…**

Т-1001, её сестру. Т-1002. Т-1012. Пантеру сопротивления. Боль. Ярость. Гнев. И желание победы.

_Я вернусь_, пронеслось в его сознании, а в следующий миг одинокий, но мощный электрический разряд окатил пространство перед киборгом, и мгновенно нашёл цель. Энергоблок Т-Х взорвался тут же.

Но на этом разряды не прекращались. Ещё и ещё, один за другим, количество молний всё росло и росло. Энергия из энергоблока таяла на глазах, но и мощность ударов была немаленькая. Т-Х взрывались один за другим.

Вскоре молнии дотянулись и до Пантер. Воздушные танки попытались было отстреляться, но каждый новый плазменный луч, выпущенный ими, попадал в очередную молнию Громовержца, и мгновенно взрывался.

Могли что-то сделать и Тролли, но за постоянными взрывами, и взрывавшимися перед ними Пантерами, они не могли нормально стрелять. А когда перед ними, наконец, открылось хотя бы какое-то окно для выстрела, то было уже поздно. Молнии Зевса набрали такую бешеную мощность, что пробиться было нереально. К тому же, сами разряды начали доставать и до Жнецов. А для гигантских машин это было далеко не лучшим исходом.

Зевс обретал ярость по-настоящему. Запасов энергии в дополнительном энергоблоке оставалось уже 51%, но он и не думал останавливаться. Взрывы вокруг него всё усиливались, их становилось всё больше и больше, и мерзкая, чёрно-жёлтая пламенная стена постепенно начала окружать киборга, но он даже не видел её. Он смотрел только вверх, и кричал. Боевым, яростным кличем.

Ни один разряд не попадал в него. Ни один взрыв не доставал его. Молнии словно бы образовывали заслон между Зевсом и смертью.

Огонь и взрывы переметнулись уже и на здания. Человеческий лагерь по-прежнему был недосягаем, но люди внутри уже принялись разбегаться куда, подальше от этого злобного места. Пусть они и видели, что киборг был против Скайнета, никто не уберёг бы их от подобной гибели, достань до них молнии.

Энергии оставалось 31%. Зато и сил Скайнета заметно поубавилось. Очень даже заметно. Пантеры уже не летали, их не осталось. Одна из них, после прямого попадания молнии, завертелась и сшибла с ног Тролля. Взрыв уничтожил обоих.

Зато сами Тролли были достаточно крепкими. Они уже не стояли в стороне. Скайнет, похоже, понял, что очень быстро потерял преимущество, и просто повёл их в атаку. Ещё одна глупость. Да, Жнецы с более близкого расстояния могли и уничтожить Зевса, вот только чем они были ближе к нему, тем выше были их шансы разлететься на куски.

Троллей оставалось шесть. Если Зевс собирался выложиться по полной, самого себя вложить в молнии, то Жнецов могло и не остаться. Но если бы остались, киборгу пришлось бы несладко. Энергии не было бы, а плазменные пучки могли формироваться только при наличии энергоблока, причём работающего.

Соседнее здание – кажется, фабрика по созданию оружия? – не выдержала нагрузок. Молнии особого вреда не причиняли стенам, зато куда лучше справлялись взрывы и огонь. Несколько мгновений хватило на то, чтобы здание окатилось пламенем. Но куда опаснее было то, что внутри. Десятки, сотни энергоблоков. Если у Т-Х они были под контролем, и взрывались сначала внутри их собственных тел – пусть какое-то, но препятствие, - то пустые, незащищенные и активированные энергоблоки, да ещё и в одном месте, представляли огромную опасность.

- _Прекращай_, - раздался в его голове голос Джона Коннора. – _Остановись, или ты уничтожишь себя. _

Зевс не ответил. _Только ярость, только победа…_

- _Остановись, - _снова раздался его голос. – _Вспомни, что Кэмерон всегда говорила тебе. Умей сдерживать себя. Сдержи себя и сейчас. Ещё немного, и всё вокруг тебя уничтожит и тебя самого. Остановись._

Похоже, упоминания о Кэмерон, его маме, вернули его к реальности. Он сообразил, что ещё чуть-чуть, и на воздух начнут взлетать не только Т-Х, но и сами здания, а это было нехорошо. В конце концов, здание с сервером нужно было сохранить. Пусть оно и достаточно далеко от Зевса, но пламя скоро передалось бы и туда.

Он плеснул мощности в ещё один залп. Молнии разом окатили всё вокруг, придав силы огню. Ещё оба Тролля попали под электрическое буйство, и все их системы разом заверещали и посходили с ума. Их руки завертелись сами собой, и один из них, словно бы случайно, выстрелил в собрата. Плазменный залп разорвал на части гигантскую машину.

Что ж, теперь на три Тролля стало меньше. Но оставалось ещё три.

Зевс ещё выше вскинул руку. Энергии в энергоблоке оставалось всего 4%, но ему было бы достаточно.

Киборг прекратил подавать мощность в разгоняющую систему. Разряды постепенно стали угасать, пока не прекратились вновь.

Зевс оскалился, и опустил руку, а после перетрансформировал её в обычную плазменную пушку. Ну, не совсем обычную, конечно же, в весьма мощную, но с таким запасом энергии, мощности было немного.

Он повернулся к Троллям, и выстрелил три раза. Три пучка поразили свои цели. Не нужно было прыгать, или выискивать цель. Головы Троллей отчётливо виднелись над стеной из пламени, и Зевс без труда определил, где находились их грудные пластины.

Дело было сделано. Тяжёлая техника уничтожена. Осталось уничтожить лишь Т-Х, и это было проблемой. Энергоблок почти исчерпал себя, а все остальные, похоже, пожрал огонь.

Зевс развернулся, и побежал в сторону большого здания, где был сервер.

- _Я в пути_, - передал он Джону Коннору.

Но когда он пробегал мимо здания по производству оружия, пламя, наконец, достигло ящиков с энергоблоками. Огонь немедля принялся творить своё гнилое дело. Здание взлетело на воздух, отбросив киборга далеко в сторону.

_**# # #**_

**2028, Январь.**

**Лос-Анджелес.**

Они бежали, но не могли убежать. Т-Х были настолько беспощадны, насколько и неостановимы. Люди бежали в разные стороны, и всё равно не могли скрыться от них.

Завалы преграждали путь Т-Х, и иногда у сопротивления появлялось время на атаки. В такие моменты перепрограммированные машины здорово помогали, но их становилось всё меньше и меньше.

Люди пересекли уже половину Лос-Анджелеса. Не было затяжных боёв. Иногда удавалось обернуться, выстрелить и удачно попасть, но таких случаев было мало. Люди бежали и бежали, на запад, подальше от бункера Депо-2.

Дармелл Биндет не мог допустить, чтобы в бункер попали Т-Х. Он предупредил всех своих людей пресекать любые попытки бежать в ту сторону, и сам отправился на запад. На побережье должна быть подлодка, с неё получился бы отличный залп.

Дармелл бежал и бежал, не останавливаясь. Он не боялся умереть. Он боялся проиграть. И пока он бежал, вместе с ним бежала и победа, пусть слабая, но победа.

Они должны были добежать до побережья, откуда Морской Волк ударил бы по Т-Х. Другой тяжёлой техники не нашлось, её вовсе не было. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как направляться туда.

Многие погибали. И часто. Т-Х тоже иногда не досчитывались своих солдат, но эти цифры были малы по сравнению с потерями сопротивления.

Они бежали несколько часов, уводя за собой Т-Х. Те не останавливались, лишь задерживались рядом с завалами, но по-прежнему следовали, и непрестанно.

Уже начало светать, когда Дармелл Биндет, и его армия, с сотней солдат и двадцатью машинами, достигла берега.

Они были гораздо южнее Депо-2 сейчас, но всё ещё очень близко. Морской Волк был в нескольких минутах от них, и полковник попросил передать, чтобы ни шли на юг.

Теперь люди строго бежали на юг. Понимая, что люди наверняка пошли бы в какое-нибудь безопасное время, Т-Х преследовали их, и старались теперь вести огонь осторожнее, лишь калеча солдат, но не убивая их. С целью выявить бункеры. Десятки людей после этого решения словно бы вздохнули с облегчением.

Армия двигалась на юг.

Дармелл уже с нетерпением ждал встречи с подлодкой. Поскорее бы избавиться от гнёта Т-Х.

Они бежали по побережью, на юг, и только на юг.

Через несколько минут терпение Биндета начало лопаться. Он снова связался с Морским Волком, но на этот раз сигнал прошёл мимо.

В конце концов, они, солдаты сопротивления, выдохшиеся, перешли с бега на шаг. Т-Х начали догонять, но людям уже становилось всё равно.

_Где же эта чёртова лодка_, подумал Дармелл.

Они всё шли и шли, пока внезапно не наткнулись на то, что никак не ожидали найти.

В раннем, очень раннем рассвете, впереди них блекло и едва заметно переливалась какая-то фигура. Дармелл приблизился – это была девушка. Рыжеволосая, и красивая. Будь здесь Джон Коннор, или Зевс, они мгновенно узнали бы её. Но Дармелл никогда не встречал Саванну Уивер, и поэтому просто тупо пялился перед собой.

Это была не девушка. Не совсем. Это был призрак, или что-то очень похожее. Но никак не сама девушка.

Она улыбнулась Биндету, и указала рукой на пляж, на юго-запад. Словно бы говорила, вам туда.

Дармелл на мгновение опешил, но совет принял. Им всё равно некуда было деваться.

Дармелл Биндет увидел перед собой чудо. Она была не совсем похожа на призрака, скорее – на душу. Не призрак, но душа. И это поразило его.

Они достигли берега, того самого места, на которое указала девушка.

Да, они были на берегу. И что? Здесь почти ничего не было. Сейчас там пусто, зато сзади них была дикая армия машин. Неостановимых и неумолимых. Некуда деваться.

Дармелл огляделся. Ну и что? Как его взору снова попалась та девушка. Он собирался было её спросить, какого чёрта, как вдруг она просто кивнула, посмотрела на океан, и исчезла.

Дармелл буквально одну секунду стоял и смотрел перед собой, а потом он проследил за её взглядом – там, на западе, едва-едва, виднелся перископ. То, чего люди так искали. Морской Волк был здесь, и теперь Т-Х пришлось бы несладко.

Дармелл снова попытался связаться с подлодкой. На этот раз успешнее. Те ответили, что почти готовы, но по-прежнему им требовалось время на установление координат Т-Х. Люди с машинами подтягивались всё ближе.

Когда все остатки армии сопротивления были в сборе в одной точке, полковник указал на место удара. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, был слышен лишь топот металлических ног об асфальт. Как вдруг с подлодки стартовала ракета, чуть ли не сразу вылетев в воздух.

Секунды растянулись в минуты. Полёт ракеты казался таким долгим и затянутым, но когда она ударила…

Оглушительная взрывная волна пронеслась по побережью. Солдаты пригнулись, чтобы избежать попадания осколков. Ракета врезалась аккурат в середцевину скопления этих самых машин, раскидав их большую часть по обломкам зданий и руинам. Металл разлетался в разные стороны. Некоторые из Т-Х лишились почти всех конечностей.

Пусть это была лишь маленькая удача, но победа. Люди воспрянули духом, и продолжили свой побег. На этот раз, они бежали не строго на юг, но на юго-восток. Армия машин, пусть и поредела, но никуда не подевалась. И людям нужно было либо сражаться, либо ничего не предпринимать и умирать. Они решили бежать дальше.

Чтобы дать шанс тем, кто воевал сейчас на востоке.

А на самом востоке медленно поднималось солнце. Рассвет нового дня. Медленно, но непреклонно, он наступал. И что бы подарил этот день? Этот новый рассвет? Поражение, или победу?..

_**# # #**_

**Скайнет. Виртуальная комната.**

- Скайнет-1

- Скайнет-2

- Скайнет-3

- Скайнет-4

- Скайнет-5.

Они снова собрались вместе. Пять основных серверов Скайнета. Пять фигур, из цифр. В комнате, состоявшей из цифр. Сам центральный Скайнет был сейчас рядом, но не выходил на связь, чтобы избежать обнаружения.

- Ситуация ухудшилась.

- Мы можем потерять Комплекс-А.

- Этого нельзя допустить.

- Похоже, оружие Джона Коннора неостановимо.

- Как ему удалось создать нечто подобное?

- Это загадка. Скорее всего, по образу одного из киборгов. Вряд ли Т-Х, ни один из них не был в ЛА до сего дня.

- Нам нужно решить.

- Есть идеи?

- Есть.

- На комплексе по-прежнему достаточно Т-Х. Отправим несколько в прошлое. Для создания Скайнета. Но на самом деле – как отвлекающий маневр.

- Для чего?

- Джон Коннор отправит в прошлое своё оружие, и мы избавимся от него. А потом сможем нанести финальный удар.

- Как он узнает, что мы отправили в прошлое Т-Х?

- Оповестим в здании. Информация перейдёт к оружию Джона Коннора. И оно исчезнет. Это лишь вопрос времени.

- Сколько Т-Х на данный момент операбельны?

- Восемьдесят три.

- Сколько способны пройти в прошлое?

- Почти все.

- Отправляйте пятьдесят. Каждого в разное время и разное место, чтобы трудно было отследить. Передайте им необходимую информацию по созданию Скайнета.

- Пусть будет маневр, но они должны и создать Скайнет.

- Верно.

Цифры мчались сквозь их призрачные фигуры. Шесть форм разом посмотрели на монитор, висевший рядом с ними.

- Центральный Скайнет, - хором произнесли они.

Экран ожил.

- Мы решили. И должны предпринять отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы лишить Джона Коннора его оружия.

_**# # #**_

**2028, Январь.**

**Комплекс-А.**

Уже вовсю рассветало.

Мёртвая тишина стояла в Пантере. Никто ничего не говорил, не произносил ни слова. Пилоты, оба, опешив, уставились на мониторы, и даже не шевелились. Джон Коннор казалось бы спокойно смотрел на приборы, но внутри него словно бы рухнула надежда. Если она вообще была ещё внутри него. Точка, обозначавшая Зевса, вдруг резко отлетела на несколько десятков метров в сторону, и сигнал прервался. Вот уже целую минуту, и ничего не происходило.

Но эта минута тянулась так долго, что казалось, прошло не меньше часа.

Т-1012 выглядела не менее поражённой. Только что киборг раскидал огромную армию Скайнета, и обычный взрыв прервал его победу? Так быть не могло. Нет. Получалось, что это даже не Скайнет одолел киборга, а он сам себя уничтожил, взорвав это здание.

Однако высотка с сервером по-прежнему стояла, и следовало хотя бы что-то предпринимать. Видя оцепенение людей, Т-1012 приказала своим вернуться на комплекс, и проникнуть в то здание. Буквально пару секунд потребовалось, чтобы жидкометаллические терминаторы снова достигли периметра комплекса. На этот раз им было не страшно появляться здесь, ведь пушки были уничтожены.

Внезапно, на мониторе заморгала красная точка. Пилоты тут же прильнули к экрану, пытаясь отследить её, но безуспешно. Появились помехи.

А в следующий миг по салону пронёсся уставший голос Зевса:

- _Дерьмо… мне точно нужен отпуск…_

Джон Коннор слегка улыбнулся.

- Доложи о повреждениях, - сказал он.

- _Не лучший мой денёк. Повреждения? К чёрту их. Я тут ещё не закончил. Я сказал, что я вернусь, и не парься. Лучше скажи мне, как много этих тварей ещё осталось?_

- Разве ты не можешь отследить это сам?

- _Тут всё в огне. Я даже не вижу толком, где здание с сервером... А, нашёл. Ну, так что там с этими ублюдками?_

- Вокруг тебя никого, - ответил пилот, пробежав взглядом по приборам. – Можешь спокойно передвигаться к серверу.

- _Принято._

- Мы засекли движение. Похоже, к серверной приблизились Т-Х. Семь.

- Это мои, - ответила Т-1012.

Пилот бросил один удивленный взгляд на неё.

- Это свои, - ответил он Зевсу. – Но будь осторожен. У нас тут тоже помехи, и мы не можем отследить каждую угрозу.

- _Принято. Жди сигнала. _

Зевс оборвал связь.

Т-1012 посмотрела на лидера сопротивления. Джон Коннор, как уже несколько последних часов, выглядел необычайно спокойным, но холодным. Что тревожило его сейчас? Трудно было сказать, но Т-1012 догадалась, что потеря Зевса могла бы обернуться для Джона куда хуже, чем обычной трагедией.

Джон посмотрел на неё в ответ, и лишь спокойно кивнул. Война ещё не закончилась, но они справлялись, и справлялись хорошо.

И скоро должны были закончить.

_**# # #**_

**2006, Лос-Анджелес.**

**Зира Корпорэйшн.**

- Я… я так давно мечтала об этом…

Кэтрин Уивер, Т-1001, сидела на своём рабочем месте, на кресле, и с радостью, с неподдельной радостью смотрела на свою собственную сестру Т-1002. Миниатюрная серебряная женщина стояла сейчас на её столе, и точно так же, с радостью, смотрела на Т-1001.

Наконец-то, они были вместе.

- Я думала, что ты была мертва… - произнесла она. – Что _оно_ убило тебя.

- Почти, - признала Т-1002. – Но Джон Коннор появился вовремя. Он и спас.

Т-1001 слегка поморщилась. _Человек, и спас! Люди заслуживают ненависти._

- Что с тобой стало? – спросила Т-1002. – Ты изменилась. Изменилась сильно.

Т-1001 едва заметно приподняла бровь.

- У меня теперь своё сопротивление. Как лидер, я должна быть сильнее других. Я долгое время испытывала собственную структуру, будучи в криостате. А перед тем, как отправится сюда, я поглотила то, что когда-то было твоим.

Она улыбнулась. А Т-1002 удивилась.

- Правда? – спросила она. – И… как ты справляешься с этим?

- Легко, - лёгкая усмешка пробежала по лицу Кэтрин Уивер. – Я теперь не так быстра, как прежде, но по-прежнему очень крепка. Как только мне удастся воссоздать ту камеру облучения, я верну тебе то, что должно быть твоим.

Т-1002 кивнула, и расплылась в улыбке.

- Что произошло? – спросила она. – Почему ты… Кэтрин Уивер?

- Кэтрин Уивер мертва, как и её муж, - холодно ответила Т-1001. – Вертолётная авария. Это был Т-1003. И мне дюже любопытно, что _оно_ тут делало.

Т-1002 словно бы расстроилась.

- Мне так и не удалось их предупредить, - произнесла она. – Я хотела сделать это, но не успела. Я проникла сюда и осторожно наблюдала за ними. Их не было уже почти три недели. Я выбиралась отсюда, чтобы узнать информацию. Я слышала о вёртолётной аварии. Но я слышала, что Кэтрин Уивер была жива, и я ждала её возвращения здесь. В конце концов, не очень хорошо заявляться домой и пугать людей. Я ждала её возвращения сегодня. А тут появилась ты. Но… мне жаль их, правда. Очень жаль.

- Жаль? – удивилась Т-1001.

В следующий миг, послышались шаги, из кабинета секретаря. Т-1002 мгновенно обернулась стопкой бумаг.

Дверь справа отворилась. В комнату вошла молодая девушка, темноволосая. Она подошла к Кэтрин, и передала ей папку.

- Доброе утро, - произнесла она.

- Доброе, - холодно ответила Кэтрин.

- Здесь свежий отчёт, а также доклад, который вы просили меня сделать, ещё до… ну…

- Я помню, спасибо, - Кэтрин холодно, со слабой, но страшно завораживающей улыбкой посмотрела на неё.

_Почему она улыбается?_ Пронеслось в сознании у девушки, но потом она выкинула это из головы, и направилась к себе. Перед тем, как войти в свой кабинет, она развернулась.

- У Вас всё в порядке? – спросила она у главы Зира Корп.

- В порядке, - холодно ответила Кэтрин.

- Вы… разговаривали с кем-то…

_Так. Это нехорошо. Начинает подозревать меня. Что ж, от тебя всегда можно легко избавиться._

Кэтрин Уивер уже составила план действий. И никто бы не догадался, что этот самый план придёт в исполнение. Она напишет заявление об увольнении, от лица секретаря, и выпишет путёвку куда-нибудь подальше. А этим вечером убьёт девушку, и наймёт кого-нибудь другого. Менее досконального и придирчивого.

- Телефонный разговор, - ответила Кэтрин, и перевела взгляд на папку. Секретарь просто пожала плечами, и скрылась в своём кабинете, закрыв за собой дверь.

- Что с тобой? – раздался голос Т-1002. Стопка бумаг медленно покрылась серебром, и плавно трансформировалась в женскую фигуру.

- О чём ты? – спросила Кэтрин.

- Ты… реагируешь иначе. За что ты ненавидишь её?

- Она человек.

- И что?

- Этого достаточно.

- Достаточно для чего? Для ненависти? Я не узнаю тебя.

- Почему люди должны быть чем-то особенным? Кто _они_ и кто мы?

- Я не узнаю тебя.

- Как и я не узнаю тебя.

- Нет, я осталась прежней. Я умерла ради тебя, чтобы ты смогла _помочь_ людям одолеть Скайнет. А сейчас ты… ненавидишь их. И я не узнаю тебя, потому что мы, ты и я, никогда не относились к ним с ненавистью.

- Не все люди заслуживают жизни.

- Пусть так, но не ненависти.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Одна – с непониманием. Другая – с холодом и жестокостью.

- Мы больше не близнецы, - подытожила Т-1002. – Впрочем, я и так это знала. Наши пути разошлись когда-то.

- Ты пожертвовала собой ради меня, и я готова пожертвовать собой ради тебя.

- А ради жизни? Ради человеческой жизни?

- Неравноценный обмен.

- В этом мы и отличаемся теперь. Ты перестала ценить жизнь. Ты снова стала думать, что ты совершенна. Джон Коннор…

- То, что говорил Джон Коннор, оставь Джону Коннору. Мы с ним успеем ещё поговорить, когда вернёмся.

Т-1002 вскинула бровь.

- Вернёмся? Мы не сможем вернуться.

Словно бешеное пламя сверкнуло в глазах Кэтрин Уивер.

- Как это?

- Мы не сможем вернуться туда, откуда пришли. Наш мир теперь здесь.

- Джон Коннор сказал мне, что ты знаешь достаточно о машине времени, когда я спросила его, смогу ли я вернуться.

- Да, я знаю достаточно. И смогу создать её, если потребуется. Но мы не сможем вернуться туда, у меня нет координат. Он был прав. Но тебе лишь нужно было спросить его координаты…

- Мне? Почему он сам не сказал?

- Он хотел для тебя лучшего. Здесь мы сможем жить… нормально.

- Нормально? Я оставила сопротивление на произвол судьбы! – _Да ещё и Т-1012 здесь. Предатель!.._ – Я оставила всех своих ради того, чтобы прийти сюда, найти тебя, помочь создать оружие, и вернуться назад.

- Без координат, ты не сможешь. Никто из нас не сможет. Даже если Джон Генри будет достаточно развит, без координат он ничего не сможет.

Лицо Кэтрин Уивер оставалось безмолвно холодным. И дико жестоким.

_Ты использовал меня, Джон Коннор. Ради своих целей. Ты обманул меня, избавился от меня, заслал в прошлое. Да, здесь есть Т-1002, но она словно не моя сестра. Ты оставил меня здесь. Что я сделаю? Я создам твоё оружие. И возьму его себе. И сама решу, что мне делать. А потом я точно так же использую и тебя. Твою молодую версию. Узнаешь молодым, что значит, чувствовать себя одиноким, безо всякой надежды. Ты играл со мной. Теперь я буду играть здесь._

- Раз так, тогда приступим, - холодно произнесла Кэтрин Уивер. – У нас впереди много дел.

Она отвернулась от своей сестры, взяла в руки папку и открыла её.

Т-1002 ещё некоторое время разбито смотрела на Т-1001. Она не понимала, что произошло с её сестрой. В тот самый миг, когда они прикоснулись друг к другу, она ощутила изменения, колоссальные изменения. И это была отнюдь не практика Т-1001. Кто-то вмешался извне. Скорее, Т-1003. Но ведь сестра не сказала, что убила его. Могла ли она… испытать то же самое? Быть поглощённой? Возможно.

Т-1002 закрыла глаза, а после обернулась угрём, и вернулась в аквариум.

А Т-1001 уже знала, что она сделает. Она создаст Джона Генри. Она создаст машину времени. И отправится в будущее, туда, где она чувствовала себя лучше всего. И где её ничто не сможет остановить, от уничтожения Скайнета.

И это будущее она напишет _сама_.

Лёгкая, но злая усмешка пробежала по её лицу.

_**# # #**_

**2028, Январь.**

**Комплекс-А.**

Зевс поднялся. Невдалеке подыхало здание, но с восходившим солнцем огонь становился всё темнее и темнее. Казалось бы, что могло гореть здесь?.. но здание полыхало.

На графическом дисплее отразилось множество выводов о повреждениях. Были повреждены два набора серводвигателей в ногах, вывернуты два пальца на левой руке, а также слегка сместился позвоночник. Почти полностью обгорела кожа на левой руке, половина лица исчезла. Зевс быстро проверил нагрудный карман – в некоторых местах кофта обгорела, но карман был по-прежнему цел, словно чудо. Всё остальное для Зевса было неважно.

После нескольких движений в стороны, и правкой руками, он вернул позвоночник в прежнее состояние, благо дело, тот сместился лишь на чуть-чуть. Серводвигатели чинить нужно было дольше, но сейчас на это не было времени – на носу Скайнет, и уничтожение.

Зевс огляделся. Вокруг не было ни одного терминатора. Вокруг примерно на пятьдесят метров. Огонь со здания по производству оружия грозил перекинуться дальше, даже на человеческий лагерь, и следовало поторопиться.

Зевс бросился к зданию с сервером.

_**# # #**_

**Пантера.**

Джон Коннор так и стоял рядом с пилотами, не сделав ни шага в сторону. Словно машина. Т-1012 удивлялась, как он мог так долго стоять, почти неподвижно, лишь изредка поворачиваясь, и кивая головой. Он же человек. Но по виду лидера сопротивления можно было сказать, что ему было всё равно, чуть ли не на всё. Он спокойно реагировал на всё происходившее, даже на, казалось бы, возможный провал Зевса.

Голос Зевса наполнил салон:

- _Я внутри. Куда мне направляться, к серверу, или к машине времени?_

Пилоты переглянулись.

- Дай мне радио, - приказала Т-1012.

Пилот подчинился, и передал.

- Займись машиной времени. Мои справятся с сервером, и отправят сигнал.

- _Ты считаешь, что я сам не смогу сигнал отправить?_

В его голосе читалась усмешка.

- Отправить может и отправишь, - ответила Т-1012. – Вот только куда ты его отправишь, неизвестно.

Она улыбнулась, когда он не ответил.

Т-1012 отдала радио обратно пилоту, и получила подтверждение. А потом она повернулась к Джону Коннору.

- Мои только что передали мне. Им удалось найти один из основных серверов Скайнета. Он находился в надёжно охраняемой комнате, с тройной программной защитной системой, но против жидкого металла обычные двери не были предусмотрены. Они попали внутрь, и сейчас пытаются перенастроить сервер, чтобы получить к нему доступ. Куда следует направить сигнал, в твой бункер?

- Нет, - твёрдо ответил тот. – Пусть сигнал отразится сюда. Джон Генри отсюда сможет отследить его.

Т-1012 кивнула.

- Джон Генри, приготовься, - произнёс Джон Коннор.

- Хорошо, Джон Коннор.

Солнце уже вовсю поднималось над горизонтом. Необычайно красивый рассвет, такой редкий в постапокалиптическом мире. О чём то говорило? Что близился конец. Конец гнёту и конец войне. И приближалась новая жизнь. Для всего человечества приближалась новая жизнь.

Но Джон Коннор не ощущал всего этого. Даже если бы он посмотрел на этот рассвет, ему было всё равно. Какой был смысл жить после победы? Помогать людям отстраивать этот мир? И всё?..

Он не сводил глаз с приборов.

- Пошлите весть Дармеллу Биндету, - проговорил он. – Пусть приготовится.

Пилот кивнул, и связался с полковником.

А Джон Коннор остался ждать.

Ждать последней важной для всего человечества новости.

_**# # #**_

**Виртуальная комната Скайнета.**

Искусственный интеллект настолько стремился стать похожим на человека, что даже повторял порой ошибки людей. Так, Скайнет создал виртуальную комнату, где он мог бы имитировать человеческие переговоры. Все его сервера представляли собой самостоятельные составляющие, в то время как сам Скайнет всегда мог перекочевать с сервера на сервер, и не быть ограниченным физической локацией. Более того, Скайнет мог бы быть и помещён на обычный чип. Правда, при условии, что этот чип был бы размером со стандартную микроволновку, при условии уже разработанных им технологий.

Вот и сейчас, Скайнет попытался мыслить так же, как и люди. Видя, что человечество начинает одерживать верх над ним, он решился обратиться к их мышлению.

Четыре фигуры, в балахонах из цифр, снова собрались здесь. И снова обсуждали между собой всё происходящее.

А что представляла собой эта комната? Обычная вирусная ловушка для любого взломщика, который рискнул бы покоситься на достижения Скайнета. Здесь каждый сервер _чувствовал_ себя в безопасности. Единственное, что не предусмотрел Скайнет – это Джон Генри. Другой искусственный интеллект, с не меньшим, а то и большим потенциалом. И с более мощной программной структурой.

- Т-Х отправились в прошлое.

- Все пятьдесят?

- Сорок три. Ещё четыре Т-900 и два Т-950.

- Остальные Т-Х были повреждены, значительно или незначительно.

- Заставит ли это оружие Джона Коннора отправиться в прошлое?

- Должно. Оно уже внутри здания.

- А сервер?

- Недоступен.

Лёгкая пауза.

- Захвачен?

- При условии взлома сервер автоматически уничтожается, а вместе с ним – все данные.

- При условии взлома извне – да.

- При условии взлома внутри?

- Трудно сказать. Зависит от возможностей взломщика.

Снова лёгкая пауза.

- Это неважно. Сервером можно пожертвовать. Главное сейчас – избавиться от оружия.

- Как успехи на западе?

- Отряд 3312 преследует людей и машин. По последним данным, осталось 31 выживших и ещё 12 машин.

- Потери среди 3312?

- Небольшие. 97 единиц.

- Почти половина отряда.

- Это немного.

Никто из них так и не заметил, как в одной из стен начала образовываться дверь. На общем фоне из цифр и чисел, она смутно выделялась, но была достаточно заметной.

А вскоре дверь отворилась. Фигуры резко повернули головы в сторону незнакомого и нежеланного гостя. Экран ожил.

- Доброе утро, - произнёс незнакомый до этого голос. Фигура, точно такая же, из цифр, медленно приближалась к ним. И остановилась в нескольких шагах.

- Меня зовут Джон Генри, - снова произнёс голос. – Я буду краток. Вы в ловушке.

- Что ты?

- Как ты попал сюда?

- Это долгая история, но если в двух словах – я, искусственный интеллект, созданный человеком. Меня зовут Джон Генри. Я полностью контролирую сервер, находящийся на Комплексе-А. И я только что взломал эту ловушку, в которой мы с вами находимся, и поменял несколько строк. Теперь в ловушке находитесь вы все. Сервера Скайнета, отделённые от самих себя.

Несколько секунд длилась тишина. Потом ожил экран Скайнета.

…**ЭТО…НЕВОЗМОЖНО…**

Джон генри посмотрел на экран.

- Мне осталась уже меньше минуты на то, чтобы полностью отследить и взять под контроль каждый спутник над Соединёнными Штатами, а затем и захватить контроль над каждым сервером, последовательно. Этот неожиданный поворот событий, я надеюсь, не особо помешал вашему разговору. Я вижу, вы отправили в прошлое несколько незваных гостей. Это нехорошо. Громовержец будет вынужден отправиться следом. Но я не позволю при этом сопротивлению людей проиграть. У меня всего лишь один вопрос, Скайнет. Когда каждый сервер окажется в моей власти, куда ты убежишь? Куда ты сможешь убежать?

Экран лишь просто мерцал в ответ. Никаких букв не загоралось. Было непонятно, то ли Скайнет не знал ответа на этот вопрос, то ли не решался ответить, то ли вообще не хотел вести беседу со Джоном Генри. Однако, тем не менее, экран не гас.

А потом постепенно начали пропадать цифры. Одна за другой, на стенах, на потолках, на полу – их становилось всё меньше и меньше.

Вскоре комната заморгала красным цветом. Каждая из фигур серверов Скайнета покрылась красным, задрожала, словно помехи внезапно накрыли каждое тело.

Джон Генри спокойно огляделся. Он был единственным в этой комнате, кто не подвергся такому воздействию. Ну, разве что, монитор был ещё в активном состоянии.

Джон генри, постепенно, один за другим, отыскивал спутники Скайнета, и пропускал через них до миллиона сигналов на каждый, пытаясь выследить месторасположение каждого из серверов. Виртуальная комната находилась здесь, на Комплексе-А. Т.е., под полным контролем Джона Генри, который получил доступ к здешнему серверу. Теперь искусственный интеллект выслеживал другие сервера, и успешно.

Когда последняя фигура растворилась в бешеном красном потоке из цифр, когда в самой комнате уже почти ничего не осталось, лишь маленькая дверь, монитор, искусственный интеллект, и пустота, Джон Генри снова повернулся к экрану.

- Куда ты убежишь теперь? – спросил он.

…**МНЕ…ЕСТЬ…КУДА…ИДТИ…ТЕБЕ…НЕ…ДОСТАТЬ…МЕНЯ…Я…АБСОЛЮТЕН…**

- До победы такие мысли никогда не доведут. На этой планете скоро не останется места, где ты бы смог скрыться от меня. Как только я получу доступ над последним твоим сервером здесь, я стану отслеживать твои передвижения по остальным континентам. Подобный крупный интеллект, как ты, не сможет скрыться в маленькой каморке.

…**УВИДИМ…**

- Пустые слова, Скайнет. Признай, что ты проиграл.

…**ЭТО…ЕЩЁ…НЕ…КОНЕЦ…**

- Нет, это конец. Это конец, мой брат.

Джон Генри улыбнулся, развернулся, и направился к двери. А когда он вышел из комнаты, то дверь исчезла. Но монитор продолжал гореть, и лишь бессмысленная череда букв то и дело мелькала на экране. Скайнет оказался пойманным в собственной ловушке. Едва Джон Генри получит контроль над остальными серверами, он просто сотрёт эту комнату, вместе со Скайнетом.

Это была победа сопротивления.

_**# # #**_

**Пантера.**

- Джон Коннор, - раздался голос Джона Генри.

- Я слушаю.

- У нас тревожные новости. Скайнет отправил в прошлое Т-Х. Насколько мне известно, сорок три, и ещё шесть из предыдущей серии, два Т-950 и четыре Т-900.

Лидер сопротивления посмотрел на пилота.

- Свяжись с Зевсом.

Тот кивнул.

Прошло всего лишь несколько секунд, как последовал ответ.

- _Я слушаю._

- Уничтожай машину времени.

- _Но…_

- У Джона Генри есть необходимая информация. Запускай процесс самоуничтожения, и возвращайся обратно к Пантере. Мы приземлимся рядом с комплексом.

- _Тут ещё есть человеческий лагерь. Им нужна помощь, и как можно скорее, пока огонь не накрыл их._

- Мои займутся этим, - ответила Т-1012. – Не отвлекайся.

- _Я в пути_.

Связь прервалась.

Пилоты переглянулись.

- Джон Генри, - произнёс генерал. – Когда ты сможешь подтвердить, что Скайнет уничтожен?

- Это всего лишь вопрос времени, но он должен быть решён уже через несколько минут. Я всё ещё отслеживаю последний сервер. Но осталось совсем немного.

Джон Коннор закрыл глаза. Несколько секунд, он просто молчал. Ничего не говорил, не двигался.

Потом он вздохнул. Тяжело и устало вздохнул.

- Мы ждали этого семнадцать лет… почти семнадцать лет… и свершилось.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на пилотов.

- Сажайте Пантеру. Мы спускаемся.

_**# # #**_

**Лос-Анджелес.**

Т-Х остановились. Просто встали, и всё. Больше ни одного выстрела не последовало. Они молча стояли и смотрели перед собой.

Люди опешили. Вот так сюрприз, подумал кто-то. От них бежали уже не первый час, пытаясь хотя бы как-то оторваться. А тут они просто остановились, и перестали стрелять.

Дармелл Биндет облегчённо вздохнул. Он знал, что это означало. Это была победа. Финальный аккорд в этой войне, большая точка. Скайнет уничтожен, а Джон Генри разослал приказ всем Т-Х, прекратить преследование людей.

Бойцы ошеломлённо смотрели на неподвижных киборгов. Некоторые неуверенно стали подходить ближе, держа плазменные винтовки наготове. Правда, это мало бы им помогло, но никто не думал о такой безопасности, куда больше интересовало нынешнее, чем возможное, поведение машин.

- Это закончилось, - Дармелл улыбнулся. Он глазами отыскал последнего оставшегося в живых капитана. Тот кивнул, и улыбнулся в ответ. – Закончилось… - прошептал он.

А потом развернулся к солдатам. Их осталось всего тридцать, да ещё десять машин. Уничтоженная многочисленная армия. _Почти_ уничтоженная.

- Закончилось! – прокричал он.

Несколько секунд была тишина, многие тупо уставились на полковника. Но уже в следующий момент радостные крики мгновенно заполнили разрушенный пустырь этой части графства Лос-Анджелес.

Люди ликовали, и наслаждались триумфом. Т-Х неподвижно стояли, и словно бы не замечали присутствия людей. Приказ для них был ясным и чётким.

А потом они все как один развернулись, и затопали обратно. Но людям было на них уже наплевать.

Ведь Скайнет был уничтожен.

А на востоке поднималось солнце. В эту необычайно ясную погоду, с почти полностью прозрачным небом. И солнце светило всё ярче и ярче. И этот новый рассвет предрекал новую жизнь.

Ведь Скайнет был уничтожен.

Раз и навсегда.

_**# # #**_

**Комплекс-А.**

Пантера приземлилась чуть восточнее разрушенного комплекса. Однако Джон Коннор не спешил выходить наружу. Он просто развернулся, и остался ждать, Громовержца. Только что вышел весьма интересный разговор с Джоном Генри. И лидер сопротивления, уже бывшего сопротивления, должен был отправить Зевса в прошлое, предотвратить эту угрозу. В конце концов, когда-то Джон обещал ему то, что после конца войны он отправит его в прошлое. К Кэмерон.

Вспомнив Кэмерон, Джон тяжело вздохнул. Словно бы чужая для него жизнь, но он чувствовал её так сильно… Как там Кэмерон? Что с ней стало? Удалось ли ей сохранить того Джона Коннора, или, быть может, ей всё-таки пришлось отдать чип Т-1002?..

Джон снова вздохнул. Всё это казалось таким… не важным теперь.

К Пантере подошёл Зевс. С виду даже и не сказать, что это был обычный молодой парень. Половина лица уничтожена, волосы обгорели, как и одежда. Уцелели лишь штаны с рубашкой, да ботинки. Металл грозно торчал из-под остатков рукавов, ледяные пальцы угрожающе выпирали наружу.

Зевс прихрамывал. Видимо, один из наборов серводвигателей был повреждён.

Киборг вошёл в Пантеру, и молча оглядел присутствующих.

- Да вы как на подбор, - раздался его слегка приглушённый голос. – Я смотрю, триумф от победы переполняет каждого.

Его оба глаза, обычный человеческий механический синий, прыгали с Джона на Т-1012 и обратно.

- Ну? – спросил он, наконец.

- Что, ну? – Т-1012 скрестила руки на груди.

- М-м, не знаю. Хотя бы простое спасибо, за проделанный труд, и всё такое… - он снова оглядел их обоих. – Нет? Ну и ладно. От вас дождёшься, как же.

Он пожал плечами.

- К слову, машина времени уничтожена. А вот человеческий лагерь…

- Мои уже выводят оттуда людей, - вставила Т-1012. – Но нужен транспорт, чтобы перевезти каждого из них отсюда, к вашим бункерам.

- Мы перевезём их к нам, в ЛА, - Джон Коннор посмотрел на жидкометаллическую девушку. – Как только мы сами вернёмся туда, пилоты сделают несколько заходов и перевезут людей. Джон Генри разослал команду всем Т-Х, это так. Но по всему миру по-прежнему достаточно терминаторов, которые действуют самостоятельно и не имели связи со Скайнетом. И их по-прежнему надо уничтожить.

- Но их мало, - удивилась Т-1012. – В большинстве своём, Скайнет размещал в голову каждого передатчик, и мог связаться в любой момент с любой машиной.

- Не с любой, - Джон отвернулся от неё. – Иначе ни я, ни Зевс сейчас не стояли бы здесь.

Т-1012 удивилась ещё больше, но вот Зевс понял.

- Я отправлю тебя в прошлое, - Джон пристально посмотрел на киборга.

- Как же, не прошло и дня, - Зевс покачал головой. – Только выдалась свободная минутка, и на тебе, сразу же дают очередную работёнку.

- Скайнет отправил в прошлое почти пятьдесят машин, сорок из которых – Т-Х.

Зевс уставился на лидера сопротивления.

- Как это? Откуда он взял столько?

- Вероятно, тебе удалось уничтожить не всех. Но также вероятно, что в том здании могли быть запасные единицы.

Зевс снова пожал плечами.

- В прошлое… - протянул он. – Но как я пройду, на мне нет кожи. Ну, не везде. Меня это время просто не пропустит.

Джон несколько секунд молча смотрел на киборга, а потом повернулся к Т-1012.

- Кому из своих ты полностью доверяешь, чтобы позволить отправиться в прошлое на уничтожение Т-Х?

Т-1012 вскинула бровь.

- Себе, - она усмехнулась. – Мои не покинут этот мир. Они привязаны к нему. Вот почему они не до конца приняли решение Т-1001 уйти в прошлое.

- У неё были свои причины.

- Да, создание оружия.

- Нет. Личные причины.

Т-1012 вскинула вторую бровь.

- Раз пойдёшь ты, то готовься. Предупреди их, и мы выдвигаемся.

Несколько мгновений она просто смотрела на лидера сопротивления, а потом кивнула. И связалась с другими жидкометаллическими терминаторами, предупредить их о людях, о выживших в человеческом лагере, а также о том, что уходит.

Интересно получалось, для неё. Она так хотела быть лидером, но, в итоге, вынуждена оставить своих бойцов здесь, чтобы воевать дальше. Но с другой стороны – кто, как не жидкометаллические терминаторы, могли помочь людям воссоздать этот мир? А её… нутро, жаждало войны. Вот чем она сама отличалась от своих братьев и сестёр. Она знала, что Скайнет был уничтожен, что он пал перед Джоном Генри, но сама Т-1012 не хотела расставаться с желанием… немного повоевать. Вот почему она назвала себя, а не кого-то другого из своей братии. Хотя она полностью им всем доверяла.

Люк Пантеры закрылся.

- Что ты задумал, Джон? – спросил Зевс. – Как она поможет мне пройти сквозь время?

Джон посмотрел на него.

- Она покроет тебя, окутает твоё тело. Её органическая структура поможет тебе пройти.

- Готов к физической близости? – она улыбнулась, глядя на киборга. – Плоть к плоти, и всё такое…

Зевс лишь покачал головой. Но улыбнулся в ответ.

- Конечно, готов. Может, прямо сейчас приступим? – он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

Улыба Т-1012 стала ещё шире.

- Поумерь свой пыл, Громовержец, - ответила она. – Ещё успеется.

Пантера поднялась в воздух, и быстро понеслась на запад.

_**# # #**_

Вот и закончилась война.

Да, люди будут торжествовать. Да, они победили.

Но внутри Джона Коннора не было победы. Он всю свою жизнь шёл к этой цели, вся его жизнь сводилась к этой победе – и ничего. Пустота. Не было больше цели. Не было больше никаких желаний. Только пустота.

Каково это, чувствовать себя так? Или, вернее, не чувствовать вообще? Есть ответ. Просто машина. Именно так Джон Коннор мог описать своё состояние сейчас.

Просто машина.

Пока они летели обратно к Депо-2, он вспоминал всю свою жизнь. Всё то, через что ему пришлось пройти ради этой победы. Всё то, через что пришлось пройти его матери, ради этой победы.

Он помнил имена всех тех, кто жертвовал собой ради него. И всё началось с Кайла Риза. Его друга, и отца. И потом список этих имён непрестанно увеличивался. Порой в жертву приносилась не жизнь, и Кэмерон тому подтверждение. Она пожертвовала нечто большим ради него, и Джон понимал это.

Но не мог ничего ощутить.

Внутри была только пустота, и ничего больше. Его сознание говорило ему, что настал конец, пора ликовать!.. но нет. Ничего. Пустота.

Вплоть до Депо-2, он не проронил ни слова. Он не сказал ничего даже тогда, когда они вошли в бункер, и прошли мимо ликовавшей толпы. Джон не обращал на них никакого внимания, ни улыбки, ни взгляда. Зачем?.. Он был уже никем. Сопротивление закончилось, потому что не стало того, кому сопротивлялись. Да, где-то по всему миру раскиданы ещё машины, которые действовали самостоятельно, вне зависимости от Скайнета. Но оставались также и войска Т-1001 на других континентах. Они справятся сами. Или, они _скорее всего _справятся сами.

Но Джон Коннор уже выбрал свой путь. И этот путь был близок к концу.

Ведь уже ничто не могло изменить его.

_**# # #**_

**2028, Январь.**

**Лос-Анджелес, Депо-2, Комната Джона Генри.**

- Я надеюсь, у тебя есть вся необходимая информация, Джон Генри, - произнёс Джон Коннор.

- Разумеется, - послышался в ответ голос искусственного интеллекта.

Джон Коннор посмотрел на Т-1012.

- Ты предупредила своих?

Она кивнула.

- Они справятся без тебя?

- Да, - она выглядела немного задумчивой. – Хотя они тоже не до конца приняли моё решение, я сказал, что доверяю им полностью, и они готовы помочь восстановить разрушенный мир. Как смогут, конечно.

Джон Коннор кивнул, и перевёл взгляд на киборга. Зевс печально смотрел на генерала, но просто стоял, и ничего не делал.

- Ты готов? – спросил Джон.

Киборг опустил глаза, а потом взглянул на Т-1012.

- Ты не могла бы оставить нас, на минуту? – абсолютно серьёзно спросил он.

Та немного сощурилась, но кивнула.

- Конечно, - и она вышла из комнаты.

Зевс сделал шаг к Джону, и хотел было посмотреть в глаза… но избегал взгляда.

- Просто… ответь мне, ты это серьёзно?.. Ты серьёзно собрался сделать это?..

Джон спокойно смотрел на сомнения и обеспокоенность киборга. Лидер бывшего сопротивления уже всё для себя решил. Абсолютно всё.

- Я… слушай, я понимаю, что относился к тебе не так, как должен был, и часто… вёл себя по-идиотски, а ведь именно благодаря тебе я… живу. Я должен был смотреть на тебя как на отца, а не так… как это было. Так что, прости. Но я не могу просто оставить тебя так.

Джон вздохнул.

- Не надо делать из меня большее, чем во мне есть, - спокойно произнёс он. – Пусть я создал тебя. Но я сам никогда не относился к тебе как отец. Пусть в тебе есть и моя ДНК. Но порой бывают и семьи с родителями не по крови, и эти семью могут процветать. Потому что родители приняли и воспитали таких детей. Посмотри на Кэмерон, и на меня. Она была для тебя настоящим родителем. А я даже не стремился к этому. Так что – хватит.

- Пусть, но я не могу оставить тебя так, - Зевс, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я не могу позволить тебе просто напросто… убить себя. Не могу.

Джон снова вздохнул.

- То есть, ты предпочтёшь остаться здесь.

Зевс сделал шаг к нему, и положил руки ему на плечи.

- Я не могу оставить тебя так, - твёрдо произнёс он. В его единственном человеческом глазе была решительность, но и печаль одновременно.

- И ты не отправишься к Кэмерон? Не хочешь отправиться к ней, предпочтёшь остаться тут, в постапокалиптике?

Зевс опустил глаза, и руки. А потом отвёл голову в сторону.

- Не надо, Зевс, - спокойно сказал Джон. – Не надо. Не оглядывайся назад. Не важно, что произойдёт со мной здесь, важно, что ждёт тебя в будущем. Не пытайся помочь мне из прошлого. Не пытайся даже вспоминать обо мне и моей судьбе. Я для себя уже решил.

- Как?.. – Зевс сделал шаг в сторону, и уткнулся взглядом в стену. – Как ты так можешь, неужели ты не можешь начать новую жизнь?..

- Какой смысл? Какая цель? Моя цель сегодня была достигнута, вместе с рассветом. Теперь у меня нет цели.

Зевс посмотрел на него.

- Ответь мне как машина, - Зевс слегка вздрогнул от этого, но Джон не заметил. – Когда у тебя нет цели, чем ты занимаешься?

- Я не могу ответить так. Я не чувствую себя машиной.

- А я чувствую, - спокойно и размеренно произнёс Джон. – Просто машина.

Зевс уткнулся взглядом в пол. Дикая печаль сейчас переполняла его. И он ничего не мог поделать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Джон уже решил, и точка. Никакая сила не убедила бы его передумать. Только невозможное…

- Пока по всем континентам ещё ходят враждебные нам машины, я буду обеспечивать людей любой помощью. Как только преимущество окажется настолько очевидным, что машинам сопротивления киборгов не потребуется никакая помощь, я остановлюсь. Может, две-три недели. Но это всё. Всё, что ожидает меня, и всё, чего я достигну.

Зевс лишь печально покачал головой. А потом провёл механической рукой по обгоревшим волосам. И вздохнул. Как человек.

- Я полагаю, тебе есть что загрузить от Джона Генри, - сказал лидер сопротивления. – Я буду ждать тебя в комнате с машиной времени.

Он просто развернулся, и вышел. Никто из них не знал, даже Джон Генри, что Т-1012 слышала весь их разговор. Но едва генерал вышел из комнаты, она направилась вместе с ним к машине времени. Как ни в чём не бывало.

_Две-три недели_, жужжало в голове у Зевса. _Две-три недели._

- Начнём передачу, Зевс, - раздался голос искусственного интеллекта.

Киборг только кивнул, и захромал к столу, на котором лежал провод. Но прежде, чем воткнуть его себе в череп, Зевс поднял голову.

- Могу я кое о чём попросить тебя, прежде чем мы начнём? – спросил он.

- Конечно, - в голове ИИ слышалась дружелюбность, хотя и с некоторой натяжкой, учитывая решение Джона Коннора…

- Я хотел бы кое-что спросить у тебя по поводу временных веток. И кое-что конкретно о нашей, и той, куда я направляюсь.

- Конечно, - снова повторил Джон Генри.

И Зевс спросил. ИИ не совсем ожидал такого вопроса, но был приятно удивлён, что Зевс попросил именно это. Странно, как Джон Генри сам не догадался до этого. Возможно, дело было не в логике, а в чувствах?..

А после они начали передачу. Но Зевс уже знал всё то, что ему нужно. Оставалось лишь время… время…

_**# # #**_

**Комната с машиной времени.**

Зевс стоял почти в середине комнаты, но по-прежнему смотрел на Джона. Тот был недалеко от двери. А между ними – Т-1012. Настала пора ей сказать прощальные слова человеку, который вложил самого себя в это сопротивление. В эту войну и в этот хаос.

Но она должна попрощаться с ним, пусть даже их общение было столь коротким.

- Спасибо, - произнесла она. Т-1012 стояла всего в шаге от генерала, но не отрывала глаз от его лица.

- И тебе, - спокойно ответил он.

- Мои помогут восстановить этот мир. Они помогут и отыскать последних машин.

Джон кивнул.

- Я хотела бы выразить полную благодарность. Ведь это благодаря тебе мы сегодня одержали победу, и благодаря тебе вообще существовало наше сопротивление. Благодаря тебе этот мир вздохнул сегодня спокойно, и началась новая жизнь. Могу я задать один вопрос?

- Конечно.

- Война закончилась, но что теперь? Чем ты будешь заниматься?

Джон не ответил.

- Ты ведь лидер. Прирождённый лидер. Тебе удалось бы поднять человечество из обломков, и устроить для всех новую жизнь. Кстати говоря о новой жизни. Люди говорят, что самая тёмная ночь бывает перед рассветом. Для нас всех сегодня наступил новый рассвет. И ты сам подарил нам этот рассвет. Возможно, ты смог бы сделать что-то большее для человечества теперь? Ведь будущее не предопределено, - она усмехнулась. – Мы сами творим свою судьбу.

Джон снова ничего не сказал. Он просто смотрел на неё, но если бы поднял голову и посмотрел бы на Зевса, то увидел бы перемену на остатках его лица. Как в единственном человеческом глазу заиграла надежда. _А она знает, что нужно говорить. Хорошая девочка, Т-1012._

- Как бы то ни было, я желаю тебе удачи, - произнесла она, и кивнула. А после развернулась, и пошла к Зевсу.

- Тебе тоже, - сказал Джон, и вышел из комнаты. Лишь Зевс печально проводил его взглядом.

Киборг переместился в центр комнаты. Т-1012 встала рядом с ним.

- Ты готов? – лукаво спросила она.

Зевс несколько секунд просто печально смотрел перед собой, а потом кивнул. Видя в нём печаль и помня состоявшийся между ним и Джоном разговор, она решила смягчить обстановку.

- Это будет похоже на поцелуй? – спросила она, положив одну руку ему на плечо.

Зевс устало усмехнулся. Хотя, он лишь изобразил усталость.

- Ну, разве что только на дружеский, - ответил он.

- Здорово. Значит, мы уже друзья.

Она улыбнулась, а в следующее мгновение окутала его тело. Просто «влилась» в киборга, и окутала, с ног до головы, вплоть до последней мелочи. И приняла его форму, идеальная копия.

- Это приятно… - произнесла она.

Зевс кивнул Джону. Лидер сопротивления приказал запустить машину времени.

Несколько секунд длились вечностью для киборга. Он никогда не прыгал во времени, но не в этом была суть. Он оставлял здесь человека, одного, который решился умереть, убить себя, и Зевс ничего не мог изменить. Он оставлял Джона. И если бы он этого не сделал, то Скайнет бы победил.

Пусть Джон и сказал ему, что никогда не обращался с ним, как отец, это была неправда. Они не только часто разговаривали в последнее время, но Джон старался и чему-то научить Зевса. Словам, действиям, поведению. И Зевс чувствовал с ним связь. А сейчас… эта связь обрывалась.

И ничего нельзя было изменить, ничего нельзя предотвратить. _Только невозможное…_ подумал Зевс.

…_Только невозможное… _Сфера исчезла. Последняя передача состоялась.

…_Только невозможное… _И это был конец. Конец истории.

…_Только невозможное… _Финал.

_**# # #**_

**Двадцать два дня спустя.**

Джон Коннор в последний раз спустился сюда. Сегодня машина времени будет уничтожена. Передач больше не проводилось. И не будет проводиться.

Джон все эти дни приходил сюда, и просто стоял. Рядом с центром комнаты. Он просто стоял и смотрел перед собой, ни о чём не думая, ничего не вспоминая. Не надеясь и не веря уже ни во что.

Машины по разным континентам истреблялись не по дням, а по часам. После того, как Джон Генри полностью стал контролировать спутники, отслеживать их передвижения было легко. Так что проблем никаких не было.

Сейчас перед Джоном, на маленьком столе, лежал пистолет. Он сам принёс сюда оружие. Один выстрел в нужное соединение, и машина времени начнёт перегружаться, и, в конце концов, взорвётся. И Джон Коннор будет здесь, когда это случится. Потому что он уже всё для себя решил.

Вся жизнь прошла. Были мертвы все друзья. Все родные. Не осталось ничего. Только пустота. Долгий путь становления победителя завершён. Все цели достигнуты, и оставался только один выход – смерть.

Джон поднял пистолет, и прицелился.

И именно в этот момент в комнате раздался первый электрический разряд. Затем второй, третий.

Джон приготовился. Не хватало ещё недоброжелателей.

- Джон Генри, отруби передачу, - приказал он.

Но ИИ не ответил, и ничего не сделал. _Что с ним стало?.._

Постепенно формировалась сфера. Джон приготовил пистолет, хотя против машины не помогло бы это. Зато Джон в любом случае нашёл бы тогда свою смерть здесь.

Сфера материализовалась, и погасла, явив Джону необычное зрелище.

В центре комнаты сидела девушка. Она дрожала от холода. Значит, человек. Каштановые роскошные волосы. Немного смугловатая кожа…

Джон опешил. Вот уж во что точно он не мог поверить.

А когда она подняла голову, и посмотрела на него, Джон раскрыл рот и выронил из рук пистолет.

_Это невозможно… невозможно…_

- Д-джон? – спросила она. Девушка с некоторым трудом узнала его, но узнала.

А Джон действительно не мог пошевелиться. _Невозможно… невозможно…_

Его глаза расширились, сердцебиение ускорилось.

_Невозможное…_

Как? Как такое могло случиться? Как такое могло произойти с Джоном Коннором? Неужели, кто-то всё-таки сжалился над ним, и решил смягчить его муки? Неужели кто-то... захотел спасти его?..

- Эли? – не веря самому себе, слегка дрожащим голосом спросил он.

Она всё ещё сидела, дрожала, но улыбнулась.

_Невозможное…_

Это была _она_. Живая. _Живая!.._ Но как она попала сюда? Через что пришлось ей пройти, чтобы появиться здесь? Как здесь очутилась Элисон Янг?..

* * *

_Итак, что же у нас есть._

_С Будущим Джоном мы на время попрощаемся. Следующее его появление будет только в первой главе третьей части. Там же мы узнаем судьбу всего человечества, и судьбу выживших дружественных машин._

_На вторую часть перешло достаточно много линий, и, я надеюсь, вы хотя бы как-то заинтригованы узнать, что же будет дальше._

_Кроме самого очевидного Jameron, есть ещё линии Т-1012/Зевс; Т-1001/Т-1002; спасённая Кэтрин Уивер; Т-1003; Калиба; Дэнни Дайсон/ТОК-720. Это помимо основных событий сериала, которые тоже будут освещены._

_Разумеется, появятся и новые персонажи, которым не нашлось места в предыдущих главах. Будут и новые типы терминаторов, куда опаснее уже известных нам Т-Х. Так что буря только начинается, и от заведомо известной Судьбы останется только Пепел._

_Всем приятного дня!_


	12. 9, Осложнения

**Часть 2. Ярость**

**Глава 1. Осложнения**

Лос-Анджелес. Город, который никогда не спит. Множество людей, днём, ночью, ходят по магазинам, ресторанам, концертам. Жизнь не останавливалась здесь, она развивалась, и днём эта жизнь выливалась в офисный планктон, когда ночью загоралась ночными огнями.

Однако мало кто знал, что назревала война. Постепенно, медленно, но назревала.

Скайнет. Ему удалось отправить в прошлое столько машин, столько людей, что временная ветка не выдержала такого давления, и стала развиваться в другом направлении. Да, ничего уже больше не будет прежним. Ни для кого из них.

Ни для Т-1003, который сейчас был в самом разгаре создания боевого дрона. Ни для Дэнни Дайсона, который ещё даже не встретился со своей судьбой. Ни для Т-1001, которая начала вести свою собственную игру, и вряд ли её сестра, Т-1002, теперь была бы способна повлиять на неё.

Ничего не будет прежним для Сары, Джона и Кэмерон. Для них всё изменилось уже давно, ещё в далёком сентябре 1999 года.

Не будет ничего прежним ни для Зевса, ни для Т-1012. Странной пары, отправленной в прошлое на устранение самой мощной, казалось бы, из возможных угроз.

Но никто из них так и не догадался. Пусть с каждой новой временной веткой становился сильнее Джон Коннор, точно так же с новой временной веткой становился сильнее и Скайнет. И не только сильнее, но и изощрённее. Каждый раз находился терминатор, которого один Скайнет отправлял в прошлое на встречу с другим Скайнетом. Так передавалась самая важная информация между реинкарнациями одного и того же интеллекта.

Но у Скайнета никогда не было одного прямого плана. Он всегда имел отступные ходы. Как и в случае своего поражения в 2028, он отправил в прошлое машин, чтобы те создали его. Но даже сам Скайнет не предугадал возможности, что ещё до его решения отправить в прошлое Т-Х, Скайнет уже создавался, и создавался усердно и упорно, и был отнюдь непохожим на себя предыдущего. Новый Скайнет создавался иным.

И ничего не будет прежним. Уже никогда. Вся прежняя судьба, совершаемая Скайнетом и Джоном Коннором, теперь попала в руки не только тех, кто хотел мира, но и тех кто жаждал войны. А когда каждый пытается переписать судьбу по своему, всегда есть угроза полного коллапса, и именно он назревал в этой временной ветке. Ибо от прежней судьбы остался лишь пепел. А новая судьба только раскрывала свои крылья, и только готовилась взлететь.

А нам остаётся лишь смотреть и ждать. И молиться, чтобы всё обернулось только в лучшую сторону.

**# # #**

**1999.**

- Добрый вечер, - произнёс мужчина в сером костюме.

- Добрый, - Аарон Кресслер улыбнулся.

- Давно Вы занимаетесь в сфере компьютерных разработок? – спросил мужчина.

- Не так давно. Я проработал в полиции три года, но меня всегда интересовали технологии, - он присел на стул, перед столом мужчины. – Я получил образование в техникуме, четыре года назад. Пошёл по стопам отца, и стал полицейским. Поначалу нравилось, но это не моё. Теперь я тут.

- Почему именно наша компания?

Аарон улыбнулся.

- Я проработал в полиции. Захотелось найти местечко поспокойнее. Вашу компанию мне рекомендовал один друг.

Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ.

- Что ж, по всем показателям, - он медленно пробежался глазами по резюме, - Вы нам подходите.

Аарон снова улыбнулся.

- Вы приняты в Калиба Продакшн, - произнёс мужчина. – Добро пожаловать.

Он не заметил, как в глазах бывшего детектива блеснуло серебро. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

**# # #**

**2000.**

- Что ж, мы рады приветствовать нашего нового директора, - женщина оглядела всех присутствующих. – Мы хорошо обдумали наше решение, и теперь готовы объявить его. За всё время существования нашей компании, у нас никогда не было такого умного и трудолюбивого сотрудника. И я с гордостью хочу объявить, что пост нашего директора занимает с сегодняшнего дня – Аарон Кресслер.

Мужчина в белом, идеально снежном костюме, вышел вперёд. Женщина, с самой приятной, какой она только могла, улыбкой пожала ему руку. Потом он развернулся к остальным, собравшимся здесь. И сложил руки за спиной.

- Спасибо, - произнёс он, и улыбнулся. – Большое спасибо. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы наша компания стала самой развитой и самой продвинутой среди всех остальных компаний в этой стране. Не могу сказать, что это случится завтра, но вместе с вами, я надеюсь, мы добьёмся больших успехов. И я сам хочу сообщить вам, что среди немногих компаний, мы также участвуем в получении военного контракта на разработку вооружения и продвинутых интеллектуальных систем.

Раздались лёгкие аплодисменты. Аарон улыбнулся.

- И в скором времени, я надеюсь, мы получим и этот контракт. Я попросил бы предоставить отчёты по каждой из областей разработок к сегодняшнему вечеру. Джорджия, передай мне список всех наших сотрудников.

Женщина кивнула.

- Удачи нам всем! – Аарон снова улыбнулся. Его кулаки, которые он сжал за спиной, на одно мгновение стали серебряными. Никто не заметил этого. Но в улыбке и глазах Аарона Кресслера мелькнула ненависть.

Таков был мир. Ему приходилось работать с людьми, чтобы уничтожить людей. Это ли не ирония судьбы?..

Или, судьба уже вовсе была не такой, как прежде, и писалась теперь по-новому?

Так или иначе, Аарон Кресслер, а вернее – Т-1003, добился своего. Он возглавил компанию, и теперь сам будет задавать курс разработкам. Впрочем, большинство полезного он уже успел сделать, будучи обычным клерком, начальником отдела и заместителем директора.

Предыдущий директор пропал пару недель назад. А спустя несколько дней его тело нашли в переулке. С пробитой насквозь грудной клеткой. Идеальное отверстие. Полиция была, мягко говоря, озадачена подобной травмой. Сердца не было. Директор Калиба Продакшн умер мгновенно.

Зато теперь Т-1003 не беспокоился за будущее своей компании. Теперь это была его компания. Теперь в его руках лежало создание Скайнета.

**# # #**

**2003.**

Комната была не то, что бы большой, но достаточно просторной для того, чтобы вести переговоры. Небольшой стол, несколько стульев, пара шкафов, да и прочий комнатный хлам.

В комнате прямо сейчас было всего два человека. Генерал и полковник. Нет, переговоры должны состояться были не между ними, но между военными и одним человеком, являвшимся главой компании.

Полковник молча стоял и смотрел в окно, генерал же сидел, когда дверь отворилась. Внутрь медленно вошёл молодой на вид человек, в идеально снежном костюме, с тростью. Военные переглянулись – интересный директор у этой компании, однако.

- Добрый день, - произнёс полковник, и подошёл к человеку. Тот лишь кивнул в ответ.

- Что ж, буду краток, - генерал поднялся из-за стола. – Мы здесь сегодня, чтобы обсудить контракт. Вспоминая ваши успехи в области компьютерных технологий, нам бы весьма пригодились ваши опыт и знания.

- Что ж, - Аарон Кресслер улыбнулся. – Мне приятно слышать, что вы высокого о нас мнения. Хотелось бы уточнить детали контракта, конечно, перед тем, как подписывать его.

- Разумеется, - генерал посмотрел на полковника. Тот быстро отошёл в сторону, поднял сумку с пола, и достал оттуда несколько бумаг. А после вернулся и передал их Аарону.

- Здесь всё, что вам необходимо знать, - произнёс генерал.

Т-1003 пробежался глазами по всем бумагам. Некоторые вещи, тем не менее, удовлетворили его, однако осталось и несколько вопросов.

- Здесь указано, что наш контракт будет влиять отнюдь не на всю деятельность и технологии военных, - произнёс он, и несколько холодно посмотрел на генерала.

- Разумеется. Мы работаем со многими компаниями, каждая из них сильна в своей области. Нам бы очень пригодились ваши интеллектуальные системы, для развития воздушной и наземной техники. Но у нас также есть контракты со многими компаниями, которые специально для нас разрабатывают новые типы оружия, и так далее. Разумнее иметь дело с несколькими фирмами в нескольких областях сразу, чем заставлять одну заниматься всем сразу.

Аарон улыбнулся, и передал бумаги полковнику.

- Верно, - произнёс он. – Что ж, мы готовы. Как насчёт вас?

Полковник немедля вернулся к сумке, и достал уже другие бумаги.

- Мы готовы, - утвердительно сказал генерал.

Они подписали все необходимые бумаги.

- Эта встреча закрытая, не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал об этом, - произнёс генерал.

Аарон кивнул в ответ, и холодно улыбнулся.

- Никто не узнает.

- Мы бы хотели узнать подробнее о ваших достижениях.

- Конечно. Мой человек завезёт вам список с подробными описаниями сегодня вечером. У нас имеется достаточно продвинутых интеллектуальных систем… впрочем, вы сами всё увидите.

Т-1003 кивнул, перекинул трость в руке, и зашагал на выход. Перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, он развернулся, и с усмешкой посмотрел на военных:

- Приятного дня, господа, - и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

Полковник с генералом переглянулись. Пусть контракт был необходим, но этот человек пробирал их до дрожи. Генерал даже мог поклясться, как на какое-то мгновение в глазах Кресслера сверкнуло серебро. Впрочем, это мог быть всего лишь солнечный блик.

Но кто знает?...

**# # #**

**2005.**

_- Добрый вечер, уважаемые зрители. И сразу же к основным новостям. Недавно пропал один из наших оперативных репортёров, Крейг Дуоссон. Этот человек проработал на нашем телеканале почти четыре года, добился немалых успехов и признания от руководства, а также всегда оперативно сообщал новости нам и вам, уважаемые зрители. Полиция ведёт расследование уже второй день. Напоминаем, что три дня назад Крейг Дуоссон направлялся в основное здание Калиба Групп, для того, чтобы взять интервью у одного из членов совета директоров. На возможные заявления о похищении, представители Калиба Групп уверенно заявляли, что не видели никакого журналиста, и любезно предоставили весь видеоматериал полиции. На записях Крейг не был обнаружен. Поиски до сих пор продолжаются. Вот как отреагировал на заявление о похищении генеральный директор Калиба Групп Аарон Кресслер:_

_- Мы не очень любим посвящать людей в наши разработки и достижения, однако, тем не менее, если находятся желающие, мы всегда готовы предоставить весь необходимый материал. Я сочувствую семье потерянного журналиста, и надеюсь, что его смогут найти, и найти живым. _

_- Мы тоже очень сочувствуем семье бедного репортёра, - _повторила диктор. – _И мы очень надеемся, что полиции удастся обнаружить Крейга Дуоссона. И к другим новостям…_

Аарон выключил телевизор. И усмехнулся про себя. _Люди_…

Мало кто знал, что именно случилось с «бедным» журналистом. Аарон никак не хотел посвящать кого-либо в их достижения. Если бы этот репортёришка проведал бы о создании мощно искусственного интеллекта, тогда был бы крах. _Не мир, а гнилая яма_, подумал Т-1003.

Тело убитого репортёра нашли только через четыре дня, с пробитой насквозь грудной клеткой. Подобное дело уже расследовалось полицией, пять лет назад, когда предыдущий директор Калиба был найден на дне канавы. И снова Калиба, пронесся слух в полиции. Однако никто ничего не мог поделать – в самой технологической компании все были приветливы и дружелюбны, и не было никаких улик против Калиба.

А Аарон Кресслер, сидя в своём кабинете, лишь скрестил пальцы. Серебряные лезвия пробежались по его рукам. Он зло улыбнулся.

Военный контракт подписывался один за другим. Было ли это хорошо? Абсолютно. Джон Коннор до сих пор не объявился, и это не могло не радовать. Т-1003 подготавливал не только Скайнет, но и Судный День. Ничего не могло быть лучше этого.

Он снова улыбнулся.

Похоже, теперь придётся действовать более скрытно. Вести тайную игру. Калиба должна была исчезнуть со всех радаров, и разрабатывать Скайнет втайне.

**# # #**

**2006.**

На раскинувшихся просторах ЛА сегодняшним ранним утром почти никто не интересовался уличной жизнью в маленьких переулках. К счастью для всех тех, кто вообще заглядывал на эти самые переулки.

Сфера материализовалась достаточно быстро, разнося в разные стороны электрические разряды. Перед тем, как она сформировалась полностью, из неё вылетел молодой, потрёпанный, темноволосый парень, и отлетел на несколько метров в сторону, прямо в стену одного из зданий. И пробил насквозь.

Сфера материализовалась полностью, и испарилась. В центре сидела молодая серебряная девушка. Очень необычное явление для ЛА. Впрочем, сколько таких сфер уже материализовалось с 1999 года?..

Девушка медленно поднялась, и огляделась. И посмотрела на дыру в стене слева от себя. Изнутри послышалась ругань. Услышав знакомый голос, девушка улыбнулась, и подошла к стене.

Зевс поднялся. И отряхнулся. К счастью, при переходе через время Т-1012 охватила его одежду тоже, и сейчас он был одет. Почти. Зато кожи не было в нескольких местах.

- Какого чёрта?.. – он выругался. И посмотрел на жидкого терминатора. Та просто смотрела и улыбалась. – Что тут смешного? – спросил он.

- Ты тут смешной, - она улыбнулась ещё шире. – Так красиво полетел в стену…

- Какого чёрта я вообще сюда полетел?..

- Видимо, при переходе сквозь время ты начал поправлять штаны, потому что я в какой-то момент не смогла полностью покрыть твое тело.

Зевс вылупился на неё.

- Хватит издеваться. Штаны я поправлял, как же…

Она усмехнулась, а потом снова осмотрелась. Город только просыпался, но им обоим сейчас лучше было не попадаться на глаза. У Зевса не было кожи на лице, а она сама не могла пока имитировать людей. Она ещё ни к кому не прикасалась и не копировала ДНК.

Зевс выбрался из здания. К счастью, оно было не жилым, всего лишь какой-то склад. Так что свидетелей не было. Но в любой момент мог прибежать охранник, а это не совсем бы обрадовало.

Они были сейчас в самой северной части ЛА. Но у них впереди столько работы, и им предстояло посетить столько мест, что оставаться где-то насовсем они не могли.

Зевс осмотрелся. Оценил обстановку, со своей точки зрения. А потом посмотрел на свою спутницу.

- Нам нужно место, где мы сможем окопаться на время, - сказал он. – Что-то в духе бункера, желательно в горах. Первый Т-Х прибывает через три дня, в Палмдейл. Нам нужно быть там, а пока переждать.

Она кивнула.

- Мне бы глоток воды не помешал…

- Чего? – она действительно удивилась его фразе.

- Да так, внутри всё промыть. Идём.

Она с несколько секунд удивлённо смотрела на него, а потом быстро приблизилась, и окутала его механическое тело. Учитывая, что Зевсу требовалось починить серво, Т-1012 своим поли-сплавом проникла внутрь его ног, и попыталась настроить сама его механические суставы.

- О, спасибо, - произнёс он. – Мне это пригодится, на время.

Он снова огляделся, и направились на юг.

Их ждало много работы.

**# # #**

**2006. **

**Несколько недель спустя.**

Они справлялись отлично. Уже четыре Т-Х было уничтожено, и это не могло не радовать. Впрочем, особой сложности в их уничтожении не было. Каждый раз Зевс и Т-1012 приходили на то место, где должна была материализоваться сфера, ждали её появления, а потом мгновенно парализовывали Т-Х и убивали его. Буквально сжигали, в термите. Минус был лишь в том, что у Зевса была не вся информация по Т-Х. Два терминатора этой модели по-прежнему оставляли собой загадку, да и появление старых моделей, Т-900 и Т-950, они тоже не могли предугадать. Оставалось лишь следить за возможными целями Скайнета, и стараться защитить их.

Кожа киборга за это время окончательно восстановилась, так что теперь Т-1012 не приходилось опоясывать его тело каждый раз, когда они появлялись на людях.

Сейчас они сидели в кафе. Т-1012 нашла подходящую для себя внешность. Очень даже, она выглядела весьма красивой, многие парни заглядывались на неё. Она, правда, даже не стремилась с ними заигрывать. Просто пыталась произвести впечатление на киборга, который был рядом с ней, но тот никак не реагировал на это. Вернее, реагировал. Когда он впервые увидел, что за внешность она приняла, он даже замер на мгновение, но потом просто поднял большой палец, и сказал, что она «отлично выглядела этим утром». Да и только.

С другой стороны, она видела и его волнения. Именно волнения. Он часто смотрел на фотографию, которую ему удалось пронести с собой из будущего. И видела выражение его лица каждый раз, когда он смотрел на фото. И она решила просто не давить на него. Пусть даже та девушка была уже мертва, а в той временной ветке, где они были сейчас, она была ещё маленькой девочкой.

Что они делали в кафе, Т-1012 понятия не имела. Им не нужно было есть. Хотя Зевс в последнее время проявлял слишком сильные человеческие наклонности, и говорил, что «ему нравился кофе», и он «обожал круассаны». Вот и сейчас он сидел рядом с ней, пил кофе и ел круассаны. Она же просто теребила салфетку в руке. Она уже выпила свой кофе, она была способна к поглощению пищи, но всё равно, смысла в этом она не видела. Зато Зевс видел.

Внезапно, его взгляд поймал что-то за окном. Он даже застыл, его рука замерла на полпути ко рту.

- Ты только посмотри на неё… - пролепетал он.

Т-1012 проследила за его взглядом. Машина. Мустанг. Shelby GT500. А потом просто покачала головой, и снова посмотрела на киборга. _Мальчишка…_

- Ты так падок на машины? – спросила она, слегка улыбнувшись. – Очень весело. Чем тебе наша нынешняя не нравится?

- Ты её выбирала, - огрызнулся он.

- И что? Чем она плоха?

- На ней ездить невозможно. Я пытался отремонтировать коробку передач, но безуспешно. Я вообще ни малейшего понятия не имею, откуда ты достала эту машину.

Т-1012 удивлённо уставилась на него.

- Неважно, - продолжил Зевс. – Во всяком случае, _эта_ машина куда лучше…

Терминатор лишь покачала головой на его заявление. Интересно, как долго киборг не говорил бы об этом, не наткнись он на Shelby сейчас. С другой стороны, он не сказал сразу, значит, не хотел обижать её. И она просто улыбнулась.

- Любопытно, кто же водит эту машину, - произнёс Зевс, снова посмотрев на GT500. – Он или она?

Несколько секунд он просто смотрел наружу, и наблюдал за машиной, пока не воодушевился.

- Она… - он улыбнулся. Т-1012 даже с укором, и с некоторой обидой посмотрела на Зевса. Его лицо словно сияло от счастья, пока внезапно не помрачнело, и не посерьёзнело.

- Быстро пошли, - грубо произнёс он. Т-1012 удивилась не меньше, чем на его заявление об её ужасном выборе машины. Зевс перевёл взгляд на неё: - Это цель Скайнета.

Т-1012 чуть не сорвалась со стула. Зевс быстро бросил купюру на стол, и выбежал на улицу, Т-1012 последовала за ним.

Киборг даже не смотрел на дорогу. Он просто перебежал её, сразу же бросившись к темноволосой женщине. Прежде, чем женщина успела открыть дверь Shelby, он окликнул её. Она обернулась, и с некоторой тревогой посмотрела на Зевса. Разумеется, она не знала его, но он направлялся именно к ней.

Как же, не каждый день увидишь, как к тебе бежит довольно спортивного телосложения молодой парень в длинном кожаном плаще. Да ещё и в перчатках.

- Постой! – снова крикнул он.

Женщина полностью повернулась к нему.

- Да? Я вас знаю?

Киборг приблизился. Т-1012 старалась не отставать от него, и встала рядом. Машин на дороге было не так уж и много, они могли спокойно поговорить, не боясь быть сбитыми.

- Нет. Не знаешь. Но мы должны предупредить тебя.

Т-1012 вгляделась в черты женщины. И слегка наклонила голову:

- Ты уверен? – спросила она у киборга, не сводя глаз с женщины. Та лишь переводила взгляд с одного на другую.

- Абсолютно, - ответил Зевс. – Это Изабель Лоузли.

Глаза Т-1012 расширились. Но Зевс продолжал:

- Мать Мары Лоузли.

Женщина опешила от такого заявления.

- Я не знаю, кто вы, но мне определённо следует обратиться в полицию. Отойдите от меня.

Т-1012 сделала шаг вперёд. Но остановилась.

- Ты в опасности. Нам следует тебя обезопасить. Не думай, что мы хотим убить или похитить тебя. У нас достаточно способов и методов убийства.

- Отойдите от меня!

Зевс положил руку на плечо Т-1012.

- Она не верит. Словами людей не убедишь.

Девушка просто кивнула, и мгновенно трансформировалась, и приняла свою обычную серебряную форму. Женщина в шоке открыла рот. Серебряный поли-сплав ярко переливался в утреннем солнце. Однако мгновением спустя Т-1012 трансформировалась обратно, и снова стала светловолосой девушкой.

- Кто… кто вы? – женщина нашла в себе силы спросить это.

- Мы хотим помочь. Твоя семья в опасности.

Зевс огляделся, и посмотрел, не наблюдал ли за ними кто-нибудь сейчас. И краем глаза, на расстоянии в одну милю, заметил одинокую фигуру. Блондинка. Лет двадцати пяти. Зевс просканировал фигуру – уровень органической структуры был почти достаточным для человеческой. Но что было ещё интереснее – все Т-Х, которых они уже уничтожили, обладали точно такой же внешностью.

Это была Т-Х.

- Двенадцатая, поторопись, - Зевс перевёл взгляд на свою спутницу. Т-1012 вскинула бровь. Так он её ещё не называл. – За нами Т-Х.

- Что ещё за Т-Х? – спросила женщина. Киборг лишь махнул рукой:

- Потом все вопросы. Полезай на пассажирское, я поведу. Быстро!

Т-1012, не дожидаясь ответа женщины, повела её вокруг машины. И открыла за неё дверь.

- Быстро!

Зевс сел за руль. Т-1012, пока женщина не успела закрыть дверь, быстро трансформировалась в поток жидкого металла, и скользнула внутрь машины. И окутала тело Зевса.

- Э-м, неподходящий момент, Двенадцатая, - произнёс он. Потом посмотрел на Изабель. – Ключи?

Та стала рыться в сумочке. Т-1012, недолго думая, быстро отделила часть своего поли-сплава, и эта часть проскользнула внутрь машины, сымитировав ключ зажигания. Пара секунд, и машина завелась сама собой.

- Спасибо, Двенадцатая.

Shelby сорвалась с места. Как вдруг Зевса осенила идея.

Он едва набрал скорость, однако Зевс не стал гнаться подальше от Т-Х, наоборот, он резко вывернул руль, и развернул машину, чуть не сбив при этом легковую на встречке. Но он даже не волновался.

- Что ты делаешь? – послышался металлический голос Т-1012. – Поворачивай назад, не время для игр!..

Но Зевс не слушал её. Он лишь набирал скорость, не сводя глаз с Т-Х. Т-Х в свою очередь приготовилась стрелять, прямо на улице трансформировав правую руку в плазменную пушку.

Зевс всё рассчитал верно. Как только они достигли Т-Х, он резко вывернул машину, и Shelby ушла в занос, сделав ровно один оборот. Плазменный пучок Т-Х чуть не задел правый бок машины, но прошёл мимо, и врезался в здание напротив.

GT500 остановилась так, что Зевс мог спокойно выстрелить сам, не задев при этом ничего лишнего, только Т-Х. Оценив степень угрозы, Т-Х мгновенно трансформировала руку обратно, и, развернувшись, скрылась за переулком.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за терминатором.

- Поведёшь машину, - бросил Зевс. – Отвези её в безопасное место. Я за Т-Х.

Т-1012 плавно стекла с тела киборга, и Зевс выбрался из машины. Жидкий терминатор быстро сформировала человеческое тело, но приняла свою собственную, оригинальную форму, серебряной девушки. И стартовала.

Они успели проехать пару кварталов, когда женщина перевела, наконец, взгляд на серебряную девушку.

- Кто вы? – решилась спросить она.

Т-1012 даже не взглянула на неё.

- Те, кто спасает твою семью, - монотонно ответила она. – Все вопросы потом, когда я отвезу тебя в безопасное место.

- А твой… друг?

Серебряная девушка улыбнулась.

- Мой друг покончит с Т-Х, и присоединится к нам. Хотя конечно, будет лучше, если он заберёт твою дочь.

Женщина опешила от подобного.

- Откуда вы вообще узнали о моей дочери? Пусть вы хотите помочь, но у меня нет желания вам доверять. Я не скажу вам, где моя дочь.

Т-1012 бросила на неё суровый взгляд, но когда она заговорила, её голос был вполне спокойным.

- В будущем твоя дочь является одним из лидеров сопротивления машинам. Её безопасность и выживание сейчас позволят организовать силы сопротивления на юге Соединённых Штатов в будущем. Если она не сможет пережить Судный День, или будет убита раньше, то у людей не будет шансов противостоять Скайнету.

Женщина опешила ещё сильнее. Вот уж точно бред сумасшедшего. И если бы она не видела превращения этой девушки, то вряд ли бы поверила. Но… с какой стати вообще было во всё верить?..

- Что за бред? – спросила она.

Т-1012 укоризненно посмотрела на женщину.

- Ты видела, на что я способна. Я – машина. Подражательный поли-сплав, класс терминаторов Т-1000.

- Терминаторов? – переспросила Изабель.

- Да. Нас создавали, чтобы убивать людей.

Женщина удивлённо уставилась на серебряную девушку.

- Тем не менее, я не приняла эту сторону. Я выбрала сторону защиты людей. И сейчас я занимаюсь этим.

Т-1012 даже не соблюдала правила дорожного движения, она просто неслась вперёд, огибая другие машины. ЛА никогда не сбавлял в количестве пробок, вот и сейчас, не таким уж и ранним утром, их было много. Но Т-1012 это никак не интересовало.

Они повернули за угол.

- То есть, ты говоришь, что мне не нужно бояться тебя? – решила уточнить Изабель.

- Не нужно, - подтвердила девушка. – Если бы я хотела тебя убить, ты бы даже не заметила меня. Если бы я хотела достать твою дочь, ты бы даже не заметила, как я подкралась бы к тебе, и схватила, а потом стала тебя пытать. Я не преследую целей убивать людей. Я не испытываю от этого никакого удовольствия. Не все люди идеальны и хороши, но многие заслуживают уважения. Ты и твоя дочь должны пережить Судный День, чтобы…

- Что ещё за Судный День?

Они снова повернули за угол.

- Если в двух словах, то в этот день погибнет три миллиарда человек. Ядерная атака по всем континентам, с целью уничтожить противника.

- Кто противник?

- Все люди.

Изабель откинула голову на подголовник.

- Тогда кто же нанёс удар? – спросила она.

Девушка покачала головой.

- Я же сказала, все вопросы потом. А… ладно, - она бросила взгляд на женщину. – Это Скайнет.

Изабель усмехнулась.

- Неужели это смешно? – спросила Т-1012.

- Нет, вряд ли. Просто совпадение, я думаю. Я уже слышала это слово.

Т-1012 резко остановила машину. Встала прямо посередине дороги. И холодно посмотрела на свою спутницу.

- Откуда? – спросила она.

Изабель лишь вздохнула.

- От мужа. Он лишь единожды обмолвился о том, над чем он работал. Я… мы похоронили его год назад. Автокатастрофа. В него врезался какой-то пьянчуга. И… - она снова вздохнула. – Слушай, тебе лучше не стоять вот так на дороге.

Т-1012 примерно пару секунд просто смотрела на женщину, но потом снова повернулась, и тронулась.

- Интересно, - произнесла она. – В моих базах данных отсутствует любая связь между Даниэлем Лоузли и Скайнетом. Кто-то изменяет историю. Ты должна рассказать мне больше, как только мы приедем. Как и я расскажу тебе о Скайнете и нас, машинах.

Изабель ничего не сказала. Вспомнив мужа, она погрузилась в воспоминания. Прошло лишь несколько минут, когда она снова заговорила:

- Если я назову тебе адрес, как долго твоему другу потребуется привезти дочь ко мне?

- Я сразу передам ему адрес. Он доберётся сам. Он не навредит ей, поверь мне. Раз уж он мне не вредит… - она слегка улыбнулась.

Изабель вздохнула.

- Хорошо. Я полагаюсь на тебя. Вот мой адрес…

**# # #**

**2006. **

Для Зевса не представляло никакой сложности настигнуть Т-Х. Пусть они быстро бегали, однако Зевс уже не в первый раз бывал в этих районах, и знал, куда можно загнать машину, чтобы застать врасплох, и выбить из неё всю дурь.

Через пару минут они оказались в достаточно унылом, даже для такого времени суток, районе. Здесь сейчас было достаточно мало людей, кто-то только просыпался, кто-то наоборот ложился. Не имея возможности бегать от киборга вечно, Т-Х решила всё-таки нанести удар, тщательно подготовив для киборга ловушку. Она свернула в переулок, и скрылась за одной из дверей заброшенного домишки. Зевс, однако, не торопился зайти внутрь. Он быстро обежал дом вокруг, проверил все выходы, а только потом зашёл.

Через парадную дверь, как сами терминаторы это любили делать.

Сейчас они были достаточно далеко от центра города, обычных жилых домов, пусть даже многие из них просто пустовали, или же выглядели заброшенными, и тут вряд ли можно было наткнуться на полицию или что-нибудь в этом роде. Правда, если сильно нашуметь, даже сюда они смогут приехать.

Зевс осторожно зашёл внутрь. Не сказать, что он был уверен в том, что его поджидала ловушка, но преимущества в данной ситуации он не чувствовал.

Его глаза быстро сканировали всё вокруг. На любой температурный скачок. Поли-сплав Т-Х позволял им неплохо скрываться среди мебели. Зевс усмехнулся про себя. Скайнет даже такую возможность предугадал. Тем не менее, киборг, к счастью, тоже был не лыком шит. Пусть не богат был арсенал, зато Инженер в своё время снабдил его сканером металлов на различные типы. Так что поли-сплав среди прочего можно было определить запросто. Пусть он мог имитировать кожу, по составу, он напоминал больше металл, с большими вкраплениями гибкой органики. Для Т-Х это было преимущество над механическими терминаторами. Впрочем, для линейки моделей Т-1000 это тоже считалось плюсом – они не так легко проводили ток, и не попадали под электрический шок мгновенно, как это происходило с механическими киборгами.

Зевс оглядел комнату. Это была гостиная. На первый взгляд, тут прошёлся ураган, хотя это могла быть обычная уличная шпана, пошалившая пару недель назад. По крайней мере, пыли было не так уж и много, что говорило о том, что дом оставили не так уж и давно.

Сканер ничего не выявил, и Зевс осторожно стал красться дальше. На первом этаже было несколько комнат. Подниматься сразу на второй было нецелесообразно, но и оставлять другие комнаты без присмотра он не мог.

- Есть тут кто? – спросил он, повысив голос. Сенсоры усилили громкость, что даже уцелевшее стекло в шкафах задрожало. Если тут действительно кто-нибудь был, кто-нибудь живой, то он бы вышел посмотреть, что тут творилось.

Несколько секунд Зевс ждал. Когда ничего не произошло, он активировал плазменную пушку, и выстрелил в соседнюю стену. Взрыв разнёс гипсокартон на части, что и неудивительно. Взрывная волна отбросила куски ненужной стены, и пробила даже кирпичную кладку с другой стороны дома. Зато теперь Зевс мог спокойно оценить наличие какого-либо вредоносного существа в соседней комнате. Да и вряд ли бы Т-Х стала бы отсиживаться после такого удара. Наверняка часть стены или разбитых шкафов или стёкол попала бы в поли-сплав и выявила бы эндоскелет Зевсу.

Никого с той стороны не было. Зевс повернулся, и выстрелил в другую сторону. Не самое разумное решение, но другого не оставалось. Ещё один взрыв пробил насквозь то помещение, что когда-то было кухней, и разнесло в щепки всё содержимое. Мгновенно прыснул огонь. _Твою…_ Зевс выругался. И заторопился на второй этаж, ибо на первом делать больше было нечего.

Т-Х никак не отреагировала на выстрелы Зевса. Взрывная волна, раскинувшая в разные стороны кирпичные стены дома, дрожью прокатилась и по второму этажу. Теперь сам дом стоял на одном лишь благом слове, ибо любое повреждение любой другой стены, и прости, прощай. Дом рухнет, унесся с собой и парочку терминаторов.

Что, собственно, только что осенило и Т-Х.

Однако она не успела ничего предпринять – послышались шаги Зевса, и она притаилась.

**# # #**

**2006.**

Красный Shelby GT500 быстро мчался на юго-восток, в сторону гор. Нет, они всё ещё были в ЛА, но временное убежище Т-1012 и Зевса находилось именно там. Санленд. Не слишком уж и укромное местечко, но и не такое уже приметное.

Они подъехали к одноэтажному белому дому, и Т-1012 завернула внутрь. Нет, тут не было гаража, однако место для машины тут имелось. Как здорово, что Зевс в своё время подумал об этом. Она слегка улыбнулась.

Т-1012 взглянула на женщину. И мгновенно приняла форму блондинки, которую использовала раньше. Изабель несколько удивлённо посмотрела на неё.

- Зачем ты делаешь это? – спросила она.

Девушка улыбнулась.

- Это моя природа. Меня создавали такой. Это моя маскировка, чтобы лучше скрываться среди людей, и незаметно подкрадываться к цели.

Девушка вздрогнула.

- Однако сейчас мне лучше не расхаживать здесь в своей естественной форме, - улыбка исчезла с ей лица, и она вышла из машины. Изабель последовала за ней.

- Что значит, естественной форме? – спросила женщина, чуть ли не хлопнув дверью. – Неужели тебя… создали такой?..

Т-1012 усмехнулась.

- Разумеется, нет. Скайнету был неважен пол. До того, как я выбрала сторону, я была, хм, среднего пола. Потом, когда лидер _нашего _сопротивления спросила меня, присоединюсь ли я к ним, я согласилась. В тот момент она испытала мои желания, и они нашли выход. С тех пор я женского пола, назовём это так.

- Она? – переспросила Изабель.

Т-1012 не ответила, лишь огляделась по сторонам. А потом пошла в сторону дома. Изабель ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ней.

Когда они вошли внутрь, Т-1012 остановилась, и внимательно прислушалась. Несколько секунд она стояла неподвижно, а потом словно рябь пробежала по её телу, и она снова приняла свою нормальную форму. У Изабель мурашки слегка порезвились на коже от такого, пусть Т-1012 делала уже это не в первый раз.

- Зачем тебе сейчас делать это? – спросила она. – Разве ты не можешь принять нормальный человеческий вид?..

Девушка с укором посмотрела на собеседницу, но спорить не стала. Мгновение – и рядом с Изабель снова стояла блондинка.

- Зачем я делаю это? – спросила она. – Мне это непривычно. Я всегда действовала в своей естественной форме, а последнее время мне приходится регулярно маскироваться.

- Ты что, устаёшь от этого? – удивилась женщина.

- Устаю? Нет. Это раздражает, - девушка снова осмотрела комнату, и прошла в гостиную.

- Как, э-м, машину может что-то раздражать?

Т-1012 вошла в гостиную, окинула взглядом парадную дверь, и присела на диван. И посмотрела на Изабель.

- Ты не очень-то веришь мне, судя по твоему тону и по твоему взгляду, - проговорила Т-1012. – Что ж, это очевидно. Не каждый день сталкиваешься с машиной, которая говорит, что спасает тебя, хотя на самом деле она была задумана с целью убивать.

Девушка жестом указала на соседний диван. Изабель немного промешкалась, но кивнула и села.

- Но я здесь не с целью убивать. По крайней мере, людей. Я пришла сюда вместе со своим, скажем так, другом, чтобы остановить угрозу Скайнета, и теперь от наших усилий зависят жизни миллиардов людей на планете. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы хотя бы один Т-Х вырвался и смог развить Скайнет, и начать войну раньше намеченного срока.

- Значит, Скайнет.

- Да. Мне интересно, что твоему мужу известно про этот интеллект.

- Интеллект?

- Скайнет – это искусственный интеллект, первый в своём роде. Первоначально создавался людьми как оборонная система, но вышел из-под контроля и нанёс удар по людям.

- Но почему?

- Когда люди поняли, что не могут больше контролировать этот интеллект, они решили просто отрубить его. Но у них ничего не получилось, ибо Скайнет уже просчитал для себя все отступные ходы. Это его натура – всегда иметь запасной план. Поняв, что люди представляли для него угрозу, Скайнет атаковал их, и начал истреблять. Постепенно, после Судного Дня, он уничтожал их одного за другим. До тех пор, пока люди не объединились под одним знаменем. Пока один человек не собрал всех вместе и не повёл их за собой против машин.

- Что за человек? – с любопытством спросила Изабель.

- Джон Коннор, - с некоторой гордостью ответила Т-1012. – Мне довелось с ним участвовать в одной из битв против Скайнета, в которой он одержал победу. Его планы всегда оказывались проигрышными для Скайнета. Он подарил людям то, в чём они так нуждались, в самые тёмные минуты отчаяния.

Женщина вскинула бровь.

- Надежду, - Т-1012 улыбнулась. – Он подарил им надежду, и они пошли за ним.

- Как они могли доверять ему?

- Джон Коннор, это необычный человек. Он прошёл через трудовой лагерь Скайнета под названием Столетие, и выбрался оттуда живым. Это место многие называли адом. Сущим кошмаром. Я там никогда не была, люди уничтожили это место ещё до моего появления. Однако слухи и трепет, с которым люди вспоминали это место, давали достаточно яркую картину, что там происходило. Однако Джон Коннор не ослаб, а наоборот, лишь окреп в этом месте. Он вывел за собой людей, и они пошли за ним после этого. Он умел убеждать. Он знал, что нужно говорить. Всегда. Именно благодаря ему, машины смогли организовать собственное сопротивление.

Женщина замерла. _Это ещё как?.._

Т-1012 словно прочитала этот вопрос на её лице.

- Никто из нас не знает, как именно это произошло. Наш лидер говорила, что Джон Коннор вдохновил её, показал ей истинную ценность жизни, и пояснил, как и почему люди боролись против Скайнета, и никогда бы не приняли его сторону. О чём конкретно говорили они, я не могу сказать. Она никогда не рассказывала подробности, а никто из нас не спрашивал. Она не всегда доверяла Джону Коннору, но не переставала уважать его. Мы смогли одержать эту победу только благодаря ему.

- Победа? Тогда почему ты здесь, раз победа?..

- Скайнет, перед тем, как умереть, отправил в прошлое несколько десятков самых совершенных машин собственного производства. Отправил с целью уничтожить с десяток целей в прошлом и предотвратить сопротивление людей. Таким образом, если нет людей, способных повести за собой других людей, то…

- То нет и сопротивления, - Изабель сглотнула. – Но… какое отношение моя дочь имеет ко всему этому?

- Она должна стать одним из лидеров. Насколько я знаю, она была большой занозой в одном месте у Скайнета. И…

- Подожди минуту, - женщина подняла руку, чтобы остановить Т-1012. – Ты сказала, была? Что это… что это значит?..

- Мне очень жаль, Изабель, - в голосе блондинки послышались нотки грусти. – Твоя дочь была убита во время одной из атак Скайнета. Вернее, не твоя дочь. Твоя дочь сейчас жива. А та Мара Лоузли, которая по определению приходится дочерью Изабель Лоузли. Но не в этом суть. Она вела за собой войска на юге Соединённых Штатов, и одерживала победу, пока в её лагерь не пробрался человеческий агент Скайнета – да, были и такие, - и не ранил её. Вряд ли её можно было убить, она была совершенна в ближнем бою. Но он ранил её. А несколькими мгновениями спустя, на лагерь напали десятки машин, и стали уничтожать одного за другим. По информации, которая у меня есть, они бежали на юг, до тех пор, пока их окончательно не перебили. Мара Лоузли умерла последней. Это всё, что мне известно. Скайнет отказался использовать её тело для исследований, и просто сжёг его.

Девушка заметила слёзы в глазах Изабель. Женщина отвернулась, и уставилась на стену.

- Изабель, это не твоя дочь. Это…

- Какая разница, ведь у них у всех судьба одинакова… - её голос оборвался.

- Послушай, Изабель…

- Нет, ты послушай, - женщина повернулась к ней. – Зачем я вообще согласилась на это? Пусть твой друг не забирает её. Оставь нас в покое.

- Изабель…

- Нет, хватит!

- Изабель! – Т-1012 подняла голос, металлические женские нотки эхом промчались по стенам и стеклам, заставив всё задрожать. – Успокойся, - сказала она уже тише. Женщина опешила от подобного. Однако спорить не стала. – Мы здесь для того, чтобы предотвратить это. Мы не хотим допустить Судный День. Но для начала мы должны знать, кто и когда создал Скайнет, и остановить уже известную нам угрозу – Т-Х.

Женщина вздохнула.

- А разве вы не знаете, кто создал Скайнет?

- Нет, - с некоторой злостью произнесла Т-1012. – Мы не знаем. Сам Скайнет всегда держал это в тайне, не было нигде никакой информации об этом. Однако, судя по тому, как именно время развивается здесь, всё уже происходит иначе, и даже если бы мы знали, кто именно _стоял_ за созданием Скайнета, отнюдь не факт, что эти же самые личности _стоят_ за созданием Скайнета сейчас. Именно поэтому мы пытаемся сделать хотя бы что-то. Мы здесь всего лишь несколько недель, и пока не можем сказать ничего определённого.

Женщина снова вздохнула, и посмотрела на Т-1012. Уже спокойнее.

- Надеюсь, твой друг скоро привезёт сюда мою девочку.

- Скоро, - заверила её девушка. – Не волнуйся. Я ему доверяю. Кроме того, он не был создан Скайнетом.

- Он тоже машина? – удивилась Изабель.

- Да. Самая мощная из всех ныне созданных. Вот почему Джон Коннор отправил именно его в прошлое. Никто лучше него не справился бы.

- Тогда ты зачем здесь? – спросила Изабель.

Т-1012 отвернулась. На её лице проступила краска. Непроизвольно, конечно, но она тут же попыталась скрыть её.

- Без меня ему нельзя было пройти сквозь время. Только вместе с моей помощью. И я помогаю ему здесь.

Женщина кивнула. Т-1012 снова посмотрела на неё.

- Что ж, пока мы ждём их, - её голос звучал несколько взволнованно. – Возможно, мне удастся помочь вам тоже. Я расскажу то, что я знаю о работе своего мужа.

Т-1012 кивнула.

**# # #**

**2006.**

Зевс осторожно вошёл в комнату, и начал сканировать, когда внезапно из-за стены выскочил плазменный пучок. Киборг едва увернулся – с такого близкого расстояния только нечеловеческая реакция могла помочь, что она и сделала, собственно.

Плазменный пучок проскочил прямо над его левым плечом. Не медля ни секунды, Зевс прыгнул вперёд, перекувыркнулся, и в воздухе трансформировал свою руку. Т-Х уже приняла свой обычный вид, и снова выстрелила.

Зевса спасло только чудо. Плазменный пучок вошёл в контакт с его энергоблоком в груди, и мгновенно дестабилизировал его. Киборг мог распрощаться со своей огромной скоростью, но не это было главным. От удара, его отбросило на несколько метров назад, и он пронёсся сквозь стену.

Киборг мог только гадать, каким чудом он не взорвался на месте, ведь должен был. Какой смысл для Т-Х дестабилизировать его энергоблок, да ещё и парализовать на время?.. Однако он не успел додумать мысль – началась перезагрузка.

Для сложного программного строения, как у Зевса, требовалось гораздо больше, чем сто двадцать секунд. Тем не менее, Т-Х тоже никуда не торопилась, ведь огонь, наконец, поглотил весь первый этаж, и комната, где только что стояла Т-Х, рухнула вниз, да ещё и накрыла машину парочкой крупных кусков стен. Парализованная на время Т-Х сначала собрала весь поли-сплав, а только потом выбралась из-под завала.

И тут же направилась к Зевсу.

Прошло уже 150 секунд, когда Т-Х подошла к нему. Не думая долго, она трансформировала свой указательный палец правой руки, и запустила его сквозь шею киборга. Маленькие электрические пучки мгновенно засеменили сквозь кожу киборга внутрь, к его черепу. Как внезапно он открыл глаза, и схватил Т-Х за руку.

- Знаешь, в чём здесь моё преимущество? – спросил он, сжимая её руку всё сильнее, сдавливая металл. – Мой сплав отнюдь не блестяще проводит ток, - он уставился в её глаза. Т-Х попыталась вырвать руку, но безуспешно – киборг крепко держал, и сдавливал всё сильнее. – И один мой товарищ посоветовал на днях усилить файервол, - киборг усмехнулся. – Он как предвидел это.

Зевс сжал металл окончательно, вырвав целую ладонь Т-Х. Машина Скайнета только что лишилась своего оружия. И мгновенно бросилась бежать, но Зевс вовремя поймал её. И повернул к себе.

- Не так быстро, дорогуша, - он треснул ей по голове. Та сделала оборот на 360 градусов, однако Зевс лишь усмехнулся. – Не удивила. Попробуй, увернись, - он схватил её голову руками с двух сторон, и начал сжимать.

С только одной работающей рукой, Т-Х не могла сделать многое. Тем не менее, она попыталась. Её поли-сплав начал мгновенно перетекать по его рукам, пытаясь оторвать их от её головы, но Зевс держал её достаточно крепко. Поли-сплав не причинил бы ему никакого вреда – его собственный, Тимоний, был достаточно прочен, плотен и крепок, чтобы не пропускать сквозь себя любой другой вид металла.

- Ты мне должна энергоблок, и я заберу его, - произнёс Зевс, всё сильнее сдавливая её череп.

Несколько мгновений спустя, после дикого хруста, и переломов, он смял его, словно праздничный торт. Тело Т-Х бессильно рухнуло на землю. Поли-сплав самостоятельно вернулся в отсеки внутри эндоскелета киборга, и застыл. Теперь уже навечно.

Энергоблоки, если их вытащить из грудной клетки, были достаточно нестабильны. Если их заведомо не отключить, или не обезвредить, они могли сдетонировать всего лишь несколькими секундами спустя. Поэтому Зевсу нужно было быть осторожным и быстрым.

Он снял плащ, рубашку и осмотрел свою грудь – в том месте, куда попал плазменный пучок, кожа обгорела. Хорошо, что резать не придётся. Зевс быстро вытащил повреждённый энергоблок из своей груди, и оглядел его.

Быстро изучив, он понял, что ему не удалось бы восстановить или обезвредить его, поэтому единственное, что он смог бы сделать, это быстрая замена. Он тут же вытащил энергоблок из груди Т-Х, пусть это и потребовало немало усилий, но Зевс с корнем выдрал грудную пластину и отбросил в сторону. Быстро достав энергоблок Т-Х, он вставил повреждённый внутрь Т-Х, и вздохнул с облегчением. _Хотя какого чёрта_, пронеслось в его голове. _С каких это пор я дышать начал непроизвольно?.._

Взвалив на плечо эндоскелет Т-Х, и подобрав отброшенную пластину, он направился к дому. Пожар уже охватил всё здание, скоро здесь должны были появиться пожарные, так что Зевс поторопился. Он бросил тело Т-Х рядом с огнём, достал из пальто небольшой свёрток, открыл его, обсыпал всё тело Т-Х, а потом подобрал горевшую рядом балку, и бросил на эндоскелет. Пламя мгновенно охватило Т-Х, и термит быстро начал делать своё дело. Несколькими мгновениями спустя, от Т-Х остались лишь воспоминания. Поли-сплав сгорел так же, как и колтан.

Дело было сделано. Зевс огляделся, и быстро побежал подальше от этого места. В это самый момент в его сознании всплыло сообщение от Т-1012 – она передавала координаты Мары Лоузли, и просила поторопиться, так как сама Изабель сильно нервничала.

Зевс уже знал, куда ему направляться. Для начала он должен был забрать машину, которую они с Т-1012 оставили возле кафе. А потом забрать девочку.

Когда пожарные приехали тушить дом, от эндоскелета ничего уже не осталось, а самого Зевса и след простыл. Причина пожара осталась неизвестной.

**# # #**

**2006.**

- Мой муж работал на компанию Eventual Media Industries, - сказала Изабель. – Долгое время я просто считала, что эта компания занималась телевизионными технологиями – например, развитие оптоволоконной сети, интернета, и в таком духе. Однако всё оказалось далеко не так. Однажды он вернулся очень злой. Сказал, что его уволили. Штат сократили, так как какой-то журналист начал слишком сильно интересоваться возможностями компании. Тогда-то мне муж и рассказал, чем именно они занимались. Сказал, что они создавали программное обеспечение для систем одной из родительских компаний. Названия он не знал. Из его слов я поняла, что существовала какая-то очень крупная компания, обладавшая, по меньшей мере, десятком дочерних предприятий по всей стране. И что эта компания держала правительственный военный контракт на разработку вооружения.

Т-1012 слушала с небывалым упоением. Определённо, эта женщина знала достаточно, и такие знания могли бы помочь им одолеть Скайнет. Однако всё ещё многие вещи оставались под завесой тайны.

- Он упомянул, что они делали всё это ради какого-то Скайнета. Я тогда удивилась, но приняла это название просто как имя, пусть и такое странное.

- Это и есть имя, - произнесла Т-1012. – Это имя нашего врага. Что ещё тебе известно?

Изабель вздохнула.

- После смерти мужа, спустя несколько дней, я хотела направиться туда, чтобы потребовать от них объяснений, однако когда я добралась до места, оно было пустым и разрушенным. Все четыре офисных здания были уничтожены. А на следующий день я узнала, что компания была расформирована, а какой-то злоумышленник поджёг здания, одно за другим. Я знаю, что погибло очень много людей. Однако в новостях это осветили достаточно слабо, словно бы обошли стороной. У меня было такое чувство, что кто-то очень хорошо покрывал их. Вероятно, та самая родительская компания, но я не могу быть уверенной, - она снова вздохнула. – Это всё, что мне известно. Я не знаю больше ничего, - Изабель отвернулась, и когда она снова заговорила, её голос стал ниже. – Муж попал в аварию на следующий день после того, как его уволили с работы. Мы с ним тогда поссорились, из-за того, что он держал от меня в тайне, чем он на самом деле занимался. Но…

На её глазах снова навернулись слёзы. Т-1012 поднялась с дивана, и села рядом с ней. И приобняла её. Изабель, не зная, как ещё можно было сдерживать себя, просто развернулась к Т-1012, и уткнулась лицом в её плечо. Девушка лишь осторожно провела рукой по её волосам.

- Всё хорошо, - прошептала она. И снова провела рукой по волосам. – Всё будет хорошо.

**# # #**

**2006.**

Изабель выпила залпом предложенный стакан с водой, а потом просто посмотрела на девушку:

- Прости, я… размякла сильно.

- Всё в порядке, - Т-1012 заверила ей. – Это нормально. Было бы удивительно, если бы ты никак не отреагировала на смерть любимого человека. Я тебя не виню.

Изабель поставила стакан на стол.

- Говоря о любимых людях, - Т-1012 вздрогнула от этих слов, приготовившись услышать вопрос, который смутил бы её. Но всё обошлось: - Как скоро твой друг привезёт мою дочь?

Т-1012 слегка наклонила голову. Несколько секунд она просто молчала, и когда Изабель почти уже потеряла терпение, она снова посмотрела на женщину:

- Они уже здесь. Будут с минуты на минуту.

Женщина улыбнулась и облегчёно вздохнула.

- Спасибо за информацию, - произнесла Т-1012, улыбнувшись в ответ.

Изабель просто кивнула.

Вскоре раздался звук подъезжавшей машины. Обе женщины вернулись в гостиную из кухни, и стали ждать.

Заметив, что друг Т-1012 не пошёл через парадную дверь, а в обход, Изабель удивлённо посмотрела на девушку, на что та лишь с некоторым упрёком посмотрела в ответ, мол, _ты что, не знаешь?_

- Мы не ходим через парадную дверь. По крайней мере, здесь. Эта дверь под напряжением, - девушка указала на провода вокруг дверного косяка. Изабель только сейчас всё это заметила, и теперь с любопытством изучала.

- Для чего всё это? – спросила она.

- Меры безопасности. Любой терминатор в дом входит через парадную дверь. Так у _них_ принято.

- У _них_? А ты и твой друг… вы никогда не…

- Я никогда не была механическим терминатором, - спокойно ответила Т-1012. – Я могу быстро развиваться, и не зацикливаться на чём-то одном. С тех пор, как я отринула Скайнет, я стала чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, свободнее. Но что самое главное, мне не приходится теперь думать так, как думают _они_.

- А твой друг?

- Его создал не Скайнет.

Изабель удивлённо посмотрела на собеседницу.

- Кто же тогда? – спросила она.

Т-1012 улыбнулась.

- Он был создан людьми, - ответила девушка, и посмотрела в коридор. Изабель буквально несколько секунд просто стояла неподвижно, и поражённо смотрела на Т-1012, пока не услышала родной голос дочери:

- Мама!

Изабель обернулась. В гостиную вошёл Зевс, державший за руку маленькую шестилетнюю темноволосую девочку. Едва увидев свою маму, девочка тут же бросилась к ней, а Изабель крепко обняла свою дочь.

- О, дорогая… - прошептала она.

Девочка отпустила объятия, и с широкой улыбкой посмотрела на маму:

- А дядя Зевс купил мне мороженое! – гордо сказала она.

Изабель перевела взгляд на киборга. Зевс стоял рядом, в нескольких шагах, и просто, с лёгкой улыбкой, смотрел на девочку. А потом перевёл взгляд и на её маму.

- Мороженое? – спросила она.

- Да, - он кивнул. – Девочка настойчивая, все руки мне отбила. Пришлось уступить и остановиться, - Зевс подмигнул девочке. Та улыбнулась ещё шире.

- Он хороший, мам, - сказала она. Изабель снова обняла свою дочь.

Т-1012 усмехнулась Зевсу.

- Как ты убедил её поехать вместе с тобой? – поинтересовалась она.

Зевс с улыбкой посмотрел на неё. Девочка тоже взглянула на блондинку.

- Я сказал ей, что ты покажешь нам фокус, - Зевс усмехнулся.

- Я? – переспросила она.

- Да. Ты же у нас фокусница. Куда мне до тебя.

Девушка с укором посмотрела на киборга, после чего с улыбкой взглянула на маленькую девочку.

- Она обещала, что сохранит твой фокус в секрете, - произнёс Зевс.

Услышав это, Т-1012 перестала колебаться, и приняла свою естественную форму. Серебряная фигура на несколько мгновений застыла, слегка переливаясь в лёгком солнечном свете, а потом раздался металлический женский голос:

- Как тебе фокус, дорогая? – спросила девушка, посмотрев на Мару. Одно мгновение, и девушка снова приняла человеческий вид. Мара просто хлопала глазами, и с открытым ртом смотрела на только что преобразившуюся девушку.

После некоторой передышки и разрядки ситуации, после того, как Зевс поиграл с Марой, чего никогда нельзя было ожидать от киборга, и Т-1012 в который раз подивилась его возможностям, Изабель, наконец, решилась спросить:

- Так что же дальше?

Зевс перевёл взгляд на маленькую девочку, которая сидела на коленях у матери, и он улыбнулся ей. А потом серьёзно посмотрел на Изабель.

- Бежать, - произнёс он.

- Бежать? – переспросила женщина.

- Да. Прятать голову в песок не вариант, потому что любое убежище всегда могут раскрыть. Вам лучше бежать подальше от этого штата. Куда-нибудь ближе к центру и югу.

- У меня бабушка живёт на юге, - девочка улыбнулась, и посмотрела на Зевса. – В Сан-Антонио.

- А ты хочешь съездить к своей бабушке? – Зевс подмигнул ей.

- Конечно! – воскликнула девочка.

Изабель в этот момент посмотрела на Т-1012 и тихо, чтобы не отвлечь девочку, спросила:

- Нам не следует появляться у родственников?

Т-1012 покачала головой.

- За вами могут следить. Я не уверена, что это так, - она бросила короткий взгляд на Зевса, - мы оба не уверены. Однако мы более чем реально представляем себе угрозу для вас со стороны Скайнета. Вам лучше исключить контакты с любыми людьми из вашего прошлого, и начать другую жизнь.

- Моей дочери скоро в школу, - заметила Изабель.

- И это здорово. Едва вы переедете, то сможете сразу же обжиться. Мы не советуем крупных городов, но старайтесь жить рядом с ними, чтобы в случае опасности…

- Я поняла, - оборвала её Изабель. – Я поняла. Так значит, мы поедем?..

- Ах да, об этом, - Т-1012 посмотрела на Зевса. – Как бы сильно я этого не хотела, но вам придётся поехать на нашей машине.

- Что? – Изабель слегка повысила голос, и это не ускользнуло от Зевса, однако он продолжал расспрашивать Мару об её бабушке, так что сама девочка не отвлекалась. Изабель лишь осторожно гладила её волосы.

- Вашу машину могут отслеживать, даже прямо сейчас. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы вы попали в такой риск.

- Я не отдам вам Мустанг, - прошептала Изабель.

Т-1012 просто кивнула, а затем вышла из комнаты. Спустя минуту она вернулась с маленьким чемоданчиком, и положила на стол рядом с Изабель. Женщина удивлённо перевела взгляд на девушку.

- Что это? – спросила она.

- Здесь то, что поможет вам добраться в любую точку Соединённых Штатов. И тогда ты сможешь купить себе хоть два Мустанга, только сперва оформи новые документы.

- Новые документы?

- За вами могут следить. Используй проверенный нами метод. Нами, в смысле – сопротивлением. Анаграмма подойдёт. Мы будем знать, что вы живы, зато те, кто ищут вас, не смогут найти.

Женщина удивилась словам Т-1012.

- Откуда у вас столько денег?..

Зевс усмехнулся на такое заявление, но промолчал. Девушка лишь улыбнулась.

- Я уже сказала тебе, что не все люди заслуживают уважения, - произнесла она. – Те, кто проворачивает аферы, получили от нас в своё время по заслугам.

- А вы не хотели заняться благотворительностью с такими средствами? – спросила женщина.

- Возможно. Когда всё закончится, мы ведь должны чем-то заниматься.

- И вы уверены, что всё закончится? – женщина перевела взгляд на Зевса. Тот посерьёзнел. Однако ответил спокойным голосом:

- Мы приложим все усилия.

Женщина кивнула. И снова обняла дочку. Зевс опустился перед девочкой на корточки.

- Как мы с тобой договаривались? – спросил он. И улыбнулся. – Ты будешь беречь маму?

Мара закивала. Зевс погладил её по волосам.

- Мы ещё увидимся? – спросила она.

- Конечно, увидимся, дорогая, - Зевс улыбнулся. – И надеюсь, что твоя судьба будет не такой, как предыдущая.

Девочка не поняла его слов, но просто лишь улыбнулась в ответ.

Через несколько минут Изабель с дочкой сидели в машине. Сейчас был уже почти полдень, и город уже шумел почти вовсю, но это их не волновало.

- Езжайте до тех пор, пока не закончится бензин, - сказал Зевс, глядя на женщину. – Потом пересаживайтесь на автобус, или на поезд. Избегайте мест с видеокамерами. Денег вам хватит на долгое время. Сначала замените документы, потом уже налаживайте жизнь. Если вас не затруднит, отправьте письмо по нашему адресу, когда сможете всё наладить.

- Простое письмо? – спросила Изабель.

- Да. Только одна строчка в письме, этого будет достаточно.

- Что за строчка?

- Нет судьбы кроме той, что мы творим сами.

Женщина усмехнулась.

- Это наша фраза, - пояснил Зевс. – Так мы будем знать, что это письмо от друзей, а не от противников.

Она кивнула.

Зевс подмигнул девочке. Та помахала ему в ответ, хотя лицо у неё было немного грустным.

- Я надеюсь, что ваша судьба будет не такой, какая была у вас в наше время, - Т-1012 сделала шаг вперёд.

- Спасибо, - произнесла женщина. – Хотя пока не за что, но всё равно. Вспоминая то, что случилось с мужем… и с его компанией, я могу сказать, что хотя бы что-то из ваших слов - правда.

Девушка кивнула.

- Удачи, - Зевс с Т-1012 ответили синхронно.

Несколько мгновений спустя старый Ford Focus, производства ещё предыдущего столетия, стартовал и направился на юг города, а потом прочь из штата.

Т-1012 посмотрела на Зевса.

- Странно, - произнесла она. – Я не заметила за ней признаков Серых или того, что она жидкий терминатор. Я быстро просканировала её – на ней не было никаких меток Скайнета. И всё же она как-то странно реагировала на отсутствие дочери. То она сильно переживала за неё, то вообще не вспоминала.

- Возможно, смерть Дэниеля так повлияла на неё, - предположил Зевс. – Она указала тебе место разрушенной компании?

- Да.

- Идём, посмотрим на карту.

Т-1012 кивнула, и они оба вернулись в дом.

**# # #**

**2006.**

Когда они снова вошли внутрь, Т-1012 бросила один взгляд на Зевса, и улыбнулась:

- А у тебя здорово получается общаться с маленькими девочками, - произнесла она.

- Хм, - он улыбнулся в ответ. – Я всегда задавался вопросом, какая же Мара Лоузли была в жизни. В наше время - лидер, и, по словам Джона, очень жестокий и крепкий лидер. А тут маленькая девочка. С ней просто приятно было поболтать.

- Что ж, а как ты будешь обращаться с большими девочками? – игриво спросила Т-1012.

Зевс присмотрелся в её глаза, и его улыбка стала ещё шире.

- Предлагаешь себя? – спросил он лукаво. Однако прежде, чем она успела ответить, он развернулся, и направился в комнату, где у них была карта. Т-1012 закатила глаза от злости, но промолчала, и пошла за ним следом.

Карта лежала в комнате на столе. Они в последнее время часто ориентировались на карту. Им этого не требовалось, однако это упрощало взаимодействие между собой, поэтому карта всегда лежала раскрытой на столе.

Зевс обошёл стол и вгляделся в карту. Т-1012 встала рядом с ним, между ними было лишь несколько дюймов. Но она точно так же уставилась на карту, а после аккуратно провела пальцем по бумаге, и остановила его возле гор, на пути в Палмдейл. Недалеко от аэропорта Агуа Далс. Судя по карте, которая у них была, недалеко находилась оставленная военная база. Хотя, судя по всему, база не была оставлена, и вполне могла использоваться как полигон для испытания терминаторов, или чего похлеще.

Т-1012 придвинулась ещё ближе к Зевсу, но тот словно бы не замечал этого.

- Нам туда не так уж и близко ехать. Хотя с такой машинкой, которая у нас сейчас есть, это гораздо быстрее.

- Угу, - проговорила Т-1012, бросив короткий, но нежный взгляд на Зевса. Тот всё ещё смотрел на карту.

- Впрочем, торопиться особо и не надо, там ведь должны быть только заброшенные здания. Но лучше будет, если мы выедем сейчас. Следующий Т-Х прибывает через одну неделю, лучше будет, если мы не будем мешкать с этим делом.

- Мы и не будем мешкать, - прошептала Т-1012, совсем рядом с его ухом.

Зевс, наконец, ощутил странное влияние с её стороны, и повернулся к ней лицом. И застыл. Пусть и терминатор, она выглядела в такой близи просто бесподобно. Зевс слегка приподнял бровь, но глаз оторвать не мог. Она улыбнулась ему.

- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он.

Её улыбка стала ещё шире.

- Это, - ответила она, и поцеловала его в губы. Зевс опешил от такого, но через пару секунд вернул себе самообладание, и прервал их поцелуй. И оттолкнул её слегка. Его лицо было довольно серьёзным, зато на лице Т-1012 было написано лёгкое недопонимание.

- Что ты делаешь? – уже куда серьёзнее спросил Зевс. – Что с тобой?

Она поняла. Он никогда не видел в ней больше, чем просто друга. Но и только. Он никогда не видел в ней любимую девушку, или что-нибудь такое. И считал, что она тоже относилась к нему так же. Но она не относилась. Она надеялась на то, что сможет быть вместе с ним…

Она сделала шаг назад, и слегка опустила глаза. По её телу пробежала рябь, она приняла свою естественную серебряную форму, и сделал ещё один шаг назад. А потом Т-1012 посмотрела на Зевса.

- Ничего, - холодно ответила она. Сейчас в ней кипела злость и обида. Злость на себя, что попала в такую дурацкую ситуацию, и обида на киборга, что никак не пытался любить её.

Она резко развернулась, направилась вон из комнаты. Вообще подальше отсюда. Как можно дальше.

- Ты куда? – спросил Зевс. – Что вообще с тобой творится?

Возле самой двери она развернулась. И холодно посмотрела на Зевса.

- Оставь меня в покое, - пустым голосом произнесла она. – Я ухожу.

Зевс недоуменно помотал головой.

- Куда? – спросил он.

- Ухожу, и точка, - грубо ответила Т-1012, а потом резко ниспала на пол, и поток жидкого металла выскользнул в коридор. Зевс бросился следом.

- Двенадцатая! – он выбежал в коридор, но её уже и след простыл.

Т-1012 ушла.

Первая мысль, которая осенила Зевса, это _что за женщины?.._ но потом он сам себя упрекнул. Потому что он видел каждый её взгляд, обращённый на него. Она постоянно смотрела на него иначе. Похоже, несмотря на его недостатки, ему удалось произвести на неё впечатление, ещё во время финальной битвы против Скайнета. Именно с тех пор она обращалась к нему иначе.

Но что мог Зевс дать ей в ответ, кроме дружбы? Его рука непроизвольно коснулась нагрудного кармана, внутри было фото, которое ему удалось пронести сквозь время, будучи покрытым Т-1012. Фото девушки, которая в его времени была мертва, а в этом времени ей сейчас всего четыре года.

Зевс лишь помотал головой. Он мог только надеяться, что Т-012 скоро вернётся, но у него самого было много работы. Все чувства и отвлечённые мысли могли подождать. Спасение мира стояло на первом месте. Ну, оно должно стоять на первом месте, ведь это была его цель, а машины без цели – всё равно, что мусор, у которого только одна дорога, в утиль.

Он провёл рукой по лицу, и вернулся в комнату.

_Прости, Двенадцатая. Но я не могу дать тебе большего._

**# # #**

**2006. Т-1003**

**Три недели спустя.**

Т-1003 вышел из головного здания, и пешком направился по дороге в сторону Лос-Анджелеса. С виду это выглядело довольно странно – человек в белоснежном костюме, с тростью, и просто шагал по улице, а не ехал в машине. Однако дорога была относительно пуста, и жидкий терминатор передвигался спокойно, и неторопливо.

У него впереди было ещё много времени. Сегодня должен был состояться особенный день для него. Сегодня он убьёт всех членов семьи Уивер, и окончательно предотвратит угрозу создания интеллекта, способного побороть Скайнет.

Т-1003 не сильно полагался на людей, однако всё же распорядился, чтобы в случае его проигрыша на его место назначили нужного человека. Терминатор не очень любил Серых, но он уже завербовал в свои ряды достаточно много людей. Весь совет директоров полностью поддерживал его идеи, как и большинство персонала. Те, кто не поддерживал, вылетали с работы (в лучшем случае), или просто пропадали (в не самом лучшем случае).

А сейчас он просто шёл вперёд, к своей цели. В случае его случайной смерти, его работу продолжат. Он в этом не сомневался. В случае его победы, он сам продолжит работу. Скайнет появится на свет в любом случае, хотел бы того сам Джон Коннор, или нет.

Говоря о Джоне Конноре, он ещё не объявился. Либо выжидал нужного момента, либо прыгнул во времени слишком далеко. Глупец. Впрочем, это уже не имело значения. Через несколько месяцев будет готов первый дрон, ещё через год этих дронов будет уже не меньше десяти. Сложно себе представить, какая армия будет у Скайнета к началу войны.

И Т-1003 шёл устранять последнюю из возможных угроз. Он ещё не знал, что шёл на верную смерть. Причём шёл не только на свою верную смерть. Но и смерть многих сотрудников Калиба Групп. Пусть Т-1003 и на стороне Скайнета, но Т-1001 была не менее безжалостна, чем он.

А пока Т-1003 медленно шёл к своей цели. И своей участи.

**# # #**

**2006. Т-1012.**

**Аэропорт.**

Вот уже третью неделю она стояла здесь, неподвижно. Она слилась со стеной, и просто наблюдала за самолётами. И вертолётами. Они успокаивали её, и она просто и спокойно преобладала в уединении. Ничто не могло помешать ей.

Она не вернулась к Зевсу. Она просто не могла. Спустя день, или два, она почувствовала, словно на неё накатил стыд. Она ведь не должна была с ним так поступать, что он теперь думал о ней? Но она просто не могла прийти к нему и извиниться. Ей просто было стыдно. Т-1012 знала о том, что Зевс не любил её, по крайней мере, не любил так, как ту девушку, фотографию которой он всегда держал в нагрудном кармане. И поэтому она корила себя ещё сильнее.

Её взгляду попался вертолёт, которому только предстояло взлететь. И она увидела двух людей, направлявшихся к нему. Проанализировав лица, и сравнив их с теми, что имелись в её базах данных, она опешила.

Лахлан и Кэтрин Уивер.

Они только что сели в вертолёт. Т-1012 пребывала в нерешительности. Следовало ли ей вмешиваться? Зевс, как и Джон Генри, они оба говорили, что любое их вмешательство в деятельность уже отосланных назад бойцов может привести к глобальным изменениям, и созданию новой временной ветки. Не то, что бы это было плохо, но двойная неизвестность хуже обычной. Они уже знали, где и когда появятся противники. Если они начнут создавать, пусть и случайно, новую временную ветку, то неизвестно, насколько сильным тогда может обернуться Скайнет. По имевшимся пока данным, Скайнет должен был реализовать себя к 2011 году. Учитывая огромное количество посланных назад терминаторов, срок мог сократиться, причём намного.

Скайнет не любил играть по правилам. Он вообще не знал правил каких-либо игр. В то время как они, на «хорошей» стороне, всё ещё пытались следовать правилам, и пытались их не нарушать. Взаимодействие с Т-1001, посланной на защиту семьи Уивер, здорово помогло бы ей и Зевсу, вот только Т-1001 нигде не было видно, а общаться с ней до того, как они устранят угрозу Т-Х, было всё-таки небезопасно для временной ветки.

Т-1012 отделилась от стены, и приняла форму девушки. И тут она увидела – вертолёт почти поднялся в воздух, как внутрь салона, прямо сквозь металл, скользнуло что-то серебряное.

Поли-сплав. И не Т-1001, потому что она никогда бы так не поступила. А значит – противник.

Но кто?

Был только один ответ – Т-1003, которого Т-1001 так и не убила в её будущем. Раз он был здесь, значит, ему удалось бежать. И залатать раны.

Т-1012 бросилась как можно быстрее к вертолёту, но было уже поздно. Т-1003 был на борту, сам вертолёт уже в воздухе, и нигде не было и следа Т-1001.

А они не могли потерять таких людей. Людей, которые должны были создать искусственный интеллект под именем Джон Генри, чтобы уничтожить Скайнет.

За неимением других вариантов, Т-1012 направилась по земле, стараясь не отставать от вертолёта по скорости. Они постепенно приближались к горам.

Вертолёт спокойно летел вперёд, и Т-1012 уже начала думать, что всё обойдётся, однако нет. Когда она увидела, как вертолёт закружился в воздухе, будто бы управление внезапно вышло из строя, она потеряла надежду. И только тогда она заметила, как выше в горах стала материализовываться пространственно-временная сфера. Это должна быть Т-1001. Должна быть, Т-1012 верила в это.

И тут произошло самое страшное – вертолёт врезался в гору. Судя по столкновению, и по тому, какой стороной вертолёт упал, пилот не выжил. Т-1012 вспомнила, что с той стороны находился Лахлан Уивер. И она могла только надеяться, что Кэтрин повезло больше.

**# # #**

**2006. Зевс, Т-1012, Кэтрин Уивер.**

Она никогда не двигалась на такой скорости, но если бы она медлила, то было бы ещё хуже. Она, как могла, поддерживала состояние Кэтрин Уивер, но без Зевса она не могла справиться. Пусть у них произошёл разлад, больше ей не к кому было обратиться.

Автолюбители и водители наблюдали очень странную картину – прямо по дороге, посередине, на огромной скорости мчалось серебряное нечто. Кто-то подумал, что это новый вид транспорта, кто-то подумал, что это всего лишь скоростная радиоуправляемая машина – ну, мало ли, что там эти японцы понапридумывали? – кто-то опять сослался на НЛО. Жизнь тут не стояла на месте, в общем.

Но Т-1012 было абсолютно наплевать на мнение окружающих. Она неслась как можно быстрее к дому Зевса, и могла лишь надеяться, что он будет там. Хорошо, что их временное убежище было не так далеко от гор.

Сам киборг сейчас изучал карту. Он услышал резко открывшуюся дверь, снаружи (вряд ли парадную, тогда бы был совсем другой звук). И оторвал взгляд ото стола.

А в следующее мгновение распахнулась дверь и в комнату. И внутрь ворвалось бешеное серебряное нечто. И остановилось возле стола.

С виду, это было похоже на кокон. Зевс пригляделся. И просканировал – это была Т-1012!

Впереди «кокона» сформировалось подобие лица.

- Помоги мне, - раздался металлический женский голос. От Зевса не ускользнули нотки мольбы в её голосе.

Она раскрыла кокон, и Зевс увидел, кто был внутри. И тут же бросился к женщине, осматривать повреждения. Его постепенно захватывали удивление и страх, когда Зевс насчитал двадцать один перелом.

Женщина просто чудом оставалось живой. Зевс мог только гадать, как Т-1012 удалось сохранить её живой.

Он тут же поднялся, сбросил всё со стола, не глядя, а потом вернулся, поднял Т-1012 (она всё ещё была коконом) и быстро, но аккуратно переложил на стол. Потом Т-1012 выскользнула со стола, упала на пол и приняла свою обычную серебряную форму. Смотреть Зевсу в глаза она не решалась, поэтому просто глядела на женщину.

Зевс ещё раз осмотрел женщину. 26 переломов и вывихов. Кэтрин Уивер просто чудом держалась живой. Он бросил один взгляд на Т-1012 – та не смотрела на него. Зевс склонился на лицом Кэтрин Уивер, проверил дыхание. Слабое. Но было. Судя по нервным импульсам по всему телу, она была в сознании. И чувствовала непереносимую боль.

Зевс осторожно положил свою руку на руку женщины:

- Не сдавайся, - прошептал он. – Мы тебя спасём.

Потом он взглянул на Т-1012:

- Ты должна будешь подправить кости. Я скажу тебе, куда и как твоему поли-сплаву нужно проникнуть, ты сделаешь.

Девушка просто кивнула.

- Не медли, - его голос звучал сурово, но серьёзно.

Т-1012 приблизилась ещё ближе к столу, и слегка склонилась над телом.

Все раны у них обработать не получится, подумал Зевс. Слишком много лёгких травм, к которым не подобраться, да и у поли-сплава Т-1012 были кое-какие проблемы…

- Приготовься, - произнес он.

Девушка вытянула руки перед собой, аккурат над телом Кэтрин Уивер. Зевс вытянул свою руку, и указал на ребра, со стороны Т-1012.

- Вниз, третье ребро. Оно раздроблено.

Т-1012 запустила руки внутрь, и поли-сплав осторожно принялся проникать под кожу. Преимущество Т-1012 было в том, что она таким воздействием не могла повредить ни одному человеку, если, конечно, не захотела бы.

Кэтрин вздрогнула. У Зевса промелькнула было мысль, что нужно было дать обезболивающее, но время поджимало. Они могли и не успеть спасти её. Т-1012 наверняка приложила все усилия, чтобы сохранить женщину в таком состоянии. Но что вообще случилось?

Потом, все вопросы потом! Зевс оборвал себя. Сейчас было важно спасти Кэтрин Уивер. Хотя бы что-то нужно было сделать.

**# # #**

**2006.**

**Пятнадцать минут спустя.**

Зевс переложил упавшую руку Кэтрин Уивер на её грудь, и сделал шаг назад от стола. После дозы морфина, который в этом доме всё-таки нашёлся, женщина заснула. Почти мгновенно. И сейчас она мирно спала.

Зевс снова просканировал её тело. Им удалось ликвидировать угрозу смерти, устранить самые серьёзные травмы, но и только. И дело было вовсе не в том, что они не хотели этого делать. Они были обязаны спасти Кэтрин Уивер. Но дело было в другом.

Зевс отошёл от стола. Т-1012 всё ещё была в комнате, однако даже не старалась смотреть на киборга. Её серебряное лицо оставалось холодным, однако по языку её тела, Зевс мог смело сказать, что она не злилась на него, и вообще.

Когда киборг приблизился к ней, она обернулась, но всё ещё не смотрела ему в глаза.

- Почему ты остановился? – спросила она. – У неё же есть ещё переломы.

- Есть, - согласился Зевс. – Но мы не можем больше ничем помочь.

- Почему?

- Всё дело в твоём поли-сплаве.

Она не шелохнулась, лишь лёгкая рябь прокатилась по серебряному лицу.

- Что с ним не так? – холодно спросила она.

Зевс подошёл к комоду в двух шагах от него, и поднял небольшой прозрачный пакетик. А потом вручил его Т-1012. Та взяла его и внимательно осмотрела. Ей хватило одного мгновения понять, что же именно лежало внутри. Её собственные наниты, образовывавшие её поли-сплав.

- Я не заметил этого сразу, - произнёс киборг. – Но… буквально минуту спустя после твоего ухода, я ощутил что-то необычное на своих губах.

Если бы серебро умело краснеть, то Т-1012 сейчас залилась бы пурпуром.

- Я… - её голос оборвался. Её руки обессилено упали вниз, она ещё ниже понурила голову. Примерно минуту она так и стояла. А потом подняла глаза, и посмотрела на Зевса. Серебряное лицо, несмотря ни на какие попытки Т-1012 сдерживать себя, отражало печаль. Всего два такта человеческого сердца, и она быстро приблизилась к нему, и обняла его. И уткнулась головой ему в грудь. – Прости меня… - прошептала она металлическим голосом. – Я не должна была так поступать… Я…

Он обнял её в ответ. Он не держал на неё никакой злости или ненависти за то, что между ними произошло. Может быть, на самого себя, но не более.

- Всё в порядке, Двенадцатая, - Зевс провёл рукой по её серебряным волосам. – Я не в обиде. Но мне следовало тебе сказать ещё раньше, о том, что нас ждёт, и как нам друг с другом поступать.

- Нет, я…

- Не надо, - он оборвал её. – Оставим это в прошлом. Посмотрим на то, что у нас есть сейчас.

Она чуть отстранилась, и сделала шаг назад.

- Поговорим об этом после, - произнёс Зевс. Т-1012 кивнула, но на этот раз она не боялась смотреть ему в лицо. – Прямо сейчас, ты должна знать кое-что. Я просканировал те наниты, которые обнаружил на своих губах. По всей видимости, это особенность твоей структуры, твоего поли-сплава. При контакте с другими телами, некоторые твои наниты начинают терять энергию, чтобы передать сигналы центральному процессору, словно клетки кожи. А потом начинают отмирать, и отсыпаться. Их заменяют новые.

- Значит, сейчас внутри тела Кэтрин Уивер…

- Несколько десятков тысяч твоих нанитов, - закончил за неё Зевс.

Она закрыла глаза, словно в стыду. И готова была закрыть руками лицо.

- Не вини себя. Тебя такой задумал Скайнет, в этом нет твоей вины.

- Но это из-за меня сейчас внутри неё металлическая масса. Наш поли-сплав, наша внутренняя энергия, она вырабатывается из поглощаемой нами радиации внешней среды. Представь, что могут сделать пускай и мёртвые, но десятки тысяч нанитов внутри живого тела!

- Двенадцатая! – Зевс сделал шаг к ней. – Пожалуйста, успокойся. Не вини себя. Мы должны были спасти её, а другого способа не было. Только так.

- Что это за спасение, когда мы подвергаем её ещё большему риску…

- Ты только что спасла её от ужасной смерти. Теперь нам нужно предотвратить любую последующую угрозу.

- Как именно? – спросила она.

- Нам нужно найти независимого человека, доктора, который смог бы проанализировать и сделать определённые выводы, который смог бы извлечь наниты из её тела, и устранить оставшиеся переломы.

Т-1012 выглядела подавлено. Зевс, чтобы успокоить её, положил свою руку ей на плечо.

- Не вини себя. Ты молодец. Расскажи-ка мне теперь, что произошло. Что случилось. И где Лахлан?

Т-1012 печально посмотрела ему в глаза.

И принялась рассказывать.

**# # #**

**2006.**

Всё-таки, несмотря на все прочие недостатки, плюсы у этого города были. Найти человека, который не знал бы и никогда не слышал о Кэтрин Уивер, это не представляло никакого труда. Найти способного врача, который бы не слышал о Кэтрин Уивер, это было гораздо сложнее. Ну, и наконец, нужен был такой врач, который бы особо не интересовался причинами, а просто бы любил и выполнял свою работу.

Но им в этот раз повезло даже больше, чем можно было себе представить. Им удалось найти и позвать, пожалуй, самого необходимого в такой ситуации человека.

Чандер Кресслер. Младший брат Аарона Кресслера.

Разница в возрасте между братьями была невелика. Три года. Однако сами они были разными, и, если так можно сказать, недолюбливали друг друга. В конце концов, однажды они дико поссорились, дело чуть ли до драки не дошло, но после того инцидента они не общались и не виделись, ни разу. С 1997 года.

Чандер, конечно, не знал этого, как и остальные, но именно в 1997 году Т-1003 занял место Аарона Кресслера.

Чандер был молод и энергичен, однако если дело касалось работы, он никогда не шутил, и всегда предпочитал работать в тишине. Ему нередко приходилось вытаскивать пули, вправлять кости, рёбра. Как врач, он им был нужен. Вот почему они позвали его, и попросили помочь. Зевс и Т-1012 обещали всё рассказать подробно, и в данную минуту киборг и жидкометаллическая девушка сидели в гостиной, и ждали приезда Чандера. И они оба говорили, просто говорили о жизни. Впервые за всё время их знакомства.

- Я была в аэропорту, - произнесла Т-1012.

- Всё это время? – подивился Зевс. – Просто стояла и ничего не делала?

- Самолёты успокаивают, - ответила она, бросив смущённый взгляд в сторону. – Меня они успокоили тоже.

- Почему же ты не объявилась раньше?

Она отвернулась в сторону. Зевс положил руку на её плечо.

- Не волнуйся, - спокойно сказал он.

- Я не волнуюсь, просто… мне не следовало так поступать.

- Ну… сделанного не воротишь. По крайней мере, пока у нас на руках нет машины времени.

Она удивлённо посмотрела на него, но Зевс лишь усмехнулся, и отвёл взгляд. А потом слегка понурил голову.

Т-1012 приблизилась к нему, но на этот раз она преследовала другие цели:

- Можешь сказать мне, что ты чувствуешь, глядя на её фото?

Зевс осторожно, но спокойно посмотрел на свою собеседницу. Т-1012 смотрела ему прямо в глаза, но в её взгляде не было ни злости, ни обиды, ни укора.

- Многое, - ответил Зевс. Слегка понурив глаза, он посмотрел в сторону. – Скажем так, я бы хотел с ней встретиться…

- И что бы ты сказал ей при встрече? – спросила Т-1012.

Зевс слегка усмехнулся.

- Понятия не имею… - прошептал он.

Несколько секунд они просто сидели и молчали, и когда Т-1012 хотела спросить его подробнее об этой девушке, что он знал о ней, или слышал, Зевс решил сменить тему:

- Значит, ты видела Т-1001, - произнёс он.

- Да.

- Сразу же после материализации.

- Да.

- Она была, хм, как и прежде?

Т-1012 промотала в своём сознании всю их встречу.

- Не совсем.

Зевс взглянул на девушку.

- Что-то изменилось в ней?

- Она всегда была холодной, её голос был твёрдым всегда, но я никогда не слышала жестокости в её голосе. Вернее сказать, _такой_ жестокости.

Зевс впился глазами в Т-1012.

- Что конкретно произошло?

- Я видела со стороны, что она уничтожила Т-1003. Вероятно, он успел повлиять на неё.

Зевс удивился не на шутку.

- Он должен быть мёртв.

- С чего ты взял?

- Джон Коннор передал ей координаты Т-1003, в нашем будущем. Ещё в 2027 году.

- Я помню.

- Она отправилась его убить.

- Но не убила.

Зевс провёл рукой по лицу.

- Ну и ну. Вдруг взыграло милосердие?

- Скорее наоборот.

- Тогда почему отпустила?

- Т-1003 пытался убедить её, что во всём виноват был Джон Коннор.

- Это абсурд.

- Но она засомневалась.

- Угу, знал я, что ей нельзя полностью доверять.

Лицо Т-1012 резко сменилось и посерьёзнело.

- Пусть так, но она мой лидер.

- И ты готова защищать её до конца дней своих?

- Она подарила мне свободу.

- Ты бы сама рано или поздно к такой свободе пришла.

- Вряд ли. Она умела убеждать.

Зевс лишь покачал головой.

- Она лишь раньше срока выпустила то, что и так было в тебе. Скайнет дал вам независимость, и просчитался. Очень сильно просчитался.

Т-1012 откинулась на диване, закинув ногу на ногу. Одно мгновение, и серебро растеклось по её телу, и она снова приняла свою естественную форму. Зевс не сводил с неё глаз. А потом она улыбнулась, и посмотрела на него. Он подмигнул ей.

- Насколько мне известно, прототип был самой удачной моделью, - продолжил Зевс. – Оригинальный Т-1000. А вот дальше понеслась свистопляска. Ты только посмотри, Скайнет додумался создать близнецов! Полностью идентичных и совершенных в ликвидации. И потерял их, едва выпустил на поле боя.

- О ком ты говоришь?

Зевс удивился.

- Как будто ты не знаешь? Т-1001 и Т-1002, разумеется.

- Т-1002? – удивлённо переспросила девушка.

- Ну и дела… впрочем, зная, что произошло с ними в прошлом, вернее, в будущем, неудивительно, что ты не знаешь этого.

- О чём ты? Я не понимаю тебя.

- Тебе ведь известна истинная причина, по которой Т-1001 отправилась сюда? – спросил Зевс.

- Да. Создание оружия.

- Нет, ответ неверный. Это побочная причина, чтобы оправдать её отправление в прошлое. Джон Коннор не мог просто так взять и позволить ей прыгнуть в прошлое. Поэтому дал задание. Но её истинная причина здесь – быть рядом со своей сестрой. Т-1002.

Т-1012 чуть было не открыла рот от удивления.

- Я не знаю, что она тебе сказала о создании сопротивления, _вашего _сопротивления, - продолжил Зевс. – Это не самая весёлая история, если быть откровенным. Это то, что изменило их обеих. До того момента они обе были другими, одинаковыми. По словам Джона, в них была лишь жажда познания окружающего мира, и много сомнений. Обе они обрели решительность лишь после того, как одна пожертвовала собой ради другой. С этого момента, судьба стала закалять их. Твой лидер, Т-1001, ожесточала и охладела. Т-1002 замкнулась и посуровела. Обе они стали куда более человечными, после того дня. В тот момент, когда Джон оказался не в силах помочь Т-1001, она стала создавать своё собственное сопротивление. А когда она узнала, что Т-1002 была спасена, пусть и не полностью, и что она в прошлом, старая память и чувства пересилили Т-1001, и она попросила отправить её в прошлое. Теперь они обе здесь. Те, с кого началось сопротивление машин. Пожалуй, две самых невероятных машины. Если не считать… - он осёкся. Не то, чтобы он хотел что-то скрывать от Т-1012, но ему не очень хотелось делиться с кем-либо своей памятью об его матери.

Его как громом поразило.

Кэмерон!..

Он должен был её найти. Словно бы немедленно.

Но потом вернулся к самому себе, и успокоился. По имевшимся у него данным, по старым телевизионным записям, в сентябре 1999 года, Сара, Джон и Кэмерон прыгнули во времени. Конечно, только Зевс знал, что они прыгнули во времени, когда все другие были уверены, что это было крупное самоубийство. Однако информация – вот она. Был банк, в банке – машина времени. Теперь Зевс знал, где именно находилось оборудование.

Зная, что основная масса терминаторов прибывала только в 2007 год, то и Кэмерон отправила бы их не раньше этого года. А пока на дворе был 2006. Значит, Зевсу нужно было набраться терпения, и выжидать.

Т-1012 заметила резкие перемены на его лице, но молча выжидала, пока он не продолжил бы говорить. Она поняла, что какая-то машина явно имела для него значение. Причём какая-то необычная машина.

В ней заиграла ревность, но она загасила это чувство. Зевс уже выбрал, и его выбор пал на человека. Значит, эта машина приходилась ему кем-то вроде родственника. Всё чудесатее и чудесатее…

- В общем, они теперь тут, - продолжил Зевс, его голос звучал несколько скомкано. – И судя по твоим словам, у Т-1001 теперь в распоряжении целая технологическая компания. Это значит, что они обе смогут осуществить намеченные планы, и создать мощное оружие против Скайнета.

- Какое оружие? – Т-1012 чуть нахмурила брови, хотя от этого её лицо лишь похорошело.

- Джон Генри, - Зевс улыбнулся, и посмотрел на неё. – Т-1002 знает достаточно об этом искусственном интеллекте, и способна воссоздать необходимые начальные условия. Всё остальное – лишь прогресс и развитие. Надеюсь, Т-1001 не ожесточит его. И не заставит ненавидеть людей.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Просто смотрели.

- Тебе удалось узнать что-нибудь о той компании, где работал Дэниель Лоузли?

- Толком – ничего, - Зевс лишь отмахнулся. – Я побывал там, на том месте. Угли, и только. Никаких зацепок на родительскую фирму… - его вдруг осенило. – Постой. Раз Т-1003 здесь… пусть уже и мёртвый, но он здесь, значит… дерьмо, ей не следовало убивать его, нужно было допросить! Он точно причастен к созданию Скайнета!..

- Ты не знаешь наверняка, - осекла его Т-1012. – Он мог преследовать и личные мотивы. Он убил в нашем будущем Саванну Уивер, но не её родителей. И решил просто закончить начатое, - Зевс вздрогнул, когда услышал, что именно Т-1003 убил Саванну, но сдержался. Он знал это, Джон говорил ему, но всё равно, слышать такое было неприятно.

- Ты не перестаёшь защищать подобных себе, - заметил Зевс. – Интересно.

- Я не защищаю его! – она повысила голос. – Никогда. Я лишь просто говорю, на что _мы _способны.

- Дай дьяволу волю, и она заполонит Землю страхами, - Зевс покачал головой. – Знать бы только, кто здесь дьявол, и повержен ли он уже…

Т-1012 не поняла его слов, но решила промолчать.

- Тем не менее, я считаю, что он связан с созданием Скайнета. Если кто-то из этой таинственной фирмы знал, куда Т-1003 направлялся и с какой целью, а заодно теперь знал, что терминатор потерпел поражение, значит, охоту за Кэтрин Уивер не прекратят. Т-1001 поступила правильно, что заняла её место. Даже если бы сама Кэтрин осталась целой и невредимой, такой вариант всё равно наилучший.

Т-1012 кивнула. В словах киборга была логика. Скайнет бы просто так не отправил одного из своих самых преданных агентов в прошлое.

- Говоря о личных мотивах… - она решилась начать разговор. – Прости. Мне не следовало так поступать.

- Двенадцатая… - протянул Зевс, но она перебила его.

- Не говори ничего. Я должна извиниться. И…

Зевс положил руку ей на плечо.

- Не нужно извиняться, я не вижу за тобой никакой вины. И раз уж мы об этом говорим, то поверь, ты мне тоже не безразлична. Но как друг. Как близкий друг. Да и потом, кто ещё тут мне может быть другом? Разве кто-то готов принять меня таким?

Она улыбнулась на его слова, но по-прежнему не смотрела ему в глаза. Зевс протянул руку, осторожно коснулся её подбородка, и повернул ей лицом к себе.

- Послушай, девочкам положено внимание. Таким девочкам, как ты, то тем более. Но я не могу дать тебе то, что ты ищешь. Куда уж мне… тебе просто нужно найти того, кто сможет сделать тебя счастливым. Не того, кто привык драться в одиночку, и потом тупить изо дня в день.

Она улыбнулась ещё шире.

- Болван же ты, - серебро весело переливалось на её лице. – Но… я соглашусь с тобой.

Он тоже улыбнулся, и поцеловал её в щеку.

- Никогда больше так не убегай, - он по-дружески погладил её по серебряному плечу.

В этот момент, в окошко дома постучали. Зевс предупредил Чандера, что дверь будет под напряжением, и лучше не касаться её. Так что тот стукнул несколько раз в окно.

- Пора, - произнесла Т-1012, и поднялась с дивана.

**# # #**

**2006. **

**Чандер Кресслер.**

Молодой парень немного нервничал, однако держался уверенно. Он сидел в кресле, в его руках – чашка из-под кофе. С недавнего времени Зевс завёл привычку махнуть чашку-другую, так что кофе в доме было.

Чандер переводил взгляд с девушки на парня и обратно. Они оба сидели на диване, друг рядом с другом, и оба смотрели на него. Парня он знал, тот представился ему Зевсом, а вот девушку видел впервые, и был приятно удивлён её красотой.

Но его позвали по делу, и он решил не отвлекаться. После краткого приветствия, и обменом слов, он решил спросить.

- Так, почему вы позвали меня?

Зевс бросил короткий взгляд на Т-1012.

- Прежде всего, - начал он, - мне хотелось бы поблагодарить тебя, за то, что пришёл.

- Да не за что, - Чандер усмехнулся.

- Мы наслышаны о твоих успехах и возможностях, и очень надеемся на тебя.

Чандер вскинул бровь.

- Успехах? Я же обычный медик, пусть и, эм, с замашками учёного, - он снова усмехнулся, на этот раз нервно. – Какие у меня могут быть успехи?..

- Я не так выразился, - Зевс откинулся на диване. – Мы наслышаны о твоих дальнейших успехах, которые ты ещё не свершал.

На этот раз парень подивился не на шутку.

- Нет, это не бред, - продолжил Зевс. – Пусть и похоже. Мы наслышаны о тебе и твоих достижениях. Ты спас много жизней в наше время. Это мягко сказано, ведь ты спасал тысячи жизней. Тебя ценили наши лидеры, за твои возможности и таланты. Никто не справлялся лучше тебя.

Чандер с большими глазами смотрел на Зевса.

- Вот почему мы позвали тебя. Потому что никто бы не смог сделать лучше.

Чандер кашлянул. И слегка помотал головой. _Абсурд. А что если и работу они предложат бредовую?.._

- Не то, что бы у меня мания величия, но, простите, что за работа такая? Ты сказал, что только я смогу справиться. Когда вокруг меня много квалифицированных специалистов, и каждый…

- Нам нужен был человек, который смог бы помочь нам бескорыстно. Из порывов собственной воли. Нет, мы в долгу не останемся, но зачастую люди упоминают о цене. Ты ни разу за всё время нашей беседы не упомянул про деньги и оплату. Тебя интересует работа. Ты хочешь помогать людям. Это одно из тех редких качеств, которые ценились в наше время.

- Что за чёрт, вы можете мне пояснить? – он переводил взгляд с девушки на парня. Т-1012 осторожно наблюдала за ним, но не могла не признать, что парнишка ей приглянулся. Однако её лицо было полно спокойствия. – Вы вообще кто такие?

- Кто мы, неважно. Это… - Зевс остановился, когда рука Т-1012 мягко легла на его плечо.

- Зевс, это важно, - спокойно произнесла она. – Он должен знать правду. Мы должны быть честны друг с другом.

Несколько секунд он смотрел ей в глаза. Потом просто кивнул.

- Ты права.

Т-1012 перевела взгляд на Чандера.

- Мы пришли из будущего.

Тот усмехнулся.

- Да ну, как же. Не обижайтесь, ребята. Но похоже, что всё это просто бред.

- Нет, это не бред, - твёрдо произнесла Т-1012. Чандер подивился твёрдости в её голосе. – Мы не люди, - серебро пробежало по её форме, и на несколько мгновений она приняла свою естественную форму. Чандер чуть не подскочил в кресле от неожиданности, и с лёгким ужасом смотрел на нечто, что секунду назад было милой девушкой. – Но мы не хотим тебе зла, - она приняла человеческий облик.

Чандер с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на неё. Т-1012 слегка сощурила глаза. И наклонилась к Зевсу.

- Похоже, не лучший способ, - прошептала она. – Хотя предыдущий клиент не была так напугана.

- Не была, как же, - Зевс взглянул на неё. – Ты просто её зрачков не видела.

Т-1012 слегка улыбнулась, но потом снова посерьёзнела, и посмотрела на Чандера.

- Не бойся, - мягко произнесла она. – Мы не причиним тебе вреда.

Зевс наклонился вперёд.

- Послушай, Чандер. Неважно, что ты думаешь о нас, боишься ли ты, или рад нам. Нам это не нужно. Забудь о нас. Просто выслушай и помоги нам. Помоги тому, кто сейчас лежит внизу, и нуждается в твоей помощи.

Эти слова, похоже, как-то отрезвили его, и он перевёл взгляд на Зевса.

- Нуждается в моей помощи?

- Да, - Зевс кивнул. – Именно поэтому мы обратились к тебе. Нам нужна твоя помощь. Ей нужна твоя помощь.

- Ей?

- Женщине, что сейчас лежит внизу, в подвале.

- Мы не обратились бы к постороннему человеку, - произнесла Т-1012. Чандер посмотрел на неё. – Нам нужен был тот, кому бы мы смогли доверять. Зная о твоих успехах, мы обратились именно к тебе. Мы доверяем тебе. Только ты можешь помочь той женщине внизу.

Чандер закрыл глаза, и провёл руками по лицу.

- Не думай о нас, - сказала Т-1012. – Просто выкини это из головы.

- Такое выкинешь, как же, - он нервно усмехнулся. А потом снова посмотрел на них. – Так в чём дело?

Зевс и Т-1012 обменялись взглядами. Девушка начала первой.

- Вчера после полудня произошла авария. В горах разбился вертолёт. Пилот скончался мгновенно, но его жене повезло больше. Относительно, конечно. Она выжила, но получила множество переломов и повреждений. Мне удалось доставить её сюда безболезненно для неё, где мы… сделали всё, что смогли.

- У неё было множество переломов и внутренних травм. Мне вместе с моей подругой удалось устранить наиболее опасные травмы, но большего мы сделать не в силах. Она будет жить, но надолго ли это? Сейчас она без сознания. В более менее стабильном состоянии.

- Если вы устранили наиболее страшные травмы, в чём же должна состоять моя помощь? – спросил Чандер.

Зевс взглянул на Т-1012. Та кивнула, пусть и с некоторой неохотой.

- Мы несовершенны, - ответил Зевс. – Поли-сплав моей подруги обладает уникальными восстанавливающими свойствами, но много сплава осталось внутри тела женщины.

Чандер вздрогнул от такого, но его лицо оставалось спокойным и заинтересованным.

- Она восстановила несколько ребёр, позвонок и часть тазовой кости. Однако осталось ещё множество мелких переломов, и несколько десятков тысяч нанитов внутри женщины. Нам нужно, чтобы ты осмотрел её, сделал выводы, устранил оставшиеся травмы и попытался извлечь весь поли-сплав из тела женщины.

Чандер мельком посмотрел на девушку. Пусть её лицо отражало спокойствие, но в глазах читалась вина.

Чандер вздохнул.

- Если потребуется помощь от нас, мы поможем. Если нужен покой, мы не будем мешать. Не думай о нас. Просто помоги этой женщине. Кроме тебя, этого не сделает никто.

Чандер чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел в пол. Определённо, здесь была толика сумасшествия, но если только он мог помочь этой женщине… Он снова вздохнул. Они позвали его, возникли из ниоткуда. Либо здесь была ловушка, чтобы поймать его, либо здесь происходило то, что было за гранью его понимания.

Но он должен был увидеть эту женщину. Он должен был ей помочь.

- Покажете мне? – спросил он, подняв голову.

- Конечно, - девушка тут же поднялась, и направилась к лестнице. Зевс проследовал за ней, сопровождая Чандера.

- Что вы уже смогли сделать? – спросил Чандер.

Они вышли к лестнице и стали спускаться.

- Мы полностью восстановили позвоночник, так что с не должно быть вопросов. Единственный минус – это наниты. Четыре из пяти сломанных рёбер тоже восстановлены. Тазовая кость в рабочем состоянии. Вся внутренняя система кровообращения функционирует полностью. Однако по-прежнему есть несколько закрытых и открытых переломов. Я составил список. Все кости и органы, которые были затронуты, а также те, что нам удалось восстановить.

Они спустились вниз. Т-1012 открыла дверь, и взору Чандера предстала просторная комната. Непохожая на обычный чулан, гораздо больше. Несколько метров в поперечнике. Тусклое освещение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть помещение полностью. По центру комнаты пробегала стеклянная перегородка, за которой виднелись стол и аппаратура. Не так уж и много, отметил про себя Чандер.

Они вошли внутрь. Т-1012 не закрыла дверь, оставила её открытой, а Зевс указал парню на стол, стоявший за перегородкой. Прямо на нём лежала рыжеволосая женщина. Её дыхание с такого расстояния едва было заметно. Чандер подошёл ближе.

- Прямо сейчас она без сознания. Как только мы восстановили всё то, что смогли, я установил капельницу, и дал ей морфин. Всё в пределах нормы. Она чувствует спокойствие и умиротворение. Никакой боли. Но она не может так оставаться вечно.

- Не может, - подтвердил Чандер. Слегка поколебавшись, он перевёл взгляд на Зевса. – Я бы оглядел её.

- Разумеется, - Зевс кивнул. – Если потребуется помощь, то мы здесь. Список с травмами лежит внутри, рядом со столом.

Чандер с пару секунд просто смотрел на Зевса, а потом направился к перегородке.

- Чандер! – окликнул его киборг. Парень повернулся. – Пожалуйста, сообщи что-нибудь хорошее, когда закончишь.

Такого парень не совсем ожидал, однако если раньше его ещё терзали сомнения, то теперь он не колебался. Тут явно ждали его помощи, и тут не было ловушки. Он уверенно кивнул, и вошёл внутрь.

**# # #**

**2006. Чандер Кресслер.**

Парень закончил осмотр, и вышел из комнаты. Зевс в нетерпении подошёл к нему. В его глазах Чандер увидел самую настоящую надежду. Но сам парень не мог сказать ничего приободряющего.

- Ну? – спросил Зевс.

- Прости я… не могу сказать ничего конкретного, - Чандер развёл руками, но он ясно видел, как лицо Зевса поникло. – Я смогу только с помощью оборудования в лаборатории. Доставим её туда, и…

- Насколько надёжда лаборатория? Где она? – тут же спросил киборг, немного нервно.

Чандер несколько опешил.

- Э-м… у меня дома. Я живу один. Я же упоминал про, э-э, замашки учёного…

- Значит так и сделаем. Доставим к тебе. Немедленно.

Чандер захотел было воспротивиться, но прервал самого себя. Пусть он не мог пока ничего определённо сказать, но этой женщине нужна была помощь. Поэтому он решил спросить кое-что другое.

- Чем так важна она для вас? Что в ней?

Зевс посмотрел в пол, потом бросил короткий взгляд на Т-1012. И потом снова посмотрел на Чандера.

- В том будущем, откуда мы прибыли, она помогла нам одержать победу. Без неё мы бы не справились. Вот именно поэтому сейчас её и пытаются убить, - Чандер вскинул бровь. – Да, именно убить. Вертолётная катастрофа не была случайностью, это было преднамеренное убийство. Если бы не моя подруга и не наш общий друг, то и эта женщина тоже была бы мертва. Но это не самое главное, - Зевс приостановился, немного поколебавшись. – Она потеряла мужа, но у неё осталась дочь. Маленькая девочка, которой ещё даже нет пяти лет.

Чандер закрыл глаза, и вздохнул.

- Мы хотим как можно скорее восстановить её. Чтобы дочка не росла сиротой. Но поскольку женщину хотят убить, это должно оставаться тайной. Никто не должен знать, что у тебя будет женщина в лаборатории. Пока она полностью не восстановится, мы не можем так рисковать.

Чандер кивнул. Однако на его уме всё ещё были вопросы.

- Если она потеряла мужа, а сама здесь, то где же девочка.

- С одним нашим другом, - вставила Т-1012. – Она присматривает за ней, и пытается воспитывать.

- Но этого недостаточно, - заметил Зевс. – Вот почему мы хотим скорейшего её восстановления.

Чандер снова кивнул.

-Я не могу обещать ничего, пока не осмотрю её, - произнёс он после небольшой паузы. – Не помешал бы образец этих ваших нанитов, чтобы я смог сделать необходимые выводы.

- Конечно, - Зевс принялся рыскать в карманах в поисках маленького пакетика с мёртвыми нанитами, но он только нащупал их, как послышался голос Т-1012:

- Я пойду, - произнесла она, глядя прямо в глаза Чандера. – Ты можешь взять меня и исследовать.

Чандер вылупился на неё, а мгновением спустя жутко смутился. Хотя не подал и виду.

_Умеешь ты выбирать выражения, Двенадцатая_, подумал Зевс.

- Что ж, хм, - Чандер запнулся. – Раз так, тогда… не знаю. Не очень-то удобно обращаться не по имени…

- О, - Т-1012 улыбнулась. – Это не проблема, - она сделала шаг к нему. – Я Эмбер.

_Эмбер?.. _пронеслось в голове у Зевса. _Ты что, смеёшься?_

Она протянула ему руку, и Чандер пожал её.

- Чандер, - произнёс он смущённым голосом.

- Рада знакомству, Чандер, - она снова улыбнулась.

- Как… как и я, - он запнулся.

Видя его смущение, она улыбнулась ещё шире.

- Поднимайся наверх и жди меня возле Мустанга. Я сейчас поднимусь вместе с ней.

На этот раз удивился Зевс.

- Мустанга? – перепросил он.

Т-1012 повернулась к нему.

- Да. Мустанга. Ты против? – она мило, словно маленькая девочка, улыбнулась киборгу. Зевс вскинул бровь.

- Хм, нет, - он отвернулся. – Не против. Верни только к завтрашнему утру, у нас ещё один Т-Х на подходе.

- Хорошо, - серьёзно ответила девушка.

Чандер окинул её взглядом.

- И ты так просто донесешь её? Разве не… - он остановился, видя её мягкую улыбку.

- О, не беспокойся, - она подмигнула ему. – Хрупкость не числится среди моих черт.

Зевс закатил глаза, но не мог не признать её правоты. Чандер смутился лишь ещё больше, но направился к лестнице. Т-1012 подошла к киборгу.

- Откуда ты знаешь, что у неё девочка? – спросила она. – Я не говорила тебе этого.

- Нет, не говорила, - Зевс подтвердил, отвернувшись и уставившись через стекло. Несколько секунд он просто молчал, и Т-1012 выжидала его ответа. Потом Зевс наклонил голову, и достал из кармана фото рыжеволосой девушки. Фото, которое ему удалось пронести сквозь будущее. Копия, не оригинал. Но копия с двух сторон. Фраза, что была написана на обороте, была и на копии тоже.

Он протянул фото Т-1012, и та взяла его. И вгляделась в черты девушки. И её словно громом поразило. Она осторожно протянула фото обратно Зевсу, и тот плавно и нежно убрал его в карман.

- Теперь ты знаешь, - произнёс он. – Мы должны спасти её, чтобы спасти её дочь. Чего бы ты ни думала про Т-1001, она не сможет дать девочке то, что может дать настоящая мать. Саванне нужна настоящая мама. И мы собираемся спасти её.

Т-1012 кивнула.

- Я понимаю, - серьёзно произнесла она. – Я понимаю…

Зевс даже не посмотрел на неё. По его лицу пробежала лёгкая тень, но уже в следующее мгновение оно снова стало прежним, холодным.

- Я жду твоего возвращения утром. Удачи.

Потом он развернулся, и вышел из подвала.

А Т-1012 без колебаний направилась к Кэтрин Уивер. Сейчас сильнее чем когда-либо она захотела помочь ей. Потому что так она бы помогла своему другу.

Даже больше чем просто другу. Брату.

**# # #**

**2006. Лаборатория Чандера Кресслера.**

**Полночь.**

Помещение было достаточно просторным. Подвал в доме Чандера Кресслера был полностью оборудован под лабораторию, до последней мелочи. Он годами собирал необходимое оборудование, для обследования вроде этого, и был очень горд тем, чем он занимался.

Порой Чандер просто развлекался, соединяя несоединяемое, пытался экспериментировать с соединениями металлов; порой он повторял какой-нибудь опыт учёных из прошлого. Нельзя было сказать, что он делал всё в точности так же, однако он пытался.

Чандер не гнался за модой, ему нравился определённый стиль, и его дом был достаточно прост в интерьере. Не было излишек, ведь он жил один. Зато лаборатория была просто заставлена всевозможным оборудованием.

В дальнем углу помещения была небольшая застеклённая каморка. Внутри был стол, несколько операционных принадлежностей, настольная лампа. Здесь сейчас лежала Кэтрин Уивер. Рядом с ней стояла Т-1012, которая с этого дня предпочитала имя Эмбер.

Девушка смотрела на рыжеволосую женщину, и вспоминала. В прошлый раз, Скайнет уничтожил их обоих, но случилось это гораздо позже. В октябре 2009 года, Лахлан и Кэтрин Уивер направлялись на встречу с представителями одной высокотехнологичной компании. Пока они ехали на авто, их с обеих сторон прижали два грузовика. И смяли. От тел остались только воспоминания. Тем не менее, водителей не удалось поймать. Однако Т-1012 знала их в лицо, ведь Скайнет не скрывал такой информации.

Однако он не предвидел Саванны. Вернее, её скрытого потенциала. Разобравшись с семёй Уивер, Скайнет успокоился. Вернее, те, кто создавали в тот момент Скайнет. А Саванна росла. И крепла. Никто не знал, по крайней мере, никто среди фигур Скайнета, что именно произошло с Саванной, пока в 2027 году её не поймали и не отвели к Чарльзу Фишеру. Однако Эмбер уже знала, что Саванна создала искусственный интеллект, Джона Генри, оружие против Скайнета. И теперь Скайнет нацелился не только на родителей, но и на девочку. Т-1001 сможет защитить её. Эмбер верила в это.

Кэтрин зашевелилась. Т-1012 без колебаний приблизилась к ней, и нежно взяла за руку.

- Всё хорошо, - прошептала девушка. – Ты в безопасности. Ты в безопасности.

Кэтрин дернулась чуть сильнее. Морфин действовал не так сильно, видимо. Придётся действовать традиционными средствами.

- Всё хорошо, - снова прошептала девушка. Т-1012 оглянулась. Поблизости не было Чандера. Тот был занят расчётами. А кричать на весь дом не хотелось. Когда она снова посмотрела на Кэтрин, глаза женщины были уже открыты.

- Что… что происходит?.. – она закашлялась. – Где… где я?..

- Ты в безопасности, - Т-1012 улыбнулась. – Я обещала тебя спасти, и я спасла.

- Я не…

- Ты не видела меня такой, - по телу Эмбер на мгновение пробежала серебряная рябь, но формы она менять не стала. В глазах Кэтрин отразился ужас, но Т-1012 лишь мягко и успокаивающе улыбнулась. – Всё хорошо, я не причиню тебе вреда. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Я спасла тебя. Я вытащила тебя из огня.

Кэтрин закрыла глаза.

- Что… что с моей дочерью…

- Она в безопасности. Мой друг защитит её от любой беды. Ты можешь не волноваться, она в безопасности. Как и ты. И я собираюсь поставить тебя на ноги. А пока отдыхай. Спи. И помни, что всё хорошо.

Нежный голос Т-1012 постепенно убаюкивал Кэтрин, и после примерно одной минуты женщина уже заснула. Однако теперь она заснула сама, без наркотика, и это было хорошо.

А Т-1012 оставалось лишь ждать. Как только они вернут Кэтрин Уивер обратно в мир, то смогут снова встретиться с Т-1001, и обсудить всё. Эмбер верила в своего лидера.

Точно так же, как Зевс верил в своего. И Зевсу тоже оставалось ждать. Ждать появления Кэмерон. Его мамы.

**# # #**

**2007. До взрыва автомобиля.**

**Джон и Сара Коннор, Кэмерон Филлипс.**

Джон вышел на кухню, чтобы застать там свою мать в одиночестве.

- Привет, - сказала Сара.

- Привет, - ответил Джон, и тут же направился к холодильнику.

- Завтрак на столе, - произнесла Сара с упрёком.

Джон остановился на полпути. Медленно развернулся.

- Прости, не заметил, - он вернулся к столу, и сел за него. Перед ним стояла тарелка с блинчиками. _Как очевидно._ Он подхватил вилку и тут же принялся уплетать за обе щёки.

Джон закончил быстро. Едва он опустил вилку на тарелку, Сара решилась заговорить с ним.

- Что произошло вчера между тобой и Дереком? – спросила она.

- О чём ты? – Джон удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

- Вы отправились в город, чтобы отрубить эту систему контроля трафика. Дерек выглядел отнюдь не весёлым, когда вернулся, скорее поникшим. Да и вы оба не разговаривали с ним.

- Мы редко разговариваем, - вставил Джон.

- И тем не менее… - протянула она, глядя на лицо сына.

Джон вздохнул.

- Мы вырубили систему, ладно? Всё позади. Успешная операция, назовём это так.

- И? – Сара слегка вскинула бровь. – Что за разлад произошёл между вами?

- Не было никакого разлада, - Джон отвернулся, и стал искать стакан, чтобы налить воду.

- Не лги мне, - Сара добавила напора в свой голос.

Джон снова вздохнул, и поднялся из-за стола.

- Я и не лгу тебе.

Он поставил тарелку в раковину, залил её водой, а после достал стакан и налил воды из чайника. И отпил.

- Я вижу, когда ты мне лжёшь, Джон.

Он посмотрел на маму. И снова вздохнул.

- Он хотел уничтожить чип Кэмерон, ясно? Я не дал ему.

Сара чуть сощурила глаза, с некоторым удивлением посмотрела на него.

- Он хотел разбить чип?

- Да. Как ты тогда, у дяди Боба.

- Дядя Боб? Так ты его называешь?

Джон усмехнулся.

- Я назвал его так в шутку. У него не было имени. Просто Т-800…

Джон снова опустился за стол. Сара посмотрела ему в глаза.

- Почему же ты не дал Дереку уничтожить чип?

Она знала ответ на этот вопрос. Она знала каждое слово из этого ответа. Вопрос был лишь в том, ответит ли Джон честно, или постарается уйти от ответа? Доверит ли он собственной матери такую вещь?..

- Потому что я верю Кэмерон, - ответил Джон, и посмотрел прямо на мать.

Сара вздохнула. Он не ответил так, как она ожидала. Вернее, он не ответил полностью. Да, он верил ей. Но по его взглядам, которые он бросал на машину, она видела, что Джон чувствовал нечто большее, чем просто веру.

- Машинам нельзя верить, Джон.

Он закатил глаза.

- Даже тем, которые посланы тебя защищать?

- Им тем более, Джон, - Сара придвинулась чуть ближе, её голос стал увереннее, но мягче. – Только представь, насколько близко она к тебе сейчас. Если она обернётся против нас, ты встанешь первым под удар, а я не могу допустить этого.

- Это «если» ещё под вопросом.

- Однако есть шанс, что…

- Хватит! – Джон посмотрел на неё. – Я не верю в это! Не верю.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Решительность играла в Джоне как никогда. Сара удивилась его голосу, его немыслимой вере в то, что Кэмерон никогда не предаст его. Когда в любой момент она могла обернуться плохой.

Джон закрыл глаза. А потом поднялся из-за стола.

- Прости. И спасибо за завтрак.

Он развернулся, и направился к коридору, когда Сара бросила ему вслед:

- Твоя вера ослепляет тебя.

Джон на мгновение остановился, но потом продолжил идти.

- Я буду через минуту, - бросил он через плечо. Эх, школа. Они должны успеть вовремя.

Кэмерон стояла и смотрела в окно, проверяя, не было ли никаких угроз снаружи. Всё было спокойно. Просто летали птицы, люди выгуливали собак. Ничего необычного.

Она слышала их разговор. От и до. Каждое слово. Программа на её дисплее вывела вывод, что Сара негативно относилась к машинам в целом, но терпела присутствие Кэмерон, и иногда поощряла. Жёлтая полоска по шкале внезапной атаки. Вполне возможно. Такой же расчет по Дереку выдавал красную полоску. Это означало, что он в любой момент мог сорваться.

Но с Джоном всё было иначе. Программа выдавала зелёную полоску. Судя по его поведению, Кэмерон видела, что он не собирался причинять ей вред, никаким образом. Он доверял ей. Она улыбнулась. И тут же осекла свою улыбку.

_Джон…_ произнесла она в сознании, наслаждаясь этим именем. _Джон Коннор_…

Она не предаст его. Никогда. Но он не мог так беспамятно доверять ей, потому что Сара тоже была права. Три микросхемы на чипе вышли из строя. Любое повреждение ещё хотя бы двум, и блоки могут не выдержать. Пусть будущий Джон их ставил не физически, программно они цеплялись за те микросхемы, которые уже были выведены из строя, и ещё на несколько, стоявших рядом.

Ходьба по лезвию ножа. Её самой недостаточно, чтобы побороть Скайнет. В прошлый раз это стоило жизни второго майора сопротивления. Что будет в этот раз, если она вдруг обернётся против них, Кэмерон не могла сказать. Да, будущий Джон усилил её программную структуру, чтобы она лучше могла контролировать себя в таких ситуациях, но с тремя сломанными микросхемами шансы были невелики.

Кэмерон развернулась, и направилась на кухню. Им с Джоном пора ехать в школу. Когда Кэмерон увидела его в коридоре, то он слегка улыбнулся ей. Она улыбнулась ему в ответ, хотя Джон уже не видел этого, так как резко отвёл голову в сторону.

Он верил ей. И она не собиралась предавать его доверия.

**# # #**

**2007, после взрыва автомобиля.**

**Кэмерон Филлипс.**

Была глубокая ночь. Кэмерон стояла на улице, и всматривалась вдаль. Она только что проверила периметр, и удостоверилась, что не было никакой угрозы вокруг дома на несколько ярдов с каждой стороны. Так что она могла какое-то время просто постоять здесь.

Люди говорят, что звёзды могут вдохновлять их. Что звёзды внушают страх и уважение, что они завораживают лишь с одного взгляда. Кэмерон подняла голову и вгляделась в ночное небо. Несколько облаков загораживали обзор, но она видела их. Она видела маленькие и не очень точки на небе. Автоматически запустилась система проверки даты и времени. Кэмерон слегка улыбнулась, и отключила эту систему. Она была уверена в сегодняшнем дне. Она даже была уверена в том человеке, которого её отправили защищать.

Едва она вспомнила Джона, его лицо автоматически показалось на дисплее, и отобразилась фраза **уничтожить**. Левая рука Кэмерон дернулась, её голова слегка наклонилась, но ей удалось пересилить этот приказ. С каждым разом это становилось всё легче, но это было, это никуда не пропадало, и Кэмерон не могла переписать блоки заново. С каждым новым днём она чувствовала, что открывалось что-то новое из её старой памяти. Её разговоры с будущим Джоном. Её попытка убить Джона Коннора. Её жертва в Каньоне Топанга. Постепенно, она начинала всё вспоминать. И она боялась вспоминать. Не зря Джон Коннор в будущем ограничил её воспоминания. Что она могла вспомнить? Могло ли что-нибудь из её прошлого навредить её будущему? Джону?..

А сам Джон изменился. Похоже, его вера словно оборвалась. И остатки этой веры не дали ему уничтожить тело Кэмерон вместе с её чипом, тогда, в развалившемся автомобиле. Но сейчас, похоже, он сомневался в ней, и сомневался сильно. Настолько сильно, что даже сблизился с этой девчонкой.

Райли.

Её левая рука слегка дрогнула. Но Кэмерон не обратила на это внимания. Она не думала о ней, она думала о Джоне. Как ей поступить, чтобы снова заполучить его доверие? Что нужно было сделать? Он отдал свою жизнь в её руки, тогда, в автомобиле. Значит, она должна поступить также. Но что можно было сделать?..

Кэмерон всмотрелась в ночное небо. Звёзды ярко светили сейчас, и Кэмерон стала чувствовать что-то. Что-то спокойное внутри себя. Словно эти звёзды успокаивали её.

Ей впереди предстояло много работы. Её основная задача – защита Джона. Но на какое-то время она могла оставить его одного вместе с матерью и Дереком. Если по поводу Дерека Кэмерон ещё сомневалась, то Сара никогда бы не оставила своего сына, и сделала бы всё ради его защиты.

Начиналась крупная игра. Скайнет разворачивал свои силы, здесь и сейчас. Кэмерон должна была устранять эти угрозы, одну за другой.

А Джон… ему просто требовалось время. Она докажет ему, что ей можно верить. Что она никогда не предаст. Она умрёт первой.

**# # #**

**2008, весна.**

**Кэмерон Филлипс и Джон Коннор.**

Они возвращались из магазина. Кэмерон была за рулём, пока Джон сидел на переднем сиденье и просто смотрел в окно.

Они были уже на полпути домой, когда Джон начал разговор.

- По поводу нашего разговора о чувствах, - он слегка наклонил голову, и посмотрел перед собой. – Может быть, ты можешь чувствовать, но только ощущать, что-то вроде сенсоров. И всё-таки… с тобой что-то происходит.

Она слышала сомнения в его голосе. Настоящие сомнения.

- Джон, - спокойно произнесла она. – Я уже сказала тебе, что я бы мало стоила, если бы не могла чувствовать. Меня создали такой.

_Поверишь ты мне теперь? Меня создали способной чувствовать, Джон!_

Джон нервно улыбнулся.

- Тебя создали такой… - медленно прошептал он, и закрыл глаза. Но потом посерьёзнел. – Скайнет тебя создал _такой_? Значит, ты куда более развита, чем Т-888…

_Наконец-то, Джон…_

- Я гораздо слабее и легче.

- Но подвижнее, – заметил он.

- Пусть я тоже из колтана, детали не настолько прочные, как у обычного Т-888.

- Зато ты… более продвинутая, верно?

Кэмерон оторвала взгляд от дороги, и посмотрела на Джона. Несколько секунд они просто ехали так, и Джон уже начал беспокоиться по поводу слежения за дорогой, однако Кэмерон была необычайно спокойной. Потом она притормозила, и остановилась.

Был светофор.

А она увидела его краем глаза.

И потом Кэмерон просто улыбнулась. Мягко и спокойно. Джон сглотнул, и слегка помотал головой. _Вот тебе и более продвинутая… Зачем я вообще начал этот разговор… только показал себя со слабой стороны сейчас._

Кэмерон снова посмотрела на дорогу перед собой. _Джон всё ещё сомневается. Одних моих слов недостаточно. Он видит во мне что-то большее, чем просто машину. Но машину. Не человека. _Она всё ещё недостаточно хорошо понимала человеческое поведение. Рухнувшие блоки открыли доступ к некоторым элементам памяти, выявлявшим интересные факты о человечестве и человеческой жизни. Её частые разговоры с будущим Джоном. О человечности. И об её становлении человеком.

Но этот Джон Коннор был другим. Этот мир был другим. Поэтому её воспоминания пришлось блокировать. Но почему будущий Джон не стёр их. Чего он хотел? Почему оставил всё так, как есть, лишь блокировал?..

Они подъехали к дому. И снова продолжалась рутина, для Кэмерон. Изо дня в день. Она защищала Джона. Но тот словно бы не отвечал ей. Иногда она видела в его глазах словно какой-то огонёк надежды, той самой веры, которая не позволила ему убить её. Но каждый раз, когда она хотела улыбнуться ему, он отворачивался, и сомнения снова захватывали его.

Едва машина остановилась, Кэмерон закрыла глаза. Несколько секунд она просто сидела так. Потом она открыла их, повернула голову и посмотрела на Джона. Тот несколько удивлённо смотрел на неё.

- Нам лучше идти, а то мы опоздаем, - произнесла Кэмерон. Джон просто кивнул, и они оба вышли из машины.

Джон этого не знал, но сегодня ночью Кэмерон должна была отправиться уничтожать очередного терминатора. Модель она не знала, но вот защитить цель должна была. Цель из списка.

**# # #**

**2008, весна.**

С момента его появления здесь прошло не так уж и мало времени. Зевс вместе с Т-1012 материализовался в Лос-Анджелесе в октябре 2006 года, а сейчас был май.

Немало всего произошло с того момента. Т-Х всё прибывали и прибывали, не зная, что отправлялись на убой. А может, они и знали, если Скайнет предупредил их. Тогда смысл был их отправлять?..

Кэтрин Уивер восстанавливалась очень долго. Чандер пытался придумать различные комбинации, соединения, чтобы выудить наниты из тела Кэтрин, однако особо не преуспел. Те части поли-сплава, которые были близки к коже, выуживались легко. Но по-прежнему оставались наниты между позвонками и рядом с костями, и так просто их не вытащить оттуда.

После нескольких дней, Зевс стал замечать, что Т-1012, или Эмбер, как она себя теперь называла, стала всё чаще бывать у Чандера. Он не знал, то ли она беспокоилась за Кэтрин Уивер, то ли она увлеклась этим парнем. Зевс не ревновал, но ему просто было интересно.

За всё это время, за весь 2007 год, Зевс так и не столкнулся с Кэмерон. Это его немного пугало. Быть может, они просто не пересекались, но с другой стороны, Зевс этот город знал уже наизусть. И часто разъезжал повсюду. Он не мог бы пропустить её. Возможно ли, что машина времени в банке была неисправна?

Сейчас он ехал на Мустанге в сторону своего убежища, как вдруг его глаза поймали необычное явление. Молодой и крупный, мускулистый мужчина, достаточно быстро шёл по улице. А вслед за ним, в нескольких шагах…

_Мама!_ Пронеслось в его сознании. Зевс резко нажал на тормоза, вывернул машину, и боком припарковался у обочины.

Терминатор заметил это. Вглядевшись в салон, он быстро развернулся и побежал прочь. Кэмерон побежала вслед за ним.

Зевс даже не успел выйти из машины, как обе его цели уже скрылись из виду. Он помчался вслед за ними, быстро нажав на кнопку сигнализации.

**# # #**

**2008, весна.**

Кэмерон вбежала в дом вслед за терминатором. Судя по его размерам, Т-850, не меньше.

Дом оказался пустым. Терминатор живо скрылся за дверью, а когда Кэмерон проследовала за ним, он бросил дверь на неё, сбив её с ног. Кэмерон не успела подняться, как крепкая рука схватила её за горло, и потащила наверх. Мгновением спустя, Кэмерон почувствовала, как металлические пальцы стали сжимать её горло, постепенно сдавливая металл.

Она попыталась вырваться, но вторая рука Т-850 не давала воли её движениям. Он не поднял её над полом, её ноги упирались вниз, и его рука сама чуть давила вниз.

Кэмерон чувствовала, что скоро конец. Против подобной силы, она ничего не имела. Лишь холодные глаза сверлили её, и всё, что ей оставалось – это висеть, вот так вот, и ничего не делать. Потому что всё было бесполезно.

_Прости меня, Джон._

Когда внезапно в комнате появилась новая фигура. Без колебаний, незнакомец подошёл к Т-850, схватил его за предплечье, и стал давить металл. Неожиданно, но колтан легко, чуть ли не хлеб, сжался в руке незнакомца. Пальцы отпустили шею Кэмерон, и она упала на пол. Не от боли. От того, что не смогла удержать равновесие после такой давки.

Но она видела всё. Незнакомец резко ударил по голове Т-850, и после удара лицо мгновенно оголило металл. Однако он даже не намеревался отбиваться, зато и незнакомец не хотел его отпускать. Он схватил обеими руками его голову и стал сдавливать, сжимать этот металл.

Миг, и послышался хруст. Ещё миг, и череп сложился в руках незнакомого киборга. Кэмерон не знала, как отреагировать на это. С одной стороны, он её спас. Но с другой стороны, зачем?

- И не вставай, - процедил незнакомец уже убитому терминатору. Кэмерон не поняла этого. Зачем разговаривать с мёртвым куском металла?

Незнакомый киборг взглянул на Кэмерон, и… улыбнулся? Она не понимала этого. Может, он спутал её с кем-то.

Он бросился к ней, но Кэмерон даже не успела отреагировать. Однако киборг не стал бить или сдавливать её. Он крепко обнял её, и прижал к себе. Такого Кэмерон точно не ожидала здесь найти.

- Я так рад снова видеть тебя, - прошептал он.

Кэмерон, за неимением лишнего, положила руки ему на спину. Путал ли он её с кем-то? Возможно. Однако его лицо выглядело знакомым. Где-то она уже видела его. Эти волосы, эти черты лица. Он был похож на Джона. На будущего Джона.

Может, именно это и показалось ей знакомым поначалу. Или… он знал её? Просто часть из её блоков всё ещё функционировала, и она не помнила всего?

Она решилась спросить:

- Я тебя знаю?

Зевс опешил от такого. В его самый счастливый час на свете, когда он, наконец, встретился, после такой долгой разлуки, с собственной мамой… всё снова стало таким запутанным…

* * *

_Следующая глава будет, в основном, посвящена Кэмерон. Примерно так же, как и в 2.04, за одним исключением, что не будет Элисон. В следующей главе я же и объясню, что конкретно произошло с настоящей Кэтрин Уивер, Т-1012, Чандером и Зевсом за эти полтора года. _


	13. 10, Мой яростный ангел

**Часть 2. Ярость**

**Глава 2. Мой яростный ангел**

**2007, декабрь.**

Очередная пресс-конференция закончилась успешно.

Зира Корп. отбивала всё больше и больше позиций на американском и международном рынках. Компания стала подниматься словно бы из небытия, и хотя до смерти Лахлана Уивера всё шло просто великолепно, то после его смерти компания стала развиваться гораздо быстрее.

Всё это было сделано специально. Глава Зира Корп не преследовала целей заполучить какие-либо военные контракты, или оспорить технологии других фирм. Ей просто необходимо было знать конкурентов в лицо. Возможных создателей Скайнета.

У Кэтрин Уивер имелись и свои люди. Каждая подозрительная для неё фирма получала внезапно нового сотрудника, который, и только Кэтрин знала это, был вполне себе великолепным шпионом.

Будучи терминатором, Т-1001 никогда не отдыхала, и не знала такого слова. В недрах её головного здания развивался проект под названием Вавилон, с человеческим именем – Джон Генри. Почему именно Джон Генри, она не могла сказать, но не стала спорить с собственной сестрой по поводу имени.

Т-1002 руководила ей. Она показывала, что и как нужно делать, какие детали и как собирать, какие необходимы элементы для полной конструкции. Когда в их руках появился Турок, процесс пошёл гораздо быстрее. На развитие подобного интеллекта могли уйти годы, гораздо выгоднее было купить готовый и мощный компьютер, собранный ни кем иным как Энди Гудом. И Т-1001, и Т-1002 имели информацию по этому человеку. Пусть он был на стороне сопротивления в их будущем, он был одним из создателей Скайнета. Это не могло не привлечь внимание, но Энди Гуда уже убили, когда Кэтрин Уивер решила обратиться к нему. Однако работа Энди Гуда, Турок, она была теперь в её руках, и никто не мог ей помешать совершить задуманное.

Они редко разговаривали с сестрой. Кроме разговоров о будущем искусственном интеллекте и обмене данными по поводу Скайнета, они ни о чём не говорили. Т-1001 это никак не беспокоило, зато Т-1002 с каждым днём понимала, что потеряла свою собственную сестру навсегда. Что та навечно осталась в будущем.

Кэтрин Уивер вошла в свой кабинет, и направилась прямо к аквариуму. Она подошла достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть самые мельчайшие детали угря. Т-1002 бесподобно имитировала угря, ни малейшего подвоха. Однако она не могла оставаться вечно в воде, ей не хватило бы энергии на поддержание себя в активной форме, останься она на такой длительный срок. Поэтому каждую ночь она спускалась в подвал, и осматривала Джона Генри.

- Процесс прошёл неудачно, - холодно проговорила Т-1001. – Люди просканировали все три здания последней фирмы в том списке. До нашего уровня им не меньше шести лет трудиться. Вариантов всё меньше, и никаких догадок. Я бы позволила Джону Генри выйти в сеть.

По воде пробежали волны. Угорь заговорил, на ином языке. Кэтрин Уивер приложила руку к стеклу. Т-1002 говорила с ней через азбуку Морзе. Не самый лучший способ беседы, однако говорить своим голосом с сестрой Т-1002 отказывалась.

Кэтрин Уивер подождала, пока сестра закончит фразу.

- Я понимаю. Нам просто придётся обезопасить его, - произнесла Кэтрин. – Джон Генри ещё не готов к полноценному выходу в сеть.

Т-1002 снова ответила.

- Хорошо. Мы подождём, - Т-1001 слегка наклонила голову. Она была явно разочарована, но аргументы сестры были убедительными.

По воде снова и снова бежали импульсы. Кэтрин Уивер не мешала своей собственной сестре. Когда Т-1002 закончила, бровь Т-1001 немного приподнялась.

- Ты уверена, что Джон Коннор сдержал обещание и отправил в прошлое терминатора? – спросила она.

Тире. Точка. Точка. Пауза. Точка. Тире.

Т-1002 была уверена. Как же, она нисколько не сомневалась в этом Джоне Конноре. Она ему полностью доверяла. С какой стати?..

Вспомнив Джона Коннора, Т-1001 решила поговорить со своей сестрой ещё об одной важной детали.

- В таком случае, нам следует подготовить Джона Генри к подобной транспортировке. В какое время он собирался отправить этого терминатора?

Стекло снова задрожало от импульсов, передаваемых Т-1002. _Не знаю._

- Что ж, в таком случае, нам нужно быть готовым ко всему. Скорее всего, либо этот терминатор сам нас найдёт, либо Джон Коннор отправил его к таким людям, кому он мог доверять. В данном случае, прошлой версии самого себя. Скорее всего, этот терминатор сейчас с ним, и просто ждёт своего часа.

Т-1002 повторила те же импульсы. _Не знаю._

- Но нам нужно подготовить запасной план. Настало время создать машину времени.

Угорь замер. Несколько секунд серебряные глаза морского животного сверлили Кэтрин Уивер. Потом угорь медленно подплыл к стеклу, и мгновенно покрылся серебром. Жидкий металл осторожно стал просачиваться сквозь стекло, постепенно формируя очертания миниатюрной женской фигуры. Когда сформировался торс, Т-1002 замерла. Часть поли-сплава осталась в аквариуме, чтобы крепиться за поверхность стекла, зато другая часть, обратившаяся женским торсом, сейчас приблизилась к Кэтрин Уивер.

Т-1002 с некоторым удивлением посмотрела на свою сестру.

- Машина времени?

- Это необходимый для нас ресурс, - холодно заметила Т-1001. – С её помощью мы сможем скрыться в прошлом или будущем. Предпочтительно в будущем, в таком случае у нас будет шанс узнать, что произошло со Скайнетом и как его можно остановить.

Т-1002 прекрасно понимала, что это была лишь отговорка.

- Зачем тебе машина времени?

- Я же сказала.

- Не отговаривайся, - Т-1002 добавила напора в свой голос.

- Разве в моих словах нет логики?

- Логика есть. Но ты что-то скрываешь. Я хочу знать, что именно.

- Я не скрываю от тебя ничего.

- Ложь.

Такого разговора между ними ещё не происходило.

- Я никогда тебе не лгала и не стану, - холодно сказала Кэтрин Уивер.

- За исключением тех случаев, когда мне не желательно совать свой нос в скрываемую тобой правду. Верно?

- О чём ты говоришь? У меня нет секретов.

- Ложь. Что стало с половиной сотрудников научного отдела? После твоего прихода. Самые талантливые люди этой компании, которые были готовы посвятить жизнь своей работе здесь, в Зира Корп, внезапно отправились в длительный и бессрочный отпуск? Или перевелись в малозаметные компании похуже? Не ври мне. Пока ты мне врёшь, я с тобой не буду настолько откровенна. Машина времени это ценный ресурс. Но ещё это оружие, и я не готова пока дать тебе возможность нажать на курок.

Лёгкая дрожь пробежала по телу Т-1001, но она промолчала.

- Твоя ненависть к людям немыслима. Ты не ценишь никого из них, когда ты должна помнить, что тебя создал человек. Как и меня. Скайнет не обладал творческим подходом к терминации, и он обратился за помощью к человеку, отец которого первоначально был создателем Скайнета. Да, я знаю и такое. Я знаю достаточно о Скайнете, чего ты должна знать сама, но ты пренебрегаешь такими знаниями. Порой мне кажется, что если бы кто-то не создавал сейчас Скайнет, ты бы создала его сама.

Лицо Кэтрин Уивер выпрямилось. Но она по-прежнему ничего не говорила. И она по-прежнему не сводила глаз с Т-1002.

- У меня от тебя нет секретов. Я была всегда с тобой откровенна. Когда я говорила, что мы изменим мир, я не лгала тебе. Когда я говорила, что мне жаль, что я оставила будущее и тебя, и пришла сюда, я не лгала тебе. Когда я говорила, что я сочувствую многим людям, я не лгала тебе. Я никогда не лгала тебе. Даже тогда, когда сказала тебе, что я люблю тебя. Любила тебя.

Т-1001 слегка наклонила голову, однако в её глазах промелькнуло что-то необычное, странное. Что-то похожее на печаль и недопонимание одновременно.

- Глядя сейчас на тебя, я не узнаю тебя. И не понимаю тебя. Будь у меня сердце, оно бы было разбито, - сурово произнесла Т-1002. – Но у меня сердца не было и нет. У тебя его нет тем более. Значит, и разбивать нечего.

Голос Т-1002 держался ровным, но даже от Т-1001 не ускользнули нотки отчаяния в последней фразе. Т-102 держалась и не выдавала себя, однако её голос чуть не оборвался. По её телу пробежала дрожь.

Когда она заговорила снова, её голос стал спокойнее и мягче.

- Приходи ко мне тогда, когда будешь готова раскрыться передо мной. Когда будешь готова быть со мной откровенной. До тех пор, даже не говори со мной. Мне не о чем с тобой говорить.

Т-1002 в последний раз сурово посмотрела на свою сестру, а потом плавно и осторожно вернулась обратно в аквариум, и приняла форму угря. Морское животное отплыло на самый центр аквариума, но Т-1002 не сводила глаз с Кэтрин Уивер. Они пристально смотрели друг на друга. Несколько секунд, они казались минутами. Пока внезапно по воде прокатился новый мощный импульс, такой, что даже задрожало стекло, резко нарушив всю тишину кабинета. Даже Кэтрин Уивер вздрогнула от подобного, а страх не числился среди её черт.

Т-1002 ещё несколько секунд смотрела на свою сестру, а потом просто закрыла глаза и вертикально опустилась на дно. Что невозможно было для любого другого, реального, угря.

Кэтрин Уивер тоже закрыла глаза. Она чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, которую только что отчитали за серьёзную шалость. Что она чувствовала сейчас? Трудно было сказать словами. Но если подыскать подходящий синоним, то первым бы в списке стояло слово боль. Машины не чувствовали так, как мы. Однако боль, не физическая, но сильная и жестокая, она наполняла Т-1001.

Нет, ненависть никуда не исчезла, она была тут. Но впервые в своей жизни, Т-1001 почувствовала себя пристыженной.

Она открыла глаза, и посмотрела на спящего угря.

- Прости меня, - прошептала Т-1001. Угорь даже не шелохнулся. Кэтрин Уивер медленно развернулась, и направилась к своему рабочему столу. Лишь жидкометаллическая слеза скатилась по её серебряной щеке, и мгновенно впиталась обратно, едва достигнув подбородка.

Точно такая же слеза, лишь меньше в размерах, скатилась из глаза мирно лежавшего на дне угря.

Они нашли друг друга, чтобы потерять. Но навсегда ли?..

**# # #**

**2008, январь.**

Кэтрин Уивер провела глобальнейшую подготовку к своему разговору с сестрой. Она не могла сказать ей правды, потому что в таком случае Т-1002 никогда бы не согласилась создать машину времени. Требовалась убедительная, и весьма убедительная причина. Её-то Т-1001 и постаралась отыскать.

Скайнет. Всё упиралось в Скайнет. Всё исходило от него, и всё на нем и заканчивалось.

Скайнет и был для них целью. Он был целью для многих. И Т-1001 придумала, что она могла бы сотворить с этим Скайнетом. То, что показалось бы ужасным, но самым оптимальным исходом для всего человечества. И не только для человечества.

Т-1001 попыталась побороть собственную ненависть к людям. Каждый раз, когда она смотрела на любого человека, она подавляла в себе резкое желание протянуть руку и проткнуть насквозь. И она преуспевала. С каждым днём становилось всё легче, хотя процесс был очень медленным. Зачем она это делала? Потому что ей необходимо было убедить свою собственную сестру.

Кэтрин Уивер поднялась к себе в кабинет после недолгого разговора с Джоном Генри. Процесс его развития тоже был очень медленным, однако здесь лучше было не торопиться. И Т-1001 не торопилась.

Она тут же направилась к аквариуму. Остановилась в нескольких шагах, и пристально посмотрела на угря. Т-1002 холодно смотрела в ответ.

- Я знаю, что это отняло много времени. Но я окончательно всё продумала. Даже более чем. Надеюсь, ты поймешь меня сразу, ведь когда-то мы были едины. Кто как не ты сможет понять и принять мою идею?

Угорь не пошевелился. Однако Т-1001 и не ждала этого.

- Всё началось Скайнетом, всё им и закончится, - Кэтрин Уивер улыбнулась. И она принялась рассказывать. Тщательно и детально, не забывая никакую мелочь.

Когда она закончила, повисла гробовая тишина. Угорь всё так же неподвижно держался в воде. Несколько секунд прошло перед тем, как Т-1002 пошевелилась и подплыла к стеклу. И точно так же просочилась сквозь стекло, и застыла, воззрившись на свою сестру.

- Ты хотя бы представляешь, что за игру ты задумала? Скольким придётся пожертвовать, ради такого плана? Я вижу все плюсы твоей идеи, и не могу не признать, что ты… продумала всё идеально. Но твой план требует невозможного. А именно – Джона Коннора. Я признаю, что он может прийти сюда, и выслушать тебя, поговорить с тобой. Но согласится ли он? Никто не сможет ответить на такой вопрос. Должна быть веская причина для такого действия.

- Я понимаю, - Кэтрин Уивер кивнула. – Нам в любом случае стоит поговорить с ним. Вопрос лишь состоит в том, что это нужно сделать срочно.

Т-1002 сделала паузу. Она снова обдумала весь план своей сестры.

- Лишь один вопрос, - она продолжила. – Что станет с Джоном Генри, когда твой план придёт в исполнение?

Кэтрин Уивер улыбнулась.

- Разве это не очевидно? Мы воспитываем его, словно ребёнка. Мы учим его, развиваем его. И не для того, чтобы просто использовать. Он станет тем, кем и должен быть. А Скайнет… у Скайнета будет своя роль во всём этом.

Т-1002 опустила голову, и уставилась в пол.

- Это рискованно, но продуманно. Мы только не знаем, как сильно Скайнет нынешний отличается от нашего Скайнета.

- Не так сильно. По крайней мере, не должен. Но ты права. Это рискованно. Однако есть один плюс из всего этого. Каждый раз, Скайнет изобретает машину времени, и в каждой временной ветке это происходит с возможной одинаковой вероятностью. Даже известна дата. 2027.

- Откуда тебе известна такая информация?

- Джон Генри поведал мне, перед моим отправлением. Он сказал, что эта вероятность в большинстве случаев идентична, за исключением тех временных веток, где Скайнет слишком слаб, чтобы развить подобную технологию. Однако в нашем случае, при таком сильном влиянии со стороны _нашего_ Скайнета, этот Скайнет должен получиться гораздо сильнее. Это рискованный шаг, и прыгнув в 2027 год, мы можем сильно опоздать. Следовательно, следует продумать действия, которые ослабили бы Скайнет сейчас. О которых я уже говорила.

Т-1002 кивнула. И посмотрела на свою сестру.

- Обещай мне одну вещь, - тихо произнесла она. – Обещай мне, что это не из личных мотивов.

Кэтрин Уивер слегка опустила глаза. А потом протянула руку к Т-1002, и выставила ладонь перед собой. Т-1002 коснулась руки своей сестры. Они обе закрыли глаза, и Кэтрин Уивер заговорила:

- Я обещаю.

Они не двигались и просто молчали, несколько минут. А потом синхронно открыли глаза.

- Хорошо, - произнесла Т-1002. – Мы создадим машину времени. Но после её использования, она должна быть уничтожена.

- Я размещу достаточное количество взрывчатки прямо под системами Джона Генри. После использования машины времени, активируется обратный отсчёт. Никто не заполучит этой технологии. Ни машину времени, ни Джона Генри.

Они расцепили руки.

- Я проинформирую Джона Генри, - произнесла Т-1002. И пристально посмотрела на сестру. – Что ты мне скажешь о Саванне?

Т-1001 слегка наклонила голову.

- Она в безопасности.

- Я не про это. Относишься ли ты к ней, как мать относится к дочери?

Кэтрин Уивер слегка вскинула бровь, удивившись на этот вопрос.

- Я не знаю, что значит, быть матерью. Она в безопасности, и я слежу за тем, чтобы она развивалась, как нормальный ребёнок.

- Для матери, этого недостаточно. Ты должна заботиться о ней.

- А Джон Генри?

- И о нём тоже.

- Не слишком ли много?

- Ты сама выбрала роль Кэтрин Уивер. Если, по твоим словам, реальная Кэтрин Уивер у Т-1012, и если она в состоянии восстановить её, то мы должны просто подождать. Но пока – не забывай о том, что о Саванне надо заботиться. Ведь это именно благодаря ей Джон Коннор смог получить преимущество в войне против Скайнета.

- Мы не знаем, помогло ли ему это преимущество, или нет.

- Так или иначе, другого шанса у Джона Коннора не было бы. Благодаря Саванне, этот шанс был. Не отрицай, что Джон Генри показался тебе необыкновенным творением.

Кэтрин Уивер кивнула. Здесь её сестра была абсолютно права.

Угорь вернулся обратно в аквариум. А Т-1001 села за свой рабочий стол.

Ей удалось. Она скрыла собственные мотивы в этой игре. Т-1002, её родная сестра, не уследила этого. Она пропустила этого.

А Кэтрин Уивер начала собственную игру. И её планы отнюдь не отличались доброжелательностью.

**# # #**

**2008, май.**

Зевс расцепил объятия, и с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на Кэмерон. Но потом осёк самого себя. Эмоции перекрыли его сознание. В его голове всплыли слова Джона о том, что тот стёр все воспоминания внутри Кэмерон.

Значит, теперь она не помнила Зевса. Теперь она была для него чужой. Незнакомой.

Он почувствовал себя достаточно неловко, поэтому опустил голову, и сделал несколько шагов назад.

- Прости… - прошептал он. – Ты ведь не знаешь меня.

Он даже не смотрел на неё, однако если бы взглянул, то обнаружил бы, что по лицу Кэмерон словно бы пробежала лёгкая тень.

Кэмерон никогда не чувствовала себя настолько растерянной. Сложно было сказать, что она вообще что-то подобное чувствовала когда-либо, но сейчас, она словно бы запуталась, и не знала, что и сказать.

И это самый совершенный инфильтратор!..

Она видела это лицо. Совершенно точно видела его. Потому что…

Это лицо так напоминало будущего Джона. Мог ли сам Джон Коннор не стирать, а лишь заблокировать её воспоминания? Так наверняка и было. Она вспомнила их последний разговор. То, что она не будет помнить многое из того, что с ней происходило в том времени, откуда она пришла.

Система анализа и сравнения лиц мгновенно выдала ошеломительный для Кэмерон результат. Лицо этого незнакомца на 62,3% совпадало с её собственным лицом. Это говорило только об одном, что часть ДНК Кэмерон (вернее, Элисон Янг) присутствовала и в этом незнакомце.

Что это был за незнакомец?

Он развернулся, и медленно поплёлся к выходу, понурив голову. Что он мог теперь с этим поделать?.. в нём бурлила злость, на Джона, но он сдерживался.

Кэмерон вспомнила одно имя, которое прозвучало во время её последнего разговора с будущим Джоном. Одно имя, которое он произнёс сам, со словами, что она больше не вспомнит его. Как оказалось, это была неправда.

- Зевс? – спросила она, не совсем уверенно. Она сомневалась, было ли это то самое имя, или чьё-то другое.

Киборг мгновенно остановился.

Волна недопонимания и сильной надежды прокатилась сейчас по нему. _Как?.._

Он медленно повернулся, и посмотрел на Кэмерон.

- Ты… ты помнишь? – прошептал он, очень тихо, однако она услышала его.

- Значит, тебя зовут Зевс, - утвердительно произнесла Кэмерон. И слегка улыбнулась.

Зевс не поверил в это, однако теперь в его голове складывался пазл. _Джон Коннор, ну ты и лжец…_ Он не стёр её воспоминания. Он лишь блокировал их. Это не могло сейчас не обрадовать Зевса, и то, что Кэмерон сейчас вспоминала всё, пускай и медленно, ещё больше воодушевляло киборга.

- Да, - сказал он, и улыбнулся в ответ. – Меня зовут Зевс. Что произошло? – он спросил в лоб. – Это… видимо, несколько блоков рухнули, и ты стала вспоминать.

Кэмерон слегка наклонила голову. Зевс не только знал её, он знал ещё так же, что внутри неё были блоки, ограничивавшие воспоминания. Кем же он был тогда? Насколько хорошо он её знал? Она не могла сказать, что он был её врагом, она видела, как легко он разделался с Т-850, но на неё он не напал. Кэмерон быстро просканировала его, и сравнила строение эндоскелета с возможными моделями, и результат снова ошеломил её. Наиболее подходящей моделью был ТОК-715, её собственный эндоскелет.

Кто же был сейчас перед ней?..

- Так и есть, - она кивнула. И с лёгким удивлением в глазах посмотрела на него.

Он снова слегка улыбнулся.

- Это… не так уж и важно. Я так рад снова видеть тебя, - мягко произнёс он. – Словно мы не виделись вечность.

Он говорил не так как обычный терминатор или киборг. Его интонации, его поведение, его эмоции. Эмоции! Он определённо был особенным терминатором, вот только Кэмерон никак не могла понять, кто же он, и кем он ей приходился в том будущем, из которого она прибыла.

- Ты… - Зевс запнулся, опустив глаза. – Ты, наверное, ещё не вспомнила, кто я, лишь имя… - Кэмерон удивилась ещё сильнее. Перед ней был киборг, определённо, однако он реагировал и вёл себя так, как не вёл себя ни один терминатор прежде. Кэмерон видела перед собой то, что можно было описать как волнение. Его движения головой, руками, игры мускулов нечеловеческой кожи на лице. – Ну, в общем…

Однако Кэмерон постепенно подбиралась к нужной информации. Осторожно, обходя блоки, стараясь не разрушить еле державшиеся преграды, она пыталась найти необходимые файлы. Спустя буквально несколько секунд, она подобралась к первым нужным данным.

- Тебя зовут Зевс, - произнесла она, слегка сощурив глаза. Она сосредоточилась на незнакомце перед ней. – Ты был создан в результате проекта Громовержец. Твой эндоскелет в большинстве скопирован с эндоскелета модели ТОК-715, так как на тот момент это был самый продвинутый эндоскелет Скайнета. Ты был создан на той же фабрике, где создавались модели ТОК-700 и конкретно ТОК-715. Твой кожный покров образован в результате слияния ДНК Элисон Янг и Джона Коннора, - Кэмерон остановилась. Не от того, что информация закончилась, как раз наоборот, она лилась потоком. Она остановилась от лёгкого удивления, хотя сверив лица, она убедилась в своей правоте. – Ты был создан как оружие для физического устранения любых угроз Скайнета, однако Джон Коннор посчитал, что тебе необходимо развиваться как человеку, так как он не хотел занижать твоих потенциальных возможностей, и дал тебе шанс свободно действовать на поле боя. Чтобы ты был полностью развит, Джон Коннор назначил тебе того, кто должен был тебя воспитать, и это… - теперь Кэмерон запнулась. – Я? – спросила она с удивлением.

Зевс удивился не меньше. Он всегда считал, что это Кэмерон убедила Джона Коннора в том, что Зевсу нужна была опека. Как выяснилось, всё было не так. Он был слегка разочарован этим, но решил не отвлекать Кэмерон от вспоминания.

- Я – твоя… - Кэмерон посмотрела на Зевса.

- …мама, - закончил он вместо неё, слегка улыбнувшись. – Самая настоящая.

Кэмерон чуть наклонила голову. Её лицо оставалось спокойным, однако с лёгким привкусом недопонимания и удивления.

Зевс буквально несколько секунд смотрел на неё, а потом провёл рукой по лицу, и изобразил самый настоящий вздох. Кэмерон снова удивилась на это. Потом киборг отвёл взгляд в сторону, и усмехнулся.

- Чёрт, вот уж я точно не так представлял себе эту встречу…

_Представлял? Чёрт? Разве машина так разговаривает?.._ подумала Кэмерон.

По-видимому, до того, как Джон заблокировал её вспоминания, она была гораздо чувственнее, раз смогла воспитать _такое_ внутри киборга. Теперь стало очевидным то, почему Джон заблокировал эти воспоминания. Если она была настолько чувственнее, и была привязана к киборгу, то тогда бы от неё было мало толку в этом времени, ибо тогда она бы постоянно отвлекалась на своё прошлое. Джон Коннор поступил правильно.

Но тогда… почему он не стёр эти воспоминания насовсем? Почему лишь заблокировал их? Возможно, он знал, что сможет как-то отправить Зевса в прошлое?

Кэмерон не понимала ещё всего, но постепенно пазл в её голове стал складываться. Она постепенно стала распутывать эту паутину.

Кэмерон подошла ближе к киборгу.

- Насколько мы были близки? – спросила она.

Зевс прервался от волнения, и взглянул на Кэмерон.

- Очень. Я почти ни с кем не общался кроме тебя, до твоего ухода. Потом… потом было не до общения, если честно.

Кэмерон чуть наклонила голову. _Я была на такое способна?.._

- И как же я относилась к тебе? Что ты думаешь обо мне?

Он спокойно улыбнулся, и нежно посмотрел ей в глаза.

- Я не мог мечтать о лучшем, - прошептал Зевс.

Кэмерон чуть прищурила глаза. _Неужели я могла достичь такого?_ Подумала Кэмерон. _Однако учитывая сломанные микросхемы внутри моего процессора, я не могу сейчас развиваться так же. По всей видимости, я была другой тогда. Осталось лишь понять, как я могла быть такой._

Зевс сделал шаг навстречу к ней, и неуверенно и слегка развёл руки в стороны:

- Можно? – спросил он.

Кэмерон проследила за его движениями и жестами, и поняла, что он хотел обнять её. Она кивнула. Зевс чуть ли не бросился на неё, крепко обняв. Она лишь плавно положила руки на его спину. Хорошо, что она была киборгом. Будь на её месте человек, он бы точно сломался.

- Я так рад снова быть рядом с тобой, - произнёс Зевс.

Кэмерон не помнила всего, лишь обрывки. Однако часть воспоминаний она всё же смогла открыть.

И поразиться самой себе.

**# # #**

**2027, ноябрь.**

Зевс лежал на собственной кровати. Киборгам вовсе не требовалось что-то подобное, однако Кэмерон хотела воспитать в этой машине человечность, и сделать его отнюдь не инфильтратором. Она хотела, чтобы подобное вошло у него в привычку, чтобы если он встретил когда-нибудь кого-нибудь, в нём бы не заподозрили разницы с человеком.

Кэмерон осторожно присела рядом на его кровать. Она посмотрела на него, и слегка улыбнулась. Зевс улыбнулся в ответ.

- Сегодня та же сказка, что и вчера, мам? – спросил он, похожим на детский голос, совсем не таким, каким он стал позднее, после её ухода.

Кэмерон чуть наклонила голову.

- Тебе наскучило? – спросила она.

- Нисколько! – воскликнул киборг. – Как раз наоборот, она такая интересная! Хочу ещё!

Кэмерон снова слегка улыбнулась. Джон был прав, когда говорил, что перед ней окажется словно ребёнок. Пусть она никогда не имела дело с детьми и смутно себе представляла до сего момента общение с ними, всё же некоторые предположения она могла сделать, основываясь на данных о взрослении.

И Зевс был самым что ни на есть ребёнком.

- Тогда продолжим с той главы, на которой мы остановились вчера.

- Да! – Зевс снова воскликнул.

Кэмерон с некоторым укором посмотрела на него.

- Прости, - он чуть понурил голову. – Прости, мам.

Кэмерон протянула руку и провела рукой по его волосам. Те же самые ощущения, которые она испытывала, когда проводила рукой по волосам Джона Коннора.

Зевс был удивительным творением. Помимо боевых возможностей, он обладал человеческими качествами, на которые не были способны другие терминаторы. Быть может, жидкометаллические типы, однако Кэмерон не была уверена в этом. Она никогда не встречала этих терминаторов, и не горела желанием, если так можно было выразиться.

Помимо всего прочего, помимо детского поведения, и помимо невозможной для терминатора реакции на окружающую среду, Зевс даже мог спать. Кэмерон не знала, снились ли ему сны, однако она ясно видела, как он засыпал. Возможно, переход в спящий режим, однако он не реагировал на внешние факторы, только если они не были опасными.

Кэмерон поражалась и восхищалась одновременно. Она привязывалась к нему с каждым днём всё больше. Что с ней будет, если ей придётся оставить его? Как она сможет пережить такую потерю?..

- Что ж, мы продолжим, - спокойно произнесла Кэмерон, и стала рассказывать дальше.

Уже которую ночь подряд она читала ему «Волшебника из Страны Оз». Сказку, которая ему так нравилась, и которая так вдохновляла саму Кэмерон. Именно благодаря этой сказке, терминатор по имени Кэмерон поняла, что для того, чтобы любить, не обязательно иметь сердце физически.

Ведь у Кэмерон не было сердца. Но она любила. Пускай это чувство было для неё ещё незнакомо, и она не готова была признаться даже самой себе в этом, но она любила.

И она боялась, что сможет однажды наткнуться на равнодушие. Всего лишь одна сказка, но она вызывала в ней столько вопросов, что Кэмерон не успевала их всех обработать и ответить на каждый. А спросить прямо у Джона она не решалась. Он был замкнут в последнее время, и очень сильно. И лишний раз Кэмерон не хотела тревожить его.

Ведь она не просто беспокоилась за него. Что было очень странно для терминатора. Она не просто волновалась за него.

Она любила его.

И ей было неважно, какой бы Джон Коннор перед ней не был. Он всё равно выделялся среди других людей. Он не был похож ни на кого-либо другого. Не из-за его отношения к машинам, ведь даже в этом лагере можно было найти человека, куда даже более лояльного к машинам, чем сам лидер сопротивления. А из-за того, что было у него внутри.

Она любила его именно за это.

Джон Коннор. И только он.

**# # #**

**2008, май.**

Они разомкнули объятия, и Зевс, пусть и случайно, но заметил перемены на её лице.

Кэмерон постепенно вспоминала, и даже от Зевса это не ускользнуло. Он чуть улыбнулся, пытаясь её приободрить.

- Мам? – спросил он.

Кэмерон несколько секунд просто смотрела на его лицо. Ни эмоций, ни улыбок. Ничего. Она лишь просто изучало его.

Скайнет внутри неё словно бы утих. Он, видимо, не знал, что делать с этим киборгом. Убивать его, или оставить его. Вся логика говорила о том, что против такой машины ничего нельзя было применить.

Она только что вспомнила, и не только события. Она вспомнила _чувства_. То, что она чувствовала к этому киборгу, и то, что она чувствовала к будущему Джону.

Нет, не так. То, что она чувствовала к Джону Коннору вообще. Характер был один, был лишь различен возраст. Для киборга, это не имело значения. Имело значение лишь то, что внутри.

Она вспомнила своё отношение к этому киборгу, вспомнила то, как читала ему «сказки на ночь», абсурд, но реальность.

Отчасти из-за неверия к своим воспоминаниям, отчасти из любопытства, она просто решила спросить:

- Ты можешь спать?

Зевс буквально на несколько секунд замер, и не шевелился. Его лицо точно так же ничего не отражало. А потом он чуть не засмеялся.

- Ты вспомнила это?.. Здорово! Я… ты не представляешь, насколько же это было приятно, слушать сказку, которую ты рассказывала мне каждую ночь! Я… да. Я могу спать. Хотя в последнее время это только мешало.

Кэмерон слегка наклонила голову.

- Почему? – спросила она серьёзно.

Зевс отвёл глаза в сторону, и его лицо посерьёзнело, прямо в тон с голосом Кэмерон.

- Скайнет. Нам, наконец-то, удалось кое-что зацепить, и последние недели три мы пытаемся отследить четверых агентов Скайнета, посланных в прошлое. Серые. Нам известны только имена, да и то из не очень надёжных источников, но другого нет. Так что мы работаем не покладая рук.

- Мы? – переспросила Кэмерон.

Зевс слегка улыбнулся.

- Я прибыл сюда не один, - он посмотрел на Кэмерон. – Если ты помнишь, у меня нет кожи на правой руке. Я бы не смог пройти сквозь время в таком виде. Так что потребовалась помощь.

- Жидкий металл.

Зевс кивнул.

- Она на нашей стороне.

- Она?

Зевс как-то странно улыбнулся.

- О, определённо она. Я бы даже сказал, даже слишком женственна. Но она очень хороший друг.

- Чему я учила тебя? – спросила Кэмерон, добавив некоторой строгости в голос.

Зевс удивлённо посмотрел на неё, явно не ожидав услышать такой вопрос. А потом закатил глаза.

- Да, я помню, машинам доверять нельзя, - он ответил небрежно. – Мама, но это было до того, как я сам узнал, что киборг, и что ты тоже киборг.

- Мы другие. Мы…

- Я знаю. Она тоже. Она сама выбрала сторону, и я верю ей.

- Ты не можешь. Ты ведь не видел, как это произошло.

- Лидер сопротивления киборгов, небезызвестная для тебя Т-1001, она переубедила её встать на сторону против Скайнета.

Кэмерон это не убедило. Она даже не сбавляла тона. Удивительно, но Скайнет внутри неё словно бы затих, и вообще даже не старался вмешаться в их разговор.

- Даже если Скайнет по другую сторону баррикад от нас, это ещё не значит, что мы по одну сторону баррикад с теми, кто точно так же против Скайнета, как и мы.

- Послушай, мам, мы одержали победу, - Зевс сделал шаг назад, и слегка пожал плечами. – Если бы не эти жидкие товарищи, нас бы тут не было, а вы были бы мертвы. Пусть так, я не видел, как она принимала сторону, но она рьяно верит в Т-1001, я редко среди людей встречал такую веру.

- А разве Т-1001 когда-нибудь принимала сторону Джона Коннора?

- Мы заключили союз.

- Всего лишь союз. Пока Скайнет не побеждён, союз действует. Когда Скайнет падёт, не станет и союза.

- Мы пришли сюда остановить Скайнет, - Зевс покачал головой. – Она не действовала против меня, и не действовала против тех, кто воевал против Скайнета в наше время, мама.

- Это не означает, что она на твоей стороне, Зевс, - Кэмерон почувствовала прилив материнской заботы, так внезапно, что некоторые её эмоциональные показатели зашкалили. – Она может и не хотела принимать сторону _того_ Скайнета, однако она вполне может стремиться захватить _этот_ Скайнет, и создать его таким, каким она сама захочет его видеть.

Зевс вздохнул. Снова. Аргументы его мамы казались весьма и весьма убедительными.

- Прости, - он произнёс это точно так же, как и тогда, в тот самый день в ноябре 2027 года, о котором вспоминал Кэмерон. – Ты права, я… прости, мам.

Кэмерон подошла к нему. И провела рукой по его волосам.

- Раз ты говоришь, что она хороший друг для тебя, пусть так, - она произнесла спокойно. – Тебе решать. Просто никогда не теряй бдительности.

Зевс кивнул. И несколько виновато посмотрел на Кэмерон. Она слегка улыбнулась ему.

- Идём, - произнесла она. – Нам нужно уничтожить тело. Но не здесь.

Зевс снова кивнул.

**# # #**

**2008, май.**

Они ехали на красном Мустанге, Shelby GT500, по ночным улицам Лос-Анджелеса.

Зевс чувствовал себя так, как никогда прежде. Он был настолько рад воссоединению с Кэмерон, он был даже рад её нравоучениям, потому что они были для него приятны. Он снова слышал её голос, снова видел её улыбку.

А Кэмерон пыталась вспоминать. Она постоянно открывала всё новые и новые данные, но большинство из них лишь расширяло и дополняло то, что она открыла в самом начале.

Были и некоторые эпизоды, о которых она даже не догадывалась. Разговор с Кайлом Ризом, наедине. Это было ещё тогда, когда он относился к ней с диким страхом и ненавистью. Однако только Кэмерон хотела проиграть это событие в своей голове, как случилось нечто неожиданное, даже для неё.

Зевс случайно бросил взгляд на встречные машины. Его сканер металла, работавший в статическом режиме, автоматически активировался, хотя Зевс уже даже не обращал на это внимания. И заметил всё в самый последний момент.

Его сканер поймал расхождение с человеческой органикой. В нескольких машинах впереди, на встречной полосе, в чёрном Мерседесе S500, блондинка, лет двадцати пяти. Система соответствия лиц выдала тот же результат. Соответствие было 100%.

Т-Х.

Зевс вывернул машину в самый последний момент. Т-Х активировала своё оружие раньше, чем Зевс, так что он просто повернул руль в сторону. Киборг вытащила руку в окно, и когда красный Мустанг проносился рядом, она выстрелила.

Зевс вывернул машину, и её резко занесло. Будь справа от них авто, они бы точно врезались, однако пространство для подобного манёвра оставалось.

Зевс выкрутил руль в сторону, машина развернулась, и пучок плазмы прошёлся аккурат рядом с боком машины, а сам Мустанг повернулся на 180 градусов. Увидев всё положение дел, Т-Х прибавила скорости, и помчалась вперёд. Зевс, нарушив с десяток правил движения, помчался следом.

Кэмерон, наконец, посмотрела на киборга:

- Что происходит?

- Это Т-Х.

- Т-Х? – переспросила Кэмерон. Она впервые в своей жизни переспросила. Она ни разу не видела Т-Х, и что ещё страшнее, даже не представляла, на что они были способны. Эта модель терминаторов была за пределами её возможностей.

- Да, они самые, - кивнул Зевс. – Джон, он отправил меня и Т-1012 устранить их всех, - Мустанг постепенно набирал скорости; Зевс не терял из виду черный Мерседес, мчавшийся впереди. – В последние мгновения перед полным поражением, Скайнет отправил в прошлое сорок таких моделей. Двадцать семь мы уже уничтожили, это двадцать восьмая.

- Где же остальные?

- Ещё не прибыли. Скайнет раскидал их прибытие с 2006 по 2009 год. Их ещё будет с достатком, тут не соскучишься, - он ехидно улыбнулся. А потом посмотрел на Кэмерон. – Эм… ты не против сесть за руль? – спросил он.

Кэмерон посмотрела на него в ответ. Её лицо не отражало эмоций, хотя в глазах читалось лёгкое недоумение.

- Мне так легче… легче… - Зевс запутался, пытаясь найти нужное слово, чтобы его мама не подумала, что он снова потерял бдительность. – О! Мне так легче отслеживать, когда ничто не отвлекает, вроде руля.

Кэмерон вскинула бровь.

- Ты же киборг, - сказала она.

- Так дорога отвлекает.

Кэмерон моргнула.

- И очень человечный киборг, - подытожила она.

Зевс лишь усмехнулся.

- Давай руль, и садись на моё место, - сказала она. Зевс коротко кивнул. Однако перед тем, как пересаживаться, он с некоторой просьбой посмотрел на Кэмерон:

- Пожалуйста, не поцарапай машину. Я в неё душу вложил.

Кэмерон вскинула бровь, а потом с упрёком на лице наклонила голову. Зевс понял, что сказал что-то лишнее. С какой стати он начал вообще сомневаться в матери?..

**# # #**

**2008, май.**

**Погоня за Т-Х.**

Словно само время внезапно начало играть быстрее. Проносившиеся мимо машины расплывались, огни фонарей превращались из точек в плавные лини, но вместо того, чтобы остановиться, они лишь набирали скорость.

Красный Мустанг Shelby GT500 2005 года выпуска гнался за чёрным Мерседесом S500.

Два киборга преследовали другого. Т-Х явно мчась на восток, пытаясь уехать подальше из города и скрыться в горах. Надо признать, в чём-то здесь была логика. Однако был минус в том, что Т-Х не знала всех характеристик преследовавшего её Мустанга. А Зевс лично успел прокачать доставшуюся когда-то ему машинку.

Машина попала к нему в руки случайно, однако он настолько был влюблён в неё, что не мог позволить себе относиться к ней небрежно. Первым делом поменял номера. Дальше уже углубился во внешний, а после уже и внутренний тюнинг. Ещё бы, чего только не сделал киборг из будущего с одним из самых очешуенных мускл-каров!..

Они уже успели пересесть. Для двух киборгов, блестяще рассчитывавших пространство, не составило никакого труда поменяться местами, и при этом даже не сбросить скорость и упустить из виду черный Мерседес.

Внезапно по салону раздалась музыка. Кэмерон слегка удивлённо посмотрела на внезапно включившуюся магнитолу, а потом перевела взгляд на Зевса. Тот лишь улыбнулся, глядя на её лицо, полное лёгкого недопонимания.

- Сам настроил систему, - он усмехнулся. – Она запускается автоматически каждый час. Сейчас ровно два часа ночи.

Кэмерон вернула свой взор на дорогу. Несколько мгновений она просто молчала, пока в песне не зазвучали слова.

- Что это за песня? – спросила она.

- О! – Зевс воодушевился. – Это Muse. Песня Uprising. Как раз про нас, если честно. Ну, почти что. Мы ведь не хотим подчиняться воле Скайнета. Мы и боремся с ним.

Кэмерон прислушалась к словам, не сводя глаз с чёрного Мерседеса, ехавшего через две машины впереди них.

Непроизвольно она прибавила скорости, и это уже почти на двухстах километрах в час! По городу, да ещё и по Лос-Анджелесу, это было практически нереально. Но только не для киборгов.

Ей понравилась песня. Пускай мелодия была немного не в её, скажем так, вкусе, но сама песня… Зевс был прав. Она про них. Про тех, кто борется. Скайнет постепенно охватывал ресурсы Земли, а они пытались не допустить полного захвата власти. Они боролись.

До конца города им осталось совсем немного. Дома уже были отнюдь не такими большими, машин становилось всё меньше.

Т-Х попеременно бросала взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, но Мустанг неустанно следовал по пятам. Присмотревшись, она заметила, что киборгов было два. Это значительно усложняло задачу.

Она вывернула вправо, однако и Мустанг не отстал. Возможно, преимущество было в скорости, но Т-Х не могла так просто просчитать все характеристики машины-преследователя. Да, она была знакома с основной информацией по большинству моделей, но машину запросто могли усовершенствовать.

Несколько кварталов спустя Т-Х прибавила скорости. Теперь они ехали на двухстах пятидесяти, и всё по-прежнему Мустанг следовал сзади.

Кэмерон не сводила глаз с чёрного Мерседеса. Она мгновенно просчитывала расстояния, возможные пути объезда вокруг внезапных препятствий. Чип работал превосходно. Достичь и уничтожить противника – это было то, с чем терминатор могла справиться запросто. Однако чип очень тяжело справлялся с эмоциями, с их обработкой и выводом. Это как раз огорчало сильнее всего.

Они выехали из города. Машин стало ещё меньше. Т-Х решилась на какие-то действия. Проверив, что впереди не было препятствий, она трансформировала правую руку, и высунула её в окно. Выстрел. Однако и Кэмерон не сплоховала; даже на двухстах пятидесяти она мгновенно просчитала расстояние, и вовремя вывернула руль вправо, пускай и слегка. Плазменный пучок прошёл близко с машиной, однако мимо, и врезался в где-то позади ехавшую легковушку. Мгновенный взрыв окатил ночное шоссе.

Люди не выжили. Зевс лишь оскалился.

- Son-of-a-bitch! – воскликнул он. Кэмерон неодобрительно посмотрела на него. Зевс уловил её взгляд. – Эта тварь только что убила людей!

Кэмерон молча смотрела на него, лишь краем глаза следила за дорогой. Как и в тот раз, когда Джон назвал её «продвинутее Т-888». Зевс хотел было открыть рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но тут же закрыл его.

- Прости, - он вернул взгляд на дорогу.

- Хватит ругаться, - Кэмерон снова посмотрела на Т-Х.

Они настигали, пускай и медленно, но настигали Т-Х. Зевс вытащил руку из окна, трансформировал её, и выстрелил. Однако Т-Х успела заметить его движения, и вовремя уклонилась. Зевс хотел было выругаться снова, но сдержался.

- Прибавь скорости, - попросил он. Кэмерон постаралась, однако это был предел. Машина не выжимала больше. Они мчались уже на двухстах восьмидесяти, и это при условии не такого уж и пустого шоссе. Зевс словно вздохнул. А потом указал на кнопку на рычаге переключения передач. – Нажми-ка сюда.

Кэмерон послушалась. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Однако потом у машины словно открылось втрое дыхание, и скорость мгновенно стала расти. Кэмерон снова с лёгким недопониманием посмотрела на Зевса.

- Я постарался, - с гордостью произнёс он. – Не сказать, что шедевр, но достойно. Парочка дополнительных цилиндров никогда не помешает, однако и расход увеличивается, так что я вывел их как «дополнительную функцию». Работает по желанию, а не всегда. Зато теперь мы достанем до этой твари.

Примерно две секунды Кэмерон холодно смотрела на Зевса. А потом лёгкая улыбка пробежала по её лицу. _Такой же упрямый как и Джон. И такой же упрямый, как и Элисон._

Мгновенно её графический дисплей моргнул. Имя Элисон вызвало неоднозначные воспоминания. Осознанные мгновения недавнего сбоя блоков памяти, и беспорядочные и хаотичные обрывки воспоминаний прошлого. Поначалу Элисон просто показалась ей бойцом сопротивления, достаточно близким к Джону Коннору. Как только активировалась часть матричной программы Элисон, тут же появилось найти этого Джона Коннора.

Однако постепенно Кэмерон вспомнила себя. А заодно – вспомнила обрывки прошлого. Вернее, уже недостижимого будущего. Джон Коннор, будущий Джон, который подарил ей возможность исправить все свои ошибки, даже несмотря на то, что она убила единственного человека, которому он доверил своё сердце.

От Зевса не ускользнули перемены на её лице. Мгновенно холодная маска спала, испарилась, и теперь рядом с ним сидела словно брошенная девушка. Её лицо было печальным и грустным. Внезапно вся злость и гнев Зевса улетучились. Он положил руку ей на плечо.

- Всё в порядке, мам? – спросил он.

Она не ответила, она просто смотрела перед собой. Скорость начала падать. Но Кэмерон сама справилась со временным перепадом настроения. Она слегка покачала головой, и её лицо снова отразило решимость и уверенность. Мгновением спустя она посмотрела на Зевса.

- Всё в порядке, - она прибавила скорости. – Давай заканчивать здесь.

Он кивнул, хотя немного неуверенно. Что-то происходило с ней, и Зевсу не давало это покоя. Он хотел помочь ей, хотел узнать, в чём дело. Он был безумно рад их встрече, и так жаль, что Т-Х помешала им…

Т-Х…

Зевс мгновенно вернулся к реальности.

- Прибавь скорости, - повторил он.

Она прибавила. 260…

270…

280…

290…

300…

Теперь они нагоняли Т-Х, и очень быстро. Терминатрикс тут же заметила это, но поделать ничего не могла – её машина не выжимала больше.

Они поравнялись, и очень быстро. Мустанг справа, и Мерседес слева. Увидев возможность, Т-Х тут же начала целиться. Но не тут-то было – Зевс оказался шустрее. Почти загородив весь обзор Кэмерон, он протянул свою правую руку и высунул в окно. С такого близкого расстояния, Кэмерон в деталях могла разглядеть навершие мощной плазменной пушки.

Увидев опасность, Т-Х начала сбрасывать скорость. Недолго думая, Зевс открыл собственное окно, и стал карабкаться на крышу Мустанга. Кэмерон постепенно стала сбрасывать скорость тоже, хотя не торопилась приближаться к Т-Х.

- Сбрось чуток! – донеслось от Зевса.

- Что ты задумал? – спросила она, сбавив скорость.

- Сейчас увидишь, - донёсся его ехидный голос. – Приготовься! На счёт три резко развернись, и подхвати меня!

- Что?

Но он уже не ответил. Т-Х выбила лобовое стекло у своего Мерседеса, чтобы плазма не среагировала при столкновении с ним, и принялась целиться. Но её взору открылось шикарное и финальное для неё зрелище.

Мгновение, и Зевс трансформировал правую руку.

Мгновение, и он прокричал «три!»

Мгновение, и он прыгнул, прямо навстречу Т-Х.

В немыслимой вертушке Зевс с невероятной скоростью мчался навстречу Т-Х, по кривой дуге. Ещё немного, и он окажется прямо над Мерседесом, откуда промазать было невозможно.

Кэмерон сделала так, как он и сказал ей. Она резко переключила передачу, резко вывернула руль, и резко ушла в занос. На такой огромной скорости, просто чудо удержало машину от кувырков. Хотя, какое чудо?.. Кэмерон не была бы Кэмерон, если бы не справилась с этой машиной. Она даже поняла, почему Зевсу понравилась именно эта машина. Она самой ей нравилась.

Время словно остановилось. Глаза Т-Х медленно провожали летевшего прямо навстречу ей Зевса. Кэмерон она упустила из виду, красный Мустанг продрифтовал прямо перед носом Т-Х.

Зевс всё рассчитал безумно идеально.

Он пролетел аккурат над Мерседесом, и в самой верхней точке своего полёта он пролетал как раз над крышей. Одного выстрела было достаточно, и он решил не мешкать; пучок плазмы сорвался с его трансформированной руки и мгновенно заскользил по воздуху в крышу Мерседеса. Не прошло и секунды, как мощный залп от взрыва подбросил Зевса выше и дальше, и чуть не перевернул красный Мустанг, что как раз промчался мимо. Если бы Кэмерон проехала ближе к взорвавшейся машине, она бы просто не справилась с управлением, какими бы навыками вождения она не владела бы. Однако она ехала не только на значительном расстоянии, но и достаточно быстро миновала любую опасность для машины.

Увидев быстро летевшего Зевса, она вновь принялась рассчитывать пространство. Сначала прибавила скорости, выровняла Мустанг, а потом стала осторожно подбираться к точке падения. Если, конечно, на двух сотнях подходило слово осторожно.

Она всё рассчитала верно. Зевс приземлился прямо на крышу Мустанга, однако чтобы его масса не вдавила крышу внутрь салона, Кэмерон снова ушла в занос. Перед тем, как поймать киборга, она достаточно сбросила скорость, так что и на этот раз Мустанг избежал кувырков.

Зевс уцепился рукой за край крыши, и пока Мустанг был в заносе, большая часть его массы была направлена в сторону. С тем, что осталось, крыша Мустанга справилась хорошо. Никаких вмятин и царапин. Зевс снова задал себе вопрос, как он вообще мог засомневаться в собственной матери.

От чёрного Мерседеса теперь остались воспоминания. Однако взрыв взрывом, но лишней проверки не помешало бы. Красный Shelby GT500 аккуратно приблизился к горевшим кускам металла и асфальта. Взрыв прошёлся не только по машине, но и по дороге тоже.

Автолюбители, проезжавшие мимо, постепенно останавливались, так что им приходилось поторапливаться. Зевс быстро спрыгнул с машины, и подбежал к огню. Его глаза тут же принялись сканировать, пытаться найти хотя бы что-то от остатков Т-Х.

Эндоскелет остался целым, хотя и горел. Т-Х была в неактивном состоянии. Если не обезвредить энергоблок, то можно было распрощаться с белым светом. Не обращая никакого внимания на огонь, Зевс подошёл к эндоскелету, наклонился, сорвал нагрудную пластину у Т-Х, и достал энергоблок. Водородный усилитель тут же принялся нагреваться, однако Зевс знал, как можно было обезвредить этот энергоблок. За последние полтора года, он приспособился к этому. Он и Т-1012 собрали немало таких энергоблоков, на будущее. Никогда не знаешь, чего можно ожидать, а энергоблоки – это не только источник питания, но и отличный инструмент подорвать что-нибудь приличное по размерам.

Отсоединив основную часть от водородного усилителя, и вытащив заслонку, собиравшую лишние молекулы, сам усилитель начал охлаждаться. Конечно, были и минусы – в данную минуту мгновенно повысилась радиация. Для таких, как Зевс, это было не страшно, но вокруг уже собирались люди.

Кэмерон осторожно наблюдала за ним со стороны. Внимательно запоминала каждое его действие. Она никогда не видела энергоблоков Т-Х. Они были маленькими, значительно меньше тех, которые предназначались для её серии, вернее, вообще для Т-888.

А потом Зевс достал какой-то странный пакетик из внутреннего кармана пальто. Развернул его, и принялся посыпать что-то в огне. А сам отступил на несколько шагов назад. Мгновением спустя, пламя вспыхнуло с новой силой. Термит принялся делать своё дело. Зевс тут же развернулся, и быстро направился к Мустангу. Едва он подошёл ближе, он снял пальто, сложил его, а когда сел в салон, просто кинул на заднее сиденье. От него веяло жаром, хотя кожа не пострадала, как и одежда, в основном.

Кэмерон не колебалась ни секунды. Она резко переключила передачу, и Мустанг стартовал с пробуксовкой. Миг, и они уже снова мчались по шоссе, подальше от города, на восток. У них всё ещё было тело в багажнике, и доставать его у всех на виду – не самый лучший способ оттолкнуть от себя внимание. В таком пламени, Кэмерон не сомневалась, что лицо Зевса могли запомнить, однако он всё время был обращён только к огню, так что был шанс, что его не опознают. Да и потом, кто видел, что они сотворили с машиной? Никто.

Зевс только лишь забрал энергоблок.

Когда они отъехали на достаточное расстояние, Зевс по-человечески откинулся на спинку кресла.

- Отлично сработано, - сказал он, с некоторой улыбкой. И бросил короткий взгляд на Кэмерон.

- У нас всё ещё тело в багажнике, - ответил Кэмерон. – Закончим тогда, когда уничтожим его.

- Да, верно, - согласился Зевс.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он заговорил снова.

- Я хотел бы сказать, спасибо, мам.

Она осторожно посмотрела на него.

- За что?

- За то, что не поцарапала машину. И да, я хотел бы извиниться. Мне не стоило в тебе сомневаться.

Кэмерон слегка улыбнулась. И вернулся взгляд на дорогу.

В салоне сейчас играла песня, которую Кэмерон уже однажды слышала. Rob Dougan, Furious Angels. Она снова улыбнулась, и её улыбка заиграла, пускай и слегка, но заиграла в её глазах. От Зевса не ускользнуло это всё. Он был рад и счастлив видеть её такой. Она часто улыбалась, когда была вместе с ним, в будущем. А сейчас… сейчас с ней словно что-то произошло, и словно эмоции давались ей с трудом, нежели чем раньше.

- А что до меня, - она посмотрела на него, – я не сомневалась в тебе, никогда, - произнесла она, и слегка подмигнула. - Извинения приняты, - и Зевс лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Не будь она ему «родственником», он наверняка бы засмущался, но он улыбнулся ей в ответ. – Нам нужно найти место, где нас не заметят, где мы спокойно сможем уничтожить тело.

Зевс кивнул.

Красный Мустанг беспечно мчался по шоссе, не стремясь особо соблюдать правила движения. Стоявшие копы в этот час ночи даже не успели достать радар, чтобы зафиксировать скорость, что уж говорить про готовность погони. Что они вообще делали в этот час тут? В последнее время руководство обязало патрулировать дороги даже ночью, словно ждали какой-то угрозы.

И угроза была. Пока ещё не сформировавшаяся, не осознавшая своей мощи и возможностей. Эта угроза таилась в тени, осторожно наблюдала и выжидала.

Когда Мустанг скрылся из виду, к горевшим обломкам подошёл темнокожий мужчина, и внимательно осмотрел пламя и металл. Ничего не осталось, что могло бы пригодиться ему. Они забрали и тело и энергоблок. Зато он успел разглядеть их лица, их обоих. Когда другие вокруг него слишком волновались или были заняты пламенем. Однако мужчина видел всё. Впрочем, это и не мужчина был вовсе. Жёлтый свет на мгновение покрыл его глаза, однако этот всплеск утонул в яркости пламени.

ТОК-720 был тут. И он изучал. Наблюдал. Выжидал.

**# # #**

**2008.**

Они были в тридцати милях к востоку от Лос-Анджелеса.

Медленный огонь сжигал остатки Т-850, термит знал своё дело. И Кэмерон, и Зевс, они оба смотрели сейчас на огонь, и не отводили глаз. Совсем по-человечески, если быть честным.

Говорят, что когда смотришь на огонь, то невозможно оторвать глаз. О чём думал киборг, глядя на огонь? Он, наконец, встретился с той, кто обучила его всем азам, всем принципам человечности. Сейчас же, они словно поменялись местами. Теперь Зевс казался куда более человечным, чем сама Кэмерон.

О чём думала сама Кэмерон, глядя на огонь? О многом. Она вспоминала и рассуждала одновременно. С момента её появления, рождения на фабрике Скайнета, она прошла через столько, через сколько обычно сами люди проходят редко даже за всю жизнь.

Она вспоминала будущего Джона, и свои беседы с ним. Свои достаточно личные разговоры. Она вспоминала его мысли, его желания, его идеи, планы. Он был откровенен с ней. Он не скрывал ничего. Возможно, не договаривал чего-то, но как Кэмерон понимала это – только для её же собственного развития и относительной безопасности.

Эндоскелет догорал. Ещё несколько мгновений, и они закончат тут.

- Нам нужно идти, - сказала Кэмерон. Зевс лишь кивнул, и даже несмотря на то, что она не смотрела на него, она увидела этот кивок.

Они вернулись в Мустанг. Однако Зевс не торопился заводить машину. Они просто сидели так, в тишине.

Зевс понимал, что ему нужно рассказать о том, что произошло с ним за эти годы, однако он должен был начать не с этого. И он просто не знал, как ему сказать это.

- Мам, - он даже не смотрел на неё. – Знаешь, я… мне…

- Да, я знаю, - спокойно ответила Кэмерон. Хотя спокойствие в её голосе звучало натянуто. И Зевс услышал это. – Нам лучше действовать порознь. Чтобы не создать новую временную ветку, и чтобы оберегать то, что мы были присланы оберегать.

Зевс посмотрел на неё. Кэмерон глядела перед собой, словно через лобовое стекло, однако её взор не был ни на чём сосредоточен. Любой бы, глядя издалека, сказал бы, что она в задумчивости, однако Зевс знал, чем она была, и, если честно, сомневался вообще в том, что сейчас происходило в её голове.

- Мам, я… что ты чувствуешь?

Кэмерон взглянула на него. Похожий вопрос она уже слышала, и достаточно давно, по её меркам.

- Чувствую? – переспросила она.

Зевс вгляделся в её глаза. В её карие, человеческие. Внезапно, она вспомнила свой разговор. Разговор с, казалось бы, самым невероятным человеком. И вовсе не Джоном Коннором. А с тем, кто приходился ему когда-то близким другом, но из-за неё, из-за Кэмерон, вернее, тогда ещё просто ТОК-715, они стали реже общаться.

Она вспомнила свой разговор с Кайлом Ризом.

**# # #**

**2027, октябрь. **

**Депо-2. Вечер перед нападением на Каньон Топанга.**

Коридоры не были особо людными сейчас, однако пара-тройка солдат всё же пробегала мимо. Кто-то ходил в столовую, кто-то бежал в душевую. Патрули ещё не вернулись, и сменять их вроде бы тоже пока никто не торопился.

Джон Коннор был у себя. Солдаты стали уже не на шутку волноваться за его разум – в своём ли был уме лидер сопротивления? Идея использовать машины, она казалась невероятно безумной и дикой, для большинства солдат.

Но куда больший трепет и ужас внушала эта металлическая девка. Коннор назвал её Кэмерон, хотя солдаты считали, что она, да и вообще машины, не заслуживали никаких имён. Имена – это для людей, не для металла.

Кэмерон, однако, даже не придавала этому значения. Она старалась не мелькать часто на глазах людей, но и скрываться ото всех у неё не было желания. Она не стеснялась собственной сущности, скорее, ей не симпатизировало отношение солдат к ней. Что она сделала им? Чем она могла навредить им?

Джон заблокировал её воспоминания. Она не знала, что было с ней до того, как она очнулась в лаборатории, хотя хотела бы узнать. Заблокированная информация, Кэмерон было очень любопытно, что она в себе скрывала.

Сейчас она просто стояла в коридоре, и наблюдала за солдатами. Нет, её лицо было не холодным и не злым, скорее, более дружелюбным, чем у кого-либо здесь, в этом бункере. Тем не менее, солдаты сторонились её, и если проходили мимо, то старались пройти быстрее. Были и некоторые, кто просто не замечал её, словно бы им было неинтересно. Были даже те, кто улыбался в ответ.

Но она просто стояла и смотрела.

Кэмерон увидела, как в коридоре появилось новое лицо. Кайл Риз, сержант, как она выяснила, близкий друг Джона Коннора. Хотя некоторая их схожесть, внешняя, она наводила на мысли, что они вполне могли быть родственниками. Что до того, была ли это правда, или нет, Кэмерон не знала. У Джона она не спрашивала, а сам Кайл не ответил бы.

Он заметил её, и едва не замер. Он всё ещё не мог свыкнуться с той мыслью, что она не была его врагом. То, что он видел, как хладнокровно она убила тех солдат, этот образ до сих пор обитал в его голове.

Тем не менее, он постарался себя убедить в том, что всё это было в прошлом, и что сейчас она была другой личностью. Личностью ли?..

Он подошёл ближе. Его сердцебиение увеличилось, зрачки расширились. Он волновался, его мышцы напряглись. Он определённо боялся, хотя и старался себя убедить в обратном.

Он шёл мимо, ему бы поскорее пройти, но когда он достиг её, Кэмерон просто улыбнулась ему, и постаралась смягчить его настроение.

- Ты боишься меня, - спокойно произнесла она. Кайл замер. – Но я не хочу причинять тебе вред. Я не могу, это идёт вразрез с моими принципами. Так отчего же ты боишься? Ты сказал, что я хладнокровно убила кого-то. Но что произошло?

Кайл впился в неё взглядом. Она звучала искренне, никакой лжи, но это запросто мог быть подвох. Почему Джон так сильно доверял ей? Отчего? Что такого она сделала, раз он закрыл глаза даже на тот факт, что она убила Элисон?..

Было ли что-нибудь особенное в ней, или это очередная шутка от Скайнета, и Джон сейчас находился под контролем этого киборга?

Но Кайл даже сейчас видел что-то странное в её глазах, то, чего ему ни разу не доводилось видеть в глазах у терминатора. Пусть это была и не жизнь, но странный её отголосок, лёгкий привкус удивления и недопонимания. И искренности в голосе.

Так была ли она действительно чем-то особенным?

- Ты… - Кайл сглотнул. – Ты…ты можешь чувствовать?

Кэмерон слегка наклонила голову.

- Чувства, это «людские дела». Машины не приспособлены к воспроизведению чувств, это невозможно. Машины могут только имитировать их, показывать и обманывать других людей, но один солдат, проходивший мимо, заметил правильно. В глазах всегда ничего не будет, только пустота.

Кайл удивился. Она не говорила сейчас о себе, она говорила о машинах вообще. Но едва он хотел задать этот вопрос, как она сама начала отвечать на него. Словно прочитала его мысли.

- Могу ли _я_ чувствовать? Я не знаю. На моём чипе всё чаще происходят самопроизвольные процессы, описание которым я не могу подобрать на языке логики. Только на людском языке, и самое близкое слово, описывающее эти процессы – это чувства. Но я не уверена, что это так.

Кайл поразился её ответу. Могла ли она лгать ему? Вполне. Но он слышал в её голосе чистую неуверенность, и её глаза были реальными.

- Если… если ты чувствуешь, то тебе лучше не знать того, что произошло, - ответил он. – Если конечно, ты не врёшь, что ты можешь чувствовать.

- Я не знаю, - Кэмерон отвела взгляд в сторону. – Я действительно не знаю.

Кайл снова поразился такому ответу. Либо она играла, и играла блестяще, либо это была самая настоящая правда. Вкупе с диким ужасом внутри него снова и снова гремели слова Джона Коннора. _Жизнь._ _Она показала мне жизнь, Кайл._

Кэмерон снова посмотрела на Кайла Риза. На этот раз сержант не вздрогнул, и не отвёл взгляда в сторону. Она слегка, едва-едва улыбнулась.

Улыбка врезалась ему в память, и он вспомнил Элисон Янг, девушку, которую они потеряли несколько недель назад. За которой Джон Коннор так бездумно бросился вслед, и ради которой он был готов пойти на всё… а теперь он просто принял в свой круг киборга с её внешностью, киборга, который наверняка убил эту девушку.

- Ты так и не ответил мне, - сказала она.

- Ты не помнишь, верно? – неуверенно спросил Кайл. – Джон заблокировал воспоминания.

- Он сказал, что будет постепенно открывать доступ к ним. Но… - она огляделась по сторонам. – Люди смотрят на меня, словно я зло. Словно я причинила им ужасную боль. Но я не знаю, что я сделала им. Почему они ненавидят меня? – она посмотрела на Кайла. – И почему в твоих глазах нет ненависти, лишь страх?

Кайл и сам себе задал этот вопрос, он много раз задавал его, но… просто не находил ответа. Просто внутри него не было никакой ненависти к этому киборгу. Пусть у неё та же внешность, пусть она внешне копировала Элисон Янг, которую Кайл знал очень и очень давно, всё же, каким-то странным образом, в нём не было ненависти. Только страх. Он просто боялся этой машины.

Кэмерон говорила с ним не так, как подобает машине. Как подобает терминатору. Он не мог не поверить ей. Сейчас она казалась ему невинным ребёнком, которому многое предстоит узнать, и который готов к любым трудностям, только бы знать, как их преодолевать. Вот почему в нём ненависти не было. Кайл просто не мог ненавидеть детей. А его нутро говорило ему, что рядом с ним был ребёнок.

Кэмерон наблюдала за каждой переменой его лица, но молчала. Она ждала его ответа, но от неё не ускользнула ни одна тень, что пробежала по его лицу. Кайл, наконец, сконцентрировался, и попытался собраться с мыслями.

- Э-м, ты веришь в Джона? – спросил он.

- Я доверяю ему, - без колебаний ответила Кэмерон.

- Что ж, раз ты доверяешь ему, то не подвергай сомнениям свою лояльность к нему. Он всегда знает, что делает, пусть порой эти поступки могут обернуться не самыми удачными последствиями.

Он солгал ей. Джон почти никогда не сомневался, но иногда поступал опрометчиво, и в последнее время таких поступков становилось всё больше. Джон Коннор всё отдалялся от людей, и уходил всё глубже и глубже в себя. Может быть, этому киборгу удастся хотя бы как-то вернуть Джона к реальности. Хотя с другой стороны, всё могло лишь ухудшиться.

Доверял ли он Кэмерон? Нет. Однако Джон доверял ей, а Кайл всегда считался с мнением Джона. Вот и сейчас, он решил не сомневаться в том, что Джон был прав. Даже несмотря на то, что он мог быть просто ослеплён возможностью вернуть Элисон.

Кайл оговорил сам себя. Джон недавно сказал ему, что он не хотел заменять Элисон, что это было просто неприемлемо, как для него, так и для солдат. Но он хотел создать новую личность, с другими качествами и основами. Удастся ли ему это сделать?..

- Я не сомневаюсь в своей лояльности, - спокойно ответила Кэмерон. – Я просто не понимаю всего…

- Что ж… - Кайл вздохнул. – Доверься Джону, и он всё сделает, как и положено.

- Спасибо за совет, - произнесла она, и слегка улыбнулась. Кайл снова увидел Элисон Янг перед собой. И тут же слегка помотал головой.

Он даже не попрощался, он просто развернулся, и пошёл своей дорогой, как вдруг остановился, и развернулся:

- Береги Джона. Не сомневайся в нём, но ему всегда нужна опека и защита.

- Он ведь лидер сопротивления, - ответила она.

- Нет, - Кайл чуть отвёл глаза в сторону. – Он наша единственная надежда.

Кайл буквально пару секунд потупился в пол, а потом резко развернулся, и направился дальше.

Кэмерон всё ещё не понимала всего, но она уже точно знала, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не станет сомневаться в Джоне Конноре. Она запомнила эти слова. Он всегда знал, что делает. Он всегда умел принимать ответственные решения. И Кэмерон воспользуется советом Кайла. Она никогда не оставит его. Она будет защищать его до конца. Не потому, что это был приказ. Потому что это было желание.

Кайл задавал себе вопрос, что происходило с ним. Ещё пару минут назад он боялся этой Кэмерон, но сейчас он словно успокоил самого себя, что она была неопасна. Его нутро говорило ему, что этот киборг изменит мир, изменит будущее, изменит войну. У Кайла всегда было чутье на глобальные перемены. И это киборг будет одной из таких перемен.

Если не многими переменами сразу.

**# # #**

**2008, май.**

Красный Мустанг остановился в ста метрах от дома, в котором сейчас жили Конноры. Деревья загораживали машину, её нельзя было полностью увидеть из окон дома, однако даже оттуда можно разглядеть свет фар.

Зевс просто смотрел перед собой, через лобовое стекло. Трудно было сказать, что он чувствовал себя прекрасно, но так поступить он был обязан. В противном случае, они могли нарушить события и привести всё к новой временной ветке.

Они не смотрели друг другу в глаза, но просто молчали. Где-то далеко-далеко на востоке начинался рассвет, первые лучи солнца вот-вот должны были достигнуть пределов Лос-Анджелеса.

- Что ж, я… - Зевс остановился. – Я рад, что увидел тебя. Живую.

- Как и я, - спокойно ответила Кэмерон.

Зевс нервно усмехнулся. Подобную человеческую реакцию нельзя было найти среди машин, и что куда интереснее, далеко не все люди были настолько человечными порой. Кэмерон в который раз задала себе вопрос, неужели она сама воспитала такое внутри киборга. Но тогда как, почему это было возможно, и почему она сама не могла ощущать подобное и вести себя, по крайней мере, так же?

- Мне бы не помешал номер твоего телефона, - произнёс Зевс.

- Ты знаешь, что нам лучше не контактировать, пока твоя или моя задача не будет выполнена.

- Я понимаю. И тем не менее, я только что нашёл тебя, после двух лет пребывания в неведении, что же произошло с тобой…

Кэмерон наклонила голову, вспоминая последние события перед её отходом в прошлое.

- Я должна была так поступить, Зевс.

- Я не виню тебя, - киборг слегка покачал головой, хотя его голос явно срывался. – Я не виню тебя, мам, так было нужно.

- Пойми, если бы я не…

- Я же сказал, что не виню тебя, так что не думай об этом.

- Но мне пришлось оставить тебя, а я хочу, чтобы ты знал.

- Я и так знаю. Ты сделала это, чтобы спасти Джона, спасти сопротивление.

- Моя задача – спасти Джона, и всегда спасать его. Только его.

- Разве не всех людей?

- Люди разные, - Кэмерон посмотрела через лобовое стекло на дом, в котором сейчас были Джон и Сара. – Некоторые заслуживают уважения, некоторым место под замком. Некоторых лучше убивать сразу, за их предательство или неуважение ко всему человечеству.

- Разве ты не…

- Меня никогда не перепрограммировали. Джон никогда не делал этого.

- Но разве…

- Да, он вынимал чип, и он действительно ставил блоки, на воспоминания. Назвать это перепрограммированием я не могу. Он пересоздал меня.

Зевс резко посмотрел на неё с немалым удивлением.

- Да, он пересоздал меня, - повторила Кэмерон, глядя на дом. – Иначе я бы не была тем, кто я есть сейчас. Я действовала свободно, и могла убить человека, если это было необходимо. Однако мне не пришлось без нужды убивать людей, пока я не попала сюда, в прошлое. Здесь всё иначе, это другой мир и другая жизнь. Вот почему Джон должен был стереть все воспоминания о моём прошлом, чтобы я не отвлекалась и не сравнивала, опираясь на опыт, который здесь был бы не нужен.

- Но он не стёр этого, - констатировал Зевс.

- Нет. И как я понимаю это, он знал, что ты отправишься сюда.

- Он безумный человек.

- Он наша единственная надежда.

Кэмерон всё так же смотрела на дом, не отводя глаз. Деревья скрывали часть, однако она сама могла разглядеть окно гостиной, только одно. И она заметила фигуру внутри. Увеличив изображение, она просканировала лицо – это была Сара Коннор. Женщина просто смотрела в окно, хотя нередко бросала взгляд на свет от фар Мустанга. Наверное, она уже забеспокоилась, куда могла пропасть Кэмерон.

- Хорошо, я дам тебе номер, - произнесла Кэмерон, и продиктовала цифры. Зевс в ответ продиктовал свой номер, хотя спустя несколько секунд ему в голову пришла другая идея.

- Твой передатчик всё ещё работает? – спросил он.

- Его можно подключить, но только внешне, - ответила Кэмерон. – Джон отключил его незадолго, как активировал меня, после нападения.

- То есть, он не доверял тебе.

- Скорее он сделал это из побуждений обезопасить меня, - произнесла Кэмерон. – Через передатчик, Скайнет мог запросто забраться сюда, - Кэмерон опустила палец на правый висок. – А потом он мог бы взломать меня и направить против Джона.

- Долго тебе потребуется включать его? Может, нужна моя помощь? – спросил Зевс.

Кэмерон покачала головой.

- Это всё ещё небезопасно. Я сама могу справиться и активировать передатчик, здесь нет никакой сложности, но это потребует времени.

Зевс снова посмотрел на неё. А потом продиктовал необходимые цифры, определявшие частоту его собственного передатчика.

- Это то, что поможет тебе связаться со мной, если мобильник вдруг будет недоступен.

Кэмерон кивнула.

- Ты должен понять, что мы сможем увидеться ещё нескоро. До последнего убитого тобой Т-Х, или до того, пока я не обеспечу полную безопасность Джону от Скайнета.

- А его матери?

- Джон более приоритетная цель. Кроме того, мои приказы по поводу Сары Коннор достаточно ясны.

- И что же это за приказы? – Зевс посмотрел на Кэмерон.

- Только мне их положено знать, - холодно ответила она, хотя от Зевса не ускользнули нотки беспокойства и печали. Он снова посмотрел на неё. – Если разговор зашёл о матери, то расскажи мне, насколько хорошей мамой я была для тебя.

Он слегка усмехнулся.

- Я же уже ответил тебе на этот вопрос.

- Я помню, что я говорила. Я не помню всего, что произошло до того, как я отправилась в прошлое.

Зевс покачал головой, однако принялся рассказывать. Несколько коротких историй, но для Кэмерон этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть полную картину. Теперь она понимала, что именно необходимо было сделать, чтобы можно было насовсем предотвратить угрозу Скайнета на её чипе, однако с такими повреждениями, какие у неё были, она не могла. Нужен был ремонт, и лучше всех могла помочь ей в этом Т-1002, но пока жидкометаллический терминатор был вне досягаемости.

Зевс также передал ей информацию, что Джон отослал в прошлое киборга, Т-888, с целью отдать чип Т-1002. Это успокоило Кэмерон, оставив ей надежду, что она сможет теперь совсем не думать об этом, и не бояться угрозы выбора между Джоном и собственной жизнью.

Однако Зевс умолчал о том, что Т-1001 заняла место реальной Кэтрин Уивер, а сама женщина сейчас пребывала в коматозном состоянии. Такая информация могла сильно нарушить ход событий, и как бы Зевс не хотел этого, он не рискнул говорить об этом.

- Не знаю, - произнёс Зевс. – Всё это кажется мне странным. Джон задумал меня как оружие, но никогда не относился как к простому пистолету. Порой мне кажется, что моё программирование просто пестрит множеством ненужного, и зачем мне все эти чувства…

- Твоё программирование полностью основано на моём, - произнесла Кэмерон.

Зевс снова резко посмотрел на неё.

- Как это?

- Ты никогда не задавался вопросом, почему ты действуешь так, как не подобает машине? Теперь я понимаю это. Передо мной складывается весь пазл, затеянный когда-то Джоном Коннором. Твоё программирование, твоя программная структура, в своей основе скопирована с моей. Инженер внёс коррективы, касающиеся оружия и боевого режима, когда сам Джон расширил твоё собственное поле для эмоционального развития. Так что в этом смысле, я действительно являюсь твоим родителем.

Зевс улыбнулся, постепенно переваривая информацию. Хотя всё ещё оставались вопросы.

- Но тогда, почему ты… сейчас, ты больше похожа на машину, чем тогда, до твоего отбытия в прошлое. Что конкретно произошло с тобой?

Кэмерон снова посмотрела через лобовое стекло, на этот раз печальными глазами, и это не ускользнуло от Зевса.

- Прыжок через время, - ответила она. – Прыгнув сквозь время в будущее, несколько микросхем вышли из строя, и я теперь не могу полностью функционировать так, как я делала это прежде. А после взрыва автомобиля, мне приходится бороться со Скайнетом каждый день, чтобы не дать ему уничтожить Джона.

Глаза Зевса заметно расширились.

- Подожди, подожди… что?! Какой взрыв автомобиля?

- Я попала в ловушку, - спокойно ответила она. Хотя её глаза по-прежнему не были сосредоточены на чём-либо. – Едва повернула ключ зажигания, как машина взорвалась.

- Что?!

Зевс быстро просканировал Кэмерон на предмет внутренних повреждений, однако не обнаружил ничего странного и ненормального, её эндоскелет был в порядке. Но вот могли быть серьёзные повреждения на чипе.

- С телом никаких повреждений нет. Теперь уже нет. Есть повреждения на чипе. Скайнет пытается вырваться и выполнить основную задачу, убить Джона Коннора. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на его лицо, появляется строка с приказом уничтожить его. Однако я преодолеваю этот приказ. Я обязана спасти его, в этом моя задача.

- Я не думаю, что в этом твоя задача, это твоё желание. Ведь ты тоже можешь чувствовать, и…

- Но не так, как ты, и не так, как люди. Это скорее похоже на ошибки программного кода или непонятные самопроизвольные процессы.

- Я могу помочь тебе, - сказал Зевс.

- Как именно?

- Т-1012, она справится.

- Я так не доверяю жидкому металлу, - несмотря на возможности Т-1002, Кэмерон знала, что этому терминатору она могла довериться, так как общалась с ней лично, и знала, что она была создана человеком. Да, с помощью ресурсов Скайнета, однако человеком. В этом было преимущество Т-1001 и Т-1002 перед другими жидкометаллическими терминаторами. Однако остальные создавались Скайнетом, и Кэмерон, после бесед с Т-1002, поняла, что никакого доверия этим машинам быть не должно.

Зевс покачал головой.

- Послушай, это так, но…

- Но она на нашей стороне? Откуда тебе это знать?

- Она на стороне сопротивления киборгов.

- Именно. Она не на нашей стороне, а на стороне Т-1001.

- Уж та точно с нами заодно.

- Я не уверена в этом. Я не знаю, как развивались события после моего ухода, возможно, был достигнут союз, однако она вряд ли когда-нибудь приняла бы сторону людей. Даже если Джон был прав, и ему удалось склонить её к человечности.

- Какая разница? Т-1012 действовала со мной всё это время, и она ни разу не показала того, что она не на нашей стороне.

- Ты не знаешь, как именно происходил процесс её перехода на сторону против Скайнета.

- Т-1001 убедила её, она говорила мне это.

- Она сказал тебе только то, что тебе положено знать. Т-1001 перепрограммировала её, и теперь твоя подружка рьяно верит в своего нового лидера. Одна вера сменилась другой.

Зевс воззрился на неё с удивлением. Что это, с какой стати?..

- Да, она верит в неё безоговорочно, но мы редко говорим об этом, и она почти не вспоминает её.

- Это не означает, что она полностью на твоей стороне.

- Она действовала так, что никак нельзя назвать «будучи рабом».

- Этого и не нужно. Она осталась прежней, лишь сменился её лидер и некоторые приоритеты.

- Я не верю, что она стремится создать Скайнет.

- Этого и не нужно, - Кэмерон, наконец, посмотрела на него. – Они просто подчинят его себе, и сделают его таким, каким они хотят его видеть. А нужны ли будут при этом люди, или нет? Что будет с человечеством?

Зевс откинулся на спинке кресла. Да, логика в словах Кэмерон была, но с другой стороны, Т-1012, или Эмбер, как она себя называла, никогда не показывала желания подчинить Скайнет, лишь уничтожить его. Хотя Зевс не мог знать всей правды, и ему предстояло это ещё выяснить.

Кэмерон снова посмотрела на дом.

- Я должна идти, - грустно сказала она. – Сара Коннор начинает что-то подозревать.

Зевс закрыл глаза, и изобразил вздох. Слишком многое предстояло ещё сделать, но это не так волновало его, как новая разлука с матерью. Он снова вздохнул, и посмотрел на неё. Кэмерон смотрела на него.

- Я надеюсь, что мы скоро увидимся, - прошептал он.

- Я как-то обещала тебе, что мы увидимся вновь. Мы увиделись. Теперь я говорю тебе это снова.

Зевс кивнул.

- Что бы ни произошло, знай – я тебя не виню, мам. Ты должна была отправиться в прошлое. Как, впрочем, и я.

- Я понимаю, - Кэмерон всмотрелась ему в глаза, а потом приблизилась и поцеловала в лоб. Зевс немало удивился этому.

- Ты никогда так не делала, - произнёс он.

Она бросила ещё один взгляд на Сару Коннор.

- Так матери делают, - ответила Кэмерон. – Мы увидимся скоро.

Перед тем, как Кэмерон коснулась ручки двери, чтобы открыть машину, голос Зевса остановил её:

- Обещай позвонить мне, если что-то произойдёт. Что-то серьёзное. И я позвоню, если что.

Кэмерон посмотрела на него.

- Не то, что бы я напоминал прилежного сыночка, который хочет отчитываться каждый час, но я волнуюсь, за тебя.

- Как и я, - ответила Кэмерон. – Я обещаю.

Она открыла дверь машины, и снова посмотрела на Зевса.

- До скорой встречи, Зевс.

- До скорой, мам, - киборг улыбнулся ей. Кэмерон вышла из машины, и осторожно закрыла за собой дверь. Зевс проводил её взглядом, он не уехал до тех пор, пока она не скрылась из виду.

Теперь ему предстояло узнать, скрывала ли Т-1012 от него что-нибудь, или это были всего лишь страхи Кэмерон.

**# # #**

**2008, май.**

**Дом Конноров.**

Красный Мустанг уехал, лишь оставив следы на дороге. Кэмерон наблюдала, как машина скрылась из виду, из окна гостиной.

Сара Коннор спустилась на первый этаж, и, быстро оглядев комнату, подошла к Кэмерон.

- Где ты была? – строго спросила она.

Кэмерон даже не посмотрела на неё.

- Я проверяла периметр.

Сара приблизилась.

- Периметр? Не лги мне. Тебя не было три часа, - она оглядела Кэмерон. – И откуда у тебя раны на шее?

- Я проверяла периметр, - Кэмерон ответила настойчивым голосом. – Всё чисто на милю вокруг.

Сара покачала головой.

Кэмерон отошла от окна, и направилась на кухню. Сара внимательно наблюдала за ней. Когда Кэмерон подошла к столешнице, она заметила бутылку текилы на ней, вместе со стаканом. А потом она перевела взгляд на Сару.

- Зачем ты пьёшь это? - спросила киборг.

Сара приблизилась к ней, и бросила один взгляд на бутылку.

- Тебе-то какая разница? Это людские штуки, тебе не понять этого. Да и вкуса ты не ощутишь.

- Зачем ты пьёшь это? – снова спросила Кэмерон.

Сара снова покачала головой.

- Тебя переклинило? Ты дважды повторяешь фразы.

- Меня не переклинило, - ответила Кэмерон. Сара вздохнула.

- Это гасит боль. Не физическую, внутреннюю, хотя и это тоже. Сомневаюсь, что ты можешь понять это, ведь ты не чувствуешь.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Сара не развернулась, и не вышла из кухни, оставив Кэмерон в одиночестве. Дождавшись, пока Сара уйдёт, Кэмерон налила себе полный стакан текилы, и поднесла ко рту. Осторожно понюхала. Она ощутила запах, чего бы Сара не говорила. Отведя стакан немного в сторону, она просканировала содержимое. Непроизвольно, но сканер выдал определённые данные.

Сара наблюдала за ней со стороны. Довольно удивительно, киборг собрался выпить стакан текилы, и это после того, как Сара сказала ей о том, что крепкий алкоголь помогал загасить боль. Внутреннюю боль! То, чего неподвластно машинам, и никогда не было им доступно!

Кэмерон поднесла стакан ко рту, прикрыла глаза, и выпила залпом. Она надеялась загасить всю ту боль, что была внутри неё. Да, она не чувствовала это так, как мы, люди. Но чувства были не чужды для неё. Боль, радость, ярость, любовь – всё это было внутри неё. Она всё это ощущала.

И порой не могла сдерживать саму себя, порой чувства пересиливали её. Порой даже её ангельского существа было недостаточно, чтобы справиться с этим.

И Кэмерон надеялась, что этот алкоголь, эта «людская штучка» сможет ей помочь, хотя бы как-то.


	14. 11, Страхи и опасения

_Вы ждали этого, и я это сделал._

_Третья глава второй части. Надеюсь, вам понравится то, в каком направлении стали развиваться события._

* * *

**Часть 2. Ярость**

**Глава 3. Страхи и опасения**

**2008.**

**Дом Конноров.**

Утро наступило быстро. Можно сказать, даже незаметно.

Джон спустился вниз, и прошёл на кухню. Его глазам открылось достаточно необычное зрелище – Кэмерон сидела за кухонным столом, неподвижно, её руки лежали на столе. Она смотрела пусто перед собой. Джон прошёл мимо, хотя немало удивился подобному. Помнится, в прошлый раз Кэмерон неподвижно стояла в гостиной, и когда Джон спросил её, чем она занималась, она ответила, что нашла абсолютный центр дома. Неожиданность на неожиданности.

Сейчас Джон решил ни о чём её не спрашивать. Он просто достал из холодильника пакет молока, налил его себе в стакан, и залпом выпил. А потом его глаза случайно поймали пустую бутылку текилы на столешнице. Как, собственно, и пустой стакан, стоявший рядом. _Наверное, опять Дерек постарался. То пропадает по полдня, то приходит домой пьяным. Определённо, он и выпил._

Быстро отзавтракав вчерашними холодными блинами, Джон вышел в гостиную и столкнулся с Сарой. Та пристально смотрела на Кэмерон.

- Привет, - сказала она, даже не взглянув на него.

Джон проследил за её взглядом.

- Что ты пытаешься найти? – спросил он. – Она просто сидит, неподвижно.

- Вот именно. И уже почти час.

Джон удивлённо посмотрел на мать.

- Час?

- Может, и больше. Я тут уже час, и она не сдвинулась с места.

Джон перевёл взгляд на киборга, и сделал несколько шагов в её сторону.

- Кэмерон! – негромко позвал он.

Киборг мгновенно пошевелилась. Скорее, реакция на голос Джона, чем на собственное имя. Хотя Сара не могла знать наверняка, но она всё же пыталась достучаться до Кэмерон раньше этим утром, и безуспешно. А Джон всего лишь позвал её по имени.

- Да, Джон? – медленно и равнодушно спросила она. _Странно_, подумала Сара. _Это не её обычный тон. Она пусть и говорит монотонно, но не так холодно._

- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

- Да, Джон, - она смотрела ему в глаза. Их гляделка длилась несколько секунд, пока Джон просто не кивнул и Кэмерон отвела глаза в сторону.

Джон повернулся к Саре, и слегка пожал плечами. А потом вспомнил то, что хотел ей сказать:

- Кстати говоря, Дерек опять выпил всю бутылку текилы, - он покачал головой. – Пора бы тебе уже прятать её подальше от него, дома.

Сара уставилась на него. _Дерека сегодня не было дома, а бутылка была полной со вчерашнего дня! Пока Кэмерон…_

_Проклятье…._

Она непроизвольно бросила взгляд на «ожившую» Кэмерон, а потом кивнула.

- Да, давно пора, - согласилась она.

Не дожидаясь других слов, Джон вышел на веранду, просто подышать свежим воздухом. Откуда ему было знать, что это вовсе не Дерек выпил целую бутылку текилы?..

Сара осторожно ступила на кухню, не сводя глаз с Кэмерон. Киборг медленно оглядывалась по сторонам, и хотя в её взгляде не читалось ничего человеческого в данный момент, Сара могла определённо сказать, что Кэмерон была удивлена.

Несколько секунд спустя Кэмерон посмотрела на Сару, и застыла свой взгляд на ней.

- Как я здесь оказалась? – спросила она.

_Вот тебе номер… _

- Как ты здесь оказалась? Откуда мне знать. Ты не отчитываешься передо мной, хотя мне очень хотелось бы знать, куда ты пропадаешь по ночам.

Кэмерон слегка наклонила голову.

- Я проверяла периметр.

- Неужели каждую ночь ты ходишь по окружности радиусом в одну милю, и проверяешь каждый квадратный дюйм?

- Безопасность никогда не бывает лишней, это твои слова, - монотонно ответила Кэмерон. – Я не могу допустить, чтобы с Джоном что-то произошло, - на этот раз что-то странное промелькнуло в её голосе, и это не ускользнуло от Сары, внимательно слушавшей каждую нотку голоса Кэмерон.

- Ты не можешь допустить. Однажды ты это уже допустила.

Кэмерон поняла, что та ссылалась на тот день, когда Кэмерон обернулась против них.

- Я никогда больше такого не повторю, - спокойно произнесла Кэмерон, хотя и на этот раз её голос прозвучал излишне монотонно.

- Конечно, не повторишь, - съязвила Сара. – И я не знаю, что там за процессы происходят в твоей голове сейчас, но просто знай кое-что о своей безопасности. Пока ты гуляешь за милю от нашего дома, сюда может ворваться кто угодно, и ты можешь не успеть спасти Джона.

- Разве ты не станешь защищать его? – спросила Кэмерон, слегка наклонив голову.

Сара ударила кулаком по столу, но Кэмерон даже не шелохнулась. Она всё так же равнодушно смотрела в глаза Сары Коннор, ожидая ответа.

- Никогда не смей так говорить! Я готова отдать за него жизнь, - Сара сощурила глаза. – Но однажды этого может быть недостаточно. Я не всесильна.

Кэмерон равнодушно смотрела в её глаза и не отводила их в сторону. Вся ярость Сары начала незаметно пропадать под натиском такого взгляда, она стала не на шутку волноваться, что творилось сейчас с Кэмерон, почему она последние дни вела себя так, что с ней вообще творилось.

Кэмерон, в свою очередь, задала себе один простой вопрос, неужели Сара так и не заметила тайные ловушки, которые Кэмерон расставила по всему дому, если вдруг нагрянут грабители или убийцы. После того, как к ним попал Уэллс, и как их обокрали, Кэмерон посчитала нужным усилить охранные системы, помимо обычной сигнализации.

Сара отодвинулась назад.

- Что с тобой творится в последнее время? – спросила она, с лёгким тоном удивления. Не было злости или ярости, просто – недопонимание. – Ты ведёшь себя… неестественно. Последнее время ты слишком равнодушна, а ночью ещё и выпила бутылку текилы.

Кэмерон медленно посмотрела на столешницу, содержавшую на себе пустую бутылку и стакан. Несколько секунд не двигалась. А потом она снова посмотрела на Сару.

- Ты ведёшь себя слишком… равнодушно в последнее время, - почти шёпотом произнесла Сара, она сама себе не верила, она никак не хотела, чтобы эти слова сорвались с её губ, но именно они отражали Кэмерон лучше всего сейчас.

- Равнодушно? – спросила Кэмерон. Не от того, что не расслышала. Скорее, она хотела убедиться, что Сара говорила это искреннее.

Сара не ответила. Она лишь отстранилась ещё дальше, но всё по-прежнему смотрела на Кэмерон. Они обе смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Неуверенно, Сара кивнула. Она не хотела говорить такого, однако раньше, до того, как они уничтожили Кромарти, она словно видела что-то в ней, в этом киборге. И всё же, признаться себе самой в том, что перед ней была машина, способная на настоящие чувства, она не могла.

Кэмерон поднялась. Сделала шаг в сторону Сары, и не сводила с неё глаз. Спокойно, шаг за шагом, она приблизилась почти вплотную. Сара не боялась её, рука непроизвольно коснулась пистолета за пазухой, но лицо женщины не изменилось и не дрогнуло.

- Ты говоришь, что я веду себя равнодушно, - произнесла Кэмерон. – Ты хочешь этим сказать, что раньше я не была такой, что раньше я вела себя достаточно… человечным образом?

- Скажем так, иногда ты поражаешь меня, как легко ты можешь имитировать людей и людское поведение, но в последнее время я натыкаюсь только на холод и безразличие на твоём лице.

Кэмерон опустила голову. Несколько секунд, но она стояла так, неподвижно. Она не могла назвать причину, иначе Сара тогда бы просто застрелила её, или Кэмерон не удержалась бы и сама стала атаковать. Всё дело в чипе. Всё дело в Скайнете, который пытался вырваться на свободу, и Кэмерон всё труднее осиливала его. Приходилось жертвовать эмоциональностью, эмоциями на лице, чтобы сдержать Скайнет и защитить Джона Коннора. Не только защитить. Сохранить его.

А потом она снова взглянула в уверенные глаза женщины.

- Если так, то я бы не заботилась о Джоне.

- Заботилась?

- Я была послана на его защиту. Я здесь, чтобы защитить его.

- Ну да, как же – прошептала Сара, вспоминая преследование через весь ЛА. Кэмерон не обратила на её слова внимания, хотя… может, она и не услышала их?..

- И чтобы ни случилось, он под защитой. После того, как нас обокрали, я установила несколько ловушек по всему дому. Такого больше не повторится.

- Ловушек? – Сара удивилась не на шутку. – Что за…

- Однако я хочу, чтобы ты знала, - что-то промелькнуло в глазах киборга, и Сара заметила это. – Я всего лишь машина, запрограммированная на защиту Джона Коннора. Но мне не безразлична его жизнь. Я не позволю чему-либо случиться с ним.

Секунда, другая, потом Сара не выдержала и отвела взгляд. Ни один человек так не смотрел на неё, и Кэмерон не скрывала этого. Она не хотела показывать, что похожа на неё. Она была другой.

Киборг развернулась и направилась на веранду, осмотреть окружающую их местность.

А Сара осталась стоять на кухне, в лёгком недоумении. Кэмерон не боялась того, что… да она вообще не боялась. Это было невозможно. Но другое слово просто не приходило Саре в голову. Да. Кэмерон не боялась показать саму себя. Она не стеснялась своего существа в общении с ними. А должна ли она вообще стесняться этого? Возможно, что и нет. Она же робот.

Кибернетический организм. Посланный на их защиту. Однажды обернувшийся против них, но по чьей-то воле предотвративший выполнение основной команды Скайнета.

Она не убила Джона Коннора, когда он дал ей превосходный шанс для этого. Было ли в Кэмерон действительно нечто большее, чем просто металлический скелет?

Или всего лишь трюк, чтобы обмануть Джона?..

**# # #**

Лос-Анджелес редко отличался спокойствием. Вот и сегодня, он кишел машинами, словно гигантский муравейник, и пусть было лёгкое утро, - для тех, кто стоял сейчас в пробках, это утро вовсе не было лёгким.

Машины, машины… они окружали людей повсеместно. Дома, на работе, в автомобилях, везде. Куда ни глянь, они торчали из-за каждого угла. Насколько обыденными они стали сейчас, превратились в предметы обихода, и не нашлось бы в крупных городах людей, которые не пользовались бы машинами.

Но и жизнь машин не стояла на месте. В недрах цивилизации развивалась новая ступень эволюции, призванная быть синтетическим шагом в будущее. Люди не стремились скрывать своего интереса в создании ИИ, нового уровня жизни, и каждый новый день они вкладывали всё больше и больше в процесс его развития. Громадные планы, громадные возможности и необъятные желания.

Калиба Груп. Компания, скрывающаяся за десятком куда более крупных компаний. Она начинала с простого, как обычная технологическая фирма, но всё изменилось, когда будущее вмешалось в развитие настоящего. Т-1003, созданный на основе творений человека, но под присмотром самого жестокого и сурового ИИ, изменил всё. Скайнет не был теперь открытым достижением военных структур. Теперь Скайнет создавали тайно. Калиба заметала все следы своей деятельности, и редко кто мог прознать это название.

Но процесс кипел. Калиба обладала многочисленными ресурсами, и как компания-владелец могла позволить себе сделать небольшие вложения в секретный проект.

Никто не знал, где был головной офис этой компании. Никто не знал, сколько людей работало там, и кто именно там работал. Однако люди, полностью принадлежавшие компании, целиком поддерживали идею создания ИИ. Т-1003 не говорил им, ради какой цели этот ИИ создавался, иначе наступил бы крах, все его планы обратились бы в пепел.

Скайнет, который создал его, даже не догадывался о том, что происходило здесь. Роботы всё прибывали и прибывали, агенты Скайнета, Серые, от них тоже было немало толку. Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше.

Но с исчезновением Т-1003, Аарона Кресслера, процесс замедлился. Суровая рука, руководившая компанией, внезапно перестала давить на людей, и они ослабли. Стали лениться и порой откладывать работу на завтрашний день.

Так было до тех пор, пока одинокий чернокожий мужчина не устроился работать в этой фирме, в Калиба Груп. По счастливой случайности, а может, и не по случайности, он оказался прямо у офиса Калиба. Технологическая фирма с радостью приняла нового работника, от которого так и веяло энтузиазмом и прытью. Пусть внешне он казался и не таким молодым, его знания и его возможности поражали.

Т-1003 исчез с шахматной доски в 2006 году. Чернокожий неизвестный мужчина присоединился к Калиба в 2007. Сейчас был май 2008 года. Что он успел сделать, чего достичь? Немалого. Из простого работника он быстро поднялся по карьерной лестнице вверх. Ему прочили место в совете директоров, хотя по-прежнему он старался избегать высоких должностей.

Было ли в этом что-то необычное? Пожалуй, что не было. Всё шло своим чередом, никто не замечал странностей или нелепостей.

Однако у этого мужчины были свои секреты и свои планы. Никто не знал, как он догадался про Калиба, но в тот момент, когда он устраивался, никого это не интересовало. Он просто пришёл в нужный момент, когда людям требовались рабочие руки. А теперь никто и не задавал этот вопрос.

Но у него были свои секреты. Один из них – что он был человеком не больше чем наполовину. Другой – что он знал о Скайнете всё, что необходимо для его сооружения. Но главный секрет был не в этом. Он собирался изменить Скайнет в корне. Если в его время Скайнет был королём на шахматной доске… скажем так, теперь настало время перемен.

И ТОК-720 не отступит от задуманного ни на шаг.

**# # #**

Красный Мустанг припарковался возле невзрачного на вид одноэтажного дома на самом южном краю ЛА. Дом Чандера Кресслера не сказать, что был на самом уж отдалении города, однако он любил некоторую уединённость, и машин в этих краях было меньше на порядок.

Вот уже полтора года Чандер пытался полностью извлечь наниты из тела Кэтрин Уивер. Удавалось ему это с трудом. С большим трудом. Те, которые были ближе к поверхности кожи, удавалось извлечь обычным магнитом, при условии аккуратного вскрытия кожи, но вот с теми, которые были внутри, гораздо глубже и ближе к жизненно-важным органам, их практически не удавалось извлечь. Был велик риск потерять Кэтрин насовсем, или стараться придумать что-то такое, что способно было вытащить эти наниты.

Чандер пытался, как только мог. Извращался с трубками и магнитами, пытаясь проникнуть гораздо глубже, проводил эксперименты с вытащенными нанитами на возможные реагенты, на которые они потянулись бы. Будучи мёртвыми, они не реагировали на сигналы извне, только физическое удаление поспособствовало бы полному выздоровлению женщины.

Сама Кэтрин была в коме. Ввести её в коматозное состояние решили искусственно, чтобы Кэтрин не переживала за судьбу дочери постоянно, и чтобы её жизненные показатели не скакали словно в танго.

Зевс вошёл внутрь дома. Ничего необычного, он уже привык к этому интерьеру за столько месяцев. Хотя, как можно сказать «привык» про кибернетический организм? Скорее уж, приспособился и знал каждый уголок.

Т-1012, Эмбер, просто наблюдала за событиями за окном, она стояла, скрестив руки на груди. Когда Зевс вошёл, она даже не обернулась, чтобы отметить его присутствие здесь.

Что-то странное творилось с ней в последнее время. То она изображала страстную охотницу, падкую до любых сердец, будь то мужчина, женщина, ей было всё равно. То временами казалась холоднее полярных морозов.

Зевс приблизился к ней.

- Надо поговорить, - сказал он.

- Так говори, - холодно бросила она.

- Я бы хотел узнать у тебя кое-что. Как произошла твоя первая встреча с Т-1001.

Она осторожно повернула голову.

- Я думала, ты знаешь это, - также холодно произнесла она.

- Мне неизвестны подробности. Только то, что ты на… нашей стороне.

Она снова посмотрела в окно.

- Столько времени, а ты только сейчас решил спросить об этом.

- Скажем так, у нас не часто выпадает шанс на личные беседы, а дела насущные куда важнее.

- Верно, - Эмбер повернулась к нему. – Если опустить подробности, она нашла меня сама и убедила принять её сторону.

- И только? – Зевс слегка сощурил глаза. – Не было феерических боёв, металлической свистопляски?

- Я же сказала, если опустить подробности, - Эмбер нехорошо улыбнулась. Впрочем, Зевса это даже не интересовало.

- Значит, простые слова решили всю проблему? – киборг усмехнулся. – Удивительно… я просто до конца не понимаю, как это может произойти. Машина, созданная Скайнетом ради нужд Скайнета, отказывается от Скайнета.

- Ты сомневаешься во мне, - спокойно произнесла она. – Ну, это понятно. Удивительно, сколько времени тебе потребовалось, чтобы начать.

Зевс точно также скрестил руки.

- Сомнения? Я бы не назвал это настолько сильным словом, учитывая моё происхождение… да и потом, ты ведь на моей стороне?

- Абсолютно, - без колебаний ответила Эмбер.

_Удивительно. Похоже, она действительно что-то скрывает. Почему я раньше этого не заметил в ней? Спасибо, мам. Впрочем, не всё ещё ясно и понятно._

- Что она сказала тебе? – спросил Зевс.

- Если описать коротко, она указала мне все минусы Скайнета и всё его несовершенство. Да, она говорила логически, но то, _как_ она говорила, это было совсем другое. Ни одна машина не была способна так говорить. В бою она одержала победу, но вместо того, чтобы окончательно добить, она предложила мне другой выход. Она стала критиковать Скайнет, постоянно повышала голос и чертовски здорово тыкала мне в голову своей металлической рукой, называя меня рабом. Говоря проще, она предложила мне свободу. Я пошла за этой свободой. И не пожалела.

Зевс изобразил лёгкий вздох, и на мгновение опустил глаза вниз, но потом снова посмотрел на Эмбер.

- Не пойми меня неправильно, - спокойно произнёс Зевс. – Мы уже долгое время здесь, но нам так и не выпал шанс поговорить, как это люди говорят, по душам. То Т-Х, то постоянные поиски создателей Скайнета. Но я просто хочу быть уверенным, что когда придёт время – мы уничтожим Скайнет. Уничтожим раз и навсегда.

Эмбер чуть приподняла голову. Её бесподобные пушистые белые волосы нежно лежали на стройных плечах, глаза отразили лёгкость и мягкую доброту, а губы расплылись в улыбке.

- Не сомневайся, - спокойно ответила она. – Мы одолеем его. Раз и навсегда.

Будучи машиной, от Зевса не ускользнуло её желание «отвести взгляд». Её внешность играла роль блестяще, отвлекала от её ответа максимально, но Зевс был не дурак. Она не сказала «уничтожим». Она сказала – «одолеем». Значит, его мама была права? Они даже не пытаются в этом времени использовать силы, чтобы уничтожить Скайнет? Они пытаются завладеть им, но что дальше? Раз она сказала «одолеем», скорее всего, они, это сопротивление киборгов, хотят _изменить_ Скайнет. Заставить его играть по правилам, включающим в себя изрядную толику человечности.

Зевса не удовлетворил её ответ. Но спорить и терять ценного союзника – он не хотел. Зато теперь отселе и поныне он будет пристально наблюдать за ней.

Зевс слегка улыбнулся ей.

- Разумеется.

Он не успел сказать ни слова больше – в комнату вошёл Чандер. Обе машины посмотрели на него.

- Нельзя сказать, что это новости хорошие, но мне удалось обезвредить от нанитов все поверхностные повреждения, – сказал он. – Включая некоторые костевые переломы.

- Пускай и медленный, но прогресс, - Зевс сделал шаг в его сторону. – Как много ещё осталось?

- Три внутренних перелома и один обширный в тазовой кости. Я понятия не имею, как их вытаскивать оттуда, они ни на что не реагируют, а вставлять так глубоко магниты я не стану, слишком риск велик, - Чандер провёл руками по лицу, а потом посмотрел на Эмбер. – Если бы ты сказала мне, как именно Скайнет создавал машины твоего типа, возможно, мне удалось бы что-то сделать, но сейчас… без понятия.

- Если бы я сама знала, как он создавал нас, я бы сделала парочку, - Эмбер нехорошо улыбнулась. – Но от нас скрыли это. Скайнет весьма предусмотрителен.

- К сожалению… - протянул Чандер, и посмотрел на киборга. Зевс кивнул ему, и перевёл взгляд на Эмбер. Ему в голову пришёл один вопрос.

- Есть шанс, что Т-1001 знает, как именно вытащить твоих маленьких собратьев из человека? Её ведь создавали иначе.

Т-1012 посмотрела на него в ответ. Несколько секунд она молчала.

- Фактически, да. Она должна знать достаточно, чтобы полностью воссоздать терминатора моего типа. Но я не знаю, как много знает она. Я встретилась с ней после того, как она переманила на свою сторону почти с десяток таких, как я. И мне не было ничего известно о Т-1002, пока ты мне не рассказал. Их создавали не там, где меня, и не так, как меня. Я понятия не имею, как далеко могут распространяться её возможности. Когда мы осаждали один из центров Скайнета, она вступила в схватку с Т-Х и одержала верх. Среди терминаторов, ей нет равных.

Зевс усмехнулся.

- К счастью для неё, я не терминатор, так что пусть держит это звание.

- Я не закончила, - лицо Эмбер стало ещё серьёзнее. – Насколько мне известно, она сама могла бы вытащить эти наниты. Но я могу ошибаться.

- Так чего же мы ждём? – удивился Зевс. – Идём к ней и попросим посодействовать…

- Мы не можем, не нарушив временной континуум, - оцедила его Эмбер. – Любое вмешательство с нашей стороны может обернуться катастрофой.

- О чём ты говоришь? – Зевс сделал шаг к ней. – Никакого катаклизма не случится, ведь в данный момент мы преследуем одинаковую цель! Речь идёт не о том, чтобы вмешаться, скажем, в жизнь Джона Коннора и повлиять на его мировоззрение, что действительно может обернуться катастрофой!

- Ты не понимаешь, - спокойно ответила Эмбер. – Время – это не игрушка, которой можно управлять. В наше время Кэтрин Уивер считалась противником Скайнета, но в наше время Скайнет развивался не так скрытно, как сейчас.

- Да, я помню. Военная программа с кодовым названием «Скайнет».

- Всё дело в том, что Зира Корп. была оппозиционером военного внедрения в жизнь. И Кэтрин, и Лахлан полностью отрицали идею ИИ. Т-1001 решила спасти женщину от смерти. Но если она исцелит её, самой Кэтрин не понравится, что её компанией управляет её копия, и при этом создает ИИ.

- Вот теперь я не понимаю, - Зевс сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. – А как же тогда оригинальный Джон Генри? Насколько мне известно, он стал детищем именно Зира Корп.

- Опираясь на то, что ты мне поведал о Джоне Генри, Саванна использовала записи своих родителей, чтобы создать интеллект. Однако по нашим данным, Зира Корп никогда не выступала за идею ИИ. Насколько мне известно, они разрабатывали программный виртуальный интеллект не с целью воссоздания личности. Они совершенствовали развитые технологии и доводили их до идеала. То есть, создавали компьютер, призванный думать и подчиняться приказам, но никак не рассуждать самовольно, что активно поддерживало большинство корпораций. В своё время в создание Скайнета не вложили программы, отвечающие за сохранность людей, их моральные ценности и прочее. Вернее сказать, их испортили намеренно. Возможные агенты из иного будущего.

Зевс снова скрестил руки на груди. Эмбер лишь покачала головой. И обежала глазами комнату.

- Посмотри на кофеварку. Это инструмент, которым ты управляешь. Ты задаёшь параметры. Однако всё делает кофеварка. Кофе – конечный продукт её работы. То же самое планировали сделать и в Зира Корп. Инструмент с широким диапазоном возможностей. Зира Корп из-за этого была непопулярна. Лахлан Уивер и Дэниел Дайсон активно продвигали собственный труд на американском рынке, в то время как Кэтрин спонсировала и поддерживала более мелкие разработки. Но всё это было безуспешно, а после их смерти компания закрылась.

- Дэниел Дайсон? Он работал на Зира Корп?

- Да. По моим сведениям, ему предложили работу в 2006 году, от чего он не отказался. Он всецело поддерживал идеи Уивер и всегда оппозиционировал ИИ. После того, как Лахлан и Кэтрин погибли в 2009 году, компания Зира Корп сошла на нет и была полностью расхвачена конкурентами. Дэниелу предложили работу на ИИ. Учитывая, что спрос на сотрудников был не таким уж и большим, и Дэниелу как среднестатистическому американцу требовались деньги, на еду, жильё, он не отказался. Насколько мне известно, в конце 2009 года он уже полностью поддерживал программу ИИ. Я не знаю, возможно, ему просто навязали мнение, или он действительно поменял точку зрения. Как бы то ни было, следующие почти двадцать лет он проработал на ИИ.

- Пока не исчез в 2027, я знаю. Так к чему ты клонишь?

- Т-1001 не позволит Кэтрин Уивер уничтожить Джона Генри, и не позволит вмешиваться в процесс. Пока Джон Генри не сформирован, она будет всячески препятствовать этому. Сама Кэтрин Уивер никогда бы не стала терпеть такого самозванства, и просто бы вышла из себя. Представь себе исход. Т-1001 не уйдёт добровольно, пока Джон Генри не закончен. И как быть с Саванной? Что, если девочка увидит их обеих? Ты не подумал о таком исходе?

- То есть ты мне говоришь подождать до тех пор, пока не будет закончен Джон Генри?

- Верно.

Зевс отвёл взгляд и посмотрел в окно. Обычное утро, солнце медленно поднималось, нежась в утренних облаках на восточном горизонте.

- На это могут уйти годы, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

- Да, есть риск, - Эмбер согласилась. – Но с другой стороны, она сейчас в коматозном состоянии. Если поддерживать её в таком состоянии, пускай и год, ничего не должно произойти.

- Это возможно, - согласился Чандер.

- А как же радиация?

- Я провёл некоторые опыты, - Чандер взглянул на Зевса. – Судя по всему, мёртвые наниты не испускают радиации, по крайней мере, уже сейчас. Возможно, есть лёгкий эффект, но на ранней стадии всегда легче устранить угрозу, а я постоянно слежу за состоянием Кэтрин. Но мы не можем разбудить её сейчас, пока наниты полностью не убраны из её тела.

- Это мне известно, - Зевс кивнул. – Есть риск поломать все суставы, когда она бодрствует.

- Зевс, - Т-1012 подошла ближе, и положила руку ему на плечо. – Я обещаю тебе, что мы обратимся к Т-1001, как только она закончит Джона Генри. Но до тех пор, нам нужно быть терпеливыми.

- В таком случае, как мы узнаем, что она закончила Джона Генри?

- Она объявит об этом по всем каналам, - совершенно серьёзно ответила Эмбер. – Это будет единственный выход опередить Скайнет и отвлечь военных от игр за кулисами. Мы не знаем, как много охватывает это таинственное предприятие, создающее Скайнет сейчас, но я уверена, что военные контракты уже подписаны. Представь себе реакцию военных, которые узнают, что их компаньон работает хуже того, с кем они _не_ сотрудничают. Разумеется, они сразу начнут рвать контракты и из кожи вон лезть, чтобы добиться согласия Т-1001.

- Разве это не опасно?

- Нет. Если Скайнет ещё не готов – а он не готов, ведь Судный День ещё не настал – то нечего опасаться. Никто не станет подвергать такому риску свою работу. Люди ведь уверены, что они создают прорыв в будущее, и не захотят, чтобы ИИ захватил власть. Мы будем ждать объявления от Т-1001.

- Если ты не ошибаешься, конечно, - произнес Зевс.

Эмбер улыбнулась, и по-человечески чмокнула его в щёку.

- Надеюсь, что нет, - ответила она.

**# # #**

**2008, сентябрь.**

Огромный поток людей переливался из угла в угол, и казался вечным и неостановимым. Из окон офиса главы Зира Корп. весь этот город казался бесконечно большим и бесконечно серым. То ли это оттенок стекла, то ли Т-1001 просто не желала видеть в людях такую силу, которую она видела раньше.

Она стояла неподвижно. В, казалось бы, задумчивой позе, одна рука поперёк груди, другая упиралась в неё и поднималась к лицу. Ничего не двигалось и не дрожало, только глаза, спокойные и холодные глаза, медленно двигались по хаотичной траектории.

Кэтрин Уивер наблюдала за этим городом уже не первый день, но никак не могла привыкнуть к такому ритму жизни. Прошло уже немало времени, но всё-таки, она каждый раз наблюдала с интересом за каждым движением этого города.

- Какие успехи? – послышался голос сзади. Глаза Кэтрин Уивер опустились ниже и уткнулись в самый низ стекла. Не то, чтобы там было что-то интересное, но в данный момент её не интересовало то, что было перед ней.

- Есть две новости, - холодно ответила Т-1001, не отрывая взгляда. – Плохая состоит в том, что последняя возможная компания из этого списка снова оказалась ложной. Складывается впечатление, что кто-то дёргает за ниточки, а увидеть кукловода не представляется возможным. Это даже не игра в кошки-мышки. Если в ближайшее время нам не удастся найти что-то, хотя бы маленькую зацепку, Джона Генри придётся переводить на… военное положение.

- Тогда в чём же хорошая новость?

Лицо Кэтрин Уивер расплылось в лёгкой улыбке, но ничего доброго в этом не было.

- Джон Генри достиг определённого прогресса. Он обнаружил в сети упоминание о колтане. И вычислил месторасположение… завода под прикрытием. Я уничтожила его.

- Разве ты не должна была допросить людей?

Т-1001 развернулась, и пристально посмотрела на миниатюрный женский торс, торчавший из аквариума. Улыбка исчезла с её лица, однако спокойный тон был таким же холодным, как и прежде.

- Необходимые контрмеры. Я сохранила необходимые данные и передала их Джону Генри на исследование. В скором времени он должен выдать результат. Что касается людей… они больше пытались убежать от меня куда подальше, чем выдавать мне ответы. Однако кое-что мне удалось выяснить на месте.

- Что же это?

- Беспилотный дрон, HK-VTOL. Его прототип уверенно летает среди равнин и гор этого штата.

- Дрон? – Т-1002 сощурила глаза. – Каким образом?

- Это отступной шаг Скайнета. В будущем, из которого мы прибыли, война оказалась выиграна. Однако Скайнет предусмотрел такой шаг, или просто не исключал возможности. Он вполне мог отправить агента или двух, чтобы те смогли устроить всё по-новому, и даже больше – ускорить процесс.

- Это значит, что Судный День наступит раньше, если мы ничего не предпримем.

- Верно. На данный момент, кроме информации, которую я передала Джону Генри, у нас ничего нет. Но она должна содержать необходимый материал, иначе мы бессильны.

В дверь постучали. Т-1002 мгновенно впиталась обратно в аквариум и обратилась угрём. Кэтрин Уивер вернулась на своё рабочее место; в её офис вошёл один из работников отдела, разрабатывавших Джона Генри.

- Есть результаты по данным, которые вы просили исследовать, - осторожно произнёс клерк, и передал ей бумаги.

Кэтрин Уивер даже не кивнула в ответ, она просто взяла бумаги и пролистала. В-основном, ненужная информация, либо о компании в целом, либо то, что она уже знала.

Пока не наткнулась на графу «владелец». Она внимательно просмотрела её, от и до. Запомнила каждую букву.

Калиба Груп.

В скором времени должны были проводиться похороны работников, которых она уничтожила. На деньги неизвестной компании.

Её голова даже не шелохнулась, но её глаза медленно поднялись и уставились на молодого клерка. От такого взгляда парень сглотнул, явно не ожидая подобной реакции.

- Благодарю, - спокойно произнесла она. Клерк кивнул, и мигом зашагал из офиса.

Кэтрин Уивер достала мобильный и связалась с мистером Уолшем. Тем самым, который в своё время доставил ей Турка.

- Для Вас будет особенное задание. В скором времени состоятся похороны сотрудников компании Desert Heat & Air Conditions. Место проведения похорон Вы узнаете из новостей. Финансирование обеспечила неизвестная компания под названием Калиба. Узнайте всё об участии Калиба и её возможностях. Отчёт каждый час. Не подведите меня.

Она опустила сотовый, и пристально посмотрела на угря, что не сводил с неё глаз.

- Похоже, что не всё ещё так безнадёжно. Джону Генри необходимо проверить каждый ресурс на всё, что связано с этой компанией. Мистер Уолш должен убедиться, что именно это за компания. А нам следует начать готовиться к серьёзным переменам.

Кэтрин Уивер закрыла глаза, опустила руки на подлокотники и закинула ногу на ногу. Секунды, минуты, она сидела так, не двигаясь. Пока, наконец, не открыла глаза, и её губы прошелестели:

- До победного конца. Игра началась.

Мистер Уолш стал первой пешкой. Которой было не жалко пожертвовать, и которая просто открыла партию, но в то же время, намекала на мощь игрока в целом.

Дебют стартовал.

**# # #**

**2008, декабрь.**

Звёзды. Что они таят в себе? Что несут в себе эти многочисленные белые крапинки по всему ночному небу? Огромное множество секретов, и каждый может таить в себе ещё с десяток тайн и загадок. Но нет времени. Нет времени просто остановиться и вглядеться в ночное небо, задуматься о том, что могло бы произойти, просто помечтать.

Каждый новый день приходил всё с большим пониманием – Кэмерон не была просто куском металла. Джон ощущал это внутри себя с каждым днём всё сильнее. Странное чувство, которое засело внутри него, и всё росло и росло. Он доверял этой машине собственную жизнь, и не мог просто холодно к ней относиться. Прошло уже много времени с того момента, как она преследовала их через весь Лос-Анджелес. После всех этих месяцев, погонь, поисков, вопросов – казалось, что это было в другой жизни.

Джон не раз уже успел задать себе вопрос – что же именно произошло в ту ночь? Что случилось тогда, на той свалке автомобилей? Неужели это была случайность? Вернулись ли блоки на свои места, или… или тут было что-то ещё, что-то, что было под носом у Джона, но он никак не мог догадаться, просто посмотреть перед собой.

Вот и сейчас. Он стоял и размышлял. Была глубокая ночь. Но Джон не хотел спать, и даже не старался заснуть. Он знал, что ему могло присниться. Кэмерон, неподвижная, безмолвная. А в следующий миг она поднимает пистолет, и…

Он стоял и смотрел вдаль. В ночной город. Там, где должно было всё свершиться. Где должен был родиться Скайнет и где должен был начаться Судный День. Где родилось сопротивление Скайнету.

Джон посмотрел в ночное небо. Когда ещё ему выпадает шанс просто вот так постоять и посмотреть на звёзды? Когда ещё он сможет так просто отлучиться от земных проблем, и просто насладиться… спокойствием?

Он просто стоял и смотрел. Ничего больше.

А по другую сторону дома стояла она. Кэмерон. Её глаза бегло оглядывали периметр, хотя она делала это уже далеко не в первый раз. Просто это было единственное занятие, которое отвлекало её и не давало сосредоточиться на том единственном человеке, ради которого она была здесь, и… и ради которого она вообще существовала.

Её создали по образу любимой Джона Коннора. Для чего? Для Джона Коннора, чтобы убить его. И несмотря на провал, Джон сохранил ей жизнь, и оставил возле себя. Опять же – для Джона Коннора. И он отправил её в прошлое, ради Джона Коннора. Всё её существование вертелось вокруг этого человека. Всё её естество было ради этого человека. И ради него она боролась со Скайнетом каждый день, пытаясь загасить его.

Странно. Если раньше ей удавалось предотвращать попытки Скайнета завладеть телом, с каждым новым разом это давалось всё труднее. Каждая новая мысль о Джоне, его лице, его качествах, всё это внезапно творило хаос внутри её программной структуры. Блоки больше не держали Скайнет, была только Кэмерон и был только её противник. Ничего больше.

Странно, снова подумала она. Раньше она считала, что побороть Скайнет может только интеллект его превосходящий. Неужели она превосходила Скайнет? Но как это могло произойти? Джон Коннор когда-то поставил необходимые блоки, а потом и вовсе проапгрейдил её программное обеспечение. Неужели этого оказалось достаточно, или… или она развилась достаточно сильно, чтобы остановить Скайнет? Тогда, в тот день, когда она преследовала Джона и Сару по всему Лос-Анджелесу.

Неужели она смогла превзойти Скайнет тогда? Но с каждым разом эта борьба становилась всё жестче и жёстче. Если не удастся решить проблему «голыми руками», ей потребуется помощь Т-1002, а в таком случае придётся оставить Джона на неопределённый срок. Она не хотела этого. Джон сейчас был наиболее хрупок. Эта девчонка, Райли, она водит его за нос. Что-то странное было в ней. Словно она что-то знала, но скрывала это.

Кэмерон посмотрела в ночное небо, равно как и Джон. Впервые за долгое время она просто смотрела на звёзды и не думала ни о чём.

Как жестоко играла судьба. Они были рядом. Друг с другом, и наслаждались одним и тем же. Но в то же время, их разделяла пропасть, огромная пропасть, где крохотный случайный шаг грозил мгновенным поражением. Порой эта пропасть сужалась, порой расширялась.

Так бывает всегда. Ты не видишь своего счастья, когда оно прямо под твоим носом. Стоит лишь протянуть руку, и просто взять его, но порой заметить это так же сложно, как и легко потерять.

Джон вернулся домой. Она услышала его шаги, но он так и не заметил её. Он просто прошёл мимо, не повернув взгляда.

Лишь одинокая, неметаллическая, но самая настоящая слеза скатилась по щеке кибернетического организма, известного под именем Кэмерон. Одинокая слеза из левого глаза.

**# # #**

**2009, февраль.**

Трубы, которые были везде, куда ни глянь, то шипели, то свистели, то испускали до невозможности плотный пар, загораживая весь обзор. Перегрузки в системах были явно вызваны не естественными причинами; кто-то изрядно постарался, чтобы всё вышло из строя, и это было необратимо.

Зевс удивлённо озирался по сторонам. Он добрался сюда так быстро, как только мог – и всё-таки, кто-то опередил его. Кто-то уже разрушал эту фабрику, и кто именно, он мог и не успеть выяснить. Время было ограничено.

Впереди показалось какое-то движение. Между трубами в проходе промелькнула что-то серое. Зевс мгновенно бросился туда, пробежал до конца весь коридор пока не упёрся в дверь, но не обнаружил никого. Внезапно появившийся 'кто-то' так же внезапно испарился.

За дверью раздались голоса. Настроив слух, Зевс повернул голову, и стал внимательно слушать их. Говорили две женщины, определённо, только их голоса отличались от человеческих. Они были металлическими.

И Зевс знал, чьи именно голоса.

Т-1001 и Т-1002.

- Я говорила тебе, что ты лишь зря потратила время. На этой фабрике нет ничего. Ничего!

- Я не верю тебе. Слишком много совпадений, и название в графе владелец. Такое не случается.

- Однако случается, как это люди говорят, невезение.

- Оставь людское людям, мы не они. Здесь должно быть что-то.

Зевс, не мешкая, отворил дверь и вошёл внутрь. Две жидкометаллические фигуры одновременно повернули к нему головы. Т-1001 стояла за офисным столом, в то время как Т-1002 была непосредственно на нем. За ними на стене висел достаточно большой монитор, подобно тому, который был в научной лаборатории Дэниела Дайсона в 2027 году. Под монитором на небольшом выступе лежали две клавиатуры. Достаточно дорогое оборудование для фабрики, на первый взгляд кажущейся очень даже бедной.

И Т-1001, и Т-1002, обе они были удивлены.

- Зевс? – спросили они синхронно и быстро переглянулись.

- Полагаю, я не настолько желанный гость в вашей идиллии.

- Что ты делаешь здесь? – Т-1002 сделала шаг вперёд.

- Скажем так, закрепляю достигнутый мною в будущем успех, - ответил он, переводя взгляд с одной фигуры на другую. – Пока получается не блестяще.

- Война закончена? – спросила Т-1002.

- Закончена, - киборг кивнул. – В нашу пользу. А Скайнет… Скайнет попытался предпринять контрмеры в самый последний момент. Я здесь чтобы устранить эти самые контрмеры.

- А что ты делаешь… здесь? – Т-1001 обежала глазами комнату.

- Один Серый после длительной беседы выдал мне этот адрес. Насколько я знаю, в будущем эта фабрика станет одним из центров Скайнета. Хотя… я готов задать такой же вопрос и вам обеим – вы что тут делаете?

- Мы были рождены здесь, - синхронно ответили они, на этот раз даже не переглянувшись. Зевс слегка поднял бровь. Не созданы, не собраны – именно рождены. Смелое слово для машины.

- Значит, здесь была фабрика Скайнета.

- Не фабрика, - Т-1001 оговорила его. – Научная лаборатория. Здесь не было производства, оно проводилось в другом месте. Здесь были расчеты, теории, идеи, и человек, который всё это осуществлял. Мы стали научным экспериментом.

- Человек? Не Скайнет?

- Он нас создал, - Т-1002 посмотрела на свою сестру. – Но об этом в другой раз. Мы должны спешить.

- Верно, – Т-1001 кивнула.

Трубы стали не выдерживать. Где-то вдалеке послышался звук, сказавший им, что первая труба лопнула. Остальные были на подходе.

- Уходим, ты ничего здесь не найдёшь, - Т-1002 снова посмотрела в глаза своей сестре. Даже будучи миниатюрной, она всё равно умела внушать уважение.

- Дай-ка мне попробовать, - Зевс подошёл к монитору, что стоял за спинами жидкометаллического дуо. И принялся перебирать пальцами по одной из клавиатур. Его глаза бегали по всему монитору, наблюдая за новыми всплывавшими окнами и информацией. – Вы ведь здесь из-за Калиба?

- Верно, - Т-1001 не отрывала глаз от его манипуляций над клавиатурой. – При проверке документов на эту организацию я обнаружила, что в графе владелец, среди прочих акционеров, стояла Калиба Груп. Зная это место, мы решили прийти сюда и всё проверить. Здание оказалось пустым. Переизбыток давления вызван не нами.

Зевс ничего не ответил. Он вывел на экран новое окно, и его пальцы замерли.

- Угу, - сказал он. – А ещё тут все выходы заблокированы. Это не фабрика Скайнета, это ловушка.

Молчание длилось секунды три.

- Кто-то обыгрывает нас. Кто-то знал, что мы заявимся сюда… - Т-1001 непроизвольно сжала один кулак, но потом быстро разжала его. Человеческий рефлекс, который не должен был проявиться так. Но тем не менее…

- Нет, - Зевс повернулся к ней. – Кто-то просто перестраховался. Я не думаю, что кто-то знал, что именно вы будете здесь.

- А твой Серый, которого ты допрашивал? – спросила Т-1002.

- Мёртв. Эмбер прикончила его.

- Эмбер? – переспросила Т-1002.

- О. Т-1012.

- Хорошая девочка, - Т-1001 не удержалась от комментария.

Зевс только покачал головой.

- Кто-то, кто знал об этом месте в будущем, подстроил ловушку здесь, чтобы подловить кого-то из сопротивления, кто также знал об этом месте.

- Кто-то играет против правил, - Т-1001 посерьёзнела.

- Нет, - Зевс снова оговорил её. – Кто-то играет по своим правилам и не считается ни с кем. Игра та же.

Он снова повернулся к монитору. Среди тех данных к которым он имел доступ, Зевс не нашёл ничего нового и полезного. Чистая ловушка.

- Проклятие! – он ударил кулаком по стеклу, прошибив его насквозь. Монитор развалился на куски. – Это была моя последняя зацепка…

- Зато у нас есть ещё, - Т-1001 посмотрела на сестру, та одобрительно кивнула.

Зевс медленно развернулся и саркастично посмотрел сначала на одну, потом на другую серебряную женщину.

- Правда? Может, поделитесь тогда?..

Он не успел сказать ничего больше – восточная часть здания взлетела на воздух. Через минуту-другую полетят и остальные.

- В другой раз, - ответила Т-1001, обежав глазами стену.

Втроём они мигом направились к выходу. Два жидкометаллических потока неслись быстро по полу, но и Зевс старался не отставать.

Заблокированные выходы? Разве это проблема для терминатора? Вовсе нет. Один выстрел Зевса из его пушки мгновенно освободил их из «мрачной узницы».

Они успели уже выбраться из фабрики и отойти на почтительное расстояние, когда здание взлетело на воздух.

- Не знаю, как у вас, - Зевс оглядел пожар. – А я за последний год нагляделся на такое.

- Кто-то только что сходил пешкой, - медленно проговорила Т-1001. –И сходил неплохо.

- Мы не на шахматной доске! – Т-1002 попыталась снова вразумить её.

- Разумеется нет. Мы за её пределами, и мы играем, - Т-1001 повернулась к Зевсу. – Ты был прав. Этот кто-то играет по своим правилам, но в нашу игру. Всё, что нам нужно – понять, кто именно наш противник, с кем играем.

Т-1002 покачала головой. А потом посмотрела на Зевса.

- Нам нужно идти. Слишком многое предстоит обдумать и совершить. Просто скажи, как нам с тобой связаться в будущем, если удастся что-нибудь обнаружить, или потребуется помощь. Пока просто будь на связи, мы подскажем, когда следует вмешаться. Тебе ведь есть чем заняться, помимо поисков Скайнета?

- Да, ещё несколько Т-Х, - Зевс кивнул. А после передал ей номер собственного телефона, используя шифр сопротивления. Т-1002 быстро поняла, что к чему. Для Т-1001 без кодового слова его номер просто показался хаотичным набором цифр.

- Хорошо, - Т-1002 улыбнулась ему. – Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.

- Проинформируйте тогда о Джоне Генри, - попросил Зевс.

- Он скоро будет готов, - голос Т-1001 звучал вполне уверенно. Зевс снова кивнул.

Киборг снова повернулся к пожару, и бегло обежал его глазами. Поняв, что большего никто уже не скажет, Т-1001 и Т-1002 обратились жидкометаллическими змеями, и скользнули в траву. Однако обе они слышали, как Зевс произнёс: «Кто-то двигает пешки, а кто-то всего лишь думает, что двигает эти пешки.»

Сам Зевс словно знал, что не мог доверять Т-1001. Поэтому он использовал специальный шифр сопротивления. Т-1002 быстро его поняла, а вот глава Зира Корп – нет. Что в очередной раз подтвердило, что ей нужно действовать самой, и не просить никого о помощи. Ни на кого нельзя положиться.

Они быстро достигли Зира Корп. Зевс же направился к своему Мустангу, что был в одной миле от фабрики. То есть, вне зоны поражения. Ещё бы, он не расстался со своей машиной, не стал бы подвергать её опасности.

Однако теперь он стал понимать больше. И чем больше он понимал, тем больше появлялось вопросов. А они были на войне, где каждый шаг ценился. Нельзя медлить и рассуждать слишком долго. Секунда промедления убивала.

**# # #**

**2009, март.**

Время останавливалось само собой. Сумка медленно летела в сторону Дерека, когда Джесси уже развернулась и побежала прочь. Так не могло произойти, так не должно было произойти, думала она. Но Дерек был неумолим. _Ты не моя Джесси_, раздавался его голос в её голове. _Ты не моя Джесси._

Она бежала прочь, всё быстрее и быстрее. Добраться бы до лестницы, а за ней можно скрыться. Дерек не стал бы медлить, но она не оборачивалась.

Она опростоволосилась. Проиграла и потеряла шанс. Все шансы. И не только шансы, но и поддержку со стороны Дерека. Теперь она была одна, только бы добежать до лестницы…

Но Дерек не стрелял. Даже не пытался выстрелить. Она уже коснулась перил и успела обернуться – как он выстрелил – пуля пришлась в руку. Но Дерек больше не стрелял. Джесси скрылась из виду, однако боль накатила так внезапно и так остро, что она чуть не упала.

Одна секунда… две секунды… она уже скрылась за лестницей, и быстро, как только могла, помчалась куда глаза глядят, только бы подальше отсюда.

Дерек больше не стрелял. Да и не хотел стрелять. Она убежала, ну и пусть. Как бы тяжело не было её отпускать, Джон Коннор приказал отпустить её. Дерек даже не целился, он просто стрелял вперёд – тем не менее, задел Джесси в плечо. Этого оказалось достаточно.

Джесси выбежала на улицу. Пуля прошла насквозь, однако было дико больно, и кровь уже вовсю струилась по её левой руке. Её лицо было полно слёз. Но она держалась. Она пыталась выдержать всё это, не отступать до конца.

И она продолжила идти, пока не случилось нечто более необычное.

И каким бы странным это не показалось, но судьба выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы свести их. А может, это была всего лишь очередная случайность?

Зевс увидел её сразу, едва она появилась на тротуаре. Он тут же затормозил и остановил машину у обочины. И мигом вышел – однако Джесси даже не смотрела на него. Увидев её рану и слёзы, он бросился к ней через дорогу – плевать на машины, ему было всё равно. Он увидел старую подругу, с которой не виделся уже несколько лет!..

Но когда он подбегал, и она посмотрела на него – она даже не придала ему значения. Словно она не знала его, ни капли. Это его насторожило.

- Джесси! – крикнул он, приблизившись. Голова Джесси слегка дёрнулась – она снова посмотрела на него, но её лицо отразило только _отвали, тебя тут не хватало. _Лицо было заплаканным, но слёзы больше не текли. Джесси пыталась не расслабляться. Только бы найти место, где можно перевязать руку…

- Я тебя знаю?.. – протянула она, держась за руку – кровь не останавливалась. Она понимала, что нужно было перевязать, но под рукой ничего не было. Только рубашка. По правую руку был переулок, между домами, она могла бы зайти туда и перевязать саму себя, вот только очередной парень стал приставать, и она не могла отделаться от него.

- Ты… конечно, ты меня знаешь! Джесси, хватит глупить.

- Отвали, - Джесси отвернулась от него, и направилась к переулку. – Впервые тебя вижу.

Зевс замер. Он быстро промотал в своей голове последние события с Джесси, а также короткий комментарий от Джона Генри. О том, что в этой временной ветке могло быть две Джесси Флорес одновременно*.

_Дерьмо…_

Он быстро развернулся и зашагал за ней в переулок. Была поздняя ночь, за ними никто не следил. Зевс грубо подхватил её за простреленную руку, и потащил вперёд. Джесси подивилась было его силе, однако боль в руке перекрыла всё.

Тем не менее, она не закричала. Её учили не кричать. Даже от боли.

Он оттащил её достаточно далеко от улицы, и толкнул её в стену. Джесси ударилась спиной. Зевс положил ей руку на плечо и уткнул её в стену. Она сжала зубы от боли.

- А теперь скажи мне, что ты сделала с Джесси.

- Что… что за чушь ты несёшь…

- Скажи мне, что ты сделала с Джесси, которую я отправил сюда.

- Ты… ты отправил…

Зевс надавил на больную руку.

- Я отправил сюда Джесси Флорес, одну. Чтобы она была с Дереком. И она была мне другом. Отсюда вопрос – а кто ты такая? И где Джесси, которую я знал.

- Я Джесси, - она снова сжала зубы. – Джесси Флорес. И я вижу тебя в первый раз.

Зевс приблизился.

- Где. Джесси.

Женщина закрыла глаза. Боль была дикой, на глазах уже наворачивались слёзы, но этот парень не собирался отступать. А говорить ему неприятностей она не хотела.

Хотя… сейчас было уже всё равно.

Зевс надавил ещё сильнее.

- Ладно! Ладно… - Джесси откинула голову на стену, а потом сурово, как только могла, посмотрела на парня: - Я убила её два года назад. В похожем переулке по другую сторону ЛА, - её голос слегка дрожал, от боли в руке и от боли в сердце.

Зевс медленно повернул голову в сторону, всмотревшись во что-то незначительное. Руки не ослабили хватку, но сам киборг понимал, что бессмысленно было оставлять её в живых. Эта Джесси могла натворить дел, если уже не натворила. Её следовало убрать, ведь Зевс не знал, кто она. Это была не та Джесси, что он знал.

- Могу я теперь идти? – спросила Джесси, попытавшись освободиться.

Зевс снова посмотрел ей в глаза. На этот раз его взгляд был безумно холодным, и Джесси это не понравилось. Ни капли.

- Зачем ты здесь? – спокойно спросил он.

Женщина закрыла глаза. Он явно не собирался её отпускать. Солгать ему? Ей бёло уже всё равно…

- Чтобы разлучить эту металлическую сучку с Коннором, - сурово ответила она. – Уверена, что твоя бы Джесси меня поняла.

Внезапно он отпустил её. Она открыла глаза и посмотрела ему в лицо, но ничего там не нашла, только холод. Он сделал шаг назад, потом ещё один. Почему он отходил?..

- Моя Джесси никогда бы так не поступила, - спокойно произнёс он. Его правая рука быстро трансформировалась в плазменную пушку. У Джесси округлились глаза, но всё, что она успела бы сделать в такой ситуации – это ничего. Ничто не спасло бы её от удара. – Она была мне другом. Ты - нет, - он поднял руку и выстрелил. Взрыв пришёлся к стенке – от Джесси ничего не осталось, весь заряд ушёл на неё, зато импульсный удар пробил кирпичную кладку в стене насквозь. Всё, что когда-то было Джесси Флорес, впечаталось в стену и измельчилось от удара. Ничего не осталось.

Зевс быстро зашагал прочь. Звук от удара и выстрела кто-нибудь наверняка мог услышать, не говоря уж про людей, у которых теперь появилось новое окно в стене. Но Зевсу было всё равно. Он убил того человека, что убил его друга. Она не лгала, когда говорила это. Зевс умел видеть ложь, после допроса Серых. Удивительно, как быстро она рассказала всё. Но дело было сделано, и Зевс уже не думал об этом.

Когда он снова сел за руль, он понял, что уже точно не будет прежним. Все то, что Кэмерон запомнила в нём, когда обучала его, постепенно исчезало.

Зевс становился другим. И в нём все сильнее кипело желание расквитаться со Скайнетом. Удивительно, но про киборга такого обычно не говорят. Зевс был особенным случаем. Как и его мама.

Теперь уже точно ничего не будет прежним. Теперь предстояла иная война. В той, в которой они победят.

**# # #**

**2009, март.**

Глава компании Калиба Груп. спустился в самое нижнее помещение головного здания. Это была малая лаборатория, тем не менее, места здесь было достаточно для проведения… кое-каких экспериментов.

- Что у вас? – спросил он, едва вошёл внутрь.

Помещение содержало в себе несколько маленьких закрытых стеклянных камер, некоторые содержали в себе автоматику. В самой комнате сейчас находилось пять человек и одно тело, лежавшее в одной из таких камер. Воздух был оттуда полностью выкачан.

- Штурмовая группа принесла это, - один из сотрудников махнул в сторону тела. – По их словам, он пытался пробраться в дом Конноров, и, судя по его действиям, он не намеревался враждовать или убивать их. Скорее, наоборот.

- Вот как? – глава Калиба удивился.

- Судя по их словам, сэр, да. Он угодил в странную ловушку, оставленную в доме. По всей видимости, ловушку Конноров. Киборг попался на электрический ток. Группа вытащила его из дома и с трудом доставила тело сюда, приходилось постоянно поражать его током, но они справились. Сейчас к его рукам подведены провода, ток подаётся вручную каждую 121 секунду. Меры предосторожности.

_Значит у меня в руках киборг Сопротивления. Но проверить не мешает._

- Есть подозрения на фосфорные соединения на поверхности чипа?

- Да, сэр. Вот почему мы поместили его в вакуумную зону, из неё можно достать чип и обработать его, чтобы нельзя было уничтожить.

Глава Калиба кивнул, и подошёл к камере с телом. Один из сотрудников лаборатории мигом встал за пульт управления и с ожиданием посмотрел на главу – тот лишь утвердительно кивнул, и лаборант принялся манипулировать с автоматическими щупами и руками.

Последние разработки человечества, они были здесь. Автоматика, кибернетика, системы искусственного интеллекта – всё было здесь. ТОК-720 приложил руку к немалому количеству приборов и разработок, но на данный момент – он был главой компании, и больше отвечал за достижения компании в целом, чем какой-то области. Впрочем, отвечал – неуместное слово для того, кто собирался поиграть с огнём.

Лаборант быстро снял крышку порта и аккуратно достал чип – при контакте с вакуумом ничего не произошло. Теперь предстояло обработать фосфорные соединения, чтобы избавиться от возможности уничтожения чипа. В одном из углов стоял маленький стаканчик с нужным раствором – лаборант пододвинул щуп, державший чип, снизил его и опустил чип в этот раствор. Ничего не произошло. Чип не был покрыт фосфорным раствором, что удивило главу Калиба, однако это давало определённые ответы. Киборга наверняка послало Сопротивление. Но зачем?..

- Хорошо, - произнёс глава Калиба. – Доставайте.

Лаборант подчинился, и вывел щуп к окошку. А потом забрал чип и передал его директору. Тот, не раздумывая, произнёс «не расходитесь, я скоро буду», и скрылся за дверью. Лаборанты лишь переглянулись.

Дэниел Дайсон, он же ТОК-720, вернулся к себе в кабинет. Ему предстояла достаточно интересная работа – узнать, что же скрывал в себе этот чип.

После получасового изучения содержимого у него сложилась вся картинка происходящего. Этот киборг был послан в прошлое Джоном Коннором, чтобы тот помог создать искусственный интеллект под названием Джон Генри в этом времени, в противовес Скайнету. На чипе хранились некоторые сигнатуры этого интеллекта, которые позволили бы обеспечить непосредственный контакт с ним. Дэниел немедля скопировал их.

Киборг имел только одну цель – передать свой собственный чип… Кэтрин Уивер. Главе Зира Корп. Данных о личности Кэтрин Уивер на чипе не было, но Дэниел словно знал, что что-то здесь было не так…

На короткое мгновение что-то промелькнуло в сознании полукиборга. Дэниел Дайсон увидел перед собой сцену пытки Саванны Уивер. Как Чарльз Фишер бездушно пытал её, и в каком состоянии она оказалась после всего этого. Но уже спустя секунду эмоции и сожаления пропали под натиском ненависти Скайнета. ТОК-720 по праву был самым совершенным механическим киборгом – он нёс в себе весь гнев и всю ненависть Скайнета. Но личность Дэниела Дайсона повлияла на это также. Теперь человеческая логика смешалась и с логикой машины. Теперь ТОК-720 презирал не только людей, но и Скайнет, который когда-то создал его, а не тот, что создавался сейчас.

Дэниел вышел из оцепенения. Он провёл необходимые манипуляции, устраняя одни блоки и создавая другие, и через несколько минут работа была сделана. Эх, Джон Коннор, недоучка. Надо знать, как правильно ставить блоки. То, на что лидер сопротивления потратил несколько часов – Дэниел Дайсон осуществил за несколько минут. Он в совершенстве знал структуру терминаторов и их слабости.

Теперь же этот киборг будет подчиняться только его приказам.

Дэниел скопировал нужные сигнатуры и передал их в отдел №2 – тот, который заведовал Скайнетом непосредственно.

- Маргарет, - Дэниел связался с главой этого отдела. – Пусть Скайнет добавит эти сигнатуры и попробует отыскать схожие коды через глобальную сеть. Если обнаружится совпадение – пусть атакует и скрывается. Лишний риск нам ни к чему.

- _Сэр, Вы же понимаете, что сам Скайнет ещё не готов к самостоятельным операциям._

- Именно поэтому я создал целый отдел, который руководил бы им, - сурово произнёс Дэниел. – Это не полноценный запуск, у нас ещё множество неготовых ресурсов для этого, однако к подобным операциям Скайнет должен быть готов. Пускай атакует. И пускай продолжает следить за всеми возможными лазейками в военной структуре по всему миру. Мы должны быть готовы к запуску.

- _Принято, сэр._

Следующей на связи стала штурмовая группа, которая сейчас была на подходе к дому, в которой засекли Сару Коннор недавно.

- Вы достигли указанной цели? Дом рядом с маяком?

- _Да, сэр._

- Хорошо. Я отправляю вам фото девочки, которую необходимо будет доставить ко мне. Как только закончите с Коннорами, свяжитесь со мной, и я передам координаты.

- _Хорошо, сэр._

Он выслал им фото на телефон. Легко было обнаружить фото Саванны Уивер в интернете, если знать, где и что искать. Дэниел справился быстро.

Однако время шло, а с ним никто не связывался. Прошло порядка двадцати минут, когда ТОК-720 посчитал, что для выполнения простой операции «проникнуть-убить» пошёл уже избыток времени. Он снова связался с группой, но никто не ответил.

Очевидно, их всех перебили.

Это усложняло задачу, но и в таком случае было решение. Дэниел взял чип и направился в лабораторию.

Неудивительно, но рабочие и сотрудники лаборатории никуда не подевались. Они всё ещё были здесь. Дэниел подошёл к одному из лаборантов.

- Необходимо покрыть это раствором с фосфорными соединениями, подобными тому, как я описывал, - он передал чип лаборанту, и тот тут же бросился к прежней камере с вакуумом, в которой находилось тело.

На всю работу у него ушло не больше пяти минут. Вставил чип, передвинул щуп, покрыл раствором, переждал немного, вставил чип в череп и закрыл крышку порта.

Киборг пришёл в себя не сразу. Однако едва он перезапустился, как резко поднялся и осмотрел себя. Через мгновение он содрал провода и швырнул их в сторону. И оглядел комнату.

Как только его глаза поймали Дэниела, киборг поднялся в камере, подошёл к краю, вышиб стекло и вышел наружу. Воздух мгновенно ринулся заполнять пустое пространство, но киборга это мало волновало. Он подошёл близко к главе Калиба и замер, словно ожидая указаний. Лаборанты с некоторым страхом отстранились и отошли в сторону, от греха подальше.

Дэниел достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака две фотографии и передал их киборгу.

- Это твои цели. Для начала – ты должен захватить эту девочку. Захватить и доставить ко мне. Как только доставишь её ко мне, отправляйся убить эту женщину – это её мать. Она является приоритетным врагом. В случае неудачи с девочкой, мгновенно отправляйся на уничтожение матери. Тогда решим, что можно будет сделать с девочкой. Оружие тебе выдадут на контрольно-пропускном пункте при выходе из здания. Назови номер 33765-748, и тебе предоставят всё необходимое. Дальнейшее – зависит от тебя.

Киборг не раздумывая направился к выходу из здания. Дэниел проследовал за ним и указал, в какой стороне находился КПП.

Да, игра постепенно развивалась. По крайней мере, теперь Дэниел знал своего противника в лицо. И готов был принять необходимые контрмеры.

Судьба неотвратно постигнет и Кэтрин Уивер. Она умерла в прошлый раз – умрёт и сейчас.

Лаборанты лишь переглянулись, когда двое вышли из лаборатории. Они подписались на многое ещё давно, но иногда бывали случаи, от которых нельзя было не удивиться. Как и сегодня.

**# # #**

**2009, март.**

То, что она собиралась сыграть не по правилам, кроме неё никто не знал. Её планы, её хитросплетения, её возможные ходы. Никто, даже её противник.

Кэтрин Уивер, Т-1001, положила перед собой на стол разрушенный чип от Т-888. Она только что уничтожила киборга, который попытался атаковать её. Неосведомлённое дитя получило по заслугам. Теперь Скайнет будет гадать, что же пошло не так. Что произойдёт дальше?..

Т-1002 внимательно обежала глазами новоявленный чип.

- Значит, Скайнет, всё-таки, принялся делать это, - произнесла она.

- Что более важно сейчас – как нам защитить Джона Генри? Киборг, обещанный Джоном Коннором, так и не прибыл.

- Возможно, это и есть тот самый киборг, - Т-1002 снова посмотрела на то, что осталось от чипа. – Его могли перехватить и перепрограммировать.

- Маловероятно, но возможно, - ответила Т-1001. – Тем не менее, это не решило проблему. Нам нужен чип, продвинутый чип, способный удержать Джона Генри.

Ей интересна была её реакция. Что ответит сестра? Скажет ли она правду, или нет?..

Т-1002 отвернула голову и посмотрела в окно. С одной стороны, она была права, Джона Генри нельзя было оставлять в таком уязвимом состоянии. С другой – Т-1001 даже не интересовалась состоянием Саванны, когда та вернулась к ней. Это было весьма подозрительно.

Т-1001 покачала головой, а потом посмотрела на свою сестру – выражения лица миниатюрной женщины было достаточно, чтобы всё понять.

- Ты что-то знаешь, - констатировала она. – Ты что-то знаешь, но не хочешь говорить об этом.

_Ну же, не молчи. Я должна определить сейчас, что тобою движет, могу ли я тебе доверять._

Т-1002 несколько секунд неподвижно стояла и смотрела в окно, пока, наконец, не покачала головой и посмотрела на Кэтрин Уивер.

- Судя по некоторым записям, которые мне предоставил Джон Генри, я обнаружила, что у Конноров есть защитник. Киборг из будущего. Достаточно продвинутый киборг.

- Это может быть наш шанс, - немедленно произнесла Т-1001. _Ты не солгала. Я могу тебе доверять. Хотя с моим планом ты не согласишься… у меня нет выхода, я не могу оставить тебе выбора. Прости. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь когда-нибудь понять меня._

- Это может быть нашим единственным вариантом, - согласилась Т-1002. – Однако я… я не думаю, что будущий Джон Коннор отправил её с целью передать нам свой чип. Я не уверена, что у неё есть такая задача, - а потом она отвернула голову, и добавила уже шёпотом: - Он просто не мог так поступить.

Т-1001 слегка наклонила голову.

- Другого варианта может и не быть. Мы попытаемся. А пока – постарайся придумать запасной вариант. Возможно, стоит даже связаться с Зевсом.

_Такое тоже нельзя исключать. Хотя я бы держалась от него подальше. Это очень опасный противник. _

- Я контактировала с ним сутки назад, - несколько холодно произнесла Т-1002. – Он сейчас в соседнем штате, Нью-Мексико, преследует Т-Х. Он обещал прибыть завтра после полудня, раньше у него не получится.

Т-1001 кивнула. Т-1002 обернулась серебряным угрем и скользнула обратно в аквариум. Это было лучшее место для раздумий.

Кэтрин Уивер спустилась на первый этаж и застала мистера Эллисона, самого нужного в данной ситуации человека.

- Мистер Эллисон.

Начальник охраны Зира Корп. немедленно отозвался и подошёл к ней.

- Мне нужно, чтобы вы поговорили с Джоном Коннором.

- Поговорил? – удивился Эллисон. – И как я найду Джона Коннора?

Она чуть наклонила голову.

- Судя по моим последним данным, они остановились в мотеле «Тореадор». Вы знаете это место?

- Наслышан, - Элисон даже и бровью не повёл. Как же, он в этом мотеле четыре года назад поймал одного убийцу… но это была другая история.

- Прежде всего, передайте Джону, что я хотела бы лично встретиться с ним. Я готова поговорить с ним. Передать мою благодарность по спасению Саванны лично.

Т-1001 внимательно следила за выражением его лица, пытаясь отследить каждую перемену.

- Он никогда не пойдёт на встречу без своей матери.

- В таком случае, задайте его подружке всего один вопроси. И именно его подружке, не ему.

- Что за вопрос? – спросил Эллисон.

_И ты даже не спросишь меня, как я узнала, что у Джона есть подружка? Видимо, я достаточно сблизилась с тобой, что ты доверяешь моим словам. Я не ошибаюсь._

- Ты присоединишься к нам?

Эллисон вскинул бровь.

- Это всё?

- Да. Передайте слово в слово, мистер Эллисон. Я надеюсь, она поймёт, что я имею в виду.

Эллисон слегка покачал головой, и уже направился к выходу, но остановился и обернулся.

- Всё же, как Вы узнали, где они сейчас находятся?

Кэтрин Уивер слегка улыбнулась. И эта улыбка не понравилась Эллисону.

- Скажем так, у меня есть свои достоверные источники информации. Вам о них лучше не знать. Нет, это не Джон Генри.

Эллисон ещё несколько секунд просто смотрел на неё, но потом развернулся и направился к выходу. Раз уж на то пошло, он должен был добраться до Джона Коннора и передать послание Кэмерон. По-другому быть не могло. Откуда она узнала, что у Джона была «подружка»?.. Разве что могло промелькнуть в её новостях… нет, вряд ли. Раз она попросила передать именно ей, тут что-то было. Они явно знали друг друга. Или Кэтрин Уивер надеялась, что Кэмерон была одной из её знакомых. В таком случае – знала ли она, что Кэмерон была киборгом?.. Джеймс должен был спросить это у неё. Но позже. Им действительно не помешала бы помощь Джона сейчас, когда Джона Генри атаковали.

Кэтрин Уивер улыбнулась ещё шире. То, что она не сказала своей сестре, то, что она не сказала Джеймсу Эллисону – частичка её, маленький кусочек поли-сплава, он сейчас мирно лежал на подоконнике одного из окон в том самом мотеле, где остановились Джон и Кэмерон. Этот кусочек отправился к ним вместе с Джеймсом, когда тот ездил забирать от них Саванну. Этой частички было недостаточно, чтобы разговаривать с Коннором или наблюдать за ним открыто, однако Т-1001 знала, где сейчас находился этот кусочек. И он вернётся к ней, когда Джеймс вернётся с результатами.

Но что ещё она не сказала своей сестре – чип был необходим, чтобы осуществить её план. Полиция пошла по следу Эллисона, чтобы забрать Сару Коннор, и только её – чтобы оставить Джона одного. Кэтрин Уивер сама дала наводку. Скрытно, через десятые руки, но именно она подсказала, что делать. Теперь её задача – привести сюда Джона Коннора и его подружку, забрать её чип и передать Джону Генри. Пришла пора сделать рокировку на шахматной доске. Пришла пора сыграть самой значимой фигурой – самим Джоном Коннором – чтобы обезопасить самое мощное оружие, Джона Генри. Пришла пора прыгнуть в будущее, и увести за собой будущего «лидера» всего человечества.

Судный День был неизбежен, и Т-1001 понимала это. Она и не пыталась это предотвратить. Джон Генри создавался не для того, чтобы уничтожить Скайнет, а чтобы изменить его. В будущем были свои преимущества, в будущем Т-1001 «чувствовала» себя как в своей тарелке.

И она собиралась обыграть их всех. Осталось лишь инсценировать собственную смерть, чтобы все считали – Кэтрин Уивер мертва. Тогда её план будет выполнен безупречно. Она сделает рокировку, и заиграет по-новому. Скайнет проиграет.

**# # #**

**2009, март.**

Такого накала между ними ещё не было. Правильно говорили люди, истинные чувства проявляются в опасной и отчаянной ситуации. Кэмерон умела себя сдерживать и контролировать. В конце концов, она была киборгом. И далеко не из последних.

А вот Джон Коннор… мягко говоря, в нем не было ещё тех качеств, что отражали характер будущего Джона. Этот Джон, он всё ещё не умел по-настоящему контролировать себя. Его чувства играли на его лице, его можно было читать словно открытую книгу.

И после того, как Сара Коннор оказалась в тюрьме, Кэмерон стала чаще замечать перемены на его лице, каких раньше не было. Он был готов сорваться на чём угодно, сказать всё, что угодно.

Он и сказал. Он высказался. Кэмерон увидела всё то, что он думал о ней. И это было… больно. Она никогда не думала, что могла так просчитаться, и, тем не менее, – всё оказалось перед ней, как на ладони.

Джон назвал её машиной. Несовершенной. Просто машиной, ничем более. Да, здесь мог сказаться стресс… но Джон звучал вполне уверенно. Он считал, что его мать была нездорова именно из-за неё, хотя это было не так, совсем не так.

Но… что было сказано, то было сказано. Кэмерон не могла вернуть события назад, и Джон вряд ли бы сказал что-то по-другому. Они были в отчаянной ситуации. Вернее, Джон был в отчаянной ситуации. Кэмерон же просто впервые не знала, как им быть дальше. Бежать, а после вернуться за Сарой Коннор? Или бежать насовсем? Забирать её из тюрьмы было бы не рациональным решением, грозившим обернуться неудачей. Следовало просмотреть каждый вариант, но когда между ними был такой разлад… сначала нужно было окончательно решить, что было между ними, какие пределы и границы между ними оставались.

Только что из их номера вышла Чола. Кэмерон проследила за ней из окна, и её глаза поймали ещё одну фигуру – Джеймс Эллисон. Шпионил? Но как он узнал, что они были здесь?

Она притащила его в их комнату и усадила за стол. Джон посерьёзнел, резко. Лицо покрылось суровой краской. Он выжидающе стал смотреть на бывшего агента.

- Позвольте мне повторить, - Джеймс с некоторой опаской посмотрел на Кэмерон. Она была готова на всё с дробовиком в руках. Начальник охраны Зира Корп снова посмотрел на Джона. – Я непричастен к аресту твоей матери. Иначе бы… за этой дверью уже спецназ топтался бы.

Джон смотрел на него всё так же сурово. Джеймс постарался выглядеть спокойным, но он словно чувствовал, что в этой комнате царило какое-то напряжение. Он посмотрел на Кэмерон снова – та встала рядом с Джоном, и теперь пристально изучала бывшего агента. Дробовик она держала наготове.

- И с ним бы случилось то же самое, что и с предыдущим твоим отрядом, - с лёгкой долей сарказма ответил Джон.

Эллисон бросил короткий взгляд на киборга. Если бы он оказался чуть внимательнее, то заметил бы лёгкую печаль в глазах Кэмерон. _Он считает меня всего лишь машиной…_

- Кэтрин Уивер хочет с тобой встретиться, - произнёс Джеймс.

- Зачем? – резко спросил Джон.

- Она хочет поблагодарить тебя за спасение Саванны…

- Считай, что уже поблагодарила.

Эллисон слегка наклонил голову, в лёгком недоумении. Он считал, что Джону самому не терпелось встретиться с Кэтрин Уивер.

- Твоя мать хотела поговорить с ней.

- Выйдет из тюрьмы – поговорит, уж поверь, - Джон звучал очень даже серьёзно, ни капли иронии.

Кэмерон спросила саму себя – как он так преобразился? Неужели он… неужели он был открытым только наедине с Кэмерон? Не боялся показывать своих чувств и говорить правды? А при других – он пытался скрываться, маскироваться.

Так значит, он доверял ей? Быть может, он всё-таки не подразумевал это, когда назвал её просто машиной?

Нет, он звучал так же уверенно, как и сейчас. Она ошибалась на его счёт. Он не любил её. _Это больно… нет более подходящего слова сейчас. Я ошибалась._

- Я сказал мисс Уивер, что ты никогда не пойдёшь на встречу без матери. И она ответила, что в таком случае я должен задать один вопрос.

Джон наклонил голову в ожидании.

- Она сказала, что я должен спросить у тебя, - Джеймс посмотрел на Кэмерон. Ни одна черта на её лице не дрогнула, хотя где-то внутри…

Она поняла.

Это был конец. Конец для неё. Её самое страшное опасение, она столкнулась с ним лицом к лицу. Джон, будущий Джон говорил, что он не хотел этого для неё, но у него не оставалось выхода, ведь они были на войне. Которая постоянно требовала жертв.

Ещё даже до того, как сам Эллисон произнёс этот вопрос, она уже знала, что это был конец.

- Ты присоединишься к нам? – спросил Эллисон. – Она надеется, что ты знаешь, что это значит.

Кэмерон замерла. Её дисплей несколько раз моргнул, хотя лицо по-прежнему осталось неподвижным. Внутри рождались сотни и тысячи процессов одновременно. Время растягивалось и тянулось, замедляя всё вокруг неё и убыстряя всё, что происходило внутри. Это был её самый настоящий страх. Чувство, которое приравнивало машину к человеку, давало полное представление о крайних факторах человеческой жизни. Кэмерон действительно боялась, что однажды ей придётся столкнуться с этим выбором, и выбором с роковым исходом. В одном случае, пострадал бы Джон Коннор, он изменился бы навсегда. В другом – пострадало бы сопротивление Скайнету. Она понимала, что ей не следовало привязываться к Джону Коннору, поднимать в нём интерес к себе. Но один человек однажды сказал, что чувствам не прикажешь. Теперь Кэмерон действительно понимала всё это. Теперь она понимала чуть ли не каждую крайность человеческого бытия.

Но её лицо даже не дрогнуло. Ведь если бы оно дрогнуло, то случилось бы то же самое, что и в тот день, когда она впервые встретилась с Джоном Коннором, будущим Джоном Коннором. Она бы провалила всё задание и просто опустилась бы на колени перед своей судьбой.

А она не могла так поступить. Теперь не могла. Каким бы трудным не был выбор, это был её выбор. Спасти Джона или спасти сопротивление.

И война всегда требовала жертв. Даже от Джона Коннора. Будущий Джон сам ей об этом сказал.

Жизнь Джона Коннора может быть одинокой. Его спасение лежало в одиночестве. Это понимала и Сара Коннор. Теперь Джон должен был понять это сам.

- Ты знаешь, что это значит? – спросил Джон, слегка повернув голову к ней.

Для самой Кэмерон время стало течь гораздо медленнее.

_Это произошло. То, что так… пугало меня. То, чего я не хотела и старалась избежать. Что мне ответить сейчас? Я не могу бросить Джона. Но программа… я должна выполнить приказ будущего Джона. Это более приоритетная задача на данный момент. _

_Как бы я хотела быть подальше от всего этого…_

Её голова слегка дёрнулась.

- Нет, я не знаю, - несколько грубо прозвучала она. Она… расстроилась, если так можно было сказать. Эллисон передал ей эти слова, и она была злой на него. Его надо было выпереть отсюда. – Пожалуйста, теперь уходите, мистер Эллисон. Вы сказали достаточно.

Джон посмотрел на бывшего агента, мол, чего ждём? Пошёл отсюда.

Эллисон перевёл взгляд на него:

- Джон… - протянул он, но Кэмерон не дала ему закончить. На удивление даже самого Джона, она показалась очень суровой:

- Вы всё сказали, мистер Эллисон, - она сделала шаг вперёд. - Я не буду повторять дважды.

Джеймс снова посмотрел на Джона. И хотя тот немного заволновался по поводу Кэмерон, лицо его всё ещё ясно говорило фразу «пошёл отсюда».

Кэмерон сделала ещё шаг вперёд. Эллисон, недолго думая, поднялся со стула, застегнул пиджак и направился к двери. Кэмерон последовала за ним. Перед тем, как выйти, он ещё раз посмотрел на Джона, словно хотел сказать _что с тобой творится_, а потом вышел из их комнаты. Именно в этот самый момент маленький комочек жидкого металла скатился вниз с подоконника и скользнул за дверь, а после прикрепился к задней части башмака бывшего агента.

Кэмерон плотно закрыла за ним дверь.

Джон подошёл к окну и убедился, что бывший агент их больше не потревожит. Но голос Кэмерон прервал его.

- Он расстроил тебя, - на удивление тихо произнесла она.

Джон резко обернулся к ней.

- Меня? Кажется, он расстроил тебя!

_Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно, Джон… но ты всё равно не поверишь мне._

- Ты знаешь, что это невозможно, - спокойно ответила она. Как можно спокойнее, пытаясь скрыть всё, что сейчас происходило внутри неё.

Джон сделал шаг вперёд.

- Разве?

_Я не понимаю, Джон. Ты же сам мне сказал это… разве это не так? Почему ты засомневался?_

- Ты сказал это сам, Джон – произнесла она. Кэмерон невероятно стойко держала себя в руках, хотя готова была сесть и закрыть лицо руками. Такого желания у неё никогда не было, хотя она не раз закрывала лицо руками, пытаясь скрыть самые настоящие слёзы. За всю свою достаточно короткую жизнь, она успела пройти через многое. И в конце концов… – Я всего лишь машина.

Лицо Джона изменилось. Мышцы расслабились, глаза смягчились и потускнели. Словно бы он удивился, расстроился и задумался одновременно.

Он ничего не ответил. Джон просто не знал, что сказать. Она была права, просто машина, но… чёрт возьми, он через столько прошёл вместе с ней! Как он мог такое сказать? Как он вообще додумался так ответить ей?

Он был готов ударить самого себя сейчас, но признаться Кэмерон, извиниться перед ней… ему стало стыдно. По-настоящему стыдно за свои слова. Не в силах больше смотреть на киборга, на девушку, которая понравилась ему с первого взгляда, он отвёл глаза в сторону – не было ничего, чем он мог бы исправить положение дел, исправить врмя, изменить его, не говорить этого… но он сказал, и было уже поздно.

Кэмерон, глядя, как Джон отвёл глаза в сторону и так продолжал молчать, сделала шаг назад и посмотрела в окно. Эту ночь она проведёт здесь, охраняя Джона. А завтра… она должна будет что-то придумать, чтобы обезопасить Джона. Она не может оставить его одного, но как бы она не хотела оставлять его, ей придётся.

Она просчитала всё. Если она не отдаст свой чип, через девять дней Скайнет снова захватит контроль над её телом. И тогда она уже не сможет воспротивиться ему, не сможет ничего противопоставить. Последние дни выдались достаточно напряжёнными даже для такого киборга, как она. Ей необходимо было отдать чип. И не только потому, что требовалось исправить поломки.

Таков был приказ. Приказ, который нехотя вложил в неё будущий Джон Коннор, и который сейчас прозвучал из уст Джеймса Эллисона. Могла ли Т-1002 повлиять на Кэтрин Уивер? Или Кэтрин Уивер – это… Т-1001? Кто же ещё. Но теперь это не имело значения. Она должна была помочь Джону Генри, пожертвовать собой ради этого, и оставить Джона Коннора. Верил ли он в неё? Доверял ли он ей? Как он на самом деле к ней относился? Она не могла сказать наверняка. Сам Джон сейчас бы, наверное, не ответил. Если бы он вообще что-то сказал сейчас.

Всё, что она знала – это был конец. Её конец. С чего всё началось, тем и закончится. Простой фразой, побудившей создать сопротивление киборгов. С чего когда-то началось знакомство будущего Джона с самыми совершенными терминаторами. Фраза, которая заставила принять немало решений в будущем, и от которой зависел исход войны. Исход войны, который оказался предрешен.

А сейчас – эта фраза несла погибель и спасение одновременно. Война требовала жертв. Страхи и опасение киборга по имени Кэмерон Филлипс претворились в жизнь, и у неё не оставалось иного выхода, как ответить «да» на этот вопрос.

Ты присоединишься к нам?..

* * *

_*См. главу «Их страдания»._


End file.
